Amor Inolvidable
by mademoisellerousseau
Summary: Makoto Kino tiene un guapo prometido con el cual esta a punto de casarse, justo en ese momento de su vida, aparece un antiguo novio que le dejó el corazon roto... CAP 33. FINAL... GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor Inolvidable.**

**Prologo.**

**Tokio Japón, 6 años atrás…**

Esa era una tarde lluviosa en Japón, la chica de largo cabello castaño amarrado el cual llevaba recogido, caminaba por las calles lluviosas cubriéndose de la lluvia con un paraguas y en la otra mano cargaba una pequeña cajita con un moño rojo. Finalmente llega al lugar a donde se dirigía, no es necesario tocar, pues la puerta se encuentra entreabierta así que se decide a entrar.

-Mi amor, que bueno encontrarte, te he extrañado tanto.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes que se acerca a su novio y lo abraza cariñosamente.

-Por favor Mako, deja de abrazarme así.- Dice el chico rubio apartando a su novia

-¿Qué te sucede amor?- Cuestiona la chica.- Estas muy cambiado conmigo. Además hoy es nuestro tercer aniversario.- asiente la chica.

-Mako, no quiero lastimarte pero, esta relación ya no tiene sentido, eres muy guapa, me divertí contigo, pero ahora necesito ser libre de ti y ver nuevos horizontes.- Dice el chico rubio fríamente.

-Andrew, por favor no me digas eso, si necesitas tu espacio yo te lo doy, si no quieres verme tan seguido lo entiendo, pero no me dejes sabes que yo te amo y tú me amas.- Dice la chica con sus ojos verdes casi a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Ay no, ya vas a llorar, odio verte así, sabes que, no quería ser más duro, pero déjame decirte una cosa, no te amo, nunca te amé…- En este momento el chico es interrumpido por su novia.

-Pero y que paso con las promesas que me hiciste… ¿se te olvida que tú fuiste el primer hombre en mi vida?... y sabes que no me refiero a que hayas sido solamente mi primero novio.- Dice la chica ahora ya con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Mako, entiende linda, tu querías escuchar cursilerías yo te las dije, yo quería sexo tú me lo diste…pero la verdad ya me enfade, y sabes que mañana mismo me largo de Tokio.- Dice el chico.

-Tan solo sexo, eso es lo que fui para ti, solo un juguete, cómo pudiste engañarme en estos tres años.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes y entonces le tira un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla a su ex novio.

-¡Te odio Andrew Hansford y la próxima vez que sepa algo de ti, espero que sea saber que estás muerto!.- Le grita la chica finalmente y sale corriendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por las lluviosas calles de Tokio.

**Tokio Japón, época actual.**

Esa noche, la mansión de la familia Kino se encuentra de fiesta, las personas más reconocidas de la sociedad de Tokio, se encuentran celebrando el gran acontecimiento.

-Mako-chan, aun estas a tiempo de no cometer la tontería más grande de tu vida, por favor no hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas.- Dice una chica de largo cabello negro a Mako y ojos color amatista, la cual viste un sencillo vestido pero elegante vestido negro que remarca las curvas de su cuerpo.

-Rei no entiendo cuál es la razón por la que no quieres a Neflyte, desde que te lo presente no te agrado él es un buen hombre.- Dice la Makoto, la cual viste un hermoso vestido verde de tirantes pegado al cuerpo y lleva su largo cabello ondulado ahora suelto adornado simplemente con una rosa en color rosado en la cabeza haciendo juego con sus aretes preferidos.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de que es tan decente como parece, además dime una cosa…¿Lo amas?- Pregunta la chica clavando sus ojos color amatista en las pupilas verdes de su amiga que duda en contestar.

-Rei…yo… bueno él es…- Lita titubea un poco, pero no puede responder a su amiga, pues en eso llega su prometido a donde ambas chicas se encontraban.

-Makoto querida, veo que aquí estas.- Dice el chico tomándola del brazo.- Ya es hora de anunciar nuestro compromiso.- Asiente el chico.

-Cierto, lo olvide.- Se disculpa Lita y camina del brazo de su novio. Neflyte era un hombre bastante atractivo, alto, cuerpo musculoso, rostro varonil, largo cabello castaño, él era Neflyte Sanjoin, un joven empresario de la industria automovilística. Si bien su relación con él no había sido tan intensa como su relación con Andrew, pero a su manera había aprendido a quererlo.

Finalmente Neflyte llega con su prometida hacia donde se encuentran reunidos todos los invitados, incluida la familia de Makoto, la cual está integrada por su tía la señora Mika de Osaka, su tío el señor Hiroki Osaka y su prima la señorita Naru Osaka.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros.- Llama el imponente Neflyte a los invitados a que lo escuchen a lo cual todos guardan silencio.

-Les pido su atención en este momento, ya que ha llegado el momento de anunciar el motivo de tal festejo.- Habla Neflyte logrando la atención de todos y la mirada de las mujeres, dado que es un hombre bastante atractivo.- Esta noche, estamos aquí para darles a conocer mi compromiso matrimonial con mi novia, la señorita Makoto Kino.- Termina de decir Neflyte.

-Felicidades a los dos, no tengo más que decir, si mi sobrina acepta este matrimonio yo gustoso también lo apruebo.- Dice el señor Hiroki felicitando a la pareja.

-Felicidades Hija, serás la novia más hermosa.- Dice la señora Mika.- ¿Para cuándo tienen pensado que sea la boda?- Cuestiona la señora a los novios.

-En tres meses es suficiente para preparar la boda que se merece mi futura esposa.- Dice galantemente el guapo novio de Makoto.- ¿No nos vas a felicitar tu Naru querida?.- Pregunta Neflyte a la prima de su novia.

-Felicidades Neflyte y a ti también querida prima.- Dice la chica hipócritamente a los novios.- _"Estupida Makoto, siempre lo tuviste todo, dinero, el cariño de mis padres y también al hombre que me gusta. Valla que ser la sufrida prima huérfana es bastante ventajoso".- _Piensa la chica pero oculta sus sentimientos con una falsa sonrisa.

Al mismo tiempo Rei se encuentra sola entre los invitados, viendo incomoda como festejan el compromiso de su mejor amiga, pues dado que ella no pertenecía precisamente a la alta sociedad de Tokio solía sentirse un poco incomoda en esos eventos, está a punto de irse, hasta que se encuentra con una chica de corto cabello azul que va entrando a la fiesta vistiendo un hermoso vestido azul.

-Hola Rei… ¿tan pronto ya te vas?- Pregunta la chica de cabello azulado a la joven de ojos amatistas.

-Amy sabes que odio estar rodeada de este tipo de personas, todos son unos hipócritas y me observan como un si fuera un bicho raro.- Dice de mal modo Rei.

-No digas eso Rei, te vez muy linda, además eres mucho más fina y educada que muchas señoritas de "sociedad".- Dice Amy.

-De acuerdo, me quedo solo porque llegaste tú, pero tampoco me agrada el hecho de que Makoto se valla a casar con Neflyte, siempre se los he dicho.- Dice la chica de ojos amatistas, quien era muy suspicaz.- Por cierto…¿Dónde dejaste a tu adorado Taiki esta noche?.- Pregunta irónicamente Rei.

-He terminado con el.- Dice la chica de ojos azules con tristeza en su voz.

-Pero como, si el ustedes son la pareja ideal querida.- Sorprendida la chica de cabello negro.

-Sucede que ya me harta de ser siempre el segundo lugar en su vida y…- En ese momento la chica olvida su conversación, pues en ese momento llega una hermosa chica rubia a saludarlas.

-Hola amigas.- Saluda la hermosa rubia de hermosos ojos azules que llega acompañada de un su eterno novio, un guapo pelinegro de nombre Seiya Kou, quien para variar era el hermano menor de Taiki, el novio de Amy.- Pero ¿Dónde está la guapa novia?.- Pregunta ahora la chica.

-Con su adorado prometido.- Dice sarcásticamente Rei.

-Valla que si es guapísimo Neflyte… pero pienso que ella hacia mejor pareja con mi primo An…-La rubia no termina de hablar, pues Amy la interrumpe.

-Querida Minako Aino Hansford, ni se te ocurra mencionar a tu adorado primito Andrew, sabes que Mako se pone de malas cuando lo mencionas.- Regaña Amy a su amiga que muchas veces pecaba de imprudente.

-Chicas, miren hacia donde esta Mako…¿Qué sucederá?- Pregunta Rei a las chicas.

Mientras tanto Lita se encontraba tratando de limpiar su vestido, pues su prima Naru había derramado sin querer vino sobre el vestido de su prima al acercarse para felicitarla por su boda.

-Lo siento tanto Mako querida.- Dice la chica tan parecida físicamente a Lita tratando de contener una carcajada. Ambas eran muy parecidas, Molly al igual que Lita tenía ojos verdes, cabello castaño y ondulado, solo que ella lo llevaba corto.

-No te preocupes Naru, es solo una manche de refresco, solo es un vestido.- Dice Makoto sin darle tanta importancia al asunto

-Ten más cuidado, querida prima política, ese vestido no es nada barato.- Dice Neflyte a Naru.

-Ya oíste a tu adorable prometida, ella tiene tanto dinero que puede comprar el vestido cuantas veces quiera, valla que ser la sufrida prima huérfana a veces es ventajoso.- Dice Naru a propósito.

-Naru como puedes decir eso, daría cualquier cosa por tener a mis padres con vida, el dinero jamás podrá reemplazar su ausencia.- Dice Makoto molesta y se aleja dejando a su prima y su prometido solos.

-Valla que a la princesita huérfana le encanta el papel de víctima.- Dice la chica soltando una carcajada.

-Eres una cabrona, se nota que envidias todo lo que tiene tu prima.- Dice Neflyte directamente a la chica.

-Mira quien lo dice, y tú no eres perfectamente un santo, ni precisamente el novio perfecto.- Dice la chica mirando coquetamente al prometido de su prima y se aleja de él, Neflyte no puede reprimir sus instintos y sigue a la chica.

Mako camina molesta por las palabras dichas por su prima Naru, hasta que sin querer se encuentra en el jardín a sus cuatro amigas conversando, acompañadas de Seiya el novio de Mina.

-¿Qué te hizo esa mocosa insoportable ahora?- Dice Rei viendo el vestido manchado de su amiga.

-Rei, el vestido no importa, son sus palabras las que me lastiman.- Dice Makoto.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que esa prima tuya es una víbora, una víbora cascabel ponzoñosa que te tiene envidia.- Dice Rei que era la más intuitiva de las cuatro dado que era una miko con poderes especiales debido a su entrenamiento sintoísta.

-Rei, ella no es mala, lo hace sin querer.- Trata la chica de ojos verdes de disculpar a su prima.

-Gran Kami, cuando abrirá los ojos a mi amiga.- Dice la hermosa chica miko.

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Naru…**

Naru y Neflyte se encuentran enredados entre las blancas sabanas mientras la ropa de ambos yace tirada en el piso.

-¿Por qué la elegiste a ella y no a mí?.- Cuestiona Naru a Neflyte después de haber terminado el acto sexual.- Estoy segura de que ella no te satisface como yo.- Trata de adivinar la chica.

-Muy sencillo querida, tu eres Naru Osaka, una chica bella y excitante, ella es la señorita Makoto Kino, heredera de la fortuna Kino y de la cadena de restaurantes Kino's delicious, no me vendría nada mal incrementar mi fortuna, además ella es hermosa y tarde o temprano la hare mía.- Dice Neflyite muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Si no se ha acostado contigo es porque no eres suficientemente hombre como para tomarla… sabes que con su ex novio, ese americano de apellido Hansford, con el sí que tuvo un tórrido romance… y tu dulce prometida no es precisamente casta y virginal, así que si no ha estado contigo es porque seguro no la llenas tanto como el extranjero.- Dice Naru soltando una sonora carcajada que hace rabiar a Neflyite.

-Cállate muerta de hambre, si le he tenido paciencia es porque no es cualquier mujer, es Makoto Kino, dueña de una gran fortuna.- Dice molesto el hombre.

-Valla…pero si ya lo sabía, este muy interesado en la fortuna de mi primita, ya decía yo que no te habías fijado porque si en la insípida de mi prima.- Dice Naru molesta haciendo rabiar al chico, el cual se viste y sale a la fiesta sin ser visto por los invitados.

**Washington, D.C., Estados Unidos.**

El chico de cabello negro y ojos azules se encontraba esa mañana, como cada mes en el panteón con un ramo de rosas rojas frente a la tumba de la persona amada, a la cual seguía amando aun después de tres años de su muerte. En la tumba se puede leer el nombre de los restos de la persona que yace ahí:

_Señorita Serena Hansford_

_198?-200?_

_Edad: 21 años_

-Mi adorada Serena, ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme tan solo?...Aun después de tres años tu ausencia me sigue doliendo.- Dice el chico de cabello negro dejando salir las lagrimas

_Tres años atrás…_

_En una mesa de un lujoso restaurante se encuentra sentada una hermosa jovencita de cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas, frente al guapo chico de cabello negro y ojos de un color azul intenso._

_-¿Cuál es la sorpresa?- Pregunta la chica emocionada a su novio.- Sabes que adoro las sorpresas Darien.-_

_-Cierra los ojos mi hermosa doncella.- Le dice el chico, a lo cual la chica obedece. El chico saca de su saco una cajita pequeña de la cual saca un anillo con un diamante y lo coloca en el dedo anular de la chica, la cual al abrir los ojos queda maravillada._

_-Darien, mi amor, eres maravilloso.- Dice la chica conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad._

_-¿Quieres ser mi esposa Serena Hansford?- Pregunta el chico a su novia._

_-Por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposa, quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida, viviré cada día a tu lado tan intensamente como si fuera el ultimo.- Dice la chica emocionada._

_-No te preocupes querida, que aún nos queda mucho tiempo por pasar juntos, tenemos todo una vida por delante.- Dice el chico acercándose a su novia a la cual besa en los labios cariñosamente…_

-Hubiéramos podido ser tan felices si no te hubieras ido.- Dice el chico ahora limpiando sus lágrimas, pero entonces siente una mano tocar su hombro y escucha una voz conocida.

.-Comprendo tu dolor Darien, yo no perdí a mi novia ese día…-Aquí el chico rubio hace una pausa.-…pero ese día perdí a mi pequeña hermana.- Asiente el chico.

-Andrew, se me olvidaba que no soy el único que sufre, lo siento.- Dice el chico pelinegro.

-No te disculpes amigo, si quieres un consejo, intenta rehacer tu vida de nuevo, estoy seguro de que Serena estaría contenta de saber que te vuelves a enamorar.- Aconseja el chico rubio.

-No entiendo como dices eso, digo no me molesta, pero Serena era tu hermana.- Dice el chico pelinegro.

-Lo se Darien, sé que la amaste mucho, pero también sé que no puedes pasar toda tu vida así, Serena no estaría contenta de verte así.- Dice el chico rubio.

-Sabes, he decidido regresar a mi país, a Japón, ya hace dos años que termine la universidad aquí en Estados Unidos, mi padre quiere que ahora yo me haga cargo de sus negocios en Japón, creo que no hay nada que me detenga aquí, salvo mi amada Serena.- Dice Darien observando la tumba una vez más.

-Darien, sé que es duro y duele pero recuerda que Serena está muerta, y tú no puedes vivir siempre atado a su recuerdo… si ella pudiera hablarte seguro te diría que rehagas tu vida.- Dice el chico rubio.- Sabes, muchas veces me he sentido culpable de tu dolor, a veces siento como si yo fuera culpable de la muerte de Serena.-

-No digas eso Andrew, todos sabemos que Serena murió a causa de un accidente automovilístico y el único culpable fue ese borracho que se atravesó en su camino y me arrebato a mi amada Serena.- Dice el chico pelinegro recordando con dolor aquella noche en que su amada murió.

_Tres años atrás…_

_La chica rubia conduce su automóvil a toda prisa mientras las lágrimas salen de sus ojos y escurren por sus mejillas. En ese momento su celular se escucha timbrar y ella lo levanta dándose cuenta de que es su novio quien le llama…_

_-Darien.- Balbucea la chica el nombre de su amado._

_-Mi amor, ¿estas llorando?...¿qué sucede?...Te llame porque tardaste en llegar a nuestra cita.- Dice el chico con voz preocupada._

_-Amor… mi hermano…se está muriendo, si eso sucede yo no podre seguir viviendo.- Dice la chica rubia que se escucha llorar desconsolada._

_-Tranquilízate princesa…- Dice Darien pero entonces la chica lo interrumpe._

_-Mi amor, luego te hablo, solo recuerda que te amo muchísimo…-La chica estaba a punto de colgar su teléfono, pero antes de que eso suceda un automóvil logra impactarla lanzándola a varios metros de distancia, Darien por el otro lado del teléfono alcanza a escuchar un grito de Serena._

**Tokio Japón, algunos días después…**

Dentro de un departamento ubicado en las mejores zonas de la ciudad de Tokio, se encuentran Makoto y Neflyte. La chica de ojos verdes viste una minifalda en color negro y un suéter en color verde haciendo contraste con sus hermosos ojos, su cabello suelto cae sencillamente rizado alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Te gusta tu nuevo departamento mi amor.- Dice el chico tomando a su novia por la cintura mientras la besa en los labios.

-Por supuesto, es sencillamente hermoso y los muebles son de un gusto exquisito.- Dice la chica cuando se separa de su novia y soltándose de los brazos de él.

-¿Por qué siempre me evades querida?- Pregunta Neflyte acorralando a la chica en la pared con sus brazos.

-No sé de qué hablas.- Dice Lita fingiendo inocencia, pues sabía que era lo que quería Neflyte.

El chico de cabello castaño se limita a responder, y comienza a besar a su novia con pasión desenfrenada empujándola suavemente sobre el sofá mientras empieza a acariciar el cuerpo de la chica.

-Neflyte…espera.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes con nerviosismo, pero él le coloca su dedo índice sobre los labios haciéndola callar.

-Tu solo déjate llevar querida.- Dice el chico y vuelva a lo suyo, ahora sus manos se deslizan por debajo del suéter de su novia.

_-Gran Kami, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?...Pero ya tengo dos años de relación con él, lo he hecho esperar demasiado.- Piensa para sí misma la chica de ojos verdes al presentir que sucederá lo que tanto había evitado durante esos dos años de relación con el apuesto Neflyte…._

Hola!:

**Bien, ahora que está próximo el desenlacé de mi fanfic "historia de un amor prohibido", estoy escribiendo una historia que desde hace mucho ya tenía en mente protagonizada por mi Sailor favorita, nada más y nada menos que mi adorada Sailor Jupiter. Sé que muchos odiaran a Andrew y lo querrán matar por haber dejado de esa manera a Makoto, pero más adelante veremos que todo tiene una razón de ser.**

**También les recuerdo que habrá mucho retroceso al pasado de los personajes, pues para comprender el presente necesitaremos que sucedió en la vida de cada uno de ellos y por qué ahora tienen la vida que llevan.**

**A quienes entren a leer, que sean fans de Serena, de una vez les advierto que Serena tendrá participación en el anime, pero aquí ella simplemente será un fantasma, como se dieron cuenta fue la hermana menor de Andrew y la novia de Darien, la cual muere en un accidente automovilístico, aquí podremos ver también como Darien lucha por seguir viviendo día a día con el dolor de saber que su amada ya no regresara, pero esperemos poco a poco encuentre la paz que necesita su alma (hahaha).**

**Ahora, en cuanto al apellido utilizado para Andrew, déjenme decirle que no me lo saque de la manga, sino que lo tome de la versión de doblaje americana, donde es llamado como Andrew Hansford y Serena al ser su hermana en esta historia pasara a ser llamada con dicho apellido también.**

**Les recomiendo que lo lean solo si tienen la mente abierta, pues tal vez muchos me quieran lanzar tomatazos por presentar a Serena como un fantasma y no como un personaje con vida como el resto.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	2. Chapter 2 Me cuesta tanto olvidarte

**Me cuesta tanto olvidarte.**

_**Tokio Japón, 8 años atrás.**_

_La joven de cabello castaño y grandes ojos verdes entra a la habitación del departamento, tomada de la mano de su novio, un chico un poco mayor que ella. La chica es aún una colegiala, pues viste el uniforme del prestigioso colegio "Private Girls T.A.", el cual consiste en una falda gris con un saco del mismo tono._

_-Siento tus manos sudar, ¿estas nerviosa mi amor?- Cuestiona el chico rubio a su novia._

_-Solo un poco, digo, es algo novedoso para mi…-Aquí la chica es interrumpida por su novio._

_-Si no estás segura, podemos esperar, no quiero presionarte.- Dice ahora el chico, mientras le da un beso en la mejilla._

_-Estoy segura de que es lo que quiero hacer, después de un año de noviazgo, estoy segura de que quiero estar contigo siempre…-Aquí la chica se detiene.-…y también quiero que seas el primero hombre en mi vida, siempre tu.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes con timidez._

_-Te amo mi Mako linda.- Susurro Andrew mientras se aproximaba a ella. La arrincono a la pared y ambos se dejaron llevar._

_Andrew besaba suavemente los labios de su novia, mientras sus manos acariciaban las curvas de la chica y poco a poco iba deshaciéndose del uniforme de colegiala hasta que finalmente este se encontraba en el piso, mientras ambos sentían como su piel se erizaba al sentir sus cuerpos rozar._

_Makoto desabotono torpemente la camisa de su novio, dejando al descubierto el perfecto cuerpo de su novio acariciando y besando cada rincón de su piel. Andrew se sentía extasiado y gemía de placer al sentir el contacto de la suave piel de su novia con la de él. Sus labios que se habían unido al principio en un beso dulce y tierno, ahora se besaban con pasión mientras sus lenguas se enredaban como si nunca quisieran parar._

_-Te amo Mako, te prometo que esta noche será la mejor que hayas tenido en tu vida.- Susurra el chico en el oído de su novia, deshaciéndose de sus panties y brasier. Mako enreda sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio, mientras este la acomoda suavemente en la cama._

_-Yo también te amo hazme tuya, quiero ser tuya para siempre.- Susurra Makoto con voz suave._

_Andrew se acomoda entre las piernas de Makoto, mientras la abraza y la besa con pasión entrando en ella, después de haberla esperado por un año a que se decidiera a dar este gran pasó. Para Mako, al principio fue un poco doloroso pero rápidamente ese dolor se convirtió en la sensación más placentera que jamás hubiera sentido. Gemidos y gritos de placer se escuchaban en la habitación, hasta que los dos sintieron sus cuerpos a punto de explotar._

_Algunas horas después, los dos enamorados se encuentran descansando enredados en las blancas sabanas de la cama, mientras la chica recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de su novio._

_-Te amo Andrew.- Susurra la chica.- ¿Me prometes que nunca me vas a dejar?- Cuestiona la chica con su voz de novia enamorada._

_-Yo también te amo preciosa, te adoro y voy a estar a tu lado por siempre.- Dice el chico rubio mientras acaricia el cabello castaño de su novia, que ahora se encuentra un poco enmarañado.- Por cierto, deberías usar el cabello suelto, me gusta tu cabello ondulado.-_

_-Gracias por estar conmigo, futuro Señor Kino.- Dice ella a su novio, llamándole como de costumbre lo hacía, con el apellido de ella._

_-No amor, así no, tu eres quien será llamada Makoto Hansford, la señora Hansford.- Susurra Andrew al oído de la chica ojiverde._

**Tokio Japón, Época actual.**

Neflyte acaricia con desesperación el cuerpo de su novia, mientras sus manos se deslizan por debajo de la ropa de la chica.

-Para Neflyte por favor.- Suplica la chica en un susurro, a lo cual el aludido no hace mucho caso.

-Te amo Makoto, no puedes hacerme esperar más, necesito estar dentro de ti. Dice el chico que ahora desliza sus manos por debajo de la minifalda de la chica tocando su intimida.

-¡He dicho que pares!- Grita Makoto empujando con fuerza a su prometido.- No estoy preparada para eso, no quiero que vuelvas a presionarme.-

Neflyte se acomoda la ropa molesto.- ¿Por qué hacerme esperar tanto Makoto?... ¿Crees que solo con besos y toqueteo me conformo?- Cuestiona el chico a su novia a gritos.

-Pues lo siento por ti Neflyte, pero si no quieres esperar te comprendo, tampoco te voy a detener.- Dice Makoto enojada, saliendo del departamento de su novio.

-¡Estupida!- Grita Neflyte con su ronca voz aventando un cenicero contra un espejo que se encontraba frente a el.- Pero cuando seas mi esposa te enseñare a respetarme.-

**Washington, D.C. Estados Unidos.**

Andrew se encuentra en su habitación acomodando el desorden que tiene en su escritorio, de pronto habré uno de los cajones como en busca de algo, y de repente toma un libro el cual se le resbala de las manos sin querer. Al agacharse para levantarlo del piso se da cuenta de que de este ha salido una fotografía, donde una chica de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños posa vistiendo un sexy vestido negro que se pega a las curvas de su cuerpo.

-Mi adorada Mako…¿Cómo estarás ahora?...¿Habrás logrado perdonarme y olvidar todo el daño que sin querer te hice?- Se pregunta Andrew a sí mismo, mientras recuerda con nostalgia los hermosos momentos que viviera con la chica japonesa en su estancia en aquel país.

En ese momento, el chico rubio escucha que alguien le habla en su Messenger, así que se dirige a su lap top para darse cuenta de que quien lo saluda es su prima Minako, quien vivía en Japón, debido a que su padre era Japonés.

_LadyVenus: Hola primito!...¿cómo has estado?.- Es lo que el chico puede ver escrito en su Messenger en un correcto inglés, pues Mina por ser hija de madre americana se había acostumbrado a hablar ese idioma desde pequeña en casa._

_: Hola Minako…estoy bien, ¿tú como esta pequeña?_

_LadyVenus:Perfectamente, estoy enojada contigo hace mucho que no me hablas por teléfono, ni siquiera me mandas un e-mail._

_: Lo siento, pero no olvides que aun así te quiero mucho y eres mi prima favorita. Por cierto… ¿Cómo está?... sabes mejor olvídalo._

_LadyVenus: Sé que es lo que quieres preguntarme, es por Makoto, ella está bien, no quiero lastimarte pero, ella ya está comprometida en matrimonio, con el chico que te conté que andaba de novia._

_: Lo sé, sabes, deseo en verdad que ella sea feliz, es una chica maravillosa y yo siempre la llevare en mi corazón._

_LadyVenus: Yo pienso que ustedes dos se miraban muy bien juntos, ustedes se amaban, deberías de volver y luchar por recuperarla, estoy segura de que si te volviera a ver removerías en ella sus sentimientos, por algo nunca quiere hablar de ti._

_:Se que lo que le hice fue horrible, pero en ese momento, por la situación que estaba viviendo eso era lo mejor para ella. Tú sabes que no quería verla sufrir por mi culpa. Prefería lograr que me odiara a que_

_LadyVenus: Cállate ni lo digas, ella te amaba y sabes que eso no le hubiera importado y no te amaba, estoy segura de que ella todavía siente algo por ti._

**Departamento de Darien.**

El chico Japonés de cabello negro y ojos azules se encuentra sentado en la cama de su habitación, entre sus manos, tiene un álbum de fotos que contempla donde él y la rubia vivieran sus momentos de intenso romance.

-Te he extrañado tanto Sere, si no te hubieras ido yo sería tan feliz, por un lado quiero regresar a Japón y ver de nuevo a mi familia, pero si me voy siento que me alejare de ti,.- Dice el chico para sí mismo como si la rubia de las fotografías la escuchara, mientras llora en silencio.

En ese momento, el chico escucha sonar el timbre de la puerta de su departamento, rápidamente se limpia los ojos y camina a abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola papi!- Se escucha la voz de una pequeña niña rubia que habla en un perfecto inglés corriendo a los brazos de Darien.

-¡Hola mi princesita!- Saluda Darien agachándose, poniéndose a la altura de la pequeña niña.- Sabes, eres mi tesoro más grande pequeña, tu eres la razón de mi vida, te quiero.- Dice el chico y le da un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña.

-Papi, abuelita Serenity me llevo a comer helado de menta con chocolate.- Dice la niña mirando a su padre con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-¡Qué bien mi princesita!- Dice el chico pelinegro a su hija.- Hola señora Serenity.- Saluda ahora el chico a la señora de cabello peliplateado.

-Darien, tengo que hablar contigo, sobre tu regreso a Japón.- Dice la señora de cabello plateado.

-Princesa, ve a jugar con tu unicornio, yo tengo que hablar con tu abuelita de cosas de grandes.- Dice Darien a la niña.- Anda, te prometo que en la tarde te llevo a comer a Mc. Donald.

-¡Sí!.- Grita la pequeña llena de felicidad y se aleja dejando a Darien solo con la mujer que fue la madre de su amada Serena.

-Bien señora, usted dirá.- Dice el chico de cabello negro que también se dirige en un perfecto inglés a la señora…

**Tokio Japón.**

**Calles de Tokio.**

Makoto se encuentra arriba de su auto, el cual está estacionado en el parque Jubangai, se encuentra con su cabeza recostada sobre el volante de su auto, mientras deja que las lágrimas salgan de sus ojos y se escurran por sus mejillas. Al levantar la vista puede observar a una pareja de novios que caminan abrazados por el parque, la chica viste su uniforme de colegiala.

-¿Por qué todo me tiene que recordar al imbécil de Andrew?- Piensa para sí misma, mientras extrae de su bolsa en pañuelo y se seca las lágrimas que no dejan de rodar por sus mejillas.

_Flash Back._

_La chica de cabello castaño espera sentada en una de las bancas del parque, observando a cada momento su reloj. En eso observa venir a un chico rubio a su lado._

_-Llegas tarde.- Reclama la chica mirando su reloj de mano, mientras finge molestarse._

_-Perdóname Mako, no pude salir antes de la escuela.- Dice el chico rubio apenado._

_-No importa, no estoy enojada.- Dice ahora la chica sonriendo.- Pero…¿para qué me querías ver con tanta insistencia?.- Pregunta ahora la chica castaña con nerviosismo._

_-Te vez preciosa cuando sonríes asi.- Dice Andrew haciendo ruborizarse a la chica de ojos verdes._

_-Solo…querías decirme eso.- Dice la chica sonrojada._

_-No, veras, lo que yo te quiero decir, bueno, Mako, tu eres una chica muy linda y…- Aquí Andrew hace una pause pues siente que los nervios lo hacen tartamudear y decir cosas sin sentido…y me harías muy feliz si tu quisieras ser mi novia.- Dice el chico de ojos azules._

_-No juegues así conmigo por favor, no me gustan las bromas.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes tartamudeando_

_Andrew se acerca a la chica y la toma de ambas manos.- No estoy jugando, desde ese día en que te vi en casa de Minako me gustaste, eres una chica hermosa y desde que te vi he estado guardando este sentimiento en mi corazón.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?...si no quieres lo entenderé.-_

_La chica de ojos verdes siente como su corazón se estremece al contacto de las manos del chico con las suyas.- Si.- Balbucea la chica emocionada sintiendo como su corazón se le quiere salir.- Si quiero, yo también siento que el corazón se me quiere salir cuando te veo._

_Andrew se acerca a la chica y abraza contra su cuerpo.- No sé si sea demasiado pronto para decirlo, pero te amo, y si esto no es amor, entonces no sé qué es.- Dice Andrew acercándose a los labios de la chica para besarla tiernamente en los labios._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Mentiroso, siempre fuiste un mentiroso y jugaste conmigo y con mis sentimientos.- Dice la chica bastante molesta.

**Agencia de automóviles Sanjoi.**

Neflyte camina de un lado a otro molesto, mientras lanza objetos en el piso de un lado a otro.

-Tranquílese señor Sanjoi, ¿quiere que le traiga un café?.- Pregunta la chica rubia.

-Lo único que quiero es que te largues Zoycite, eres una inútil, déjame tranquilo.- Grita el hombre de larga cabellera castaña.- Dice al imbécil de Jedite que venga a mi oficina que tenemos cosas serias de que hablar.

-No es necesario que me llame señor aquí estoy.- Dice el hombre de cabello rubio que acaba de llegar.

-Imbécil, hasta que apareces, explícame cómo fue que pudo salir mal el negocio que teníamos con los europeos, que no dijiste que eran personas de confianza.- Grita muy molesto Neflyte.

-Pense que lo eran señor, pero fueron detenidos por caza-recompensas contratados por la DEA.- Dice Jedite bastante nervioso.

-Tal parece que estoy rodeado de imbéciles que no saben hacer su trabajo, encárgate de que se eliminen a todos los implicados, si esos europeos hablan estaremos atrapados, los quiero muertos para mañana.- Ruge bastante molesto el joven Sanjoi, por lo que Jedite sale bastante asustado.

_-Tendré que apresurar la boda con la estúpida de Makoto, ya cuando sea mi esposa me encargare de utilizar su dinero y su cadena de restaurantes para seguir encubriendo mis negocios.- Piensa el chico, mientras sonríe sádicamente._

**Washington, D.C., Estados Unidos.**

**Departamento de Darien.**

Darien sigue sentado en el sofá, conversando con la abuela de su hija, mientras ambos toman una taza de té caliente.

-Como te digo Darien, extrañare mucho a Usagi, como no extrañarla si es el único recuerdo que me queda de mi querida hija, verla a ella es como ver a Serena en su infancia, pero también sé que tú tienes que seguir tu vida y la tienes que llevar contigo, sé que un día encontraras a una mujer y te volverás a enamorar…-Aquí la señora Serenity Hansford es interrumpida por Darien.

-Por supuesto que no señora Serenity, volver a amar nunca, Serena su hija, fue el gran amor de mi vida y jamás volveré a amar, de aquí en adelante dedicare mi vida en cuerpo y alma a Usagi.- Dice el chico refiriéndose a su hija.

-Eso dices ahorita, veras que con el tiempo me darás la razón.- Dice la señora.- Bien a lo que iba, yo iré a visitar a mi nieta cada que me sea posible a Japón, además no me quedo intranquila, sé que la sabrás cuidar, y por si fuera poco mi cuñada Cebella vive en Tokio… ¿si recuerdas que te conté que la hermana de mi marido se casó con un Japonés y vive en Tokio verdad?- Pregunta la señora.

-Por supuesto.- Asiente el joven médico.

-Bien, estando allá les diré que pasen a visitarte, para que te conozcan a ti y a mi pequeña Usagi, es una adoración y sé que la querrán.- Dice la señora.

-Gracias Señora.

.Bien Darien, me retiro, que tengas buen día, le das un beso de buenas noches a Usagi de mi parte.- Dice la señora antes de irse.

**Oficinas de Hansford Hotels Corporation.**

Dentro de las oficinas de Hansford Hotels Corporation, se encuentra Andrew discutiendo acaloradamente con su padre.

-No te lo voy a volver a repetir, dije que no, y no iré a Japón, si quieres manda a alguno de tus empleados, no se envía al gerente general de la sede de hoteles aquí en Estados Unidos, pero yo no voy.- Reniega Andrew.- O mejor aún, para que invertir en Japón, porque no invertir en otro país.

-Andrew entiende, después de la muerte de Serena tu y Usagi son mis únicos herederos, así que te guste o no te toca acerté cargo del nuevo proyecto, iras a Japón, no puedo confiar más en un empleado que en mi hijo.- Ordena el señor Hansford a su hijo.

Porque no le dices al tío Taishi que se haga cargo del nuevo proyecto, digo él vive en Japón, es esposo de tía Cebella y padre de Minako, no creo que no confíes en el.- Dice Andrew tratando de evadir las ordenes de su padre.- También esta Darien, digo él se va a Japón en una semana y además es padre de Usagi

-No es que no confié en Taishi, pero el ya está demasiado ocupado con sus negocios en cuanto a Darien, también confió en el, solo que él es médico, va a trabajar en la clínica de su familia en Japón, por lo que no creo que tenga tiempo ni esté capacitado para hacerse cargo de dirigir mis negocios.

-Padre, pídeme cualquier cosa, si quieres ponme a cargo de los hoteles en Canadá o en Inglaterra, pero Japón no.- Suplica el chico rubio.

-Hijo, entiende, no voy a dejar de invertir en el mercado japonés solo porque quieras evitar encontrarte con tu ex novia, esa chica japonesa con la que salías en la temporada que vivimos allá.- Dice el señor Hansford.

-Padre, no vuelvas a mencionar a…- Aquí Andrew no termina de hablar, pues en eso entra la secretaria a la oficina.

-Señor Andrew, afuera le busca su novia, la señorita Reika.- Anuncia la secretaria la llegada de la novia de Andrew.

-Luego hablamos de eso padre, ahora tengo que atender a Reika.- Dice el joven saliendo de la oficina, más por evadir el mencionar a su ex novia, que por el hecho de ver a Reika, su novia actual.

**Templo Hikawa.**

La hermosa sacerdotisa de largo cabello negro y ojos color amatista se encuentra discutiendo en el patio del templo, con una chica muy parecida a ella, la cual lleva el cabello corto un poco más arriba de los hombros.

-Tus calificaciones son pésimas Hotaru, tienes que esforzarte más.- Reprende Rei a su hermana, la cual es una hermosa adolescente de 15 años.

-Eres muy enojona Rei, entiende soy joven me quiero divertir, no puedes tenerme encerrada todo el tiempo, además tengo que trabajar para ayudarte.- Dice la chica de ojos color amatista tan parecida a Rei.

-Hotaru, hermana, yo te quiero mucho te he dicho muchas veces que tú no tienes necesidad de trabajar, yo quiero que tu estudies y seas alguien en la vida. Mira, en el tiempo que yo estuve en la preparatoria y en la universidad siempre trabaje y es muy difícil hacer las dos cosas.- Aconseja Rei.

-Lo sé, y por eso te quiero y te admiro mucho hermanita, mírate ahora eres una gran psicóloga, yo sé que desde la muerte de papá y mamá tu trabajaste para ayudar al abuelo y a mí, ahora yo quiero devolverte un poco de lo mucho que me has dado.- Dice Hotaru.

-Hotaru, no tienes por qué hacerlo, yo no quiero que tu batalles como yo lo hice, sé que pocas veces te lo digo, pero te quiero mucho.- Dice la chica mayor a su hermana

Ambas chicas se unen en un abrazo de hermanas, es cierto que Rei no era mucho de demostrar sus sentimientos, pero Hotaru, su pequeña hermana era su debilidad, su adoración.

El momento emotivo entre las dos hermanas se ve interrumpido, pues en ese momento llega Makoto al templo.

-Hola Mako-chan.- Saluda Hotaru alegremente a la chica de largo cabello castaño.- Bueno, me retiro, supongo que vienes a ver a Rei.-

-Hola Hotaru, nos vemos luego.- Saluda y se despide Makoto de la chica, hermana de Rei. Después de que se quedan solas la primera en hablar es la joven Miko.

-Hace mucho que no vienes al templo… ¿te sientes confundida verdad?- Pregunta Rei al ver a su amiga.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunta la chica de ojos verdes sorprendida de la buena intuición de su amiga.

-Se te olvida que soy una miko, y además psicóloga de profesión.- Le recuerda Rei a su amiga.

-Rei, tienes razón, estoy confundida no estoy convencida de…- Aquí la chica de ojos color esmeralda hace una pausa y la sacerdotisa toma la palabra.

-No estas convencida de casarte con Neflyte, es eso.- Dice la sacerdotisa adivinando lo que su amiga pensaba.

-Rei, sé qué hace mucho tiempo no vengo al templo, y de hecho sabes que no soy sintoísta, pero quiero que me digas que vez en mi futuro.- Suplica Makoto con ojos llorosos.

Unos momentos después, la hermosa sacerdotisa se encuentra sentada frente al fuego en posición de meditación, de repente puede ver como el pasado, presente y se le vienen a la mente visiones del futuro de su amiga, inmediatamente abre los ojos asustada.

-Mako-chan, el mundo da muchas vueltas, puedo ver a Andrew en tu futuro… pero también veo muchas lágrimas.- Confiesa la hermosa sacerdotisa de ojos amatistas a su amiga…..

**Hola:**

**Bien, aquí paso a dejar el segundo capítulo de este fanfic, el cual llevare hasta su final, ya que me encanta la pareja Makoto-Motoki (en este fic nombrado como Andrew ). **

**Sé que muchas cosas les parecerán extrañas, como el hecho de que haya mencionado que Makoto estudiaba en un colegio de señoritas y la mención sobre el uniforme en color gris, pero les recuerdo que este fic es un universo alterno, así que aquí las chicas en el pasado estudiaron en el mismo colegio que Rei en su tiempo de adolescentes.**

**En cuanto a Mina, aquí se menciona que es prima de Andrew, bien, tuve que escoger un nombre americano para la madre de Mina, quien es hermana del padre de Andrew, para darle más realismo a la historia, así que aquí Mina tendrá dos nacionalidades que es Americana-Japonesa.**

**Por último, gracias a Ellie-Kino, por haberse tomado la molestia de leer mi primer capítulo y ser también mi primer review, espero la historia sea de tu agrado.**

**Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia me la hacen saber.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**

_mo Mako, te prometo que esta será la mejor noche que hayas tenido en tu vida.- _


	3. Chapter 3 Recuerdos dulces y amargos

**Recuerdos dulces y amargos****.**

**Templo Hikawa.**

Makoto observa a su amiga de ojos amatistas, negándose a creer lo que esta le ha dicho, aunque dentro de si misma sabe que las predicciones de su amiga rara vez fallan, pues Rei era una de esas personas con dones especiales que poca gente tenia dado su entrenamiento como miko desde su infancia.

-No te creo, yo jamás volveré a ver a Andrew, porque jamás pienso ir a Estados Unidos, no pienso visitar el país de ese idiota que solo me utilizo y jugo conmigo.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes levantándose rápidamente del piso.

-Mako-chan, sabes perfectamente que si estas aquí es porque aunque sea un poco me crees, se que tu naciste dentro de una familia cristiana y eso lo respeto, pero también se que cada que tienes un problema vienes a mi.- Le recuerda la sacerdotisa.

-Yo no quiero volver a Andrew nunca mas en mi vida, lo odio con todo mi corazón.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes.- Además nunca se me olvidara que cuando mas lo necesitaba a mi lado me dejo sola.-

-Que lo necesitabas a tu lado es muy cierto, pero el tampoco sabia que tu estabas embarazada.- Le recuerda Rei.

_Tokio Japón, 6 años atrás…_

_Esa noche en la mansión de la Familia Kino no se encontraban la señora Mika y el señor Hiroki, tíos de Makoto, pues habían salido a Kyoto por asuntos de negocios, por lo que Makoto y Naru se habían quedado solas en casa. Esa noche Rei había ido a quedarse a dormir a casa de su amiga._

_-No se que voy a hacer Rei, yo no me siento preparada para asumir el hecho de tener un hijo, si tan solo Andrew estuviera a mi lado todo seria tan diferente, pero tengo mucho miedo de afrontarlo yo sola.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes que se encuentra acostada sobre su cama llorando._

_-Tranquilízate Mako-chan, yo se que ahorita no encuentras como afrontar tu problema, se que sin el apoyo de Andrew te sientes terriblemente mal, pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites.- Dice la hermosa chica de ojos amatistas acariciando el cabello de su amiga._

_-Yo no lo quiero Rei, hasta he pensado en…- Aquí la chica de ojos verdes hace una pause…- he pensado en abortar.-_

_-¡No lo vuelvas a decir Makoto!- Reprende la sacerdotisa sorprendida de las palabras de su amiga.- Disculpa si me exalte, se que ahorita sientes que no hayas la salida, pero estoy segura que ese bebe vendrá a alegrar tu vida y lo vas a amar mucho.-_

_-¿Tu lo crees?- Cuestiona la chica de ojos verdes a su amiga.-_

_-Por supuesto amiga, y no te preocupes, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Espérame un momento voy a hacerte un te para los nervios.- Dice la sacerdotisa y sale del cuarto._

_Algunos minutos después la chica de cabello negro y ojos color violeta regresa con una taza de té y se la ofrece a su amiga que se encuentra sentada en la cama y con los ojos hinchados._

_-Gracias Rei.- Dice Makoto y toma la taza de te entre sus manos, después lentamente le da un sorbo, pero algo extraño ocurre en su cuerpo._

_-¡Me duele!- Grita la chica de ojo verde dejando caer la taza que se quiebra al chocar con el piso, mientras ella se dobla de dolor tirada en el piso._

_-Mako-chan..¿Qué te sucede?__.- Pregunta la joven sacerdotisa bastante nerviosa y sin saber que hacer, pues ese día los señores Osaka, tíos de Makoto no se encontraban en casa.- ¡!Te estas desangrando Makoto!.- Grita Rei al ver como la sangre escurre entre las piernas de su amiga manchando su blanco vestido._

_-Ayúdame Rei, me duele mucho.- Se queja la chica de ojos verdes entre sollozo._

_-No te preocupe Mako-chan, todo estará bien, llamare a una ambulancia.- Dice la chica de largo cabello negro que corre a tomar el teléfono para marcar el numero indicado._

**Época**** Actual.**

-Mi embarazo.- Dice Makoto recordando con tristeza al bebe que hubiera podido tener.- Sé que muchas veces te dije que quería abortarlo, que lo odiaba por ser producto del estúpido amor que sentía por Andrew, pero todo eso que dije no era verdad, todo lo decía por el miedo que tenia de ser madre soltera, tu sabes yo era una adolescente de solo 18 años.-

-Lo se amiga, yo siempre supe que lo decías porque estabas triste por el abandono de Andrew y asustada por no saber cómo enfrentar tu situación, pero conozco tu aura y sé que hubieras sido incapaz de abortar por tu cuenta.- Dice Rei.- Solo quiero que sepas que yo no puse nada en tú te para que abortaras como Naru siempre dijo.-

-Lo se Rei, sé que tu no serias capaz de hacerme algo así.- Dice Makoto.- Pero tampoco entiendo como los médicos dijeron que yo había tomado una substancia abortiva, sé que tu no pusiste nada en él te, y yo tampoco tome nada para dañar a mi bebe.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes con tristeza.-

-Lo siento tanto Mako.- Dice la chica de ojos amatistas dando un abrazo a su amiga en señal de apoyo, sabía que a pesar de los año transcurrido Mako dentro de sí misma quería a ese bebe y hubiera deseado tenerlo.

Detrás de las puertas corredizas de la habitación donde se encuentran las dos amigas, la hermana de Rei se encuentra escuchando la conversación de ambas amigas mientras llora en silencio.-

-Perdóname Mako-chan, soy tan cobarde que jamás te podre decir que yo soy la única culpable de que perdieras a tu bebe.- Piensa la chica de ojo amatistas para sí misma. Después se aleja caminando del lugar para poder llorar abiertamente sin que Makoto o su hermana la puedan escuchar.-

**Washington, D.C., Estados Unidos.**

**Oficinas de Hanford Hotels Corporation.**

Andrew camina de un lado a otro por las oficinas de los negocios de su familia mientras es seguido por una joven de cabello castaño y ojos color verde olivo quien a pesar de tener rasgos orientales habla un perfecto inglés.

-¿Pero porque tu padre te manda a Japón?- Cuestiona la chica molesta a u novio.- Acaso habiendo tantos empleados en la empresa y teniendo familia en ese país asqueroso se le ocurre mandarte a ti.- Dice la chica rabiando.-

-Reika, en primer lugar me molesta que hables así de ese país, si bien te recuerdo aunque tu hayas nacido aquí en Estados Unidos tus padres son Japoneses, en segundo lugar Japón es un país hermoso y en tercero aunque me moleste la idea mi padre tiene razón, yo soy su único hijo ahora y lógicamente soy en quien más puede confiar.- Dice el chico rubio moleto.

-No será que vas a Japon para ir corriendo tras tu ex-novia, esa estúpida japonesa con la que te enredaste allá.- Dice la chica haciendo que su novio se ponga furioso.

-No vuelvas a insultar el nombre de Makoto, te lo prohíbo, sobre todo porque sabes que ella fue muy importante en mi vida.- Le recuerda Andrew, para después caminar hacia la salida alejándose de la chica.

-Esa odiosa japonesa, jamás que ninguna mujerzuela me quite a mi Andrew, mucho menos esa odiosa tipa del Japón.- Dice la chica rabiando, mientras los empleados de la compañía pasan y la voltean a ver con curiosidad.

-La novia del señor Andrew sí que es una loca histérica, sabrá dios que le dio para que se haya fijado en ella.- Murmura una de las recepcionistas creyendo que Reika no la alcanza a escuchar.

-Y tú estúpida ponte a trabajar, que cuando sea la señora Hansford me encargare de que seas despedida.- Amenaza Reika a la empleada y sale hecha una furia de las oficinas.

**Tokio ****Japón.**

**Restaurante Kino's Delicious.**

Es ya de mañana en Tokio, Lita se encuentra en las oficinas del restaurante mientras ayuda a los empleados en la elaboración del inventario de utilidades que se hace semanalmente.

-Hikari, quizá tenga que salir un momento cuando terminemos el inventario, así que te dejare encargado que atiendas a los proveedores cuando venga.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes a su empleada.

-De acuerdo señorita, descuide, ya sabe que puede confiar en mi.- Asiente la chica. En ese momento entra uno de los meseros a la oficina.

-¿Qué haces aquí Takeshi?... ¿Hubo problemas con algún cliente?- Pregunta Makoto preocupada.

-No señorita, solo vine a avisarle que el señor Sanjoi la está esperando afuera.- Avisa el mesero.

-De acuerdo, avísale que en un momento estoy allá abajo.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes al chico.

Makoto deja de hacer el trabajo dejándolo en manos de Hikari, y al levantarse se puede ver que viste un entallado pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes en color verde olivo que remarca sus curvas. Su largo caballo que se encontraba agarrado en una coleta entonces lo desamarra dejando caer alrededor de su cuerpo su hermoso cabello rizado y entonces sale de la oficina.

-Hola Neflyte…¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta la chica con molestia en su voz.

-Hermosa no estés enojada conmigo por favor, lamento mucho lo de ayer, tu sabes que no te quiero forzar a hacer algo que no quieras.- Finge hipocresía el chico.

-Neflyte, no lo sé, tu sabes y te he dicho muchas veces que no estoy preparada para eso que tú quieres, no te culpo y si tú quieres terminar la relación sabes que tampoco me opongo.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes con tranquilidad.

-Makoto, yo te amo, no me dejes, sabes que te esperare el tiempo que tú quieras, si es preciso hasta el día de nuestra boda, de todas maneras solo faltan tres meses.- Dice el chico de largo cabello castaño.

-De acuerdo, estas perdonado, pero que no se vuelva a repetir.- Dice la chica.

_-__Estúpida, te encanta que me arrastre ante ti, pero a partir del día en que nos casemos te enseñare a respetarme y te bajare tus aires de princesa.- Piensa el chico para sí mismo y esboza una sonrisa para disimular su descontento._

-De acuerdo querida, así será.- Asegura Neflyte para no hacer enojar a su novia y seguir en pie con el compromiso matrimonial.-

-Bien Neflyte, ahora me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo aquí en el restaurante, así que te veo más tarde o mejor mañana.- Pide la chica.

-De acuerdo Makoto, te dejo para que sigas trabajado, pero cuando nos casemos te olvidas de seguir metiéndote en la cocina del restaurante, tu eres una señorita de clase y no se ve muy bien que andes metiéndote en la cocina como si fueras cualquier empleada.-

-Neflyte por favor, sabes que una de mis grandes pasiones es la cocina, así que aunque tenga los restaurantes llenos de cocineros jamás dejare de hacer esto porque simplemente me agrada.- Dice la chica y se aleja de el para evitar discutir. Entonces sus ojos se fijan en una pareja que está sentada en una de las mesas que se encuentran en las áreas exclusivas del restaurante, los cuales se besan cariñosamente y no puede evitar recordar su pasado.

**7 años atrás…**

_El joven rubio se encuentra sentado en una de las áreas privadas del restaurante, la cual esta apartada de las demás y un biombo que se encuentra en el lugar impide que los demás comensales del restaurante puedan observar a quienes estén en esa mesa._

_-Vamos Mako porque tardaras tanto.- Se pregunta a sí mismo el chico que comienza a desesperarse, pero en ese momento la hermosa chica de ojos verde que viste el uniforme de colegiala llega con un pastel en sus manos el cual se encuentra hermosamente decorado._

_-Drew, que desesperado eres, no tarde nada.- Dice la chica de ojos verde poniendo el pastel sobre la mesa y llamando a su novio como lo solía hacer de manera cariñosa, acortando su nombre._

_-Mako, sabes que no me gusta estar alejado de ti ni un solo momento.- Dice el chico mientras toma la mano de su novia y la besa cariñosamente._

_-Mi amor, te hice un pastel de limón, sé que es tu favorito, me lo dijo Serena.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes mientras parte el pastel con un cuchillo y le sirve una rebanada a su novio._

_-Mako linda, te amo, no tenías que molestarte, además no es mi cumpleaños.- Le dice su novio y la abraza cariñosamente._

_-No necesito una fecha especial para demostrarte mi amor.- Dice la chica mientras le da a probar a su novio el pastel._

_-Mi amor, cocinas delicioso, es el mejor pastel de limón que he probado, por eso te amo y me quiero casar contigo.- Dice el chico levantándose de la silla para abrazar a su novia._

_-¿Solo por eso?- Pregunta Makoto fingiendo enojarse._

_-Por supuesto que no mi Mako, me gusta tu comida, pero más te amo a ti y de igual manera te amaría aunque cocinaras tan mal como mi hermana o mi prima.- Dice el chico, después se aproxima a los labios de su novia y la besa- Por cierto yo también te tengo una sorpresa.- Dice el chico, mientras toma de la mesa una cajita de terciopelo que Mako no había visto y de ella saca un collar adornado con un hermoso Jade._

_-Es hermoso.- Exclama Makoto al observar la gema._

_-No es muy costoso ni lujoso, pero al verlo en el aparador mientras acompañaba a Mina a comprarse un juego de aretes lo mire y te lo compre, se ve bien con el color de tus ojos.- Le dice el chico._

_-Te amo Andrew, no me importa el precio, para mi es el regalo más lindo que me hayan dado.- Susurra la chica en voz baja._

_-Yo también te amo__, eres simplemente adorable.- Le responde el chico._

**Época**** actual.**

-Drew, todo hubiera sido tan maravilloso si hubieras seguido a mi lado.- Dice la chica recordando a su amor de adolescencia con dolor.- Soy una idiota no sé porque tengo que acordarme de él, seguro el imbécil en este momento estará con otra y ni se acordara de mi.-

**Washington D.C., Estados Unidos.**

Al mismo tiempo, del otro lado del mundo, Andrew se encuentra en su recamara mientras observa el cielo azul y estrellado. Entre sus manos tiene un collar cuyo centro está adornado con un hermoso jade y no puede evitar recordar a su antigua dueña.

-¿Cómo estarás mi Mako linda?.- Se pregunta en silencio mientras observa el collar que antaño usara la chica.

_Tokio __Japón, 6 años atrás…_

_Después__ de que Makoto le tira un puñetazo a Andrew por haber terminado su relación de forma tan cruel, la hermosa chica de ojos verdes sale corriendo del departamento maldiciendo a Andrew, pero el chico rubio sale de su casa mientras la sigue sin que él lo pueda ver._

_-¿Por qué me hiciste esto Drew?.- Pregunta la chica entre sollozos mientras llora sentada frente a un lago.- Jamás te lo voy a perdonar.- Dice la chica y entonces de su cuello arranca el collar que Andrew le regalara y lo tira al agua, después se levanta y se va del lugar._

_De entre los arbustos, Andrew observa dolido como Makoto llora, pero cuando ella se va camina hacia el lago y toma el collar entre sus manos antes de que se lo lleve el agua._

_-Espero que algún día me perdones Mako-chan, sé que no lo entiendes, pero es lo mejor para los dos, te amo y lo que menos hubiera querido hacer es lastimarte.- Piensa el chico para sí mismo sin evitar que las lágrimas salgan de sus azules ojos._

Estado Unido, época actual.

-Mako linda, me da gusto que tengas un novio a quien amar y te haya dado el amor que yo no pude darte, aunque yo jamás pude olvidarte, y jamás te podre sacar de mi corazón.- Piensa el chico para si mismo y suspira.

-Mi dulce Mako.- Menciona en voz baja y sin querer el nombre de la persona que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia sigue viviendo dentro de su corazón.

**Tokio ****Japón, Colegio Private Girls T.A.**

Es medio día en Japón y las chicas con el uniforme grisáceo del colegio católico empiezan a salir para regresar a sus hogares.

-Nos vemos Hotaru, y por favor no olvides hacer la tarea.- Dice una chica de corto cabello castaño.

-´Por supuesto Umi, le prometí a mi hermana que mejoraría mis calificaciones, no le puedo fallar.- Dice la chica de ojos amatistas a su amiga, y después se va caminando rumbo a su casa. Pero al dar vuelta en una esquina se tropieza con alguien.

-Yo lo siento mucho.- Se disculpa Hotaru, pero entonces escucha una voz que la paraliza.

-Bruja estúpida, tenías que ser tu.- Dice la chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes refiriéndose a Hotaru.

-Te dije que fue sin querer, y aquí la única bruja eres tú, eres malvada y no tienes corazón, envidias a tu prima, pero un día el karma se encargara de cobrártelo.- Dice la chica de ojos amatistas enojada

-Maldita mocosa, cállate y no vuelvas a repetir lo que acabas de mencionar o te prometo que tu hermana la bruja mayor será quien lo pague.- Dice Naru, mientras le da una fuerte bofetada a la chica de corto cabello negro haciendo que un hilo de sangre corra por su boca.

En esos momentos un auto rojo se detiene en medio de la calle y de el baja una hermosa chica de largo cabello negro y ojos también color amatista, la cual corre enfurecida a donde se encuentran las dos chicas y le propina un fuerte puñetazo a Naru.

-¡Maldita perra que sea la última vez que lastimas a mi hermana!.- Le grita con fuerza mientras le da ahora una bofetada en el rostro.-

-La única perra que veo aquí eres tu.- Dice Naru levantando su mano para regresarle el golpe a la sacerdotisa, pero entonces esta le detiene el golpe.

-Mira Naru Osaka, si me quieres ofender a mi hazlo, no me importa, si quieres ir pregonando que soy una bruja con poderes extraños, tampoco me importa, pero no vuelvas a lastimar a mi hermana porque se me olvidara que eres la prima de mi mejor amiga y no me tentare el corazón para ponerte en tu lugar.-Le dice la sacerdotisa enojada.

Naru entonces sin decir más, sigue su camino, no sin antes mirar de forma amenazadora a Hotaru, lo cual hacia estremecer a la jovencita.

-¿Estas bien Hotaru?- Cuestiona Rei a su hermana mientras la abraza cariñosamente, pero esta no responde pues se encuentra llorando con mucho temor.- ¿Hermanita, que te hizo esa bruja porque te pones así?-

-Rei, perdóname, solo tropecé con ella, y se molesto eso fue todo.- Miente la chica de cabello corto.

-Hotaru, soy tu hermana mayor, sabes que puedes confiar en mi y que no tienes nada que temer, si fuera preciso yo te defendería con uñas y dientes de quien sea y daría mi vida por protegerte.- Dice la chica mas grande.

-Te quiero mucho Rei, perdóname si he sido una carga para ti desde que murieron papá y mamá.- Dice la joven adolescente.

-Hotaru, escúchame bien tonta, tu jamás has sido una carga para mí, después de la muerte de nuestros padres tu eres mi razón para vivir, te quiero y si no te tuviera a ti me sentiría muy sola.- Dice Rei.

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Estados Unidos.**

Era de noche en Estados Unidos, Andrew, Darien y la pequeñita Usagui se han despedido ya de todo y se encuentran arriba del avión que ha comenzado a despegar.

-¿En qué piensas cuñado?.- Pregunta el chico pelinegro de ojos azules que carga en brazos a una pequeñita rubia que se encuentra dormida.

-Tu eres mi amigo, no te lo puedo negar, tu sabes que en mi mente siempre esta ella.- Dice el chico rubio.

-Piensa que después de todo ir a Japón no es tan terrible, quizá la puedas ver, digo si dices que es muy amiga de tu prima seguro podrás verla, y si yo fuera tu trataría de confesarle toda la verdad y reconquistarla.- Aconseja el chico pelinegro.

-Claro que no, ella ya tiene novio, tiene a alguien que la ama y no quiero ir a confundir su vida, aunque no niego que me encantaría verla de lejos por lo menos, o también verla y pedirle perdón.- Confiesa el chico rubio.

-Cuñado, que cosas dices, si mi Sere estuviera viva seguro te aconsejaría luchar por ella, por tu chica de cabello castaño y ojos color jade.- Dice Darien haciendo énfasis a las características de la ex-novia de su amigo que ya de tantas vece escucharlo hablar de ella había aprendido.- Además no sé porque andas con Reika, ella no me gusta para ti es frívola y caprichosa, además no la amas, solo andas con ella porque sus rasgos japoneses, sus ojos verdes y su cabello castaño te recuerdan a tu querida Makoto.

-Si mira quien lo dice, y por favor, deberías de dejar de llamarme cuñado, aunque nos duela, Serena ya no está aquí, y tu un día te volverás a enamorar, mejor simplemente llámame amigo.- Dice el chico rubio.

-Sabes que es muy difícil encontrar a una mujer que te acepte con una hija, y yo jamás aceptaría a una mujer que no acepte a mi Usagui, además no pienso enamorarme de nadie, Serena siempre será la dueña de mi corazón.- Dice el chico pelinegro.

**Templo Hikawa.**

Al mismo tiempo, en Japón era de día, y en el templo se hallaban reunidas Rei, Makoto, Mina y Amy.

-¿Pero cómo fue que te reconciliaste con Taiki?.- Pregunta la rubia curiosa a la chica peliazul.

-Muy sencillo, Taiki paso por mí a casa, yo iba muy enojada, me llevo a su departamento aprovechando que Seiya no estaba, me dio este anillo y me propuso matrimonio, y por ultimo acabamos haciendo el amor.- Dice la chica peliazul a sus amigas mientras ríe al recordar su noche de pasión.

-Eso sí que es romántico, ojala que Seiya me pida matrimonio pronto, es que lo amo tanto.- Dice la rubia mientras suspira.

-No dudo que pronto lo haga, los dos están muy enamorados y son tan cursis que si fueran un producto comestible serian un pastel de chocolate con mermelada de fresa.- Dice la sacerdotisa echándose a reír.

-Tú deberías conseguirte un novio Rei-chan, eres muy bella y tienes muchos pretendientes.- Dice la chica rubia.

-Ahorita no me interesa, después de Kaido me prometí no volverme a fijarme en ningún imbécil que no acepte a Hotaru como parte de mi vida.- Dice la joven sacerdotisa

-Es ciertas chicas, es mejor que Rei espere y encuentre al hombre ideal y no que se case sin amor con el primero que se le atraviese.- Dice Makoto con tristeza en su mirada.

-Mako-chan '¿estas triste?- Pregunta Amy a su amiga.

-Por supuesto que no, yo amo a Neflyte, el es un hombre guapísimo y muchas mujeres estarían felices de ser su novia.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes.

-Por supuesto que es guapísimo y no lo voy a negar, pero Andrew es más guapo, lindo, tierno y te adoraba.- Dice la chica rubia de ojos azules ante la mirada recriminante de Rei y Amy.

-Por favor Minako, no me vuelvas a mencionar al imbécil de tu primo, sé que es tu familia y que tú lo adoras, pero lo que me hizo fue una bajeza, y además a mí ya no me interesa- Dice Mokoto molesta y a punto de irse, pero Mina se levanta y la detiene del brazo.

-Perdón Mako-chan, no quise lastimarte y por favor, no se te olvide ir a la reunión que prepararemos mañana, recuerda que estoy celebrando mi tercer año de noviazgo con Seiya y quiero que todas ustedes estén ahí.- Dice la chica rubia que pecaba de ser demasiado melosa con su novio.

**Un ****día después.**

**Mansión**** Kino, recamara de Naru.**

Naru se encontraba en su habitación molesta al recordar que Rei, o mejor dicho la bruja del templo como ella la llamaba, la hubiera puesto en su lugar.

-Maldita mocosa sintoísta, debí cerrarle la boca para siempre aquel día que se atravesó en mis planes, espero que la idiota no abra la boca o estaré perdida.- Dice Naru mientras abre con llave un cajón donde tenía guardado un frasco que contenía una sustancia extraña. En eso la señora Mika, su madre, entra al domicilio sin que la chica se dé cuenta haciéndola sobresaltarse.

-¿Te asuste hija?...¿Que escondes en ese cajón?.- Pregunta la señora de ojos verdes a su hija, la cual se pone pálida y duda en responder.

-Madre, que cosas dices, que tendría yo que esconder, solo es mi diario.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes para evitar que su madre siga preguntando.

-Hija, pero tú no escribes diario.- Dice la señora sospechando que Naru le esconde algo.

-Déjame tranquila, porque no confías en mí, no te lo dijera la huérfana de Makoto porque a ella si le creerías verdad, quieres a esa maldita huérfana más que a mi.- Dice la chica molesta.

-Naru, no vuelvas a llamar así a tu prima, sabes que tus palabras la lastiman y a ella la quiero tanto como a ti, yo la he criado y es como mi hija.- Dice la señora y después sale molesta de la habitación.

-Si claro, para la princesita todo el dinero, todo el amor de mis padres, hasta el imbécil de Neflyte se fijó en ella.- Dice la chica rabiando mientras estrella una botella de perfume contra el tocador quebrando el vidrio.- Lo único divertido que he visto hasta hoy fue ver como sufrió cuando el extranjero la abandono embarazada.- Dice la chica soltando una fuerte carcajada.

**Departamento Chiba.**

Darien se encuentra en la sala de su departamento mientras juega con la pequeña Usagui, cuando de un momento a otro se abre la puerta del departamento y entra una mujer de largo cabello negro.

-¡Darien, mi hermanito!- Exclama la mujer feliz corriendo a abrazar al chico ojiazul.

-Setsu, hermana te extrañe mucho.- Dice Andrew mientras levanta en brazos a la hermosa chica.- Hermanita tengo tantas cosas que contarte, en este tiempo alejado de ti me has hecho falta.

-¿Esta es mi pequeña sobrinita Usagui?- Cuestiona la bella chica de ojos rojizos acariciando a la pequeña niña. En ese momento sale Andrew del cuarto de baño y observa la conmovedora escena.

-Supongo que ella es Setsuna ¿verdad?- Pregunta el chico rubio en japonés a Darien, pues aunque frecuentemente entre ellos hablaban en inglés, en esta ocasión se dirigía en el otro idioma por respeto a la hermana de su amigo

-Por supuesto, esta es mi adorada hermana.- Dice el chico pelinegro presentándolos.

-Usted debe ser Andrew Hansford, el hermano de Serena… ¿verdad?.- Pregunta la chica de ojos rojizos.- Sabe, me hubiera gustado poder conocer a su hermana, Darien me hablaba mucho de ella, de verdad lo lamento.- Dice la chica.-

-No se preocupe señorita Setsuna, en realidad aun me duele la muerte de Serena, usted sabe, ella era mi única hermana, pero ahora me dedico a ser un tio consentidor para le pequeñita Usagui.- Dice el chico rubio acariciando el cabello rubio de su sobrina.

-Hermano, tenemos tanto de que hablar, tengo unas reservaciones para comer en el restaurante Kino's delicious, no sabía que Andrew, estuviera aquí, pero él podría ir con nosotros.- Dice la chica de cabello negro haciendo que el corazón de Andrew de un vuelco dentro de su pecho al recordar que Makoto era la heredera de esa cadena de restaurantes y que probablemente pudiera encontrársela ahí.

-Muchas gracias Setsuna, y muy amable de tu parte, pero la verdad es que tengo planeado ir a visitar a mis tío y a mi prima, no sé si Darien te conto, pero tengo familia que vive aquí en Japón y quiero verlos.- Miente el chico rubio para evitar ir al lugar donde sabia podía encontrar a la chica que tanto seguía amando pero que hizo sufrir en el pasado.

**Calles de Tokio.**

Andrew conducía por las calles de la ciudad de Tokio para llegar al lugar tan esperado, la casa de sus tíos, la familia Aino Hansford, pero por cada lugar en que va pasando de la gran ciudad no puede evitar recordar a aquella mujer que le había hecho vivir los mejores momentos de su vida, pero también los más dolorosos.

-Ir a comer a Kino's delicious, imposible, hice sufrir mucho a mi Mako linda, ahora no puedo aparecer como si nada hubiera pasado, menos ahora que estas comprometida.- Piensa el chico en silencio.

**Mansión**** Aino.**

Esa noche, dentro de la gran mansión Aino, se está celebrando el tercer aniversario de noviazgo de Mina y su novio, por lo que la rubia había invitado a sus mejores amigas así como a sus respectivas parejas al evento.

-Te amo Seiya, gracias por darme tres años de felicidad a tu lado.- Dice la chica rubia con voz melosa a su novio.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme mi amor, sabes que no hay nada que me haga más feliz que estar contigo, te amo Minako Aino Hansford.- Le responde el chico de ojos color zafiro.

-Valla que ustedes dos si rebasan el límite de la cursilería.- Dice la chica de cabello negro y ojos color amatistas echándose a reir.

-Rei, como eres malvada, tu siempre te estas burlando.- Reniega la rubia.

-Ya tontita, sabes que me gusta verte feliz amiga, aunque si eres tan cursi empalagosa como un pastel de chocolate con mermelada de fresa.- Le dice la chica pelinegra ahora, mientras ambas se enfrascan en sus típicas discusiones, ante la risa de todos los presentes.

-Por cierto Mako, ¿Por qué no trajiste a Neflyte?- Cuestiona Mina a su amiga, la chica de ojos color verde.

-Hace unos días tuve unas problemas con él, y aunque ya nos arreglamos la verdad hoy no tengo ganas de verlo, tenía ganas de estar a solas con ustedes.- Dice la chica de cabello color castaño.- Bien chicas, me disculpan un momento, voy a pasar al tocador de tu casa.- Dice Makoto a la rubia.

-Por supuesto Mako querida, ya conoces el camino ve con confianza.- Dice Minako.

Mientras tanto en el recibidor de la gran mansión, una señora rubia de edad madura, pero muy guapa y parecida a Mina se encuentra abrazando cariñosamente a un joven rubio que acababa de llegar.

-Andrew mi sobrino querido, que gusto me da verte, sabía que en estos días llegarías, aunque no pensé que tan pronto.- Dice la señora emocionada de ver al hijo de su hermano.

-Lo mismo digo Tia Cebella, tenía muchas ganas de saludarla, por cierto ¿Dónde está tio Taichi y Minako?... me muero de ganas por saludarlos.- Dice el chico rubio.

-Taichi salió de la ciudad, se encuentra en Kyoto por asuntos de trabajo pero el fin de semana ya estará aquí, en cuanto a Minako ella se encuentra aquí pero…-Aquí la señora hace una pausa, pues escucha unos pasos que la hacen quedarse callada suponiendo que esa noche habrá mucha tensión.

-Señora Cebella, buenas noches, voy a pasar el tocador.- Dice Makoto sin poner mucha atención al joven que se encuentra de espaldas. Por su parte Andrew al escuchar esa voz conocida que le parece tan melodiosa se da la vuelta encontrándose frente a frente con Makoto.

-Mako linda.- Balbucea el chico rubio sin querer la manera cariñosa en que llamaba a la chica anteriormente sintiendo como su corazón da un vuelco al verla ahí frente a él, luciendo un sencillo pero elegante vestido negro que le llega a media pierna el cual acentúa la figura de la chica, mientras sus rizos ahora caen sueltos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Por su parte, Makoto mira sorprendida al hombre que le dio tanta felicidad pero que también le hizo la vida desgraciada y dentro de su corazón siente un gran cumulo de sentimientos que se interponen, pues siente que su corazón se acelera al verlo, pero también puede revivir nuevamente el dolor al recordar la cruel manera en que la había terminado Andrew.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?.- Pregunta la chica con la voz entrecortada…

**Hola:**

**Después**** de exactamente una semana aquí tengo el capítulo número 3 de "Amor inolvidable", espero que sea del agrado de todos aquellos que me leen y de los que leerán mi historia en el futuro.**

**Bien como se darán cuenta esa Molly es una Bitch en toda la extensión de las palabras, esa chiquilla aun dara muchas sorpresas, asi como también Hotaru, así que espero no se desesperen. En cuanto a Andrew poco a poco se irán revelando los motivos que lo llevaron a dejar a Makoto.**

**Ahora sí, antes de irme, quiero dar las gracias muy especialmente a Ellie-Kino, Sailorlargo y Leonor de Eboli por sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir escribiendo cada capítulo, y por supuesto también a aquellos que se molestan porque Serena no es la protagonista de la historia como ya me lo han hecho saber.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	4. Chapter 4 Sentimientos en mi corazon

**Sentimientos en mi corazón.**

**Mansión Aino.**

Andrew observa a la chica de ojos verdes embelesado, pues le parece que hoy es más hermosa que cuando la conoció siendo una linda adolescente, dentro de su corazón siente una gran confusión de sentimientos, al tenerla frente a él, confirma que en su corazón siempre ha estado y jamás ha dejado de amarla, pero también hay triste por saber que ella ya no es suya y una rabia contra sí mismo por haberla lastimado en el pasado creyendo que era lo mejor para los dos, o mejor aún, lo que él creía mejor para ella.

-Mi dulce y tierna Mako, eres más linda que antes.- Dice el chico por inercia y sin pensar.

La chica de largo cabello castaño siente como su corazón late acelerado y las lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos al recordar la cruel manera en como habían terminado las cosas, está ahí frente al hombre que tanto ha amado y siente unos deseos inmensos de besarlo, pero también de dejársele ir a puñetazos, porque eso era lo que merecía, su desprecio.

-Yo me voy ahora mis…- La chica no puede terminar de hablar, pues entonces su vista se nubla y de pronto ve todo negro…

-¡Mi amor!.- Alarmado Andrew al ver como la chica está a punto de caer al suelo se apresura y alcanza a cargarla en brazos para evitar que caiga al piso.

-¡Makoto!.- Exclama alarmada también la señora Cebella, tía de Andrew y madre de Mina.- ¡Traigan algo de agua!.- Ordena la señora a una de las empleadas de su casa.

-¡Mako! ¡Mi amor, reacciona por favor!.- La llama Andrew desesperado, pero la chica sigue inconsciente.

Mientras tanto en el jardín de la mansión, las chicas platican y bromean unas entre otras, sin imaginarse lo que ha sucedido adentro.

-Pues si amigas, solo quería decirles ahorita que Mako no está, efectivamente Andrew va a llegar en estos días, pero solo estará por un par de semanas por aquí, me encantaría tanto que Mako y Andrew se encontraran de nuevo.- Dice la chica rubia.

-Ni lo digas Minako, el será muy tu primo y lo que quieras, pero solo es un patán poco hombre que lastimo a Mako-chan, y por favor avísanos cuando el venga, para evitar que Mako se pare por tu casa.- Molesta la chica peliazul.-

-Dejen de discutir tonterías, Mako no es una niña, ella sabrá si quiere evitar ver a Andrew o no…- Las regañaba la sacerdotisa, pero en eso llega una de las empleadas alarmada.

-¡Señorita Minako, su amiga, la Señorita Makoto se ha desmayado!- Alarmada la sirvienta.

-¡ ¿Qué?- Exclama Mina alarmada.- Amy, rápido tu eres médico, vamos a atenderla.-

_-Algo me dice que no podremos evitar el encuentro entre Mako y Andrew, sino es que ya sucedió.- Piensa la sacerdotisa._

**Kino's Delicious.**

Mientras tanto en el interior de la más lujosa cadena de restaurantes de Japón, el Kino's Delicious, Darien platica animadamente con su familia después de haber estado lejos de ellos por algunos años.

-Pero si mi sobrina es encantadora.- Dice Setuna acariciando la cabecita rubia de la niña...- ¿Verdad amor?- Cuestiona la joven a un chico peliplateado que está sentado a su lado.

-´Por supuesto mi amor, es una niña preciosa, algún día nosotros también tendremos los nuestros.- Dice el apuesto chico

-Por cierto Diamante, me da gusto que tú y mi hermana se hayan casado, mejor cuñado no pude tener.- Dice Darien recordando que desde que había partido a estudiar a Estados Unidos su hermana y el chico ya eran novios.

-Gracias Darien, a mí también me da gusto, no hay nada que me haga más feliz que el hecho de que tu hermana sea mi esposa.- Contento el chico peliplateado.

-¿Pero porque Andrew no vino?- Pregunta un hombre maduro parecido a Darien.- Al menos si no pude conocer a la madre de mi hija, me gustaría conocer a la familia de ella, a los Hansford.- Dice el señor.

-Padre, no sé si te dije, pero Andrew tiene familia aquí en Japón, así que fue a visitarlos ya será en otra ocasión.- Dice el chico pelinegro.

-Endymion querido, entiende al muchacho, es normal que quiera ver a su familia, además es importante que Usagui también conozca a los tíos de Andrew, después de todo también vienen siendo parientes de ella.- Dice la madre de Andrew.

-Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Zafiro?... Tenía muchas ganas de verlo.- Dice Darien con tristeza.

-Ni me recuerdes a ese vago, he hecho todo para que enderece su vida, pero cada día va de mal en peor, dejo la universidad, se fue de la casa y duramos días sin saber de el.- Molesto el señor Endymion.

-Espero no eche a perder su vida, mi querido hermano, cuando lo vea tendré una plática seria con el.- termina el chico pelinegro con tristeza.

**Agencia de Automóviles Sanjoi**

Dentro de la oficina de la empresa de Neflyte Sanjoi, se encuentra sentado un chico de largo cabello color plata haciendo unas llamadas, al colgar el teléfono voltea a la puerta.

-Adelante.-

-Buenos días… ¿Señor Sanjoi?.- Saluda como dudando el chico pelinegro de hermosos ojos azules que acaba de entrar en la oficina.

-Te equivocas Zaf, yo no soy el señor Sanjoi, él es demasiado inteligente como para dar la cara a la primera, yo soy Malachite… pero ahora la primera pregunta…¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?-

-Mi nombre, no es importante, simplemente soy conocido en el bajo mundo como Zaf, eso es todo, si no les gusta me puedo ir por donde vine, de igual manera hay demasiadas personas dispuestas a pagar por mis servicios.- Dice el chico dando la media vuelta.

-Espera.- Lo detiene Malachite.

-Entonces si estoy contratado.-

-El señor Neflyte no te atenderá por el momento, pero yo estoy aquí para representarlo, y si estas contratado.

-¿A quién tengo que aniquilar?.- Pregunta el chico decidido.

-Todo a su tiempo Zaf, todo a su tiempo.-

**Mansión Aino.**

Makoto empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente y su vista se va aclarando cada vez más, esa sensación de sentir las manos de Andrew acariciando su rostro y verlo frente a ella le parece sueño maravilloso, pero poco a poco se va dando cuenta de que es la realidad.

-¿Mi amor, te encuentras bien?- Pregunta Andrew preocupado al ver como la chica vuelve en sí.

-Así que era verdad.- Dice Makoto con tristeza, sintiendo como un nudo se le hace en la garganta.- Yo me largo ahora mismo.- Termina diciendo la chica de ojos verde y se levanta rápidamente del sillón para huir y que nadie pueda ver sus lágrimas.

-¡Mako, esperas!- Preocupado Andrew, pero entonces Minako lo detiene.

-Primo, creo que no es el momento, tu espera aquí sentado, Rei ira tras ella.- Dice la chica rubia viendo como la sacerdotisa sale corriendo detrás de su amiga.

-Pero ella se acaba de desmayar, puede sentirse mal de nuevo.- Dice el chico rubio.

-No te preocupes imbécil, Rei jamás la dañaría porque es su amiga y todas la queremos, jamás la dañaríamos como tú lo hiciste.- Indignada la chica peliazul que rara vez se enojaba, pues si por algo se caracterizaba era por ser la más paciente y dulce de todas.

-¡Amy!- La regaña la chica rubia.

-Minako por favor, este imbécil será muy tu primo, pero eso es lo que es un imbécil, y ahora finge preocuparse por Mako, por favor, si más daño le hizo cuando la abandono y aparte emb…- Amy no puede terminar pues es interrumpida por la rubia.

-Amy por favor.- La mira la rubia con ojos suplicantes.

-Tienes razón, no tengo porque hablar de mas, a este idiota ya le cobrara la vida todo el daño que ha hecho, ahora voy con Mako.- Dice la chica peliazul, Taiki eta a punto de seguirla, pero Seiya lo detiene.

-Hermano, creo que será mejor que tu novia valla sola, esas son cosas de chicas.- Dice el pelinegro novio de Minako

Mientras tanto sentada entre los arbustos del jardín de la mansión, la chica de ojos color verde llora amargamente, mientras la chica de cabello negro la abraza.

-Tranquila Mako, yo sabría que te pondrías así, pero aprovecha que tienes a Andrew cerca para aclarar las cosas tú y el tienen muchas cosas de que hablar.- Aconseja la sacerdotisa.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Rei?.- Pregunta la chica castaña con indignación.- El me abandono de la manera más cruel, me dijo muy claro que yo había sido solo un pasatiempo para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales, eso está muy claro un estúpido extranjero saciando sus ganas de tener una aventura exótica con una japonesa para tener que contar a su regreso, eso me quedo claro hace 6 años.- Dice Makoto.

_Flash Back_.

_-Mako, entiende linda, tu querías escuchar cursilerías yo te las dije, yo quería sexo tú me lo diste…pero la verdad ya me enfade, y sabes que mañana mismo me largo de Tokio.- Dice el chico._

_-Tan solo sexo, eso es lo que fui para ti, solo un juguete, cómo pudiste engañarme en estos tres años.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes y entonces le tira un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla a su ex novio…_

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Sé que lo que te hizo Andrew puede parecer terrible, pero por alguna razón yo sé que él te amaba, su aura es…-Aquí la sacerdotisa es interrumpida.

-Rei, sé que por haber recibido un entrenamiento sintoísta tienes un sentido de la intuición muy elevado, pero esta vez estas equivocada, ese Andrew es un desgraciado de lo peor.- Dice Amy que acaba de llegar.

-Amy tiene razón, yo no debo llorar por ese imbécil…y sin embargo aquí estoy llorando como una estúpida.- En ese momento el celular de la chica de ojos verdes se oye sonar, al verlo se da cuenta de que es Neflyte.

-Neflyte.- Contesta la chica el teléfono tratando de recomponer su voz.

_-Hola Makoto, ¿aun estas en la fiesta de tu amiga Minako?.- Cuestiona el hombre que habla del otro lado de la línea._

-Por supuesto… ¿te gustaría venir aquí?- Cuestiona la chica de ojos verdes.- Por favor, no traje mi auto, me vine con Rei y no quiero regresar sola a casa.-

_-De acuerdo querida, allá voy.- Dice Neflyte antes de colgar el teléfono._

Makoto cuelga el teléfono, para después limpiar su rostro y arreglarlo un poco mientras Rei la mira con reproche.

-¿Qué tontería estas planeando Makoto?- Pregunta la bella sacerdotisa a su amiga.

-Nada, solo que aquí no pasó nada, vamos dentro de la fiesta.-

-Así se habla Mako-chan, demuéstrale a ese imbécil que tu vales y que ya no te importa, hombres como el no valen la pena.- Anima la chica peliazul.

-¡Ustedes sí que son un par de locas!- Exclama la chica pelinegra bastante molesta caminando con sus amigas hacia la fiesta.

**Departamento de Neflyte.**

El chico de largo cabello castaño rizado se levanta de la cama, con una sábana enredada en la mitad de su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo y camina hacia el guardarropa.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunta la chica de corto cabello castaño bastante molesta.

-Tengo que verme con tu adorable primita, se le ocurrió que fuera de Minako a acompañarla, lo siento querida, pero ella es la del dinero.- Cínico el chico mirando a la joven que yace desnuda en la cama cubierta por unas sábanas.

¡Esa estúpida niña rica se cree que puede tener lo que quiere a la hora que quiere!.- Exclama Naru molesta.

-No es que se lo crea, en verdad que lo puede tener porque tiene el poder de tener dinero…-Aquí el chico hace una pausa.-…Claro que después de la boda me encargare de que ponga todo a mi nombre y se olvide de sus caprichos la someteré y la enseñare a hacer mi voluntad.-

-¡Estúpido!.- Dice la chica tomando una copa y lanzándola cerca de Neflyte.

¡Que haces idiota!- Enojado el chico.- ¿Acaso pretendes arruinar mi rostro?.- Dice Neflyte estrujando a Naru.

-Eres un pobre imbécil, serás guapo y astuto, pero aunque te cases con la idiota de mi prima, estoy segura de que cada noche cuando le hagas el amor la idiota se estará acordando de su ex novio extranjero.- Dice la chica soltando una fuerte carcajada.

-¡Deja de reírte estúpida!- Grita el chico sin lograr que Naru le haga caso.

**Mansión Aino.**

Andrew se encuentra sentado en el sofá junto con Minako y su tía Cebella, conversando sobre lo sucedido.

-Tía, Minako, a ustedes no les puedo mentir, ustedes saben que nunca deje de amarla.- Dice el chico rubio.

-Lo se sobrino, sé que a pesar de que eras un adolescente la adorabas y siempre reprobé el hecho de que la terminaras, no fue eso lo mejor.-

-Primo, lo siento tanto, pero tú mismo te das cuenta de que nada en la vida es seguro, ya vez Serena que estaba llena de vida no está ya entre nosotros, mas sin embargo tu…-La chica rubia no termina lo que iba a decir, pues entonces entran las otras chicas a la sala.

-Señora Cebella, Minako, yo siento tanto lo ocurrido.- Dice la chica de cabello castaño ignorando a Andrew.

-Mako, tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.- Se levanta Andrew del sofá acercándose a la chica de ojos verdes.

-¿Tu y yo?...¿Pero de qué?.- Pregunta Makoto con ironía.

-Chicas, dejémoslos solos.- Dice la señora Cebella. Cada una de ellas hace caso y se aleja.

-Mako, sé que no existen palabras para remedia el daño que te hice.-

-¿Daño?...¿Pero cuál daño?.- Cuestiona la chica como si ignorara lo que Andrew tratara de decirle.- Oh si ya recuerdo, te remuerde la conciencia por haberme terminado aquella tarde lluviosa, no te preocupes Andrew, tan solo era una mocosa de 18 años, tan solo fue una ilusión de adolescente, ya sabes a esa edad te termina el novio y piensas que el mundo se acaba, que es el único hombre, pero no pasa nada.

-Mako-linda, yo.-

-No diga nada, al contrario tengo que darte las gracias, no puedo negarte que para mí también fue un placer tener sexo contigo.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes.- Porque si lo recuerdo, estuviste conmigo solo por sexo, y sabes que me encanto, porque me abriste las puertas a un mundo maravilloso, gracias a ti aprendí a enloquecer a cualquier hombre en la cama, claro que desde hace dos años que estoy con mi novio, no he tenido otra aventurilla mas.-

-¡Mako, esa no eres tú, no me mientas!- Exclama el chico tomando a Mako por los hombros.

-¿Por qué no?... ¿Acaso tu eres el único que tiene derecho a tener aventuras?- Pregunta la chica molesta

-Mako-chan, perdóname, yo te amo.- Dice el chico rubio aproximándose a los labios de la chica.

-Déjame tranquila.- Exclama Makoto haciendo a un lado al chico mientras sale corriendo hacia el jardín.

-Espera Mako.- Dice el chico saliendo tras ella.

Afuera de la fiesta, los invitados amigos de ambas chicas se encuentran preguntándose qué ocurrirá ahí adentro, justo en ese momento se ve la alta figura de un apuesto chico de largo cabello castaño que llega a la fiesta.

-Buenas noches muchachas.- Saluda Neflyte a las amigas de su novia.- ¿Dónde está Makoto?-

-Aquí estoy mi amor.- Dice la chica de ojos color verde dejándosele ir a los brazos a su novio.

-¿Qué sucede Makoto?- Cuestiona el chico extrañado a su novia.

-Nada amor, solo sucede que te amo.- Dice la chica besándolo en los labios ante los ojos de todos.

Andrew observa de mal modo y sintiendo como la ira lo invade al ver la escena de su Makoto tan cariñosa con otro hombre, está a punto de írsele a los golpes al chico y armar un escándalo en la fiesta, pero Minako lo detiene.

-Primo, no es momento.- Dice la chica rubia tocándolo del hombro.

-Tienes razón Andrew, yo también creo que es necesario que ustedes dos hablen, pero ahorita trata de controlarte.- Dice la señora Cebella a su sobrino.

-Por cierto mi amor, te quiero presentar a alguien.- Decidida Makoto mientras toma al chico de la mano y camina hacia donde se encuentra Andrew.-

-Neflyte este es un buen amigo mío y de las chicas, se llama Andrew es un primo de Minako que vino desde Estados Unidos.- Dice la chica a su novio.- Andrew, querido amigo de la adolescencia, este es mi prometido el amor de mi vida.- Dice la chica recalcando sus últimas palabras.-

Los dos chicos se miran de muy mal modo, Andrew por su parte aborrece al tipo que tiene frente a el por ser el dueño del amor de su Makoto, o al menos eso creía el, en cuanto a Neflyte, aunque no sabía que era el precisamente el ex novio de Makoto, no le había agradado el chico extranjero.

-Mucho gusto.- Dice el chico de larga cabellera castaña ofreciéndole la mano. El chico rubio tarda en darle la mano, pero finalmente acepta, sabe que es la fiesta de su prima y tampoco desea echársela a perder.

-El gusto es mío.- Dice el chico rubio.

-Por cierto, estas invitado a nuestra boda Andrew, yo y mi prometido teníamos planeado casarnos en tres meses, pero andamos queriendo adelantar la boda.- Miente la chica.

-Eso está por verse.- Responde el chico rubio de mal modo.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- Pregunta Neflyte molesto como intuyendo algo entre el rubio y su prometida.

-Mi amor, solo quiso decir que, eso está por verse, porque precisamente el se quedara a nuestra boda, que será en grande.-

-Minako, tía Cebella, no me siento bien, prefiero ir a casa, mañana vengo a verlas y de paso traeré a mi pequeña Usagui para que la conozcan.- Dice el chico rubio sin pensar que estas palabras se clavan en el corazón de Makoto como una filosa daga.

El chico rubio sale molesto de la fiesta sin despedirse de los presentes, pues sabe que en sí, todas las chicas, a excepción de Mina por conocer la verdad de porque había terminado con Makoto, estaban molestas con él.

Al estar a punto de subir a su auto para irse, Andrew siente que alguien lo llama.

-Andrew, espera.-

-¿Qué sucede Rei?- Cuestiona el chico a la sacerdotisa.- Ya lo sé, de seguro tú también deseas insultarme como Amy, decirme todo lo que me merezco, hazlo lo que ustedes digan no me dolerá tanto como…-

-No te dolerá tanto como ver a Makoto con otro hombre, dilo Andrew, sé que te duele, y sabes aunque tu acción del pasado no fue la mejor, yo siempre supe que la amabas y que detrás de esa decisión había algo mas.-

-Pero…¿tu como lo sabes?- Pregunta el chico sorprendido.- ¿Acaso Minako o Serena te contaron sobre eso?-

-Te equivocas, Serena y Mina jamás revelarían tu secreto, que por cierto siempre supe que ellas lo guardaban, solo te recuerdo que soy una Miko, sé que no son tus creencias, pero puedo ver el aura de quienes me rodean y la tuya siempre estuvo llena de amor por Makoto, pero también pude percibir mucho dolor y sufrimiento.-

-Es cierto, siempre fuiste una chica muy intuitiva.- Recuerda Andrew.

-Llámalo intuición sin quieres, pero yo sé que la amas, y aunque no tengo pruebas, mi corazón y mi intuición me dicen que Neflyte no le conviene, estoy segura de que el la dañara si se casa con él, por favor lucha por recuperar el amor de mi amiga.-

-Jamás, fue demasiado clara, ella lo ama, es linda, tierna y cariñosa con él. No se lo reprocho, sé que ella tenía derecho a enamorarse una vez más, pero no te negare que me duele.- Dice le chico subiéndose a su auto para después alejarse de la ciudad.

-Si Andrew no le explica nada y ella no deja su orgullo esto terminara en tragedia.- Son las palabras de la sacerdotisa cuando finalmente se queda sola.

Mientras tanto dentro de la fiesta, todos tratan de olvidar lo ocurrido y seguir con el festejo.

-Dijo Usagui, mi princesita, seguro se casó y tiene una hija.- Piensa la chica de ojos verdes para sí misma haciendo un esfuerzo para no llorar.

_7 años atrás._

_La bella chica de ojos verdes camina por las orillas de un bello lago, mientras Andrew tiene su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella._

_-Drew…¿de verdad quieres que sea tu esposa en un futuro?- Pregunta la chica a su novio._

_-Por supuesto mi Mako preciosa, no hay nada que más desee en la vida, me muero de ganas por casarme y tener hijos contigo.- _

_-No quiero imaginarme que tu un día me dejaras y te casaras con otra, yo sufriría mucho.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes._

_-Mi Mako, por dios no digas eso.- Dice el chico poniéndose frente a ella para reflejarse en sus verdes ojos mientras acaricia su mejilla.- No deseo tener hijos con nadie más si no es contigo, y me encantaría tener una niña que sea así de hermosa como tú y que tenga tus ojos color jade.-_

_-Te amo Drew.- Dice la chica abrazándolo con fuerza._

_-Yo también estoy loco por ti, cuando llegue a Japón estaba muy molesto con mi padre, yo quería regresar a los Estados Unidos, pero ahora que te tengo a ti no me importa en donde este si tu estas a mi lado.- Dice con voz romántica el chico y se inclina para besar los labios de su novia._

-Makoto estas muy distraída.- Intuye Neflyte.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpa la chica.- Sabes, tengo mucho dolor de cabeza, llévame a casa, necesito dormir.-

-¿Para eso me hiciste venir, solo para que te llevara a casa?- Cuestiona Neflyte enojado.

-Si tanto te molesta puedo tomar un taxi o pedirle a Rei que me lleve.-

-No Makoto mi amor, como crees, yo te llevo, solo que estas muy extraña, parece que la llegada de ese extranjero te afecto.-

-No digas estupideces Neflyte, es solo un conocido que no tiene relevancia en mi vida, solo te lo presente por educación.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes.

**Algunas horas después.**

**Departamento Chiba.**

Es ya de madrugada en la ciudad de Tokio, Darien se encuentra despierto mientras su hija se encuentra dormida con su cabecita recostada en sus piernas y el acaricia su rubio cabello.

-Te quiero tanto mi princesita, ya verás que me voy a esforzar por ser el mejor padre del mundo, sé que nada va a poder suplir la carencia de tu madre, pero me esforzare por ser el mejor para ti.- Dice el chico rubio como si la pequeña lo escuchara.

-Sí que eres un buen padre, de eso no me queda duda.- Termina diciendo el chico rubio que ha salido de una de las habitaciones.

-Andrew, pensé que estabas dormido.-Dice el chico pelinegro

-No podía dormir, tu sabes el cambio de horario me ha afectado.-

-El cambio de horario o Makoto Kino.- Adivina el chico pelinegro.

-Tienes razón, que ironías de la vida verdad, yo que me negué a ir al Kino's Delicious por miedo a verla, pero en la casa de mi prima tenía que estar ella con sus amigas y por supuesto con el novio cara de imbécil que tiene.-

-Te lo diré una vez más cuñado, lucha por ella, no seas tonto, ustedes pueden estar juntos no es imposible una oportunidad entre ustedes dos, ya quisiera yo que mi Sere estuviera viva.-

-Saldré a dar una vuelta en el coche, realmente me hace falta relajarme.- Dice Andrew con su mirada triste.

**Mansión Kino.**

Al mismo tiempo en la mansión Kino, la hermosa chica de ojos verdes se encuentra en la cocina mientras toma un vaso con agua. Aún conserva puesto el vestido negro que llevara a la fiesta.

-Mako, ¿Qué haces despierta?- Cuestiona la señora Mika entrando a la cocina.

-Hola tía, pues solo tenía un poco de insomnio, no puedo dormir.-

-Mi niña, tu algo tienes ¿Qué te sucede?- Cuestiona la señora abrazando a Makoto.- Eres como una hija para mí y se cuándo te sientes mal.-

-Hoy mire a Andrew en la fiesta de Minako, el vino desde Estados Unidos, nunca debió venir, debió haberse quedado en su maldito país.- Dice la chica empezando a llorar.

-Mi niña, tú lo amas, si es así no te cases, yo sé que Neflyte es un buen hombre, pero no se merece que lo engañes.- Aconseja la señora Mika

-Valla, valla, con que la princesa no puede olvidar al extranjero que la abandono.- Dice Naru que ha escuchado todo y entra a la cocina.

-Naru por favor, no seas insensible.- La regaña la señora Mika.

-No soy insensible, solo digo la verdad, el tal Andrew solo la utilizo, jugo con ella y de premio la embarazo, afortunadamente abortaste a ese engendro que solo sería un hijo sin padre y tú una madre soltera.- Dice la chica, pero en eso una fuerte bofetada se deja resonar en sus mejillas por parte de la señora Mika.

-Eso es para que aprendas a respetar a tu prima, me pregunto qué clase de hija tuve, eres un demonio.- Le Grita la señora enojada.- Además esta es la casa de tu prima es su herencia, y deberías de respetar porque con ella vives.-

-Yo no puedo más con esto, necesito salir al jardín a respirar aire fresco.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes.

-Como te atreviste a golpearme, siempre ella, siempre ha sido ella, siempre esa maldita huérfana ha sido tu preferida.- Grita Naru molesta.

-Tú sabes que no es verdad hija, las quiero a las dos por igual, pero nunca he entendido porque la odias tanto.- Dice tristemente la señora y después sale de la cocina.

-Maldita huérfana, la odio por tener todo lo que yo no tuve.- Enojada la chica mientras toma un filoso cuchillo entre sus manos.- Algún día le mochare el cuello.-

**Calles de Tokio.**

La chica de ojos verdes deambula conduciendo su auto en la noche fría y solitaria de Tokio que esta solamente iluminada por las luces nocturnas de la ciudad.

-Seguro se volvió a casar y tuvo una hija, su _pequeña Usagui_ y pensar que algún día dijo que solo quería tener hijos conmigo.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes mientras deja que sus lágrimas salgan para así poderse desahogarse.-

Mientras tanto Andrew conduce también por las nocturnas calles de Tokio, pues en el conducir, encontraba una manera de desahogo para su alma.

-Pensar que mi dulce y tierna Mako se va a casar con otro, bueno y que esperabas Andrew idiota, que te iba a esperar toda la vida.- Piensa el chico para sí mismo.- Seguro ya ha de haber estado con él, en su cama muchas veces.- Piensa el chico mientras hace un alto ante el semáforo en rojo.-

Al ver cambiar la luz roja a verde, el chico rubio pone el auto en marcha, pero entonces observa como un auto en color verde se cruza en rojo impactándose fuertemente contra el suyo. En el silencio de la noche, solo se puede escuchar un fuerte estruendo.

-¡Dios mío, que hice!.- Exclama la chica de ojos verdes mientras se lleva las manos a las cienes…

**Hola mis queridos lectores:**

**Aquí está un capítulo más en esta historia llena de amor e intrigas, espero sea de su agrado el capítulo, y pues ya poco a poco se iran revelando los demás misterios de la historia.**

**Por cierto, que fichita resulto ser Zafiro verdad, después de pertenecer a una familia de bien, solo yo sé que lo llevo al mal camino, esperemos el chico no termine mal.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	5. Chapter 5 Recuerdos del pasado

**Recuerdos del pasado. **

_9 años atrás Tokio, Japón._

_De una de las más prestigiadas cafeterías de Tokio, salen caminando dos chicas rubias, una lleva un muy particular peinado infantil, dos coletas y camina mientras saborea un gran helado de fresa con chocolate._

_-Gracias por decirnos de esta cafetería prima, esta muy delicioso, pero sabes que, yo no quiero estar mas aquí, Japón es bonito, no te niego que me gusta venir a vacacionar, pero aquí no me siento bien, así que voy a regresar a los Estados Unidos con o sin el permiso de mis padres.- Dice el alto chico rubio en un perfecto ingles. En realidad cuando estaban esos tres juntos solían hablar en ese idioma._

_-Pero Andrew, primo por favor, tu aun eres menor de edad, recuerda que no puedes viajar solo sin el permiso de tío Andrew o tía Serenity.-Aconseja la chica rubia de cabello suelto._

_-Hermano, por favor, Japón es muy bonito, yo vengo ilusionada, me encanta mi nueva escuela y ve el uniforme, me parece hermoso.- Dice la chica de dos coletas que lleva puesto el mismo uniforme que Minako, el cual es falda grisácea con un saco al mismo tono._

_-Si veo que estas muy entusiasmada con esa escuela de señoritas donde te inscribieron Sere, pero yo no, no me gusta Japon y ya vere como me las ingenio para lagarme de aquí, las clases me parecen aburridas, y pues tu sabes que el idioma japonés es de lo mas complicado, definitivamente no es lo mío y no terminare de aprender.- Dice el chico decidido._

_-Pero Andrew, si tu siempre has sido un buen estudiante, tu sabes que si te aplicas aprenderás japonés, desde meses antes de venirnos nos inscribieron a un curso de japonés para llegar preparados, pero tu nunca pusiste interés.- Le recuerda la chica rubia._

_-Oh si, solo seria bueno si tuviera interés en cortejar a una japonésa, pero créeme que tampoco estoy interesado.-_

_-Por qué no le presentamos a las chicas a Andrew Minako.- Sugiere la chica de coletas.- Tal vez así deje de pensar en irse del país, porfavor Minako, las tres son muy guapas.-_

_-¡Que gran idea Sere!.- Grita la otra rubia emocionada…_

_Al mismo tiempo, en la mansión Kino, la chica de ojos verdes conversa con sus dos amigas, la dulce y tímida Amy y la temperamental Rei._

_-Estoy muy aburrida, no se porque Minako y Serena no quisieron venir.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes._

_-Por cierto, la prima de Minako, serena es una chica muy agradable.- Dice la de cabello negro.- Es muy simpática y pronto se acoplo con nosotras, me da gusto que se sienta cómoda en el país._

_-Cierto, es digna de admirarse, a pesar de que se nota de que no es muy destacada en sus estudios, se ve que antes de venir a Japón se esmero mucho para aprender el idioma, realmente su japonés es perfecto.- Dice la chica de cabello azul._

_-Chicas, se me ocurre una idea, que tal si vamos a la casa de Minako, seguro ahí también estará Sere y podemos hacer algo divertido.- Sugiere Makoto._

_-Tienes razón Mako-chan, pidamos un taxi.- Sugiere la pelinegra emocionada y deseosa de diversión._

_-Tengo una mejor idea.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes sacando de entre una bolsa de su uniforme las llaves del auto de su tía Mika.- Tía Mika y Tío Hiroki no están en casa, Naru tampoco, así que podemos ir en el auto.-_

_Algunos minutos después, la chica de ojos verdes conduce el auto rojo de su tía sin poder controlar el volante y a punto de estrellarse en cada lugar, por su parte las otras dos chicas van asustadas._

_-¡No se como me fui a subir contigo, nos vamos a matar!- Grita la pelinegra molesta y asustada._

_-¿Es la primera vez que conduces un auto Makoto?.- Pregunta la chica peliazul también asustada._

_-La verdad si, pensé que era mas sencillo, chicas no puedo controlar el volante.- Grita la chica de cabello castaño._

_-Toma una calle con menos trafico, así si chocamos evitaremos que alguien salga afectado.- Sugiere Rei entre gritos._

_-Cállate Rei, tus gritos me estresan.- Responde la chica pelicastaña…_

_Al mismo tiempo por una de las calles menos transitadas de Tokio, caminan las dos chicas rubias acompañadas de Andrew._

_-Mira Andrew, pues te diré como son Amy es una chica inteligente, estudiosa, dulce y noble, jamás la veras enojada, por su parte Rei es todo lo contrario, aunque es linda y muy hermosa tiene un carácter bastante explosivo, eso si ella define perfectamente lo que es la belleza japonesa y es sacerdotisa sintoísta, lo cual le da un aire muy misterioso.- Dice Minako._

_-Realmente no estoy interesado en chicas ahorita, bueno, no aquí en Japon, no quiero nada que me ate a estar aquí.-_

_-Aun no he terminado, me falta por describir a Makoto, bueno ella es…- En Minako cambia su conversación y grita asustada por lo que ve.- ¡Cuidado Serena!- Grita la chica rubia, pues su prima se ha cruzado la calle, mientras un auto rojo se acerca a toda velocidad a punto de atropellar a la chica.-_

_¡Hermana!.- Grita asustado el chico rubio corriendo velozmente hacia donde se encuentra la rubia empujándola fuertemente hacia el otro lado de la calle. Después solo puede sentir un golpe que lo hace caer al suelo aturdido, pues el carro había bajado la velocidad en el ultimo momento._

_-No puede ser, creo que mate a alguien.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes entre lágrimas mientras baja corriendo del auto para auxiliar al joven que había atropellado._

_-Minako, Serena.- Sorprendida la chica de ojos color amatista, de ver a Mina que se encuentra parada sin hablar, mientras la chica de coletas se acerca a las demás con unos raspones en sus piernas.-_

_-Makoto, atropellaste a mi primo, el es el hermano de Serena.- Dice la chica rubia a la castaña, pero la otra parece no escuchar._

_-¡Por favor reacciona, tienes que estar bien!.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes entre lágrimas, mientras palmea el rostro del chico rubio el cual poco a poco abre los ojos.-_

_-Oh, que hermosa chica.- Murmura el chico en su idioma nativo cuando al abrir los ojos lo primero que ve es a una japonesa de ojos verdes llorando a su lado.- Ya se, seguro estoy muerto y tu eres un hermoso ángel-_

_La chica de ojos verdes al escuchar tantos cumplidos al mismo tiempo, por un momento olvida lo ocurrido y se sonroja._

_-Creo que después de todo si entiende un poco de japonés.- Dice la chica de rubias coletas.-_

_-Oh, hablas ingles, eres extranjero.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes en ingles.- ¿Cómo te sientes?-_

_-Creo que muy bien.- Responde el chico rubio.- Si voy a tener el beneficio de tener cerca a una chica tan linda como tu, creo que me dejaría tropellar una y otra vez.-_

_-Bueno, Andrew y Makoto, disculpen que los interrumpa, pero creo que ya paso el susto afortunadamente no paso algo mas grave.- Dice Minako._

_-Yo si salí un poco lastimada, ten mas cuidado la próxima vez Mako.- Dice la de coletas entre risa._

_-¿De verdad estas bien?.- Insiste la chica de ojos verdes un poco sonrojada y aun con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-De verdad preciosa, solo deja de llorar, no quisiera que una chica tan linda derramara una lagrima por mi culpa.- Dice el chico rubio poniéndose de pie como si nada hubiera pasado y teniéndole una mano a la chica para que se levante…_

**Tokio Japón, época actual.**

Rápidamente la chica baja del auto tratando de controlar sus nervios, corre hacia el auto donde aun dentro esta la persona afectada que yace con la cabeza recostada en el volante. Los vidrios son polarizados, lo que sumado a la oscuridad de la noche, impiden ver quien se encuentra dentro.

La chica de ojos verdes abre asustada el auto, dispuesta a reparar el daño hecho y al ver quien era logra asustarse aun mas.

-No puede ser es Andrew.- Dice la chica al mirar al joven sin emitir alguna reacción.- ¡Andrew por favor, reacciona!.- Dice desesperada la chica, mientras lo libera del cinturón de seguridad y el chico un poco aturdido aun no abre los ojos.

-¡Drew, mi amor, por favor reacciona, dime que estas bien!.- Asustada la chica, mientras empieza a llorar.

-Veo que aun sigues siendo un desastre frente al volante mi amor.- Murmura el chico un poco aturdido, mientras la chica sin pensarlo dos veces lo abraza con fuerza sintiendo como sus dos corazones laten al mismo ritmo.

-Makoto.- Balbucea el chico el nombre de la mujer que siempre ha amado sin creer que algún día la volvería a tener en sus brazos.

-Por un momento pensé que te había hecho daño, estuve muy asustada.- Dice aun la chica mientras llora debido a los nervios.

-Mi dulce Mako, por favor no llores por mi.- Dice el chico disfrutando de ese momento, mientras por un momento olvida que la chica ya esta comprometida.

-¡Llorar por ti!- Dice la chica separándose bruscamente de el.- No te confundas Andrew, lloro por el hecho de pensar que pude haber matado a alguien, si hubiera sido cualquier otro hubiera reaccionado igual, simplemente eres tu quien se me atravesó.- Enojada la chica mientras se seca las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.-

-Makoto, tenemos que hablar, por favor, tienes que escucharme, yo se que hace seis años yo cometí una estupidez, pero todo tiene una razón de ser, solo quiero decirte que en estos años nunca te deje de amar.- Confiesa el chico.

La chica por toda respuesta suelta una carcajada.- No digas estupideces Andrew, por favor, yo no te tengo ningún resentimiento, eso ya es pasado, aquí la única culpable fui yo, pero tu sabes era una adolescente, tonterías de niña.- Dice la chica caminando en dirección a su automóvil.-

-Por cierto, te vez muy linda, eres mas hermosa que antes.- Dice el chico rubio.

-Oh, ya lo creo.- Dice la chica.- Si a Neflyte también lo dice, sabes dice que soy tan hermosa que lo vuelvo loco en la cama.-

Andrew siente como le hierve la sangre de coraje al imaginarse a su exnovia, la chica dulce y tierna que había conocido y de la cual se había enamorado, al imaginársela en la cama con otro hombre.

_-Andrew tan imbécil pues que querías, que se guardara eternamente para ti. Claro que no ella es bonita, no que digo bonita, es hermosa, es obvio que se tenia que volver a enamorar.- Piensa el chico mientras ve como el auto verde de la chica se aleja y el se subo al suyo, el cual ahora luce algo golpeado por el pequeño accidente._

**Algunos días después.**

**Departamento de Darien.**

Es de mañana en la gran ciudad de Tokio, la pequeña Usagi viste el uniforme escolar de la prestigiada escuela para niñas "Private Girls T.A.", la pequeñita rubia se encuentra sentada en el sofá mientras su tío Andrew la consiente.

-¿Por qué tan seria mi sobrina preferida?- Pregunta el chico rubio.- Deberías estar feliz Usa, será tu primer día de clases, desde que llegamos a Japón te he notado algo seria, tu no eres así, tu eres una niña muy alegre.-

-Tío Andrew, tengo miedo.- Dice la pequeñita rubia que mira con ojos llorosos a su tío, el chico por toda respuesta la abraza cariñosamente.-

-Sabes princesita, no tienes nada que temes, en la escuela tendrás muchas amiguitas.-

-No me siento bien tío, me gusta mucho estar contigo, pero con tía Setsuna y mi abuelito Endy y mi abuelita Chiyo no me siento bien, ellos siempre hablan diferente y yo no les entiendo, me dicen que no habla ingles y tu eres el unico con quien puedo hablar así.-

-Pequeña, se como te sientes, cuando yo llegue a Japón era mas grande que tu, y yo no sabia nada, sabes tu mami era una chica muy lista ella aprendió rápido, además tu papá a veces te habla en japonés.-

-Pero el no me regaña si le contesto como yo se, yo no quiero ir, yo no quiero estar aquí, yo quiero a abuelito Andrew y a mi abuelita Serenity.- Lloriquea la niña. En eso el ruido de la puerta se escucha y Andrew llega para abrir rápidamente…

-¡Tía Cebella!.- Dice el chico refiriéndose a la señora rubia.- ¡Prima Minako, que alegría verlas!.- Exclama el chico rubio feliz.-

-Andrew, venimos a conocer a la pequeña Usagi, a la pequeñita que tuvo Serena, y de paso al tan nombrado Darien Chiba, el padre de la pequeña.- Dice la hermosa muchacha rubia en ingles, a lo cual la pequeñita Usagi sin saberlo le hace sentir mas cómoda.

En ese momento, Darien sale de su habitación, vistiendo un pantalón negro y una camisa azul, mientras en su brazo carga una bata medica.

- Tu debes ser el famoso Darien Chiba.- Exclama la hermosa chica rubia ahora hablando en Japonés.

-Y yo supongo que tu has de ser la famosa Minako Aino, la prima de Andrew y mi difunta Serena.- Dice el chico feliz de conocer a los demás miembros de la familia de Usagi.

-Hola pequeña, yo soy tu tía Minako, sabes yo soy prima de tu mamá, eres igual de bonita que como ella lo era.- Dice la chica rubia en ingles, mientras unas lagrimas resbalan de sus ojos al ver colgado en el cuello de la niña un collar con un dije en forma de luna creciente.

_**Flash Back…**_

_**18 años atrás, Washington, D.C., Estados Unidos.**_

_Ese día se encuentran en el aeropuerto internacional de Estados Unidos, la familia de Andrew y Serena, esperando a que salga el vuelo con destino a Japón en el que la pequeña rubia llamada Minako regresara con sus padres._

_-Pasajeros con destino a Japón, favor de abordar por la línea seis, el avión partirá en 5 minutos.- Se escucha decir por medio del micrófono._

_-Serena, Andrew, los extrañare mucho, pero prometo que el año entrante le diré a mamá y papá que me traigan de vacaciones de nuevo.- Dice la pequeñita Minako._

_-Mina, sabes que te extrañaremos, ojala vinieras a vivir a Estados Unidos con nosotros.- Dice el niño rubio.-_

_-Yo te voy a extrañar tanto, sabes a pesar de que quiero mucho a mi hermano, tu eres la hermana que siempre quise tener.- Dice Serena.- Andrew nunca quiere jugar a las muñecas conmigo.- Llorando la niña de coletas_

_En eso se acerca una señora tan parecía a Minako y toma a la niña de la mano._

_-Hija, es hora de partir el avión nos esta esperando.- Dice la señora jalando a la niña, a lo cual las dos caminan hacia el avión._

_-¡Serena!.- Grita la otra pequeña niña desprendiéndose del agarre de su mama y corre al lado de la otra rubia.-_

_-Toma esto.- Dice la pequeña niña extendiéndole a Serena un collar con un dije en forma de luna creciente.-_

_-Mina, no puedo aceptarlo, a ti te gusta mucho.- Emocionada la niña de coletas.-_

_-Es verdad Sere, me gusta mucho, por eso quiero que ahora lo guardes con mucho cariño y cuando me extrañes y estés triste miralo y recuerda que te quiero.-_

_Las dos niñas entonces se dan un fuerte abrazo y la rubia de coletas limpia sus lagrimas…_

-Tía Minako es muy bonita y habla ingles.- Dice la niña rubia emocionada y entonces observa con su tía toca el collar que pende de su cuello.- Era de mamá… ¿verdad que es hermoso?-

-Si que lo es pequeña.- Entonces la pequeña niña se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla a su tía dejándola sorprendida.

-Fue un beso para que no estés triste tía, sabes tengo miedo de ir a la escuela, no puedo hablar en Japonés.- Dice la niña con cara de susto.

-Eso será muy fácil pequeña, vamos, yo te llevo, tal parece que tu papá tiene que ir a trabajar.-

-Señorita Minako, señora Cebella, no quisiera causarles molestias.- Dice el chico pelinegro.-

-Por supuesto que no Darien, ve a trabajar, ademas recuerda que fui yo quien inscribió a la pequeña en ese colegio aun antes de conocerla.- Responde amablemente la tía de Andrew.

-Sabes Darien, mi tía tiene razón, además yo podría ir con ellas, después de todo no tengo ningún asuntos importante que atender en la empresa, así que puedo ir con ellas.-

-Gracias.- Agradece cortésmente el chico pelinegro.- Princesita, suerte con tu primer día.- Dice Darien despidiéndose con un beso de la pequeña niña.

**Agencia de automóviles Sanjoi.**

Dentro de la elegante oficina de la famosa agencia automovilista, el joven dueño de esa empresa se encuentra sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio, mientras una chica de corto cabello castaño se encuentre sentado arriba de sus piernas besándolo apasionadamente mientras el desliza sus manos debajo de la blusa de esta.

-¿Verdad que beso mejor que la insípida de Makoto?.- Cuestiona la chica al atractivo hombre.

-Por supuesto que besas muy bien y eres como una hoguera en la cama.-Le responde el chico.- Pero Makoto es enigmática, ella me seduce entre mas se me resiste, pero ya pronto la hare mía, soy capaz de esperar hasta el matrimonio con tal de que firme los papeles donde me ceda la mitad de sus bienes, es que me pregunto que mas le puedo pedir a la vida, soy guapo, tengo una amante hermosa, y pronto tendrá una esposa hermosa, rica y tonta a la cual podré tener en mi cama cuando quiera y seguir teniendo a las que yo quiera por fuera.-

-Eres un cínico.- Dice la chica.- Por cierto, que hay de tu nuevo empleado, sabes que necesito eliminar cuanto antes a la estupida hermana de la bruja sintoísta cuanto antes, entre mas va creciendo mas peligrosa se vuelve para mi.-

-Me pregunto cuando me iras a decir porque esa mocosa de preparatoria puede ser tan peligrosa.- Intrigado el chico de cabello largo.- ¿Acaso ella sabe algo que yo no sepa y que no quieras que nadie mas se entere?.- Cuestiona el chico.

-Por supuesto que no te lo diré, uno tiene derecho a mantener sus secretos, además deberías estarme agradecido, de no ser por ello en tu matrimonio con mi prima tendrías que compartir su fortuna con alguien mas.- Dice la chica.- Pero ya deja de investigar algo que no te diré, mejor haz pasar al nuevo.-

-¡Malachite!.- Nombra el joven a uno de sus empleados, a lo cual el peliplateado rápido se asoma.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señor?-

-Manda llamar a Zaf.-

-Aquí estoy, para que me necesita.- Se escucha entonces la voz de un chico de ojos azules que entra a la oficina, seguido de el, entran los entran tambien Malachite, Jedite y Zoycite.

.-Zaf, se que en el bajo mundo eres de los mejores pandilleros, un gran sicario a sueldo, sino es que el mejor, asi que en esta primera operación se encargaran de eliminar a un estorbo de la señorita.- Dice el chico pelicastaño.- Ellos se encargaran de ejecutar el plan y tu de mantener vigilado.-

-No, así no me gusta, quiero ser yo quien tome a la victima, le aseguro mejor trabajo que estos tres.- Dice molesto el chico refiriéndose a los otros empleados de Neflyte.-

-Se que eres de lo mejor, pero es tu primer trabajo, así que quiero que observes para que no cometas errores.- Dice el joven castaño.- Naru, ahora entrégales los datos de la mocosa.-

-Se llama Hotaru Hino, es una miko sintoísta de un templo, vive con su hermana la miko mayor y estudia en el "Private T.A. Girls".- Dice Naru extendiéndole al chico una fotografía de la jovencita y un sobre con información.

_-¡Que hermosa mirada tiene esta chica!.- Piensa el chico ojiazul para si mismo._

-¿Quedo claro Zaf?.- Cuestiona la chica.-

-Ah, si por supuesto.- Titubea el chico.-

**Colegio Private Girls T.A.**

Dentro del automóvil verde, la chica de cabello castaño conduce, mientras a un lado va sentada la joven de cabello negro vistiendo un traje sastre del mismo color de su larga cabellera. En el asiento trasero va sentada la pequeña Hotaru.

-Es increíble que precisamente hayas tenido que chocar tu auto contra el de Andrew, por el Gran Kami, Makoto, tu destino es el, deberías investigar sus razones por su actitud del pasado, al mirar sus ojos y sentir su aura pude estar casi segura de que el te ama.- Dice la chica de ojos amatistas.

-No entiendo las estupideces que dices Rei, el fue muy claro cuando me corto, además a mi ya no me importa para na…- En eso los ojos verdes de Mako se clavan en el joven rubio que llega al colegio cargando en brazos a una pequeña rubia mientras a su lado Minako y la señora Cebella van caminando.

-¡Mira Rei, ese es Andrew!.- Exclama la chica de ojos verdes.- ¡Maldito desgraciado estupido, seguro hasta casado debe de estar que ya tiene una hija, no si es que aunque lo negara no hay forma, la niña es rubia igual que el!.- Refunfuña Makoto-

-Mako-chan, muchas gracias, aquí me tengo que bajar, aun puedo caminar sola para llegar al área de la preparatoria.- Dice Hotaru bajándose del auto.-

-De nada Hotaru, que tengas lindo día.- Amable Makoto.

-Te cuidas hermanita, te voy a la salida.- Le dice Rei.-

-Por cierto Makoto, aquí me tengo que bajar, se como te sientes y me quedaria contigo, pero tengo que trabajar, por cierto muchas gracias por traerme al trabajo, espero pronto mi auto este reparado.-

-No te preocupes Rei, entra al Colegio, te pueden llegar si llegas tarde, no por algo eres la psicóloga en la sección de Kindergarden, justo hacia donde se dirige el idiota de Andrew.-

**Washington, D.C., Estados Unidos.**

**Oficinas de Hansford Hotels Corporation.**

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la oficina del dueño de los grandes hoteles, el señor Andrew Hansford, se encuentra sentado frente a su escritorio mientras conversa con una chica pelicastaña de hermosas y delicadas facciones orientales.

-Reika querida, el puesto es todo tuyo, puedes viajar tranquila a Japón cuando quieras para que así estés cerca de mi hijo, sabes que lo que mas deseo es que se casen, no entiendo porque han esperado tanto.- Amable el señor.-

-Señor Andrew, lo mismo digo, prometo que yo misma me encargare de ponerle fecha a la boda en ese viaje, mañana mismo parto a Japón.- Agradece la chica rubia, mientras en eso se habré la puerta y entra la señora Serenity.-

-Adiós y muchas gracias señor Andrew, hola señora Serenity, me hubiera gustado platicar mas con usted, pero ahora que usted llega, justo yo me retiro.- Amable la chica que después sale de la oficina dejando sola a la madura pareja.-

-¿Se puede saber que te traes entre manos Andrew?- Molesta la señora de cabello peliplateado.-

-Serenity mira, sabes perfectamente que Andrew al estar en Japon esta expuesto a ver a esa mujer, así que mando a Reika para que no se distraiga, sabes que esa tal Makoto nunca me gusto para mi hijo.-

-Pero que estupideces dices querido esposo, que yo te recuerdo tu casi obligaste a Andrew a ir a Japón, además no entiendo que tienes en contra de Makoto, a mi siempre me pareció buena chica y no podemos negar que Andrew, nuestro hijo la amaba, si es que no lo sigue haciendo.-

-Por dios, tu solapando las estupideces de la adolescencia de Andrew, tu sabes que la relación con esa chiquilla solo vino a empeorar la calidad de vida de nuestro hijo.-

-Tu no sabes lo que dices.- Dice la señora peliplateada que sale molesta de la oficina.

**Colegio Private Girls T.A.**

Dentro de una de las aulas del área de Kindergarden del prestigiado colegio, se encuentran los niños felices en su primer día de clases, mientras en un rincón una pequeña rubia observa al resto con timidez.

-Usagi… ¿te sucede algo?- Cuestiona la joven maestra.- En toda la clase has estado seria…¿te sientes mal?-

La pequeña niña escucha esas palabras que resuenan en sus oidos y tímidamente responde en ingles.- Quiero ir con papá con mi abuelita Serenity.-

-¿Podrías decírmelo en japonés?.- Pregunta la joven maestra, que aunque entiende, sabe que el hecho de que la niña se niegue a hablar es ya un serio problema. La niña por toda respuesta comienza a llorar.

-Ven conmigo Usagi, vamos con alguien que te va a agradar.- Dice la maestra ahora en ingles, a lo cual la niña la sigue.

Mientras tanto, una chica de largo cabello negro se encuentra en una pequeña pero confortable oficina mientras llena unos expedientes. Entonces se escucha el sonido de la puerta.

-Adelante.-

-Buenos días Rei, ¿estas ocupada?- Pregunta la joven maestra de kindergarten.

-Pues acabo de terminar la sesión con las niñas del grupo 1 "A", pero ahorita en realidad no tengo mucho que hacer hasta la siguiente hora… ¿en que te puedo ayudar Michiru?.-

-Mira, aquí esta alguien que quiere conocerte, ella es Usagi.- Dice la joven profesora haciendo una seña para que la niña entre.

Al ver a la pequeña niña rubia, la joven psicóloga siente algo dentro de su pecho y el aura de la niña entonces le parece tan similar a la de alguien especial.

_7 años atrás._

_En uno de los jardines del colegio Private Girls T.A. en el area de preparatoria, un grupo de cinco chicas se encuentran sentadas en circulo, mientras la pelinegra habla.-_

_-Bien entonces si el aura de Makoto es verde, la de amy es azul y la Mina anaranjada…¿de que color es la mía?.- Pregunta una chica rubia de coletas.-_

_-La tuya es blancas, si blanca porque tu eres una chica de alma pura, limpia y transparente.- Dice la hermosa sacerdotisa de ojos color amatista._

-Rei…¿Qué te sucede estas bien?- Pregunta la joven maestra a la psicologa.

-Perdón Michiru, veras déjame un rato sola con Usagi, yo y ella tenemos que platicar, creo que ella necesitara terapia individual.- Dice la chica de ojos color amatista.-

-De acuerdo, aquí tienes sus documentos para que armes un expediente de ella.- Dice la hermosa chica de cabello peliazul y después sale de la oficina.

-Así que te llamas Usagi.- Dice Rei.- Pero cuéntame linda…¿Qué tal tu primer día de clases?.-

-No me gusta, quiero irme con papá, no quiero estar aquí.- Responde la pequeñita en ingles pese a pesar de haber entendido perfectamente lo que la psicóloga le había dicho.

-¿Por qué no me respondes en Japonés?.- Cuestiona Rei mientras acaricia el rubio cabello de la niña.- Sabes, eres una niña muy bonita y entiendo que tal vez no te sientas cómoda, pero necesitas hablar japonés pequeña, veo que me entiendes porque eres capaz de contestarme, aunque sea en otro idioma, en realidad no es tan difícil.- Le dice Rei en un correcto ingles.

-Me siento sola, quiero ver a abuelita Serenity y abuelito Andrew.- Dice la niña que en un impulso se aferra abrazando a la chica de cabello negro, la cual la recibe de buen modo.-

-Llora pequeña, si eso te hace sentir mejor hazlo, llorar no tiene nada de malo.- Dice la chica.- _Sera posible que en verdad Andrew haya tenido una hija, pero si es rubia igual que el y es casi idéntica a Serena.- Piensa la joven psicóloga…_

**Restaurante Kino's Delicious.**

La joven heredera de la cadena de restaurantes, llega conduciendo su auto hasta el ya reconocido lugar y estaciona su auto donde lo hace todos los días. Al bajar del auto, observa el raspón que tiene el auto después de haber chocado unos días atrás.

-Hola Makoto querida, hace muchos días que has estado ausente, desde el dia de la fiesta de tu amiga Mina te veo extraña.- Dice el chico de larga cabellera castaña que ha llegado justo al mismo tiempo sin que la chica lo haya percibido.

-Hola Neflyite, lo siento, en realidad no te mire llegar.- Secamente responde Makoto.

-Por cierto…¿Qué significa ese golpe que tiene tu auto, acaso chocaste?.- Pregunta el hombre.

-Oh, si digo fue un pequeño accidente, pero todo esta bien.- Dice la chica tratando de desviar el tema.

-Por cierto Makoto, que hay de adelantar la boda, el día de la fiesta de Minako mencionaste algo de eso frente al insípido rubio, ese primo de tu amiga, que por cierto no me pareció muy agradable.-

-Oh, lo dices por Andrew.- Dice la chica sintiendo como al escuchar ese nombre su cara se ruboriza y su corazón empieza a latir. Justo en ese momento, la chica observa pasar por la calle un auto en color negro el cual se encuentra golpeado del lado del conductor, y entonces le observa al chico rubio observando frente al restaurante.

_-Ese odioso de Andrew, seguro esta aburrido de Japon y quiere tener una aventura con quien entretenerse en su viaje, pero esa no sere yo.- Piensa Makoto.- _Sabes Neflyte, claro que quiero adelantar la boda, mañana mismo voy a arreglar ese asunto.- Dice la chica que se acerca a su novio y toma la iniciativa de besarlo en los labios mientras rodea sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico.

_7 años atrás, carretera de Tokio._

_Es de noche en la majestuosa ciudad de Tokio, un auto deportivo en color negro se conduce por la solitaria carretera a las afueras de la ciudad esa noche de luna llena._

_-Maravilloso amor, veo que aprendes muy rápido, así ya no volverás a estamparte como la vez que te conocí.- Dice el chico rubio recordando aquella vez en que conoció a su novia._

_-Drew, por favor, no te burles.- Reniega la chica.- Pero muchas gracias.- Dice la chica mientras toma un atajo y se sale de la carretera para despues apagar el auto._

_-Mi amor, no te enojes mi Mako, estoy muy agradecido de que me hayas atropellado, tal vez de otra manera no te hubiera conocido y hubiera cumplido con mi cometido de regresar a Estados Unidos a seguir con mi vida, una vida donde no estuvieras tu.-_

_-Eso era lo que tu mas querías.- Dice la chica mientras con una mano jala jala una palanca de su asiento reclinándolo hacia atrás._

_El joven rubio, la observa así tan pensativa, y entonces se acerca a ella.- Te amo mi Mako preciosa, y sabes que ya no quiero regresar a mi país, yo soy feliz donde siempre y cuando estés tu a mi lado, además gracias a ti ahora puedo hablarte en japonés.- Le susurra el chico en el oído y después besa los labios de la joven, la cual enreda sus brazos en la espalda de el._

_-Te amo Drew.- Dice la chica en un susurro y suspira al sentir como el chico recorre su cuerpo con sus manos.- ¡Quiero ahorita!.- Pide la chica a gritos.-_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres linda?.- Cuestiona el chico fingiendo inocencia.-_

_-Lo sabes perfectamente, pero vamos al asiento trasero alla estaremos mas cómodos.-…_

_Algunos momentos después, ambos jóvenes enamorados se encuentran en la parte trasera del automóvil cubriéndose solamente con una sabana blanca, mientras la ropa se encuentra regada por todo el auto._

_-Drew, eres maravilloso, me haces muy feliz, gracias.- Dice la chica radiante de felicidad con su cabello enmarañado, mientras en el empañado vidrio del auto escribe algo.-_

_-¿Qué haces mi amor?.- Pregunta el chico abrazándola.-_

_-Esto.- Señala la chica ahora donde se encuentra la leyenda "Mako y Drew".-_

_-Mi amor, eres tan tierna, te amo.- Le dice el chico tomándola en sus brazos y besándola en los labios con desesperación, mientras afuera del auto una tormenta empieza a caer en forma de lluvia.-…_

**Hola!:**

**Por fin, si y lo digo y lo repito, por fin pude actualizas y subir este quinto capitulo, si bien aunque la idea ya estaba en la cabeza por alguna u otra razón no había podido terminar de teclearlo, mi trabajo y mi vida personal son muy absorbentes, pero bueno aquí ya esta listo y espero pronto poder publicar un nuevo capitulo. Mi cabeza loca anda ya trabajando también en un nuevo proyecto donde Rei y Lita sean protagonistas, pero creo que debere calmar mis ansias, aunque me es muy difícil.**

**Gracias a quienes me han estado leyendo, espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	6. Chapter 6 El rostro del rival

**Conociendo el rostro del rival****.**

**Restaurante Kino´s Delicious.**

El joven rubio observa con tristeza en sus pupilas azules a la pareja que a las afueras del restaurante se besan con pasión demostrándose su amor el uno al otro, o al menos eso cree el.

-Sin duda esta muy enamorada, bueno espero ese hombre si la sepa hacer feliz como merece ella, como yo no pude hacerlo.- Dice el chico y despues sigue su camino.

La chica de ojos verdes mientras besa a su novio, tiene los ojos muy abiertos observando al chico rubio arriba del auto, hasta que observa como poco a poco el auto se aleja hasta perderlo de vista. Finalmente se separa secamente de su novio.

-¿Qué te sucede Makoto?- Cuestiona el pelicastaño.- Tu no eres asi.-

-Eres mi novio no, que tiene de anormal.- Le responde la chica.- Por cierto si venias a buscarme para preguntarme sobre adelantar la fecha de la boda, así será tu no te preocupes yo me encargo de los asuntos legales.- Dice la chica y después entra al restaurante alejándose de su novio.

_-Sin duda el estupido solo quiere divertirse, no lo puedo creer, pero si es un __cínico que hasta una hija tiene, tan parecida a el. Si hubiera tenido a mi bebe, si no lo hubiera perdido, tal vez tendría una pequeña niña rubia de ojos azules igual que la que vi esta mañana.- Piensa Makoto con tristeza mientras entra al restaurante._

_-Makoto se trae algo, esto no es normal, besarme justamente cuando pasa el auto precisamente conducido por ese tip__o, piensa que no me doy cuenta.- Piensa el chico de largo cabello castaño en silencio. Entonces saca su celular y marca un número conocido._

-Naru, necesitamos hablar.- Dice el chico en cuanto escucha la voz de la chica.-

_-Neflyte, por favor, estoy en el spa.- Se escucha la voz de la chica del otro lado de la __línea._

-Te digo que tiene que ser ya Naru, es urgente, algo no anda bien, es sobre la idiota de tu prima, estoy seguro de que a ti también te interesa.-

_-De acuerdo, nos vemos en tu oficina en una hora.- Se escucha la voz de la chica y entonces el hombre cuelga el __teléfono._

**Colegio Private Girls T.A.**

La pequeña niña rubia se encuentra sentada en una silla frente a Rei, mientras ambas conversan.

-No tienes porque temer hablar en Japonés Usagi, nadie se va a burlar de ti.- Dice la chica de cabello negro.- Mírame a mi, yo soy capaz de hablar contigo en ingles, y déjame decirte que yo no lo sabia, yo tuve que aprender para poder hablarlo y nadie se burla de mi.-

-Gracias Señorita Rei, lo voy a intentar.- Dice la pequeñita rubia.

-No lo intentaras, tienes que prometerme que lo harás.- Pide la psicóloga.- Usagi, por favor, si algún niño se burla porque no hables bien, no te sientas mal, recuerda que ellos solo hablan japonés, y tu les llevas por mucho ventaja, porque tu puedes hablar dos idiomas, Ingles a la perfeccion, y un poco de japonés.-

-Sabe señorita Rei, no lo había pensado de esa manera, muchas gracias.- Responde la niña.

-Bien, ahora Michiru te espera afuera, pero nos estaremos viendo.- Dice la joven psicóloga y de entre los cajones de su escritorio saca un dulce.- Toma este chocolate Usagi, es un regalo para ti.-

-Gracias señorita Rei, es usted muy amable.- Responde la niña.- ¿Puedo venir mas seguido?.-

-Por supuesto Usagi.- Le responde Rei y se agacha a su altura dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-Michiru puedes pasar.- Llama la psicóloga, a lo cual la hermosa profesora entra de nuevo a la oficina.

-Usagi, ve a jugar con el resto de los niños.- Pide amablemente la maestra.

-Claro que si.- Responde de nuevo la niña en japonés ya mas confiada.

-Michiru, puedo ver en Usagi algunos problemas, lo principal, naturalmente es el idioma, también pude detectar que es una niña que esta un poco sola y me menciono que extraña a su madre, quizá Andrew se halla divorciado de la madre, que se yo.- Dice Rei.

-¿Andrew?- Cuestiona la profesora.

-Creo conocer a su padre, pero en fin, esa es una larga historia que ahora no es momento de contar.- Responde Rei.- En fin, ya que tu eres su profesora, te agradecería si me pusieras una cita cuanto antes con su padre, si se puede mañana mucho mejor.-

-Por supuesto Rei, todo sea por el bien de la niña, pienso que entre maestra, padres y psicóloga debemos de contribuir a ayudar a cada una de las niñas de la institución.- Responde la joven profesora y después se va del lugar.

-Andrew, por fin mañana confirmare que eres el padre de la niña, y de paso tratare de ahondar sobre el porque terminaste con Makoto.- Dice la chica de cabello negro sentada en su escritorio.

**Agencia de automóviles Sanjoi.**

Dentro de la oficina Neflyte y la chica de corto cabello castaño conversan, mientras el molesto hombre avienta cosas de un lado a otro.

-Dilo ya, que sabes tu de ese tipejo primo de Minako.- Furioso el chico pelicastaño.

-Si recuerdas que te conté sobre un ex novio americano que tuvo Makoto, si el idiota parece que moría de amor por ella, pero al final la abandono.- Vuelve a repetir la chica la historia que ya Neflyte conocía.

-¿Qué viene eso al caso?.- Cuestiona el chico.

-Pues todo coincide, precisamente el novio de Makoto es primo de Minako y por cierto se llama Andrew si así es Andrew Hansford.- Repite la chica el nombre del muchacho rubio.

-Es el mismo idiota, así que ese es el exnovio de Makoto.- Molesto el chico.- Pues ni ese estupido americano, ni ningún otro hombre va venir a quitarme a Makoto, ella representa mi mas grande inversión.-

-Ten por seguro que te dejara por Makoto, pero que importa, porque mejor no te casas conmigo.- Pide la chica.

-Eres idiota Naru, a mi me interesa el dinero de tu prima, tu no tienes nada, solo eres una arrimada en esa casa junto con tus padres.- Responde groseramente el chico.

-Y tu eres un idiota, o que crees, estoy segura de que si el tal Andrew se lo propone te quita a mi prima, porque te digo algo querido, la muy estupida no ha dejado de pensar en el ni un solo día y apostaría lo que sea a que terminaras siendo el cornudo, seguro a el tarde o temprano le dará lo que a ti no te ha dado en dos años de noviazgo.- Burlona la chica.

-Naru por favor, tienes que ayudarme, te prometo que si me caso con la idiota de Makoto me encargare de quitarle todos sus bienes, y entonces tú y yo podremos irnos por el mundo juntos disfrutando del dinero de tu prima.- Miente el chico.-

-¿De verdad Neflyte?- Cuestiona la chica.- Pensé que te gustaba mas ella.-

-Por supuesto que no querida, tu eres quien realmente me agrada, tu prima es insípida y tonta, pero no negare que su dinero me gusta y solo la quiero despojar de todo para disfrutar contigo.-

-Siendo así te ayudare para que te cases con ella, después de que te ceda todo armaremos un plan para eliminarla.- Dice la chica soltando una carcajada.

_-Eres una estupida si crees que __compartiré la fortuna contigo Naru Osaka, tu solo fuiste un peldaño para llegar a tu prima.- Piensa el chico para si mismo._

**Supermercado Ito- Yokado.**

La hermosa chica de ojos color amatista camina a su auto, el cual finalmente ya estaba reparado. En ambas manos carga algunas bolsas de mandado que ha pasado a comprar.

Lo primero que hace es abrir el auto y subir el mandado, despues sube ella y cierra la puerta. Al estar dentro prende el carro para empezar a conducir, pero algo anda mal dentro.

-¡No puede ser, justo me lo acaban de entregar y ya tiene problemas este mugroso auto!.- Reniega la chica muy molesta bajándose del auto. Entonces saca su celular y marca al número del taller de donde se lo entregaran, pero nadie contesta.-

-Estos mecánicos que se creen, ahora la maldita llanta esta ponchada parece que tendré que quitarla yo misma.- Reniega la chica y extrae de su auto una herramienta llamada llave de cruz que casualmente siempre cargaba.-

Al mismo tiempo un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules va saliendo del mercado cargando una bolsa de mandado en una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra sostiene su celular ya que se encuentra hablando.

-Por supuesto que me acorde de ti mi princesita, justo voy saliendo del mercado, ahorita paso a casa de tu tía Cebella a recogerte.- Dice el chico.- Por cierto princesa te compre helado de chocolate tu favorito.-

-Gracias papi, te quiero mucho.- Dice la pequeñita feliz.-

-Y yo a ti princesa.- Responde el chico antes de colgar el telefono.

Al llegar a su auto y subir su mandado, se lleva una sorpresa, pues justo a un lado de el se encuentra a una señorita de largo cabello negro hincada en el piso que con una llave de cruz intenta quitar la llanta de su auto.-

-Vamos, esto no puede fallar, así es como he visto que se hace.- Se dice la chica pelinegra así misma para darse valor, mientras siente como sus rodillas se queman al contacto con el piso y empieza a sudar.-

-Le puedo ayudar en algo señorita.- Escucha la hermosa sacerdotisa una masculina voz detrás de ella.

-Muchas gracias, no se preocupe, créame que no necesito de un hombre para hacer esto yo sola.- Dice la chica que se detiene y suspira al no lograr su propósito después de varios intentos.-

-Señorita, disculpe que la interrumpa, pero esta haciendo mal el trabajo, asi no se hace.- Dice el joven que toma la llave y sin pedirle permiso toma la herramienta y logra sacar la llanta después de unos cuantos movimientos.-

-Es increíble, juro que lo hice varias veces, sin lograrlo.- Responde la chica.- Muchas gracias.-

-Ahora me pregunto…¿traerá una llanta extra señorita?.- Cuestiona el chico.-

-Bueno, en realidad no.- Responde la chica.

-No entiendo entonces cual era el caso de quitarla.- Le dice Darien.- Espere un momento siempre cargo con una llanta extra en mi auto, podria servirle.-…

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio.**

La hermosa chica de cabello castaño y ojos color verde baja del avión que ha volado desde la ciudad de Washington hasta Tokio cargando en mano una pesada maleta.

-Ahora si voy a tu encuentro Andrew, no permitiré que ninguna mujercita estupida me quite a mi hombre.- Dice la chica en voz baja…- Ni siquiera esa estupida japonesa.

_University of Washington, 2 años atrás…_

_La hermosa chica de delicadas facciones orientales siente como un chico rubio clava su mirada en ella, el cual al terminar la clase se acerca a ella._

_-Hola…¿Cómo te llamas?- Le pregunta el chico.- Es tu primera vez en esta clase ¿verdad?-_

_-Mi nombre es Reika Nishimura, y si soy nueva, me transferí desde San Jose State University, hasta hace poco había estado viviendo en California, pero vine a vivir a Washington con mis padres, así que pedí mi transferencia a esta institución.- Responde la chica.- ¿Por cierto como te llamas?.- _

_-Mi nombre es Andrew Hasnford, en realidad podría decir que también soy nuevo, bueno tuve algunos problemas por lo cual estoy un poco retrasado con mis estudios, pero aquí estoy de nuevo.- Dice el chico rubio.- Por cierto… ¿eres japonesa?...te lo pregunto por tu apellido.-_

_-No, bueno se podría decir que si, en realidad soy americana porque nací aquí en Los Estados Unidos, pero mis padres son Japoneses que vinieron a vivir aquí antes de que yo naciera.- Le responde la chica._

_-Sabes, tus ojos verdes y tu cabello castaño, en fin, me recuerdas mucho a una novia que tuve, ella es japonesa, por cierto también tiene ojos verdes y cabello castaño como tú.- Responde el chico.-_

_-Ya veo, se nota que aun la extrañas.- Dice la chica con cierto malestar en su voz._

-Estupida Makoto Kino, sin conocerla y ya la odio, siempre fue ella, siempre la ha tenido en la mente, fue solo por eso que se acerco a mi, claro era la única japonesa de la clase, solo porque le recordé a esa estupida.- Piensa la chica muy molesta.

**Supermercado Ito-Yokado.**

Finalmente el auto de Rei esta reparado, la hermosa chica sonríe feliz y agradecida.

-Muchísimas gracias señor, en realidad soy tan independiente que en ocasiones me cuesta trabajo aceptar que necesito ayuda, me disculpo si me porte un poco grosera y le agradezco sinceramente su ayuda.-

-No se preocupe señorita fue un placer ayudarla, y por cierto es bueno que una mujer sea independiente y venga siempre preparada para este tipo de percances.- Dice el chico.- Por cierto que tenga muy buen día.-

-¡Espere!.- Lo llama la bella sacerdotisa.- ¿Cuánto le debo?...Supongo que usted debe ser un mecánico al tener conocimientos de todo esto. ¿Cierto?- Lanza la chica varias interrogantes.-

-No se preocupe señorita, no me debe nada, así esta bien, y por cierto no soy mecánico pero si tengo algunos conocimientos sobre mecánica.- Aclara el chico.- Por cierto, veo que el haber estado hincada en el piso no fue muy conveniente.- Dice el chico observando las rodillas de la joven.-

-Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta.- Se queja la chica.- Para variar tendré que ir con un medico, no me gustaría tener unas enormes ampollas, esto ya empieza a doler.-

-Creo que eso tampoco será necesario.- Dice el chico mientras busca un recetario entre sus cosas dentro del auto.- Puede aplicarse este ungüento.- Le dice entregándole una receta medica y un frasco.-

-Muchas gracias señor, definitivamente tengo mucho que agradecerle hoy.- Dice la chica.- Mejor dicho joven medico.-

-No tiene nada que agradecerme señorita, como medico me da mas satisfacción ayudar a quien lo necesite que recibir una gratificación economica.- Dice el joven.- Por cierto si se le termine el ungüento ahí en la receta le escribo como se llama para que lo vuelva a comprar, o bien aquí le entrego tambien una tarjeta de presentación para que me llame en caso de necesitar mi ayuda.- Dice el joven medico entregando la tarjeta la cual la chica recibe.-

Después el joven medico sube al auto y se despide la hermosa chica con un movimiento de mano.

-Valla, es muy atractivo, y para ser medico debo reconocer que tiene bonita letra.- Dice la chica mientras observa la receta la cual guarda en su bolsa y después sube a su auto arrancando a gran velocidad.

Mientras tanto, dentro del auto color rojo, el joven medico va muy pensativo en camino a casa.

-Valla que era hermosa esa chica y unos ojos preciosos.- Dice el chico en voz baja.- ¡Que idita soy, ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre!- Se dice ahora en voz alta, por lo cual toma camino regreso al supermercado al cual llega en unos cuantos minutos.

Al llegar observa con detenimiento que el auto de la joven ya no se encuentra en el lugar donde estaba.

-Seguro ya se fue, al menos me hubiera gustado saber su nombre, quizá ya nunca la vuelva a ver, Japón es muy grande.- Piensa el chico y de nuevo toma su camino de regreso a casa.

**Departamento de Darien.**

El joven medico, ahora se encuentra en casa, mientras observa un programa de dibujos animados con su pequeña hija.

-Gracias papá el helado esta delicioso.- Agradece la pequeña niña rubia que felizmente come el helado.

_-Pobre de mi pequeña, seguro que le hace mucha falta su madre.- Piensa el chico._

-Sabes papá a veces me pongo triste, hoy en la salida de la escuela mire como las mamás de las demás niñas llegaban y yo sentí mucha tristeza. Digo tia Minako y tío Andrew a ellos los quiero mucho, pero yo quisiera tener mamá, no recuerdo nada de ella, solo fotografías, a lo mejor se fue al cielo porque no me quería.-

-Mi pequeña no digas eso, por supuesto que tu mamá te quería, ella te adoraba, pero dios quiso llevársela porque su misión en la vida termino. Pero ella seguirá viva mientras tu la tengas en tu corazón, además donde quiera que estés estoy segura de que ella te sigue cuidando y no le gusta verte triste.- Le dice el joven a la niña.

-¿De verdad lo crees papá?- Pregunta la niña.

-Por supuesto.- Le dice. En eso se abre la puerta del departamento y entra el joven rubio al lugar.

-¡Tío Andrew!.- Grita la chica feliz al verlo llegar.- Pensé que ya no vendrias, escuche que Tía Minako y Tía Cebella quieren que te vallas a vivir con ellas a casa, pero yo no quiero.-

-Usagi, por favor, tu tío tiene que elegir donde el quiera, tal vez el quiera estar en la casa de su familia.- Dice Darien a la pequeña.- Por cierto ve a jugar con tus muñecas un rato.-

Al retirarse la pequeña niña rubia, los dos jóvenes se quedan solos en la sala.

-Es cierto lo que dice Usagi, Tía Cebella me propuso ir a vivir a su casa mientras este aquí en Japón, la verdad me gustaría, pero prefiero no hacerlo, la amistad de mi Mako con Minako es muy fuerte, y no quisiera que por mi causa ella dejara de visitar a Mina, digo Mako ya me dejo muy claro que no quiere verme.-

-Por favor Andrew, si esa chica en verdad no sintiera aun algo por ti no reaccionaria de esa manera, esa actitud es la que tendría cualquier mujer despechada por haber sido abandonada por su novio.- Dice el chico de cabello negro.-

-Todo mundo dice eso, lo dice Minako, lo dice Rei, pero ella con su actitud me dice otra cosa, justamente hoy la vi muy cariñosa con su prometido.-

-Andrew por dios, cuando abrirás los ojos cuñado.- Dice el chico pelinegro.- Por cierto, gracias por ir a recoger a Usagi al colegio, sabes pensaba quedarme a vivir aquí en el departamento, digo ya soy un hombre con una hija, no quería darle molestias a mis padres, pero ellos insisten en que valla a vivir con ellos, dicen que allá Usagi estará mejor atendida por mi madre y sus empleadas.-

-Extrañare a mi sobrina, pero tal vez tengas razón, por cierto el ofrecimiento de Tía Cebella también va para ti, dijo que por ser padre de Usagi, si tu tambien necesitas puedes quedarte en su casa, pero entiendo que prefieras estar con tus padres.-

-Por cierto, disculpa que te cambie el tema, pero que has pensado hacer con Reika… ¿te decidiste a terminarla ya?- Cuestiona Darien a su amigo y cuñado.

-Después de tanto pensarlo si, se que no es lo correcto terminar una relacion por teléfono, pero tampoco puedo regresar pronto a Estados Unidos, no hasta que terminemos el proyecto aquí en Japón, y no quiero esperar tanto para ponerle fin a esto, así que con tu permiso voy a hacerlo ahora.- Dice el chico rubio tomando el teléfono y marcando el numero ya conocido de su novia.

-No te sientas culpable, de igual manera ella siempre supo que no la amabas.- Dice el chico de ojos azules. En eso se escucha el sonido del timbre de la puerta y este se levanta para abrir.

-¿Tu, que haces aqui?.- Pregunta el chico pelinegro sorprendido.

-¡Sorpresa!- Exclama la hermosa chica de cabello castaño al llegar.- Pues come me preguntas que hago aquí, claro esta que no vine desde Estados Unidos a verte a ti, sino a mi novio, digo no quiero estar tanto tiempo lejos de el.- Dice la hermosa chica.

El chico rubio a sus espaldas escucha la voz ya conocida y en su rostro se dibuja una mueca de molestia.

-¿Reika?.- Balbucea el chico el nombre de la mujer con la que ya quería terminar.

-Mi amor pero que es esa forma de recibir a tu novia, por supuesto que soy Reika.- Dice la chica mientras camina hasta llegar a el y le planta un beso en los labios.-

_-No puede ser, ahora esto se pondrá mas difícil.- Piensa el chico rubio._

-Bueno Andrew, creo que yo y mi princesa iremos a dar un paseo por ahí.- Dice el chico pelinegro.- Usagi, preciosa ven aquí, te voy a llevar a un parque de diversiones.-

-Gracias papi.- Dice la pequeña rubia que sale corriendo feliz pero al encontrarse con Reika pone cara de molestia.

-Hola enana… ¿no me vas a saludar?- Pregunta la chica a la pequeña niña.

-Te he dicho que no me llamo enana brujita, mi nombre es Usagi y no estoy enana, además que haces aquí, yo quería que Tío Andrew buscara a su princesa y fuera feliz, el quiere a Mako no te quiere a ti bruja.- Enojada la niña.

Reika mira a la pequeña con ojos de odio y después con mirada recriminante a Andrew.

-Usagi por favor compórtate.- La reprende Darien y la toma de la mano saliendo ambos de la casa.

Después de que padre e hija salen del departamento la chica mira molesta a Andrew.

-¿Es que acaso hasta a la mocosa le has contado sobre tu novia de adolescencia?- Pregunta la chica enojada.

-Por favor, no le digas mocosa a mi sobrina, te prohíbo que hables así de ella, Usagi es una niña muy linda, y no tienes porque llamarla mocosa, ella solo se defiende.- La regaña Andrew.

-No es para tanto, no puedo creer que te pongas al nivel de una niña.-

-Reika, entiende que Usagi será pequeña, pero tienes que respetarla.- Dice el chico.- En cuanto a lo de Makoto no se como se entero de eso, tal vez lo escucho por ahí, pero yo no le dije nada.- mientra el chico.-

-Pues claro, si te la pasas mencionándola casi todo el tiempo, crees que cuando estas ausente no me doy cuenta de que estas pensando en esa.- Reclama la chica.

-Reika por favor, tranquilízate.- Le dice el chico…

**Calles de Tokio.**

El joven medico conduce su auto mientras a su lado va sentado la pequeña que lo mira con ojos llorosos.

-Papá ¿estas enojado conmigo?.- Pregunta la niña entre lágrimas. El joven entonces detiene el auto.

-Princesa, no esta bien que digas esas cosas, fuiste muy inoportuna.- Dice el chico cariñosamente mientras acaricia su rubia cabecita.- Pero no te puedo negar que me dio gusto ver rabiando a Reika, ella no tiene derecho de llamar enana a mi princesita.- Dice el chico abrazando a la niña.-

-¿Verdad que tio Andrew quiere a su princesa Mako?- Pregunta la pequeña niña con mirada traviesa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.- Cuestiona el chico.

-El me lo dijo una vez, me dijo que cuando el y mamá vivieron aquí en Japón, ella tenia tres amigas mas aparte de tía Minako, y que el se enamoro de la que tenia ojos verdes, de hecho me ha enseñado muchas fotos de ella.- Dice la pequeña.

_-Eso si que es amor, mira que hasta se lo cuenta a Usagi.- Piensa el chico.- _Por supuesto que la ama pequeña, pero no lo menciones delante de Reika.-

-Es que no entiendo porque mi Tío tiene una novia mala y que no quiere.- Dice la niña.

-Hija, en ocasiones los adultos cometemos muchas tonterías, las circunstancias de la vida nos llevan a hacer cosas que no queremos, cuando estés grande lo entenderás, ahora si te digo un secreto, a mi tampoco me agrada Reika.- Le dice el chico entre risas.- Pero ahora vamos a jugar.- Dice el chico que baja del auto con la niña a la cual toma de la mano y se encaminan juntos dentro del parque.

**Departamento de Darien.**

El joven rubio, ya exasperado de la chica, decide ponerle fin a la conversación.

-De acuerdo Reika, puedes quedarte aquí, ahora me retiro, tengo que ir a atender asuntos sobre el proyecto del hotel.- Dice el chico.- Nos vemos alrato.-

-Bien yo saldré a dar un paseo y comer algo por ahí.- Dice la chica.-

-¿Conoces Tokio?...¿No te perderás?- Lanza las interrogantes el chico.

-Por supuesto que no.- Dice la chica.- Recuerda que tengo familia aquí en Japón, y he estado aquí de vacaciones en varias ocasiones, tal vez valla a visitarlos.-

-De acuerdo entonces nos vemos.- Se despide el chico. Pero entonces la mujer lo toma de la mano.-

-Ni siquiera un beso de despedida para tu novia.- Dice la chica.

Andrew voltea y le da un rápido y fugaz beso en la mejilla y después sale definitivamente del departamento.

-Seguro la estupida Makoto no necesitaba pedirle un beso para que se lo diera.- Rabiosa la chica.- Por fin mi enemiga tendrá cuerpo y cara, iré a dejarle claro unas cuantas cosas a esa estupida.-

**Calles de Tokio.**

El joven rubio conduce por las calles de Tokio mientras su mente esta en otra parte.

_-Demonios, que voy a hacer ahora con Reika aquí, vino desde Estados Unidos solo para verme, no puedo ser tan cruel y terminarla así.- Piensa el chico.- Si mi Mako se entera de que tengo novia seguro pensara lo peor de mi, bueno no lo creo, a final de cuentas ella tiene novio y ya no siente nada por mi.- Asi el chico rubio conduce mientras va haciéndose una y mil teorías en su mente._

**Restaurante Kino's Delicious.**

Dentro de la oficina del restaurante Kino's Delicious, se encuentra trabajando la joven heredera, cuando uno de sus empleados la interrumpe.

-Señorita Kino, disculpe que la interrumpa, pero alguien haya abajo en el área del restaurante quiere verla.- Dice el chico.

-No te preocupes Takeshi, ahora mismo bajo.- Dice la chica a su empleado.

Unos minutos después, la hermosa dueña del restaurante baja al área de los comensales y se encamina hacia la mesa indicada. Ese día especialmente luce muy hermosa vistiendo un traje sastre en color verdoso y su cabello lo trae agarrado en su típico peinado alto habitual en ella.

-Buenos días señorita en que le puedo ayudar.- Se dirige la hermosa dueña a la clienta que se encuentra de espaldas frente a ella.-

-Buenos días Señorita Kino, mi nombre es Reika Nishimura y tengo que hablar seriamente con usted.- …

**Hola!:**

**Después de haber estado por mas de 10 días sin actualizas, justo ayer subí el capitulo 5 y ahora continuamente subo el capitulo 6 para compensar mi larga ausencia. No se en cuanto tiempo volvere a actualizar, a lo mucho yo creo que en 10 días mas o menos, ya que tengo pendiente escribir el final de "Historia de un amor prohibido".**

**Muchas gracias por leer, y muchas gracias por sus reviews a Leonor de Eboli y a Ellie-Kino. **

**Espero que todos tengan un buen fin de semana.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	7. Chapter 7 Rivalidad al maximo

**Rivalidad al ****máximo.**

**Restaurante Kino´s Delicious.**

Makoto, la joven heredera del restaurante observa a la chica que tiene frente a ella, la cual a pesar de sus rasgos orientales, habla japonés con un acento extranjero.

-Dígame en que le puedo ayudar señorita, ¿acaso alguno de los empleados la trato mal, la comida no tiene buen sabor?.- Pregunta Makoto preocuada de que a la clienta se le haya dado un mal servicio.

-Para nada señorita Kino, he de decirle que la comida me parece excelente, ah decir verdad no cabe duda de que mi novio no se equivoco al recomendarme este restaurante.- Dice la chica que de nuevo toma asiento en su lugar.- Pero siéntese señorita, se que ha de estar muy ocupada, pero seria un honor grande para mi que la dueña de este restaurante se sentara un momento para conversar,- Ofrece Reika, a lo cual Makoto accede por educación y cortesia con la cliente.

-Me da mucho gusto que la comida sea de su agrado al igual que de su novio, es un honor para mi, este restaurante fue de mis padres, despues de la muerte de ellos paso a ser administrado por mis tíos y ahora yo junto con ellos me hago cargo de este restaurante y los demás que tenemos, porque ha de saber que este es una cadena que tiene sus sucursales distribuidas en todo el pais.- Dice la chica.

-Algo así me había comentado mi novio, el de verdad no se equivoco. Sabe el estuvo anteriormente viviendo aquí en Japón cuando era un adolescente por asuntos de negocio de su padre, y ahora nuevamente ha vuelto pero pronto regresaremos a los Estados Unidos y nos casaremos.- Cuenta la chica su historia, a lo cual Makoto empieza a aburrirse tremendamente.

-Felicidades por usted y su novio señorita, me da gusto que se case.- Felicita cortésmente Makoto.

De pronto la chica frente a Makoto abre su bolsa y deja caer a propósito una fotografía, a lo cual Makoto por educación se agacha a recogerla y al ver quien esta en la foto se queda sorprendida, en la fotografía puede ver a la hermosa cliente abrazada nada mas y nada menos que por Andrew.

-¿Esto es… suyo?- Pregunta titubeante Makoto mientras siente como se le quiebra la voz y se la entrega a la señorita.

-Oh muchísimas gracias, si por cierto, sabe el es Andrew Hansford, mi prometido…¿verdad que es guapísimo?.- Cuestiona la chica ante la cara atónita de Makoto que no puede articular ni una sola palabra.

-Si.- Responde secamente la dueña del restaurante finalmente.

-Sabe en realidad yo no tengo nada que hacer en Japon, digo soy descendiente de japoneses pero en realidad vine a cuidar a mi novio, porque sabe, en el tiempo que el estuvo residiendo aquí tuvo una aventurilla con una japonesa, el era adolescente y usted sabe a esa edad los hombres estan ansiosos por tener sexo, y si a eso le agregamos que la chica era todo una aventura exótica para el, algo que contarle a sus amigos a su regreso a Estados Unidos, pues mucho mejor, lo que si la pobre chica me da lastima aunque no la conozco, dice mi querido Andrew que la muy tonta si se enamoro de el y le creyó todas sus promesas de amor.- Cuenta a propósito Reika.

-¿Por qué me cuenta usted todo esto?- Pregunta Makoto molesta.- ¿Acaso se enorgullece de ser la novia de un patan?.- Lanza mas interrogantes Makoto levantándose de la mesa.

-Pero que le pasa señorita, usted ni siquiera conoce a mi novio para expresarse así de el… ¿o me equivoco?- Pregunta Reika mirando retadoramente a la hermosa joven.

-Por favor, le pido se retire de mi negocio, las puertas para usted y su novio están cerradas en el Kino's Delicious.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes apretando los puños y conteniendo las ganas que le quedaban de arrastrar de los pelos a la joven.

-¿Pero que clase de restaurante es este donde se le cierran las puertas a los clientes, esta usted loca?- Pregunta a gritos la otra joven haciendo que los demás clientes empiecen a interesarse en el escandalo que esta por armarse.

-Señorita guarde silencio por favor y retírese o me veré obligada a sacarla yo misma.- Amenaza la joven dueña del restaurante, pero justo en ese instante se acercan los hombres de seguridad del restaurante.

-¿Sucede algo señorita Makoto?...¿La esta molestando esta cliente?.- Pregunta uno de los guardias de seguridad.

-No es nada grave Yohiro, solo encárgate de sacarla.- Ordena la chica mientras se da la vuelta.

Los dos hombres de seguridad toman a la chica por la fuerza debido a que la señorita Reika Nishimura opone resistencia para salir por su voluntad del restaurante, a lo cual los dos hombres la tienen que llevar jalalandola de los hombros mientras la chica patalea y lanza maldiciones.

-Maldita Makoto Kino, te odio desgraciada infeliz, pero ni creas que me vas a quitar a mi Andrew el es mío escuchaste mío y tu solo fuiste una aventura exótica.- Grita la chica antes de que la saquen fuera.

Después de que finalmente la chica se haya fuera del restaurante, los dos hombres de seguridad la sueltan.

-Que sea la última vez que se presenta aquí señorita, evítenos la pena de sacarla por la fuerza.- Dice el alto hombre.

-Maldito empleado muerto de hambre.- Maldice la chica.

Al mismo tiempo, una pareja se acerca al restaurante y miran sorprendidos el escándalo.

-Hola Yohiro… ¿Pero que sucedió aquí?- Cuestiona la chica peliazul que llega tomada de la mano de su novio, Taiki Kou.

-Este señorita escandalosa que vino a armar alboroto, tuvimos que sacarla por la fuerza.- Dice el hombre de seguridad, a lo cual Amy solo esboza una sonrisa burlona.

-No entre aquí a comer señorita, la dueña de este restanraunte es una perra resbalosa seguro que intenta quitarle a su novio, claro como a mi ahora me quiere quitar a mi Andrew.- Aconseja Reika sin sospechar de la amistad entre la peliazul y la dueña del restaurante.

-Momento señorita, déjeme decirle en primer lugar que mi amiga no es una perra ni una resbalosa y no le permito que hable así de ella o le parto su linda cara.- Molesta la peliazul que a pesar de ser la mas tímida y dulce del grupito de amigas cuando se molestaba era para cuidarse.- En segundo lugar, veo que usted es una celosa e insegura, seguramente debe tener su autoestima tan baja que piensa que mi amiga le puede quitar al patan por novio que usted tiene, y sabe mejor preocúpese por cuidarlo a el, porque si eso le hizo a mi amiga, seguro no dudaría en hacérselo a usted también vieja loca.- Termina Amy molesta y entonces intenta entrar al restaurante pero antes de que lo haga Reika la jala fuertemente del brazo.

-A mi ninguna estupida japonesa me llama loca ni insegura.- Dice la chica rabiando a lo cual Amy para librarse de ella le da un empujón haciendola caer al piso sin esa intención.

-Primero mírese en el espejo señorita, usted se mira tan japonesa como yo, incluso diría que como Makoto, si seguro el idiota de Andrew anda con usted por eso, porque le recuerda a Mako.- Dice Amy burlona.- Entremos al restaurante amor.- Dice la chica jalando a su novio del brazo.

Cuando la chica peliazul a entrado en el restaurante, Reika se levanta molesta del piso y mira su vestido en color rosa pálido, ahora algo sucio, pues se da cuenta que había caído justo donde estaba una mancha de aceite que un carro al pasar había derramado.

-¡Mi hermoso vestido!.- Grita la chica rabiando y se enciende mas su ira al ver a los guardias de seguridad contener la risa.- Malditos empleados pelafustanes, muertos de hambre, de Reika Nishimura nadie se burla.- Dice la chica mientras se retira luciendo en la parte trasera de su vestido una gran mancha de aceite.

Mientras tanto, Makoto ha ido directo a su oficina después de haber tenido ese encuentro con la novia de Andrew, se deja caer en el sofá que esta a un lado y cierra los ojos para no llorar.

-¡Maldito Andrew lo odio!.- Grita sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salgan de sus ojos y recuerda las palabras de Reika que resuenan en su mente una y otra vez. Entonces se cubre los ojos con ambas manos dejando correr las lágrimas por lo que por estar sumida en sus pensamientos no escucha cuando la puerta se abre hasta que siente que unas manos suaves tocan su cabello y al voltear se encuentra con la azul mirada de Amy.

-Amy… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Cuestiona la chica de largo cabello castaño limpiándose rápidamente las lagrimas.

-Venia en camino con Taiki a comer, pero al salir me encontré con esa bruja loca que ahora es la novia de Andrew.- Dice Amy.- Amiga no te preocupes, el no te merece, eso es justo lo que se merece el una bruja loca y demente, no llores por ese idiota que no merece tus lagrimas.

-¡Es que es un patan, un imbecil un desgraciado, no conforme con haberme hecho creer que moría de amor por mi el muy imbecil fue capaz de contarle su aventura con la tonta japonesa no solo a sus amigos en Estados Unidos, sino a esa estupida que tiene por novia!.- Dice Makoto entre lágrimas.

-Ese idiota, nomás deja que me lo encuentre y lo voy a poner yo misma en su lugar.- Molesta Amy.

La chica de ojos verdes entonces se levanta decidida y marca el numero de la rubia Minako la cual pronto le contesta.

-Hola Mina, si soy yo Makoto quiero que me des la direccion donde esta viviendo Andrew…Minako por favor, después te cuento solo dámela.- Exige la chica de ojos verdes a gritos.- Nadie esta hablando de ninguna reconciliación Minako.- Dice Makoto antes de colgar el teléfono

-Amy, baja a comer con Taiki, pidan lo que quieran será cortesía de la casa.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes saliendo de la oficina con Amy tras ella.

-Mako, estas muy alterada, voy contigo a donde vallas.- Preocupada la joven medico.

-No Amy, tu quédate y disfruta con tu Taiki, yo tengo cuentas pendientes que arreglar con cierto imbecil.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes ya decidida.

**Hansford Hotels Corporation.**

La hermosa chica de ojos verdes llega al área donde se esta construyendo el lujoso hotel, el cual a como van las cosas seguro estará listo para ser indurado en Japón en pocos meses.

-¡De mi nadie se burla, ni si quiera tu estupido Hansford!- Exclama la chica de ojos verdes que baja del auto no sin antes retocarse el maquillaje y quitar la liga con la cual sujetaba su cabello el cual deja caer alrededor de su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, dentro de lo que son ya la oficinas del Hotel que en pronto sera indurado en Japón Andrew se encuentra hablando con el Gerente de una compañía aérea y demás personal directivo de la empresa.

-Como le decía señor Hansford nuestra compañía aérea esta muy interesada en esa asociación que su padre el dueño de la corporacion de Hoteles Hansford propone, es una oferta muy tentadora que nos dejara grandes ganancias, mas que nada si tomamos en cuenta que Hansford Hotels Corporation es ya una cadena hotelera de renombre a nivel mundial.- Habla muy correcto el gerente de la compañía aérea.

-Bien señor Tanaka, por nuestra parte cabe decirle en nombre de mi padre, quien como sabrá es la cabeza de toda la cadena hotelera, que aceptamos los términos establecidos en el contrato, a lo cual solo veo necesario hacer los tramites necesarios, a mas tardar el Hotel aquí en Japón se abrira en seis meses.- Dice el joven rubio en un correcto japonés.

En ese momento, una chica de cabello rojizo entra sin tocar a la puerta interrumpiendo la reunión que era de gran importancia y decisiva para el futuro de la compañía hotelera.

-Señor Hansford una señorita lo busca allá abajo.- Dice la chica desesperada.

Andrew se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia la joven un poco molesto.

-Izumi, creo que le deje muy claro que no interrumpiera, esta junta es decisiva para el futuro de la empresa y…- Aquí la joven recepcionista no puede seguir hablando, pues Makoto se entromete en la sala de reuniones.

-Asi que estas en una reunión muy importante eh, pues a mi no me importa nosotros tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar y sera ahora.- Dice Makoto molesta.

-Makoto.- Balbucea Andrew con emoción el nombre de la chica que tiene enfrente y sin pensarlo dos veces intenta tocarla, pero la chica se hace hacia atrás.

-No me toques imbecil que no vine en plan amistoso.- Molesta la chica.- Y sabes que no se a que vine, no tengo nada de que hablar contigo idiota.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes dispuesta a guardarse sus reclamos y camina hacia los elevadores.

-Mako espera, yo si quiero hablar contigo.- Dice el chico que camina tras ella.

-Señor Hansford, pero la junta, no la puede interrumpir, esto podría afectar las relaciones del hotel con la agencia aérea.- Preocupada la joven recepcionista.

-Izumi, en este momento la empresa es lo que menos me importa, avisale al gerente de la compañía aérea y a los directivos que tuve una emergencia, que vuelvan mas tarde.- Dice el chico rubio siguiendo a Makoto.

La joven de ojos verdes camina con rapidez hacia el elevador mientras siente como las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.

_-Soy una idiota, mil veces idiota, como pude venir hasta aquí a reclamarle el pasado, el imbecil pensara que aun me duele.- Piensa la chica.- Pero es que de verdad me duele._

-¡Mako por favor detente!- Dice le chico que camina velozmente para alcanzarla.

-No eres nadie para pedirme que me detenga y no lo hare, no me da la gana de hablar contigo.- Dice la chica que entra rápidamente al elevador y evita voltear para que el joven rubio no la vea llorar, pero antes de que se cierre el joven heredero de la compañía hotelera alcanza a entrar en el elevador.

-Makoto, mi linda Makoto, se que si viniste hasta aquí fue por algo y quiero que me lo digas, yo realmente tengo muchas cosas que decirte.- Dice el chico mientras la joven se encuentra de espaldas a el y voltea solo para indicar el piso en el que quiere bajar, pero de pronto el elevador se queda atorado y sin avanzar.

-No dios, esto no puede suceder.- Se queja Makoto.- Mira que quedarme encerrada aquí con un imbecil como tu es demasiado castigo.- Maldice la chica mientras golpea la puerta de elevador la cual no se abre…

**Colegio Private Girls T.A.**

La hermosa chica pelinegra espera sentada en su oficina al padre de la pequeña Usagi, el cual ya tiene 10 minutos de retraso.

-Valla que parece que Andew ya no es el mismo puntual de antes, seguro se llevara tremenda sorpresa cuando vea que yo soy la psicóloga y que se que tiene una hijita tan linda.- Dice la sacerdotisa para si misma.

Mientras tanto un apuesto joven de cabello negro y ojos azules camina por el patio de la escuela mientras observa un pedazo de papel donde apunto los datos de la psicóloga con la cual ha de verse.

_Rei Hino_

_Psicóloga__ especialista en niños._

_Colegio Private Girls T.A._

-Valla, para haberme citado tan pronto, seguro esta señora debe de ser muy profesional.- Dice Darien en voz baja mientras se imagina encontrándose con una mujer mayor, de pronto escucha una voz que lo hace sonreír.

-¡Papi viniste a la cita con la psicóloga!.- Exclama la pequeña niña de felicidad.- Ya veras que te va a encantar es muy buena y linda.-

-Si ya lo creo que la señora Rei Hino ha de ser todo eso que tu dices mi princesa, pero ahora condúceme con ella.- Pide el chico mientras carga en brazos a la niña cuando una joven de cabello aguamarina se le acerca.

-¿Señor Chiba?- Cuestiona dudosa la joven.

-Usted debe ser la maestra de Usagi, un gusto conocerla y si yo soy el padre de Usagi, Darien Chiba.- Muy correcto el joven medico se presenta.

-Yo soy Michiru Kaio, educadora de esta institución y si su pequeña Usagi esta en mi grupo, por cierto me da gusto que haya venido a la cita con la psicologa, déjeme guiarlo.- Dice la señorita muy amablemente.

Algunos minutos después, Rei se encuentra llenando algunos expedientes de las alumnas cuando alguien toca a su puerta.

-Adelante.- Dice la bella chica de ojos color amatista sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

-Buenos días Rei, solo vine para decirte que el padre de Usagi ya esta aquí.- Avisa la señorita Kaio.

-Hazlo pasar.- Pide Rei imaginándose la sorpresa que se llevara Andrew, o al menos eso cree ella.

El joven medico entra dentro de la oficina observando primero la oficina que luce exquisitamente decorada y después observa a la psicóloga sentada de espaldas a el.

-Buenos días Andrew, supongo que te has llevado una gran sor…- Eran las palabras de Rei al girar su silla esperando encontrarse con Andrew, pero se queda sorprendida al ver que no es el rubio quien esta ahí sino el joven medico que conociera días atrás.

-¿Usted?- Pregunta Rei sorprendida pero también algo contenta.

-¿Es usted Rei Hino?- Pregunta el joven medico.- Valla pensé que la psicologa era alguien mucho mayor.- Sorprendido Darien de ver a la chica sexy a la cual había ayudado días atrás con su auto y en la cual no había dejado de pensar.

-Disculpe, vera creo que se equivoco o no se como llego aquí, pero ahorita yo tengo una cita con el padre de una de las alumnas y…- Aquí el joven medico la interrumpe.

-¿Conoce a Andrew mi cuñado?... ¿Que la hace pensar que el es el padre de Usagi?- Lanza el chico las interrogantes.- Si bien es cierto que mi niña es rubia como la familia Hansford, pero le juro que de verdad es mía.- Dice Darien mientras ríe.

-Explíquenme todo que no entiendo nada.- Pide la hermosa sacerdotisa…

**Hansford Hotels Corporation.**

La chica de ojos verdes yace sentada en el piso dentro del elevador haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Andrew y sin dirigirle la palabra.

-Es que nunca me vas a poner atención, Makoto te estoy diciendo que quiero hablar contigo por favor.- Pide el chico.

-Entiende que no me interesa no quiero escucharte y sabes porque, por el simple hecho de que te odio Andrew Hansford, te odio y te aborrezco como nunca pensé llegar a hacerlo.- Dice la chica mirando con rabia al joven rubio.

-Makoto por favor, se que en el pasado te lastime, que me porte como el peor de los hombres, pero quiero que sepas los motivos por los cuales te deje, porque yo nunca deje de amarte, nunca deje de pensarte.- Dice el chico rubio con sinceridad en sus palabras, las cuales por un momento entran en el corazón de la chica de ojos verdes.

-¡Mientes Andrew, siempre mientes!.- Grita la chica molesta mientras le propina sin que se lo espere un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.

-Nunca has dejado de ser mi chica ruda.- Dice el chico tocándose donde lo había golpeado la joven.- Pero sabes aun así te adoro y te encuentro linda y tierna.- Dice el chico pero al momento siente una fuerte cachetada en su otra mejilla.

-¡Eres un idiota, que sabes tu de amor si solo estuviste conmigo por sexo, por tener una aventura exótica con una extranjera, si para tener algo que contarle a tus amigos en Estados Unidos, tu solo jugaste conmigo, nunca me amaste como yo lo hice.!.- Dice la chica haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas para no llorar, pero de pronto siente que un nudo se forma en su garganta y no puede evitar llorar con dolor frente al chico rubio mientras lo golpea en el pecho con los puños cerrados hasta cansarse.

-Mi Mako preciosa, se que te lastime en el pasado, que te hice sufrir, pero de verdad quiero que sepas mis razones, nunca te deje de amar yo si me enamore de ti y te juro que nunca fuiste para mi una aventura exótica para tener algo que contar a mis amigos en Estados Unidos, y ya que estamos aquí, quiero decirte que siempre te he amado, eres la mujer de mi vida y siempre has estado en mi corazón y en mis pensamientos.- Le dice tiernamente el joven a la chica mientras la mira a los ojos y aprovechando que esta se enceuntra junto a la pared la acorrala con sus brazos.

-¿De verdad me amas?- Pregunta la chica conmocionada aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Mas que nunca mi preciosa Mako.- Susurra el chico en voz baja aproximándose a la chica para atrapar sus labios con un beso desesperado que ambos habían estado deseando por seis largos años de ausencia…

_**7 años **__**atrás.**_

_La chica de ojos verdes, vistiendo su uniforme de colegiala golpea desesperada las puertas del elevador llena de __pánico._

_-Mi amor, tranquilízate, quien viera a mi ruda Mako-chan convertida en un manojo de nervios solo porque se quedo encerrada en un elevador.- Dice el chico rubio sorprendido ante la actitud de su novia que siempre se mostraba tan valiente ante situaciones peligrosas._

_-No me gusta estar encerrada, me da miedo.- Dice la chica llena de panico, sintiendo como las lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos.- Me imagino el accidente que tuvo mi padre en aquel avión, debio haber sido desesperante estar atrapado y sin salida.- Dice la joven ya con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-Mi amor, discúlpame, no pensé que te afectara tanto.- Dice el chico rubio que se acerca a ella y la abraza.- Vas a ver que saldremos de aquí mi linda Mako, te amo.-_

_-Mi amor, no le digas a nadie que tengo claustrofobia, por favor.- Pide la chica mientras mira a su novio con ojos suplicantes.-_

_-Por supuesto que no mi dulce Mako, te amo.- Le susurra el chico al oído._

_-Te amo Drew, creo que en tus brazos se me olvida el temor que siento.- Dice la chica hasta que siente los labios de su novio besandola mientras sus lenguas empiezan a enredarse._

_-¡Hazme el amor aquí, será emocionante!.- Pide la chica jadeante mientras de un momento a otro hace que su novio se quite la camisa._

_-Mako, mi dulce Mako, sabes que no me puedo resistir ante ti, eres mi delirio, mi debilidad.- Le dice el chico mientras le desabotona la blusa y acaricia los senos de la joven a través del encaje de su sostén._

_-Ah… Andrew.- Dice la chica mientras se muerde el labio inferior para contener un gemido de placer._

**Época**** actual.**

Makoto al sentir de nuevo los besos de Andrew, siente que por un momento olvida todo sufrimiento y daño que el apuesto chico rubio le causara en el pasado, mas al recordar que anteriormente ya habían vivido una situación parecida dentro de un elevador.

-Mi dulce Mako, por mucho tiempo he estado deseando volver a sentir tus labios y tu suave piel.- Susurra el joven por un breve instante en que sus labios se separan por la falta de aire, mientras acaricia las curvas de la chica por encima de su ropa.

-Ah… Andrew.- Balbucea la chica el nombre de su amado mientras le toma el rostro entre sus manos y ahora es ella quien toma la iniciativa de besarlo.

De pronto, la joven siente que su piel se erizaba y sensaciones increíbles recorrían su cuerpo al sentir los labios del joven sobre su cuello besándola y succionando con dulzura de vez en cuando lo cual la hacia suspirar.

-Te amo mi Mako hermosa.- Susurra el joven que ha comenzado a desabotonar el saco de la joven.- Siempre has sido tu, jamás me cansare de saborear tu piel, eres mi adicción.- Le dice el joven que siente que el olor a jazmines que emanaba del cabello de la chica embriagaba y nublaba sus sentidos a la vez que sentir las manos de la chica tocando su espalda por debajo de su camisa lo hacían excitarse mas.

De pronto y sin que ambos amantes se den cuenta las puertas del elevador se abren haciéndolos volver a la realidad al encontrarse con la cara de la señorita Reika Nishimura que observa furiosa a la chica con el saco entreabierto y a su novio con la camisa desfajada y el cinturón desabrochado.

-¡Que se supone que es esto Andrew, te dejo solo y aprovechas para revolcarte con esta zorra!- Rabiosa la chica mirando con odio a Mako que se abrocha rápidamente su saco y al joven acomodándose la camisa.

-Valla que tu Andrew es un patan Reika Nishimura, yo creo su amor por ti no es tan grande si no, no me hubiera incitado a hacer lo prohibido.- Dice la alta chica castaña mientras ríe burlonamente de la joven que tiene enfrente.

-Eres una zorra maldita mujerzuela, Andrew me ama a mi y si se revolco contigo es solo porque quiere tener una aventura, y eres tan idiota que volveras a creer en el como cuando siendo una adolescente su burlo de ti y te abandono.- Responde la otra chica mientras suelta una carcajada.

-Reika tu sabes que eso que dices es mentira.- Molesto el chico.

Makoto ante la risa burlona de la chica siente que no puede resistir su enojo y sin que se lo espere, le propina un puñetazo en el rostro haciéndola caer al piso. Después sale corriendo de las instalaciones del futuro hotel sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-Mako, espera todo tiene una explicación.- Trata de aclarar el chico rubio que intenta salir corriendo tras ella, pero entonces siente que Reika lo jala del brazo.

-¡Déjame Reika, nuestra relación termino, tu sabes que yo la amo nunca te engañe!.- Le grita el chico molesto mientras sale corriendo tras la joven de ojos verdes.

-¡Maldita bruja!.- Patalea la chica mientras lanza un chillido.

**Colegio Private Girls T.A.**

La hermosa psicóloga de ojos amatistas se encuentra con los ojos humedecidos después de escuchar la historia narrada por Darien.

-Así que Serena tuvo una bebe, bueno al menos fue feliz antes de su muerte, ella cuando llego a Japón soñaba con encontrar su príncipe azul aquí, pero tal parece que lo encontró después y me da gusto.- Dice la chica entre lagrimas al recordar a su amiga.- ¿Cómo la conoció?- Cuestiona la chica de ojos amatistas.

_6 años atrás, __Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio Japón._

_La bella chica rubia de coletas__ voltea a ver a su grupo de amigas que conocio en Japón una vez mas y se despide de ellas ahora desde lejos con un movimiento de manos y sube al avión después toma su asiento y comienza a llorar, hasta que escucha la voz de alguien._

_-Tome este pañuelo y limpie sus lagrimas no me gusta ver a una señorita linda llorar asi.- Dice el joven de ojos azules extendiéndole el pañuelo a la chica._

_-Gracias.- Balbucea la chica rubia y al ver al joven se sonroja._

_-Mi nombre es Darien Chiba, voy a Estados Unidos porque me gane una beca para estudiar medicina en aquel país…¿tu como te llamas?.- Pregunta el joven._

_-Me llamo Serena Hansford, sabes estuve viviendo por tres años en este pais es hermoso y me enamore de el, aquí conocí a mis mejores amigas.- Dice la chica mientras un nudo se hace en su garganta._

_-¿Estas triste porque ya no las veras?- Pregunta el joven enternecido._

_-No por eso, porque se que puedo verlas cuando quiera volver, mas bien me duele el motivo por el que tengo que volver.- Dice la joven entre lagrimas._

_-¿Puedo saberlo__?.- Cuestiona el chico._

_-Es mi hermano, el único que tengo, el es tan maravilloso, no es justo lo que le esta pasando.- Susurra la joven rompiendo en llanto._

_-Lo siento mucho, no se cual sea el problema de tu hermano, pero nunca pierdas la esperanza de que todo se solucionara._

**Época**** actual.**

Darien termina de relatar los hechos de cómo conoció a Serena, omitiendo decir el secreto que Andrew guardaba, lo cual lo hacia tanto por su amistad con el joven así como por su ética profesional.

-Valla, asi que se conocieron en el aeropuerto, bueno al menos me queda la satisfacción de que Serena fue feliz en sus últimos momentos.- Dice la joven pelinegra mientras llora.

-Disculpe señorita Hino no quise hacerla llorar, aunque la lagrimas le dan un toque de belleza a su rostro en contraste con ese hermoso color de ojos que tiene.- Le dice el chico lo cual hace sonreír a la joven y sonrojarse a la vez.

-Bien, ya estuvo de recordar a Serena, así que tratemos el problema por el que esta aquí, la pequeña Usagi.- Sugiere la joven.- Por cierto su niña es un encanto.-

-Muchas gracias, pues bien dígame que sucede con mi princesita.- Pide saber el joven medico pero en eso le timbra el celular.- Si, voy para allá, no se preocupe no tardo.- Dice el chico.

Después de colgar el joven voltea a ver a la joven como disculpándose.

-Señorita, me salio una emergencia, se ha presentado un parto de alto riesgo en el hospital y tengo que ir a atender a la paciente, no puedo dejarla sola.- Dice el joven desesperado.

-No se preocupe, puedo ponerle otra cita.- Dice la chica de ojos amatistas.

-Mire, esta noche estaré libre, que le parece si la invito a cenar por haber dejado la cita inconclusa, paso por usted.- Dice el chico.

-No tiene porque invitarme a cenar, el colegio me paga para que haga mi trabajo y yo lo hago con mucho amor.- Dice la chica.

-Pero yo quiero invitarla a cenar.- Dice Darien de nuevo.- Paso por ustede a su casa.-

-De acuerdo, pero mejor nos vemos en el lugar de la cita, en el Kino's Delicious... ¿sabe donde es?- Pregunta la chica.

-Por supuesto, Andrew jamás deja de hablar de eso.- Dice el chico pelinegro mientras sonrie y se despide de la joven saliendo de ahí con rapidez.

La joven de ojos amatistas sentada en su escritorio lanza un suspiro y siente que sus mejillas se sonrojan.

-Es tan lindo con su hija, tan buen hombre, Gran Kami porque no me mandas un hombre así.- Pide la chica.- Pero que cosas estoy pensando, es el viudo de Serena.- Se recrimina después la sacerdotisa a ella misma.

**Hansford Hotels Corporation.**

La chica de ojos verdes corre hasta llegar a su auto y saca las llaves para abrir sintiendo que las lágrimas le nublan la vista.

-Mako, espera preciosa tenemos mucho de que hablar, te juro que Reika esta mintiendo yo solo te amo a ti.- Le dice el chico.

-¿Amor, cual amor?... Si me amaras no anduvieras contándole por ahí a todo mundo ni siquiera a tu noviecita como fue que jugaste conmigo.- Dice la joven mientras se limpia las lagrimas.- Además yo no te amo.

-Makoto, antes tenia dudas, pero ahora se que me amas tanto como yo a ti, dentro del elevador pude sentir como tu corazón latía al mismo ritmo que el mío y te dejabas llevar al igual que yo, no lo niegues por favor sabes que los dos nos amamos aun y yo nunca hubiera querido dejarte todo fue por …- Aquí la chica de ojos verdes lo interrumpe.

-No me importa saber porque me dejaste Andrew, y sabes que si dentro del elevador me deje llevar por tus besos, pero eso no significa que te ame, mas bien fue un momento de desenfreno y calentura.- Dice la joven burlandose del chico.- Total tu me calentaste y sabes que no eres el ultimo con el que lo he hecho, después de ti me he acostado con mas de uno, claro aparte de mi Neflyte, así que como vez ya no soy la tonta Makoto de la que te burlaste, soy una zorra como lo dijo tu estupida novia.-

-Makoto, no me importa con quien hayas estado después de mi, se que yo te orille a hacerlo, y aun así te amo por la maravillosa mujer que eres, no me importa no haber sido el único en tu cuerpo, pero si quiero ser el único en tu corazón.- Dice el chico.

-Sabes que deja de decir estupideces.- Dice la chica mientras sube al auto.- Hubiera sido mejor que hace tres años murieras tu y no Serena ella si que era una persona buena.- Dice la chica y sale disparada en el auto.

-¡Mako!.- Grita el chico pero la joven no vuelve.- A mi también me hubiera gustado que tu no murieras mi querida hermanita, creo que tu le hacías falta a mas personas en este mundo, jamás olvidare que gracias a ti estoy vivo.- Dice el joven mientras observa una fotografía que lleva en su cartera donde el y su hermana salen cuando eran niños.

**Colegio Private Girls T.A. Preparatoria.**

Una hermosa estudiante de cabello negro y hermosos ojos color amatista sale caminando después de terminar sus clases mientras se despide de sus amigas.

-¿No esperaras a tu hermana Hotaru?- Pregunta una joven a la chica.

-No, hoy no, le dije que pasaría a comprar unas cosas para la escuela, así que sabe que no volveremos juntas a casa.- Dice la chica y después se despide tomando sola su camino.

Mientras tanto, desde el interior de un automóvil negro de vidrios polarizados dos hombres dentro observan a la chica y la siguen.

-Ella es a la que tenemos que matar, bueno Zaf, tu solo observaras, esta vez no entraras en acción.- Dice el joven rubio que maneja el auto.

-¿Dónde la mataremos?- Pregunta el joven de ojos color zafiro.

-La llevaremos a las afueras de la ciudad ahí la mataremos y la dejaremos tirada.- Dice el joven rubio.- Pero yo antes me voy a comer ese rico bomboncito seguro debe de ser virgen, justo como me gustan.- Dice el chico lamiendose los labios.

Mientras tanto la chica de ojos color amatista camina por las calles, cuando su instinto sintoísta le revela el sentido del peligro y al observar el auto negro empieza a correr internándose por un callejón solitario.

-Ese auto me esta siguiendo.- Dice la chica mientras corre con rapidez y siente que sus piernas le flaquean.

-El bomboncito ya se dio cuenta de que la estamos siguiendo.- Dice burlón Jedite.- Tu espérame aquí, primero la hare mía y después la mandare al otro mundo.- Dice Jedite que baja del auto y corre hasta donde se encuentra la chica y la alcanza.

-¡Déjeme por favor!.- Suplica la chica mientras siente como es arrastrada por el joven rubio hasta el auto.

-No te preocupes nena, te va a gustar lo que vas a sentir… ¿por cierto eres virgen?... porque déjame decirte que me gustan las virgencitas para estrenarlas.- Dice el chico mientras se lame los labios.

-¡Que te importa asqueroso!.- Dice la chica mientras llora desesperadamente al sentir que las fuerzas le faltan y es llevada por el hombre.

Dentro del auto negro el chico de ojos color zafiro marca un numero y espera en la línea.

-Detective Tanaka, si soy yo Zafiro, bien ya han atrapado a la joven, la llevaran a la carretera que lleva a Shibuya, tienen que darse prisa o abusaran de la joven….- Dice el chico.-Si ya lo se, no tengo atacar solo en caso de extrema necesidad.- Dice el joven desesperado y apenas le da tiempo de colgar antes de que Jedite suba a la chica…

-Ahora si Zaf, vamos a comernos esta delicia, pero yo seré el primero.- Dice Jedite mientras hace avanzar el auto por la carretera.

-¡Déjeme por favor, no me lastime, quien los mando matarme!.- Grita la joven dentro del auto llena de temor…

**Hola!**

**Aquí esta Mademoiselle Rousseau publicando un nuevo episodio, el cual la verdad saque a jalones y tirones porque el sueño me vencía en muchas ocasiones. Esta si que ha sido una semana llena de trabajo para mi.**

**Saludos a todos.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	8. Chapter 8 Secretos

**Secretos****.**

**Templo Hikawa.**

Después de haber salido huyendo de las instalaciones de lo que seria un hotel mas de la cadena Hansford Hotel Corporation, Makoto se dirige a donde recurría siempre que tenia un problema o cuando sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar en pedazos, nada mas y nada menos que al Templo Hikawa.

Rei se encuentra ya vistiendo su Chihaya, indumentaria que usa como la Miko que es y observa llegar a su amiga, a la que con solo verla, puede percibir sus emociones.

-¿Qué te sucede Mako-chan?... ¿Estas bien?- Pregunta la joven sacerdotisa acercándose a su amiga.

-¿Cómo sabes que no estoy bien?.- Pregunta la joven de ojos verdes.

-Eso es sencillo de saberlo, te conozco desde que estamos en primaria, es muy fácil conocer tus emociones.

-Rei, soy una idiota, una estupida, estuve a punto de...- Makoto aprieta el puño de su mano conteniendo la ira y se traga sus palabras.

-Estuviste a punto de hacer el amor con Andrew…¿verdad?- Segura de sus deducciones la sacerdotisa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Sorprendida Makoto.

-Es fácil saberlo, percibo que tu aura esta alterada.

-Claro, se me olvidaba que eres Miko y tienes poderes especiales, sumado a eso eres psicóloga.-

-No necesito ser Miko ni psicóloga, con ver ese chupetón en tu cuello es suficiente para imaginármelo.- Dice la joven de cabello negro haciendo referencia a una marca rojiza en el cuello de su amiga.

La joven de ojos verdes saca de su bolcillo un espejo en el cual observa la marca rojiza en su cuello.

-¡Maldición!- Exclama molesta Makoto.- Todo empezó esta mañana, una estupida mujercita se presento en mi restaurante, para dejarme claro que ella es la novia de Andrew, la muy imbecil quiso dejarme claro que el es de ella con palabras sutiles, pero no pude evitar correrla…el muy idiota no solo le conto que fuimos novios, sino que es tan poco hombre que le aclaro que solo fui su pasatiempo mientras vivió en Japón.- Con voz dolida la joven.

La joven de ojos verdes hace una pausa y respira aceleradamente mientras hace un esfuerzo por no dejar salir las lágrimas.

-Fui a las instalaciones de donde van a abrir su maldito hotel los Hansford, fui porque quería ponerlo en su lugar, pero no pude, trate de huir pero me quede encerrada con el idiota y…-

-Si me imagino, se calentaron y fue ahí donde empezó la acción, no cabe duda que el destino esta escrito, ya una vez en el pasado se quedaron encerrados en el elevador y terminaron por hacer el amor.- Recuerda la joven de ojos amatistas aquella plática de su amiga en la adolescencia.

_7 años atrás, Colegio Private Girls T.A._

_Después__ de haber terminado las clases en el colegio, dos jovencitas, una de cabello negro y otra de ondulado cabello castaño un poco más alta que la otra, aprovechan para conversar en ese momento a solas._

_Habían__ sido castigadas por haberse peleado con otras estudiantes, asi que tendrían que pasar la semana limpiando las aulas._

_-¿No te dio miedo hacerlo dentro del elevador?- Cuestiona la joven de ojos amatistas.- Te imaginas que se hubiera abierto y los hubieran encontrado asi.- Burlona la jovencita._

_-Rei, es que no lo pensamos, tu sabes que me da miedo estar encerrada, me puse histérica, Andrew me abrazo es tan lindo, después empezamos a besarnos, y pues le pedí que me hiciera el amor, no pude resistirme y el es tan maravilloso.- Responde la jovencita de ojos verdes con mirada soñadora mientras sostiene la escoba entre sus manos._

_-Me das envidia Makoto, Andrew es un buen chico y te adora de eso estoy segura._

_-¿De verdad lo crees?-Cuestiona la jovencita._

_-Pero por supuesto, si solo ver como se le ilumina la mirada cuando te ve, el te ama Mako-chan de eso no hay duda.-_

_-Sabes Rei, estoy nerviosa, ya tenemos un poco mas de un año de noviazgo y hoy me llevara a presentarme con sus padres.- Dice la jovencita de ojos verdes.- Es fácil interactuar con Serena como cuñada, incluso la considero una amiga mas, pero conocer a sus padres es otra cosa._

_-Tú tranquila mi Mako querida, veras que todo sale bien.- Trata de tranquilizarla Rei._

-Pero esta vez no sucedió lo mismo, de pronto el elevador se abrió y ahí estaba la estupida de su novia, la muy desgraciada se burlo de mi y no pude evitar meterle un puñetazo en las narices.- Rabiando la chica de ojos verdes.

-Mako querida, yo se como te sientes, pero creo que deberías de hablar con Andrew, yo no creo que el sea tan malo como…- De pronto la cara de la sacerdotisa se pone pálida y cierra los ojos.

-¿Estas bien Rei?... ¿Que te sucede amiga?- Desesperada Makoto que se acerca a su amiga preocupada.

-Hotaru, ella esta en peligro.- Dice la joven sacerdotisa asustada…

**Calles de Tokio.**

Dentro de la parte trasera del automóvil, la pequeña jovencita que va atada de manos cierra sus ojos y empieza a hacer una oración implorando por su vida.

¡Gran Kami, queridos padres, abuelo, donde quiera que estén no permitan que nada me suceda, se que no he sido una buena persona pero Rei sufriría mucho con mi ausencia!.- Dice la jovencita con ojos cerrados y en voz alta sintiendo como algunas lágrimas traicioneras escapan de sus ojos al abrirlos.

De pronto, Zafiro desde su asiento de copiloto, observa por el espejo retrovisor a la jovencita que yace atrás del asiento y no puede evitar que el corazón se le encoja y sienta pena por la joven.

Zafiro entonces se preocupa aun mas, cuando observa que Jedite toma otro camino para salir a Tokio que no era el que se habia acordado desde el inicio.

-Jedite, creo que este no era el camino que habíamos acordado, estas conduciendo como si fuéramos a Saitama.- Preocupado el joven de ojos azules.

-Mira Zaf, se que como pandillero estas acostumbrado a dar ordenes y ser obedecido, pero aquí tu no eres quien manda, de acuerdo, esto es para que aprendas a trabajar, a veces en el ultimo momento cambiamos el camino marcado, esto es por si a alguno se le ocurre traicionar al jefe y a Naru.- Dice con voz burlona Jedite.

_-¡Esta bola de sicarios son mas astutos de lo que __pensé!.- Piensa el joven.- ¡Ahora no veo como avisarle al detective Tanaka el nuevo camino!- Piensa mas desesperado el joven._

De pronto Jedite toma una desviación para salir de la carretera, donde bien podría cometer su crimen sin dejar rastro alguno, al menos por unos dias, internándose entre los matorrales.

-Bien hermosa jovencita miko casta y pura, aquí es donde vas a morir, me hubiera gustado enterrarte en un panteón sintoísta y que tu hermanita estuviera presente para oficiar tu ceremonia.- Burlón el joven.- Pero no te preocupes antes de morir conocerás la Pacino, sabias que con tu uniforme te vez deliciosa, lastima que la mayor parte del tiempo te escondes en esa Chihaya horrible.- Termina diciendo el joven mientras baja a la jovencita Miko que solo tenerlo frente a ella le escupe en la cara.

-¡Asqueroso, claro que no me voy a acostar contigo!.- Grita la joven entre lágrimas.

-Mira niñita, no vuelvas a hacerlo y si no quieres poner de tu parte entonces seré salvaje contigo.- Enojado el joven la toma por la barbilla y con la otra mano esta a punto de meterle un puñetazo pero siente que alguien lo detiene.

-¡No lo Haras!.- Molesto Zafiro quien lo detiene.

-¿A ti que te sucede?...¿El pandillero siente compasión de sus victimas?- Cuestiona Jedite al joven de ojos azules.

-Compasión no siento, desde hace mucho que deje de sentirla, pero estas perdiendo mucho tiempo tratando de seducir a la muchacha.- Dice el joven pelinegro.

Jedite hace caso omiso y arrastra a la joven unos cuantos metros hacia delante y la obliga a acostarse en el piso.

Zafiro aprovecha entonces la distracción de Jedite se oculta entre unos arbustos marcando el numero del detective Tanaka, hasta que finalmente le responde.

_-Donde se han metido Zafiro, llevamos tiempo dando vueltas en __círculos en el camino que señalaste y no hay señal de ustedes:- Se escucha la voz del detective._

_-Detective Tanaka, lo siento, el imbecil cambio de planes, ahora estamos en el camino que lleva a Sai…- El joven no puede terminar de hablar pues la señal se pierde.-¡ Maldición!. Tendré que hacerlo yo solo.- Exclama el joven._

Jedite se tumba sobre la jovencita y comienza a desabotonarle el saco de su uniforme escolar dejando a la vista sus pechos a través del sosten de encajes.

-¡Déjame asqueroso!.- Grita la jovencita imaginándose su cruel destino, si le parecía cruel morir asesinada, aun mas horrible era ser violada.

Zafiro mira horrorizado lo que esta a punto de hacer Jedite y siente como el estomago se le revuelve.

**Departamento de ****policía de Tokio.**

Dentro de una de las oficinas del departamento de policías, un hombre de cabello negro, ojos castaños y edad madura hecha maldiciones por toda la oficina.

-¡Zafiro perdió la señal, no termino de hablar, pero algo me dice que se referia a la carretera que lleva a Saitama, tendremos que dividirnos y bloquear los caminos!.- Dando órdenes el detective.

Después de la orden, todos el equipo sale en distintas patrullas en busqueda de la jovencita.

**Templo Hikawa.**

La joven miko cierra sus ojos y después los abre asustada.

¡Alguien quiere matar a Hotaru!.- Grita la joven miko bañada en lagrimas.- No se porque pero no puedo concentrarme.

-¡Amiga, tranquila, mejor vallamos a poner la denuncia!.

De pronto la joven sacerdotisa abre los ojos y sonríe.

-¡Creo sentir hacia donde esta el aura de mi hermanita, tengo que protegerla, se lo prometí a papá y a mamá!.- Dice la joven dirigiéndose a su auto.

-Espera yo voy contigo.- Grita la joven castaña

**Carretera a Saitama.**

La jovencita grita y llora desesperada, mientras Jedite la contempla con lujuria.

-Sabes que entre mas gritas mas me excitas nena.- Grita el joven y esta a punto de besarla en los labios cuando siente que alguien lo toma de la camisa por la fuerza y lo lanza en el piso lejos de la chica.

-¡No seas tan desgraciado!.- Grita el otro joven dispuesto a defender a la chica.

-Tu que te traes imbecil.- Exclama Jedite que se levanta y se va sobre Zafiro lanzándolo al piso con fuerza de un puñetazo a la vez que por el impacto del golpe una pequeña placa sale volando de entre las ropas de Zafiro.

Jedite corre hacia la direccion donde cae aquel objeto y para desgracia de Zafiro, el otro joven es el primero en tomarla, quien al verlo rie con burla.

-Con que el pandillero ahora resulto ser un policía, un asqueroso detective encubierto, metiendo las narices en los negocios del señor Sanjoi, no sabes en lo que te has metido imbecil.- Exclama el joven.

-Bien, ahora que ya lo sabes, no mas caretas, no me importa lo que venga después, pero no permitiré que lastimes a esta joven.- Grita Zafiro levantándose y mirando retadoramente a Jedite.

-Eres un imbecil pero sabes que, primero me desharé de tan hermosa criatura y después de ti.- Dice Jedite quien apunta con el arma que extrae de entre sus ropas a la jovencita.

De pronto, Jedite pone su mano sobre el gatillo, pero Zafiro se lanza sobre el, iniciándose una lucha entre ambos por sobrevivir.

-Alguien aquí morirá y ese no seré yo.- Grita Jedite mientras forcejea.

Ambos jóvenes ruedan en el piso forcejeando con el arma, hasta que dos fuertes disparo se escucha, la jovencita no puede más que cerrar los ojos horrorizada.

De pronto las demás patrullas llegan hasta el lugar y observan a Zafiro con el brazo desangrándosele, mientras se acerca a la joven victima. A unos metros, yace tirado Jedite desangrándose del pecho e inconsciente. El medico forense se acerca para verificar si aun vive.

-Esta muerto.- Son sus ultimas palabras.

Zafiro se acerca, y haciendo un esfuerzo para soportar el dolor comienza a desatar a la jovencita.

-¿Estas bien?.- Pregunta Hotaru preocupada, tratando de ayudar al joven.

-Perdóname por hacerle pasar tan mal momento, hubiera querido evitarle todo este susto.- Responde el joven.

-Usted hizo mucho por mi, desde el principio me di cuenta de que usted tiene un aura llena de bondad.- Dice la joven quien se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar y olvidar por un momento el dolor.

De pronto, Zario al observar de reojo que una joven de ojos amatistas, y Makoto Kino se acerca a la joven, se aleja, pues sabe que es peligroso que ellas lo identifiquen

-Hermanita, pensé que te había pasado algo.- Dice la joven sacerdotisa entre lagrimas a la vez que al llegar abraza con fuerza a la chica.

-Rei, te extrañe tanto.- Responde la joven.

De pronto Makoto se acerca y observa a las dos hermanas hasta que se decide a hablar.

-Hotaru, me da mucho gusto que estés bien, yo también estaba muy preocupada por ti, sabes que te aprecio mucho.- Dice Makoto acariciando el cabello de la jovencita.

Hotaru, al ver a la amiga de su hermana, la cual siempre les había mostrado afecto a las dos y las había apoyado en los momentos mas difíciles, no puede soportar sentir remordimiento en su corazón al verla.

-Perdóname Mako-chan.- Balbucea la jovencita entre lagrimas al reflejarse en los ojos verdes de la chica.

-¿Perdonarte yo?...¿Que tendría que perdonarle a una chica tan buena y noble cómo tu?.- Cuestiona Mako abrazándola.- Entiendo que estas nerviosa esto no fue algo fácil para ti.-

_-Makoto, si supieras que yo estoy implicada en que hayas perdido a tu bebe, quisiera gritarlo, pero al hacerlo __pondría en peligro la vida de Rei.- Piensa la jovencita entre lagrimas._

De pronto, el detective Tanaka se acerca a las jóvenes, a la vez que el medico forense se acerca a Zafiro para ayudarlo con su herida.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que pasar al ministerio publico, es necesario que la señorita de su declaración.- Interrumpe el detective el emotivo momento.

-Señor, mi hermana esta muy nerviosa y no creo conveniente que…-

-Señorita Hino, disculpe las molestias, pero es necesario.- Responde el detective.

-Rei, Makoto, no se preocupen por mi lo importante es que ya estoy bien.- Responde Hotaru.

Hotaru sube a una de las patrullas, mientras Zafiro va sentado a su lado el cual lleva un vendaje en el brazo.

-Señorita Hino, antes que todo es importante que sepa que aquí Zafiro no es un pandillero como parece ser, el es un detective, un policía encubierto que debio actuar rápido debido al cambio de planes.- Dice el detective Tanaka.- Es muy delicado que alguien mas sepa esta información, usted no deberia saberlo, pero debido a las circunstancias hoy lo sabe, solamente le pedimos discreción pues si habla podría echar abajo el plan de atrapara uno de los mas grandes delincuentes de Japón, Neflyte Sanjoi.- Termina diciendo el detective.

-Esto lo tiene que saber Makoto, ella no puede casarse con ese…-La chica se traga sus palabras pues Zafiro la interrumpe.

-Lo se todo señorita Hino, ellos tienen datos sobre usted y su familia y en especial sobre Makoto Kino, la señorita Naru Osaka, su prima y Neflyte estan dispuestos a eliminarla, no se que tiene que ver usted en todo esto, pero Naru la ve como un peligro en sus planes.- Responde Zafiro.

-¡Pero como puede querer matar a Makoto eso es asqueroso!- Dice la jovencita ente lagrimas.

-No tenga miedo señorita, yo me encargare de reunir las pruebas suficientes para que atrapen a ese desgraciado, nada malo le sucederá a su hermana, ni a la señorita Kino, ni ha usted, pero es necesario que no diga nada.- Dice Zafiro.

La chica solo asiente con la cabeza.

**Templo Hikawa, algunas horas ****después.**

Es de noche en Tokio, Hotaru se encuentra sentada sobre su cama tapándose con unas cobijas, mientras Rei se encuentra sentada a su lado.

-Hermanita, que pases buenas noches, te quiero mucho.- Le dice Rei dándole un abrazo.

-Y yo a ti Rei, eres la mejor hermana del mundo.- Responde la jovencita.

-Bien Hotaru, ahora iré con Makoto, tu sabes ella se quedara aquí a dormir esta noche, seguro tiene algún problema y no he tenido tiempo de escucharla después de todo lo que ha sucedido.-

-Anda ve con Mako.- Responde la jovencita.

Después de que Rei sale del cuarto, la jovencita adolescente lanza un suspiro y se lleva la mano al corazón.

-Zafiro, oh Zafiro, es tan lindo y tan guapo.- Dice la jovencita.- No cabe duda de que ser salvada así por un guapo como el es maravilloso. Termina la jovencita antes de apagar la luz y echarse a dormir soñando con aquel guapo de mirada azul que salvo su vida.

Al llegar a su habitación, Rei observa a su amiga rezando mientras tiene un pequeño crucifico en sus manos. Al oír como la puerta se cierra Makoto voltea y observa a su amiga un poco apenada.

-Yo lo siento Rei, se que este es un templo Sintoísta pero…-

-No te preocupes, siempre he respetado tus creencias.- Responde la joven sacerdotisa.- Aun recuerdo cuando en ese colegio Católico donde estudiamos el resto de las niñas se burlaban de mi y me llamaban bruja, tu fuiste la primera que se acerco a mi y me acepto a pesar de no compartir las creencias de la mayoría en ese colegio.-

-Si y yo pensaba que tus poderes extraños me ayudarían a revivir a papá y mamá.- Recuerda la joven castaña.

_1__6 años atrás, Colegio Private Girls T.A._

_Una pequeña niña de ojos negros se encuentra golpeando a otra niña de cabello castaño y ojos verdes._

_-Eres mala Naru Osaka, a mi puedes llamarme como quieras, pero no vuelvas a decir que mi mamá es una bruja mala porque no lo es.- Dice la pequeña niña que le da una cachetada a Naru._

_-Bien brujita Hino, tu te lo buscaste.- Sentencia la otra niña.- Chicas salgan de su escondite y atáquenla.- Ordena la pequeña Naru._

_Dos chicas más se acercan a la pequeña niña y la agarran de ambas manos antes de que intente correr._

_Naru se para frente a ella y le da una cachetada.- Esto es para que aprendas a respetar a Naru Osaka, maldita brujita.- Se burla la otra niña._

_Naru entonces saca una caja de fósforos y la enciende poniéndolo frente a la cara de la pequeña Rei._

_-Te vamos a quemar en una hoguera como a las brujas de tiempos pasados.- Se burla la jovencita._

_De pronto Naru siente como alguien se acerca y la lanza contra el piso haciéndola caer._

_-¿Tu que haces aquí Makoto?.- Cuestiona la niña.- Le diré a mi madre que me golpeaste para que te metan a un orfanato maldita huérfana, seguro tus padres murieron porque no te querían.- Grita la pequeña niña._

_-¡Cállate!.- Grita la pequeña Makoto propinandole un puñetazo a su prima la cual sale huyendo._

_Mako fija sus ojos en las otras niñas que sujetan a Rei, las cuales solo verla salen huyendo._

_-Yo mejor me voy, tal parece que la salvaje prima de Naru a hecho una alianza con la bruja.- Dice una de las niñas y también salen huyendo._

_-Muchas gracias Makoto, se que no somos precisamente las mejores amigas, pero se que tu no eres como las demás.- Agradece la niña de cabello negro, pero la otra se encuentra pensativa y parece no escuchar, de pronto las lagrimas brotan de sus ojos verdes._

_Rei mira con pesar a la niña, pues aun recuerda que en días anteriores el padre de la pequeña niña murió en un accidente de avión, y a los pocos días la madre también murió de manera trágica._

_-Por favor, no creas lo que dijo tu prima, tus papás ahora forman parte del gran Kami, bueno se que eres catolica como las demás de esta escuela, asi que te lo dire de otra manera, piensa que tus papás están en el cielo y no les gustaria verte así.- Dice la niña compasiva.- Cualquier cosa en la que te pueda ayudar pídemelo, te debo que no me hayan quemado la cara._

_La chica de ojos verdes se inca frente a la niña de cabello negro y le sujeta la mano._

_-Por favor, se que tu eres diferente, se que tienes poderes extraños y no te tengo miedo, a decir verdad pienso que eres una bruja buena, por favor haz que mis padres vuelvan a la vida.- Suplica la niña de ojos verdes._

_-No soy una bruja, soy una Miko y si tengo poderes extraños, pero no funcionan así.- Dice la pequeña niña con pesar.- Pero a veces si puedo sentir las presencias de los que ya no están aquí, a veces veo a tus padres detrás de ti cuidándote, te lo quería decir para que te sintieras mejor, pero pense que me llamarias bruja, ellos están tristes y no te quieren ver llorar._

_-¿De verdad lo crees?- Cuestiona la niña de ojos verdes._

_-No lo creo, estoy segura, a veces puedo ver a las personas que ya no están presente en forma fisica, como a tus padres.- Dice la niña de cabello negro que no mentia.- ¿Solo contestame una cosa, tu madre tenia pelo castaño y ojos verdes como tu y tu padre tenia cabello negro y ojos color miel?.- Cuestiona la sacerdotisa que en vida nunca los había conocido._

_-Si.- Contesta la pequeña niña de ojos verdes emocionada.- Claro, entonces si los puedes ver._

_-No siempre, solo a veces, de repente veo sus almas detrás de t, cuidandote, siguiendote._

-Aun a veces me pregunto si de verdad podías ver a mis padres, hasta te creí.- Dice la joven de ojos verdes esbozando una sonrisa al recordarlos en vida.

-Jamás te mentí, en verdad a veces puedo sentir esas presencias, es por mi entrenamiento shinto, ya lo sabes.-

-Que cosas nos depara el destino no crees, tu una chica sintoísta que estudio toda su vida en un colegio católico, termino siendo la psicóloga de esa misma escuela.-

-Por cierto, hablando de mi profesión, hace días tuve en mi cubículo a la niña que llevo Andrew en brazos a la escuela.

-Ese Andrew es un cínico, mira que tratar de tener sexo conmigo una vez mas, cuando el imbecil tiene una hija.- Rabiando la joven de ojos verdes al recordar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer en el elevador.

-Hoy estuvo en mi cubículo el padre de la niña, Usagi se llama, y por cierto no es Andrew, su padre es Darien Chiba, y su madre, nuestra querida amiga que ahora forma parte del gran Kami, Serena.- Revela la chica Miko.

-¡Que, pero si nosotras vimos como el llevaba en brazos al colegio a esa niña!.- Exclama Makoto sorprendida.- Ahora lo entiendo, es que Serena tuvo una hija y nunca nos lo dijo.

-Darien me dijo que Serena tuvo a su bebe justo un año antes de morir en ese trágico accidente, si no nos contó nada, es porque ella misma quería venia a Japón a presentarnos a su bebe.- Revela Rei.

-Y yo que pensé… bueno de igual manera Andrew no deja de ser un patan y un cínico de lo peor.

-Pero lo amas.

-Por supuesto que no, solo me deje llevar por la pasión y el desenfreno.- Miente la joven de ojos verdes.

**Departamento de Darien.**

Andrew se encuentra recostado en su recamara, recordando su encuentro pasional con su ex novia dentro del elevador, sin pensarlo se lleva su mano a los labios y se los toca recordando los besos de la joven.

_-Mi dulce Mako, porque sus besos me dicen que me ama, y sus palabras me dicen otra cosa.- Piensa el joven y suspira._

De pronto una joven castaña de ojos verdes entra a su recamara y se para frente a el.

-Buenas noches mí querido Andrew.- Dice la joven que desabotona su vestido y lo deja caer al piso para después meterse en la cama.

-Reika.- Balbucea Andrew al ver el hermoso cuerpo de la chica, que aunque no la ama, no puede negar que la joven es hermosa y tiene un cuerpo escultural.

La joven se recuesta a un lado y se acerca a Andrew empezando a besarlo con pasión. De pronto siente como el joven la aparta bruscamente de su lado.

-No Reika, no quiero, no ahora.- Se levanta el joven de la cama.- Sabes, no me gusto como trataste a Makoto esta mañana, que tenias que andar haciendo tu en su restaurante, porque le dijiste todo eso si sabes que es mentira.- Reclama el joven.

-Esa zorra japonesa metida entre nosotros, no lo puedo creer Andrew, como puedes defenderla si fue ella la que me apuñeteo a mi.- Molesta la joven.

Andrew la observa molesto y sale de la habitación dejando sola a la joven que observa desde dentro como su novio abandona el departamento.

-¡Maldita zorra estupida siempre la he tenido presente siempre ella!.- Grita la joven rabiando mientra toma una sabana y la rompe.

De pronto la curiosa mirada de la pequeña Usagi se asoma a la puerta y observa a Reika enojada y no puede evitar reír.

-Mi tío no te quiere bruja mala, vete de esta casa.- Dice la pequeña Usagi y después corre.

-Maldita mocosa.- Dice Reika en voz baja.

**Mansión**** Aino.**

La hermosa jovencita rubia de ojos azules, se encuentra parada afuera de la mansión mientras abraza a su novio y lo besa apasionadamente.

-Te amo Seiya.- Dice la hermosa rubia y recarga su cabeza en los hombros del joven que la abraza.

-Y yo a ti mi adorada Minako Aino, eres un amor.- Le dice el joven y la vuelve a besar una vez mas.

De pronto se observan como las luces de un auto ilumina la mansión, lo cual lo hace voltear y observan a un joven rubio entrar en la casa.

-Andrew, primo querido.- Corre la rubia a su encuentro dirigiéndose a el en ingles como solían hacerlo solo entre ellos.

-¡Minako, mi prima querida!- Exclama Andrew también en ese idioma mientras la toma en brazos y la levanta hacia arriba dando vueltas con ella.

Seiya se queda serio observando esa muestra de cariño por parte de ambos primos y solo sonríe. Después Andrew se da cuenta de que su prima no estaba sola.

-Oh, tu eres el novio de mi prima, veras yo lo siento, pero no malinterpretes las cosas, Mina es solo mi prima y la quiero como hermana.- Aclara Andrew al joven que tiene frente a el, ahora ya en un correcto japonés.

-No te preocupes, Minako ya me ha hablado muchas veces de ti y de tu difunta hermana Serena, se que ella te mira como un hermano.- Dice el joven pelinegro.

La rubia observa a su primo y a su novio que al parecer se comienzan a llevar bien y entonces toma la palabra.

-Veras Andrew, la ultima vez que estuviste en casa, cuando llegaste de Estados Unidos yo estaba celebrando mi tercer aniversario con Seiya, pero con todo lo que paso ni te lo presente.- Apenada la joven rubia.

-No te preocupes prima, bueno me da gusto que mi prima tenga a un novio que la quiera mucho, mas vale que la trates bien de acuerdo Seiya.

-Por supuesto, adoro a Minako Aino Hansford, con todo mi corazón.- Dice Seiya mientras abraza por la cintura a su novia.

-Bien, creo que llegue en mal momento, mejor me voy.- Dice Andrew para así dejar sola a Mina con su novio, pero entonces Seiya lo detiene.

-Espera, en realidad yo ya me iba, mañana tengo que trabajar y creo que mi adorada rubia moría de ganas por platicar contigo Andrew, desde que llegaste no han tenido tiempo para convivir mucho como familia.- Dice el chico pelinegro y se despide de su novia con un beso…

**Departamento de Darien.**

Reika se encuentra cruzada de brazos, sentada en la cama, en la que hace unas horas estuviera Andrew, dentro de si misma siempre conoció los sentimientos de Andrew, el jamás le negó haber seguido amando a Makoto a pesar de los años, pero a ella eso no le importo y aun asi logro que se convirtiera en su novio, creía que con los años el terminaría olvidando su amor de adolescente, pero nada daba resultados, todo era inútil.

De pronto, la chica sonríe con sadismo y empieza a esculcar los cajones de Andrew, rebuscando entre la ropa, hasta que encuentra una caja roja que le llama la atención la cual extrae, al abrirla se encuentra con fotografías y mas fotografías de su eterna rival, a la que odio aun desde antes de conocerla, Makoto Kino.

-Como puede ser posible que tenga tantas fotografías de esta odiosa tipa.- Enojada la chica al observar muchas fotografías donde Makoto y Andrew salen abrazados o besándose en los tiempos en que la joven era una colegiala.

De pronto, los ojos de la joven, se clavan en un hermoso collar que Andrew guardara entre las cosas que le recordaban a Makoto, en cuyo centro brillaba un hermoso jade. Al volver a observar las fotografías la joven observa como Makoto llevara el collar más de una vez.

-Con que este es el dichoso collar de jade que le había comprado a la tal Makoto.- Dice la chica, después guarda las cosas en su lugar, a excepción del collar que guarda en su bolsa personal mientras esboza una amarga sonrisa.

**Templo Hikawa.**

La hermosa sacerdotisa, ríe a carcajadas, después de ver como su amiga había hecho rabietas pensando que Andrew seguro había tenido una hija con aquella mujer.

-Es que lo vieras, el padre de Usagi, es tan lindo con su hija, tan tierno.- Dice la hermosa sacerdotisa.- Por estar hablando sobre Serena y sobre su relacion con ella, sobre la amistad de Sere con nosotros, ni siquiera pudimos hablar de la niña. Así que quedamos en que mañana iríamos al Kino's Delicious a hablar de eso.

-Entonces eso va mas allá de lo profesional.- Dice Makoto con voz burlona.

-¡Cállate Makoto, yo solo lo hago por la niña!.- Exclama la sacerdotisa sonrojada.

-Y te sonrojas.- Se burla aun mas Makoto.

-Mako por favor, no digas tonterías, no olvides que es el viudo de Serena, bueno aunque no llegaron a casarse, cuando Serena murió faltaban solo dos semanas para la boda.- Dice la joven de ojos amatistas.

**Mansión**** Aino.**

La joven de largo cabello rubio, se encuentra sentada en la sala mientras conversan.

-Ya te extrañaba primo.- Dice la rubia feliz recordando las charlas en los viejos tiempos.- Por cierto y ese chupetón en tu cuello.- Señala la joven.

Andrew se sonroja ligeramente, a lo cual la chica se imagina a que se debe.

-No, no me digas que tú y Mako…- La chica grita entonces de felicidad.- Se reconciliaron primito.

-Nada de eso, veras, ella fue a buscarme para reclamarme sobre un escándalo que fue a armarle Reika, la novia de la que te platique en el msn, y pues pasaron algunas cosas, pero no llego a mayores.- Dice el joven sin entrar en detalles.

-¡Que, Reika esta aquí!.- Exclama la jovencita.- No puede ser Andrew, te aconseje muchas veces que la terminaras, no la conozco, pero se que tu no la amas.

-Claro que no la amo, como podría amarla, si mi corazón le pertenece a Makoto Kino desde el día en que la vi entrar por esa puerta con la intención de visitarme.- Dice el joven rubio rememorando viejos tiempos.

_9 años atrás._

_En la sala de la mansión Aino, los tres primos se encuentran sentados en la sala mientras miran una película. Andrew se encuentra en medio de las dos jovencitas rubias a las cuales abraza._

_-Por cierto, ¿sigues con la loca idea de querer regresarte a Estados Unidos__?- Cuestiona la rubia de coletas._

_-Por supuesto, no me quedare aquí, eso si que no.- Dice el joven rubio mientras come palomitas de un bote que tiene frente a el._

_-Pero yo pensé que te había gustado Makoto.- Dice con desilusión la rubia Minako._

_-Por supuesto que me gusto, tiene una carita de ángel, es preciosa, pero solo eso.- Dice el joven.- No cabe duda de que si me van a atropellar chicas así de lindas no me opongo._

_En ese momento se escucha el timbre de la puerta y Minako corre a abrir, encontrándose con la mirada de Makoto._

_-Hola Makoto, que gusto que vienes a visitarme, aquí esta Serena y tambien Andrew.- Dice la jovencita rubia recalcando ese ultimo nombre haciendo sonrojar a la chica._

_-En realidad no vine a verte a ti, sino a tu primo, quería saber como esta después de lo del accidente de ayer.- Apenada la jovencita que lleva puesto un vestido amarillo con cuello en v dejando a la vista el comienzo de sus pechos, y el cual le llega de largo justo arriba de las rodillas._

_Minako camina con la joven hacia donde se encuentran Andrew y Serena, y solo verla parada ahí, Andrew siente que el corazón se le paraliza._

_-Primo, Makoto vino a verte, esta preocupada por ti.- Dice la rubia que hace una seña a Serena para que se aleje._

_-Creo que yo tengo sed, iré a la cocina.- Dice la rubia de coletas dejando solos a Makoto y Andrew._

_Después__ de que ambos jóvenes se quedan solos, sienten la tensión en el ambiente, el nerviosismo de estar solos y no saber que decir._

_-Makoto, siéntate.- Dice el joven.- Por cierto, te vez muy linda hoy, aunque en tu uniforme también luces hermosa._

_-Gracias.- Sonrojada la jovencita.- ¿Por cierto como sigues?- Cuestiona la joven._

_-En realidad no pasó nada, solo fue el susto, pero si una jovencita linda como tu me atropella no me opongo.- Dice el joven._

_-Yo, cometí una estupidez tomando el auto, nunca había conducido, perdóname.- Dice la jovencita.- Te he traído un regalo como señal de que mis disculpas son sinceras.- Sonrojada la jovencita que le da a Andrew una caja transparente decorada con papel dorado y una cinta del mismo color._

_El joven observa la cajita y la abre al observar por la transparencia del objeto las galletas que yacen dentro._

_-Gracias Makoto.- Sonrojado el chico.- Eres tan linda no debiste molestarte.- Dice el joven mientras extrae una galleta para probar y al sentir el sabor en su paladar se queda fascinado._

_-¡Esto es delicioso!... sabes Makoto, dile a tu mamá que cocina maravillosamente, esto realmente me encanta.- Dice el joven que empieza a comer mas galletas de mantequilla._

_-Soy huérfana.- Dice la joven con pesar.- En realidad las prepare yo sola, temía que no te agradara._

_Andrew se queda viendo como la cara de la jovencita luce triste al recordar que no tenia padres y en su corazón siente una mezcla de compasión y ternura por la chica._

_-Yo lo siento tanto.- Es lo único que atina a decir el joven.- Pero no te pongas triste, cocinas realmente delicioso.- Le dice el joven y un impulso mas fuerte que el lo lleva a acariciar la mejilla de la muchacha._

_Makoto siente como un ardor quema sus mejillas, justo donde Andrew la ha tocado y siente como el rubor se expande por toda su cara, a su vez siente que mariposas revolotean dentro de su estomago y que el corazon se le quiere salir del pecho._

_-Yo…creo que es mejor si me voy.- Responde la jovencita nerviosa levantándose del sillón y esta a punto de irse cuando siente que alguien la toma de la mano._

_-Espera Mako, no te vallas, pensé que ya no te volvería a ver, al menos…déjame acompañarte, me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo.- Dice Andrew un poco nervioso por la reacción de la jovencita._

_Makoto lo ve y sonríe sin poder decir palabra alguna y así ambos salen de la mansión Aino sin siquiera dejar un aviso o invitar a Serena o Mina._

_-Es tan linda y tierna, creo que podría enamorarme de ella muy fácilmente…pero que cosas estoy pensando.- Piensa el joven al verla caminar a su lado._

-Yo pensé que te habías enamorado de ella el día que te atropello.- Sorprendida Minako.

-Bueno, ese día la vi y me pareció la mujer mas hermosa que nunca haya visto se que estaba asustada pero era la reacción que pudo haber tenido cualquiera, pero cuando vi que al siguiente día vino y me trajo esas galletas ahí si que me enamore de ella, se miraba tan hermosa y preocupada por mi, que mas que su belleza física, me enamore de su forma de ser, tan linda, dulce y tierna.- Suspira el joven pensando en su antiguo amor.

-Por cierto Andrew, en una semana va a ser el cumpleaños de Serena, ella cumpliría 24 años, siempre en esa fecha solemos hacer una reunión las chicas y yo, Serena era tan alegre que sabemos que no le gustaría que en su fecha nos la pasáramos llorando, así que siempre hacemos una fiesta en honor a ella, y pues tu como su hermano estas invitado.- Dice la joven rubia.

-¿Vendrá Makoto?...La verdad no quisiera incomodarla, y me moriría de rabia viéndola con el estupido ese que tiene por novio.- Lleno de celos el joven.

-No te preocupes, por alguna extraña razon, Makoto nunca invita a Neflyte, ella dice que son momento de amigas.- Le cuenta la joven.- Aquí entro nosotros primo, aun no estoy segura de que Makoto lo ame, no se ve tan ilusionada como lo estuvo contigo, aunque no se puede negar que Neflyte es bastante guapo.

-Y tienes que elogiar a ese tipo frente a mis narices.-

-Oh primo, perdón.- Se disculpa la rubia.- Pero por favor ven a la fiesta, sea como sea recuerda que ella era tu hermana, y estoy segura de que Neflyte ni vendrá.

-Mi hermanita querida, sabes la hecho tanto de menos, ella me hacia reír siempre, nunca estaba triste, siempre tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, debo admitir que después de abandonar Tokio ella fue quien mas me apoyo en los peores momentos en que mi salud se iba consumiendo día con día.- Dice el joven recordando los momentos mas difíciles de su vida.

-Siempre supimos que tu salud estaba mal primo, yo nunca pensé que fuera tanto, siempre te miraba tan sano, tan fuerte, tan alegre, hacías cada locura que no cense que fuera algo tan grave.- Dice la jovencita.

-Sabes Minako, desde que era un niño lo supe, papá y mamá nunca me lo escondieron, trataba de llevar una vida saludable y nunca me dio miedo morir.- Dice el joven.- Fue entonces, cuando iba a cumplir tres años de relación con Mako que mi salud empeoro, me daba mucho miedo dejarla sola, creí que era mejor que me odiara a verla pasar sus días metida en un hospital viendo como me moría poco a poco, ya había pasado por el dolor de perder a sus padres, y no quería causarle un dolor así nuevamente.

_7 años atrás._

_Cementerio__ católico, Virgen María._

_La joven de grandes ojos verdes, se encuentra hincada frente a la tumba de sus padres donde ha depositado un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas y rosadas. _

_Sus ojos se encuentran cerrados, mientras hace una oración en silencio en memoria de sus padres fallecidos años atrás. A su lado, se encuentra de pie Andrew, su novio con el que llevaba ya dos años de noviazgo._

_La joven lentamente abre los ojos y no puede evitar que las lágrimas quemen sus ojos._

_-Los extraño tanto.- Dice la joven sintiendo como se le quiebra la voz. _

_Si bien en la escuela se caracterizaba por ser una chica ruda, había practicado judo en alguna etapa de su niñez, además de que tomando en cuenta que era un poco mas alta que el resto de las demás jóvenes, hacia que muchas la miraran con respeto y en algunos casos con temor. Sin duda alguna en muchos momentos de su vida le había servido el ser tan ruda para defenderse de alguno que otro pretendiente molesto._

_Andrew que ya para entonces tenia dos años de noviazgo con ella, se había dado cuenta que debajo de esa caparazón de chica ruda, solo había una joven romántica, dulce y tierna, incluso al verla actuar con rudeza o golpear con los puños no dejaba de parecerle sumamente adorable._

_-Mi Mako linda, no me gusta verte llorar así.- Dice el joven tiernamente mientras le da la mano y la ayuda a levantarse._

_-Mi amor, es que los extraño, me hacen muchísima falta mis padres, me hubiera gustado que los conocieras.- Dice la jovencita tristemente.- Me da miedo que un día tu también me dejes sola, eso no lo soportaría.- Dice la joven volviendo a llorar._

_Andrew se queda callado mientras la observa y con un gesto de ternura le limpia las lágrimas._

_-Te amo mi dulce Mako, jamás podría dejarte.- Amorosamente el chico._

_-¿Me lo prometes?- Pregunta la chica ansiosa._

_-Te lo prometo mi amor, jamás te dejare sola._

_-Te amo Andrew, mis padres se fueron, pero se que tu nunca te iras.- Dice la joven mientras siente como su novio la abraza con delicadeza acariciando sus mejillas._

**Agencia de ****Automóviles Sanjoi.**

Dentro de la oficina de Neflyte se encuentran reunidos Naru, y dos de sus hombres de confianza, Malachite y Zoycite, los cuales observan con miedo como su jefe lanza maldiciones al aire.

-Esto no puede ser posible, el imbecil de Jedite murió a manos de la policia… imbecil parece que no pudo hacer un buen trabajo antes de largarse al infierno.- Enojado Neflyte.

-Lo peor de todo es que tu nueva adquisición, el tal Zaf esta desaparecido, si fue atrapado por la policía el idiota puede que suelte todo lo que sabe de nosotros.- Preocupada la señorita Osaka.

De pronto se abre la puerta de la oficina, y entra el joven de cabello negro azulado, el cual observa a todos ahí reunidos. Sabe que esa noche se jugara la ultima carta para no perder la confianza de Neflyte Sanjoi, o de lo contrario escara perdido.

-Buenas noches señor Sanjoi, disculpe que no todo haya salido como lo planeamos.- Dice el joven cortésmente.

-¡Si no me das una buena explicación de porque se complicaron las cosas te vuelo los sesos Zaf!.- Molesto Neflyte que le apunta con una pistola al joven….

**Hola aquí dejando el octavo capitulo, que creo es el mas largo, espero no se les haya hecho un poco tedioso de leer, pero a decir verdad, solo así pude plasmar todo lo que quería en el capitulo.**

**Ahora bien, en cuanto al siguiente se va poner muy intenso, Rei y Darien tendrán su cita, y en la dichosa fiesta en honor de Serena las cosas se pondrán pero que arden.**

**Bien, ahora si que ya ha dado fin mi primer fanfic "historia de un amor prohibido" espero ya poderle dedicar mas tiempo a esta historia. En cuanto a los personajes de Mina y Amy no se preocupen, también tendrán fuerte participación, aunque todavía no han destacado tanto como Rei, obviamente en esta historia quien sobresale es Makoto, pero prometo que las cuatro tendían relevancia en la historia, hasta Serena que es un fantasma es importante.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	9. Chapter 9 Verdades ocultas

**Verdades ocultas.**

Zafiro observa a Neflyte Sanjoi apuntándole directamente a la cabeza con el arma, dentro de si mismo siente que en cualquier momento los nervios lo pueden delatar, a pesar de que ya tenía preparado todo lo que tenía que decir.

De pronto respira profundo, y se arma de valor para darle su explicación de porque había fallado la operación de matar a Hotaru Hino y empieza a hablar.

-¡No puedo seguir trabajando mas con usted, pero que equipo de idiotas tiene a su servicio señor Sanjoi!- Exclama el joven molesto, o al menos eso aparenta.- Jamás escúcheme bien, jamás en mi tiempo como líder de pandillas había estado tan cerca de ser atrapado por la policía, y ahora por el estúpido de Jedite casi me atrapan, ese imbécil hecho a perder la operación la policía no se como pero llego antes de que pudiéramos matar a la estúpida mocosa y yo lo único que pude hacer es salir huyendo, claro como podrá ver no me libre de un balazo en el brazo.

-¿Qué estas diciendo, acaso Jedite hecho a perder la operación?- Cuestiona Neflyte al joven que tiene frente a el.

-Pero por supuesto, es que el imbécil no actuó con la cabeza, se dejo guiar por la lujuria, cierto que la puberta esta buenísima, pero en ese momento yo pienso con la cabeza y no con …- Aquí el joven se queda en silencio sin terminar de decir lo que tenia en mente.

-¡Ese imbécil, la tarea era matar a Hotaru Hino, no revolcarse con ella!- Enojada la señorita Osaka.- ¿No te habrá visto la cara la imbécil de Hotaru?- Cuestiona Naru alarmada al joven.

-¡Me cree usted un imbécil señorita Naru!.- Molesto el joven.- ¡Jamás, jamás en mi vida al momento de atacar a alguien muestro mi cara, siempre voy cubierto!.- Grita sacando una especie de mascara de tela con la que se ve que llevándola puesta solo los ojos se le podrían ver.

El joven que parece bastante molesto ante la vista de todos, por dentro siente el temor de que no le crean lo que ha dicho, pero decide continuar.

-¡Sabe que Señor Sanjoi, no quiero trabajar mas con usted, su gente son un equipo de ineptos!- Con risa burlona mientras observa a Zoycite y Malachite.

-¿A quien crees que llamas inepto, niño bonito?.- Cuestiona Malachite que lo mira retadoramente.

-Veo que te llegaron mis palabras, por algo será no crees.- Responde Zafiro.

-Bien, yo me largo.- Molesto Zafiro.- Si al dar la vuelta me quiere dar un disparo por detrás, hágalo.- Dice dando media vuelta mientras siente que un nudo se le hace en el estomago.

-¡Espera Zaf!.- Lo detiene Neflyte.- Se que estoy rodeado de un equipo de idiotas, imbéciles e inútiles, no te vallas, se que eres bueno en tu trabajo y que decir manejando armas de fuego, jamás había visto a alguien que disparara tan bien como tu.- Alabándolo Neflyte.- Quédate a trabajar conmigo, no como un empleado mas al mando de Malachite, ahora serás tu el líder, mi mano derecha, no se porque pero me inspiras confianza.

Zafiro siente como el alma le vuelve al cuerpo y se da la vuelta quedando de frente a Neflyte.

-Valla, siendo así, no tengo ni que quejarme, era justo que reconociendo mis capacidad y habilidades superiores al resto, me diera un cargo mas elevado, no me gusta estar al mando de inútiles.- Mirando burlonamente a Malachite y Zoycite que lo miran con rabia.

-Tendrás también un aumento de sueldo dependiendo de tu desempeño, y en lo que consta a Malachite y Zoycite tu estarás al mando de ellos.- Dice Neflyte.- Y a quien no le guste, que se aguante.

**Mansión Aino.**

Han pasado las horas una tras otra, en unas cuantas mas, estaría a punto de amanecer, por su parte, Mina y Andrew siguen conversando sobre sus recuerdos y lo que han hecho después de esa larga ausencia.

-No te preocupes primo, conmigo tu secreto esta guardado, jamás le dije a Makoto los motivos que tuviste para dejarla, estoy segura que de haberlo sabido ella hubiera corrido a tu lado.- Dice la joven rubia.- En cuanto a Rei, ella siempre me hacia preguntas, ella tiene un sexto sentido muy desarrollado y jamás creyó que hubieras dejado de amar a Mako, pero yo no le dije nada. En cuanto a Amy, ni hablar, sabes que ella te aborrece, jamás te podría perdonar lo que le hiciste a Makoto, ya viste que fue quien mas te insulto el día que llegaste.

-Y no la juzgo, por el contrario, me da gusto que mi Mako tenga amigas que la aprecien de verdad como Amy.- Con tristeza el joven en su mirada.- También me da gusto tener una prima tan linda como tu, sabes Mina, eres como una hermana para mi, mas que una prima y estoy seguro que puedo confiar en ti, nunca ha habido secretos entre nosotros.

Mina al escuchar esas palabras de boca de su querido primo, al cual veía como a un hermano a pesar de que nunca habían vivido en el mismo país, y a pesar de que durante su infancia solo se miraban durante los veranos o navidad, siente como se le encoge el corazón y el remordimiento la invade, un pensamiento que ha estado siempre en su mente y que no la deja tranquila.

_-Si supieras que Makoto estuvo esperando un hijo tuyo, tal vez no me __perdonarías habértelo ocultado, pero bueno, Serena y yo acordamos que en tu caso era lo mejor.- Piensa la chica mientras su cara antes feliz parece apagarse.- Bueno de igual manera ese bebe ni siquiera llego a nacer._

_6 años atrás._

_Minako se encuentra hablando por teléfono con su prima Serena, quien se encuentra ya en los Estados Unidos, de regreso en su país, después de haber estado tres años viviendo en Japon por asuntos de negocios del padre de ambos, negocios que a final de cuentas quedaron suspendidos._

_-Pero como, jamás supe que Makoto estuviera embarazada, como ahora me dices que perdio a un bebe.- Se escucha la voz de Serena del otro lado del teléfono que habla entre lagrimas._

_-Yo tampoco lo sabia Serena, de pronto Amy me hablo diciéndome que su madre le hablo para decirle que Rei había llevado a Makoto al hospital urgentemente.- Le responde Minako.- Tal parece que Makoto pensaba ocultarlo, la madre de Amy dice que parece ser que Makoto consumió un abortivo, aunque ella jura que no y yo le creo. Tan solo tenía dos meses de embarazo._

_-No puede ser, como le voy a decir esto a Andrew, el esta cada vez peor, su estado de salud empeora cada día y una noticia así…- La rubia de coletas hace una pausa y empieza a llorar desconsoladamente imaginándose como reaccionaria su hermano.- Sabes que siempre ha estado enfermo, eso a el jamás le había importado, de hecho se miraba mas saludable que cualquiera, pero desde que empezó a empeorar corto con Makoto y el esta muy deprimido._

_-Serena, se que no soy nadie para tomar decisiones, te cuento a ti porque eres tan amiga de las chicas como yo, en estos tres años en Japón ellas te tomaron mucho cariño…pero creo que es mejor que Andrew no sepa nada, de igual manera Makoto ya perdió al bebe, y ella no quiere saber nada de Andrew. No ganaríamos nada y solo podríamos hacer que Andrew empeore.-Sugiere la joven._

_-Creo que tienes razón, no ganaríamos nada.- Dice la joven limpiándose las lagrimas.- Me estaré comunicando para que me digas como sigue Makoto, cuando este mejor quiero hablar con ella. Dile que la quiero y que no se preocupe, Andrew no zabra nada, igual ella no quiere saber nada de mi hermano._

-Minako, Minako estoy hablándote.- Riendose Andrew de ella.

-Primo, perdón me quede pensativa.- Inventa la chica una excusa.

-Si seguro pensabas en Seiya, tu adorado Seiya, no se me ocurre que mas pueda pasar por esta cabecita.- Dice el joven revolviendo con su mano la cabellera rubia de Mina.- Te quiero Minako, eres como una hermana, aunque bueno para que te lo digo si ya lo sabes.

-Después de todo somos familia primo, yo también soy Hansford aunque no sea mi primer apellido.- Dice la joven.

-Por cierto…¿Cómo conociste a Seiya?- Cuestiona el joven que esta interesado en saber mas sobre su prima.- Ya me habías contado por el msn de tu novio, pero jamás habias profundizado.

-De acuerdo, te contare.- Dice la joven y empieza a hablar.

_Tres años atrás._

_Habían__ pasado tres semanas desde que los Aino se habían enterado de la muerte súbita de Serena, fue un golpe duro para la familia Aino Hansford, sobre todo para Minako que miraba como una hermana a Serena, desafortunadamente ella no había podido viajar a Estados Unidos para presenciar los actos fúnebres, pues para ese entonces ella y las chicas se habian ido a Kyoto a tomarse unas vacaciones._

_Aunque a todas las chicas les había afectado la muerte de Serena, ya que la consideraban una gran amiga, la mas afectada fue Minako, pues Serena no solo era una de sus mejores amigas, era como la hermana que nunca tuvo, era de su familia. Cierto que ese mismo día quien estaba a punto de morir no era precisamente Serena, y a la rubia le llenaba de alegría que su primo estuviera mejor, pero jamás pensó que el precio fuera la vida de Serena. Aun faltaba lo peor, saber como lo tomaría Andrew cuando se enterara de la cruel verdad que aun no sabia, la muerte de su única hermana._

_Ese día se encontraba sola en casa y quería salir para respirar aire puro y estar sola, sabia que podía recurrir a Amy, Rei o Makoto para llorar junto con ellas, pero quería estar sola con su dolor. Así que después de salir a caminar a un parque cercano se sentó en una de las bancas del parque dejando que las lágrimas mojaran su rostro._

_-Una señorita tan linda no debería de llorar asi.- Dice un joven apuesto de hermosos ojos azules y cabello negro que se acerca a ella y le ofrece un pañuelo hablándole en un correcto ingles._

_-Muchas gracias joven.- Responde Minako en el mismo idioma limpiando sus lagrimas.- ¿Por qué no me habla en Japonés, acaso no habla el idioma de su país?.- Cuestiona Minako ahora en japonés mientras rae._

_-¡Sorprendente y habla Japonés!.- Sorprendido el joven.- Es extraño que una extranjera habla tan bien el idioma._

_La joven rubia lo mira y sonríe._

_-Ah, lo olvidaba, mucha gente piensa que soy extranjera solo porque soy rubia.- Dice la joven.- Vera, soy tan japonesa como usted, mi padre es Japonés y mi madre americana, naci en Los Estados Unidos, pero he estado viviendo aquí desde que tengo dos años, también soy Japonesa, por mi padre que me heredo su nacionalidad._

_-Valla, al menos mi confusión la hizo reír.- Dice el joven divertido.- ¿Puedo saber que te sucede?- Cuestiona el joven._

_La joven vuelve a recordar de nuevo la desgracia en su familia y su cara vuelve a mostrar tristeza._

_-Un familiar muy querido murió.- Responde la joven mirando hacia el cielo.- Era como la hermana que nunca tuve y no pude estar con ella ni siquiera en su ceremonia fúnebre._

_-Cuanto lo siento.- Apenado el joven.- Se lo que es eso si que duele, también lo he vivido antes. Pero mejor recuerde los buenos momentos que tuvo con esa persona, lo mejor que vivieron juntas y recuérdela con alegría._

_La joven esboza una sonrisa al recordar los buenos momentos que tuvo con Serena y una ultima lagrima baña su rostro._

_-Al menos Serena no murió en vano, se que donde quiera que este, ella esta feliz.- Responde la joven.- Muchas gracias joven, mi nombre es Minako Aino, y soy estudiante de Relaciones Internacionales en la Universidad de Tokio.. Le dice la joven.- ¿Cuál es su nombre?_

_-Me llamo Seiya Kou, y pues que curioso no haberla visto antes siendo tan hermosa, también estudio en la Universidad de Tokio, solo que estoy en Derecho.- Dice el joven mirando embobado a la belleza rubia que tiene enfrente.- ¿Le gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo?. Aquí cerca hay uno muy bueno._

_La joven se levanta de la banca y celebra llena de felicidad al recordar la cafetería a la que se ha referido el joven, pues justamente adoraba las malteadas de ese lugar._

_¡Claro que si, adoro las malteadas de chocolate!- Exclama la joven llena de felicidad como si fuera una niña. Después vuelve a la realidad y se da cuenta de que esta frente a un joven guapo.- Disculpe mi exageración.- Ahora apenada._

_-No se preocupe, me encantan las mujeres que no dejan de sorprenderse por las cosas sencillas de la vida.- Dice el joven.- Me alegro de ser yo quien la haga reír por un momento, se ve encantadoramente bella._

_Minako al escuchar ese cumplido, siente como su cara pasa por todas las tonalidades de rojo existentes. Después ambos conocidos caminan rumbo a la cafetería._

-Valla, ese Seiya si que no perdió su tiempo.- Divertido Andrew al escuchar la anécdota de su prima.

-Para variar tiempo después me entere de que era el hermano del novio de Amy, ella ya tenia tres años saliendo con Taiki para entonces.- Dice la joven.

Tras un breve silencio, la chica bosteza y luce cansada.

-Bien Andrew, tengo mucho sueño, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar.- Dice la joven rubia.- Tu sabes, trabajar para la embajada americana a veces es agotador, pero me encanta y ya es tarde.- Dice la joven.- Puedes dormir en el cuarto donde te quedabas a dormir cuando te quedabas aquí en casa, así no veras a la bruja esa de la tal Reika.- Riendo la joven.

-Minako, no dejas de ser la misma.- Dice el joven rubio.

**Templo Hikawa.**

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Rei, la chica pelinegra y Makoto se encuentran acostadas en la misma cama, mientras conversan, ya que esa noche ninguna de las dos puede dormir.

-Por cierto, Minako me aviso que la próxima semana haremos la celebración anual en honor a la memoria de Serena, no lo olvides.- Recuerda la joven de ojos amatistas.

-Oh, tienes razón lo había olvidado, como todos los años yo hare el pastel favorito de Serena… ¿De acuerdo?- Recuerda la joven castaña.

-Por supuesto, nadie te quitaría ese derecho.- Responde Rei echándose a reír.- Por cierto, no es que te quiera molestar pero, seguro Andrew estará por ahí, digo después de todo el va a estar en Japón por tiempo indefinido y es natural que quiera estar en una celebración que se hace en memoria de su hermana.

La joven de ojos color jade entonces esboza una sonrisa y se muerde el labio inferior.

-¿En que estas pensando Makoto?- Cuestiona la sacerdotisa asustada, pues sabe que su amiga planea algo.

-Nada Rei, tan solo que, quizá en esta ocasión invite a Neflyte.- Responde Makoto.

-Makoto por favor, nunca lo invitas, no lo hagas ahora, acaso quieres que Andrew y Neflyte se maten a golpes, en la fiesta de Minako ninguno de los dos hizo nada, pero se notaba que Andrew lo miraba con rabia y que decir de tu novio, parece que a el tampoco le agrado y eso que no sabe que el es tu ex novio.- Asustada la sacerdotisa por lo que sabe que su amiga esta planeando.

-Tranquila Rei, Andrew tiene a su novia, esa vieja insípida, así que no le tiene porque importar lo que yo haga o deje de hacer.- Responde la joven de ojos verdes.

-Yo no creo que Andrew te haya dejado de amar Mako-chan, el era tan lindo y tierno contigo que estoy segura de que otros motivos tuvo que haber tenido para dejarte, digo solamente recuerda cuando el se puso aun en contra de su padre por defender su amor por ti.

_8 años atrás._

_Makoto se encontraba dentro de la residencia Hansford, hermosa mansión que había comprado la familia su novio para vivir por el tiempo en que se quedaran a vivir en Japón. La joven sonríe nerviosa mientras su novio la toma de la mano._

_-Mi amor, no estés nerviosa, estas conmigo, nada malo pasara solo conocerás a mis padres.- Le dice el joven para tranquilizarla.- Además ya tenemos un años de novios, es importante que te presente a mis padres, para que los conozcas como conoces a Serena._

_-Tienes razón cuñadita, eres encantadora no tienes nada que temer, yo estoy feliz de que seas la novia de mi hermano, no veo porque Mamá y Papá no te acepten. Responde la rubia de coletas sentada en otro sillón._

_De pronto las puertas se abren y aparece frente a ella el Señor Andrew Hansford, que era casi idéntico a Andrew el cual para variar tenia el mismo nombre, y la Señora Serenity, madre de Serena y el novio de la joven de ojos verdes._

_Andrew se levanta y toma de la mano a su novia._

_-Madre, Padre, ella es Makoto Kino, mi novia.- Dice el joven en un correcto japonés dirigiéndose así por respeto a su novia._

_-Mucho gusto Makoto, Serena y sobre todo Andrew ye me habían hablado de ti, realmente moría de ganas por conocer a la mujer que trae loco de amor a mi hijo.- Responde la señora Serenity en un correcto japonés, pues también dominaba el idioma, ya que dos años antes de ir a Japón se había preparado estudiando el idioma._

_-El gusto es mía señora Serenity.- Responde apenada Makoto._

_-Así que tu eres la tal Makoto Kino.- Se dirige el señor Hansford a la joven en ingles, mientras la examina de un lado a otro.- Cierto que eres muy linda, como mi hijo dice, pero dejémonos de cosas iré directo al grano…¿Estas interesada en obtener la nacionalidad americana, en la fortuna de los Hansford o en ambas cosas?.- Cuestiona el señor mirando duramente a la novia de su hijo._

_Makoto siente como si le hubieran dado una fuerte bofetada, si bien tenia nervios de conocer a la familia de su novio, pero jamás se habría imaginado un recibimiento así, menos después de conocer a Serena que era una gran amiga para ella y sobre todo a Andrew, que era tan lindo y tierno con ella._

_-Padre, por favor no le hables así a mi novia.- Molesto el joven._

_-Hijo, aun eres joven, ay tantas mujeres oportunistas a tu alrededor que seguro no te das cuenta, quizá esta podría ser una mas.- Dice el señor.- Ahora responde Makoto, que te interesa de mi hijo, eres muy astuta para habértele acercado._

_-¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar eso viejo estúpido?- Cuestiona Makoto gritando en un perfecto ingles...- _

_-Valla Andrew, esto es lo que quieres una mujer que irrespete a tu padre.- Dice el hombre mirando a su hijo._

_-No me interesa ni la nacionalidad americana ni el dinero de su hijo, sepa muy bien que si se trata de dinero mi familia tiene en demasía.- Responde la joven que levanta su puño con la intención de meterle un puñetazo al padre de su novio, pero se detiene._

_-Valla y pensabas golpearme, también eres una salvaje.- Dice con burla el señor Hansford quien sigue hablando en ingles._

_Makoto siente como las lagrimas amenazan con salir de sus ojos y se siente llena de vergüenza al haber hecho tal espectáculo, sobre todo por haber perdido la compostura y estar cerca de golpear al padre de su amigo._

_-Padre, no le hables así a mi novia.- Molesto Andrew.- Te exijo que le pidas una disculpa._

_-Tú no eres quien para exigirme nada.- Responde el señor Hansford a su hijo._

_-¿Cómo pudiste decir eso padre?...Makoto ama a Andrew y lo hace feliz y si es por dinero a ella le sobre, su familia es dueña de una de la cadena de restaurantes mas importantes en Japón.- Molesta la chica de rubias coletas.-_

_De pronto Makoto sale corriendo de la Residencia Hansford ante la vista de Andrew y Serena._

_-Makoto, espera.- Grita el joven que sale corriendo tras su novia._

_-¡Andrew vuelve aquí y deja de correr tras esa mujer salvaje!- Molesto el señor Hansford, que siente la mirada de recriminación de su esposa y su hija._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Por favor Rei, lo único que quería el imbécil era acostarse conmigo, que curioso que cuando llego a Japón se quería regresar a su maldito país, pero claro, después me atravesé en su camino y me convertí en su diversión para que no se aburriera.- Enojada la joven.- Y lo que el defendía no era su amor por mi, el defendía su nuevo juguetito que no quería que le quitaran.

**Mansión**** de la Familia Aino.**

Andrew se encuentra ya dentro de la habitación donde se hospedara en aquel tiempo en que vivió en Japón, cada vez que se iba de casa después de haber discutido con su padre por causa de Makoto.

Precisamente esa noche tampoco puede conciliar el sueño, por un lado siente que el corazón le late desesperado al recordar lo vivido esa mañana dentro del elevador que se quedo atorado, todo parecía indicar que Makoto también lo seguía amando, mas sin embargo la joven le había asegurado no amarlo, lo cual lo atormentaba.

Andrew se levanta de la cama y camina hacia el balcón desde el cual puede ver el cielo azul, al poco tiempo, una tormenta en forma de lluvia empieza a caer mojando su cara, pero eso no parece importarle.

_8 años atrás._

_Después__ de haber discutido con su padre, Andrew sale corriendo de su casa en busca de su novia, pero tal parece que la tierra se hubiera tragado a la joven, porque no lograba localizarla en casa de ninguna de sus amigas._

_Sabia que seguro la joven estaría en su casa, aunque ella no le contestaba los mensajes de celular y al marcar al teléfono de su casa la Señora Mika, tía de su novia le había dicho que la joven no estaba._

_Algo le dice que la joven se encuentra en casa, así que decide ir para allá, a esas horas de la madrugada se puede observar como una tormenta amenaza por caer, y al llegar a las afueras de la mansión Kino, logra distraer a los hombres de seguridad que resguardan la casa adentrándose por entre los arboles que sirven de cerco a la gran mansión._

_Por otro lado, la joven de ojos verdes, se encuentra en su recamara, había enterrado su cara en la almohada para que su tía Mika no la escuchara llorar y no causarle preocupaciones. Pero no podía evitar sentirse fatal, en su vida jamás nadie la había humillado de esa manera. La invadía la rabia por haber sido tratada de manera tan cruel por el Señor Hansford, pero también la vergüenza por haber estado a punto de perder la compostura y golpear al padre de su novio, si es que todavía lo podría llamar así. Era la primera vez que desistía de dar un puñetazo cuando ya lo tenia listo._

_¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir al padre de Andrew que ella estaba interesada en el dinero de la familia Hansford? Si se tratara de dinero ella lo tenia de sobra, pero tampoco lo consideraba importante. ¿La ciudadanía americana? Otra estupidez, ella vivía en Japón un país con alto desarrollo, no necesitaba emigrar a otro lugar para mejorar su calidad de vida que de por si era demasiado buena, cuantiosa era ya la herencia que le habían dejado sus padres por haber sido la única hija, cuando ella estuviera preparada su Tío Hiroki le daría las riendas del negocio para que ella lo manejara._

_De pronto escucha el ruido de la lluvia que empieza a caer afuera, piensa que es bueno, así su llanto se podría perder junto con el ruido de la tormenta. Voltea su vista hacia el balcón y se exalta al observar una sombra._

_-Mako, preciosa se que estas ahí, por favor déjame verte.- Escucha la voz de Andrew.- Tenemos mucho de que hablar._

_Makoto siente que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho al escuchar esa voz y siente como sus mejillas se ruborizan, seguro Andrew había ido a reclamarle su comportamiento._

_-No te quiero ver, por favor vete.- Responde la joven acercándose a la puerta corrediza pero sin abrirla._

_-Mi amor, no me has contesto mis llamadas estaba preocupado por ti, te amo Mako, pero si quieres que me valla lo hare, sabes fue muy difícil trepar por entre las enredaderas para llegar hasta el balcón de tu habitación y todavía ser mojado por la lluvia.- Dice el joven desde afuera.- Mas con esta lluvia, pero si no me quieres ver lo entiendo, brincare hacia abajo, y otro día nos vemos. Te amo mi preciosa._

_De pronto Makoto recuerda que su habitación estaba en la segunda planta de la mansión y se asusta al escuchar que su amado va saltar hacia abajo, así que rápidamente abre la puerta corrediza y corre hacia Andrew que esta viendo hacia abajo y lo abraza por la cintura._

_-Perdóname mi amor, soy una estúpida, debió haber sido muy difícil entrar a la casa teniendo a los hombres de seguridad aquí afuera y después trepara hasta aquí.- Dice la joven apenada._

_El joven se da la vuelta para quedar frente a la joven y la toma delicadamente entre sus brazos, olvidándose de la lluvia._

_-Mi preciosa, te amo, perdóname por lo sucedido en casa.- Se disculpa el joven mientras le acaricia la mejilla._

_-Pensé que… terminarías conmigo.- Dice la joven sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y después empieza a llorar de nuevo._

_-Mi linda y tierna Mako, como podría yo terminar nuestra relación si te amo mas que a nada, no me importaría que el mundo entero se opusiera a nuestro amor, yo te adoro y nunca te dejare.- Responde el joven, mientras toma el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y la besa._

_-Te amo Drew, muchísimo, con todo mi corazón.- Responde la joven que se para un poco de puntitas para besar los labios de su novio. Si bien ella era una joven un poco más alta que el promedio, pero aun así se sentía pequeña a un lado de su novio que era mal alto que ella._

_Andrew rodea con sus brazos la cintura de la joven y después de separar sus labios un poco por la falta de aire le susurra algo en el odio.- Te deseo mi Makoto linda, creo que eres adictiva._

_Despacio y en silencio se condujeron hacia el interior de la habitación que solo era iluminada por el reflejo de la luz de la luna que se traspasaba por las cortinas. _

_Con cuidado el desato el cabello de la joven dejándolo caer alrededor del cuerpo de la joven sus largo y hermoso cabello ondulado. Después bajo sus manos hacia el cierre del vestido amarillo de la joven y mientras le iba bajando el cierre iba besando su espalda hasta llegar al final._

_Finalmente el vestido cayo a los pies de la joven y el joven abrazo empezó a acariciar las bien marcadas curvas de la joven mientras le besaba el cuello._

_La sensación de sentir la lengua de su amado en su cuello y sus brazos rodeando su cintura hizo que la joven suspirar conteniendo un grito._

_-Eres tan sensible mi Mako.- musito el joven al tiempo que sus manos desabrochaban los diminutos cierres del sostén, el cual pronto termino en el piso._

_-Sobre todo cuando me tocas así.- Respondió jadeando la joven._

_Andrew lentamente empujo a la joven hacia la cama cubierta por sabanas de seda y se acodo encima de la joven abriéndose paso entre los muslos de ella._

_La boca de Andrew busco desesperadamente la de ella y la empezó a besar con pasión abriéndose paso entre los labios de ella. La joven por toda respuesta abrió sus boca, dejando paso a la lengua húmeda de el._

_-Oh Andrew.- Gimió la joven llena de placer_

_Cuando la falta de aire los hizo separar sus labios, la joven aprovecho el momento y de un jalón desesperado tiro de la camisa de Andrew dejando el musculoso pecho del joven al descubierto._

_-Eres perfecto.- Susurro la joven mientras con su mano tocaba el pecho de Andrew siguiendo la curva de los músculos._

_Andrew al sentir los dedos de la joven recorriendo su piel contuvo el aliento, perdiéndose en los verdes ojos de la joven que lo miraba con ternura. La mano de la chica fue bajando hasta sentir el plano abdomen del chico y de pronto se encontró con el botón y cierre de los pantalones._

_-¡Veo que mi Mako es una atrevida!- Susurra el joven con voz suave._

_-No tiene nada de malo, se que te gusta.- Dice la joven en su papel de novia seductora._

_En pocos segundos los pantalones del joven se encontraban tirados en el piso, Mako introdujo su mano dentro de los bóxers de su novio y pudo notar que el ya estaba bastante excitado, pero aun así le acaricio el miembro el cual se hizo mayor. Andrew no pudo contener mas el aliento y dejo escapar de su boca un gemido de placer._

_-Makoto.- Susurro jadeante el joven, al tiempo que tomo las manos de la joven y las llevo hacia arriba y le besaba la boca mordisqueándole el labio inferior._

_Las manos de Andrew recorrían con ansiedad el cuerpo de Makoto, haciéndola enloquecer de placer al detenerse en el elástico de sus panties._

_-Drew, hazme el amor, hazme tuya otra vez.- Susurro jadeante la joven sintiendo como su cuerpo quería explotar de placer al sentir los dedos del joven tocar su delicada piel._

_-Como digas mi preciosa.- Respondió Andrew despojándola de sus panties que era la ultima prenda que cubría su zona más delicada, al mismo tiempo que frotaba su miembro contra el sexo de la joven que gemía de placer._

_-Te amo Mako, lo vamos a hacer despacio, quiero disfrutar de este momento.- Susurro el joven mirando a los ojos a la chica para después empezar a besar sus labios de nuevo._

_Los labios del joven fueron bajando haciendo círculos con su lengua alrededor del cuello de la joven hasta detenerse en los pechos de la joven. La boca de el tomo uno de ellos lamiendo un pezón de la joven con su lengua ardiente._

_-Eres mi mujer, toda mía.- Susurraba el sobre el seno de la joven, mientras con una mano le acariciaba el otro pecho y con la otra mano bajaba tocando la zona mas sensible y húmeda del cuerpo de la joven._

_Makoto no pudo más que soltar un gemido que se perdía con el ruido de los fuertes relámpagos ocasionados por la lluvia. Jamás en su vida había sentido algo tan hermoso y placentero, eso era muchísimo mejor que la primera vez._

_De pronto el le abrió mas las piernas y la penetro lentamente, mientras ahora miraba de nuevo a los ojos de la joven y la empezó a besar de nuevo mordisqueándole el labio inferior. Mako por su parte rodeo con sus manos el rubio cabello de su novio para sentirlo mas cerca y poco a poco sus delicadas manos fueron bajando hacia la espalda del chico, encajándole las uñas._

_-Es la segunda vez que lo hacemos… ¿no te duele?- Cuestiona el joven._

_-No para nada, esto es maravilloso, perfecto, fantástico.- Dijo la joven llena de felicidad._

_Andrew dejo escapar un gemido y se hundió más profundamente en el cuerpo de la joven._

_-Ahh… Andrew, mi amor.- Sususurraba la joven entre gemidos, mientras el chico al verla disfrutar la embestía a mayor velocidad._

_Aquello era algo relativamente nuevo y maravilloso para los dos, Mako sentía como el momento del orgasmo se acercaba y Andrew disfrutaba mas de darle placer a ella que de su propio placer masculino._

_De pronto y tras una ultima embestida, los dos enamorados alcanzaron el clímax de aquel acto de amor. Sin duda aquella noche lluviosa seria inolvidable._

_-Te amo Mako linda.- Susurra el joven después de sentir sus músculos relajados mientras abraza a la joven bajo las sabanas._

_-Esto puede ser peligroso, no tomamos precauciones.- Susurra la joven preocupada.- Podría quedarme embarazada y seguro tu padre no querría que le dieras un nieto ahorita, tu tampoco lo querrías, eres demasiado joven._

_Andrew entonces se acerca a la joven y se acomoda encima de ella apoyándose sobre sus codos y la observa con su mirada llena de amor._

_-Por supuesto que somos jóvenes y yo no quiero tener un hijo ahorita.- Dice el joven viendo como la joven lo mira con temor.- Pero te amo y si te quedaras embarazada jamás me arrepentiría de esta noche, amaría a ese bebe, y a ti te amaría aun más por ser la madre de mi hijo._

_-Oh Andrew, por un momento me asustaste, eres tan lindo conmigo, a veces no creo que tanta felicidad sea verdad.- Responde la joven entre lagrimas de felicidad._

_-Pues empieza a creerlo, porque te amare por siempre, y te amare aun después de que mi corazón deje de latir.- Susurra el joven para después darle un beso profundo en los labios._

**Templo Hikawa, ****época actual.**

La joven de ojos verdes observa desde la ventana de la habitación de Rei, la noche lluviosa.

_-Te amare hasta que mi __corazón deje de latir, que gran mentira.- Recuerda la frase que le dijera Andrew con aquella mirada llena de amor sintiendo como las lagrimas bañan su rostro así como la lluvia baña el piso de afuera del templo._

-Mako es noche, ven a cama, deberías de dormir.- Dice la sacerdotisa que se acerca a su amiga.

Mako rápidamente se limpia las lágrimas para que su amiga no lo note y camina con su amiga hacia la cama.

-Claro Rei, gracias por permitirme estar en tu casa.

_-Pobre Makoto, seguro estaba pensando en el.- Piensa la sacerdotisa._

**Residencia de la Familia Chiba, siguiente ****día.**

Darien se encuentra sentado en la sala de la gran residencia donde Vivian ahora sus padres solos, ya que después de que Setsuna se había casado con Diamante, se había ido a vivir con el, por su parte, Zafiro la "oveja negra" de la familia había abandonado el hogar después de abandonar la carrera y empezar a andar en malos pasos. Darien por su parte, desde su regreso a Japón había decidido que era mejor vivir aparte con su hija.

De pronto la señora Chiyo, madre de Darien sale y se acerca a su hijo y a su nieta.

-Hijo querido, trajiste a mi adorable nietecita.- Dice la señora tomando en brazos a Usagi.

-Hola abuela.- Saluda la niña hablando en un correcto japonés.

-Veo que ya no te apenas al hablar pequeña, me da gusto.- Dice la señora dándole un beso a la niña y bajándola de sus brazos.

-La Señorita Hino dice que es bueno que yo hable japonés, dice que soy privilegiada porque puedo hablar dos idiomas.- Responde la niña.

-Y esa señorita tiene mucha razón.- Cariñosamente la señora que acaricia la cabecita rubia de su nieta, que se peinaba con dos coletas.

-Bien madre, tengo que salir, una cita, así que te dejare un par de horas a Usagi, espero no enfade mucho.- Dice el joven mirando a la pequeña niña, la cual solo sonríe.

-Para nada, ese angelito no podría enfadarme.- Dice la señora mirando con ternura a su nieta.- Setsuna vendrá para ir de compras, así que llevaremos a esta princesa a un parque de diversiones… ¿Por cierto con quien vas a salir hijo, quien es la afortunada?- Cuestiona la señora mirando a su hijo llena de felicidad.

-No me mires así madre, no es ninguna cita romántica, solo saldré con la Señorita Hino, la psicóloga del colegio de Usagi, teníamos una platica pendiente que terminar sobre Usagi, pero la vez pasada se nos fue hablando de otras cosas, resulto ser amiga de mi amada Serena que en paz descanse.- Dice el joven recordando a la mujer que murió antes de convertirse en su esposa.

-Bueno, yo que me había emocionado.- Decepcionada la señora.- Hijo tu eres muy guapo y joven, deberías volver a enamorarte, lamento lo de Serena, pero se que ella donde quiera que este no desea verte solo, estoy seguro que ella desearía que te volvieras a enamorar.

-Madre, te dejo, o llegare tarde, tengo que hablar con la psicóloga sobre mi hija.- Responde el joven y le da un beso a su madre. Después se dirige a la pequeña y le da un beso también de despedida.- Te quiero princesa, no hagas muchas travesuras a abuelita Chiyo ni a tía Setsuna.

-Yo también te quiero papá.- Sonriendo la niña.- Prometo que me portare bien.

**Templo Hikawa.**

Rei se mira frente al espejo, observando como su cuerpo luce espectacular con el sencillo vestido rojo de tirantes que se pega a su cuerpo definiendo sus curvas de mujer.

Hotaru entra a la habitación y mira a su hermana, quien no tenia una cita, desde que había cortado su relación con Kaido, su novio de hace dos años atrás

-Te vez preciosa hermanita, seguro que el tal Chiba quedara boquiabierto al verte así.- Dice la joven mirando picadamente a su hermana.

-No digas tonterías Hotaru, es solo una cita de trabajo. Además siempre no quiero ir, después de lo que paso el otro día no quiero dejarte sola.- Responde la chica de largo cabello negro.

-¡Eso si que no, tu estarás loca hermana!- Exclama la chica fingiendo molestia.- El templo es un lugar seguro y ademas puedo cuidarme sola, despues de todo el entrenamiento shintoista sirve para algo. Tu ve a tu cita, cerrare las puertas con seguro y estaré bien.

-Pero Hotaru…-

-Pero nada, ahora vete.- Dice la joven empujando a su hermana fuera del cuarto.

Al mismo tiempo el auto rojo de Darien paseaba por las calles de Japón, y al voltear a su izquierda observa un templo sintoísta, lo cual lo hace detenerse. Cierto que en su familia practicaban la religión sintoísta, que es la predominante en Japón, y aunque el no era precisamente muy devoto ni le rezaba al gran Kami seguido, una fuerza mayor que el lo hizo bajarse y entrar.

Rei bajaba los escalones del templo para ir a la salida, cuando en la oscuridad de la noche observa la alta figura de un hombre.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- Cuestiona la sacerdotisa. Pero al momento en que el hombre levanta el rostro se encuentra con la mirada de nada más y nada menos que Darien Chiba.-

-Señor Chiba.- Balbucea la joven al reconocer a Darien, dentro de si misma estaba sorprendida, pues no recordaba haber dado su dirección a Darien…

**Hola, aquí esta terminado un capitulo mas de esta historia, como ven aun hay muchas cosas ocultas mas, que se haya descubierto el secretito de Zafiro y un poco del secretito de Andrew, que solo Mina conoce, no significa que aun no halla mas, aun falta saber como afecto a Andrew la muerte de su hermanita Serena, el porque el padre de Andrew no quería a Makoto para su hijo y mucho mas.**

**Y claro, Naru no se queda atrás, ella si que tiene muchas cosas terribles que ocultar también.**

**Ahora, se que había mencionado que en este capitulo se vería la cita de Darien y Rei, e incluso la fiesta en honor a Serena, donde las cosas se pondrán que arden, falle con eso y pido disculpas, pero creo que hasta aquí el capitulo ya era demasiado largo y podía resultar muy tedioso. Pero si les prometo que para el siguiente capitulo veremos la cita de Rei y Darien y el desastre en la dichosa fiestecita, para quien note que aun la participación de Amy no ha sido muy trascendental, no desesperen, que a partir del siguiente Amy Mizuno entrara en acción, recordemos que ella es la que mas detesta a Andrew después de Makoto (bueno lo de Makoto es una especie de Amor-odio).**

**Gracias a cada uno de ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia, y en cuanto a ti mi amigo steelfire, gracias por leer mi fanfic, se que eres fan de Serena y es fascinante saber que a pesar de que ella es una persona muerta que solo aparece en los recuerdos del pasado te tomes el tiempo de leer. Pero no te preocupes, aun asi ese fantasmita es parte importante de la historia, y a diferencia de Historia de un amor prohibido, aquí ella era un alma buena.**

**Gracias también a Leonor de Éboli que como buena Mars-Fan, se toma el tiempo de leer mis fics y dejarme sus lindos comentarios. Chica espero que el papel que desempeña Rei en la historia te agrade, y ya veras que la pelinegra aun nos tiene más sorpresas, ella y su hermanita Hotaru.**

**Ellie-Kino, como Mako-fan que eres, espero que te guste esta historia dedicada a nuestra sailor preferida, que no será la única, ya que espero contribuir a llenar este fandom de Mako-fics y claro también Rei-fics que abundan muy poco.**

**Saludos a todos y buen fin de semana.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	10. Chapter 10 Celos

**Cap. 10 Celos.**

Darien observa impresionado a la bella psicóloga saliendo del templo Hikawa. Pareciera cosa del destino que les hacia encontrarse siempre de la manera mas inesperada. Primero afuera del supermercado, después en el colegio de Usagi, y ahora casualmente y sin buscarla en un templo sintoista.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí señorita Hino?- Cuestiona el joven sorprendido de ver a la psicóloga de un colegio católico de señoritas salir de un templo sintoísta.

-Pues aquí vivo, esta es mi casa y además soy la sacerdotisa del templo.- Responde la joven tranquilamente.

-¿Una Miko usted?- Cuestiona el joven medico sorprendido.

-¿Tiene algo de malo?... Yo no lo veo así, para mi es un orgullo servir al gran Kami.- Responde la joven.

El joven sonríe, pues se ha dado cuenta de que tal vez la joven malinterpreto sus palabras.

-Por supuesto que es hermoso ver a una Miko dedicada a servir al Gran Kami con tanta devoción, solo que usted trabaja en un colegio católico y yo pensé que usted lo era también.- Responde el joven.

La joven sonríe al darse cuenta de porque el joven se había sorprendido.

-De pequeña estudie ahí mi educación primaria hasta la preparatoria, nadie en mi familia es católico, pero entre ahí becada, a pesar de todo es una de las mejores instituciones a nivel nacional. Y si trabajo ahí es porque amo mi profesión e interactuar con las niñas, ayudarlas sin importar su credo religioso.- Responde la joven educadamente.

-Eso que dice usted es muy bello, si antes la admiraba y respetaba por su labor, creo que ahora que se que es también una hermosa Miko la venero.- Responde el joven haciendo sonrojar a la joven.

-¿Supongo que usted si es católico verdad?.- Cuestiona la chica tratando de desviar la mirada de Darien.- Digo si inscribió a su hijo en una escuela catolica seguro usted si lo es.

El joven medico sonríe y se da cuenta de que la chica también había estado equivocada en eso.

-Si le confieso algo tampoco soy católico. En mi familia todos practicamos el shintoismo, aunque debo de confesar que no soy tan devoto como usted y no suelo rezarle mucho al Gran Kami.- Confiesa el joven.- Los Hansford lo son, así que después de la muerte de Serena, yo con mis estudios a veces no tenia tiempo de cuidar de Usagi, así que la señora Serenity muy amablemente se ofreció a cuidarla para que yo no tuviera que contratar una niñera. Digamos que ella le inculco el catolicismo a Usagi. Cuando llegue aquí a Japón fue la señorita Minako y la Señora Cebella quienes se encargaron de inscribir a Usagi en ese colegio antes de que yo pensara en eso. Tengo que admitir que en realidad no le he inculcado mucho a mi hija nuestras creencias, pero si llegando a una edad madura ella decide seguir otras creencias tampoco me opondre.

-Sabia decisión Señor Chiba. Se lo digo yo que durante mi época de estudiante muchas veces intentaron hacerme cambiar mis creencias en el colegio.- Recuerda la joven.- Bueno, ya que esta aquí vallamos juntos al restaurante. Por cierto muy probablemente conocerá a Makoto, ella adora el restaurante y suele pasar tiempo ahí.

-Oh si, el eterno amor de mi cuñado.- Responde el joven refiriéndose a Andrew.

**Restaurante Kino's Delicious.**

Makoto se encuentra en la amplia cocina del restaurante, donde los mejores chefs que ha seleccionado preparan los platillos para los clientes que van llegando.

Mientras tanto ella se encuentra preparando dos ordenes de sushi para una clienta que había pedido comida para llevar. Cierto que el restaurante contaba con excelentes chefs muy bien capacitados, pero Makoto llevaba desde la infancia un amor por el arte culinario y de vez en cuando le gustaba colaborar en la preparación de los platillos, le parecía mas interesante que el hecho de encargarse de la parte administrativa del negocio, en lo cual siempre recurría a la ayuda de su Tío Hiroki, quien había sido su albacea después de la muerte de sus padres en la infancia.

Después de tener preparado el delicioso platillo se quita el mandil, para dejar al descubierto su bien formado cuerpo el cual iba cubierto por un top muy sugerente en color negro y un pantalón de mezclilla.

Al salir al área donde se encuentran los clientes entrega el pedido a la cliente y la despide.

-Muchas gracias por venir, esperemos que vuelva pronto.- Amablemente la joven heredera.

-Gracias señorita Kino, fue muy amable de su parte que haya aceptado mi petición de cocinar usted misma los platillos.- Agradecida la joven.

-Esperemos que vuelva pronto, fue un honor atenderle.

La joven esta a punto de retirarse a la cocina, cuando observa sentados en una de las mesas, a su amiga Rei, acompañada de un hombre bastante guapo.

_-Valla parece que Rei trae galán.- Piensa Makoto._

Mientras tanto, la hermosa chica de cabello negro, se encuentra sentada en una de las mesas mientras conversa con Darien.

-No se preocupe Señor Chiba, en realidad el problema de Usagi no es grande, digamos que era normal que tuviera ese impacto después de haber vivido en Estados Unidos sus primeros cuatro años de vida y de pronto un dia la llevan a un país donde el idioma y las costumbres son diferentes.- Dice la joven tratando de tranquilizar al padre.

-No sabe que agradecido le estoy señorita Hino, adoro a mi princesa, se que ella necesita el cariño de su madre y eso me parte el corazón. Trato de ser un buen padre, pero creo que estoy muy lejos de serlo, quisiera poder llenar ese vacio de mi pequeña.- Entristecido el joven.

Rei al escuchar las palabras del joven padre preocupado, sintió algo extraño en su corazón, una mezcla de sentimientos como tristeza por la niña y admiración por su aquel padre que amaba profundamente a su hija. Si bien cuando conoció a Darien en el supermercado le pareció un hombre y un medico increíble capaz de ayudar al prójimo sin esperar nada a cambio. Pero verlo así tan dedicado a su hija era maravilloso.

Ciertamente era demasiado joven, así que llevaba tan solo dos años ejerciendo su profesión, pero en ese lapso de tiempo había tratado con infinidad de padres de familia y jamás había tratado con uno que demostrara tanta preocupación y amor por su hija.

-Entiendo que el cariño de una madre no es algo que se pueda suplir. Es triste que la pequeña no tenga ningún recuerdo de su madre, pero déjeme decirle que en mi corta carrera como psicóloga jamás había conocido a un padre tan dedicado a su hija.- Confieso que me ha tocado tratar con excelentes madres de familia. Incluso también con los padres de las pequeñas, y jamás había tratado con un hombre que mostrara tanta preocupación por su pequeña. Déjeme decirle que usted no es solo un excelente medico, sino también un buen padre, el mejor que he conocido de entre los que he tratado en el colegio, que incluso a veces muestran indiferencia por las pequeñas, eso me llena de rabia.

-Señorita Hino, no sabe como me ayudan sus palabras.- Agradece el joven.- Pero le voy a pedir un favor, llámeme solo Darien, y no señor Chiba.

-Bueno, pues si así lo quiere entonces usted comience por llamarme simplemente Rei, después de todo fui gran amiga de Serena.- Dice la joven.

De pronto Rei observa que su amiga Makoto, la dueña del restaurante la observa desde lejos y puede percibir que la joven ojiverde esta pensando que es una cita romántica, así que le hace una seña para que se acerque a la mesa, a lo cual la joven ojiverde se acerca con la intencion de conocer al "galán" de Rei, o al menos eso creía ella.

-Buenas noches amiga, veo que vienes acompañada.- Dice la joven mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa de complicidad lo cual hace sonrojar a Rei.

-Amiga, si te llame es porque te quiero presentar a alguien. El es el señor Chiba del que te hable, es el padre de la hija de Serena, la pequeñita que pensaste que era hija de Andrew.- Responde la sacerdotisa.

-Así que usted es Makoto Kino.- Dice el joven medico.- Un placer conocerla.

-¿Cómo sabe usted de mi?- Cuestiona la joven ojiverde pensando que seguro Andrew le habia contado sobre como la utilizo, así que Rei rápidamente interviene.

-En realidad Serena le platicaba de cada una de nosotras amiga.- Dice la joven sacerdotisa.

-Por cierto, van a pedir la orden, ya que están aquí, serán mis invitados especiales y quiero ser yo quien cocine para ustedes.- Sugiera Makoto con la intención de dejarlos solos.- Por cierto señor Chiba, me gustaría mucho conocer a Usagi, digo ella es hija de Serena, quien fue mi gran amiga.

-Por supuesto que la puede conocer señorita Kino.- Responde el joven.- Por cierto llámeme Darien, no me gustan los formalismos, y menos con alguien que fue tan allegado a la familia de mi difunta prometida.

-De acuerdo Darien, usted también puede llamarme Makoto.- Sugiere la joven.- Bien, ahora me retiro, mandare a una de las meseras a que les tome la orden.

Después de que Makoto se retira dejando a Rei y Darien solos, es el joven quien toma la palabra.

-Ya había visto antes en fotografías a Makoto, la verdad me parecía linda, pero en persona es mucho mas hermosa.- Responde el joven observando por donde se ha retirado la chica.- Ahora entiendo porque Andrew se enamoro de ella.

Rei, que apreciaba mucho a Makoto, no pudo evitar sentir una sensación parecida a los celos al escuchar al joven medico refiriéndose así de su amiga.

-Veo que Makoto lo ha dejado sorprendido, pero le recuerdo que ella esta comprometida, y no creo que Andrew viera con muy buenos ojos que usted que es su amigo cortejara a Makoto.- Dice la sacerdotisa para tratar de ocultar sus celos.

Darien por toda respuesta suelta una carcajada.

-Bueno, no quise ofenderlo eso es lo que pienso, discúlpeme.- Avergonzada Rei por su atrevimiento.

-Señorita Hino, digo Rei, creo que usted ha confundido las cosas. Si bien debo admitir que Makoto es una mujer muy bella, pero eso no significa que este interesado en conquistarla.- Dice el joven.- Pienso que para enamorarme de una mujer, mas importante que tenga una linda cara, es importante que haya quimica, que al verla por primera vez sienta esa sensación de que el corazón se me acelera con solo verla. Eso solamente lo sentí con Serena.

Rei siente que el alma le vuelve al cuerpo, pues el hecho de que el joven hablara de lo mucho que amo a Serena no le molestaba, pero por alguna razón sintió celos de pensar por un momento que el joven sintiera interés por Makoto, entonces se sintió tonta.

-Eso que dices usted es muy lindo.- Dice la joven.- Seguro algun dia volvera a enamorarse de nuevo Darien.

El joven que hasta entonces había pregonado incansablemente no amar a nadie después de Serena, por fin se atreve a cambiar de opinión frente a la hermosa sacerdotisa.

-Quizá algún día, si encuentro a una mujer maravillosa de espíritu y que pueda admirar por su calidad como persona. Tal vez entonces pueda volver a enamorarme.- Responde el joven perdiéndose en la mirada color amatista de la joven.

-Por cierto Rei, creo que te conozco de antes.- Dice el joven recordando que entonces que el día que conoció a Serena, unos minutos antes sintió ese latido en su corazón, del que tanto hablaba….

**Oficinas de Hansford Hotels Corporation.**

Andrew se encuentra trabajando sobre su computadora, en el proyecto del hotel que próximamente su familia abriría en Japón, cuando su asistente personal entra a la oficina.

-Señor Andrew, aquí le traigo la comida que encargo y la preparo la dueña del restaurante, tal como usted lo pidió.- Responde la chica dejándole un plato sobre el escritorio.- ¿Se le ofrece algo mas?

-No. Pero muchas gracias Mariko, tomate tu descanso para que comas.- Le responde el joven.

Después de que la chica abandona la oficina, Andrew abre rápidamente el platillo de comida y toma los palillos probando uno de los exquisitos rollos de sushi preparados por las manos de Makoto.

-Mi hermosa Mako sigue cocinando tan bien como entonces.- Piensa el joven mientras sonríe saboreando el delicioso platillo.

_8 años atrás._

_Tiene poco de que acaba de amanecer en la ciudad de Tokio, algunos rayos de sol atraviesan la ventana de la recamara de Makoto que tiene las cortinas un poco entreabiertas, después de haber sido una noche lluviosa el majestuoso sol había salido en todo su esplendor._

_Makoto de pronto abre sus ojos al nuevo día y sonríe al sentir los brazos de su amado Andrew rodeando su cintura. Se da la vuelta para tenerlo frente a ella y lo contempla mientras duerme._

_-Mi querido Andrew, eres tan mío, solo mío, te amo tanto.- Dice la joven con dulce voz al joven que duerme mientras acaricia su cabello rubio dorado.- Es guapísimo, y es todo mío.- Piensa la joven y finalmente con algo de dificultad se logra quitar los brazos de Andrew de su cuerpo para levantarse de la cama._

_La joven aun sentada en la cama, cubierta por las sabanas de blanca seda, toma sus panties tiradas en el suelo y se las pone. Después camina hacia su guardarropa y saca su pijama, que era un corpiño a juego con un short que era tan corto que parecía un calzón y se viste, después toma una bata y se la pone encima de la pijama._

_-Pensar que anoche ni siquiera me puse la pijama.- Piensa la joven al mirar la ropa de ella y su novio en el piso de la habitación.- Pero será mejor que salga vestida con esto, a tía Mika no le agradaría saber que pase la noche con Andrew.- Piensa la joven mientras se ruboriza._

_La joven esta a punto de salir al exterior de la casa, cuando de pronto voltea a la cama donde se encuentra su amado y se regresa para besarlo rápidamente en los labios antes de salir. Cuando finalmente se separa de el para volver hacia la puerta siente que unos brazos rodean su cintura._

_-No te vallas preciosa, mejor vuelve a besarme.- Susurra Andrew en el oído de la joven que hasta entonces había fingido dormir._

_-¡Drew!.- Exclama la joven en voz baja.- Habla despacio, nadie tiene que saber que pase la noche contigo. Además tengo que ir a prepararte el desayuno, seguro debes estar hambriento._

_-No, no quiero comer, solo te quiero tener entre mis brazos preciosa y hacer el amor una y otra vez como anoche.- Susurra el joven mientras le besa el cuello y la mira con una mezcla de lujuria, malicia, deseo y mucho amor._

_De pronto, el estomago traicionero del joven emite un gruñido que no puede controlar._

_-Parece que tu estomago dice otra cosa mi amor.- Dice la joven mientras le da otro beso en los labios y lo separa de ella no con poca dificultad._

_-De acuerdo preciosa, vuelve pronto.- Le dice Andrew en voz baja mientras le toma la mano y se la besa. Después la joven sale de la habitación dejando solo al chico._

_Makoto al acudir a la cocina se encuentra con las empleadas de limpieza y la mirada preocupada de sus tíos que la miran extrañados. Después de que había llegado a casa llorando, no había querido hablar con nadie, ni siquiera contestarle las llamadas a Andrew. Así que sus tíos se sorprendieron de verla tan sonriente y radiante de felicidad mientras cocina unos rollos de sushi._

_-Mako… ¿estas bien?- Pregunta la señora Mika preocupada la verla cocinar con tanta dedicación.- Anoche llegaste llorando y ni siquiera contestaste las llamadas de tu novio._

_La joven sonríe y sabia que mostrar tanta alegría podría hacer que su tía sospechara, pues la señora Mika era como una madre para ella y siempre demostraba querer tanto a Makoto como a Naru de la misma manera._

_-Bueno, pues finalmente conteste las llamadas de Andrew, nos reconciliamos y estoy feliz, me desvele hablando por teléfono con el.- Dice la joven ocultando su gran mentira.- Por cierto tía, estoy un poco cansada hoy no iré al restaurante, me quedare en casa._

_-De acuerdo pequeña, cualquier cosa puedes pedírsela a las muchachas de la limpieza.- Le dice la señora.- Recuerda que estarás sola en casa con ella porque Naru no regresara de Kyoto hasta la próxima semana._

_Mientras tanto, Andrew observa en el piso su ropa la cual aun esta un poco húmeda después de que se hubiera mojado bajo la lluvia la noche anterior, así que simplemente se enreda la sabana blanca en la cintura para cubrirse. _

_De pronto el joven escucha abrirse la manija de la puerta y se sobresalta un poco, pero al observar a su novia entrar cargando una charola con comida se tranquiliza._

_La joven de ojos verdes se acerca a la cama mira cariñosamente a su novio mientras coloca la charola en la cama. Una parte de ella se siente acalorada y excitada al verlo así cubierto solo de abajo y con el pecho descubierto dejando a la vista sus músculos. Pero trata de no pensar en eso y mejor se concentra en la comida._

_-Cocine sushi para los dos, puse todo en un solo plato grande y amplio para que tía Mika no sospechara.- Dice la joven.- También traje una jarra de te, por los vasos no hay problema, aquí en el cuarto tengo dos ya que a veces alguna de las chicas viene en la noche a platicar.- Dice la joven tomando uno de los vasos._

_-Se ve delicioso mi amor, todo lo que tu cocinas me encanta.- Responde Andrew._

_La joven sonríe y toma dos palillos y toma un rollo de sushi el cual sumerge en una salsa que había preparado por primera vez. Después lo lleva a su boca y saborea el sabor de aquel delicioso platillo sin darse cuenta de que su novio observa en silencio el plato repleto de comida con indecisión en su mirada._

_-¿Qué sucede amor?- Cuestiona la joven. Pero rápidamente se da cuenta de cual es el problema y se carcajea.- Discúlpame amor, creo que ya se cual es el problema, son los palillos._

_Andrew toma en su mano derecha los dos palillos y trata de tomar un rollo de sushi, lo cual le parece difícil. Cierto era que llevaba ya un año viviendo en Japón, pero dentro de la casa donde vivía con sus padres se conservaban las costumbres de occidente, y una de ellas era utilizar cubiertos, lo mismo en casa de su prima Minako, que aunque el padre de ella era japonés, su tía Cebella contaba con cubiertos que también utilizaban._

_-Lo siento amor, no puedo comer con los palillos, aun me cuesta trabajo.- Dice el joven sonriendo._

_-Mi Drew, lo siento tanto, en el restaurante tenemos tantos palillos como cubiertos, tu sabes por aquello de que muchas veces llegan turistas extranjeros de occidente. Pero aquí en casa solo utilizamos palillos.- Dice la joven.- Pero no te preocupes, yo te puedo ayudar.- Termina diciendo la joven mientras toma con los palillos un rollo de sushi y lo lleva a la boca de su novio no sin antes sumergirlo en la agridulce salsa._

_-¡Mi amor, esto es realmente delicioso!.- Exclama el joven al sentir en su paladar el sabor dulce y picante del sushi.- Es tan dulce y picante…como tu.- Termina diciendo Andrew logrando que su novia se sonroje._

_Después de pasar largo rato comiendo, llega el momento de la saciedad para ambos, asi que Andrew retira la charola dejándola en una pequeña mesita que se encuentra a un lado de la cama._

_-Pronto aprenderás a utilizar los palillos amor, no es tan difícil después de todo.- Sugiera la joven.- Pero no te preocupes, cuando nos casemos me encargare de que tengamos cucharas y tenedores para hacerte la vida mas fácil._

_Andrew se acerca a la chica y enreda uno de sus dedos en uno de los rizados cabellos de Makoto, que parecían unos bien formados bucles._

_-Sabes Mako, me encanta tu cabello ondulado… te hace ver realmente hermosa.._

_La joven se sonroja ante el tierno comentario de su novio, a pesar de que llevaban un año de novios le parecía extraño aun que un hombre le dijera esas cosas, pero no podía negar que le encantaba y la hacían sentir mas linda, mas mujer y muy tierna._

_-Es extraño, yo siempre me he distinguido por ser un poco… salvaje y sabes que mas de una vez he noqueado a mas de una persona.- Confiesa la joven avergonzada.- Asi que creo que de tierna no tengo mucho._

_-Tal vez la mayoria te ve como una chica salvaje y agresiva.- Dice Andrew muy cerca de ella tomándole el rostro con sus manos.- Pero tu eres tan mía y te conozco, se que en el fondo eres tierna, claro también una salvaje, pero así te amo y no te cambiaria nada.- Termina diciendo para después besarla en los labios y tumbarla sobre la cama.- Vez que no eres tan fuerte, ni siquiera evitaste que te tumbara en la cama.- Susurra el joven mordisqueándole el labio inferior._

_-Oh Andrew, te amo tanto.- Dice la joven mientras suspira al excitarse con el simple hecho de sentir ese calido beso._

_-Preciosa… gracias por la comida ahora quiero el postre.- Dice el joven con voz muy sugerente mientras desliza sus manos por debajo del corpiño de la joven mientras frotaba su miembro contra el sexo de la joven._

_-Si quieres un postre puedo traerte pastel de limón, se que es tu favorito.- Sugiere la joven fingiendo inocencia._

_-Tu sabes que no es a la clase de postre que me refiero preciosa.- Le susurra al oido.- Pero me encanta que te hagas de la inocente, eso me excita mas.- Susurro el con la voz llena de deseo mientras pasaba su lengua por el lobulo de la oreja de la chica._

_Ella por su parte, simplemente rodeo el cuerpo de su novio con sus brazos, y en un instante los dos cuerpos sucumbieron ante el deseo…_

**Restaurante Kino's Delicious.**

Mientras tanto, en el restaurante Rei suelta una pequeña carcajada ante el comentario de Darien, era obvió que ya se habían conocido antes de que el fuera a su cubículo en la escuela, y eso había sido en el supermercado.

-Por supuesto Darien.- Responde la chica.- Nos conocimos afuera del supermercado cuando tuve problemas con una de las llantas de mi auto.

-No fue ahí la primera vez. Yo a ti te conocí en el aeropuerto, hace seis años.- Recuerda el joven.- El día que me fui a Estados Unidos becado por la universidad.

_6 años atrás._

_La joven de ojos color amatista baja del camión publico que la dejo justo frente al aeropuerto. Ese día Serena regresaría a Estados Unidos, una semana después de que Andrew partiera a aquel país._

_Serena había decidido quedarse una semana mas, pues quería despedirse de cada una de las chicas. Ese dia los padres de Minako se encargarían de llevar a Serena al aeropuerto, y Rei, Lita y Amy habían acordado verse allá para despedirse de la rubia de coletas a la cual le habían tomado gran cariño._

_-Si no me apuro llegar tarde y no alcanzare a despedirme de Serena.- Piensa la sacerdotisa corriendo hacia el aeropuerto._

_Al mismo tiempo, Darien se despide de sus padres y hermanos prometiéndoles desempeñarse muy bien en la Universidad de Washington._

_-Setsu, Zafiro los extrañare mucho.- Dice abrazando a sus dos hermanos.- Por cierto Diamante, cuida de mi hermana y no la hagas sufrir.- Mirando al joven peliplateado que era el nuevo novio de su hermana._

_-Ten por seguro que no será así Darien.- Dice el joven despidiéndose tambien de su cuñado._

_-Hijo, me siento tan orgulloso de ti.- Con satisfacción el reconocido Doctor Endymion._

_-Y yo de ti padre. Por favor cuida de mamá.- Dice el joven._

_La señora Chiyo mira con lagrimas en los ojos a su hijo, quien partirá lejos para continuar con sus estudios._

_-Darien, háblame en cuanto llegues._

_-Madre, no llores, te prometo que así lo hare.- Cariñoso el joven.- Quiero que te sientas muy orgullosa de mi cuando sea un gran medico como papá._

_-Ya lo estoy hijo, créeme que ya lo estoy._

_Finalmente el joven se despide de su familia, y entra al aeropuerto dirigiendose al avión que lo llevaría a Estados Unidos._

_De pronto al seguir su camino apresurado, se tropieza con una mujer haciéndola caer al piso._

_El joven entonces se acerca preocupado a la joven y le da la mano para ayudarla a levantarse._

_-Discúlpeme señorita, no fue mi intención lastimarla.- Responde el joven.- ¿Esta usted bien?.- Cuestiona el joven ofreciéndole su mano a la joven para ayudarla a levantarse_

_La joven después de levantarse posa su mirada en el joven y responde.- No se preocupe, fue solo un tropiezo, supongo que va apurado, así que le deseo buen viaje.- Después la joven desaparece corriendo entre la multitud._

_El joven mira embobado la belleza de la joven de cabello negro que se pierde entre la multitud, y siente una sensación extraña en su corazón, algo que nunca había sentido nunca, como si este quisiera salírsele del pecho. Si bien mujeres hermosas había visto muchas en su vida, pero la mirada de aquella joven de ojos amatistas lo cautivo. Siente el deseo de ir corriendo tras ella y preguntarle su nombre, conocerla, pero de pronto recuerda que el avión a Estados Unidos lo espera y sigue su camino._

_-Valla que es hermosa.- Con el corazón acelerado el joven.- Pero bueno, si no me apuro el avión me dejara._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¡Como no lo recordé antes!- Exclama la sacerdotisa.- Tienes razón, ese día yo llevaba prisa porque quería alcanzar a despedirme de Serena antes de que se fuera, es una casualidad que te haya conocido minutos antes de que conocieras a Sere.

-Bueno Rei, creo que ya hablamos suficiente de mi hija, de la relación entre Mako y Andrew, no cabe duda de que se siguen amando. Pero porque mejor no me platicas de ti.- Sugiere el joven.

-En realidad no tengo nada interesante que contar, mi vida es bastante común y corriente.- Responde la joven que rara vez hablaba de si misma con alguien que no fueran sus amigas.

-Pues no se de tu familia, quizá tal vez de tu novio, porque seguro que lo tienes.

La joven se sonroja y sonríe.

-En realidad no tengo novio desde hace dos años.- Responde la joven.- Quede huérfana de madre y padre a los 12 años, así que prácticamente me tuve que hacer cargo de mi hermana con ayuda de mi abuelo, ella ahorita tiene 16 años. Mi abuelo murió hace 5 años… y el único novio que he tenido me termino.

_2 años atrás, Templo Hikawa._

_La joven sacerdotisa discute a las afueras del templo con su novio Kaido, un joven bastante apuesto de cabello castaño y ojos color miel._

_-¡Escúchame bien Kaido, jamás recluiré a Hotaru en un orfanato, ella tiene 14 años y no la voy a abandonar, ella estará conmigo hasta el día que decida hacer su vida!.- Enojada la joven sacerdotisa._

_-Rei, entiende yo te amo, pero si nos casamos Hotaru solo seria un estorbo. Pobrecita me da lastima, se que es cruel quedarse huérfana. Pero ni tú ni yo tenemos que hacernos cargo de ella._

_La joven sacerdotisa siente que la rabia y la decepción la invaden. Si bien cuando conoció a Kaido le pareció un chico guapo, amable, lleno de cualidades. Aunque jamás sintió aquella sensación de mariposas en el estomago que le describía Makoto cuando había estado con Andrew, pensaba que era mejor estar con Kaido a estar sola. Pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada de Kaido._

_-¡Pues entonces olvídate del compromiso, porque si tengo que escoger entre Hotaru y tu obviamente la elegiré a ella!.- Responde la joven quitándose el anillo de compromiso y tirandolo al piso con rabia._

_-¡Si eso es lo que deseas así será, pero recuerda que jamás nadie te aceptara con esa carga en tu vida!._

_Antes de irse, el joven recoge el anillo y se retira ante la mirada de la sacerdotisa que lo ve partir con sus ojos arrasados de lágrimas. Sin duda le dolía en el alma, ese hombre había significado mucho en su vida, estuvo con ella después de la muerte de su abuelo, y fue su apoyo incondicional, fue su primer novio, su primer beso, la primera vez que compartía intimidad con un hombre, y aunque no se sentía tan enamorada como lo estaban Mina o Amy de sus novios, o como cuando Makoto estaba con Andrew, llego a pensar que quizá con el tiempo llegaría a ser feliz con el._

-¡Que gran imbecil, como se atrevió a pedirte eso!.- Molesto el joven.- Si yo hubiera sido ese hombre jamás te hubiera pedido eso, pero dime una cosa…¿Aun lo amas?- Cuestiona el joven desesperadamente.

Rei tan solo esboza una sonrisa y finalmente responde.

-Por supuesto que no. Algún tiempo de terminar con el me di cuenta que eso no era amor. Me sentía tan sola en el mundo después de haber perdido a Mi abuelo, que creo que me refugie en Kaido para no sentirme sola y confundí mis sentimientos.- Responde la joven omitiendo el hecho de que con Kaido había tenido su primera experiencia sexual, la cual aunque no había sido horrible, tampoco había sido maravillosa como sus amigas decían.- Digo, lo supere demasiado rápido, al mes siguiente me sentía como si nada. Amor es lo que siente Makoto por Andrew. Mas de una vez la he visto llorar por el, y cada vez que dice que lo odia solo me confirma que lo sigue amando.

La joven hace una pausa y retoma la palabra.

-Si dices que Andrew siempre siguió enamorado de Makoto, cosa que yo tambien he creído…entonces supongo que tu debes de saber porque la termino de esa forma.-

-Rei, eso es algo que yo no te puedo decir, es cierto que lo se, pero yo no soy quien para hablar de la vida privada de Andrew.- Responde el joven pelinegro.

-Si es así lo entiendo, no te preocupes.

De pronto una de las meseras se acerca a la mesa llevando dos platillos deliciosos a la vista y exquisitamente decorados.

-Bueno Rei, comamos.- Sugiere el joven después de que la mesera se retira.

Despues de algunas horas de seguir conversando y disfrutando de los exquisitos platillos preparados en el restaurante, el joven medico pide la cuenta y se levanta de la mesa no sin antes dejar la propina.

-Me la he pasado muy bien contigo Rei, creo que podriamos llegar a ser algo mas que simplemente un padre tratando con la psicologa de su hija.- Dice el joven a la joven logrando que esta se sonroje.

Darien entonces se da cuenta de que tal vez sus palabras pudieron ser mal interpretadas por la sacerdotisa e incluso pdrian incomodarla y agrega:

-Podriamos llegar a ser amigos…¿verdad Rei?.

La joven escucha esto ultimo desilucionada pero dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro para que el joven no se de cuenta.

-Por supuesto, ya lo creo.- Responde la joven.- _Por dios Rei idiota, que te estas pensando, Darien era el prometido de una de tus mejores amigas.- Se reprende en silencio mientras sale del restaurante con Darien_.

_-No cabe duda que no solo es hermosa, también es una gran mujer, como existen pocas, si no me hubiera ido a Estados Unidos, quiza…- El joven entonces se da cuenta de lo que esta pensando.- ¡Que tonterías estoy pensando, seguro ella debe tener muchos pretendientes y no creo que estuviera interesada en mi, ella tan solo ama su trabajo, por eso acepto salir conmigo.- Piensa el joven para si mismo._

De pronto el silencio se empieza a hacer incomodo y Darien toma la palabra ya que se le ha ocurrido una idea para volverla a ver.

-Por cierto Rei, se que la siguiente semana ustedes organizaran una celebración en memoria de Serena, Minako me ha invitado…¿Podría pasar a tu casa ese día?- Cuestiona el joven ansioso de que la joven le diga que si.

-Por supuesto, no veo porque no.- Responde la sacerdotisa, su boca le habia respondido que si, pero dentro de su corazón estaba sintiendo algo distinto, algo que iba mas allá de lo profesional y eso le asustaba.

**Agencia de Automóviles Sanjoi, un día después.**

Dentro de la oficina de la agencia. Neflyte se encuentra sentado en su silla giratoria frente al escritorio hablando por teléfono, mientras Naru se encuentra sentada sobre sus piernas.

Después de que el joven cuelga, la chica lo ataca a preguntas.

-¿Qué quería ahora la insípida de mi prima?.- Cuestiona Naru con desden.

-Invitarme a la dichosa fiesta anual en honor de la muerta, esa tipa que dicen que era prima de Minako y amiga de ellas.- Con voz burlona el joven.- No entiendo esa estupidez de celebrar el cumpleaños de una muerta.

-Así son de ridículas y patéticas Makoto y sus amigas, también la muerta lo era.- Dice Makoto recordando a la chica rubia de coletas.- Esa extranjera, que por cierto, te recuerdo que no solo era amiga de Makoto, también era su querida cuñadita, la hermana de Andrew y ahora que me pongo a pensar las cosas, Makoto nunca te invita a esas fiestas, seguro te esta utilizando para darle celos al tal Andrew, su eterno amor.- Burlona la chica.

Neflyte siente que la sangre le hierve ante el comentario de la joven y la lanza con fuerza haciéndola caer al piso.

-El día que nos casemos le dejare bien claro a la idiota de tu prima que Neflyte Sanjoi no es un títere que se utiliza para darle celos a alguien.- Molesto el joven.- Mientras tanto iré a esa fiesta, no quiero sorpresitas ni que el tipo aproveche para quedarse con la herencia de Makoto.

-Pues serás guapo y todo lo que quieras querido, pero la cursi de mi prima sufrió por el imbecil de Andrew, que ha decir verdad era bastante atractivo cuando adolescente, supongo que ahora debe de verse mejor.-

-¿Sabes porque el imbecil termino con tu prima?- Cuestiona Neflyte apretando a la joven de la mandíbula.

-No lo se a ciencia cierta, pero bueno supongo que como extranjero que es le atraía tener una aventura en este país, además tu sabes Makoto es demasiado ridícula e insípida.- Dice la jovencita.- Aunque no he de negar que me sorprendió que la terminara, jamás lo espere de el. Incluso una vez el idiota se rehúso a acostarse conmigo.- Recuerda la joven con rabia.

_8 años atrás._

_En la mansión que perteneció a la familia Kino, donde ahora vive Makoto con sus tíos y su prima, se encuentra sola la señorita Naru Osaka. Ese día las empleadas domesticas tenían su día de descanso pues era domingo._

_Makoto había salido con sus amigas, así que seguro Andrew estaría solo en ese momento. En un descuido la joven había olvidado su celular en casa, por lo que Naru aprovecho para armar un plan maquiavélico._

_La joven instalo una cámara de video en la sala principal de la casa y miro al espejo observándose ataviada por un corto y sexi vestido en color vino tinto._

_Mientras tanto, a las afueras de la mansión, Andrew ha llegado emocionado a casa de su novia después de haber recibido en su celular aquel sugerente mensaje de texto:_

"_Amor, ven a casa estoy sola, muero de ganas por que me hagas el amor. No estarán mis tíos, ni los empleados domésticos, ni mi prima. Estaremos solos tú y yo. Te amo."_

_No era la primera vez que entraba en la casa de su novia, inclusive algunas veces en que estaban los tíos de la joven se metía al cuarto de la joven a escondidas, lugar donde muchas veces le dieron rienda suelta a la desenfrenada pasión y deseo._

_Al llegar a la puerta el joven puede ver que esta se encuentra entreabierta y la empuja. Pero al observar a Naru en la sala se sorprende y algo le hace pensar que los tíos de Makoto seguro ya llegaron._

_-Hola Naru, yo venia a visitar a Makoto.- Nervioso el joven tratando de ocultar el motivo que tenia para verse con Makoto._

_-No es verdad.- Responde descaradamente la joven.- Tu viniste en busca de satisfacer tus mas bajos deseos. Makoto no esta, pero aquí estoy yo y te aseguro que puedo ser mejor en la cama que ella.- Termina diciendo la joven mientras se deja caer el vestido quedando solamente en ropa interior._

_Andrew se queda parado sin saber que decir o hacer y la chica se acerca a el tocándole el pecho._

_-Eres tan guapo Andrew, y sabes tu acento extranjero al hablar japonés te hace escucharte demasiado sexy.- Le susurra la joven a su oído que después se acerca con la intención de besarlo en los labios, pero Andrew rápidamente reacciona y la aparta con brusquedad._

_-¡Tu estas loca o que te pasa, como te atreves a pensar que le pondría los cuernos a mi novia, y peor aun con su prima!- Grita el joven molesto._

_La joven se recuesta en el sillón y se quita el sostén dejando sus pechos grandes y redondos al descubierto, mientras se abre de piernas._

_-Nadie lo sabrá Andrew, la casa esta sola y Makoto esta con las chicas.- Susurra la joven con voz sexy mientras se mordisquea el labio inferior.- Pasémosla bien ahora, Mako no tiene que saber nada, solo déjate llevar y disfruta. No te aburre siempre Makoto, digo esta bien es tu novia, pero de vez en cuando es bueno variarle. Seria tan aburrido como comer diario hamburguesas._

_Andrew, como todo joven adolescente siente el deseo sexual correr por su cuerpo y por un momento le pasa por la mente volcarse sobre la chica. Pero entonces cierra sus ojos y respira profundo._

_-Eres muy sexy, pero no puedo, amo a Makoto y jamás la engañaría.- Dice el joven dándose media vuelta. _

_La joven que aun no se rendía corre hacia donde se encuentra el y le toma la mano._

_-¡Tócame, se que te gusta lo que vez!- Ordena la chica._

_-¡De verdad que estas loca!- Responde el joven deshaciéndose del agarre de la chica con brusquedad para después salir de la mansión donde viviera su novia._

_¡Maldito Idiota, que tiene la estupida de mi prima que no tenga yo!- Rabiosa la joven mientras toma en su mano la cámara donde pensaba grabar todo para mostrárselo a Makoto, la cual termina lanzando contra el piso con fuerza logrando que esta se quebré._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Después de escuchar aquella anécdota de cómo Andrew rechazo la propuesta de Naru. Neflyte no puede hacer más que burlarse de la joven soltando una gran carcajada.

-Así que el tipo ese extranjero te rechazo, haber visto tu cara.- Burlón el joven de larga cabellera castaña.- Pero debe de ser imbecil para rechazar una propuesta así. La diversión de hacer lo prohibido, yo no hubiera tenido agallas para resistirme. Pero bueno en mi caso es diferente, yo fui quien se acerco a la sexy prima de mi novia.

-Si bien el estupido extranjero era guapísimo, pero mas que llevármelo a la cama deseaba demostrarle a mi prima que yo podría arrebatarle a su amorcito cuando quisiera.- Rabiosa la joven.

-Pero si eso no es algo extraño, tu siempre has querido arrebatarle todo a tu prima, sus pretendientes, a mi, su fortuna, realmente le tienes mucha envidia.

-¡No le tengo envidia, simplemente odio a esa maldita huérfana rica y mimada!- Gruñe molesta la joven.- ¡Odio que mis padres le presten tanta atención!

De pronto la joven deja la discusión, pues llega a la oficina el nuevo hombre de confianza de Neflyte, quien era nada más y nada menos Zafiro.

-Señor Neflyte, bien aquí estoy. ¿Cuál será mi misión?- Cuestiona el joven.

-¡Que mates a esa ratita odiosa de Hoturu!- Exclama molesta la chica de ojos verdes.

-Creo que después de lo que paso con la niña esa ahorita su hermana la debe de tener bien vigilada.- Dice Zafiro.- Pienso que seria mejor vigilarla y ver hasta donde puede llegar y que tan peligrosa es para usted señorita Naru, claro que para eso necesitaría saber las razones de porque quiere deshacerse de ella.

Naru se queda callada, no le ha gustado nunca hablar de las razones por las que consideraba a Hotaru un peligro en su vida, si no lo sabia Neflyte, menos confianza sentía para contárselo a Zafiro.

-Creo que eso no es de su incumbencia, limítese a hacer su trabajo.- Responde molesta la joven.

-Usted me disculpara señorita Naru, pero yo aquí solo recibo ordenes del señor Sanjoi.- Dice Zafiro cortésmente a la joven, lo cual la hace rabiar.- Además, no ha pensado que en todo caso si la joven no la ha perjudicado de alguna manera hasta ahorita es porque seguro tiene miedo. En todo caso si ella sabe algo de usted quizá podríamos tenerla vigilada, uno nunca sabe si en el futuro le puede ser útil la mocosa.

-Viéndolo de esa manera, creo que hasta resulta interesante.- Responde la joven.- Bien querido Neflyte nos vemos después.

Después de que Neflyte y Zafiro se quedan solos, el joven de ojos azules comienza a poner en marcha su plan para que nadie sospeche que sus intenciones son proteger a Hotaru.

-Señor Neflyte, ya que estamos aquí solos usted y yo, déjeme decirle que Hotaru le podría ser muy útil a usted. Si la señorita Naru tiene algún crimen que la inculpe, esa niña podría sernos muy útil.- Dice Zafiro.- O no me diga que después de que se case con Makoto Kino y se deshaga de ella piensa compartir en verdad la fortuna con la señorita Naru.

Neflyte entonces sonríe de manera diabólica y suelta una carcajada.

-No cabe duda de que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien Zaf, piensas mas rápido que el equipo de imbeciles que tengo.- Responde Neflyte.- A esos inútiles jamás les hubiera ocurrido un plan así de inteligente para quitarme también al obstáculo de Naru. Claro por ahorita mientras se llega la boda y me deshago de Makoto, su prima me será útil. Así que encárgate de vigilar que Naru no busque otros medios para dañar a la mocosa, creo que en realidad si nos será útil a futuro.

**Mansión Aino, semanas después.**

Han pasado semanas desde aquel último encuentro entre Makoto y Andrew en el elevador. El hombre rubio se encuentra ya en la hermosa mansión perteneciente a sus tíos, padres de Minako.

La casa se encuentra hermosamente decorada con fotografías de Serena y muchas cosas que a ella le gustaran en vida. Tal pareciera como si le fueran a festejar su cumpleaños numero 24 y de pronto la joven fuera a aparecer, pero eso no era así. Era simplemente una fiesta que las chicas hacían en honor a Serena cada 30 de Junio, donde recordaban lo mejor de su amiga querida.

Andrew entonces se acerca a una de las fotografías de la hermosa rubia de coletas y pasa su mano sobre el rostro de la joven.

-Te extraño tanto Serena, creo que hubiera sido mejor que fueras tu quien estuviera viva y no yo. Tu tenias a Darien que te amaba, una hija preciosa que siempre te va a necesitar, unas amigas que te apreciaban y estabas llena de alegría.- Dice el joven frente a la fotografía.- Yo en cambio no tengo a la mujer que amo, tengo por novia a la mujer equivocada, no debería ser yo quien este aquí, quisiera poder ser feliz para que tu muerte no haya sido en vano. Pero tú sabes que no puedo, no sin ella.

De pronto una hermosa mujer rubia de edad madura se acerca al muchacho y le pone una mano sobre su hombro. El joven inmediatamente voltea encontrándose con la mirada maternal de su Tía Cebella.

-Andrew, todos la extrañamos.- Susurra la señora en voz baja.

-Tía, estas aquí, sabes quisiera irme, Serena era mi hermana, pero no quiero incomodar a Makoto.

-No te preocupes, incluso ella misma hablo con Minako y comprende que en esta fecha tu también tienes derecho a estar aquí recordando a Serena.- Responde la señora.- ¿Aun la amas verdad?

-Jamás deje de hacerlo, la he extrañado cada día de mi vida.- Responde el joven con nostalgia.

-Por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Darien?- Cuestiona la señora.

-Oh si Darien, lo que pasa es que se retraso porque quedo de pasar por Rei tu sabes con eso de que es la psicóloga del colegio ha amistado mucho con ella.- Responde Andrew.- Aunque algo me da a pensar que mi amigo tiene otros intereses.- Termina diciendo el joven.

De pronto frente a la concurrencia aparece Darien acompañado de Rei que viste un sencillo vestido negro, mientras el joven medico carga en brazos a la pequeña Usagi que viste un lindo vestido en color rosa pastel.

-Veras pequeña que esta noche conocerás a otras dos amigas de tu mami que esta en el cielo.- Le dice Rei a la pequeña niña mientras le acaricia la rubia cabellera.

-Gracias Rei, te quiero mucho.- Responde la niña abriendo los brazos para ella.- ¿Tu también eres mi amiga verdad?

Rei mira a la niña con ternura y la toma de brazos de Darien dejándola después en el piso.

-Por supuesto que somos amigas y yo te quiero mucho.- Responde la hermosa sacerdotisa.

Darien mira embobado a la hermosa sacerdotisa que se comporta de manera muy cariñosa con su hija y siente una profunda admiración por esa mujer.

Después la niña deja solos a Rei y Darien y se va corriendo hacia donde se encuentran sus tíos Andrew y Mina a los cuales saluda efusivamente.

-Seguro usted seria una muy buena madre Rei, se nota que tiene instinto maternal.- Le dice Darien logrando que la joven se sonroje.

La joven sacerdotisa siente como el rubor sube por sus mejillas ante el comentario del joven medico, pero entonces se siente a salvo cuando ve llegar a Amy acompañada de Taiki y Seiya.

-Hola Rei que linda.- Dice la peliazul al mirar a su amiga.- Hola doctor Chiba, no sabía que usted conociera a Rei.

-Doctora Mizuno, Señor Kou…¿ustedes y Rei se conocen?- Cuestiona Darien sorprendido de ver a una de las doctoras del hospital de su familia en la fiesta acompañada de su novio quien cada día iba a recoger a su novia después de que terminaba de trabajar en el hospital.

-Veras Darien déjame explicarte, ella es Amy Mizuno, una mas de las que fueron amigas de tu novia aquí en Japón, era la ultima que te faltaba por conocer.- Le dice Rei.- Y el es su novio Taiki.

-Valla pues entonces creo que fue la primera que conocí. Me la presento mi padre el primer día que me presente a trabajar en la clínica aquí en Japón.- Responde el joven.- En cuanto a Taiki lo he visto cada que va a buscar a la doctora al hospital.

-¿Qué coincidencias verdad?... Entonces usted es el padre de Usagi, la hija de Serena.- Dice la peliazul sorprendida.- Me muero por conocer a la hija de mi amiga.

De pronto los ojos de la joven peliazul se clavan en el joven rubio, primo de Minako y hermano de la difunta Serena y se llena de rabia al verlo ahí.

-¿Qué hace aquí el patan de Andrew?- Cuestiona la peliazul a Rei.

-Amy por favor guarda la compostura, se que no lo soportas, pero bueno si Makoto puede hacer un esfuerzo por soportarlo hoy, entonces creo que tu tambien puedes. Ademas sabes que no podemos juzgarlo sin saber sus razones para …-

-Rei por favor, si el es el Rey de los patanes, pero en fin, entiendo que era el hermano de Serena, y seguro si le dolió la perdida de su hermana digo aunque sea un patan yo creo que al menos si debe de tener sentimientos nobles para su familia.- Molesta la peliazul.- En cuanto a lo que le hizo a Makoto esa es la peor de las canalladas.

De pronto Andrew siente la dura mirada de alguien y al girar la cabeza se encuentra con la mirada de Amy que lo mira duramente.

La joven doctora camina hacia donde se encuentran Mina y Andrew y saluda solo a su amiga.

-Veo que aquí estas patancito, pero no te preocupes el día de hoy me limitare a no verte.- Dice la joven doctora.- Pero tu te limitas a no molestar a Makoto.

-Amy por favor.- Molesta la chica rubia.

-Lo siento Minako, pero sabes que soy alérgica a los patanes, sobre todo a los que hacen sufrir a mis amigas.- Termina diciendo la joven de cabello azulado.

Andrew entonces se retira dejando a las dos amigas solas y se encuentra con su pequeña sobrina que lo mira con ojos llenos de ternura.

-Tío Andrew… ¿Cómo me veo?- Cuestiona la pequeña niña.

Andrew se agacha y toma a la niña en brazos.

-Te vez hermosa linda princesa.- Le dice Andrew.- Y si te digo un secreto, eres la mujercita mas hermosa de todas las aquí presentes.

-Gracias Tío, te quiero.- Responde la niña dándole un beso en la mejilla.- También quiero mucho a tía Minako y a tía Setsu.

Mientras tanto, un auto en color negro entra al área de estacionamientos de la Mansión Aino.

Un joven de larga cabellera castaña baja del auto y enseguida da la vuelta hacia el área de copiloto para abrirle la puerta a la mujer que va sentada y baja.

Al bajar, Makoto saca un pequeño espejo de bolsillo y se mira el rostro para verificar que todo estuviera perfecto. Para esa ocasión había escogido un vestido en color beige con estampados de rosas en tono rosado, haciendo juego con sus aretes de rosa. Ambos regalos de Mina en su ultimo cumpleaños cuando ajusto los 23 años.

-Te vez muy guapa Makoto.- Le dice el joven Sanjoi.

-Muchas gracias Neflyte.- Responde la joven y le sonríe.

La joven lo toma del brazo y ambos caminan hacia la entrada de la mansión.

_-Si el idiota de Andrew piensa que aun lo amo hoy se dará cuenta de que me importa muy poco su vida, por algo yo tengo a mi prometido.- Piensa la joven en silencio._

_-Si ese estupido extranjero cree que me va a quitar a Makoto para quedarse el solo con su dinero esta muy equivocado porque la fortuna Kino será solo mía, de nadie mas.- Piensa le joven mientras toma del brazo a la chica._

Mientras tanto todos murmuran en la fiesta y platican unos con otros. Andrew por su parte carga en brazos a la pequeña Usagi a la cual lleva hacia fuera ya que la pequeña quería contemplar el jardín de la mansión Aino, pero justo cuando esta a punto de salir se encuentra con Makoto que va acompañada del brazo de su prometido, Neflyte Sanjoi.

Al verla Andrew siente que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho, no cabe duda de que aun la amaba, pero por otro lado siente que la rabia lo invade al ver a la joven acompañada de aquel tipo que le parecía tan odioso.

Mientras tanto Makoto siente mariposas revolotear en su estomago al ver a su amor de adolescente, sabia que el estaría ahí, y aunque se había preparado para afrontarlo y demostrarle que ya no lo amaba, no podía evitar sentir ese hormigueo con solo verlo y recordar aquel encuentro pasional que tuvieron en el elevador.

-Hola Señor Hansford… ¿no me va a saludar?- Cuestiona Makoto formalmente al joven con un aire de ironía en su voz…

**Hola!:**

**Aquí esta el décimo capitulo de esta historia, espero no se les haga muy tedioso, pero la verdad ya necesitaba llegar a este punto de la fiesta. Ahora si puedo decir que el siguiente capitulo estará muy intenso, ya que en esa dichosa fiesterita en honor a Serena las cosas se pondran muy intensas.**

**Creo que si Serena volviera a la vida se volvería a morir de coraje a ver todo el alboroto en que terminara esto.**

**Saludos a todos.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	11. Chapter 11 Collar de Jade

**El collar de Jade.**

_Washington, D.C., Estados Unidos, __6 meses atrás._

_Andrew caminaba por uno de los mas grandes centros comerciales de la ciudad de Washington acompañado de Darien y tres amigos mas, Jacob un joven de cabello rubio cenizo y dos chicas, una rubia de ojos color miel y otra de cabello platinado y ojos verdes._

_-Aun no entiendo como se supone que tu ex novia japonesa acepte un regalo tuyo Andrew, al menos si Jacob me terminara de esa manera jamás aceptaría nada de el.- Dice la joven de cabello platinado que camina tomada de la mano del muchacho de cabello color arena._

_-Pero Megan, sabes que yo no te dejaría, no digas esas cosas.- Le responde el muchacho cariñosamente._

_-Bueno, pero recuerden que las circunstancias que llevaron a Andrew a cortar a Makoto no fueron porque no la amara.- Defiende Darien.- Bueno, si bien no justifico su acción, pero tal vez si ella lo supiera lo perdonaría._

_-Tu lo has dicho Darien, tal vez, en un principio, después de mi recuperación quise ir a Japón a buscarla. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la ultima vez que hable por teléfono con Mina, ella me contó que Makoto ya tenia un nuevo novio, ya casi se acercan a los dos años.- Termina diciendo Andrew con tristeza._

_De pronto, la otra muchacha rubia de ojos verdes que parece no poner atención en la plática fija sus ojos en unos hermosos pendientes en forma de rosa._

_-Andrew, me dijiste que a tu ex novia le gustaban las rosas en color rosado verdad… ¿Qué te parece esto?- Cuestiona la joven señalando unos hermosos aretes en forma de rosa que acababa de ver en una joyería_

_-¡Pero si son perfectos para mi Makoto!.- Exclama Andrew.- Gracias Ashlee, te agradecer que me hayas ayudado a encontrar el regaño perfecto._

_-Gracias por nada Andrew, sabes que odio a tu novia Reika, así que si el regalo es para tu ex novia yo estoy complacida.- Dice la joven.- Además eres el hermano de Serena, que fue mi gran amiga.- Responde la joven al recordar a la rubia de coletas._

_-En cuanto a Makoto, ya arregle todo con Minako, le enviare el regalo a mi prima, y ella le dirá que son un regalo de ella, así que Makoto no los rechazara porque creerá que son un regalo de mi prima._

**Tokio, ****Japón, Época Actual.**

Makoto mira con una falsa sonrisa a su ex novio esperando que este le responda el saludo, mientras se sujeta con fuerza del brazo de su novio Neflyte como si con eso pudiera esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Andrew se queda callado mirando que Makoto los pendientes que le comprara hace 6 meses por su cumpleaños, regalo que la chica había pensado era de Minako.

-Esos pendientes…-Balbucea Andrew casi sin darse cuenta de que la joven lo escucha.

-Andrew por favor…¿Qué sucede?- Cuestiona la joven.- Mis aretes, ah son un buen regalo de mi querida amiga Minako, tu prima.- Responde la joven.- Perdón quise decir Señor Hansford.

De pronto el silencio entre los tres presentes se ve interrumpido por la voz de la pequeña Usagi.

-Makoto, tu eres Makoto la princesa japonesa que ama mi tío Andrew.- Exclama Usagi imprudentemente al ver a la joven de ojos verdes a la que tantas veces había visto en fotos que le mostrara su tío Andrew.

De pronto un silencio incomodo se forma entre los tres presentes por las palabras dichas por la pequeña niña, pero por fortuna Rei y Darien llegan a tiempo.

-Makoto, Neflyte, bienvenidos, pasen Mina se muere de ganas por saludarlos.- Dice la bella sacerdotisa tratando de llevarse a la pareja de novios lejos de Andrew.

Rei se aleja con Makoto y se novio dejando solos a Darien, Andrew y la pequeña Usagi.

-¡Princesa, no te he dicho que no seas imprudente!- Molesto Darien.

La pequeña niña voltea al piso apenada, pero Rei se acerca rápidamente y toma en brazos a la pequeña.

-¡Darien, no le hables así, ella es pequeña y no lo hizo con mala intención!.- Dice Rei acariciando el cabello rubio de la niña y limpiándole las lagrimas que empiezan a salir de sus ojos.

-No llores princesita, tu padre no te quiso regañar, no te sientas mal, todos sabemos que Andrew ama a Makoto, pero no lo digas mejor.- Dice Rei con dulzura en sus palabras lo cual deja embobado a Darien que se acerca y toma a su hija en brazos.

-Princesa lo siento mucho, yo no te quise regañar.- Dice el joven abrazando a su hija.- ¿Me perdonas?- Cuestiona el joven pelinegro.

-Si papi, te quiero mucho.- Responde la niña.- Pero me dejaras comer pastel de chocolate y mucho verdad.

Darien, Rei y Andrew se ríen ante el comentario de la pequeña inocente.

-Solo por esta noche.- Le responde Darien.

De pronto la niña mira a su tío Andrew y se siente apenada.

-Lo siento tio, tu no querías que se lo dijera.- Dice la niña.- Pero yo se que ella es tu Makoto, se parece a la de las fotos.

-Para nada, como me enojaría con mi sobrina consentida eh, me da gusto que se lo hayas dicho, tu sabes que es verdad, amo a mi Makoto.- Le responde el joven tomándola en brazos.- Y para que sepas que no estoy enojado mañana te llevare a comer hamburguesas y mucho helado.

-Andrew, no consientas tanto a Usagi por favor.- Dice el joven medico que sonríe de ver como su pequeña es tan querida.

-Es mi sobrina preferida, como no he de consentirla.- Responde Andrew.

-¿Y podemos invitar a Makoto para que le digas que la amas y que no quieres a Reika?- Cuestiona la niña con inocencia.

-Creo que eso no será posible pequeña, pero por favor no menciones a Reika.- Suplica Andrew riéndose.

-Claro, no mencionare a la bruja o puede aparecerse.- Dice la niña que parece divertirse.

De pronto se acerca Minako a Andrew, Rei, Darien y Usagi que están en la entrada de la mansión y los invita a que pasen al interior, pues han traído a un sacerdote católico que oficiara una misa en honor de Serena. Aunque algunos de los presentes no eran católicos, a excepción de los integrantes de la familia Hansford y Makoto, se había respetado el hecho de llevar a un sacerdote de esa religión, ya que era la religión que Serena profesaba en vida.

Después de decir algunas palabras, el sacerdote se retira y la anfitriona, la señora Cebella invita a todos los presentes a disfrutar del banquete, el cual consistía en platillos que Serena disfrutaba en vida. Toda la casa estaba rodeada de fotos de la chica rubia.

Makoto se acerca a una de las fotografías donde se encuentran Serena y ella abrazadas y acaricia la imagen de la rubia.

-_Te extraño tanto Serena, no solo eras una cuñada, sino que tambien fuiste una gran amiga. Lastima que no pudimos ser cuñadas, disculpame si soy grosera con Andrew, pero sabes que no puedo perdonarlo.- Piensa la joven en silencio._

De pronto la pequeña niña rubia se acerca a la misma fotografía y hace un comentario:

-Mi mamá era hermosa.- Balbucea la pequeña haciendo que Makoto voltee a verla.

-Hola pequeña, tu debes de se Usagi… ¿cierto?- Cuestiona Makoto poniéndose a la altura de la niña.- Sabes tu mamá y yo éramos muy buenas amigas.

-¿De verdad?...¿crees que yo algún día llegue a ser un poco de hermosa como lo fue mi mamá?.- Cuestiona la pequeñita rubia.

-Ya lo eres pequeña Usagi.- Responde Makoto mientras acaricia el cabello rubio de la niña que tanto le recuerda a su querida amiga.

_8 años atrás._

_Makoto y Serena caminan por las calles de Tokio mientras la rubia lleva en su mano un pastelito de chocolate que come desesperadamente._

_-Cuñadita, en verdad cocinas delicioso me encanta todo lo que preparas.- Dice la rubia mientras come al hablar._

_-Me da gusto que te guste mí comida Serena, lo prepare especialmente para ti porque mas que una cuñada, te considero una gran amiga.- Responde la chica de ojos verdes._

_La rubia de ojos azules la mira emocionada y siente que se le hace un nudo en la garganta._

_-Makoto, yo también te quiero mucho, y estoy feliz de que seas la novia de mi hermano.- Dice la rubia.- Antes me enfadaba mucho cuando Andrew tenia alguna pretendienta, todas me caian mal, pero tu me agradas y el te adora, lo haces feliz y te quiero mucho. Andrew es afortunado por tener una novia tan bonita y que aparte cocina delicioso, no como yo.- Termina diciendo la rubia mientras ambas se suelta riendo._

_-Bueno, vamos rápido, seguro las chicas nos deben estar esperando en casa de Minako.- Dice la chica pelicastaña._

_-Seguro que quieres ver a las chicas, o es que quieres ver a mi hermano.- Dice la rubia con risa burlona logrando que su amiga se sonroje._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Tu también eres muy bonita Makoto, mi tío me había dicho que eres preciosa, pero eres mas bella que en foto.- Responde la niña.- ¿Por qué no están juntos?- Cuestiona la pequeña.- El dice que te quiere mucho y que eres algo asi como su princesa, no miento, algo mas, si eres como una diosa para el.

Makoto sonríe con algo de tristeza en su mirada.

_-Mentiroso, como es posible de llenarle de telarañas el cerebro a esta niña.- Piensa la joven de ojos verdes._

De pronto la niña pregunta algo a Makoto que la deja sin habla:

-¿No quieres a mi tío Andrew?...¿Porque lo miras con tanto enojo?- Cuestiona la niña.- El te quiere mucho y esta triste por que tu no lo quieres.

Makoto se siente presionada por las preguntas de la pequeña niña y no sabe que responder, pero de pronto Rei y Amy se acercan a la pequeña y así logran salvar a Makoto que se sentia acorralada por las preguntas de la pequeña inocente.

-Princesita hermosa, ya estoy aquí, me da gusto que hayas conocido a Makoto, pero ahora te quier presentar a alguien mas.- Dice la sacerdotisa a la pequeña niña rubia.- Mira ella es Amy, es doctora y también era amiga de tu mamá.

-Hola Amy, mi papá es doctor también, igual que tu.- Responde la niña al mirar a la peliazul.

-Ya lo sabía pequeña, yo trabajo en el hospital de tu abuelito Endymion.- Le dice la peliazul mientras le acaricia la mejilla.- Eres tan bonita como tu mamá.- Le dice la peliazul que se pone sentimental con solo recordar a su amiga.

_8 años atrás._

_Serena se encuentra en el departamento de Amy, al siguiente día tendrían el odioso examen de matemáticas, aunque Rei, Lita y Mina estaban preparadas, era Amy quien era un genio para todo lo relacionado con la materia así que la rubia le había pedido ayuda para estudiar._

_-¿Por fin lograste entender Serena?.- Cuestiona la peliazul después de haberle explicado a la chica de coletas._

_-¡Perfecto, creo que estoy lista para quitarte el lugar de chica genio!.- Grita Serena emocionada.- Te felicito Amy, eres la mejor estudiante del colegio y además explicas mejor que la profesora Mameha, yo y las chicas te envidiamos._

_La hermosa adolescente de cabello azul sonríe con tristeza._

_-No se porque podrían envidiarme, tan solo porque estudio mucho y paso los exámenes, pero fuera de eso soy demasiado común. Mira Makoto tiene novio, y aunque tu, Rei y Mina no lo tienen, los pretendientes no les faltan.- Comenta la joven.- Creo que a los hombres les parezco aburrida._

_-Pero Amy, no digas eso, todos tenemos cualidades, y tu eres una chica muy dulce, amable e inteligente. En cuanto a lo de los pretendientes es porque eres muy distraída para darte cuenta cuando alguien esta interesado en ti, acaso no te das cuenta que Richard, tu vecino esta enamorado de ti.- Le dice la rubia que era muy perspicaz para darse cuenta cuando un muchacho ponía los ojos en una de sus amigas._

_-¿Richard?- Cuestiona la peliazul.- No lo creo, pero igual no es mi tipo, y no tendré novio hasta que encuentre a mi hombre ideal, tiene que ser guapo, y también muy inteligente como Einstein y mas que nada que ame su profesión y me ame a mi._

_-Bien amiga, es bueno que no te conformes con el que sea, me da gusto que tengas tus ideales, yo se que encontraras al hombre de tus sueños, y solo serás novia del que se merezca tu corazón.- Grita la rubia feliz.- Y no te pongas triste por no tener novio, mira yo ya llevo dos años viviendo en Japón y no he encontrado mi príncipe azul japonés.- Se queja la rubia y después ambas comienzan a reírse._

-Bueno, entonces me dará gusto verte cuando valla al hospital a ver a mi papá y a mi abuelito, yo solo dejo que mi papá me cure cuando estoy enferma. Los demás doctores me dan miedo, pero tu me agradas.- Dice la niña con su tierna voz.

**Templo Hikawa.**

Hotaru se encuentra acostada en su cama, pero por alguna razón no puede conciliar el sueño, así que se levanta, se viste con su chihaya de Miko y va al recinto sagrado para hacer oración al gran Kami.

_-Gran Kami, por favor protege a Makoto y a mi hermana Rei de la maldad de Naru, tu sabes que yo soy culpable de la muerte del bebe de Mako, pero si alguien tiene que pagar eso que sea yo y no Rei.- Piensa la joven mirando hacia el cielo estrellado._

De pronto sus sentidos se ponen alerta ya que puede percibir el aura de alguien que ronda el templo y sin voltear a ver quien es se dirige hablándole a esa persona:

-Se que estas ahí no es necesario que te escondas.- Dice la hermosa sacerdotisa.- ¿Te mando Neflyte a vigilarme?- Cuestiona la joven que a pesar de todo siente que se ruboriza.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?...Ni si quiera hice ruido.- Responde el joven de ojos color azul.

De pronto la joven Miko se voltea y sonríe al muchacho.

-Soy una Miko, tengo poderes espirituales y pude sentir tu aura.- Responde Hotaru.- Sabes tienes un alma buena y noble, aunque también estas rodeado de peligro.

El joven al escuchar las palabras de la joven suelta una carcajada.

-Un policía siempre esta rodeado de peligro.- Dice por toda respuesta.

Ambos guardan silencio mientras se observan en la oscuridad de la noche, hasta que el se atreve a hablar primero.

-Tengo que cuidar de que Naru no te haga daño por órdenes de Neflyte. El piensa que tu sabes algo de Naru y que le puedes ser útil a futuro para atacarla.- Responde Zafiro.

La joven baja la mirada y se le viene a la mente aquel recuerdo que tanto la atormenta, pero sabe muy bien que no puede hablar. Le gustaría gritarlo, pero eso pondría en riesgo la vida de su único familiar, su hermana Rei.

Zafiro observa que el rostro de la joven se llena de preocupación y se acerca a ella poniéndole un brazo en el hombro.

-Pero yo te protejo solo porque seas útil para Neflyte, aun así, si el quisiera matarte yo no lo permitiría.- Dice el joven con sinceridad en su voz y tratando de tranquilizar a la muchacha.

-Claro, eres un buen policía, como tu hay pocos, gracias.

-No lo hago solo porque sea mi deber Hotaru Hino, la fuerza que me lleva a protegerte es algo más fuerte que mi deseo de justicia.

La joven que desde que el primer momento en que había visto a Zafiro salvarla de ser atacada por Jedite se había sentido atraída por el, de pronto siente que su corazón late con mas fuerza y se quiere desbocar de su pecho.

De pronto la joven siente como la mano del joven acaricia su mejilla haciendola sentir una descarga de emociones que recorren todo su cuerpo logrando que se erice su piel.

-Hotaru, yo no voy a dejar que te lastimen.- Le dice el joven y después se acerca a ella besándola en los labios mientras la abraza con fuerza por su delicada cintura.

-Supe desde el principio que tu sentías lo mismo que yo, siempre lo supe.- Balbucea la joven después de que se separan aun con los ojos cerrados.- Aunque tenia miedo de Jedite, dentro de mi sabia que tu no dejarías que nada malo me pasara.

De pronto Zafiro se da cuenta de que se ha dejado llevar por sus impulsos y suelta a la joven alejándose de ella.

-Hotaru, yo lo siento, discúlpame no se que estaba haciendo.- Se disculpa el joven.- Eres por mucho menor que yo.

-Eso no me importa.- Responde la joven.- Desde el principio me di cuenta de que sentimos lo mismo el uno por el otro.

-Lo siento.- Responde el joven alejándose de ella.- Creo que no es bueno que me acerque tanto a ti, aunque no me ves estaré siempre cuidándote.- Termina diciendo el muchacho antes de desaparecer del templo.

Hotaru se queda como una estatua de piedra y con sus dedos se toca los labios donde hace unos momentos sintiera ese calido beso.

-Mi primer beso, yo creo que esto es amor.- Responde la joven mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

La joven Miko, entonces mas tranquila vuelve a entrar al interior de su dormitorio, olvidando ya aquel pensamiento que frecuentemente la atormentaba.

Por su parte, Zafiro desde su auto observa a la joven Miko desaparecer y aunque tenia que reconocer que le gustaba mucho la sacerdotisa, se sentía mal por lo que había hecho.

_-¡Eres un estupido Zafiro Chiba, esa niña es mucho menor que tu, ademas un __policía jamás se debe enamorar!.- Se reprendió a si mismo en silencio._

**Mansión**** Kino.**

Dentro de un hermosa y bien decorada habitación, Naru Osaka se encontraba con uno de sus amantes, Malachite, mientras le daba rienda suelta a la pasión.

-¡Mal… me encantas, mas rápido por favor!- Gritaba la joven excitada mientras sentía como el hombre de largo cabello plateado su hundía cada vez con mas fuerza en el interior de su cuerpo.

Algunos momentos después, entre gritos y gemidos, la pareja de amantes finalmente alcanzan el clímax.

-¡Eres estupendo en la cama Mal!- Comenta la joven mientras se acomoda el cabello.- Y ya sabes este es un secreto entre tu y yo, Neflyte no tiene porque saberlo.

-Ni a ti ni a mi nos conviene que Neflyte lo sepa, aunque no creo que le importe mucho si algún día se entera, para el tu tan solo eres una mujer que puede tener en la cama, y aunque te duela tu adorada prima es su obsesión.

-¡No vuelva a repetir eso escuchaste!- Molesta la joven.- El solo quiere el dinero de Makoto. Una vez que se case con ella nosotros le quitaremos todos sus bienes y la mandaremos directo al infierno. No se como a mamá se le ocurrió casarse con el mediocre de mi padre y no con Katsuji Kino, ese hombre millonario con el que se caso mi tía Makoto, que por cierto se llamaba igual que la perra de mi prima.

-¡Eres toda una víbora, ni a tu padre quieres!.- Burlón el joven peliplateado.

-No es que no lo quiera, pero porque la madre de Makoto tuvo que elegir a un hombre rico y mi madre no. Lo que pasa es que es una conformista que no pensó en grande, y venos ahora, viviendo a expensas de las limosnas de Makoto. De suerte que sus padres se murieran y mis padres tuvieran que hacerse cargo de ella y sus malditos negocios, sino viviríamos en cualquier ratonera.- Molesta la joven.

**Mansión**** Aino.**

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Aino, la fiesta en honor al cumpleaños de Serena continúa. Andrew desde lejos observa incomodo como su ex novia se pasea por la lujosa mansión tomando del brazo a su novio y besándolo de vez en cuando.

Minako se acerca entonces a su primo y lo toma del brazo.

-Andrew, yo se que te duele verla así, pero si tu tan solo hablaras con ella y le explicaras que tu tampoco la pasaste bien.- Insiste Mina una vez mas.

-Minako, ella es feliz con su novio, yo no puedo y no tengo derecho a interponerme en su felicidad.- Responde el joven con tristeza mientras observa como ahora Makoto besa en los labios a su novio, pero sin dejar de mirar hacia donde se encuentra el.

-Eso es para que te des cuenta de que poco me importas, desgraciado, infeliz, cobarde.- Piensa la joven de ojos verdes que se encuentra besando a su novio mientras enreda sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el, pero sin dejar de ver con sus ojos abiertos a Andrew.

-Mina, esto es demasiado y no lo soporto, yo mejor voy a la habitación, necesito dormir.- Responde el joven que se dispone a subir las escaleras de la mansión para dirigirse a donde se encuentran los dormitorios, cuando escucha una voz conocida.

-Buenas noches a todos y disculpen por llegar tarde a la celebración del cumpleaños de mi cuñada que en paz descanse.- Dice una joven de largo cabello castaño que acaba de entrar al lugar.- Para quienes no me conozcan soy Reika Nishimura, la novia de Andrew.- Se presenta la joven que enseguida camina hacia donde se encuentra el joven y lo toma del brazo.

La joven viste un elegante vestido blanco con escote en v y en su cuello lleva un collar con un jade en el centro.

Makoto que de por si detestaba a la joven desde el día que la conoció, siente que su ira crece cuando se da cuenta de que la joven lleva un collar idéntico al que Andrew le regalara en su juventud.

_-Ese es mi collar.- Piensa Makoto__ sin poder disimular la rabia mientras clava sus ojos en la joven._

_9 años atrás._

_Dentro del restaurante Kino's Delicious, en una de las áreas mas privadas del restaurante, Makoto y Andrew se encuentran comiendo un delicioso pastel que Makoto había preparado._

_- Por cierto yo también te tengo una sorpresa.- Dice el chico, mientras toma de la mesa una cajita de terciopelo que Mako no había visto y de ella saca un collar adornado con un hermoso Jade._

_-Es hermoso.- Exclama Makoto al observar la gema._

_-No es muy costoso ni lujoso, pero al verlo en el aparador mientras acompañaba a Mina a comprarse un juego de aretes lo mire y te lo compre, se ve bien con el color de tus ojos.- Le dice el chico._

_-Te amo Andrew, no me importa el precio, para mi es el regalo más lindo que me hayan dado.- Susurra la chica en voz baja._

_-Yo también te amo, eres simplemente adorable.- Le responde el chico._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Reika entonces se da cuenta de que Makoto la observa y toma del brazo a Andrew, mientras la mira con risa burlona.

-Valla, pero si aquí esta la ex novia de mi Andrew.- Dice Reika fingiendo sorpresa.- Por cierto Makoto, tienes un novio muy guapo, y ya que estas aquí… ¿te gusta mi collar?.. Andrew tan lindo me lo regalo porque dice que combina perfecto con mis ojos verdes.

-Reika por favor, verte, y dame ese collar.- Pide Andrew.

Makoto al escuchar las palabras llenas de burla de la joven, no puede controlar su rabia y se acerca a la joven a la cual derriba de un puñetazo ante la mirada atónita de todos los invitados.

-Eso es para que dejes de provocarme Reika Nishimura.- Rabiosa Makoto.

Reika se pone de pie y trata de lanzarse sobre Makoto, pero entonces Andrew la detiene por la fuerza y la saca del lugar, seguido por Minako y la señora Cebella.

-Aquí no ha pasado nada, por favor ignoren lo sucedido.- Dice el señor Aino tratando de calmar el tenso ambiente.

Mientras tanto afuera de la mansión Aino, Andrew llega hasta la salida jalando a Reika del brazo, a la cual suelta al llegar a la salida.

-¡Reika, por favor no vuelvas a provocar a Makoto y no inventes cosas que no son, como puedes utilizar lo que yo te conté en confianza de mi relación con Makoto, yo pensé que tu eras mi amiga!.- Le grita molesto Andrew.

-¡Y yo siempre te dije que yo no quería ser tu amiga, y me aceptaste por novia.- Molesta la joven.- ¡Además esa bruta salvaje no necesita que la defiendas, que no vez que es como un animal incivilizado que se va a los golpes!..

Minako y la señora Cebella llegan hasta el lugar donde Andrew y la señorita discuten.

-Supongo que usted debe ser Reika Nishimura, la novia de mi primo, bien señorita sepa que usted no es bienvenida en esta casa, porque independientemente de que no haya sido invitada, no tolero que nadie se meta con mis amigas y Makoto mas que la ex novia de mi primo es mi amiga y no voy a permitir que nadie la insulte.- Molesta la joven rubia.

-¡Ya escucho a mi hija señorita, por favor no se vuelva a parar por aquí o me veré en la necesidad de que mis hombres de seguridad la saquen a la fuerza!.- Molesta la señora Cebella.

¡Andrew, por favor, tu no puedes preferir a esa salvaje sobre mi!- Rabiosa la joven que patalea.

Andrew toma a la joven de los hombros y la mira con dureza.

-Reika se que hice mal en aceptar una relación de noviazgo contigo, pero siempre he sido sincero al hablarte de mis sentimientos, te aprecio mucho como amiga, por favor, no hagas que mis sentimientos hacia ti cambien.- Responde el joven.- Ahora por favor dame el collar, tu sabes que su única dueña es Makoto, aunque ella no lo quiera.

-¡No te lo doy!- Gruñe la chica.

Andrew al saber que la joven se negara a entregarle el collar no tiene otra opción mas que arrancárselo del cuello.

-Lo siento Reika, pero esto no es tuyo.- Le responde cuando ya lo tiene en la m mano.- En cuanto a nuestra relación, creo que es mejor que seamos amigos, tu siempre has sabido que mi corazón y mis pensamientos son de ella.

Reika entonces se va rabiosa de la Mansión Aino, mientras Minako, Andrew y la señora Cebella regresan a donde se encuentran todos.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la mansion Aino Makoto se encuentra sentada en una de las sillas mientras a su lado Rei y Amy tratan de controlarla.

-Tranquilízate Makoto, no es bueno que te pongas así amiga, esa vieja tiene un aura negra y es una ponzoñosa, no le creas nada.- Tratando de tranquilizarla la sacerdotisa.

-Como demonios no se va a enojar Rei, si el estupido de Andrew le regalo un collar igual que el que le dio a ella, es un maldito patan, ni siquiera es original para saber dar regalos diferentes.- Molesta la peliazul.

-Amy por favor, no sabemos que clase de artimañazas haya inventado esa bruja.- Responde Rei molesta.- Bien Makoto, iré a la cocina a prepararte un te.- Dice la sacerdotisa.- Tu Amy quédate con ella.

Después de que se va la sacerdotisa Makoto y Amy se quedan solas.

-Como puedo controlarme cuando la bruja esa solo busca provocarme, la odio no la soporto.- Dice Makoto sintiendo que las lagrimas quieren aflorar de sus ojos.

-No llores Makoto, aquí están todos los invitados, no le des gusto a ese patan de que te vea llorar por el en publico.

-¡Pero si no es por el, yo no amo a Andrew, entiende ese, lo odio, lo aborrezco!- Grita molesta la joven logrando llamar la atención de los demas.

De pronto Makoto ve que su novio camina hacia donde se encuentran ella Amy y una idea se le viene a su cabeza.

-Amy, voy a llevar a Neflyte al área donde se encuentran estacionados los coches, por favor haz algo para que Andrew valla para allá, tiene que ser rápido.- Suplica la joven de ojos verdes.- Por favor.

La peliazul suspira y cierra los ojos.

-De acuerdo Makoto, como tu quieres.

-Pero tiene que ser a solas, solo tu y el, nadie mas.- Termina por decir Makoto, pues Neflyte llega hasta donde ellas.

-¿Te encuentras ya mejor Makoto?- Cuestiona el joven de largo cabello castaño.

-Por supuesto amor, mejor que nunca.- Responde la joven mientras lo besa en los labios.- Por cierto, vamos al auto, creo que olvide algo.

-Como quieras.- Responde de buena gana Neflyte aunque se encuentra fastidiado sobre todo por la escena de celos que acaba de hacer su novia.

Amy se queda entonces sola pensando como hará para hacer que Andrew valla con ella a donde Makoto le dijo, si bien Andrew no le agradaba por lo que le había hecho a su amiga años atrás, así que miraba difícil empezar una conversación con el. De pronto sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por la chica de cabello negro que se acerca con una taza de te.

-¿Dónde esta Makoto?- Pregunta Rei.

-Salio con Neflyte, ya esta mas tranquila, no te preocupes Rei.- Responde la peliazul.

Por su parte Darien y Usagi se acercan a donde se encuentran las dos chicas las cuales se ven ya mas calmadas.

-¿Esta mejor Makoto?- Pregunta Darien a la sacerdotisa.

-Si Darien, al menos por el momento.- Responde Rei.

-Reika es una bruja mala, ella es novia de mi tío, pero el no la quiere, Makoto tiene que saberlo.- Dice la inocente niña.

Rei se acerca a la niña y le acaricia la mejilla.

-Algunas cosas son difíciles de explicar pequeña Usagi, pero cuando seas grande entenderás todo mejor.- Le responde Rei.

Mientras tanto Amy ve entrar a Andrew al interior de la mansión y camina hacia donde se encuentra el, antes de que Taiki su novio se acerque a ella y le complique los planes.

-Andrew tenemos que hablar.- Pide la chica peliazul con tranquilidad.

-¿Hablar sobre que?- Cuestiona Andrew.- Ah, ya se seguro me quieres reclamar lo sucedido, por favor Amy, se que no te agrado pero no quiero mas reproches.

-No te voy a reprochar nada, solo quiero hablar contigo a solas.- Dice la peliazul mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿Vamos al jardín?- Cuestiona Amy.

-De acuerdo vamos.- Responde el joven.

Mientras tanto Makoto y Neflyte han llegado ya al área donde se encuentran estacionados los autos, por estar todos en la fiesta, el área se encuentra relativamente sola y esta iluminada solo por la luz de la estrellas de esa noche.

Makoto abre la puerta trasera del auto y entra para después bajar los vidrios.

-¿Me amas Neflyte?- Pregunta la joven que se recarga en la puerta cerrada del auto y se levanta el vestido a media pierna.

Neflyte la mira sorprendido de que le pregunte eso.

-Por supuesto, eres mi novia.- Responde el joven que ahora la mira con deseo y excitación al verla con el vestido levantado y entra al auto.

Makoto entonces se aproxima a el y lo empieza a besar mientras el la abraza por la cintura.

-Entonces hazme el amor aquí y ahora.- Susurra la joven en voz baja.

Neflyte de un rapido movimiento le baja el cierre del vestido y la empieza a tocar en su espalda desnuda mientras la besa en los labios y en el cuello.

_-Amy __apúrate, no quiero tener tanto tiempo a Neflyte encima de mi.- Piensa la joven mientras unas lagrimas afloran de sus ojos y siente como el joven lleno de deseo la besa en el cuello y le baja el vestido hasta las caderas._

Mientras tanto Amy y Andrew han llegado ya hacia el área donde se encuentran estacionados los autos de los invitados.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Amy?... ¿Es tan serio lo que me vas a decir para que me hagas venir hasta acá?- Cuestiona Andrew.

-Es que es importante, yo quiero saber, no se porque tienes una novia tan odiosa.- Dice Amy lo primero que se le ocurre.

De pronto Amy mira hacia el auto de Neflyte donde ve como su amiga se besa apasionadamente con su novio y se encuentra sin su vestido.

-¡Dios Mio Makoto!- Exclama Amy llevándose la mano a la boca y olvidando que Andrew estaba con ella.

-¿Qué tienes Amy, te sientes mal?- Cuestiona Andrew. Pero entonces sus ojos voltean hacia la misma direccion donde ve la peliazul.

Andrew entonces mira a Makoto y su novio acariciándose dentro del auto y varios sentimientos confusos invaden su corazón y su alma: rabia, celos, tristeza.

-Mi Makoto con ese hombre.- Dice Andrew mientras aprieta los puños de ambas manos tratando de controlar sus celos…

**Hola!:**

**Aquí esta un capitulo mas de esta historia, bien pues espero sea de su agrado y pues cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia será bien recibida.**

**Bien, ahora no se si me valla a tardar un poco mas en publicar el siguiente capitulo, ya que por un descuido perdió 3100 pesos (300 USD aproximadamente) en el trabajo así que cuando salgo de mis labores me tengo que poner a hacer pasteles, galletas y brownies para recuperar el dinero mas pronto (ni modo me tuvo que salir el espíritu de Mako- cocinera) jajaja.**

**Recen**** al gran Kami por que pronto recupere el dinero y así yo sea feliz y actualicé mas pronto.**

**Ellie-Kino: Gracias por mencionarme ese párrafo donde cambie el nombre de Naru por Makoto. Efectivamente a veces la emoción al estar escribiendo hace que me equivoque. En cuanto a tu petición de ver mas escenas hot entre Makoto y Andrew, no te preocupes, tu deseó será concedido muy pronto.**

**Nickrivers: Gracias por leer ahora esta historia, es un gusto tenerte como lectora y pues aunque Makoto es la protagonista, te puedes dar cuenta de que el papel de Rei es muy importante, claro también el de Amy y Mina.**

**Finalmente, les deseo que tengan un buen fin de semana.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	12. Chapter 12 La manzana de la discordia

**La Manzana de la discordia.**

Dentro del auto, Makoto siente los labios de Neflyte besar su cuello mientras sus manos tocan su cuerpo, lo cual siente como si fuera un terrible suplicio, pero de pronto sus ojos verdes se encuentren con la mirada de Andrew y la joven sonríe complacida dentro del auto.

_-Para que te des cuenta que no me importas y que me vale que tengas a tu estupida novia, te odio Andrew.- Piensa la joven en silencio._

Después de ver su exnovio, Makoto espera a que este se retire para así poder detener a su novio, ya que no pensaba llevar el acto hasta su final. Le parecía insoportable y la hacia sentir mal que Neflyte la estuviera tocando.

Andrew siente que no puede soportar ver tal escena frente a sus ojos, si bien Makoto le había dejado claro que después de el había estado sexualmente con mas de un hombre además de su actual novio, lo cual le causaba cierta molesta, pero verla así era peor que un puñetazo en el rostro. Así que lleno de celos camina furioso al auto y abre la puerta donde se encuentran los dos amantes.

-¡Deja a mi Makoto, maldito imbecil, ella es mía!.- Grita rabioso el chico rubio mientras abre la puerta del auto y saca a Neflyte del auto el cual se encuentra con la camisa desabotonada.

-¿Y tu quien eres para prohibirme que tenga sexo con mi novia, eres su dueño acaso o estas celoso de que sea yo quien esta con ella y no tu?- Cuestiona Neflyte con burla mientras se abotona la camisa.

Andrew ante este comentario de burla se molesta a un mas y le lanza un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz al joven haciéndolo caer al piso con la cara ensangrentada.

Mako se acomoda rápidamente el vestido y baja corriendo del auto.

¡Que te pasa Andrew estas loco!- Molesta la joven de ojos verdes.- ¿Es que acaso eres un salvaje que piensa que todo se resuelve a golpes?- Cuestiona Makoto preocupada por como ha desembocado todo este problema, pero el joven parece ingnorarla.

-¡Americano imbecil, maldito extranjero, como te atreves a lastimar mi rostro!- Grita Neflyte mientras se toca la cara inchada y despues se lanza sobre Andrew derribandolo golpeandolo tambien con fuerza.

-¡Makoto, en que estabas pensando como se te ocurrió semejante estupidez!- Asustada Amy que se siente mal de haber contribuido al plan de su amiga, al ver como los dos hombres ruedan en el suelo golpeandose mutuamente.

-¡Andrew, Neflyte, por favor ya basta, no es necesario llegar hasta esto!- Preocupada la joven que entonces siente arrepentimiento de haber sido la causante de todo esto.

-¡Maldito extranjero, aunque estés en casa de tu familia igual te daré una paliza, se que te mueres de celos porque ahora Makoto es mía y no tuya!-

-¿Y desde cuando las personas tienen dueño?- Responde Andrew, mientras ambos jóvenes se siguien golpeando cada vez con mas fuerza.

De pronto ante los gritos de los dos hombres y de las dos chicas que están bastante alteradas, llegan los demás invitados hacia el estacionamiento donde encuentran a los dos hombres. Inmediatamente el señor Aino, Darien, Taiki y Seiya corren a separar a los dos hombres que se golpean brutalmente, logrando finalmente separarlos con mucha dificultad.

-¿Pero que sucede aquí?, esta es la celebración anual por el cumpleaños de mi sobrinita, a ella no le gustaría ver tal escándalo en este día.- Molesta la señora Cebella Aino.

Makoto siente que se ruboriza, pues sabe que ella fue la que ocasiono todo eso, teme que todo mundo se entere de lo que estaba haciendo con Neflyte dentro del auto y mira a Andrew con ojos suplicantes.

-Nada tía, esto es solo entre el señor Sanjoi y yo, nadie mas.- Responde Andrew.

-No quiero escándalos en mi casa, y menos este día, así que pido que se guarde la compostura.- Pide el señor Aino molesto.

Mientras tanto Usagi mira asustada a su tío que se encuentra con algunos golpes en la cara y se asusta escondiendo su cara en la tela del vestido de Rei.

-No tengas miedo pequeña, nada malo pasara, tranquila.- Le dice Rei mientras la toma en brazos.

-Tengo miedo, ese hombre es malo.- Responde la niña.

Por su parte, Makoto siente la mirada recriminante de Mina y Rei y trata de desviar la mirada de ellas.

-Neflyte, creo que será mejor que nos retiremos, ya es noche.- Propone la chica de ojos verdes que desea rápidamente irse del lugar.

Ambos están a punto de irse cuando una voz se oye a sus espaldas.

-Espera Makoto, creo que al menos aquí las cuatro tenemos que hablar.- Dice Minako con molestia en su voz.

Makoto al escuchar a su amiga se da la vuelta y las mira a la cara.

-Makoto, se rápida, te espero en el auto.- Responde Neflyte no sin antes mirar con molestia a Andrew.

Después de que todos los demás invitados entran en la casa, en el jardín, quedan solas las cuatro amigas.

-Makoto y Amy, al parecer ustedes tienen mucho que ver con lo sucedido entre Neflyte y Andrew cierto.- Molesta la joven pelinegra.

-Bueno, yo solo quería que Andrew supiera que no lo amo y que no me importa que tenga novia.- Responde Makoto molesta.

-Pues con tu actitud lo único que haces es dejar claro que no has dejado de amar a mi primo Makoto, creo que esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos. Que acaso te pareció agradable el espectáculo entre dos hombres peleando por ti.- Molesta la rubia.

-Tranquila Minako, si bien a Makoto se le paso la mano, pero tu primo no es precisamente un santo, el es un maldito patan que se burlo de Makoto, la dejo de la peor manera que se puede dejar a una mujer y aparte embarazada.- Molesta la peliazul.- ¿O acaso eso te parece poco?.- Cuestiona Amy.- Lo defiendes solo porque es de tu familia, pero acéptalo es un patan y se merece eso y mas.

-¿Tu estuviste de acuerdo con el plan Amy?.- Cuestiona Rei molesta.- Jamás lo hubiera creído de ti que eres la mas serie y centrada de nosotras cuatro.

Makoto se siente sumamente arrepentida por todo lo que aquel acto ocasiono, si bien era cierto que quería que Andrew sintiera celos al verla, pero jamás pensó que todo terminaría así. Pensaba que cuando Andrew la viera en los brazos de Neflyte tan solo se alejaría dolido. De pronto siente que las lágrimas afloran de sus ojos.

-¡Claro, Amy tiene razón, lo defiendes porque es tu familia!- Exclama Makoto sintiendo que las lagrimas le queman los ojos.- ¿Crees que acaso fue muy facil para mi soportar que el me terminara cuando yo lo amaba con locura?... ¿Piensas que fue facil vivir un embarazo en la adolescencia sin el apoyo emocional del padre del bebe y despues pasar por el aborto sola?- Cuestiona Makoto.

-Makoto, se que fue difícil pero….-

-¡Claro que dices que lo entiendes, pero tu no entiendes nada Minako, jamás podrás entenderlo porque no lo viviste en carne propia!- Exclama Makoto entre lagrimas.- Seiya te ama, que digo te ama, te adora el jamas te dejaria como Andrew me dejo a mi, asi que nunca sabras lo que es sufrir una decepcion amorosa y no poder volver a enamorarte...- Le grita Makoto.- Pero claro y mucho menos entenderas lo horrible que se siente saber que tienes un novio que te ama de verdad con locura y no poderle corresponder, querer tener sexo con el y no poder. Sabes que me siento terrible de saber que Neflyte me adora y yo ni siquiera puedo amarlo igual que el me ama a mi.

-Makoto, tranquila por favor…- Tratando de tranquilizarla la sacerdotisa.

-¡Saben que no quiero hablar con ustedes!- Dice Makoto mirando a Rei y Mina.- No entiendo como las dos pueden justificar a Andrew cuando lo que el me hizo fue de lo peor. Por cierto y antes de irme déjame aclararte una cosa Minako, yo no amo a tu primo, jamás lo podría amar porque el es una basura y lo odio entiende eso, lo odio como jamás nadie he odiado en la vida...- Termina diciendo Makoto mientras se aleja de sus tres amigas.

Después de que las tres chicas se quedan solas, Amy mira a sus dos amigas esperando que se lancen con reproches sobre ella.

-Bien se que se nos paso la mano, díganme lo que merezco.- Dice Amy con sentimiento de culpa.

-Amy, creo que después de todo esto era algo que iba a pasar algún día, ver a esos dos agarrandose a golpes, así que no creo que en realidad haya mucho que reprochar.- Responde la sacerdotisa.

-Cierto, y si creo que al menos yo me pase con Makoto.- Dice Minako.- No apruebo lo que hizo, pero naturalmente se siente dolida.

-Y naturalmente sigue perdidamente enamorada de tu primo.- Le responde la sacerdotisa.

-Bien, creo que iré dentro a hablarle a Taiki, quiero regresar a casa.- Responde la peliazul.

**Calles de Tokio.**

Neflyte conduce su auto molesto, mientras observa a su novia llorar en silencio.

_-Eres tan ridículamente __patética Makoto, pero cuando seamos marido y mujer te voy a cobrar muy caros los golpes que me ha dado ese imbecil americano que podría haber desfigurado mi rostro de por vida.- Piensa el joven con rabia contenida._

_-Pobre Neflyte, el me adora, no se merece una mujer que lo utilice para darle celos a otro hombre. Pero claro soy una estupida que no ama a Neflyte que es un buen hombre pero si puede amar a un patan como Andrew.- Piensa la joven en silencio_

De pronto el automóvil se detiene frente a la mansión Kino y Makoto mira a su novio a los ojos, pues ha tomado una decisión.

-Neflyte, quiero que terminemos, esta relación no tiene caso.- Dice la joven mientras se quita el anillo de compromiso y se lo devuelve dejándolo sorprendido…

**Departamento Mizuno.**

El auto de Taiki se estaciona frente a los departamentos donde vive su novia. Durante el trayecto ambos habían estado en silencio, así que Amy, suponiendo que su novio estaba molesto con ella es quien decide hablar primero:

-¿Estas molesto conmigo verdad?- Cuestiona la joven mirando hacia abajo mientras se mordisquea el labio inferior.

-No fue nada gracioso ver el espectáculo al que tu contribuiste, tu la mujer sensata de la que me enamore, la que siempre piensa antes de actuar.- Le responde duramente su novio.- Pero bueno también pienso que dentro de todo eres una gran amiga dispuesta a defenderlas hasta las ultimas consecuencias, así que digamos de lo malo siempre hay que ver el lado positivo.- Responde el joven mirándola ahora con comprensión.

-Andrew es un patan que lastimo a Makoto, parecía que el la amaba mucho y de pronto la dejo.- Cuenta la joven.- ¿Verdad que tu nunca me dejarías?- Cuestiona la joven.

El joven de cabello castaño se acerca a su novia y le acaricia las mejillas.

-¿Cómo podría dejarte si te amo desde el primer día de clases en la universidad?- Cuestiona el joven.

La chica peliazul sonríe al recordar como conoció a Taiki y sonríe.

-Claro y yo pensé que me odiabas.-

-Digamos que me molestaba tu aire de autosuficiencia y que fueras demasiado competitiva, debo confesar que nunca había tenido un rival que estuviera a mi nivel.

_6 años atrás._

_Amy se encontraba molesta pues le molestaba que precisamente en uno de los proyectos de clase le hubiera tocado trabajar en equipo con Taiki Kou. Tenia pocos meses que __había terminado la preparatoria en el Colegio Private Girls T.A., donde no solo estaba acostumbrada a tener solo compañeras mujeres, sino que también siempre era el mejor promedio de la escuela e inclusive en los trabajos de equipo que realizaba con sus amigas era siempre ella quien las dirigía y terminaba explicándoles como hacer cada proyecto escolar. Pero finalmente había encontrado a la horma de su zapato._

_-No estoy de acuerdo, yo no quiero este proyecto, así que mejor tomemos el mío, si quieres puedo realizarlo yo sola y te apunto, sin pedir nada a cambio.- Dice la joven.- Estoy acostumbrada a ser quien dirige los trabajos de equipo._

_-Pues mire Señorita Mizuno, podrá estar muy acostumbrada, pero creo que el proyecto que propongo es mejor y por cierto, no me gusta dejar los trabajos en manos de los demás, no valla a ser que se le escape algún detalle y no quede perfecto. No estoy acostumbrado a tener malas notas.- Le responde Taiki Kou._

_Amy se levanta molesta de su pupitre y lo mira con rabia._

_-¡Pero como se atreve a hablar así, por si no lo sabia me gradué con honores del Colegio Private Girls T.A., así que podrá imaginarse que soy todo menos responsable por mis tareas y calificaciones!-_

_-Pues podrá ser egresada de la preparatoria de niñas ricas, pero eso no significa que usted sea mejor que yo._

_-¡No quiero trabajar con usted Kou, le pediré al profesor que me cambie de equipo o que me ponga a trabajar de manera individual.-_

_-Pues no me importa, no necesito de ningún compañero para presentar el mejor proyecto.-_

_-Claro, solo de la cabeza hueca de su novia Kakyuu.- Se burla Amy_

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Y yo odiaba a tu novia Kakyuu, me parecía hueca e insoportable, solo hablaba de moda, ropa y zapatos.- Recuerda la joven.

-Si y le agradezco mucho que me haya terminado, así pude tratarte mejor. Desde el principio supe que eras la mujer perfecta para mi.- Le responde Taiki para después besarla en los labios.

-Te amo tanto amor.- Le responde Amy.

-Y yo a ti, mi chica genio, finalmente encontré a la horma de mi zapato y creo que es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

**Templo Hikawa.**

Finalmente el auto de Darien se estaciona en las afueras del templo donde vive la sacerdotisa que lleva en brazos a Usagi que duerme tranquilamente.

-Gracias por traerme hasta aquí Darien, que pases buenas noches.- Le agradece la joven.

-No me agradezcas nada Rei.- Le responde el joven.- Haz hecho tanto por mi hija que no tengo como pagártelo.- Termina diciendo Darien que sin pensarlo pasa sus manos por el cabello negro de la joven haciéndola sonrojarse.

-Bueno, creo que tengo que bajarme, ya deje mucho tiempo sola a mi hermana.- Dice la sacerdotisa que después deposita un beso en la mejilla de la pequeña niña rubia que duerme.

-Espero que duermas tranquila Rei.- Responde Darien.

-Por supuesto, cuida de Usagi.-

-Por cierto Rei, cualquier cosa que necesites llámame, sabes que estaré siempre para ayudarte.

-Gracias Darie, nos vemos luego.- Se despide la joven que después entra al templo.

Finalmente Darien queda solo con su hija dentro del auto y suspira al ver a la sacerdotisa entrar en el templo.

-¿Qué me sucede contigo Rei Hino?- Se cuestiona el joven.- Creo que estas logrando que pierda la compostura.

Rei entra a su habitación y cierra los ojos recordando al joven medico.

-Darien, Darien… ¿Por qué no te sales ya de mi cabeza?- Se cuestiona la joven asi misma, pero de pronto escucha una risita y se encuentra con Hotaru que se encuentra despierta acostada en su cama.

-Creo que mi hermanita se esta enamorando.- Burlona la otra chica tan parecida a Rei.

-¿Qué tonterías dices Hotaru?- Cuestiona Rei molesta a su hermana.- No estoy enamorada, tan solo pienso en el porque es el padre de una de las niñas del colegio.

-Oh, si, pues nunca te había visto suspirar por los demás papás de las demás niñas del colegio.- Le responde Hotaru haciéndola sonrojarse.

-¡Hotaru!- Grita molesta la sacerdotisa.

**Mansión**** Kino.**

Lita extiende su mano para devolverle el anillo a Neflyte pero este se niega a aceptarlo. Por su parte, Makoto se siente culpable por no poder amar a Neflyte que si la amaba de verdad y era un buen hombre, o al menos eso creía ella.

-Toma el anillo, creo que será mejor que no nos casemos y perdóname si te lastimo.- Dice la joven sin ver a los ojos a su prometido.

-¿Por qué me cortas?... ¿Para irte corriendo detrás de ese extranjero que te traiciono y que seguro lo haría una y otra vez?- Cuestiona Neflyte asustado a su novia, pues sabe que la suspensión de la boda hecharia por tierra todos sus planes de quedarse con los bienes de Makoto.- El no te ama Makoto, entiende eso el se burlo de ti y lo volveria a hacer una y otra vez.

Makoto no sabe que decir y siente como las lagrimas le ruedan por las mejillas al escuchar las duras palabras de Neflyte, si bien era cierto, Andrew no la había amado nunca y jamás la amaría, o al menos esa era otra de las cosas que ella pensaba.

-Se perfectamente que Andrew nunca me amara y que es un patan y un imbecil, pero no puedo … bueno, discúlpame Neflyte, pero no te amo como tu me amas, tu eres un gran hombre y creo que mereces a alguien mejor que yo que si te sepa valorar,. Responde la joven. – A la larga te haría muy infeliz estar con una esposa que no te ame.- Termina diciendo la joven y después baja del auto adentrándose a su casa.

Al quedarse solo dentro del auto, Neflyte saca a relucir toda su furia.

-¡Maldita sentimental, estupida, idiota tu no eres quien decide cuando termina esto soy yo quien decide y será cuando te quite todo y te mande al infierno!- Grita el joven mientras avienta el anillo que se estrella contra el vidrio del auto y cae al asiento.- Y la idiota cree que la amo.

Neflyte entonces observa su rostro en el espejo retrovisor y se siente aun mas irritado, se sabia guapo y atractivo, lo cual le hacia acrecentar su ego y vanidad, así que un golpe en el rostro era lo peor para el.

-¡Ese imbecil americano, no podía pegarme en otro lugar, parece que su intención era desfigurar mi belleza!- Molesto el joven de larga cabellera castaña.- Pero nadie le hace esto a Neflyte Sanjoi, si la estupida no vuelve conmigo quitare de mi camino a ese maldito extranjero.

De pronto Neflyte sonríe, pues una idea ha pasado por su cabeza, así que toma su teléfono celular y marca el numero de Naru la cual le contesta inmediatamente.

-Naru, tienes que ayudarme, la estupida de tu prima me ha terminado, si no hay boda no le podré quitar el dinero y si no se lo quito jamás podremos disfrutar de tanta riqueza, tienes que hacer algo para que vuelva a mi.

_-¿Y que es lo que yo __debería hacer para convencer a la idiota de que se case contigo?- Se escucha la voz de la chica del otro lado del telefono._

-Tienes que contarle lo que me contaste que sucedió entre Andrew y tu, necesitamos que ella se desilusione aun mas de el.-

_-Pero eres imbecil, como le voy a decir que trate de seducir a su novio y que el me rechazo, eso le __dará puntos a favor y aparte me echaré encima no solo a ella sino a mis padres que consienten todo a esa idita._

¡No seas imbecil Naru, cambiaras la versión de la historia, le dirás que el fue quien trato de seducirte cuando el era novio de ella, y de paso la convencerás de que vuelva conmigo.- Dice Neflyte.- Seguro volverá enseguida y me pedirá perdón, aunque sea por darle celos a ese tipo.

Mientras tanto, dentro de su habitación, Naru cuelga el teléfono y vuelve su mirada a Malachite que aun esta en la cama con ella.

-Parece que la tarada de mi prima cancelo la boda con Neflyte, tengo que convencerla de que regrese a su lado.- Preocupada la joven.

-Seguro el jefe estará rabioso.- Con burla el joven de largo cabello plateado.

-Ni lo digas, pero yo misma la convenceré de que Neflyte la ama para que se case con el, después ya nos encargaremos de eliminarla.- Planea la chica.

**Mansión**** Aino.**

Mientras tanto, Seiya se encuentra sentado en un sofá de la sala de la mansión de los Aino, mientras Minako le aplica unas compresas con hielo a Andrew en el rostro.

-Andrew por favor no te muevas, esto ayudara a que no se te haga un terrible moretón.- Molesta Minako.- ¿Me vas a contar ahora si porque fue que llegaron a los golpes?

Andrew sabia que obviamente Minako tenia la idea de que había sido por causa de Makoto, pero no creía conveniente contarle que había visto a la muchacha tener un encuentro muy acalorado con Neflyte, al menos en los verdes ojos de Makoto había visto la suplica de la joven de guardar silencio.

-Celos prima, que va a ser, no soporto ver que la este besando y diga que es su novia, aunque bueno se que lo es.- Con tristeza Andrew.

-Valla que esta noche Makoto fue la manzana de la discordia, de alguna u otra manera ya imaginaba que esto sucedería.- Dice Seiya que ya había notado cierto desprecio mutuo por parte de Neflyte y Andrew.- Desde la vez anterior puede ver que ninguno de los dos se cayó bien.

-¿Y como podría agradarme el hombre con el que se va a casar la mujer que amo? Andrew.- Pero bueno, yo me lo busque, aunque estoy seguro de que si volviera el tiempo atrás corregiria todo lo que hize, jamas hubiera entablado una relacion sentiental con Makoto para evitarle tanto sufrimiento, porque de alguna u otra forma si no la hubiera dejado, de igual manera la hubiera hecho sufrir.- Se responde Andrew asi mismo.

¿Sabe Seiya porque deje a Makoto?- Cuestiona Andrew a su prima.

La chica rubia se sonroja ligeramente lo que hace que Andrew deduzca que la respuesta es un si.

-Si primo, pero te aseguro que el guarda muy bien el secreto, no le ha dicho nada ni siquiera a Taiki que es su hermano.- Apenada la chica rubia.

-No te molestes Andrew, mi linda Minako tiene razón, yo no le he dicho a nadie tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.- Trata de tranquilizarlo Seiya.- Aunque tal vez si hablaras con Mako de todo eso las cosas pudieran arreglarse.

-No te preocupes prima, se que ese secreto era demasiada carga para ti sola, y tampoco desconfío de tu novio así que esta bien.- Trata de tranquilizar Andrew a su prima que se sentía apenada.- En cuanto a tu sugerencia Seiya, no le diré nada a Makoto, porque ella es feliz con su novio y no quiero empañar mas su felicidad, además no creo que eso haya sido suficientemente motivo para que me perdone cuando sabemos que lo mejor hubiera sido nunca estar con ella de novio. Debí regresar a los Estados Unidos aquella vez cuando era adolescente para lidiar yo solo con la etapa terminal de aquella enfermedad que me agobiaba.

-Supongo que debió ser muy duro lidiar con una enfermedad así y aparte tener que soportar la muerte de tu hermana.- Dice Seiya.

-Lidiar con la enfermedad no, siempre lo supe y no me importaba, tenia una vida normal como cualquier adolescente, incluso a veces mucho mas intensa.- Recuerda el joven su niñez y adolescencia, donde solía ser participe de los equipos foot ball americano en las escuelas en Estados Unidos.- Pero cuando vine a Japón y conocí a Makoto todo cambio, quise creer que de alguna u otra manera los medicamentos me controlarían eternamente y que podría ser feliz y hacerla feliz a ella.

-Aun recuerdo como tío Andrew te reprendía por practicar tantos deportes, el decía que no era benéfico para una persona que tenia problemas de salud.- Recuerda Minako.

-Si lo recuerdo, pero sabes tener una vida tan intensa me hacia sentir mejor, incluso creo que hubiera sido peor estar cuidándome todo el tiempo.- Dice Andrew.- Aunque mi pobre madre siempre estaba preocupada por mi. Serena era quien me apoyaba, decía que era bueno que me sintiera y me comportara como cualquier adolescente sin problemas de salud. Pero si fue Y si fue terrible no poder asistir a la ceremonia fúnebre de mi hermana y no poder darle su último adiós. Eso y lastimar a Makoto es lo que mas me ha dolido en la vida.

-Me imagino.- Responde Seiya.

-Bien, me retiro a dormir, Mina esta noche me quedare aquí en tu casa, así que subiré al cuarto.- Avisa Andrew.

-Ve tranquilo primo, sabes que esta es también tu casa.- Le responde la rubia.

Después de que quedan solos Mina y Seiya, la rubia se sienta al lado de su novio, el cual la abraza cariñosamente.

-¿Te aflige algo mi amor?- Cuestiona el joven a su novia.

-Seiya, no me gusta pelear con las chicas, tú sabes que las quiero mucho a las tres, las conozco desde niñas y somos como hermanas, no me gustaría que todo se quedara así.- Con tristeza la hermosa rubia.

-Mi linda Minako, se como te sientes, pero piensa que a Makoto se le pasara, ella entenderá y volverán a ser las amigas de antes.

-Ojala Seiya, yo a ella la quiero mucho, también a Rei y Amy.- Dice la chica rubia.

-Te amo tanto mi linda Minako, muchísimo.- Le dice Seiya mientras le acaricia el rostro a lo cual Minako cierra los ojos y el joven se acerca a ella para besarla en los labios.

**Mansión**** Kino.**

Makoto se recuesta en su cama tal y como llego sin siquiera ponerse la pijama, había hundido el rostro en la almohada para que nadie la escuchara llorar, pero de pronto las lagrimas dejan de salir de sus ojos.

_-Minako, tal vez fui muy grosera con ella, aunque bueno tampoco con Rei fui muy amable, y seguro Amy ha de estar molesta por haberla involucrado en mi plan.- Piensa la muchacha arrepentida_

De pronto, Makoto toma su celular y marca el número de Mina, pero este suena ocupado.

-¡Demonios, tan solo quiero arreglarme con ella!- Dice la joven en voz baja.

**Mansión**** Aino.**

Mina deja su celular en la mesa y se vuelve a los brazos de Seiya nuevamente.

-Este ocupado el número de Makoto, seguro debe estar hablando por teléfono.- Le dice la joven a su novio.

-Tranquilízate amor, todo estará bien, mañana hablas con ella.- Cariñosamente le dice Seiya.

-Eso espero.- Responde la rubia.

**Templo Hikawa.**

Rei se encuentra recostada en su cama, junto a su hermana Hotaru que esa noche se había quedado a dormir con ella en su cuarto. Poco a poco se va quedando dormida, cuando le parece ver a Serena en sueños.

_-Rei, no me gusta que __estén peleadas, por favor sean amigas como siempre y no peleen, recuerden que prometimos siempre mantenernos unidas las cinco.- Dice la voz de la rubia de coletas mientras unas lagrimas salen de sus ojos azules._

Rei se sienta sobresalta y se levanta de su cama dirigiéndose a la ventana.

-¿Dónde estas Serena?- Cuestiona la joven corriendo hacia la ventana.

-Era su espíritu, yo también lo vi, ella no quiere que sus amigas estén distanciadas.- Le dice Hotaru.

-¿Estabas despierta Hotaru?... ¿Tu también la viste?- Cuestiona Rei a su hermana.

-No debería sorprenderte tanto, sabes que como Miko a veces podemos ver el alma de los que ya no están. Y si haz algo para que todo entre tus amigas se arregle, Serena esta triste.- Aconseja Hotaru.

Rei inmediatamente toma su celular y le manda un mensaje a cada una de las chicas. Cuando termina se vuelve a recostar en la cama.

-Ya esta, las cite a todas aquí en el templo mañana a las cinco, a esa hora Amy ya no esta en el hospital, Mina ya no estará en la embajada y yo habre salido del colegio, en cuanto a Makoto, bueno ella es dueña del restaurante puede salir y entrar a la hora que desee.- Responde Rei y después se queda dormida.

**Siguiente ****día, Agencia de Automóviles Sanjoi.**

Neflyte se encuentra en su oficina, sentado frente a su escritorio, mientras Zoycite le pone un bistec de res en la cara.

-¡Ten cuidado Zoycite, no quiero que mi cara quede deforme por la culpa de ese maldito extranjero!- Grita Neflyte.

-No se mueva señor, con esto no se le quitara el moretón en un día, pero al menos ayudara a que no se le hinche tanto y que se desvanezca con más rapidez.- Aconseja Zoycite.

De pronto se abre la puerta de la oficina y entra Naru.

-¿Ya hablaste con la idiota de tu prima?- Cuestiona Neflyte.

-No, ahorita esta en el templo con las ridículas esas de sus amigas, pero cuando llegue empezare con el drama, no te preocupes. Makoto no volverá a los brazos de Andrew.- Dice dedicica Naru.

-Eso espero o los planes se nos vendrán abajo.- Molesto Neflyte.

**Templo Hikawa, 5:00 p.m.**

Rei se encuentra vestida con su chihaya de Miko mientras atiende a Amy y Mina que han llegado ya.

-Solo falta que llegue Makoto, pero no se preocupen, Hotaru esta afuera para recibirla cuando llegue.- Dice la sacerdotisa.

-Seguro estará molesta conmigo.- Con tristeza la rubia.

-Mina no te preocupes, ambas reaccionaron así en el momento, pero una amistad como la nuestra no se puede romper por una discusión tonta.- Trata de tranquilizarla Rei.

De pronto se abre la puerta y Makoto entra vistiendo un corto vestido negro que se pega a su cuerpo.

-Hola chicas.- Saluda Makoto con timidez sentándose en el otro extremo de donde se encuentra Minako.

-Chicas… ¿recuerdan como nos hicimos amigas las cuatro?- Cuestiona Rei.

-Por supuesto.- Responde Amy.- Yo y Mina éramos amigas, a mi no me querían por ser la nerda del salón y a ella por ser la extranjera.

-Vuelvo a lo mismo, odio que piensen que no soy japonesa solo porque soy rubia.- Reniega Minako.- Soy tan estadounidense como Japonesa, incluso creo que mas Japonesa, he pasado mas tiempo aquí que en Estados Unidos.

_16 años atrás._

_Amy y Minako se encuentran sentadas en uno de los jardines del colegio mientras comen su lonche y juegan con unas muñecas._

_-Esta muñeca me la regalo mi prima Serena la ultima vez que fui a Estados Unidos, dice que me la regalo porque tiene el pelo rubio como yo.- Feliz la pequeña niña rubia._

_-Es realmente linda. Por cierto Minako, quiero que de aquí en adelante me hables en ingles, tengo que perfeccionarme en el idioma para ser una mejor estudiante.- Dice la niña peliazul.- Dice a tu mamá que cuando valla a casa pueden seguir hablando en su idioma, eso me servirá de practica._

_-Estudias demasiado Amy, parece que nunca te cansaras.- Le dice Minako._

_-No solo ingles, también mi mamá me acaba de inscribir en un curso de alemán, se lo pedí como regalo de cumpleaños.- Cuenta la pequeña niña peliazul._

_De pronto se acercan al lugar tres niñas, las cuales son lideradas por Naru._

_-Hola tontitas, vinimos por el loche.- Dice Naru tomando los almuerzos de Mina y Amy._

_-No seas abusiva, nosotras tenemos hambre, déjanos comer.- Se queja la niña rubia que aunque tenia miedo de aquellas niñas tomo el valor de enfrentárseles._

_-Cállate maldita extranjera, rubia tonta.- Le dice Minako empujándola con fuerza al piso a la vez que toma su muñeca y le arranca la cabeza.- Mira lo que le paso a tu horrible muñeca..- Termina diciendo Naru entre risas burlonas a la rubia que comienza a llorar._

_-Este era el regalo de mi prima Serena, como pudiste.- Responde la rubia entre lagrimas mientras toma a su muñeca rota y la abraza contra su cuerpo._

_-¡Deja tranquila a Minako, y __jamás te volveré a hacer ninguna tarea por ser tan mala!- Grita Amy molesta._

_-A mi ninguna ñoña y nerda me habla así.- Responde Naru.- Kaoru, Sachimi, encárguense de poner en su lugar a estas dos.- Ordena Naru._

_De pronto, Naru observa a otras dos niñas que la dejan asustada._

_-¡No esta bien lo que haces Naru Osaka!- Grita Makoto que de un golpe derriba a las tres niñas con ayuda de Rei._

_-Si vuelves a llamar nerda a Amy o hacer comentarios fascistas contra Minako u otra niña te hare un hechizo para convertirte en rata.- Dice Rei, que sabia que las demás niñas pensaban que era una bruja, logrando así asustarlas._

_Naru y las tres chicas salen corriendo dejando a las cuatro niñas solas._

_-Muchas gracias, Rei, Lita, de ahora en adelante estaré agradecida y les hare todas las tareas e incluso los exámenes.- Agradecida Amy que dentro de si misma tenia un poco de miedo de Rei y Makoto ya que en la escuela se sabia que eran un poco agresivas._

_-No es necesario que nos hagas las tareas.- Responde Rei.- Tan solo nos gustaría que fueran nuestras amigas, digo después de todo las cuatro tenemos algo en común, a ti no te quieren por ser la mejor estudiante, a Minako por racismo, a Makoto por que dicen que es una salvaje y a mi porque piensan que hago hechizos._

_-¿Y no los haces?- Cuestiona Minako sorprendida._

_.Claro que no, soy una MIko, no una bruja.- Responde Rei riéndose, mis poderes no funcionan así._

_-Te lo dije Minako, tienes que estudiar un poco mas, las Miko son las chicas que atienden los templos Sintoístas y tienen ciertos poderes que los demás no tenemos, pero no hacen brujería.- Le responde Amy._

_Makoto se acerca a la niña rubia __quitandole la muñeca sin mucha dificultad, por lo cual la niña mira a Makoto un poco temerosa._

_-Mi muñeca esta rota, no veo para que la quieras tu.- Dice la rubia asustada pensando que Makoto quería su muñeca._

_-Como podría quitarte algo que no es mío.- Responde Makoto mientras le pega la cabeza al cuerpo de la muñeca.- Ya esta, tu muñeca ya esta sana de nuevo.- Termina diciendo Makoto mientras le devuelve la muñeca a la niña rubia._

_-Gracias Makoto, jamás creí tanto de una niña sal…-Aquí la rubia se detiene apenada._

_-¿Ibas a decir salvaje?- Cuestiona Makoto.- No te preocupes, tan solo queremos ser sus amigas, como dijo Rei, en el colegio no nos quieren a ninguna de las cuatro, asi que tal vez seriamos mejor si somos amigas y un buen equipo que si estamos cada una separada._

_-Yo si quiero, así Mina y yo tendremos quien nos defienda.- Responde la peliazul.-_

_-Aunque no nos crean ustedes dos también pueden defendernos...-Responde Rei.- Tal vez no sean tan agresivas como yo y Makoto, pero como amigas podemos complementarnos muy bien._

_Mina y Amy se miran a los ojos y por fin saben dentro de si mismas que han encontrado a dos amigas, que aunque parecen diferentes a ellas dos que son tan tranquillas, en el fondo tienen algo en común; el ser rechazadas por las demás niñas del colegio._

_-Entonces amigas para siempre y prometido no pelear nunca por nada, ni si quiera por un chico guapo.- Propone Minako._

_-Bueno, entonces de hoy en adelante así será, amigas en las buenas y en las malas.- Responde Makoto._

_-Pero bueno, creo que será mejor que esas niñas odiosas sigan pensando que soy una bruja, así las mantendremos a raya.- Propone Rei._

_-Bueno, entonces será un gusto tener a una bruja y a una pequeña salvaje por amiga.- Responde Amy._

_-De acuerdo, solo a ustedes les daremos permiso de que nos llamen así.- Responde Makoto y entonces las cuatro niñas empiezan a reír._

_-Este día había invitado a Amy a casa para jugar a las muñecas…. ¿quieren ir?- Invita la niña rubia._

_-Por supuesto, me encantan las muñecas.- Responde la niña de ojos verdes._

_-Pero deben de saber que primero están las obligaciones así que primero haremos la tarea, si no no hay juego.- Responde Amy._

_-Amy… ¿acaso siempre estas recordándole a todo mundo sus deberes?- Cuestiona la niña pelinegra._

_-Así es Amy.- Responde Minako y las cuatro ríen juntas._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Recuerdo que prometimos ser amigas por siempre y no pelar por nada ni por nadie.- Dice Makoto mirando con tristeza a Minako.

-Bueno, ya ustedes dos, Mako y Mina, déjense de cosas y volvamos a ser las amigas de antes.- Propone Rei.

-Cierto, hay que dejar olvidado lo sucedido ayer. No hablemos de chicos, muchos menos de Andrew porque sabemos que el causa discordia entre nosotras, así que mejor enfoquémonos en pasarla bien este día.

-Minako, yo siento lo del escándalo en tu casa, en realidad yo solo quería molestar a tu primo, pero no pensé que fuera a comportarse tan salvajemente.- Se disculpa Makoto.

-Amiga te quiero mucho, te pasaste, pero se que yo hice mal por no entenderte, te quiero mucho, por favor no hay que volver a pelear.- Responde la rubia que corre llorosa a su amiga y las dos se dan un fuerte abrazo.

-En cuanto a lo de salvaje, creo que tu no eres quien para criticar esos actos.- Dice Amy.- ¿No recuerdas que así te conocían en el colegio, como la niña salvaje?- Cuestiona Amy.

-¡Amy, si sigue te llamare chica nerda!- Le responde Mako.

-Si y Rei la brujilla del grupo.- Dice Amy volteando a ver a su amiga la pelinegra.

-Así, pues ya que estamos molestándonos, entonces Minako es la rubia boba del grupo.- Responde Rei.- Ya chicas, en serio, me da gusto que seamos las mismas.- Termina diciendo Rei.

Las cuatro chicas entonces se abrazan unas a las otras y se sienten tranquilas de haber arreglado sus diferencias.

-Prometido no pelear…nunca más.- Propone Makoto.

-Así será.- Responde Rei.- Saben que no me gustan las cursilerías pero se lo diré solo una vez, las quiero mucho a las cuatro.

-Y yo no se que seria de mi sin ustedes chicas.- Dice la rubia sentimental que comienza a llorar.

-Y yo seguro seguiría con mi vida de nerda aburrida.- Responde la peliazul.

**Mansión**** Kino, 11: 00 p.m.**

Después de haber pasado varias horas con sus amigas, Makoto llega feliz a su casa, se siente liberada pues a arreglado las cosas con sus amigas, y aunque no pensaba volver con Andrew, se sentía feliz de haber terminado su relación con Neflyte, realmente esperaba que el muchacho pronto la olvidara y encontrara a una chica que mereciera su amor.

De pronto se sobresalta pues ve a Naru llorando en el sillón, así que se acerca a ella.

-Prima… ¿Qué te sucede, estas bien?- Cuestiona Makoto sentandose a un lado de Naru.

-¿Tu preocupada por mi?...Pero si ni siquiera nos llevamos bien.- Dice la chica de ojos tan verdes como Makoto.

-Se que no nos hemos llevado tan bien como quisiera, que somos algo diferentes…. Pero eres mi prima y te quiero, convivo contigo desde niñas y te veo como una hermana, así que naturalmente me preocupas.- Responde Makoto a su prima.

-Sabes, me hablo por teléfono Neflyte, se siente tan mal el pobre, esta desolado porque tu lo dejaste, me duele que te hayas separado de el, realmente quería que fueran felices juntos, el es justo el hombre que mereces.- Dice Naru.

-Naru, se que Neflyte es un buen hombre y que merece tener a una gran mujer a su lado, pero desgraciadamente no lo amo.- Responde Makoto con tristeza.

-Sabes Makoto, yo también te quiero mucho prima, y me duele verte así, verte sufriendo por ese estupido extranjero que no merece tu amor.- Dice la chica.

Makoto siente que el corazón se le encoge al escuchar las palabras de su prima.

.Se que no me merece, que es un patan infeliz.- Responde Makoto.

-Makoto tengo que contarte algo.- Dice Naru.- Veras, cuando tu eras novia de Andrew, el me coqueteaba, incluso una vez que tu saliste con las chicas, el vino a la casa… y trato de seducirme, dijo que tu nunca lo sabrías.

Mako se levanta del sillón sobresaltada, pues no puede creer en las palabras de su prima.

-No es cierto, se que Andrew es un patan, pero jamás trataría de seducir a mi propia prima.- Enojada Makoto.

.Por eso nunca te lo dije, el me dijo que si habría la boca tu no me lo creerías, porque eras una tonta que vivía enamorada de el, me dio mucha rabia oírlo expresarse así de ti.- Dice la joven.- Pero por tu actitud veo que si ahora no me crees, en ese tiempo menos me hubieras creído, estabas ciega y veo que sigues con una gran venda en los ojos.

Makoto sale de su casa molesta dejando a su prima sola, la cual al verla salir sonríe.

-¡Estupida, te la creíste como siempre!- Exclama la chica y se hecha a reir.

**Calles de Tokio.**

Makoto conduce por las calles de Tokio sintiendo como la rabia y el coraje recorren su cuerpo mientras las lagrimas afloran de sus ojos.

-No puedo creer, eso de ti Andrew, no te creo tan cínico, pero si fuiste capaz de eso, entonces no podré soportarlo.- Dice la joven de ojos verdes entre lagrimas dispuesta a encarar a su ex novio.- Jamás te perdonaría que hayas intentado seducir a Naru.

De pronto Makoto llega a las oficinas donde cada vez mas rápido se construyen las instalaciones de lo que pronto será un hotel mas de Hansford Hotels Corporation, aunque es noche, sabia que Andrew todavía estaba ahí, pues su auto se encontraba estacionado, y seguramente estaría solo pues era el único auto en el lugar.

Mientras tanto, Andrew se encuentra sentado en su escritorio frente a la computadora, mientras con una mano sostiene su celular en su oído.

-No Darien, no iré a dormir, no hasta que se valla, Reika, por favor, llévala a casa de sus tíos, esa dirección que te di es donde vive su familia. Gracias. Aquí en la oficina tengo un sofá así que podré dormir mas cómodamente sin verle la cara a Reika.- Termina diciendo Andrew y después cuelga.

Andrew esta a punto de continuar con su trabajo en la computadora cuando la puerta se abre y para su sorpresa observa a Makoto parada frente a el luciendo un diminuto vestido negro.

-Makoto, mi Makoto… ¿Por qué lloras que te sucede?- Cuestiona el joven que inmediatamente se levanta para acercarse a ella, pero en el acto la muchacha le lanza un puñetazo en el rostro.

-¡Te odio Andrew, no entiendo como fuiste capaz de tanto!- Grita la joven entre lagrimas mientras le da otro puñetazo a Andrew.- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de tanto, dime?- Cuestiona la joven molesta.

-No se de que hablas amor, primero tranquilízate.

-Tranquilizarme.- Molesta la joven se quita uno de sus tacones y se lo avienta al joven en el pecho, pero el no se queja.

-Te estoy golpeando imbecil, porque no te quejas… ¿acaso no te duelen mis golpes?- Cuestiona la chica.- ¡Porque yo tambien quiero me golpes, regresame dame un puñetazo Andrew!...

**Aquí esta otro capitulo mas, espero lo disfruten y no se les haga largo, el siguiente se pondrá mas intenso, ya que Makoto esta muy rabiosa y molesta con Andrew. Saludos. **

**Ahora si me voy a hornear de nuevo.**

**atte.**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	13. Chapter 13 Odio y amor

**Odio, amor y ****atracción.**

Dentro de la oficina del próximo hotel de la cadena Hansford Hotels Corporation, Makoto golpea a Andrew en el pecho con sus puños cerrados hasta cansarse. Finalmente le da una cachetada en el rostro.

-¿Qué esperas para golpearme idiota?- Vuelve a cuestionar la joven, que ya tiene su puño adolorido de tanto golpear al muchacho.

Andrew observa dolido a su novia, no tanto por el dolor físico, sino por el dolor que le causan sus palabras, pero bueno, dentro de todo sabía que lo merecía.

-¿Cómo podría golpearte Mako?- Cuestiona el joven.- No golpearia a una mujer, y menos si es la mujer que amo.

Makoto le espeta un puñetazo en el rostro a su ex novio y le grita rabiosa:

-¡Tu no me amas, no vuelvas a decir esa estupidez porque nunca me amas y nunca lo hiciste!- Grita Makoto molesta.- Se perfectamente que eres un patan… ¿Pero porque intentaste seducir a mi prima, porque a ella?- Cuestiona Makoto ya mas calmada.

Andrew mira sorprendido a su ex novia, pues si bien recuerda quien lo había intentado seducir era Naru a el y no el a la chica.

-¿De que estas hablando Makoto?- Cuestiona el joven.- Fue ella quien intento seducirme, pero te juro que no cai en sus redes, yo jamas me hubiera atrevido a engañarte.

-¡Eres un gran mentiroso!- Rabiosa la joven de ojos verdes.- ¿Por qué habria de creerte cuando por tres años me mentiste diciendome que me amabas solo para acostarte conmigo?- Cuestiona la joven soltando una carcajada llena de rabia.- ¡Golpeame imbecil!- Grita la joven de nuevo tratando de golpear al joven otra vez, pero Andrew le detiene el brazo.

-No te voy a golpear Makoto, jamás te haría daño.- Responde el joven soltándole el brazo.- Pero si te hace sentir mejor golpearme, hazlo no me opongo.

Makoto vuelve a carcajearse otra vez frente a Andrew.

-No me hagas reír imbecil…¿te preocupa hacerme daño cuando no te importo romperme el corazón hace seis años cuando me confesaste que solo me habías utilizado para tener sexo y perder tu maldita virginidad?.- Cuestiona la joven entre risas.

De pronto el celular de Andrew que se encuentra en el escritorio a un lado de la lap top de Andrew comienza a timbrar. Pero antes de que el joven pueda tomarlo, Makoto se adelanta y lo toma.

-Llamada fuera de área, de los Estados Unidos. Seguro debe de ser ese viejo idiota de tu padre que me odiaba, el muy imbecil pensaba que quería ciudadanía americana.- Dice Makoto mientras se ríe.- Pues vamos a ver si con esto no te dan ganas de matarme a golpes Hansford.- Termina diciendo la joven mientras lanza el celular al piso con toda su fuerza y lo empieza a pisotear con su tacón hasta descomponerlo.

Makoto levanta su vista satisfecha mira a Andrew a los ojos, pero parece que nada da resultado, el joven la mira igual que antes, con esa mirada que parece que estuviera llena de amor y se enoja consigo misma.

-Era tu celular imbecil, lo hice pedazos, golpéame.- Pide la chica castaña.

-Makoto, si tu pudieras entenderme, si tan solo me dijeras que aun me amas, quizá lo nuestro tendría arreglo y…-

-Imbecil esto desde cuando dejo de tener arreglo, eres un cínico que solo utiliza a las mujeres para tener sexo.- Dice la joven mientras se agacha y toma su zapato que se haya tirado en el piso.- Solo quería que me golpearas para odiarte mas, pero mi odio por ti es tan grande que no creo que haya lugar para mas.- Termina diciendo la joven y después de colocarse su zapato sale furiosa de la oficina…

**Calles de Tokio.**

El auto rojo se estaciona frente a una lujosa casa en los mejores suburbios de la ciudad y entonces voltea a ver a la muchacha que va sentada en el lado del copiloto.

-Bien Reika, finalmente estas en casa de tus tíos, espero que estés bien, cualquier cosa que necesites ya sabes mi numero.- Amablemente Darien.

-¡No necesito nada de ti idiota, solo defiendo lo que es Mio, Andrew es mío y ninguna harpía me lo quitara!

-Reika por favor, con esa actitud lo menos que lograras es que Andrew se enamore de ti, baja del auto y que pases buenas noches.

La joven de cabello castaño baja del auto y cierra la puerta dando un fuerte golpe. Después entra en la casa de sus tíos hecha una furia.

-¿Reika es mala verdad papi?- Cuestiona la pequeña niña rubia que se encontraba acostada en el asiento trasero del auto.

Darien voltea hacia atrás y toma a su pequeña hija en brazos trayéndola enfrente. Después la sienta en el lugar del copiloto y le abrocha el cinturón de seguridad.

-No es mala, solo que digamos que es un poco caprichosa princesita.- Responde Darien.

-Yo quiero que tío Andrew sea novio de Makoto, ella es bonita y me cae bien, solo que tiene por novio a ese hombre que da miedo.- Dice la niña.

Darien acaricia los cabellos dorados de su hija y sonríe ante el comentario de la pequeña.

-Algún día lo entenderás princesita.-

-¿Tu querías mucho a mamá, la quieres todavía?- Pregunta la pequeña niña.

Darien suspira y entonces se le viene a la mente la imagen de la hermosa rubia americana con la que algún día planeo casarse.

-La amaba muchísimo hija, y aun no he dejado de amarla.- Responde Darien.

**Hansford Hotels Corporation.**

Makoto camina furiosa hasta detenerse frente al ascensor, de pronto voltea a ver hacia atrás y se da cuenta de que Andrew la ha seguido.

-¿Qué haces siguiéndome idiota, no escuchaste que te odio?- Cuestiona la joven.

-Mako, estas muy alterada no creo que sea conveniente que te vallas así.- Responde el chico tomándola del brazo.

Makoto observa que se abre el ascensor pero se niega a entrar recordando lo sucedido ahí dentro la última vez.

-Creo que tienes razón, los ascensores no se hicieron para mi.- Dice la joven con voz tranquila mientras observa como el ascensor se cierra de nuevo.- Pero si me puedo ir por las escaleras ahí no me quedare atorada con un imbecil.- Termina diciendo después de soltarse del agarre de Andrew.

Makoto camina hacia donde se encuentran las escaleras y desde dentro puede escuchar como Andrew la sigue y al parecer afuera empieza a llover.

-Te odio imbecil, pero sabes de igual manera estas invitado a mi boda con Neflyte.- Dice la joven a la vez que baja las escaleras, pero de pronto siente como uno de sus tacones se dobla lo cual la hace perder el equilibrio y rodar escaleras abajo.

-¡Mako, mi amor!... ¿Estas bien?- Pregunta Andrew mientras baja a toda velocidad las escaleras hasta llegar a donde se encuentra la chica.

Andrew se inca en el piso y toma a la joven de los hombros preocupado. Pero Makoto lo empuja y se sienta en el piso por si sola.

-¡Que te importa imbecil, si me muero mañana tampoco es tu problema y por supuesto tampoco estarías invitado a mi funeral!- Grita la joven al tiempo que se intenta poner de pie, pero siente que su tobillo del pie izquierdo no tiene la fuerza suficiente para caminar.

Makoto siente que no puede dar un paso sin que le duela el tobillo y siente que va a caer al piso cuando siente los brazos de Andrew rodeando su cintura.

-¡Suéltame idiota, que no vez que odio que me toques!- Grita la joven evitando mirar los ojos azules de Andrew.

-De acuerdo, si no quieres que te toca, al menos déjame te ayudo.- Dice Andrew dejándola sentada en el piso mientras se agacha a su lado.

-No puedo caminar sin que me duela, pero nadie dice que no puedo llegar a mi carro por mi misma, así sea a gatas.- Responde la joven que comienza a gatear hacia la salida logrando que su vestido se le suba dejando a la vista sus panties negras.

Andrew por un momento observa hipnotizado el trasero de la joven a través del diminuto vestido, pero de pronto ve como la joven se detiene posiblemente adolorida y se acerca hasta a ella levantándola en brazos.

-Estas loca Makoto, no estas bien, estas lastimada y afuera esta lloviendo no puedes conducir así.- Responde el joven mientras sube escaleras arriba con la muchacha en brazos.

-¡Suéltame imbecil odio que me toques no te soporto, te juro que si no me sueltas ahora mismo te partiré la cara!- Grita la joven.

Andrew entra en la oficina y la recuesta sobre el sofá que tiene dentro y le quita las zapatillas dejándolas caer al piso.

-Tienes muy hinchado el tobillo, creo que será mejor ponerte un ungüento o hielo.- Dice el joven ignorando los gritos de la muchacha.

-No quiero que me ayudes te odio y lo que menos necesito es tu ayuda, es mas iré con Amy ella es medico y me puede curar.- Molesta la joven.

-Mira Mako si quieres después de que estés mejor me golpeas, si quieres matarme también puedes hacerlo pero no te dejare ir así y para de gritar. Es mas háblale a Amy y yo mismo te llevare con ella.- Le dice el joven ahora con seriedad.

Makoto de pronto se siente decepcionada de que Andrew piense en llevarla a casa de Amy quitándose así la preocupación de tener que cuidarla, así que molesta saca el celular de su bolso y marca el número de su amiga.

_-Hola, por el momento me encuentro ocupada, deja tu mensaje y cuando pueda me comunico contigo._

-Amy no contestas, tiene el celular fuera de servicio.- Molesta Makoto.- Pero bueno, entonces háblame a Darien, digo es tu amigo debes de tener su numero también es medico.- Ordena la joven.

Andrew sonríe y después responde a la joven.

-Por supuesto que tenia el teléfono de Darien, lo tenia grabado en mi celular, pero tu lo hiciste pedazos y no se me de memoria su numero.- Responde el joven sintiéndose gustoso de que al menos tendrá a Makoto a su disposición. Al menos hasta que dejara de llover.

-¡Aparte de patan y mujeriego eres inútil, como es posible que no tengas el teléfono de tu amigo!

-Pues no me lo se de memoria mi amor, que quieres que haga.- Le responde el joven.- Pero aquí en el refrigerador creo que tengo un poco de hielo al menos ayudara a que no se te hinche tanto.- Responde Andrew mientras le toma el pie entre sus manos y le empieza a dar un masaje en el área afectada.

-No me gusta que me estés tocando, odio que me toques, suéltame tu no eres medico, seguro terminaste estudiando Administración como siempre decías.- Dice la joven recordando que Andrew siempre le decía que estudiaría esa carrera.

-Veo que lo recuerdas bien.- Responde Andrew.- Yo recuerdo que a ti te gustaban los días lluviosos así como hoy, te gustaba mojarte bajo la lluvia mientras yo besaba tus labios…¿también recuerdas eso Mako?.- Cuestiona Andrew.

Makoto siente de pronto que se forma un nudo en su garganta al recordar los momentos vividos en su adolescencia al lado de su amor y siente añoranza de todo aquello.

-No lo recuerdo, no recuerdo nada de ti no se de que me hablas, olvide nuestro romance.- Responde la joven clavando sus ojos en la ventana que es golpeada por las gotas de lluvia.

-Mientes, eres una mentirosa.- Le contesta Andrew.- Si hubieras olvidado aquello entonces no me odiarías porque no recordarías nuestro amor.

-De acuerdo, si lo recuerdo, perfectamente, si es lo que querías saber, por supuesto que me acuerdo y me arrepiento de haber sido tan estupida y tonta para no darme cuenta de que siempre mentías y te burlabas de mi.- Responde la joven.- _No voy a llorar, no por el, no le daré el gusto de que sepa que todavía lo amo, pero si no lo amo, lo único que siento por el imbecil es odio, solo eso.- Piensa la joven mientras observa a Andrew de perfil._

De pronto se escucha un fuerte relámpago retumbar en el cielo y la luz eléctrica que iluminaba el interior de la oficina se corta, quedando esta iluminada solo por la luz de la luna llena.

-Ahhh.- Grita la joven asustada abrazándose a Andrew.

El muchacho rubio, a pesar de la oscuridad, puede ver los ojos verdes de Makoto que lucen asustados y la abraza.

-No cambias Makoto, me sorprende como no te da miedo agarrarte a golpes con un hombre y sin embargo te asustan cosas tan simples como quedarte encerrada en un elevador o la oscuridad.- Le dice Andrew mientras enreda sus dedos en los rizos castaños de la chica.

-¡No me dan miedo los truenos ni los relámpagos imbecil, solo que de pronto se fue la luz y me asuste¡.- Responde la joven mientras se separa de su ex novio.

-Se perfecto que te gusta el ruido de los relámpagos, incluso a mi me gustaba escuchar tus gemidos y los rayos a la vez cuando te hacia el amor en un día lluvioso como este.- Le responde Andrew.

Mako siente que los comentarios de Andrew la debilitan al recordarle todo lo que había vivido con el muchacho.

-He hecho el amor con tantos hombres en días así que la verdad no los recuerdo a todos, no me alcanzarían los dedos para contar mis aventuras de una sola noche.- Responde la joven.

Andrew se siente molesto al escuchar los comentarios de su ex novia, pero de nuevo sabe que lo que haya hecho Makoto después de que cortaron no se lo puede reclamar.

-Bien, iré a traer un poco de hielo para tu pie hinchado, quiero que estés mejor pronto.- Responde Andrew tratando levantándose del sofá, pero siente de pronto que Makoto lo toma del brazo con fuerza.

-No te vallas, no me gusta estar sola en la oscuridad.- Suplica la joven que se sienta sobra el sofá.

Andrew siente que se le eriza la piel al sentir el agarre de la joven y escucharla suplicar para que no se aparte de su lado y al verla ahí sola y lastimada siente el fuerte impulso de hacerle el amor como antaño.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Andrew voltea hacia la joven y la obliga a acostarse en el sofá mientras pone sus brazos a cada lado de la joven acorralándola y sintiendo que la tiene a su disposición solo para el.

-Solo te dije que no te fueras imbecil, quita tus brazos, odio tener que tener contacto contigo.- Molesta la joven.

Andrew parece no escuchar a la joven y observa sus dos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Me gustan mucho tus ojos, parecen dos preciosos jades sobre tu rostro.- Le responde Andrew mientras toma un mechón de la joven y se lo lleva a la nariz.- El olor de tu cabello, es único, siempre te he dicho que me encanta ese olor a jazmines en tu cabello. Creo que eres una mujer única, me vuelves loco.- Termina diciendo Andrew mientras observa detenidamente los labios de la chica para después empezar a besarla.

-Oh… Andrew.- Balbuce la joven quien después de todo se deja llevar al sentir los labios de Andrew sobre los suyos.

-Te amo mi dulce Mako.- Le susurra el joven mientras la rodea con sus brazos para seguirla besando y sentirla mas cerca de el.

Makoto siente que el corazón le va a explotar dentro del pecho y se deja arrastrar por la pasión enredando sus manos en el cabello rubio de Andrew que después bajan hasta meterse debajo de la camisa de Andrew para poder tocar su espalda…

**Hotel Toriyama.**

Dentro de las habitaciones de un lujoso hotel, Amy descansa bajo las sabanas a un lado de su novio después de haber tenido una tórrida noche de pasión.

-¿Ahora si veras quien te estaba llamando por teléfono?- Cuestiona Taiki.

-Oh cielos lo había olvidado amor, gracias por recordármelo.- Responde la joven a la vez que toma su agacha y toma su celular el cual había apagado y botado al piso en el momento en que timbro.

-Era Mako…me pregunto que querría decirme tan noche.- Dice la peliazul en voz alta.

-Pues mejor llámale amor, así sales de dudas.-

-Tienes razón, es lo que hare.- Responde Amy a la vez que marca el número de su amiga que ya tenía gravado…

**Hansford Hotels Corporation.**

Después de haber ido para reclamar a Andrew el supuesto acoso a Naru años atrás, Mako jamás imagino que todo fuera a suceder así. Estaba segura de odiarlo, pero aun después de seis años Andrew seguía causando el mismo efecto en ella, esa sensación de que con solo besarla la derretía y el sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella lograba que se le erizara la piel.

-Te amo Mako, siempre te he amado.- Le susurra Andrew mientras le mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja mientras sus manos se encuentran en los hombros del vestido de la chica el cual comienza a bajarle lentamente.

Makoto con ese simple contacto se siente ya sumamente excitada, pero de pronto el maldito teléfono celular de la joven que se haya tirado en el piso se escucha timbrar, Andrew y Makoto tratan de ignorar el sonido de aquel molesto aparato, pero este no deja de timbrar. Así que Makoto que tenía enredados sus brazos en la espalda de Andrew baja una de sus manos al piso y toma el celular para apagarlo y botarlo con fuerza en el piso.

-Eliminemos estos aparatos tan molestos.- Susurra la joven mientras lanza el teléfono al piso y vuelve a lo suyo.

-Mi Mako nunca cambias siempre deshaciéndote de lo que te estorba.- Le dice Andrew que levanta su cara para mirar a los ojos a la joven.- Pero bueno yo también puedo deshacerme de lo que me estorba y por ahora tu vestido me parece demasiado molesto entre nosotros dos.- Termina diciendo el hombre que empieza a bajar

Makoto siente un vuelco en el corazón cuando Andrew la mira a los ojos y hace mención sobre su "estorboso vestido" que de pronto siente que se queda sin respiración.

Andrew sonríe al ver a su ex novia sonrojada como aquella primera vez en que hicieron el amor. Andrew acerca su cabeza al cuello de la chica y comienza a besarla ardientemente hasta llegar a su clavícula, después posa sus manos sobre los tirantes del vestido de la joven y los empieza a bajar lentamente hasta que en menos de dos segundos el vestido negro se encuentra en el piso, mientras la chica deja escapar un gemido de su boca.

_-Maldito desgraciado, porque me __sonríe y me mira de esa manera.- Piensa la joven que no puede evitar dejarse llevar por el momento._

Andrew observa embelesado el cuerpo de la joven que tiene a su disposición, el cual ahora solo se encuentra cubierto por su ropa sostén de encaje negro y sus pequeñas paties del mismo color.

-Eres hermosa Mako, aun más que antes.- Susurra Andrew mientras se acomoda entre las piernas de la joven y con sus dedos delinea la pequeña y delicada cintura de la muchacha haciéndola suspirar.

-Te odio y mucho.- Responde la joven por toda respuesta.

-Y yo te amo.- Le responde Andrew mientras se agacha a la altura de sus pechos y la empieza a besar por encima del sostén sintiendo la erección de los senos de la joven que comienza a suspirar.

Andrew lleva sus manos hacia el sostén de la joven y desabrocha el sujetador dejándolo caer en el piso, abre mas las piernas de la joven acercándose a ella y con sus manos empieza a retorcer los pezones erectos de la chica mientras le besa el cuello haciéndola suspirar.

-Esto es demasiado.- Responde la chica entre suspiros y jadeos.

Makoto empuja un poco a Andrew y de un tiron le abre la camisa haciendo que algunos botones salgan rodando en el aire, el por toda respuesta no opone mucha resistencia y después la camisa se haya también con el resto de ropa.

-Estas muy cambiado.- Susurra Makoto mientra ser mordisquea los labios excitada al observar los músculos de su ex novio.

Makoto acerca entonces su mano al pecho de Andrew y empieza a pasar sus dedos por las líneas que definen sus músculos haciendo gemir al joven de placer. La joven de un momento a otro de un rápido movimiento logra cambiar las posiciones de ambos quedando ahora ella encima de el.

-Makoto.- Balbucea el joven el nombre de la mujer que tiene encima de el.

Makoto lleva sus labios al cuello del joven y lo empieza a besar dándole ligeros mordiscos mientras sus labios van descendiendo por el pecho del joven hasta llegar al abdomen haciéndolo suspirar. Pero de pronto los labios de la joven se detienen al toparse con la cremallera del pantalón, el cual empieza a desabotonar con la ayuda de Andrew hasta que al final cae con el resto de la ropa.

-_Por dios solo de imaginarme a Andrew dentro de mí una vez más.- Piensa la joven al observar la erección del hombre por encima de su boxer._

Makoto siente una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo al imaginarse dicha situación y dejándose llevar por sus instintos coloca sus manos en el boxer del muchacho, pero de pronto sin que se lo espere Andrew la toma con sus brazos por la cintura y la obliga a quedar en la posición inicial.

-Me gusta mas tener así.- Le responde el joven mientras la observa con su mirada cargada de una mezcla de sentimientos parecidos al deseo y el amor.

Andrew despoja finalmente a la joven de sus panties para después quitarse el su ultima prenda y se acomoda en medio de las piernas de la joven rozando su erección contra la intimidad de la chica.

-¡Hazme tuya, ya no aguanto mas!- Grita la joven entre suspiros y jadeos al sentir la ereccion de su amado Andrew rozarla.

Andrew le levanta los brazos a la joven y la empieza a besar de nuevo en los labios mientras enreda sus dedos en el cabello castaño de la joven. Lentamente los besos van descendiendo por el cuello de la joven hasta detenerse en los pechos de la joven.

-Eres una delicia mi Mako.- Le susurra el joven en voz baja mientras posa sus labios en uno de los erectos pezones de la joven y con la otra mano le acaricia el otro seno.- Me encanta la suavidad de tu piel.

De pronto Andrew empieza a escuchar cada vez mas fuertes los gemidos de la joven que se confunden con el sonido de los relámpagos afuera y deja los senos de la joven para digir sus labios al abdomen de la joven, mientras con sus dedos toca la intimidad de la joven.

-Estas mojada.- Susurra el joven mirando los ojos de la joven que le parecen mas verdes que de costumbre.

-Te quiero sentir dentro de mí, soy tuya.- Responde la joven jadeante.

Andrew no se puede resistir ante las suplicas de la joven que lo mira con la misma mirada de cuando fuera una adolescente y poco a poco se hunde dentro de ella y puede notar al principio un gesto de dolor en el rostro de la joven, pero después su rostro luce complacido y empieza a gemir de placer..

Makoto siente como si en el mundo solo existieran ella y el, a pesar de que le guarda rencor, sus besos la derriten y sentirlo dentro de ella nubla sus sentidos llevándola al mas delicioso de los éxtasis.

-¡Mas rápido!- Ordena la joven jadeante mientras se mordisquea el labio inferior y se abraza de la espalda sudada de Andrew clavando sus uñas con fuerza.

La joven de ojos verdes siente como Andrew la empieza a embestir mas rápida y profundamente. Ella por toda respuesta enreda sus piernas en la cintura de su amado para sentirlo con más profundidad. Los dedos de Andrew acarician el cuerpo de la joven y después sus ojos se clavan en los ojos color verde de la joven.

-Te amo mi dulce Mako.- Le dice Andrew mirándola a los ojos con voz jadeante.

Makoto siente derretirse al escuchar las palabras de la boca de Andrew y tan solo por un momento llega a creer que sus palabras son sinceras.

-Yo también te amo, te amo mucho.- Le responde la joven con dulzura.

Los labios de Andrew toman salvajemente los labios de la joven y la empieza a besar con pasión, con el deseo contenido por seis años. De pronto la lengua húmeda de Andrew se abre paso entre los labios demandandantes de la joven hasta encontrar su lengua para juguetear con ella.

Makoto lleva sus manos al cabello del joven para así evitar que deje de besarla. Los dos enamorados sienten como cada vez el clímax se encuentra cada vez mas cerca, Andrew empieza a moverse con más fuerza dentro de la chica hasta que por fin ambos estallan de placer. De pronto Makoto siente como sus músculos se tensan y emite un grito de placer a la vez que siente como Andrew se derrama dentro de ella mientra respira agitado.

Momentos después Andrew observa los verdes ojos de la joven y acaricia su cabello castaño con dulzura, después se acerca a sus labios y le besa tiernamente. Después Andrew toma por la cintura a la joven y la coloca encima de el mientras enreda sus brazos en el cuerpo de ella.

_-Creo que te sigo amando Andrew, aun __más que antes.- Piensa la joven en silencio disfrutando de estar encima de su amado y sintiendo como sus fuertes brazos rodean su delicado cuerpo de mujer._

Andrew disfruta de observar a su amada en silencio y tenerla entre sus brazos, pero han sucedido tantas cosas que no es capaz de articular palabra. Afuera sigue lloviendo y ambos se quedan dormidos abrazados, solo iluminados por la luz de la luna y el sonido de la lluvia.

**Mansión**** Kino.**

La señora Mika sale del cuarto de su sobrina Makoto con cara de preocupación, si bien sabia que su sobrina había regresado a casa, pero al entrar a su cuarto la cama se encontraba tal y como la había dejado, en el restaurante tampoco se encontraba y ya había telefoneado a cada una de sus amigas sin tener rastro de ella.

-¿Ya localizaste a Makoto?- Cuestiona el señor Hiroki preocupado que ha regresado del restaurante al saber de que su sobrina estaba desaparecida.

-No lo se Hiroki, hoy en la mañana hable por teléfono a sus amigas y no contestan, ya son las 10:00 de la mañana y no hay rastro de ella.- Preocupada la señora.

Naru se encuentra parada por fuera de la puerta del cuarto de Makoto y sonríe para sus adentros, el saber que no había llegado su prima le hacia imaginarse que tal vez había ido a reclamar a Andrew, y seguramente arrepentida de haber terminado con Neflyte habría ido a buscarlo para volver con el y continuar con los planes de boda.

_-Ese Neflyte si que es un maldito, seguro que ahora si logro acostarse con ella.- Piensa la muchacha maliciosamente._

De pronto el teléfono celular de Naru timbra y lo toma ansiosa, puede ver que es Neflyte quien le esta marcando y contesta.

-¿Cómo te fue con Makoto anoche?...Seguro que ya te revolcaste con ella.- Deduce Naru entre risas.- No sabes la idiota se fue de aquí odiando a Andrew, así que ya ese rubio extranjero no implica un problema.

-_¿Qué estas diciendo?...Si ni siquiera ha venido por aquí la idiota de tu prima, pensé que cuanto le dijeras que Andrew te acosaba vendría a mis brazos.- Responde Neflyte del otro lado del teléfono._

-¿Cómo, entonces donde estas?...Anoche se fue y no llego a dormir, tampoco sus amigas saben nada de ella.- Dice Naru.

_-Naru segura que le dijiste las cosas tal y como quedamos. Mira Naru espero que no hayas cometido una estupidez y la hayas mandado a los brazos de ese idiota extranjero.- Responde Neflyte y cuelga._

Naru cuelga el teléfono rabiosa. Al parecer las cosas no habían salido como había esperado.

-Tranquila Naru, esa maldita perra no pudo haber regresado con Andrew.- Se dice la chica para tranquilizarse.- _No será que Andrew le dijo que era yo quien lo trate de seducir.- Piensa la joven preocupada.- La idiota esta tan enamorada que seguro podría hasta creerle._

**Templo Hikawa.**

Amy se encuentra sentada en la mesita del cuarto de Rei, mientras Mina habla por teléfono y Rei sirve tres tazas de te para cada una de sus amigas.

Mina cuelga el teléfono y voltea a ver a sus amigas con preocupación.

-Hable con la señora Cebella, dice que Makoto aun no ha regresado. Ya son las 10:15 y no aparece chicas.- Asustada Minako.

-Chicas, espero que les guste el te, es de manzana y canela, también traje galletas de las que dejo Makoto ayer.- Responde Rei que empieza a darle sorbos a su taza de te mientras muerde una de las galletas.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila y pensar en comer Rei?- Cuestiona la peliazul.- Nuestra amiga esta desaparecida y tu solo piensas en comer.

-Amy tranquilízate, ya veras que Makoto esta bien. Si estuviera en peligro ya hubiera podido percibirlo en su aura.- Responde la sacerdotisa que no deja de comer.

-Rei, debo decirte que yo también estoy nerviosa y preocupada, aunque debo de reconocer que muchas veces tu instinto es muy certero.- Dice la chica rubia.

-No muchas veces querida Mina, mas bien siempre.- Termina diciendo la sacerdotisa.

**Departamento Sanjoi.**

Neflyte se encuentra ese día recostado en su recamara, pues no tenia ganas de ir a la agencia de automóviles. Zoycite se encontraba junto a el aplicándole un bistec de carne en la cara.

-¡Esto apesta Zoycite!- Molesta el joven.- ¿Estas segura de que si funciona?- Cuestiona Neflyte.

-Por supuesto señor Sanjoi, el bistec crudo ayuda a que los moretones de golpe desaparezcan más rápido.

Neflyte se levanta molesto de la cama y lanza el bistec crudo de carne al piso.

-Tengo que ir a averiguar si esa perra de Makoto se esta enredando con su ex novio. Esa idiota volverá conmigo a costa de lo que sea.- Molesto Neflyte.- Y si es necesario eliminar a ese idiota americano lo haremos.

**Hansford Hotels Corporation.**

Andrew de pronto abre los ojos lentamente y recuerda lo que ha vivido la noche anterior. Se encuentra recostado en el sofá con Makoto encima de el, sin duda haberla tenido entre sus brazos toda la noche había sido muy placentero. Algo le decía que seguramente después de lo que había pasado anoche las cosas entre ellos se arreglarían, después de todo Makoto le había dicho que lo amaba mientras hacían el amor.

_-Mi querida Makoto te amo tanto, __jamás te volver a hacer llorar.- Piensa el joven mientras acaricia la suave piel de la joven que aun se encuentra dormida encima de el._

De pronto Andrew observa como la chica se empieza a mover entre sus brazos por lo que deduce que esta a punto de despertar y cierra los ojos. El saberla desnuda y encima de el provoca que se le vengan a la mente ideas pecaminosas.

Makoto finalmente abre los ojos y levanta su cara observando a Andrew dormir, o al menos eso creía ella, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que había hecho el amor con Andrew, así que aun podía sentir sus músculos tensos, sentirse enredada en los brazos de Andrew y completamente desnudos la hacían desear repetir lo de la noche anterior. Pero por otro lado sentía rabia consigo misma por haberse dejado llevar por la pasión y haberse entregado a Andrew, le dolía saber que una vez mas Andrew se había salido con la suya y había logrado utilizarla para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales.

_-¿Por qué te tengo que amar si eres un idiota__?- Cuestiona la joven en silencio mirandolo dormir.- Pero eres un idiota tan guapo… que ademas sabe fingir y endulzarme el oido para logar lo que te propones.- Piensa la joven con tristeza- ¿Por qué no me puedes amar de verdad?- Cuestiona Makoto en silencio._

De pronto la joven se siente enojada con el muchacho y consigo misma por lo que rápidamente se levanta y se pone su ropa.

-¿A dónde vas mi amor?- Cuestiona Andrew al sentir que la joven se separa de su lado, mientras rapidamente se pone el pantalón que se encuentra tirado en el piso.

-A mi casa idiota, a donde más debería ir.- Responde la chica.

Andrew se levanta ya con el pantalón puesto y observa su camisa tirada en el piso. No tiene caso ponérsela, Makoto se la había roto ayer en su arranque pasional.

-Mi amor, creo que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.- Dice Andrew.- Gracias por lo de anoche, te amo.- Termina diciendo Andrew mientras abraza a la chica por detrás enredando sus brazos en su delgada cintura.

Makoto se aparta con brusquedad de Andrew y lo mira con la misma mirada dura de antes.

-¿Piensas que porque tuvimos un acoston anoche ya puedes hablarme de mi amor?- Cuestiona la joven molesta.- No te equivoques Andrew yo no te amo.

-Por supuesto que me amas, tú anoche me lo dijiste mientras hacíamos el amor.- Le responde Andrew.

La joven se queda pensativa sin saber que decir, Andrew le había removido el corazón al recordarle eso, pero de pronto encuentra la salida a l oque Andrew le ha dicho y suelta una carcajada.

-Oh cielos mi querido Andrew, cierto que te dije que te amaba, pero y eso que. La calentura a uno le hace decir estupideces que no siente.- Dice Makoto.- Y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, por tres años te la pasaste diciendo que me amabas y valla que te creí, así que no vengas a reclamarme por lo que tu me enseñaste a hacer.

Andrew observa a la joven y parece desconocerla, no quedaba ya nada de la dulce y tierna mujer que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a el la noche anterior.

-¿De verdad no me amas, o será que estas despechada?- Cuestiona Andrew.- Mi amor, se que tienes razon en sentirte mal por lo que te hize, pero te juro que cuando te dije que no te amaba no era lo que yo sentia de verdad. Me dolía lastimarte, yo tan solo quería lo mejor para…-

Makoto le impide terminar pues le arrebata la palabra.

-¡Valla que tienes un ego muy grande Andrew Hansford!- Exclama la joven en voz alta.- Mira, como te lo explico querido Andrew, he estado en la cama con tantos hombres, a todos les he mentido diciendoles que los amo en ese momento, de alguna manera siento como que le dan mas emocion al momento, claro que ninguno es tan idiota para creerlo. Al único hombre que de verdad amo es a mi Neflyte, después de el no había vuelto a tener una aventura de una noche, pero valla que ya me hacia falta y no lo voy a negar, como amante eres muy bueno., pero en fin, los buenos amantes abundan, no eres único.- Termina diciendo la joven.

Andrew se acerca a ella molesto y la toma por los hombros recargándola con fuerza en la pared mientras observa sus ojos verdes.

-Tu no amas a Neflyte, de eso estoy seguro, una mujer que ama a un hombre no va y hace el amor con otro.- Le dice Andrew.

Makoto se siente asustada, le asusta que Andrew logre penetrar en sus pensamientos y se de cuenta de que al único que ha amado siempre ha sido el. El que no merecía ni siquiera un poco de su amor.

-Idiota, lo que hicimos anoche no tiene nada que ver con el amor, simplemente se dio, estábamos solos, en un cuarto húmedo y a oscuras. No te voy a negar que a pesar de que como persona no vales nada, eres un hombre muy atractivo y un buen amante en la cama. Pero que te quede claro yo amo a mi Neflyte me casare con el.

La joven entonces empuja a Andrew y se libera de el caminando hacia la puerta, pero antes de que logre salir Andrew la toma por fuerza de la cintura y la obliga a sentarse encima del escritorio. Después se acomoda entre sus piernas y la empieza a besar con desesperación mientras sus manos se meten por debajo del vestido de la joven.

-Se que sientes algo por mi, lo puedo sentir, me doy cuenta como tu piel se eriza cada vez que te toco, aun eres mi Mako aunque lo quieras negar.- Le susurra el joven después de que se separa unos breves segundos de su boca.

Makoto deja escapar un gemido de su boca y de pronto vuelve a sentir los labios de Andrew sobre los suyos. Pero esta vez hace un esfuerzo para que la razón domine sobre la pasión y empuja al joven de su lado.

-Idiota, te odio, entiende, lo que paso anoche solo fue por calentura, no te amo y lamento si eso lastima tu ego.- Respondía la joven mientras se levanta del escritorio y rápidamente sale caminando descalza con sus zapatillas en mano.

Andrew trata de salir corriendo tras ella, pero de pronto se da cuenta de que no lleva camiseta puesta y se regresa a recoger la que le rompiera Makoto en la noche para ponérsela y salir tras la chica.

Makoto sale corriendo, aun le duele el tobillo por la caída de ayer, pero lo menos que quiere es volver a tener a Andrew de frente, así que en cuanto llega a su auto lo aborda y sale a toda velocidad.

**Calles de Tokio.**

Mientras tanto, el auto amarillo de Zoycite se detiene en una solitaria calle y marca el numero de su jefe el cual le contesta enseguida.

_-¿Qué sucede Zoycite, has estado vigilando a ese estupido americano__?- Cuestiona Neflyte._

-Por supuesto señor y lo que le voy a decir no le va a gustar nada.- Responde la joven.- Vi saliendo del lugar a su prometida, con el maquillaje corrido y el cabello desaliñado, subió rápidamente al auto y salio de las oficinas esas que están donde se va a inaugurar el hotel de los americanos. Después salio el tipo rubio tras ella, por cierto traía la camisa entreabierta.

_-No necesito detalles estupida, se perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo la zorra de Makoto ahí dentro.- Termina diciendo el hombre y __después cuelga._

**Mansión**** Kino.**

Después de haber conducido por las calles de Tokio, finalmente Makoto llega hasta su casa. La noche anterior prácticamente se la había pasado despierta con Andrew, así que siente un terrible dolor de cabeza y de nuevo siente que el dolor en su tobillo ha regresado.

-Soy una estupida, como me fui a revolcar una vez mas con ese idiota.- Se reprende así misma.- Dios mío porque no puedo sacarlo de mi corazón a pesar de que se que no me ama y solo se burla de mi.- Se repite la joven.

Makoto de pronto se observa en el espejo retrovisor y se da cuenta de que su cabello luce desordenado y el maquillaje esta un poco corrido en su cara. Así que baja del auto y se dirige hacia la puerta de la mansión esperando que su tía no haya notado su ausencia, ya que eso le causaría preocupaciones.

Al tocar la puerta inmediatamente le habre Kasumi, una de las empleadas de limpieza y entra.

-¡Que bueno que aparece señorita Makoto, sus tíos y sus amigas han estado muy preocupadas por usted!- Exclama la empleada.

-Oh, buenos días Kasumi, vera, avísele a mi tía que ya llegue, iré a mi habitación, la verdad me duele la cabeza.- Dice la joven.- ¿Podrías prepararme un te de manzana y canela y me lo llevas a mi cuarto por favor?- Cuestiona la joven.

-Desde luego señorita.

Makoto sigue caminando dentro de la habitación, pero al pasar por la sala de visitas se encuentra con la mirada de sus tíos y sus tres amigas que estaban esperándola.

-Makoto, hasta que apareces… ¿Dónde estabas?- Cuestiona la señora Cebella preocupada...

Makoto no sabe que responder, cierto que ya no era una niña y su tía no la regañaba por no dormir en casa, pero de igual manera siempre le dejaba avisado cuando pensaba no llegar a dormir. Bien podría confesarle que se había acostado con Andrew, después de todo consideraba a su tía como una madre y sabía que la comprendería, pero lo que menos quería es que las chicas lo supieran.

-Yo estuve en casa de una amiga.- Responde Makoto mientras sus tres amigas la miran sorprendidas…

**Hola!:**

**Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero no les parezca demasiado tedioso de leer, ya que la mayor parte se centra en las discusión entre Makoto y Andrew a causa de la bruja de Naru, que de alguna u otra forma es culpable de manera indirecta de que Makoto haya compartido algo mas que unos besos con Andrew hahaha.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que leen y sobre todo a aquellos que dejan sus comentarios.**

**Ellie-Kino: Por supuesto que tu mente pervertida no se equivoco jajaja, bien que sabias que en ese encuentro iba a haber algo mas, y si de alguna manera a veces los golpes físicos ayudan a sentir menos los dolores del alma, pero bueno al menos a Makoto no se le hizo que Andrew la agarrara a fregadazos porque la única que tiraba golpes era ella.**

**Leonor de Eboli: Me imagino que en efecto andabas ocupada, el final de ciclo escolar siempre es pesado y lo entiendo. Me da gusto verte de nuevo por aquí.**

**Nick-Rivers: Gracias por tus comentarios a ti también, espero pronto me digas que te parece este capitulo.**

**Buenas noches a todos.**

**Atte.**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	14. Chapter 14 Pink Roses

**Rosas.**

Makoto observa que su preocupada tía ya esta mas tranquila, pero en el rostro de sus amigas puede percibir que estas no le creen. De pronto observa con Mina la ve insistente mientras se toca el cuello, por lo que Makoto se imagina a que se refiere su amiga y se hecha el cabello para enfrente.

-Tía, anoche estuve en casa de Akane, ¿si la recuerdas verdad?. Esa chica que estudiaba conmigo en la facultad de gastronomía. Después de irme de la casa de Rei me la encontré y platicamos por largas horas, fuimos a un antro y me caí.- Dice Makoto a su tía señalándole su tobillo hinchado.- Después me llevo a su casa, me encontraba muy adolorida así que no quería manejar.- Termina de decir Makoto aquella mentira en la que la única verdad era el accidente de su tobillo.

-Makoto, se que no eres una niña, pero estuve muy preocupada por ti, incluso tus amigas también se preocuparon.- Le dice la señora Mika.- Te quiero mucho Mako, no vuelvas a hacerlo por favor..

-Te lo prometo tía, ahora subiré a mi cuarto, creo que necesito un baño relajante en la tina y después tomarme un te para quitarme todo este estrés y dolor de cabeza.

Makoto camina hacia las escaleras para subir a la planta alta de la mansión donde tiene su recamara y le hace una seña a las chicas que inmediatamente entienden que Makoto quiere que suban…

**Hansford Hotel Corporation.**

Andrew se vuelve a recostar una vez mas en el sofá, a pesar de que había pasado una noche maravillosa con Makoto se sentía un poco cansado, había pasado gran parte de la noche despierto contemplando a la chica dormir encima de el.

Se siente agradecido con la vida de que su secretaria le haya pedido el día de descanso, ya que no seria muy grato que lo viera en esa situación, con la camisa rota y la espalda arañada. De pronto escucha el sonido de su Messenger y disgustado de que interrumpan sus pensamientos se acerca a la lap TOP en su escritorio.

_**: **__Andrew ¿Dónde te has metido?... Te he estado hablando a tu celular y no contestas. Recuerda que es importante que me devuelvas la llamada, en dos semanas se va a inaugurar el hotel en Japón y quiero que todo este perfecto. Recuerda que el bien de la cadena hotelera esta en tus manos. Háblame pronto._

Andrew observa que su padre se encuentra conectado pero siente un poco de pereza de hablar con el, sobre todo porque sabe que la platica giraría alrededor de la inauguración del dichoso hotel.

No era precisamente que Andrew tuviera pereza por el hecho de tener que trabajar y tomar parte de los negocios de su familia, pero en ese momento no tenia cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera Makoto, la mujer de su vida. Irónicamente su padre quien siempre había estado en contra de su relación con Makoto era quien prácticamente lo había orillado a ir a Japón para inaugurar un hotel mas de la corporación.

Decidido a no hablar con su padre, Andrew le baja el volumen a su lap top para no escuchar cuando su padre le este hablando. De pronto voltea hacia su izquierda y observa tirado en el piso un pequeño aparato rosa que le llama la atención. Rápidamente lo levanta y se da cuenta que es el celular de Makoto.

-El celular de Makoto.- Piensa en voz alta el joven mientras recuerda como la noche anterior la chica había apagado y lanzado al piso el molesto aparato que no paraba de timbrar y que bien podría haber sido un detonante para interrumpir aquel candente encuentro.

El celular se encuentra apagado, pero el muchacho de pronto siente la curiosidad y le dan ganas de encenderlo, seguro al hacerlo le esperaría una autotortura, pues seguramente estaría lleno de mensajes románticos entre Makoto y el odioso de Neflyte.

Algo dentro de si le dice que no esta bien hurgar entre lo ajeno, así que mejor se lo guarda en la bolsa del pantalón y sale de la oficina. A su salida puede observar a los empleados encargados de terminar la decoración del hotel de un lado a otro, solo recordar el porque estaba ahí en Japón lo hacia sentirse molesto y agradecido con su padre. Molesto por la ambición de su padre que lo había mandado a Japón sin tomar en cuenta lo que iba a sentir cuando viera a Makoto y agradecido ya que gracias al dichoso proyecto del hotel en Japón había podido volver a verla.

**Mansión Kino.**

Después de haber subido a su cuarto, Makoto se había metido en la ducha, había llenado la tina de agua y espuma, además de que también había encendido unas velas aromáticas con esencia de vainilla para darse un baño relajante.

Sentada en la tina y con los ojos cerrados no podía mas que pensar en ese encuentro pasional con Andrew, aun podía recordar cada beso, cada caricia, cada rincón de la piel de su amado Andrew.

_-¿Por qué tengo que amar a un idiota?.- Piensa la joven para si misma._

Después de algunos momentos recuerda que sus amigas estaban esperándola afuera en su habitación mientras ella se tomaba la ducha, así que decidida a enfrentarlas sale de la tina.

Mientras se cambia con su pijama, que era un short y un camisón de tirantes, se observa desnuda frente al espejo, puede ver enrojecidos sus pechos y en el lado inquiero de su cuello una marca rojiza, mientras sus labios aun se encuentran hinchados por los besos de Andrew.

-Idiota, estupida, eso es lo que soy una idiota y estupida como pude terminar acostándome con el otra vez.- Se dice molesta la joven así misma frente al espejo.

Finalmente, después de cambiarse con la pijama y secarse el cabello con la secadora sale hacia su recamara donde puede ver a sus amigas sentadas en una mesita dentro de la habitación, cada una con un tazón de te y un pastel de chocolate en el centro.

-¿Ahora si nos dirás donde estuviste anoche?.- Cuestiona Minako.

-Habías dicho que terminaste con Neflyte, pero por tus marcas en el cuello deduzco que se reconciliaron.- Picaramente la chica rubia.

-Chicas, yo no me he reconciliado con Neflyte, en verdad como les dije me encontré con Akane y …-

-Makoto no mientas, sabemos que no estuviste con Akane. Somos amigas acaso no confías en nosotras.- Dice la sacerdotisa.

-Además anoche me encontré a Akane afuera de… bueno no importa donde me la encontré, el caso es que la vi y punto y estaba con su novio.- Termina diciendo Amy que había omitido que se la había encontrado saliendo del hotel a donde ella fuera con Taiki y no precisamente a dormir.

-Bien chicas, tienen razón, no estuve con Akane, pero tampoco me reconcilie con Neflyte.- Termina diciendo Makoto.- Y lo de las marcas en el cuello, bueno no se, me rasguñe yo sola.- Miente la joven a la vez que se ruboriza dejándole saber a sus amigas que mentía una vez mas.

Si bien Makoto sabia que podía bien ocultarles a las chicas que había pasado la noche con Andrew y tal vez se lo creerían, claro con excepción de Rei que la miraba con sus ojos amatistas penetrantes como sabiendo lo que había pasado.

-No me mires así Rei por favor.- Pide Makoto mientras se recuesta en su cama y da un sorbo a la taza de te.

-No te estoy mirando de ninguna manera, y si no quieres contarnos esta bien, tampoco te vamos a presionar.- Responde la sacerdotisa.

-Pero yo quiero que Mako nos cuenta sobre su noche de pasión.- Lloriquea Mina.

Makoto cierra los ojos y respira profundamente. Después de todo, haber pasado la noche con Andrew la había causado una confusión enorme de sentimientos, de pronto se sentía feliz porque en su corazón había sentido que las palabras de Andrew habían sido sinceras cuando le hacia el amor anoche, pero por otro lado la razón le decía que todo era una mentira creada por se rubio de ojos azules, tan solo una mentira para satisfacer sus mas bajos deseos sexuales en la cual ella tontamente había vuelto a caer.

-De acuerdo chicas, les diré, pero tiene que quedar entre nosotros, no quiero que lo comenten con nadie.- Dice Makoto con voz seria.- Sobre todo lo digo por ti Mina.- Termina diciendo la joven de ojos verdes mientras clava su mirada en la rubia.

-¿Por qué sobre todo yo?…¿Acaso no confías en mi tanto como en Amy y en Rei?…¿Qué acaso me consideras menos amiga que a ellas?.- Lanza interrogantes la rubia que se había sentido lastimada por la falta de confianza de su amiga.

Makoto se levanta de la cama y se acerca a la mesita con sus amigas, se sienta a un lado de la rubia y la mira con cariño.

-Por supuesto que confío en ti Mina, te quiero tanto como a Amy y Rei a ninguna mas que a la otra. Pero esto que les voy a contar tiene que ver con Andrew, y bueno pues el es tu primo y…-

-¿Te acostaste con Andrew?.- Lanza la interrogante la chica peliazul interrumpiendo a Makoto.

-Si Amy.- Responde Makoto.- Bueno cuando salí de la casa de Rei vine para acá, me encontré a Naru llorando… bueno el caso es que fui a reclamarle a Andrew que hubiera tratado de seducir a Naru cuando éramos novios y…

-¡Naru es una mentirosa, mi primo no seria capaz de eso!.- Defiende la rubia molesta a Andrew.

-¿Y porque no creer que Andrew es el mentiroso eh?…¿Acaso no mintió por tres años haciéndome creer que me amaba solo para acostarse conmigo?.- Cuestiona la joven de ojos verdes con molestia a su amiga.

Mina aprieta sus puños para contenerse, no se siente molesta con Makoto, pues la comprende, entiende que es normal que Makoto le tenga resentimiento a su primo, pues cualquier mujer se sentiría mal después de que su novio al que creyó el amor de su vida la haya dejado de manera tan cruel. Siente ganas de gritarle a Makoto en la cara que su primo siempre la ha amado y sufría por ella, siente el impulso de decirle los motivos que llevaron a Andrew a dejarla, pero sabe que después de todo eso no le corresponde a ella y se detiene.

-Bien chicas, no vallamos a pelear de nuevo, evitémonos hablar a favor o en contra de Andrew o de nuevo saldremos mal.- Trata de poner calma entre sus amigas la pelinegra.- Simplemente que Makoto nos cuente lo que nos tiene que contar y ya.

-Amigas, me acosté con Andrew, así de sencillo, fui a buscarlo al lugar donde van a abrir el mugroso hotel de su familia y pues bueno me caí de las escaleras, después me llevo para su oficina. Empezó a llover y el imbecil no me dejo ir y pues lo demás ya se lo imaginan.-Termina diciendo Makoto.

-¿Fue por eso que no me contestaste el teléfono entonces?.- Cuestiona Amy que recuerda haberle llamado a su amiga en la noche.- Pues ya veo que estabas muy ocupada querida y aunque bueno aunque yo estoy de tu lado y odio a Andrew por lo que te hizo ay que reconocer que el desgraciado no esta del todo mal…

**Calles de Tokio.**

Después de haber salido de la oficina, Andrew había salido en su auto directo a la casa de Darien, que es donde estaba viviendo mientras estuviera en Japón. En su cara se nota el desvelo pues se había despertado varias veces en la noche para comprobar que Makoto realmente había dormido en sus brazos y que no había sido un sueño, lleva la camisa puesta la cual trae abierta dejando a la vista un poco de piel, pues la chica de ojos verdes se había encargado de hacer caer los botones de esta. A su lado observa el celular en color rosa de la joven el cual aun no había encendido, entonces llevado por la curiosidad se estaciona frente al parque Jubangai, toma el celular y sin pensarlo mucho lo enciende.

-Esto no esta bien.- Se reprende a si mismo cuando al encender el celular observa una foto del rostro de su adorada Makoto en el fondo de pantalla.

Rápidamente y sin dar tiempo a arrepentirse pulsa las teclas hasta llegar a la bandeja de entrada de celular donde ve que la joven tiene dos mensajes sin leer, no estaba interesado en hurgar entre los mensajes privado de la joven, pero al leer que los mensajes eran enviados por Neflyte no puede aguantar la curiosidad y los empieza a leer.

"_Makoto mi amor, tenemos que volver, no puedes romper nuestro compromiso así como así. Respóndeme"_

"_Makoto, por favor, los planes para la boda ya están listos, no puedes cancelar la boda así como así y menos por ese odioso tipo que no te merece. El ni nadie te amara nunca como yo."._

Al terminar de leer el ultimo mensaje, Andrew siente que el corazón le da un brinco de alegría, se sentía mejor de saber que Makoto había cancelado su compromiso, pero el segundo mensaje donde había leído que Makoto lo dejaba muy posiblemente por amar a otro lo hacia feliz. Algo en su interior le decía que la hermosa joven de ojos verdes lo seguía amando, pues aunque se portaba muy grosera con el, anoche mientras hacían el amor había visto esa dulzura en su mirada, la misma con la que lo miraba en su adolescencia.

-¡Makoto, mi Makoto no se va a casar!.- Grita el joven en ingles dentro del auto sintiéndose feliz. Teniendo la esperanza de que aun tenia una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con su Makoto.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la ciudad la joven sacerdotisa de ojos amatistas y corto cabello negro camina por la ciudad con una bolsa de mandado.

_-Zafiro porque no me has buscado, te hecho de menos.- Piensa la joven que se había enamorado._

La chica esta tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que esta a punto de cruzarse la calle con el semáforo en rojo, cuando alguien la toma con fuerza del brazo y la hace girar logrando que el mandado se salga de la bolsa.

-¿Tu?.- Cuestiona la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro al tener frente a ella al hombre de ojos azul que la había cautivado.- No te había visto en varios días, que gusto verte.

-Iba a cruzarse el semáforo en rojo Señorita Ion…¿En que estaba pensando?.- Cuestiona Zafiro todavía asustado de imaginarse que la joven hubiera tenido un accidente.- ¿Qué acaso una miko no percibe el sentido del peligro?-

-La verdad no me di cuenta del semáforo en rojo y si quieres saber en que estaba pensando, pues déjame decirte que tu eres el culpable, te has metido en mi pensamiento y en mi corazón Zafiro y eso logra que hasta la mejor miko pierda su equilibrio.- Responde la joven dejando en silencio al muchacho.

-No digas esas cosas Hotaru, solo eres una adolescente.

-Si una adolescente, pero tu también te mueres por mi, acéptalo.- Le dice la joven que después se acerca a el y lo besa en los labios.

Zafiro siente que no puede controlar sus impulsos por estar cerca de la joven miko, pero de pronto al separarse por la falta de aire la mira con dureza.

-Hino por favor, yo soy mayor que tu, tengo 24 años y tu eres una adolescente, eres una menor de edad y yo soy un policía lo cual implica que estar contigo es un delito.- Le responde el joven.

-A mi no me importa la edad, yo te quiero y tu sientes lo mismo aunque lo niegues. Además algún día seré mayor de edad, ocho años de diferencia no son muchos.

-No solo lo digo por eso Hotaru Hino, eso es lo de menos, sabes que mi trabajo es peligroso y no puedo involucrarme sentimentalmente con nadie. Además solo me gustas, como me puede gustar cualquier otra mujer y eso es todo.-

La joven siente que las palabras de Zafiro le han roto el corazón en pedazos. Entonces lo mira con dureza y levanta su mano sintiendo el impulso de darle una bofetada, pero arrepentida se detiene mientras las lagrimas empiezan a aflorar de sus ojos.

Hotaru sin decir mas se da la media vuelta y se aleja corriendo olvidando recoger el mandado.

-Hotaru espera…- Grita el joven. Pero de pronto la ve perderse entre la multitud.

Zafiro regresa a la esquina donde el mandado aun se encuentra tirado y lo recoge depositando todo de nuevo en aquella bolsa de plástico. El joven esta dispuesto a buscar a la joven entre la multitud cuando sus ojos se fijan en un muchacho alto de cabello negro y ojos azules que lo mira, el cual lleva tomado de la mano a una pequeña niña de cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas.

-¡Darien!.- Exclama Zafiro emocionado.

-¡Zafiro, hermano que gusto verte!.- Contento Darien camina hacia el muchacho tan parecido a el y se dan un fuerte abrazo.

-Hermano tengo poco mas de un mes que regrese a Japón, no te había visto, no has ido a casa, mamá, papá y Setsuna te extrañan.

-Si y yo también los extraño a todos.- Responde Zafiro con pesar, quien se había alejado de su familia, ya que no quería que su trabajo los pusiera en peligro.- ¿Quién es esta linda niña?.- Cuestiona Zafiro.- No me digas que es…

-Si Zafiro, ella es mi pequeña Usagi, es la hija que tuve con Serena, la novia de la que te platicaba cuando hablábamos por teléfono.-

-¿Quién es el papi?.- Cuestiona la niña rubia.

-Hija, el es tu tío Zafiro, es mi hermano.- Le dice Darien a la pequeña.

-¡Increíble, tengo otro tío además de mi tío Andrew!.- Exclama la niña emocionada.- Sabes tío Zafiro, yo soy la favorita de mi tío Andrew, así que espero también ser tu sobrina favorita.

Zafiro sonríe al ver a su sobrina de la que ya conocía su existencia pero nunca antes había visto en persona.

-Tu no me conocías pequeña Usagi, pero ya he visto fotos de cuando eras bebe, y siempre has sido mi sobrina preferida.- Le responde el joven a la vez que le acaricia el rubio cabello.

-Zafiro, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar hermano, papá ya me comento sobre lo que ahora haces. Se que dejaste la universidad y que ahora te dedicas a…-Aquí Darien hace una pausa pues no quiere tomar un tema tan delicado delante de su hija.- Bueno hermano, yo te quiero ayudar, deberíamos de tener una charla a solas de hermano a hermano.

Zafiro agacha la mirada, pues dentro de todo le da tristeza que su familia piense que anda en malos pasos. Le gustaría sincerarse con ellos, pero sabe que el trabajo al que se dedica podría poner en peligro a toda la familia Chiba.

-Hermano, las cosas no son como mamá y papá piensan, y si con alguien podría sincerarme es contigo. Pero otro día a solas hablamos.- Le responde Zafiro.

-¿Podrías darme tu dirección para ir a visitarte?.-

-Mejor tu dame la tuya.

-De acuerdo hermano, esta es mi dirección.- Dice Darien extrayendo una tarjeta personal de su cartera en la cual viene apuntada la dirección de su casa.- Ahí estoy viviendo con mi cuñado, el hermano de Serena, si quieres ir en estos días ahí me encontraras, pero la próxima semana voy a mudarme a casa con papá y mamá.

**Mansión Kino, algunas horas después**

Han pasado varias horas desde que Makoto había subido a su habitación, las chicas aun seguían con ella, habían pasado la tarde juntas e inclusive se les había subido la comida a la habitación. Makoto aun seguía vistiendo su pijama.

-Bien chicas, creo que yo ya me tengo que ir, son las 7 de la tarde y ya he dejado mucho tiempo sola a Hotaru.- Dice la sacerdotisa.

-Yo también tengo que irme, he olvidado que tengo una cita con Seiya a las 8 y apenas me alcanzara el tiempo para ponerme linda para el.- Recuerda la hermosa rubia de ojos azules.

Amy como buena doctora que es, mira insistente a su amiga de ojos verdes como queriendo preguntar algo y sin rodeos pregunta lo que había estado rondando por su mente.

-Mako, quisiera saber una cosa…¿se cuidaron tu y Andrew ayer?.- Cuestiona la peliazul.

Makoto que hasta ahora no había pensado en ese detalle, se levanta del piso alarmada, camina hacia su tocador y abre uno de sus cajones del cual extrae una agenda y la abre.

-¡Ahhh!.- Lanza un grito la joven de ojos verdes mientras en su rostro se refleja la angustia.

-¿Qué sucede Makoto?.- Cuestiona la sacerdotisa que camina a su lado.

-Soy una estupida, como pude acostarme con alguien sin tomar precauciones, soy una imbecil chicas, estoy en el periodo de ovulación.- Alarmada la joven de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?.- Cuestiona Minako.- Eso quiere decir que tal vez puedo tener un lindo sobrinito.

-Mina por favor no es el momento.- La reprende Rei.

Amy se levanta y camina hacia su amiga que se encuentra presa de pánico, mientras saca algo que ha extraído de su bolsa.

-Makoto, lo que hiciste es una actividad riesgosa, creo que no tengo que explicarte que puedes quedar embarazada si tienes relaciones en tu periodo, bueno eso se lo he explicado a cientos de adolescentes que han sido atendidas por mi.- Dice la peliazul.- Querida, espero por tu bien que no vallas a embarazarte, por lo pronto tomate esto, son pastillas de emergencia, son efectivas si se toman antes de que pasen 72 horas después del acto sexual.

-Amy por favor no empieces con tus discursos.- Dice la rubia.

Makoto camina asustada hacia la mesita donde se encuentra una jarra de agua y se sirve en un vaso, después se traga la píldora que le ha dado Amy.

-¿Con esto es seguro que no me embarazo verdad Amy?.- Cuestiona Makoto con voz suplicante.

-Mira querida, la píldora es eficaz en alrededor de un 95% de los casos, aunque no te ocultare que me ha tocado atender mujeres que a pesar de tomarla quedaron embarazadas.

-Eso no sucederá conmigo, yo no puedo quedar dentro de ese pequeño 5% no yo, no puedo tener un hijo de ese imbecil no.- Molesta Makoto

-Makoto, tranquilízate, te puede hacer mal estar nerviosa, mejor esperemos algunas días mas a que venga tu menstruación, mejor por ahora relájate.- Aconseja la sacerdotisa.

Después de algunos momentos las chicas se despiden dejando sola a Makoto dentro de su habitación.

La joven de ojos verdes se tira a su cama aun con el cabello revuelto, sin duda esperar a ver que la píldora haya surtido efecto le parecerá eterno. Aun se siente cansada, así que desea dormir todo el día hasta mañana, pero entonces su tía Mika llama a la puerta.

-Makoto, ha venido Neflyte a visitarte.- Escucha la voz de su tía del otro lado de la puerta.

_-¡Joder, tan solo quería dormir y a Neflyte se le ocurre venir a visitarme!.- Reniega la chica en silencio_

-Dile que ya voy tía, me arreglare rápidamente.- Responde Makoto.

Makoto se levanta de la cama y camina directo hacia su guardarropa pensando en que ponerse. No tenia humor de arreglarse ese día y ver a Neflyte menos. En ese momento se repudiaba a si misma por amar a Andrew y no a Neflyte que según ella creía era un hombre integro y bueno…

**Templo Hikawa.**

Rei se encuentra parada frente a la estufa mientras prepara unas hamburguesas para cenar con su hermana.

-Sabes que la cocina no se me da Hotaru, no soy tan bueno como Mako en esto, pero al menos las hamburguesas me quedan decentes.- Dice la sacerdotisa de largo cabello, pero su hermana parece no escucharla.- ¿Hotaru que te sucede?.- Cuestiona la sacerdotisa.

-Ahh… no nada.- Responde Hotaru.- Rei…¿te sentiste muy triste cuando Kaido desistió de casarse contigo por mi culpa?.- Cuestiona Hotaru.

Rei apaga la estufa y camina hacia la mesita donde se encuentra sentada su hermana la cual tiene algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Hotaru, hermanita no digas eso, tu eras aun mas pequeña, yo no te podía dejar sola y tampoco quería hacerlo. Si me dolió que Kaido me dejara, pero si lo hizo es porque hombres como el no valen la pena.- Le responde Rei.

-Rei, yo quiero que tu seas feliz.-

-Y lo soy, tu y mi trabajo me hacen feliz, me siento muy satisfecha.-

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a tener novio.- Dice Hotaru.

-No necesito un novio hermanita. Pero ya que estamos hablando de eso dime una cosa…¿Quién es el hombre del que estas enamorada?.- Cuestiona Rei.

Hotaru mira sorprendida a su hermana de que le haya preguntado eso y siente que se le va la voz.

-Somos dos Mikos hermanita, sabes que no nos podemos ocultar nada.- Vuelve a hablar Rei.

-No estoy enamorada de nadie Rei. Sabes que voy afuera, necesito respirar un poco de aire, en unos 15 minutos que tengas listas las hamburguesas vuelvo.¿No te molesta?.- Cuestiona Hotaru.

-Anda ve hermanita, aun tengo que picar las verduras.- Dice Rei.

Hotaru sale fuera de la cocina y camina por afuera del templo. De pronto parado en los escalones observa la alta figura de Zafiro el cual lleva un ramo de rosas blancas en la mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Cuestiona Hotaru al verlo.

-Perdóname Hotaru, sabes que no eres cualquier chica, yo también te quiero.- Le responde el joven que camina hacia ella y le entrega el ramo de rosas.- Son para ti Hotaru.

La hermosa Miko toma entre sus delicadas manos las rosas blancas y sonríes.

-Son lindas, gracias.- Responde la joven.- Por un momento pensé que de verdad no me amabas.

Zafiro sonríe y acaricia la mejilla de la joven la cual cierra los ojos y suspira.

-Entonces veo que tus poderes de Miko no están funcionando del todo bien. Se supone que una Miko puede percibir las emociones de los demás.- Responde el joven mirándola mientras le sonríe.

-Si funcionan mi amor, pero no como tu crees. Tampoco soy adivina.- Responde Hotaru.

-Tal vez no seas adivina, pero si eres divina.- Les responde Zafiro y después se acerca a los labios de la jovencita atrapándolos con los suyos.

-Te amo Zafiro, te amo.- Responde la jovencita después de que se separan por la falta de aire.

-¿Estas consciente de que ahora sere un policía encubierto que se convertirá en un corrupto?.- Cuestiona el joven.- Porque soy mayor que tu y si Rei quiere me puede meter a la cárcel.

-No lo hará, ella es muy temperamental y algo mandona, pero sabrá entenderlo. Claro se lo diremos mas adelante.- Responde la chica.

-Por lo pronto tendremos que mantener nuestra relación en secreto, no quiero ponerte en peligro.

-Zafiro, no te preocupes, mas peligroso era que me rompieras el corazón haciéndome creer que no me amas.

-Hotaru, la comida esta lista.- Se escucha la voz de Rei que grita desde dentro de la cocina.

Hotaru de pronto sale de su mundo donde solo existen ella y Zafiro al escuchar la voz de su hermana mayor.

-Mi amor, tienes que irte o Rei te puede ver.- Asustada la joven.

-Ya veo, te veo el lunes a la salida del colegio. Te amo mi Hotaru.- Responde el joven que se acerca y le da un beso en los labios.

-Yo también te amo Zafiro, adiós amor, cuídate.- Responde la joven.

Hotaru observa como su enamorado desaparece de su vista y esta dispuesta a regresar a la cocina cuando recuerda el ramo de rosas blancas, las cuales debía ocultar de la vista de Rei, así que antes de ir a comer con su hermana camina hacia su cuarto para dejar el ramo de rosas blancas.

**Mansión Kino.**

En la sala de la mansión Kino se encuentra sentado el apuesto hombre de larga cabellera castaña, a su lado, la señorita Osaka se encuentra junto a el.

-Veo que vienes dispuesto a recuperar a la idiota de mi prima.- Burlona la joven al observar que Neflyte lleva un ramo de rosas rojas para la chica.

-Claro Naru, no voy a perder la fortuna de los Kino, solo mirar esta mansión que es enorme me hace suponer que Makoto debe de tener mucho dinero en el banco.

-La herencia que le dejaron mis tíos a esa perra es inmensa, pero recuerda que el dinero no será para ti solo, lo compartirás conmigo.

-Así será, tu eres la que me gusta.- Responde Neflyte.- _Eres mas idiota que tu prima Naru Osaka, pensar que compartiré el dinero contigo, por supuesto me interesa el dinero de tu prima, pero también me interesa tenerla en la cama.- Piensa el joven._

Makoto llega hasta la sala donde se encuentra Neflyte esperándola, se da cuenta que Naru le había estado haciendo compañía para que no se aburriera lo cual lo agradece.

No tenia humor de recibir visitas, por lo cual se había puesto algo que la hiciera sentir cómoda, un pantalón de mezclilla que se pegaba a su cuerpo, una blusa en color turquesa que dejaba al descubierto un poco de su plano abdomen, una sencilla chaqueta en color café ya que el día era un poco fresco, unos sencillos zapatos de piso en color turquesa y una mascada en el cuello del mismo color, la cual se había puesto para tapar las marcas rojizas que tenia en el cuello, su cabellera la llevaba recogida en una coleta.

-Hola mi amor, te vez hermosa.- Dice Neflyte que se para y le entrega el ramo de rosas a la chica.- Son para ti, espero que te gusten.

-Gracias Neflyte.- Responde la joven al tomar las rosas.

Makoto amaba las flores de todo tipo, mas sin embargo parecía que Neflyte aun no la conocía del todo bien pues las rosas rojas no eran precisamente sus favoritas.

_8 años atrás._

_Makoto acababa de salir de clases ese día de invierno. Era su cumpleaños numero 16 y sus amigas se habían encargado de regalarle un vestido, libros, un álbum de fotografías donde aparecían todas juntas y unas zapatillas. Pero aun se sentía incompleta pues le faltaba el regalo de su novio._

_-Creo que Andrew no se acordó de mi cumpleaños.- Comenta la joven de ojos verdes con tristeza.- Ni siquiera me ha mandado un mensaje de texto ni me ha hablado por teléfono._

_-Cuñadita por supuesto que se acuerda, toda la semana lo ha tenido presente, pero recuerda que todo el día hemos estado en la escuela, al día todavía le faltan muchas horas para que se acaba.- Responde la rubia de coletas._

_De pronto Makoto observa que Mina, Rei y Amy que se encuentran frente a ella y a la rubia sonríen maliciosas._

_-¿Qué sucede ustedes que se traen?.- Cuestiona la chica de grandes ojos verdes._

_De pronto Makoto siente que unos brazos le rodean la cintura y se sobresalta cuando siente un beso en su mejilla._

_-Feliz cumpleaños preciosa.- Escucha de pronto en su oído la voz de Andrew.- ¿Pensaste que se me había olvidado tu día?.- Cuestiona el chico._

_La joven se da la vuelta para quedar de frente a su amado y lo observa feliz._

_-Andrew mi amor, te acordaste de mi te amo.- Le responde la chica._

_-¡Mi amor, mi Mako feliz cumpleaños!.- Exclama el joven.- Esto es para ti, se que te gustan las flores, hubiera querido regalarte rosas rojas pero no encontré preciosa, recorrí todas las florerías de Tokio y no tuve suerte solo encontré rosas en color rosado.- Responde el joven rubio que en verdad se había esperado por encontrar las tan comunes rosas rojas, pero parecía que ese día el mundo hubiera conspirado en su contra poniéndole a la vista solo rosas en ese color rosado._

_¡Mi amor me encantan, son hermosas!.- Exclama la joven feliz.- Las rosas de este color son mis favoritas, me gustan mas que las rojas, todos los novios regalan rosas rojas pero a mi me gustan mas en este color, siempre me han gustado._

_Andrew sonríe mas tranquilo de haber encontrado el regalo perfecto para su novia y conocer un poco mas sobre sus gustos._

_-Entonces te regalare rosas de color rosa siempre…¿De acuerdo preciosa?.- Cuestiona el joven rubio._

_-Si mi amor, me encantan te amo, eres el mejor novio que pude haber tenido te amo.- Feliz la joven de ojos verdes._

_-Yo también te amo con todo mi corazón.- Le responde Andrew mientras la abraza y le da un beso en los labios._

_-¡Que romántico, que escena tan linda!.- Exclama la joven pelinegra.- Bien Andrew, es el cumpleaños de Makoto, sabemos que es tu novia que la adoras y que seguro quieres celebrarle el cumpleaños tu solo, pero en los últimos años hemos sido nosotras quien se lo celebramos, así que tendrás que prestarnos a tu novia un rato._

_Andrew y Makoto entonces recuerdan que no son ellos dos solos en el mundo y voltean hacia donde se encuentran las cuatro chicas._

_-Bueno creo que ustedes ya la tuvieron mucho tiempo ahora en clases.- Responde Andre mientras sonríe y abraza posesivamente a su novia._

_-Si Andrew ya sabemos que Makoto es toda tuya tu novia, pero nosotros también queremos estar con ella.- Suplica Minako._

_-Chicas no se preocupen, dejare que mi Makoto pase el día con ustedes desde ahorita hasta las 5 de la tarde, después de esa hora la tendré para mi todo el día.-_

_-Valla, ahora resulta que mis amigas y mi novio hablan de mi como si fuera un objeto.- Finge molestia la chica de ojos verdes._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¿Te parece si salimos un rato para platicar Makoto?.- Cuestiona Neflyte a la joven.

-Neflyte, no quiero lastimarte, pero de eso ya hablamos el otro día y…-

-Por favor.- Suplica el joven de larga cabellera castaña.

-Prima, no seas mala, al menos escúchalo, mira que el te adora.- Aconseja Naru.

-De acuerdo, vallamos al restaurante, no he ido todo el día para allá y me gustaría saber como están las cosas.- Pide la joven de ojos verdes

-Como tu digas Makoto.

La joven de ojos verdes camina hacia la salida de su casa con el ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos y después sube al auto de Neflyte el cual empieza a conducir por las calles de Tokio. De pronto la joven nota que dos carros los van siguiendo.

-¿Qué sucede con esos tipos que nos siguen?.- Cuestiona Makoto a su novio.

-Son mis guardaespaldas personales.- Responde el joven.- Desde que el imbecil americano me provoco he decidido llevar siempre a esos hombres que me respalden, el muy imbecil me pudo haber dejado desfigurado, así que quien quiera volver a tocarme tendrá que vérselas con mis hombres.

-Creo que estas exagerando, Andrew no es una persona peligrosa.- Responde Makoto.

Mientras tanto, el auto de Andrew circula por las calles de Tokio, había descansado todo el día por lo que se sentía lleno de energías.

Ese día después de tanto pensarlo había decidido ir al restaurante Kino's Delicious, pues quería ver a su Makoto para hablar con ella, sabia que ahí la podía encontrar y la vería con el pretexto de entregarle su celular.

**Kino's Delicious.**

Makoto y Neflyte platican afuera del restaurante, la joven de ojos verdes se encuentra recargada por fuera, en el lado de la puerta del copiloto del auto, mientras platica con Neflyte.

-Neflyte, eres un buen hombre, pero sabes que no te amo, tu mereces a una mujer que este dispuesta a amarte como tu lo mereces y esa no soy yo.- Dice Makoto que a pesar de todo le dolía lastimar al joven, pero sabia que era lo mejor.

-Makoto yo te amo, te prometo que me esforzare y lograre que me ames, hare que saques de tu corazón a ese estupido americano.- Trata de convencer Neflyte a la chica.

-No menciones a Andrew, el es un hombre que no vale nada y tampoco estoy interesada en tener una relación con el.

-Makoto por favor.- Suplica el joven.- _Maldita perra desgraciada sino vuelves conmigo me encargare de desaparece de este mundo a tu estupido extranjero, tu dinero tiene que ser mío no de el.- Piensa el joven en silencio._

-Neflyte, no abra boda es mi ultima palabra. Y no te preocupes, cuando la gente me pregunte diré que fuiste tu quien termino conmigo, para que no te apenas.- Responde la joven.

De pronto el celular de Neflyte suena y lo contesta de mal modo.

-¿Qué quieres Malachite?.- Cuestiona.- Estoy ocupado con mi novia…esperame un poco.

Neflyte observa a Makoto y entonces habla:

-Makoto, me hablo Malachite, tiene algo que importante que decirme, tu sabe es de la agencia, sobre un cliente, voy al baño a hablar por teléfono, aquí afuera se escucha mucho ruido, ahora vuelvo.- Dice Neflyte a la chica.

-No te preocupes, ve.- Responde la joven.

Despues de que Neflyte desaparece de su vista, Makoto se siente mas tranquila. Aunque le duele lastimar los sentimientos del joven sabe que a la larga será lo mejor para los dos.

De pronto Makoto se da cuenta de que ha empezado a oscurecer y las estrella empiezan a salir en el firmamento.

_-Porque no puedo amar al hombre correcto.- Piensa en silencio la muchacha de ojos verdes mientras mira hacia el cielo._

De pronto un auto negro se estaciona a un lado del auto de Neflyte, donde la joven se encuentra recargada, del cual para su sorpresa baja un hombre rubio de ojos azules.

-Mi amor, que coincidencia encontrarte afuera del restaurante.- Dice Andrew mientras baja del auto.- Pensé que tendría que entrar y pedir a uno de los empleados que me comunicara contigo.- Dice el joven.

-¿Qué haces aquí Andrew?.- Cuestiona la joven sintiendo que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho.- Fui muy clara esta mañana y no te quiero ver, no te quiero en mi vida.

Andrew se acerca a la joven y coloca sus brazos alredor de ella mientras acerca sus labio al oído de ella.

-Pues tus ojos me dicen que mientes, que te da gusto verme aquí y ahora.- Le susurra el joven al oído.- Te amo Makoto, dame una oportunidad, te juro que siempre te he amado y no te deje por falta de amor.

-No me interesa escucharte, además estoy comprometida con Neflyte Sanjoi y me voy a casar con el.- Responde la joven.

-Mentirosa, tu sabes que no te vas a casar con el, no me mientas, lo terminaste porque no lo amas.- Le dice Andrew mirándola a los ojo.

Makoto traga saliva, la asusta que Andrew sea capaz de adivinar sus sentimientos hacia el y que la quiera utilizar nuevamente para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales como ya lo había hecho en el pasado….

**Hola!**

**Bien chicas, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de esta historia de amor. Pero que metiche es Andrew ¿verdad?…Miren que yo personalmente pienso que revisar los mensajes ajenos del celular de una persona es de muy mal gusto y sin embargo termine haciendo que Andrew el galán de la historia se pusiera a leer los mensajes de Mako, acepto tomatazos por esto, no importa que bien los recibiré con gusto.**

**Ahora antes que nada les agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer cada capitulo que publico.**

**MarinaQuino: Me da gusto que te hayas animado a dejarme un comentario, siempre es bueno saber lo que opinan los lectores sobre el trabajo que uno hace. Me da gusto que al igual que yo seas una Mako-fan, ahora ya se que las do compartimos algo y eso es ser fans de Mako. Espero que te guste el capitulo. Por cierto quería contactarte pero veo que no tienes cuenta en fanfictión, si gustas puedes mandarme tu email y te agrego. Esperare que me digas mas adelante que te parece este capitulo.**

**Yeyé-Kino: Chica, gracias por ser tan constante y dejarme tu comentario en cada capitulo, y pues si acertaste, suponías que el capitulo anterior era lemon y si que lo fue. Pero en fin tan pervertida eres tu por leerlo y yo por escribirlo, a mi también me encanto el lemon que leí en tu fic y espero pronto la continúes.**

**Nick-River: Amiga, que gusto me da haberte contactado por msn, eres una pervertida mas aparte de Ellie y yo, haha, gracias por haberme recomendado el poema, ya lo leí y me encanto, aparte que pude visualizar a Makoto porque el verde cómo tu dices es su color y me dio mas ideas para el cachondeo ajajá. Así las tendré bien contentas a ti y a Ellie que son unas pervertidas y claro yo también porque me encanta escribir ese tipo de escenas. **

**Ellie, Nick y yo nos iremos al infierno por pervertidas ajajá….¿Quién nos quiere acompañar?…**

**Bien chicas, mucha gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior y también al resto de lectores. Por ultimo y antes de irme quiero hacer una aclaracion en cuanto al titulo de este capitulo. Se que este es un fic perteneciente al fandom en español, el titulo de este capitulo como veran esta titulado como "pink roses", que significa rosas rosas en español, en un principio pense en ponerlo asi, pero no me gusta como suena.  
**

**Tengan buen fin de semana.**

**Atte.:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	15. Chapter 15 Entre la espada y la pared

**Entre la espada y la pared: Andrew o Neflyte.**

Makoto se encuentra recargada en el auto, mientras Andrew tiene sus brazos a cada lado de ella impidiéndole huir de su lado. La joven de grandes ojos verdes se pregunta como es que Andrew se ha enterado de que ha terminado con Neflyte, y lo primero que se le viene a la mente es Mina.

-¿Te lo dijo Minako?.- Cuestiona Makoto molesta mientras trata de empujar a Andrew de su lado sin lograrlo.- Es una chismosa, le he dicho que no involucre nuestra amistad contigo.

Andrew sonríe al comprobar que Makoto efectivamente había cortado con Neflyte y saca de la bolsa de su pantalón el celular en color rosa. Despues dirige sus manos hacia las caderas de Makoto depositando el celular en una de las bolsas de su pantalón.

Makoto siente que el corazón le va a estallar cuando siente las manos de Andrew sobre sus caderas, de nuevo siente excitarse al sentir los dedos del rubio a través de la tela de sus jeans.

-No me toques imbecil, no lo hagas.- Suplica Makoto.

-Solo estoy guardándote tu celular, lo olvidaste ayer en la oficina.- Le responde Andrew a la vez que lleva sus manos hacia la delgada cintura de la joven.

-Eres un metiche…¿No sabes que es de mala educación revisar entre los mensajes ajenos?.

-Entonces si es verdad que cortaste con el tipo engreído ese.- Dice Andrew.- Me da gusto, no me gusta para ti, es mas vanidoso que una mujer, es gracioso verlo preocupado por su rostro.- Termina diciendo Andrew con burla.

-¿Qué es lo mejor para mi según tu?.- Cuestiona la joven molesta.

-Tu no mereces ese tipo de hombre.- Le responde Andrew mientras con una mano acaricia la mejilla de la chica.

-Por supuesto que no lo merezco.- Responde Makoto.- Ayer caí muy bajo al acostarme contigo, no soy mas que una basura, claro que para basuras tu ganas el primer lugar.

-Makoto, mi Makoto tu no eres una basura, no digas eso.- Dice Andrew mientras ahora acaricia los brazos de la joven cubiertos por la chaqueta.

-Andrew, déjame tranquila y te voy a pedir un favor mas.- Decidida Makoto.- No quiero que me llames Makoto, nunca mas, de ahora en adelante llámame Señorita Kino o si prefieres mejor puedes llamarme futura Señora Sanjoi, pienso reconciliarme con Neflyte. Yo ahora te llamare Señor Hansford.- Con burla la joven de ojos verdes.

-Oh si, pues no me gusta Mako linda, no te llamare Señora Sanjoi nunca, y no me gusta que me digas Señor Hansford.- Responde Andrew mientras le toma la mano a la joven y la coloca del lado de su corazón.- ¿Puedes sentir mi corazón Makoto?.- Cuestiona Andrew.

-No.- Responde la joven agachando su mirada, a pesar de que puede sentir el corazón acelerado de Andrew al tocarle el pecho.

-Mentirosa, si que lo sientes, sientes mi corazón que late de amor por ti Makoto, y se que sigues siendo tan mía como yo soy tuyo.

-¡Usted nunca fue mío señor Hansford!.- Responde molesta la joven mientras hace un esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar como una niña.

-He dicho que no me gusta que me llames con tanto formalismo.- Dice Andrew.- Si lo vuelves a hacer…-

-¿Qué me va a hacer si lo llamo así Señor Hansford?.- Cuestiona la joven con voz quebradiza.

Andrew le levanta la barbilla con una mano mientras con la otra la toma por la cintura.

-Si lo vuelves a hacer, seguro te voy a besar y no me importa que nos vea tu Neflyte.- Responde el joven viendo los ojos verdes de la joven que brillan con intensidad.

-Señor Hansford.- Balbucea la joven en ingles clavando sus ojos verdes en los color azul de Andrew.

Andrew al escuchar a la joven llamarlo de esa manera aprieta a la joven contra su cuerpo y une sus labios con los de la joven en un beso apasionado., mientras la abraza por la cintura.

Al principio Makoto trata de apartar con sus manos al joven, pero se da cuenta de que es inútil, ya que sentirlo tan cercano siente que la deja sin fueras para rechazarlo y rindiéndose ante sus sentimientos enreda sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven.

-No vuelvas a besarme.- Suplica la joven con voz jadeante después de que sus labios se han separado por un instante.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres que te vuelva a besar?.- Pregunta Andrew a la joven mientras acerca su labios a los de la joven.- Si me lo vuelves a pedir, entonces jamás volveré a besarte.

Makoto no sabe que responder, quisiera decirle que si, que lo desea, pero el orgullo es mas fuerte y se queda callada.

-No me vas a responder Makoto…¿Entonces puedo tomar eso como una respuesta de que si deseas que te bese?.- Cuestiona el joven susurrándole en voz baja al oído de la joven.

La joven de ojos verdes se muerde el labio inferior haciendo que Andrew desea besarla aun con mas ganas. Entonces antes de que el rubio tome la iniciativa, Makoto se acerca a el y lo besa en los labios enredando sus dedos en los cabellos rubios del joven…

**Templo Hikawa.**

Rei y Hotaru se encuentran cenando hamburguesas, mientras la chica de largo cabello negro come con mucho apetito, la otra de cabello corto tiene su plato intacto mientras suspira.

-¿Qué pasa Hotaru?…¿No vas a comer?.- Cuestiona la hermana mayor.- No soy una gran chef como Mako, pero las hamburguesas no me quedan tan mal.

-Ahh…perdon Rei, solo estaba pensando, en realidad no estoy muy hambrienta el día de hoy.

-Si de eso ya me di cuenta…¿Me vas a decir entonces quien es tu enamorado?.- Cuestiona Rei de nuevo.- Alguien de la escuela no puede ser, ya que estudias con puras señoritas.

-Rei… yo no estoy enamorada.

-Claro que lo estas y quiero saberlo todo, tengo que saber si el tipo te confíe…-

En ese momento se escucha que alguien llama a la puerta así que la sacerdotisa se olvida del tema y se levanta. Al abrir la puerta se encuentra a Darien y Usagi frente a ella.

-¡Darien!.- Balbucea la sacerdotisa emocionada. Despues voltea y observa a la pequeña Usagi y le sonríe.- ¡Hola Usa hermosa!.

-Veo que estas ocupada, mejor Despues venimos.- Responde Darien al ver que no ha llegado en un momento muy oportuno.

-No… bueno… pueden pasar para nada eres oportuno Darien.- Responde la sacerdotisa con voz nerviosa.

_-Y dice que soy yo la que esta enamorada.- Piensa Hotaru en silencio._

-¿Quieren comer?.- Ofrece Rei.- He preparado hamburguesas para cenar con mi hermana y tengo bastantes.

-¡Por supuesto, me encantan las hamburguesas!.- Exclama la pequeña rubia co felicidad.

-Pero hija, acabas de comer hace un momento.- Le dice suavemente Darien a la niña, pues justo hace una hora habían comido sushi.

-Oh claro, lo se, pero no me gusta el sushi.

-Darien, no seas tan malo… deja comer a la niña.- Suplica Rei.- ¿Quieres comer tu también?.

-No tengo apetito Rei, en realidad solo venia… bueno Usagi quería visitarte.

-Solo Usagi.- Dice la sacerdotisa con desilusión de lo cual se da cuenta cuando ha terminado de decir.- Bueno, estoy feliz de que Usagi quiera verme.- Responde Despues con ligero sonrojo en su cara.

-Bien, ya que solo Usagi quiere comer, y tu ya terminaste hermana y el señor Darien tampoco quiere comer, creo que yo y Usagi bien podríamos comer mientras ustedes platican… a solas.- Dice Hotaru recalcando lo ultimo.

Darien voltea a ver a la joven de cabello corto tan parecida físicamente a Rei y le sonríe.

-Seguro tu debes ser Hotaru, un gusto conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo, ya Rei me había hablado mucho de ti.- Responde Hotaru haciendo sonrojar a su hermana.

-Bueno Darien, salgamos a platicar, aun estoy un poco molesta porque al parecer mi hermana menor esta enamorada y no me quiere decir el nombre de mi posible cuñado.

-Seria interesante saberlo. Pero mejor dejemos a Hotaru y Usagi, para que coman tranquilas.- Dice el joven sonriendo.- ¿Te parece bien si vamos para afuera Rei?.

Rei se queda por un momento como hipnotizada viendo a Darien, hasta que se da cuenta que el joven la miraba.

-Oh si claro.- Responde la joven.- _Pero que me pasa, porque me comporto como una idiota, yo no soy así.- Piensa la joven en silencio mientras sale afuera seguida de Darien._

**Kino's Delicious.**

Makoto se ha entregado a aquel beso apasionado, había pasado solo un día desde que había estado con Andrew y aunque quisiera negarlo de nuevo había deseado tenerlo cerca y sentirlo. Al sentir de nuevo los labios de Andrew sobre los suyos sentía que su corazón de nuevo olvidándose de Neflyte.

-¡Lo desprecio Señor Hansford!.- Balbucea la joven con voz dulce y tierna cuando se separa un poco de Andrew por la falta de aire, aun sintiendo como las manos de Andrew en su cintura queman su piel.

-Pues no lo parece, ahora fuiste tu la que me beso.- Responde Andrew mientras sube la mano hasta la cabellera de la joven y le desata la coleta dejando caer su cabello castaño a los lados. Despues enreda sus dedos entre la cabellera castaña de la joven y vuelve a tomar los labios de ella con los suyos.

De pronto aparece Neflyte detrás de la pareja de enamorados, pero ambos parecen no haber escuchado sus pasos hasta que la voz del joven de larga cabellera castaña los hace volver a la realidad.

-¡Se puede saber con que derecho besas a mi prometida imbecil!.- Gruñe Neflyte molesto haciendo que Makoto rápidamente se aparte de Andrew.

-¿Tu prometida?.- Cuestiona Andrew con voz burlona.- Tengo entendido que ya no es tu prometida, y si ya no lo es entonces no tienes derecho a reclamar que la bese.

-¡Andrew, Neflyte por favor no es momento!.- Asustada la joven de que se arme un alboroto afuera del restaurante.

Andrew de pronto voltea hacia el interior del carro de Neflyte y observa un ramo de rosas rojas en el asiento.

-Ni siquiera conoces bien los gustos de Makoto, que clase de novio has sido, seguro por eso te dejo imbecil.- Se burla Andrew.- Por si no lo sabias a ella no le gustan las rosas rojas, ella prefiere las color rosa…¿o no lo sabias?.

-¡Imbecil, lárgate a tu país antes de que te parta la cara!.- Grita Molesto Neflyte.

-¿Quieres partirme la cara japonés?.- Cuestiona Andrew con burla.- Venga, pártemela, te estoy esperando.

Neflyte molesto ante la mirada retadora del rubio, se le acerca y le tira un puñetazo en el rostro.

-¡Neflyte por favor!.- Grita Makoto.- No quiero problemas.

Andrew se limpia el hilo de sangre que le corre por la boca y sonríe. Despues se va encima del joven y le devuelve el puñetazo derribándolo al piso.

-!En el rostro no idiota¡.- Molesto Neflyte.

-¿Cómo que en el rostro no?… pareces una nena.- Grita Andrew con burla a punto de darle un puñetazo en la otra mejilla al joven, cuando de pronto por detrás siente que dos personas por detrás lo jalan con fuerza evitando que vuelva a golpear a Neflyte.

-¡No vuelva a tocar al señor Neflyte!.- Grita un alto hombre de cabello negro que viste traje sastre en color negro.

-¿Y usted porque se mete en lo que no le importa?.- Molesto el joven rubio.

-Somos sus guardaespaldas personales, no vuelva a tocarlo.- Responde otro hombre de cabello castaño.

-O de lo contrario nos veremos en la necesidad de usar la fuerza.- Responde otro también de cabello negro.

-¡Ese imbecil me golpeo en el rostro y ustedes solo son capaces de amenazarlo!.- Grita Andrew molesto.- Kiyoshi, Taro, Yasu si no le ponen una paliza quedaran despedidos.

-¿Quiere que le demos una lección jefe?.- Cuestiona uno de los hombres.

-Por supuesto imbecil, este hombre ha estropeado mi rostro.

-Neflyte, no puedes poner a tres hombres a golpear a una persona, eso es demasiado.- Se queja la joven de ojos verdes.

-¿Por qué mejor no me los pones tu Neflyte?… Tienes miedo de tu linda cara.- Con burla Andrew.

Andrew empieza a carcajearse de la vanidad de Neflyte cuando de pronto siente un puñetazo de parte de uno de los guardaespaldas del joven de largo cabello castaño.

-¡Idiota!.- Molesto Andrew a punto de irse a golpes encima del guardaespaldas cuando siente que los otros dos hombres lo detienen con fuerza.

Makoto mira asustada que los tres hombres de Neflyte están dispuestos a seguir las ordenes de su ex prometido y comienza a gritar:

-¡Neflyte, si tus hombres tocan a Andrew te juro que no me casare contigo nunca!.- Grita la joven entre lagrimas y llena de miedo de que puedan dañar al joven rubio.

Neflyte sonríe para sus adentros, pues al parecer dentro de todo algo le había salido bien.

-¡Kiyoshi, Taro, Yasu, alto no le hagan nada!.- Ordena Neflyte.

Al escuchar las ordenes de su señor, inmediatamente los tres hombres sueltan a Andrew y se alejan.

-¿Ya escuchaste imbecil?… Te dejare de golpear solo porque mi prometida me lo pide.- Responde con burla Neflyte mientras se sigue sobando el rostro justo en el lugar donde Andrew le había golpeado.

-¡No Mako, tu no te puedes casar con el, no lo amas!.- Dice Andrew que se acerca a la joven y la toma de la muñeca.

-No te amo Andrew, entiende eso. Y si me voy a casar con Neflyte, déjame tranquila.- Responde la joven.

-Solo lo haces para que no me hagan daño. Pero si el precio para no verte con ese imbecil es que me maten pues entonces con gusto moriría por ti.- Responde Andrew.

La joven de ojos verdes voltea a ver a Andrew y clava su mirada en los ojos azules de el.

-¡Déjame tranquila, aléjate de mi!.- Pide la chica mientras sube al auto.

Neflyte mira con burla a Neflyte y Despues sube al auto.

-¡Ven acá imbecil, ven tu solo sin tus guardaespaldas, baja del auto!.- Molesto Andrew que se acerca del auto y trata de abrir la puerta de Neflyte para bajarlo, lo cual es imposible pues inmediatamente el auto se va del lugar.

-¡Baja imbecil, Makoto no te ama!.- Grita molesto Andrew al ver partir el auto como si sus gritos pudieran llegar hasta los oídos del hombre de largo cabello.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil que me escuches Mako?.- Cuestiona el joven mientras saca su cartera de la bolsa de su pantalón y al abrirla mira una foto de Makoto que siempre llevaba guardada.

**Calles de Tokio.**

Neflyte conduce su auto en silencio mientras por el espejo retrovisor mira su rostro preocupado de que no se le fuera a hacer un moretón.

-Mi rostro, solo no ordene que le pusieran una buena golpiza porque tu lo pediste.- Dice molesto el joven de largo cabello castaño.

Makoto que hasta entonces había estado llorando en silencio observando la ciudad desde la venta del auto, voltea y ve al joven con molestia.

-¿Tu rostro es lo único que te preocupa?… ¿Acaso no te preocupan mas mis sentimientos?.- Cuestiona la joven con molestia.- Si es así entonces no quisiera casarme contigo.

Neflyte pisa el freno del auto y se detiene en una calle solitaria. Hasta ahora había recuperado la esperanza de casarse con Makoto pero el ultimo comentario de la joven lo había asustado.

-Makoto por supuesto que me importas… mucho. Solo que odio a ese tipo… si lo odio porque es un Patan te engaño y te abandono embarazada y aun así lloras por el. ¿Cómo puede ser que ames a un tipo que no te ha valorado en nada y que solo te utiliza?.- Termina diciendo Neflyte fingiendo tristeza en su voz.

Makoto entonces voltea a ver a Neflyte, pues las palabras del joven le han tocado el alma y le han hecho sentirse culpable por lastimar los sentimientos de ese hombre, que según ella creía, la amaba.

-Perdóname.- Balbucea Makoto mientras abre sus brazos al joven de largo cabello el cual le corresponde el abrazo.

-Te amo Makoto y no sabes cuanto me duele que no sientas lo mismo.- Dice el joven mientras abraza a Makoto y sonríe con malicia.- _Estupida no sabes que ganas tengo de partirte la cara para que pagues una a una las veces que me ha lastimado el rostro ese estupido extranjero. Pero cuando nos casemos te voy a hacer pagar cada golpe de ese imbecil._

-Vamos a casarnos Neflyte, tu eres un buen hombre y se que voy a aprender a amarte.

-¿Qué has dicho?.- Cuestiona el joven con ansiedad.

-Bueno, si no quieres casarte conmigo lo entiendo, tal vez creas que otra mujer es mejor para ti.

-Por su puesto que quiero casarme contigo Makoto te prometo ser el mejor de los esposos.

-Si, lo se, el mejor de los esposos.- Con tristeza la joven de ojos verdes.

_7 años atrás._

_En uno de los amplios jardines de la mansión Kino, Makoto se encuentra acostada en medio del césped con su cabeza recostada entre las piernas de Andrew que le ha desatado la coleta y enreda sus dedos en el cabello de ella._

_-Te queda muy poco para que sigas vistiendo ese uniforme de colegiala.- Dice Andrew mientras desliza una de sus manos por debajo de la pierna de la muchacha._

_Makoto deja escapar un suspiro de su boca y se muerde el labio inferior._

_-Lo se, en un año voy a salir de la universidad y entrare a estudiar gastronomía.- Responde la joven entre jadeos. El solo hecho de sentir los dedos de Andrew sobre su piel la hacían arder de pasión._

_-¿Te gustaría ir a Estados Unidos preciosa?.- Cuestiona Andrew delineando con sus dedos los labios de la joven._

_-Por supuesto, pero solo que sea en barco, sabes que jamás me subiría en un avión.- Responde Makoto que se asusta de solo recordar que su padre había muerto en un accidente aéreo._

_Andrew se da cuenta de que ha hecho que su novia recuerde algo desagradable y toma a la joven de los hombros obligándola a sentarse frente a el._

_-Te amo Mako, perdóname por hacerte recordar cosas tan desagradables._

_-No te preocupes amor, estoy acostumbrada, no hay día que no recuerde a mis padres.- Responde la joven.- Y por supuesto si quiero ir a Estados Unidos, es tu país y quiero conocerlo, pero no te voy a negar que me da miedo._

_-No te preocupes mi linda Mako, iras conmigo y no te pasara nada te lo prometo. Te amo y sere el mejor esposo para ti, te hare feliz te lo prometo._

_-Pues ya me haces feliz tonto y si quiero casarme contigo, conocer Estados Unidos y tener muchos pero muchos hijos contigo.- Responde la joven feliz.- Al menos unos seis._

_Andrew pone una cara de preocupación al escuchar lo que había dicho Mako y después sonríe._

_-Creo que seis hijos serian demasiado, pero si son hermosas niñas con ojos verdes y cabello castaño entonces me parecería muy bien.- Responde acariciando el rostro de su novia.- Quiero que nuestros hijos tengan tu color de ojos._

_-Andrew te amo, eres tan lindo te amo.- Responde la joven que después se acerca a los labios de su novio y lo besa._

_El joven rubio la empuja suavemente y la obliga a acostarse en el césped colocándose encima de ella mientras mira sus verdes ojos._

_-No hay nadie en tu casa…¿verdad?._

_-Nadie, no están mis tíos, no esta mi prima y no están las sirvientas.- Responde la joven sonriendo mientras se muerde el labio inferior.- Soy toda tuya hazme lo que quieras._

_Andrew mira a la joven con ternura y le acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja._

_-Eres tan linda, me cuesta mucho resistirme a ti, creo que soy Mako- adicto.- Dice el joven y después se acerca a los labios de la joven para besarla mientras mete sus manos por debajo de la falda escolar de la chica._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Entonces…¿Cuándo nos casamos?.- Cuestiona Neflyte interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la joven.- Será en tres meses como teníamos planeado.

-En un mes, si quiero que nos casemos en un mes, adelantemos la boda.- Sugiera Makoto.

-Perfecto, así me gusta, me muero por que seas mi mujer.- Responde Neflyte mientras desliza una de sus manos por entre las piernas de la joven.

Makoto se siente incomoda al sentir las manos de Neflyte sobre sus muslos así que rápidamente lo hace a un lado.

-Llévame a casa, tengo sueño.

_-Estupida, cuando nos casemos no seguirás rechazándome, así tenga que tomarte por la fuerza.- Piensa el joven._

**Templo Hikawa.**

Mientras tanto, en las afueras del templo Hikawa, Rei conversa con el padre de Usagi sentados en uno de los escalones a las salidas del templo.

-Pues estoy sola Darien, mis padres están muertos, el abuelo también murió hace pocos años, así que como vez yo sola tengo que dirigir el templo.- Dice la sacerdotisa.

-Creo que trabajas demasiado Rei, atender el templo, trabajar en el colegio, cuidar de tu hermana Hotaru…¿No te parece que piensas muy poco en ti?.- Cuestiona el joven de ojos azules.

Rei mira al joven y sonríe.

-Me gusta lo que hago, mi trabajo en la escuela, estar en el templo, adoro a mi hermana, es cansado todo eso pero no me quejo, y no se te olvide también adoro a mis amigas, ellas son lo máximo, aunque casi nunca se los digo.

-Me he dado cuenta que son muy unidas.- Responde Darien.- Pero todas ellas tienen novio…¿No crees que una mujer tan bella como tu debería de tener a alguien que la cuide?.- Cuestiona el joven.

-No creo necesitar un novio que cuide de mi Darien, soy muy independiente, prácticamente yo cuide a Hotaru desde que mis padres murieron así que estoy acostumbrada a ser yo quien cuida de otra persona y no al revés.- Responde la sacerdotisa.- Además no soy buena cocinera, así que creo que cualquier marido saldría huyendo al siguiente día de la boda.- Dice Rei entre risas.

Darien lleva una de sus manos al rostro de la joven y acaricia suavemente su mejilla.

-Pues si yo fuera tu marido estaría mas que contento, eres muy hermosa por fuera y por dentro mucho mas.- Responde Darien haciéndola sonrojar.

-Darien.- Balbucea la joven que se ha sonrojado ante el comentario del joven medico mientras siente como Darien la mira detenidamente.

-¿Sabias que tienes un color de ojos muy lindos?.

-Solo son ojos color violeta, no es nada del otro mundo.- Responde nerviosamente la joven sintiendo el rostro de Darien muy cerca del suyo.

De pronto, sin que la joven se lo espere, Darien toma a la joven por la cintura y dejándose llevar por sus impulsos besa los labios de la sacerdotisa.

Rei al principio trata de apartar a Darien con sus brazos, pero el joven le toma las manos entre las suyas logrando que la joven se entregue al beso y se deje llevar.

Por supuesto Rei ya había tenido novio anteriormente razón por la cual obviamente no era la primera vez que besaba a un hombre, pero si era la primera vez que sentía que fuego quemaba dentro de su sangre.

-¿Qué has hecho?… Esto no esta bien.- Asustada la sacerdotisa Despues de que ambos se separan por la falta de aire.

-Tu también sientes algo por mi Rei Hino, puedo sentirlo, no te soy indiferente.- Dice el joven.

Rei se levanta asustada y se aleja del joven medico.

-¡Estas loco, tu eres el padre de Usagi, eres el padre de la hija de una de mis mejores amigas, jamás podría quitarle el novio a una de mis amigas eso no!.- Exclama la sacerdotisa.

-Yo creí que después de Serena jamás podría volver a enamorarme, pero mi corazón sintió algo por ti desde que te vi en el supermercado.- Dice Darien.- No, estoy mintiendo, sentí algo por ti desde la vez que te vi en el aeropuerto, solo que no pude conocerte porque yo llevaba prisa por abordar el avión a Estados Unidos.

-¡Darien por favor, no me atormentes, no me hagas esto, olvida lo que sucedió hoy!.

-Rei, yo no quiero olvidarlo, tu eres una mujer especial.- Responde el joven tratando de acercarse a la sacerdotisa. Pero entonces tiene que guardar la compostura pues escucha la voz de su pequeña hija.

-Papi, papi, Hotaru es muy simpática, tanto como Rei.- Dice la niña que camina afuera del templo mientras Hotaru la toma de la mano.

-¡Princesita!.- Exclama Darien al ver salir a su hija, la cual corre a su lado y el como amoroso padre se inclina y la levanta entre sus brazos.

De pronto los ojos azules de la pequeña Usagi se clavan en la joven psicóloga a la que tanto aprecio le tuviera y se siente preocupada por ella.

¿Estas triste Rei?…¿Por qué estas callada?.- Cuestiona la niña.

-No es nada Hotaru, solo me duele un poquito la cabeza, creo que necesito dormir.

-Mi papi es medico, el te puede curar y se puede quedar a dormir contigo.- Inocente la niña que hace sonrojar a Rei.

-No te preocupes Usagi, no me siento tan mal, con una pastilla se me quita.- Responde la sacerdotisa.- Solo necesito dormir.- Termina diciendo la sacerdotisa mientras con su mirada le pide a Darien que se retire.

-Bueno princesita, creo que tu y yo tenemos que irnos, Rei necesita descanso.- Dice el joven dirigiéndose a su auto.- Pasare a buscarte al colegio un día de estos Rei.- Dice el joven antes de irse.

La pequeña niña aun entre los brazos de Darien se mueve de un lado a otro.

-Espera papi, no le di su beso de buenas noches a Rei.- Dice la niña.- Bájame.

Darien pone en el piso a la pequeña niña la cual corre hacia donde se encuentra Rei.

La joven sacerdotisa se agacha a la altura de la niña y le da un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla.

-Te quiero Usagi, que pases buenas noches.

-Y yo a ti Rei, seguramente tu serias una buena mamá si tu vieras hijas y Hotaru seria una linda tía.- Responde la pequeña niña y después sale corriendo.

Rei observa como Darien sube con Usagi al auto y desaparecen perdiéndose entre las calles de la ciudad.

Despues de que quedan solas las dos hermanas, Hotaru es quien toma la palabra primero.

-¿Se besaron?.- Cuestiona Hotaru.

-¿Viste algo?.- Asustada Rei.

-No mire nada, instinto de Miko ya lo sabes, pero bueno creo que tu cara confirma todo, buenas noches hermana.- Responde Hotaru y después se va hacia su habitación.

Despues de que Rei se queda sola voltea al cielo y al ver una estrella brillante recuerda a su rubia amiga que ya no esta.

_-Perdóname Serena, se que un día prometimos las cinco que no pelearimos por un hombre y yo no pondría por encima de nuestra amistad a nadie.- Responde la sacerdotisa mientras unas lagrimas salen de sus ojos._

_8 años atrás._

_En uno de los jardines del colegio Private Girls T.A. cinco jóvenes se encuentran sentadas en circulo mientras comparten su lonche._

_-Es delicioso Mako-chan, ya veo porque mi hermano esta enamorado de ti.- Responde la rubia mientras come una galleta de las que su amiga la de ojos verdes había preparado._

_-Y yo lo amo muchísimo, el es muy lindo conmigo.- Responde la ojiverde._

_-Te envidio tanto Makoto, a mi también me gustaría algún día tener un novio que me ame tanto como Andrew te ama a ti.- Dice la sacerdotisa.- Claro que es amiga de la buena amiga, sabes que me da gusto que hayas encontrado a alguien que te ama._

_La rubia entonces se acerca a su amiga la de cabello negro y la abraza._

_-Rei, eres muy linda, seguro algún día encontraras a un hombre que te ame como tu te lo mereces.- Responde la de coletas rubias._

_-Por un momento creí que te gustaba Andrew.- Dice la otra chica rubia._

_-Por supuesto que no Minako, Andrew es guapo y llama la atención por ser extranjero, pero no es mi tipo, creo que es bueno que no nos guste el mismo tipo de hombres.- Dice la sacerdotisa._

_-Bien, entonces nuestra amistad es tan fuerte que jamás pelearimos por un hombre.- Dice la peliazul._

_-¡Prometido, jamás pelear por un hombre!.- Exclaman las cinco chicas a coro mientras juntan sus manos._

_-Aunque Serena y yo no podríamos pelearle el novio a Makoto, el es mi primo y hermano de Serena.- Entre risas la rubia Minako._

_-Mina…¿Por qué le quitas el encanto a nuestro pacto?.- Cuestiona la peliazul._

_-Yo solo decía.- Responde Minako ante la risa de todas._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Prometo jamás pelear con mis amigas por un hombre.- Balbucea la sacerdotisa entre lagrimas.

**Departamento de Darien.**

Andrew se encuentra sentado frente al televisor que se encuentra encendido, pero sin poner atención a la programación, aun recuerda los besos de su Makoto y como ella había dicho enfrente de el que se casaría con Neflyte.

De pronto se escucha el ruido de la puerta que se abre y ve a su cuñado entrar con Usagi dormida en brazos.

-Hola Andrew, no se te ve muy bien…¿pasa algo?.- Cuestiona Darien.

-Es mi Makoto, ella se va a casar.- Responde Andrew con tristeza.- Pero a ti tampoco se te ve muy bien…¿Qué te sucede?.

Darien camina hacia la habitación de su hija y después de colocarla en la cama sale y se sienta en otro sillón y mira a su amigo dudoso.

-¿Qué me dirías si te digo que me he enamorado de otra mujer?…¿Te enojarías?.- Lanza las interrogantes Darien, temeroso de que Andrew se sienta ofendido por ser el hermano de la difunta Serena.

-¡Por supuesto que no amigo, así dejarías de llamarme cuñado todo el tiempo!.- Exclama feliz Andrew.- ¿Pero quien es la afortunada?.- Cuestiona Andrew ansioso.

-Despues te lo digo.- Responde Darien, pues no se imaginaba como su amigo tomaría el hecho de saber que estaba enamorado nada mas y nada menos que de una de las mejores amigas de su difunta hermana.- Por cierto, te puse cita en el hospital mañana, desde que llegamos de Estados Unidos te has descuidado y no te has hecho ningún chequeo Andrew.- Dice Darien cambiando el tema.

-Oh, lo había olvidado, pero no creo necesitarlo, yo me siento muy bien.- Responde Andrew.

-Pues aunque te sientas bien sabes que debes estar en constante chequeo, se que han pasado tres años desde entonces, y me da gusto que tu salud este muy bien, pero no debes de descuidarte.

-Esta bien, mañana estaré ahí, y gracias por recordármelo.- Responde Andrew.- Sabes, mi celular se me perdió, he comprado uno nuevo, luego te paso el numero.- Dice Andrew, pues no pensaba contarle el detalle a su amigo de cómo Makoto quebró su celular antes de aquel tórrido encuentro en la oficina.

-Pues pásamelo cuanto antes, hoy en la mañana te había estado marcando, pero nunca me contestaste, ahora veo porque.

-Darien, voy a salir a dar una vuelta en el auto, necesito respirar aire puro y pensar, sirve que te dejo para que pienses en tu misteriosa enamorada.- Dice Andrew y después sale dejando solo al joven pelinegro.

Despues de que Darien se queda solo en la casa, camina hacia la habitación donde duerme su pequeña hija.

_-¿Cómo reaccionaria mi Usagi si supiera que me interesa otra mujer que no es su madre?.- Piensa el joven en silencio._

**Mansión Kino.**

Makoto se encuentra dando vueltas recostada entre su cama. Al parecer los efectos secundarios de las pastillas de emergencia empiezan a surtir efecto, pues siente algo parecido a las nauseas.

Al dar la vuelta en la cama observa su celular y recuerda molesta que Andrew había leído sus mensajes personales. De pronto para su sorpresa escucha que un mensaje le ha llegado a su celular y lo toma rápidamente pensando en sus amigas.

"_Perdóname si te he lastimado mi Mako hermosa, se que no he sido el mejor de los hombres, pero te necesito como el aire para respirar. Te amo. A.H."_

Makoto siente un brinco en el corazón después de leer ese mensaje y sobre todo al leer las iniciales A.H. ya que inmediatamente las asocia al nombre de Andrew Hansford.

La joven entonces se levanta de su cama y sale hacia el balcón para respirar un poco de aire.

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Andrew, tan solo sexo?.- Piensa la joven en silencio._

De pronto la joven observa pasar por la calle donde se encuentra su casa un auto en color negro igual al de Andrew, y para su sorpresa al bajarse el vidrio del auto observa al joven rubio causante de sus desvelos…

**Hola mis chicas, gracias por sus reviews a todas.**

**A ti mi querida Nick-River, gracias por las extensas charlas en el msn, realmente nos la pasamos bien…¿verdad?…y no te preocupes ya estoy planeando tu regalo, que será un one shot de tu pareja favorita: Rei y Seiya haha, aunque sabes que ella me gusta mas con Darien.**

**MarinaQuino: Gracias por responderme el mensaje, realmente da gusto conocer mas Mako-fans, espero pronto verte en el msn para poder conversar largo y tendido sobre nuestra Sailor Preferida.**

**También gracias a todos los demás que han estado leyendo.**

**Atte.:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	16. Chapter 16 Espiritus y premoniciones

**Espiritus y premoniciones.**

**Mansión Kino.**

Despues de haber conducido por la calles de Tokio, Andrew había tomado la calle que lo llevaba a casa de su ex novia, Makoto Kino, al pasar por ahí, se detiene recordando los momentos en que aquella joven de ojos verdes y el habían tenido una intensa relación amorosa.

Al estacionar su auto frente a la gran mansión, entonces dirige su mirada hacia el balcón que daba a la recamara de la joven de ojos verdes. En su ansiedad por saber de la joven, le había mandado un mensaje de texto a la chica desde el nuevo celular que esa misma mañana se había comprado. No había dicho en el mensaje que el estuviera afuera de la casa de la joven, por lo que se sorprendió mucho de verla salir al balcón y entonces volvió a recordar los momentos en que años atrás había entrado a la casa de la joven desde ese amplio ventanal.

_-Mako, supiste que estaba aquí afuera…¿será acaso el destino?.- Pensó el joven en silencio mientras sentía que el corazón le latía desesperado al verla ahí parada con su pijama, así que bajo el vidrio del auto para observarla mejor._

Aunque desde su auto hasta el balcón de la joven había una gran distancia que los esperaba, pudo sentir la mirada punzante de ella que lo miraba desde lejos. Todo esto era muy confuso para Andrew, la actitud de Makoto lo confundía, a momentos parecía que ella lo amaba, otras podía ver el odio, la rabia y el resentimiento en sus ojos y en otras tantas ocasiones miraba el deseo por el en los verdes ojos de ella.

De pronto vio como la joven se dirigió hacia adentro de su habitación y cerro las puertas del amplio ventanal perdiéndola de su vista.

Mientras tanto, dentro de su habitación, Makoto se debatía entre volver a acostarse en su cama y dejar que Andrew se enfadara y se fuera o lo que le parecía mas atrayente, salir y correr hacia donde estaba el joven rubio para recalcarle una vez mas que lo odiaba y que de alguna u otra manera terminaran haciendo el amor, porque aunque sabia que el no la amaba y solo se burlaba de ella, de algo si estaba segura, el la deseaba.

_-¿Qué hago, que hago?.- Se cuestionaba así misma en silencio mientras caminaba dentro de la habitación._

Sin pensar mas se sentó en su cama dispuesta a acostarse y olvidar que Andrew estaba ahí afuera, pero de pronto un impulso mas fuerte que ella la hizo levantarse y salio corriendo de su habitación.

Mientras tanto, Andrew se había recargado en el asiento de su auto y de vez en cuando volteaba hacia el balcón esperando ver a "su" Mako de nuevo, quería verla aunque fuera de lejos.

Pasaban los minutos, así que resignado encendió el auto para regresar al departamento donde estaba viviendo cuando vio salir de la mansión a la joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Enseguida pensó que seguro la joven ya había estado tratando de dormir, pues no estaba maquillada y traía el cabello suelto y un poco revuelto, pero aun así le parecía hermosa.

Inmediatamente, Andrew bajo del auto y se encontró con la mirada dura y rencorosa de la joven que lo miraba.

-¿Qué haces afuera de mi casa?…Lárgate y no me estés mandando cursilería a mi celular.- Molesta la joven de ojos verdes.

-¿Bajaste hasta aquí solo para decirme eso?.- Cuestiono el joven rubio.- No era mas fácil que apagaras tu celular y te acostaras a dormir.

-¡Imbecil quiero que te largues, vuelvas a tu maldito país… desaparece de mi vida!.- Molesta Makoto.- Pero antes dime una cosa…¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?… O lo se quieres sexo…porque eso significo para ti solo sexo y placer…

**Templo Hikawa.**

Rei se encuentra caminando afuera del templo, contemplando la oscuridad de la noche que es solo iluminada por las estrellas, recordando aquel calido beso que había sentido hace algunos momentos.

De pronto entre los arbustos del templo le parece ver una sombra que cada vez se va mostrando mas clara ante sus ojos hasta que logra observar la imagen de una chica de blanca piel, rubio cabello peinado en dos coletas y hermosos ojos azules ataviada con un vestido blanco que le da un aspecto angelical.

La sacerdotisa siente que sus sentidos se ponen alertas, pero después de que ve aclarada la imagen se relaja.

-¡Serena!.- Exclama la joven sacerdotisa.- ¡Amiga, perdóname, te juro que no te quitare lo que es tuyo!.- Vuelve a decir la sacerdotisa.

Sorprendida la sacerdotisa observa como la rubia de coletas le sonríe, no es una sonrisa amplia como la que su amiga mostraba realmente en vida, pero es una pequeña sonrisa que le transmite paz en su corazón.

Rei trata de correr para tocar a la chica y poco a poco ve como la sombra se va difuminando hasta desaparecer.

-¡Serena!.- Grita la joven desesperada e impotente al ver desaparecer a Serena.

De pronto siente que una mano la toca en su hombro y se sobresalta.

-Soy yo hermana, no te asustes.- Dice Hotaru.

-Hotaru… la vi, te juro que la vi ahí parada.

-Hermana, lo se, no se porque te sorprende, sabes que como Mikos podemos ver esas cosas.- Tranquilizando la jovencita a su hermana mayor.- El espíritu de Serena no esta molesto contigo…pero si esta algo preocupada por lo que pasa alrededor, estoy segura de que ella quiere darnos un mensaje.

-Lo se Hotaru, se que es normal… pero Serena era mi amiga, no es un simple fantasma, sabes que eso involucra mis sentimientos.

-Volvamos a la cama hermanita, creo que necesitas descansar.- Dice Hotaru tomando de la mano a su hermana mayor mientras ambas se dirigen al interior del templo.

**Mansión Kino.**

Andrew se siente triste de saber que Makoto no puede ver que el realmente la ama. Cierto que la desea, le es difícil resistirse a ella y siente el deseo de meterla al auto para besarla y tocarla, pero esa necesidad no era solo provocada por un deseo sexual como pensaba Makoto, sino algo mas fuerte que eso, amor, porque habiendo estado tanto tiempo lejos de ella en vez de haber disminuido su amor, este había crecido en el interior de su alma.

-Cierto que te deseo, pero no es solo por sexo, yo siento algo mas que ti por eso. Te amo, pero tu nunca dejas que te explique nada no quieres escucharme.- Dice Andrew.

-¿Quieres que te escuche?…¿Qué te escuche?.- Se burla la joven de ojos verdes.- Te escuchare, pero no antes de que tu me escuches a mi, te voy a contar como tu lograste matar mi maldito amor por ti y cada una de mis aventuras sexuales, que por cierto los dedos de las manos no me son suficientes para enumerarlos.

-Makoto por favor no inventes tonterías.

-Mira, después de que te fuiste me acosté con un alemán llamado Frederick si un turista de esos que llegan a comer al restaurante, no sabes era un dios en la cama, me encantaba como tocaba y besaba mi cuerpo con ansiedad, también después cuando entre a la facultad de gastronomía me acosté con otro tipo llamado Raindon el era un compañero de la universidad y lo hicimos aquí en el restau…- Makoto no puede terminar de hablar pues un molesto Andrew la interrumpe.

-¡Mentirosa tu no eres así, tu estas mintiendo Mako!.- Le grita Andrew molesto mientras la toma con fuerza de los hombros.

Makoto de pronto se asusta pues en su vida jamás Andrew le había gritado, ni durante el tiempo que fueron novios ni después de eso. Cierto que cuando habían sido novios a veces discutían como todas las parejas lo hacen, pero Andrew jamás le gritaba.

-¿Por qué me gritas?.- Cuestiona Makoto con un nudo en la garganta.- ¿Acaso tu si tenias derecho a dejarme y divertirte con cuanta mujer quisieras y yo no?…¿Por qué?.- Molesta Makoto.- ¿Con cuantas mujeres te acostaste después de mi?…Dime.

Andrew puede notar en los ojos de la joven que todo lo que le había dicho era un invento de ella, pero aun así no puede evitar sentirse celoso de imaginarse a otro hombre tocándola. También puede ver que la joven en su mirada muestra la tristeza de una mujer traicionada y la acerca a su cuerpo abrazándola.

-Perdóname Mako.

-¿Por qué me diste tanta felicidad para después quitármela Andrew?…¿Por qué?.- Cuestiona la joven de ojos verdes en un susurro.

Andrew siente que no puede resistirse y en su desesperación se acerca a los labios de la joven y los aprisiona con los suyos en un beso tierno y pasional mientras con sus manos toca la delicada cintura de ella.

Despues de que se separan un poco por la falta de aire, Makoto se da la vuelta dándole la espalda a Andrew y abre la puerta trasera del auto entrando en el, incitando a Andrew que también entra y se acomoda entre las piernas de la joven.

-¿Me amas Mako?…¿Podrías tan solo responderme eso con sinceridad?.- Cuestiona Andrew mientras coloca sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica.

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que te deseo, te deseo tanto como tu a mi.- Responde Mako con dulzura en su voz.

Andrew se acerca a los labios de la chica y la besa apasionadamente en los labios, mientras la toma de ambas piernas colocándoselas alrededor de su cintura sintiendo la humedad de su amada aun a través de la ropa.

Despues de que sus labios se separan un poco se miran a los ojos como diciéndose todo lo que querían decirse con palabras y no podían.

-Oh Andrew, hazme tuya, te deseo.- Balbucea la joven entre jadeos al sentir los labios húmedos de Andrew que besaban una de sus entrepiernas casi llegando a su intimidad.- ¡Oh Andrew tómame, por favor, ya no me tortures mas, te quiero sentir dentro de mi!.- Pide la joven de ojos verdes.

Andrew se inclina sobre la joven, situación que la chica aprovecha para llevar sus manos a la cremallera del pantalón del joven, y bajárselo mientras las manos le temblaban. Ambos estaban ansiosos por entregarse esa noche el uno al otro. De pronto el sonido de un celular se escucha dentro del auto interrumpiendo aquel momento de pasión.

-Bueno.- Contesta Andrew el celular pensando que podría ser algo urgente.-…Reika…¿Qué te sucede?…No lo hagas, tranquila voy para allá.

Despues de que Andrew cuelga al teléfono voltea a ver a la joven de ojos verdes que se acomoda la ropa y nota que ella lo mira con rencor.

-Mako, mi amor, Reika esta muy mal, tengo que ir con ella, creo que tuvo un accidente.- Dice Andrew.

Mako se sienta dentro del auto y le da una sonora bofetada a Andrew.

-!Claro siempre hay algo que es mas importante que yo, si no es tu maldito padre o la empresa de tu familia es otra cosa, como ahora la estupida de tu novia¡.- Grita Makoto molesta.

-Amor, preciosa, entiende yo te amo a ti, es mas si quieres ven conmigo para que Reika sepa que estamos juntos y que tu eres la única a la que amo.

Makoto lo mira molesta y suelta una carcajada.

-¡Eres tan cínico Andrew, te odio, lárgate al infierno con tu novia que ya se que ella es mas importante para ti!.- Furiosa Makoto que enseguida baja del auto.

Al verla bajar, Andrew también baja y corre tras ella pero al tratar de entrar a la Mansión de los Kino, los hombres de seguridad que velan por la seguridad de la familia se lo impiden.

-Lo sentimos joven, no podemos dejarlo entrar si la señorita Makoto se niega.- Dice uno de los guardias.

Andrew por toda respuesta se da la vuelta y sube al auto alejándose del lugar en busca de Reika que al parecer se encontraba mal.

-¡Demonios, como se habrá enterado Reika de mi numero telefónico!.- Molesto Andrew.

Mientras tanto Mako se encuentra de nuevo acostada en la cómoda cama dentro de su habitación, dando vueltas de un lugar a otro.

-¡Idiota, Idiota soy una Idiota!.- Se reprende así misma.- ¿Cómo se me ocurre pedirle sexo?.

_-Pero la verdad si que me estaba muriendo de ganas.- Piensa la joven para si misma mientras cierra los ojos al recordar las manos de Andrew acariciando su cuerpo. El solo pensar en ello la hace excitarse hasta que finalmente te queda dormida._

**Calles de Tokio.**

Mientras tanto Andrew conduce por las calles de Tokio hasta llegar a la dirección que le había dado Reika por teléfono.

Al estacionarse frente a uno de los departamentos, puede ver un letrero que dice _"Familia Nishimura", _por lo que deduce que ese es el lugar donde viven los tíos de Reika.

Rápidamente baja del auto, pero antes de que toque la puerta, una señora de largo cabello negro lo recibe.

-Eres Andrew Hansford…¿verdad?.- Cuestiona la señora.

-¿Es usted tía de Reika?…¿Cómo sabe que yo soy Andrew?.

-No es difícil adivinarlo, el ser tan rubio y tu acento extranjero te delatan.- Responde la mujer.- Pasa, mi sobrina esta muy mal, me preocupa., se niega a que la lleve al medico.

Andrew entra al interior del departamento conducido por la señora hasta llegar a una habitación donde encuentra a Reika postrada en cama y llorando, sentado a un lado de la cama se encuentra sentado un señor de cabello castaño de aspecto maduro, por lo que Andrew deduce que debe ser el tío de Reika.

La joven al ver a Andrew dentro de la habitación empieza a llorar con fuerza.

-¡Andrew, que bueno que viniste, me siento muy mal!.- Exclama la joven entre lagrimas.

El joven rubio rápido se acerca a la enferma y se postra a un lado de ella.

-¿Qué te sucede Reika, que es lo que te duele?.- Cuestiona Andrew.- Tal vez seria bueno que llamara a Darien, el te puede atender.- Dice el joven mientras saca de la bolsa de su pantalón su teléfono celular.

-¡No es necesario Andrew, solo quiero que estés aquí, conmigo, así me siento mejor¡.

-¿Te sientes mal o no Reika?.- Cuestiona Andrew empezando a desesperarse.- Si no quieres ver a Darien es porque no estas tan mal, siendo así creo que ya puedo irme.

Andrew estaba por salir de la habitación cuando de nuevo escucha los chillidos de la joven.

-¡Me duele, me duele!.- Grita la joven entre chillidos haciendo que Andrew se regrese.

-Reika, si no quieres que Darien te atienda al menos déjame te llevo a un hospital.- Sugiera Andrew con preocupación.

-Solo quédate conmigo, hasta que me duerma. Por favor.- Pide Reika tomando del brazo a Andrew el cual resignado se sienta en una silla dentro de la habitación y se en el lugar.

-¿Amas a tu ex novia aun?.- Cuestiona Reika al muchacho.

Andrew observa a Reika con un poco de compasión en su mirada, pues sabe que su amor por Makoto es algo que no puede ocultar, aunque eso le duela a la chica.

-Reika, no quiero lastimarte, no me preguntes eso, sabes que te tengo mucho aprecio, porque cuando mas triste me encontraba por la muerte de mi hermana tu estuviste ahí para mi.

-¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?.- Cuestiona la chica molesta y entre lagrimas.- Yo también tengo rasgos de japonesa, tengo cabello castaño y ojos verdes como ella…¿Qué es lo que me falta?.

-Reika por favor, tu eres una chica muy linda, cualquier hombre podría amarte.

-Yo no quiero a cualquier hombre, yo te amo a ti a ti Andrew.- Responde la joven entre lagrimas.

Andrew a pesar de todo se siente mal por tener que ser sincero con la joven, después de todo le tenia aprecio, así que se acerca a ella y la abraza para que pueda llorar en su pecho, le conmovía verla llorar así y se sentía culpable.

**Calles de Tokio, una semana después.**

Mientras tanto, en el auto de Minako iban las cuatro chicas, las cuales después de desayunar en la mansión Aino habían partido a recorrer la ciudad en búsqueda del mejor vestido de novia para Makoto que se casaba en un mes.

Mina era quien iba conduciendo, en el asiento de copiloto iba Amy mientras que Rei y Makoto iban en el asiento trasero.

-¿Estas loca Mako?…Hace unos días nos anunciaste que habías terminado con Neflyte, Despues que te acuestas con mi primo y ahora sales con que necesitas el vestido para tu boda…¿A que estas jugando?.- Cuestiona la rubia de ojos azules.

-No estoy jugando a nada Minako, todas las parejas tienen problemas, Neflyte y yo no somos la excepción, ya nos reconciliamos y nos vamos a casar.- Determinante Makoto.

-Amiga, se que estas muy resentida con Andrew y aunque lo niegues todas sabemos lo que sientes por…- Aquí Makoto interrumpe a su amiga la sacerdotisa.

-¡No vuelvas a repetirlo Rei, yo no siento nada por Andrew, solo fue deseo sexual, por eso me acosté con el!.- Exclama Makoto molesta.

-De acuerdo, no vamos a hablar sobre tus sentimientos por el imbecil.- Dice la peliazul.- Pero lo que si es seguro es que no amas a Neflyte, el es un buen hombre y es una pena que no lo ames. Pero no te cases con el por despecho Mako, si no es el ni Andrew algún dia puedes encontrar a otro hombre.

-Neflyte es muy atractivo, no veo porque no lo voy a querer.- Responde Makoto fijando su vista en la venta.

De pronto Minako visualiza a lo lejos una boutique de vestidos de novia que ostenta el nombre de:

"Setsuna's Bride".

-Mira, llega a esa boutique Minako, dicen que Setsuna Chiba tiene los mejores diseños en vestidos.- Dice Makoto recordando que muchas señoritas de la alta sociedad de Japón mandaban a hacer sus vestidos a dicha boutique.

-Setsuna…¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre?.- Piensa Rei en voz alta.

-Pues querida, seguro lo has escuchado de boda de Darien, digo se que el y tu se llevan muy bien gracias a que eres la psicóloga que atienda a mi sobrina en mi colegio. Setsuna es hermana de Darien, por lo tanto es tía de Usagi también.- Responde la rubia Minako mientras se estaciona cerca de la boutique.

Rei se queda pensativa ante las palabras de Minako y de nuevo se siente nerviosa al recordar aquel beso que le robara el medico Darien Chiba.

-Creo que tienes razón, algo me comento el Señor Chiba.- Nerviosa la sacerdotisa.

-¿Qué sucede contigo Rei?.- Cuestiona la ojiverde.- Que yo recuerde tu no le hablas a Darien con tanto formalismo… ¿Por qué estas nerviosa?.

-No es nada Mako, no es nada.- Responde la sacerdotisa.- Por cierto, cambiando de tema…¿ya te vino la menstruación?.

Makoto se siente nerviosa, pues ya había poco mas de una semana desde aquel suceso, entonces recordó que para entonces ya tenia que haberle venido su periodo.

-No.- Responde agachando su mirada.- Y ahora que lo recuerdo hace dos días debió haberme llegado el periodo.

Minako después de apagar el motor al estacionarse en la boutique suelta un grito:

-¡Que, estas embarazada de mi primo y te vas a casar con otro, pero Makoto, esto lo tiene que saber Andrew!.- Exclama la rubia.

-Minako, solo llevo dos días de retraso no me asustes.

-Chicas por favor.- Trata de calmar la tensión Amy.- Esas pastillas son muy efectivas, si bien no garantizan al 100% que la mujer no valla quedar embarazada si puede suceder, en cuanto a lo de los retrasos en la menstruación es normal que ocurra. De igual manera hazte una prueba de embarazo lo mas pronto posible.

-Lo hare esta misma tarde.- Responde Makoto.

-¿Qué vas a hacer si estas embarazada amiga?.- Cuestiona la rubia.

-Minako por favor.- Molesta Rei.

**Departamento de Andrew.**

No había pasado mucho desde que Andrew había despertado, aun con la pijama puesta se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de cereal en un plato.

Había pasado una semana desde que Darien se había mudado a la mansión de sus padres, así que el rubio tenia la casa para el solo, aunque de vez en cuando extrañaba escuchar las risas de su sobrina. Para variar Reika insistía en querer ir a vivir con el, a lo cual el se negaba, no quería retomar la relación de noviazgo con ella, aunque todas las noches tenia que ir a visitarla, ya que la chica estaba pasando por una supuesta crisis nerviosa y tenia dificultades para dormir. A final de cuentas Andrew se sentía culpable, por haber aceptado en el pasado tener una relación de noviazgo con Reika.

De pronto, el ruido de su celular lo saca de su abstracción y lo toma para contestarlo con un poco de molestia. Se imaginaba que tal vez seria su secretaria comentándole que se le había presentado algún imprevisto, o en el peor de los casos, Reika, que diariamente le llamaba para hacerle saber sobre su depresión, pero cuando contesta lo que escucha es la voz de Darien.

-Bueno.- Responde de mala gana.

_-¡Que mal humor te cargas cuñado!.- Exclama Darien, desde el otro lado de la línea._

-Lo siento Darien, por un momento pensé que era Reika, no para de llamarme todos los días.

_-Creo que hice mal en darle tu nuevo numero de teléfono aquella noche.- Responde Darien desde el teléfono._

-No te preocupes Darien, de igual manera Reika se las hubiera ingeniado para conseguirlo.

_-Cuñado, estoy aquí en la boutique de mi hermana, solo te hablaba para recordarte que hace mas de una semana te puse una cita para una revisión medica en el hospital y no acudiste._

-Lo siento, lo había olvidado.- Responde Andrew.

_-Bien, ya paso. Pero hoy en la tarde te agente una cita, y te voy a estar esperando así que no quiero que me hagas esperar. Tenemos que saber como sigue tu estado de salud.._

-De acuerdo Darien, allá estaré.- Termina diciendo Andrew antes de finalizar la llamada.

**Boutique Setsuna's Bride.**

Mientras tanto, Setsuna dar ordenes a una de sus empleada que limpian dentro del gran local. Es muy temprano, así que aun no hay clientes dentro de la prestigiosa boutique.

Despues la alta joven de cabello verde obscuro se dirige hacia su hermano Darien que se había dirigido a la boutique a visitarlo en compañía de su pequeña hija Usagi.

-¿Ya terminaste de hablar con Andrew?.- Cuestiona Setsuna.

-Si hermana. Ese Andrew es un olvidadizo. Despues de lo que vivió toda su vida con esa enfermedad, todavía tiene el descaro de olvidar sus chequeos médicos.

-Seguro debe de estar afectado por la relación de odio-amor que tiene con su exnovia.

De pronto una pequeña niña rubia de coletas que se encontraba jugando dentro de la tienda se acerca a su padre y a su tía.

-Tía Setsu, tus vestidos son muy bonitos…¿verdad que me harás el mío el dia de mi boda?

Setsuna sonríe ante el comentario de su sobrina y se agacha a su altura.

-Por supuesto pequeña y serás la novia mas bonita del universo.- Responde cariñosamente Setsuna.

De pronto Setsuna escucha el sonido de la puerta que se abre y ve entrar a un grupo de cuatro chicas en su boutique, por lo que se acerca a ellas y les da la bienvenida.

-Buenos días señoritas, bienvenidas…¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?.

Las cuatro chicas se quedan calladas, de todas la que parece menos emocionada con la idea de los vestidos es precisamente Makoto, para quien irónicamente era el vestido.

-Mi amiga Mako se va a casar y andamos en búsqueda de un vestido de novia.- Dice Rei que ha tomado la palabra.

De pronto Darien que se encontraba de espaldas jugueteando con su pequeña hija, siente un vuelco al corazón al escuchar aquella voz que le parece conocida, por lo que enseguida se para y voltea hacia donde están las chicas.

-Rei.- Balbuce el joven medico al ver a la sacerdotisa, la cual después de aquel beso se había negado a contestarle las llamadas.

Rei siente que el tiempo se detiene y que en el mundo solo existen ella y Darien, siente que sus mejillas se sonrojan y sus manos empiezan a sudar. De pronto escucha la voz de la pequeña Usagi que la saca de sus pensamientos.

-¡Tía Minako, Rei que gusto verlas!.- Exclama la niña corriendo al lado de su tía y su psicóloga favorita, como ella la llamaba.

-Hola pequeña sobrinita.- Responde Minako cargándola en brazos.- Hace días que no te miraba ya te echaba de menos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, acaso tía Mina se va a casar con tío Seiya?.- Cuestiona la niña.

-No pequeña, aun falta para mi boda con Seiya, quien se va a casar es Mako.- Responde la rubia al tiempo que deja a la niña de nuevo en el piso.

La pequeña niña se acerca Makoto y la mira con sus ojos suplicantes.

-No te cases con ese novio que tienes Mako, si lo haces le vas a romper el corazón a mi tío y el va a llorar mucho. No quiero que el sufra, yo quiero que el sea feliz.- Inoportuna la niña.

Makoto se siente incomoda ante el comentario de la niña y trata de decir algo.

-Usagi, yo… este tu tío y yo ya no somos novios, cuando seas adulta lo entenderás.- Responde suavemente la muchacha de ojos verdes.

-Yo solo entiendo que mi tío te ama mucho con todo su corazón, el me lo ha dicho siempre.

Setsuna se siente apenada ante el comentario de su sobrina y la reprende suavemente.

-Usagi, son cosas de adultos, Mako sabe lo que hace.

Mina que nota la tensión en el ambiente trata de cambiar el tema.

-¡Miren chicas, que hermoso vestido, seguro Makoto se vería preciosa con este modelo!-

Mina, Amy y Makoto que para variar era la mas desganada se acercan a ver uno de los vestidos mientras Setsuna las atiende y la pequeña Usagi no se despega de su adorada tía Minako.

Rei, por su parte, en su intento de ignorar a Darien y buscar el mejor vestido para su amiga, fija sus ojos en otro vestido y se queda mirándolo fijamente mientras el resto de las chicas se entretienen viendo otros modelos.

De pronto y sin que se lo espere, escucha detrás de ella, la voz de Darien que la paraliza.

-Seguro te verías muy linda vestida de novia Rei.- Le susurra Darien al oído haciéndola sonrojarse.

La sacerdotisa, sin voltear para verlo a los ojos trata de controlar sus nervios.

-Pues no tengo con quien usarlo, no tengo novio ni planes de casarme.

-Eso es porque tu no quieres, yo estaría encantado si lo usaras conmigo.- Dice Darien.- Y mas aun si fuera yo quien tuviera que quitártelo.- Termina diciendo Darien haciéndola sonrojar.

-¡Darien por favor!.- Exclama la sacerdotisa mientras que camina por entre uno de los pasillos que forman los vestidos alejándose aun mas de sus amigas.

De pronto la sacerdotisa no tiene hacia donde huir, pues ha topado con pared y a su lado tiene algunos maniquíes que le impiden moverse de un lado a otro, teniendo a Darien frente a ella.

-¡Darien por favor no empieces de nuevo!.- Suplica la sacerdotisa.- No estoy interesada en ti.

-Pues yo si estoy interesado en ti.- Responde Darien y la toma por la cintura recargándola en la pared que le impide moverse, pegando su frente con la de la joven.

-Me gustas mucho Rei Hino, déjame intentar algo, si yo supiera que no estas interesada en mi no te molestaría, pero se que tu también sientes algo.

-Estas alucinando Darien, y por favor déjame salir de aquí, si nos ven las chicas podrían pensar mal.

Darien toma una de las manos de la chica y la coloca en su corazón.

-¿Sientes los latidos de mi corazón Rei?.- Cuestiona el joven.- Es mi corazón acelerado que late por ti, me hechizaste desde ese dia que te mire en el supermercado. Aunque, sabes que, es mentira, eso sucedió desde el dia en que te mire en el aeropuerto hace seis años, cuando partí a Estados Unidos.

Rei se queda como hipnotizada viendo los hermosos ojos azules de Darien que la miran amorosamente y siente que un hormigueo recorre todo su ser.

-Darien.- Balbucea la sacerdotisa a la vez que suspira.

El joven medico recarga a la joven de ojos amatistas contra la pared y la besa en los labios con ternura, ahí escondidos entre los maniquíes y vestidos de novia.

Rei se deja llevar por lo que siente y por un momento olvida en que lugar se encuentra entregándose a aquel mágico beso que le nublaba sus sentidos, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Darien, mientras siente como este aprieta su cintura contra su cuerpo.

De pronto se escucha un ruido que los saca de su abstracción, el ruido de un maniquí que cae al piso y un grito de alguien.

-Ahh.-…

**Mansión Kino.**

Mientras tanto en el interior de la Mansión de los Kino, herencia que los padres de Makoto le habían heredado a su única hija, se encontraba sola la chica de cabello corto castaño, pues ni siquiera las empleadas de servicio se encontraban por ser su dia de descanso.

La joven camina por toda la mansión hasta que fija sus ojos en un cuadro grande que se encuentra colgado en la pared donde figuran sentados un hombre apuesto de cabello negro y ojos color miel, el cual tiene a su lado a una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, la cual tiene en brazos a una niña de aproximadamente cuatro años, que también tenia cabello castaño y hermosos ojos verdes.

-¡Tía Makoto, te odio por haberte casado con un hombre rico y que le hayan heredado todo a la idiota de tu hija, ella debió morir también!.- Exclama la joven frente a la fotografía como si la pudieran escuchar.- Y pensar que todos piensan que te suicidaste por la muerte de tu marido, pero ahora estas muerta y enterrada y ya no puedes hablar.- Termina diciendo la joven mientras suelta una carcajada.

De pronto Naru escucha un ruido dentro de la mansión y se sobresalta.

-¿Quién esta ahí?.- Cuestiona la chica llena de pánico.

De pronto clava sus ojos en la fotografía y le parece ver como si su Tía Makoto, tan parecida a su prima se moviera dentro de la imagen logrando cobrar vida.

-¡Asesina, tu me mataste, tu me mataste!.- Le dice la mujer de la fotografía.

Naru siente que las manos le tiemblan y un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo y se da la vuelta para no mirar la fotografía a la vez que cierra los ojos.

-Yo no te mate, tu te mataste sola por salvar a la idiota de tu hija, tu sola escogiste tu muerte tu sola.- Grita la chica, que de pronto al no escuchar nada abre los ojos.

De pronto siente un susurro al oído que la llena de temor.

-¡Tu me mataste querida sobrina y vas a pagar por tu crímenes asesina!-

La joven cierra los ojos y al abrirlos le parece ver la imagen de su tía Makoto a donde quiera que voltea, mientras aquellas palabras salen de la boca de la mujer muerta y se repiten en el cerebro de la chica.

_¡Asesina, Asesina, Asesina!…._

**Hola chicas!.**

**Aquí esta un capitulo mas, el cual espero que les guste, se aceptan tomatazos y todo jaja, sobre todo con eso del espíritu de la mamá de Makoto.**

**Por cierto, estoy escribiendo un fanfic titulado "Una segunda oportunidad para el corazón", es un fic Rei/Seiya el cual solo será de dos capítulos y lo escribí como regalo a mi amiga Nick River que se siente atraída por ellos como pareja.**

**Personalmente me gusta mas Rei con Darien, pero mi querida amiga me lo pidió tanto que se lo gano, y se lo hice porque se lo merece, jaja. Para las fans de Makoto, cabe decirles que aunque en ese pequeño fic ella no es la protagonista, también aparece un poco de su relación con Andrew, pues mi amiga Nick River me pidió que los pusiera porque también le gustan mucho.**

**Nick River: Espero te guste el capitulo y la escena de Rei y Darien, ahora falta ver quien fue la que tumbo el maniquí.**

**MarinaQuino: Espero te guste también el capitulo y verte pronto en el msn.**

**Atte.:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	17. Chapter 17 Crimenes y revelaciones

**Crímenes y revelaciones.**

_16 años atrás…_

_En una amplia habitación decorada con muñecas y paredes pintadas en tonos verdosos, se encontraba acostada en cama una hermosa niña de largo cabello castaño, el cual se encontraba desacomodado alrededor del rostro de la pequeña, que al parecer dormía._

_A su lado se encontraba una señora de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que la miraba con preocupación a la vez que pasaba una de sus manos por la frente de la pequeña niña._

_-Mamá… ¿Por qué te fuiste, porque me abandonaste?.- Balbucea la niña entre sus delirios._

_-Mi pequeña sobrina, que difícil vida te ha tocado, pero yo te voy a cuidar y protegeré de ti como si fueras mi propia hija.- Dice la señora con ternura mientras se inclina y le da un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña niña._

_Mientras tanto, una pequeña niña de cabello corto y castaño se asoma por la puerta que se encuentra entreabierta mientras mira rabiosa la escena desde adentro, sintiendo como el odio y el resentimiento crecen cada dia en su interior._

_-¡Maldita estupida, morirás igual que tu madre y todos pensaran que fue suicidio!.- Piensa la pequeña niña mientras observa detenidamente una filosa daga que tiene en una de sus manos y sonríe maquiavélicamente._

_De pronto la pequeña observa que se acerca una de las sirvientas que trabajan en la gran mansión y corre para esconderse en otra de las habitaciones, desde donde observa todo lo que ocurre afuera._

_Minutos después observa salir a su madre, la señora Mika de Osaka detrás de la sirvienta._

_-¿Dices que es la señora Cebella Aino es quien vino?.- Cuestiona la señora Mika._

_-Realmente no recuerdo su nombre, pero es una señora extranjera, que habla japonés con dificultad, es la madre de Minako, la niña rubia, viene no solo con su hija, sino también con las otras dos niñas Amy y Rei._

_-No cabe duda de que mi sobrina siendo niña ya es muy querida, me da gusto que tenga amigas de su edad.- Contenta la señora Mika._

_Mientras tanto, Naru observa desde la puerta entreabierta de la otra habitación como su madre y la sirvienta se alejan del cuarto de su prima, que estaba enferma, y sale cargando entre sus manos la filosa daga._

_-¡Ha llegado la hora de eliminar a la pequeña heredera Kino!.- Sonríe la niña con malicia.- Toda la atención de mis padres y el dinero de la huérfana sera mío, mío._

_Con paso rápido, la pequeña Naru entra en la habitación de su prima, la observa dormir, sabe que su prima había tenido fiebre en los últimos días, así que se encontraba indispuesta y pasaba largas horas dormida y delirando, implorando por el regreso de su madre._

_-¡Mami no me dejes!.- Balbucea la pequeña niña que se encuentra en cama.- ¡Llévame contigo!._

_-¿Quieres ir con tu mami estupida?… Pues te daré el gusto.- Maliciosa la pequeña Naru._

_La pequeña niña se acerca al borde de la cama, observa a su prima por ultima vez y levanta la daga en alto, esta a pocos milímetros de encajarla justo en el corazón de su prima que yacia dormida, cuando escucha un fuerte ruido y observa que el vidrio de la puerta corrediza que da al balcón de la habitación se ha rompió en pedazos y un fuerte viento entra desde afuera haciendo revolotear su cabello._

_-¿Qué fue eso?.- Cuestiona la niña asustada dejando caer la daga en el piso._

_-¿Quieres matar también a mi hija?.- Escucha Naru una voz detrás de ella que le parece conocida, asustada gira la cabeza lentamente y observa la imagen de su tía Makoto ataviada con un kimono blanco._

_Naru siente que la sangre le baja hasta los pies y pega un grito de terror._

_-¡Ahhh!.- Se escucha el grito de terror de Naru que observa como el fantasma de su tía se carcajea frente a ella._

_De pronto, la puerta del cuarto se abre de golpe y entra corriendo una pequeña niña de largo cabello negro y ojos color amatista que lucia agitada._

_-¿Qué estabas pensando hacer Naru?.- Grita la niña de ojos amatistas entre asustada y nerviosa al observar la daga que yace en el suelo y el rostro de Naru desencajado._

_De pronto seguido de la pequeña Rei, llegan corriendo las señoras Mika y Cebella seguidas por Amy, Mina y las sirvientas._

_-¿Qué te sucede Rei?… Estabas jugando con Mina y Amy y de pronto subiste corriendo.- Cuestiona la señora Mika que se acerca a la pequeña aprendiz de Miko._

_-Es solo que tuve una premonición.- Responde la pequeña Rei que observa con terror la daga que yace en el suelo y los ojos de Naru que la miran con rabia._

_De pronto la señora Cebella observa la daga que se encuentra tirada a un lado de la cama de Makoto y se cubre la mano con la boca para evitar lanzar un grito de horror._

_-¿Qué hace una daga en el cuarto de Mako?.- Cuestiona asustada._

_La señora Mika voltea hacia donde se encuentra el arma y se extraña de verla ahí._

_-No lo se, es extraño, pero al menos todo esta bien.- Dice la señora tratando de poner orden.- Kasumi, llévese esta arma de aquí, eran de la colección del padre de Makoto, pero realmente no se como pudo llegar hasta aquí._

_La joven empleada se acerca, toma el arma y después sale de la habitación._

_-Bien niñas, Mako esta dormida, se que la vienen a ver, pero creo que ella necesita descanso…¿quieren comer pastel de cereza?.- Ofrece la señora invitando a las niñas a vallan fuera para dejar descansar a su sobrina._

_-¡Pastel de cereza, yo quiero, tal vez cuando terminemos de comer Mako ya haya despertado!.- Exclama la niña rubia._

_Las tres niñas dentro, Naru, Mina y Amy salen seguidas de la señora Cebella._

_Mika la tia de Makoto esta a punto de salir, cuando observa que la pequeña Rei se sienta a un lado de la cama y voltea a verla con cariño acercándose a ella._

_-¿No quieres ir a comer pastel Rei?._

_-Gracias señora Mika, pero prefiero estar cuidando de Mako.- Responde la pequeña pelinegra con seriedad._

_La señora pasa su mano por el cabello de la niña y la mira con ternura._

_-Se que Mako es tu amiga y la quieres mucho, pero tal vez no despierta y te aburras, puedes ir a comer con Naru, Mina y Amy y cuando Mako despierte vienes con ella._

_-De verdad prefiero quedarme aquí.- Responde la niña con decisión._

_En vista de no poder convencer a Rei, la señora Mika, sale de la habitación llevando a su hija Naru de la mano, la cual voltea hacia donde se encuentra la niña pelinegra mirándola con repudio por creerla culpable de haberle frustrado sus planes._

_Fin del Flash Back._

**Mansión Kino.**

Naru mira llena de terror al fantasma de su tía, que como en su infancia, una vez mas había empezado a hacer acto de presencia.

-¡Maldita tía Makoto lárgate desaparece!.- Grita la chica mientras observa aun al fantasma y se cubre los oídos con ambas manos, con lo cual no logre evitar seguir escuchando la voz del fantasma de la difunta Makoto de Kino.

-Tu sabes que es lo que quiero querida sobrina, quiero que pagues tu crimen y que dejes tranquila a mi hija.- Dice el fantasma con risa burlona.

De pronto, la puerta de la gran mansión se abre, dando paso a la señora Mika y al señor Hiroki, los cuales se alarman al ver a su hija gritando llena de terror.

-¡Lárgate, largo desaparece!.- Grita la chica a la vez que se jala los cabellos logrando arrancarse unos cuantos.

-¡Hija, tranquila!…¿Qué te sucede?.- Alarmado el señor Hiroki que se acerca a su hija y la abraza para tranquilizarla.

-¡Padre, dile que se valla, dile que se valla!.

-¿Hija, solo estamos nosotros, quien quieres que se valla?.- Cuestiona la señora Mika sin lograr entender nada.

Naru mira a su alrededor y observa que el fantasma a desaparecido de su vista y comienza a carcajearse como poseída.

-Ya se fue, se fue.

-Será mejor que duermas un poco hija.- Dice la señora Mika cariñosamente a su hija.

Los señores Osaka miran preocupados a su hija y la conducen a su habitación para que descanse.

**Boutique Setsuna's Bride.**

Rei y Darien se separan al escuchar el ruido de aquel maniquí que alguien por torpeza había empujado y dejo caer.

El rostro de Rei palidece, la chica dentro de si misma desea que nadie haya visto aquel beso desenfrenado entre ella y Darien. De pronto se escucha un quejido.

-¡Ay eso dolió mucho!.- Grita Mina con voz chillona mientras se soba su brazo izquierdo donde ya luce un gran moretón.

Setsuna, Amy y Makoto se acercan alarmadas a donde se encuentra la rubia quejosa.

-¿Te duele mucho Mina?.- Se agacha Amy preocupada revisando el moretón de Mina.

-No, pero luce horrible, no se ve nada estético un moretón en mi brazo.- Se queja la rubia.

-Mina, pudiste haberte lastimado, como se te ocurre preocuparte solo por lo estético.- La reprende Makoto.

-Makoto mala no me regañes.- Se queja la rubia en el suelo.- Mi brazo se vera horrible, no podré ponerme el vestido de tirantes para salir con Seiya esta noche.

Le pequeña Usagi se acerca a su tía Minako y se sienta a un lado de ella.

-Tía Minako, no te preocupes, tu eres muy bonita, no creo que tío Seiya se moleste por un morete.- Cariñosa la pequeña.

Rei, que todavía parecía estar asustada, se había quedado en blanco, sin decir nada, temía que sus amigas hubieran visto aquel beso, pero su instinto la calma, pues nadie la mira de manera extraña ni nada, nadie excepto Makoto.

-¿Qué sucede contigo Rei?.- Cuestiona la ojiverde.

-Ahh…perdon Makoto, es solo que no me siento bien.- Responde nerviosa la sacerdotisa.- En realidad quisiera irme a casa ya mismo.

-Rei, pero apenas habíamos llegado y Makoto no elige su vestido aun.- Dijo Amy

El joven medico, al escuchar las palabras de su sabia colega piensa rápido y se le viene una idea a la mente.

-Si gustas yo puedo llevarte a tu casa Rei.- Se ofrece Darien.

-La verdad prefiero pasar el tiempo con mis amigas, digo mis amigas no se casan todos los días y yo quiero estar para compartir ese momento importante.- Responde Rei que no sabe que contestar.

-Divertido seria si la novia estuviera enamorada de su novio y que estuviera pensando en el vestido con ilusión en vez de pensar en bebes que…- Mina no termina de hablar pues Makoto le tapa la boca con fuerza.

-Callate tontita, no hables de mas.- Le susurra al oído.

Minako se siente asfixiada y se separa de su amiga tosiendo desesperadamente.

-En realidad tampoco estoy de ánimos para buscar el vestido, tengo ganas de estar en casa…¿nos vamos?.- Sugiera Makoto.

-Creo que será lo mejor.- Responde Rei que estaba ansiosa por separarse de Darien.

-Setsuna, lo lamento mucho soy una torpe.- Se disculpa Minako antes de salir.

-Oh no te preocupes Mina, además eres familia de mi pequeña sobrina, no estoy molesta, solo fue un accidente.- Responde Setsuna mientras las empleadas levantan el maniquí.

Cada una de las chicas se despiden de la pequeña Usagi y después salen las cuatro de la tan famosa boutique.

-¡Que novia tan mas extraña, jamás había atendido a una chica próxima a casarse que mostrara tanta tristeza en sus ojos!…¿verdad Darien?.- Cuestiona Setsuna a su hermano el cual parece ido pues no le responde.- Darien te estoy hablando.

-Ah…hermana, perdón…¿Qué decías?.

-Nada hermano, la chica de cabello negro, es ella la mujer que me decías que te interesa ¿verdad?.

Darien sonríe por toda respuesta dejando en claro lo que su hermana quería saber.

-Si Setsuna, ella es, solo que creo que necesita tiempo.

-Es curioso el destino, mira que venirte a fijar justo en una de las mejores amigas de la difunta Serena. Pero aun eres joven hermano, y se que si no es ella, pronto encontraras a una mujer que te haga feliz, que pueda ser tu novia.

Usagi que había estado distraída viendo algunos arreglos dentro de la tienda, se había acercado a su tía y a su padre y palideció cuando escucho la palabra novia.

-¡Yo no quiero una madrastra, no quiero!.- Exclama la niña mientras unas lagrimas salen de sus ojos.- Blancanieves tenia madrastra y era muy mala.- Termina diciendo la niña que luce asustada.

Darien voltea asustado hacia donde se encuentra su pequeña niña que se ha sentado llorando en el suelo y se agacha a la altura de ella tomándola en brazos.

-Princesita no tengas miedo, yo te quiero y nadie te va a lastimar.- Cariñosamente dice Darien a la pequeña.

-¿Sabias que la madrastra de Blancanieves trato de envenenarla?…Yo no quiero que me pase eso, si tu te casas con otra mujer yo voy a sufrir mucho, no quiero que nadie nos separe.- Dice Usagi entre lagrimas.

Darien levanta a la pequeña en brazos y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero si tu eres la mujer mas importante en mi vida princesa, nunca nadie nos va a separar, tu eres única.

Usagi voltea a ver a su padre ya mas tranquila y sonríe.

-¿De verdad nunca me vas a dejar de querer y tampoco me encerraras en un horfanatorio?.- Cuestiona la inocente niña rubia.

-Claro que no, como crees princesita, si tu eres lo mas importante en mi vida…¿quieres ir a comer helado de chocolate?.

-¡Si, quiero un gran helado con dos bolas de chocolate y una de vainilla!.

-De acuerdo princesa, como gustes.- Responde Darien a su hija.- ¿Quieres ir con nosotros Setsu?.- Cuestiona a su hermana.

-Me gustaría, pero estoy esperando a Diamante, quedamos en que iriamos a comer juntos en una hora.- Responde la bella joven de cabello verdoso.

De pronto se abre la puerta y un hombre de cabello color plata entra a la boutique cargando un gran ramo de rosas rojas.

-¡Diamante, mi amor!.- Exclama la mujer emocionada al ver a su marido.

-¿Cómo esta la mujer mas hermosa del mundo?.- Cuestiona cariñosamente Diamante mientras abraza a su mujer.

-¡Darien, Usa, no esperaba encontrarlos aquí!.-Dice Diamante al ver al hermano de su esposa en la boutique.

-En realidad ya nos íbamos, Diamante, un gusto verte cuñado.

Despues de que se despiden, Darien sale de la boutique y aborda su auto con su pequeña hija. Sin duda Usagi necesitaba el cariño de su madre, por lo que Darien se encargaba de hacer su papel de padre de la mejor manera posible.

**Calles de Tokio.**

Neflyte conducía en su auto por las amplias calles de Tokio, observando como siempre su hermoso rostro por el espejo retrovisor.

-Al menos el morete ya no se nota tanto, después de todo esa perra de Zoycite tenia razón, la carne cruda ayuda a desaparecer los moretes rápidamente.- Se repite a si mismo el vanidoso hombre.

De pronto Neflyte que se encontraba un poco distraído, observa algo que le llama la atención: Zafiro besando a una hermosa adolescente de cabello corto a las afueras de una cafetería.

-Ese es Zaf.- Sorprendido observa desde su auto. De pronto se da cuenta de que la jovencita no es otra que Hotaru Hino.- No puede ser es la misma que Naru mando a matar. ..¿Quién iba a pensar que a Zaf le gustaran las mocosas?.- Se dice a si mismo mientras suelta una carcajada y sigue su camino.

Mientras tanto, frente a la cafetería, Hotaru que estaba disfrutando de los besos de su amado siente una energía negativa y se separa asustada de su novio.

-¿Qué sucede mi amor?…¿Estas bien?.- Cuestiona Zafiro preocupado por la joven.

-No es nada amor, es solo que sentí una energía negativa.

El joven de bellos ojos azules abraza a su novia y le acaricia el cabello.

-No tengas miedo, conmigo nada te suceder.- Le dice para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Despues ambos enamorados entran a la cafetería para pasar un momento a solas.

**Mansión Kino.**

Despues de haber salido de la boutique, las chicas se dirigen directo a la casa de Makoto, donde se encuentran a la señora Mika preocupada despidiendo al medico de cabecera de la familia Kino.

-¿Qué sucede tía, acaso tío Hiroki esta mal?.- Pregunte Makoto preocupada acercándose a su tia.

La señora se acerca y abraza a su sobrina cariñosamente.

-Mako, es Naru, esta mal, justo habíamos llegado Hiroki yo del restaurante y la encontramos enloquecida, gritaba y se jalaba los cabellos desesperadamente.

Las otras tres chicas, Amy, Rei y Mina escuchan atentas a la señora Mika sin decir comentario alguno.

-¿Tendrá algun trastorno psicológico?.- Susurra Amy a Mina y Rei en voz baja.

-Siempre ha estado mal de la cabeza esa Naru, no seria ninguna novedad.- Responde Minako.

Rei le da un fuerte pellizco a Minako en el brazo y la reprende con la mirada.

-No seas imprudente Minako.- Susurra en voz baja la pelinegra.

-Bueno Mako querida, chicas, no las quiero importunar, en realidad voy de salida, al restaurante, así que quédense tranquilas, Kasumi se ha quedado en el cuarto de Naru vigilando su sueño.- Dice la señora Mika.

Despues de que la tía de Makoto se despide, las cuatro chicas suben detrás de Makoto directo a la habitación de su amiga.

Estando dentro de la habitación, cada una de las chicas se sientan en el suelo sobre unos cojines cómodos. Makoto saca de entre su bolsa personal una prueba de embarazo que había comprado en una farmacia de paso y la mira con nerviosismo.

-Chicas tengo miedo.- Lloriquea la ojiverde.

-No tengas miedo amiga, no creo que estés embarazada y en todo caso si es así, no tienes de que preocuparte, mi primo es guapísimo y seguro tendrías un bebe hermoso.- Divertida la rubia.

Amy y Rei miran a la rubia con reproche en su mirada, haciendo que Minako se sienta apenada y se comienza a dar ligeros golpes en la cabeza.

-Lo siento, yo siempre tan boba e imprudente.- Dice la rubia a la vez que empieza a carcajearse nerviosamente.

-Mina, creo que nunca tendrás remedio.- La reprende la doctora peliazul.

-Bien chicas, ha llegado el momento, iré a hacerme el test de embarazo, y esperemos que este retraso no signifique lo que temo.- Dice Makoto a la vez que se levanta y camina nerviosa hasta el baño donde se encierra…

**Cafetería Sakura.**

Dentro de una elegante cafetería iluminada con luces color tornasol y decorada con hermosos cuadros, una pareja de enamorados se encuentran sentados en una pequeña salita privada, la cual es cubierta por unos biombos.

El joven de hermosos ojos azules da un sorbo a su taza de café y se acerca a su novia abrazándola, haciendo que esta recargue su cabeza sobre el pecho de el.

-¿Me vas a decir porque Naru Osaka te odia tanto amor, porque ella quiere matarte?.- Cuestiona Zafiro.- Es necesario que me lo digas para yo así poder protegerte.

La joven se separa de su novio por unos instantes, y este nota una mirada llena de miedo en los ojos amatistas de la joven sacerdotisa.

-Es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar, me da miedo el solo recordarlo.- Responde la sacerdotisa mientras siente como la voz se le quiebra.

Cierto que Hotaru era muy valiente y que a nada le temía, a nada excepto a Naru Osaka, el secreto que había guardado por años la atormentaba y mas que nada las amenazas de la maquiavélica joven prima de Makoto.

Zafiro se acerca y acaricia el rostro de su novia amorosamente.

-Hotaru, te amo, confía en mi, te juro que no le diré a nadie tu secreto, además si no me lo dices no se como ayudarte.

La hermosa Miko respira profundamente para tratar de calmar sus nervios.

-De acuerdo te contare porque Naru me quiere matar.- Responde la joven.- Pero mi miedo mas que nada no es por mi, si no por mi hermana, ella me dijo que si decía algo mataría a Rei.- Termina diciendo la joven a la vez que lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos.

-Tranquila amor, te juro que te voy proteger a ti y a Rei, no permitiré que nada les sucede.

-Amor, después de esto no se que vallas a pensar de mi, porque si Naru Osaka es una delincuente, yo también lo soy. Makoto, la novia de Neflyte estaba embarazada y yo soy en parte culpable de que ella haya perdido a su bebe.

-¿Makoto estaba embarazada de Neflyte?.

-No amor, eso fue hace seis años, ella estaba embarazada de Andrew, su ex novio que acababa de dejarla.- La chica hace una pausa y continua.- Era una noche lluviosa, mi hermana recibió una llamada de Makoto que al parecer era urgente y como el abuelo había salido de viaje, Rei me llevo con ella…

_6 años atrás…_

_Ese dia era una noche lluviosa, Hotaru se encontraba recostada en una de los cuartos de huéspedes de la Mansión Kino, ya que horas antes su hermana, Rei había recibido una llamada de Makoto pidiéndole desesperada que fuera a su casa, un fuerte problema tenia la joven heredera de la fortuna Kino que había llamado ansiosa a la mayor de las hermanas Hino buscando el consuelo y la comprensión de una amiga._

_Hotaru, que en ese entonces era una pequeña de 10 años, se levanto de la cama para salir de la habitación, tenia un poco de hambre por lo que se dirigió a la cocina. Al llegar a dicho lugar, la pequeña Hotaru observo desde dentro a su hermana sirviendo un poco de te en una taza a la vez que conversaba con Naru que esta en la cocina._

_-¿Qué es ese brebaje que preparas bruja?.- Pregunto burlona Naru que se encontraba observando el interior del refrigerador con la puerta abierta._

_-Es una te para calmarle los nervios a Makoto, aunque no creo que el estado emocional de tu prima te importe mucho.- Respondió la sacerdotisa que nunca había ocultado su antipatía por Naru._

_Despues de servir un poco de te en la taza, la bella sacerdotisa se da la media vuelta encaminándose con la tetera hacia el lavatrastes, momento que la joven de corto cabello castaño aprovecha para acercarse hacia donde se encuentra la caliente infusión de extrañas hierbas preparada por la sacerdotisa._

_-Oh claro que me importa, Makoto mi adorada prima, como no me va a importar si la quiero como a una hermana.- Dice Naru hipócritamente a la vez que saca de entre sus ropas un pequeño bote que parecía una medicina, del cual extrae algunas gotas con ayuda de un gotero y lo vierte rápidamente en la taza de te, el cual rápidamente vuelve a esconder._

_Rei se da la media vuelta para ir por la taza de te y observa a Naru tomar la taza entre sus manos con intenciones de llevársela a los labios y tomar un sorbo, pero la sacerdotisa rápidamente se acerca a ella y se la arrebata._

_-Es para Mako, no para ti, si quieres te prepáratelo tu.- Dijo la sacerdotisa para después salir de la cocina con la taza de te._

_Despues de que la sacerdotisa sale de la cocina, dejando a Naru sola esta suelta una fuerte carcajada._

_-"Es para Mako, no es para ti, si quieres te prepáratelo tu".- Imita Naru las palabras de Rei a la vez que suelta una carcajada.- ¿y quien demonios quiere tu maldito te bruja?… Gracias a tu asquerosa pócima Makoto abortara a ese mocoso y tu quedaras como la única culpable._

_Mientras tanto, Hotaru escucha asustada desde afuera de la cocina las palabras de Naru, por lo que inmediatamente trata de darle alcance a su hermana para impedir que el te llegue a manos de Makoto, pero al dar unos pasos entre la oscuridad de la mansión tropieza con un macetero cayendo al piso, al tratar de levantarse observa a Naru que la mira sádicamente con un cuchillo de cocina en mano._

_-Eres mala, muy mala, no voy a permitir que mates al bebe de Mako.- Dice valientemente la pequeña niña que trata de no desmotar su miedo, pero antes de que pueda dar un paso, la joven de ojos verdes la toma de la cintura con fuerza poniéndole el cuchillo muy cerca del cuello._

_-¡Maldita mocosa, si dices algo yo misma te mato y te saco los ojos, sabes muy bien que no juego!_

_Hotaru siente que una sensación de terror invade todos sus sentidos, pero aun así muestra valentía y forcejea para separarse inútilmente de Naru._

_-¡No me importa que me mates, yo no permitiré que le hagas daño a Mako!.- Responde Hotaru a la vez que muerde el brazo de Naru y logra desprenderse de ella._

_-Entonces corre, corre y diles que quiero matar al bebe de Makoto, corre y dilo y mañana tu hermanita Rei Hino estará muerta…¿te imaginas Hotaru Hino?…Tus padres murieron, tu abuelito esta enfermo, si mato a Rei te quedaras sola, porque seguro ese viejo anciano morirá de un infarto cuando sepa muerta a la mayor de sus nietas._

_Hotaru se detiene en seco y mira llena de terror a Naru._

_¡Eres un monstruo, eres mala!.- Exclama la niña._

_Naru aprovechando el miedo que provoca en la niña, se acerca a ella y le da una fuerte bofetada haciéndola caer al piso._

_-¡Si soy mala, odio a Makoto con toda mi alma porque tiene mucho dinero y yo no, también se robo la atención de mis padres y la detesto, no quiero que tenga a ese maldito engendro!.- Exclama Naru.- Contra tu hermana no tengo nada, pero si abres la boca la voy a matar, y no de un balazo no, la voy torturar antes de matarla, primero le sacare los ojos, después lentamente con este cuchillo le arrancare cada una de sus extremidades._

_Hotaru que se siente impotente ante las palabras de Naru, comienza a llorar cubriéndose la boca con sus manos para ahogar un grito de horror._

_-Bien, ahora corre y habla con tu hermana.- Dice Naru con voz burlona._

_Hotaru, se arrincona en la pared llorando desesperadamente y en silencio, después siente una fuerte patada en su estomago, por parte de Naru, la cual después de golpearla se agacha y la jala con fuerza de los cabellos._

_-Ya sabes Hotaru, mato a tu hermana.- Susurra Naru en el oído de la niña y después se acerca dándole un beso en la mejilla_

_Segundos después, ambas comienzan a escuchar gritos y alaridos de dolor provenientes de la habitación de Makoto._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Despues de escuchar las palabras de su novia, Zafiro no puede evitar poner cara de molestia e ira, sus ojos delatan que lo que ha escuchado le parece la peor de las bajezas lo que hace que Hotaru se sienta peor.

-Esa es de las cosas mas asquerosas que he escuchado, atentar contra la vida de un bebe que ni siquiera había nacido, valla que ni siquiera pudo nacer.- Molesto el joven ojiazul.

La bella sacerdotisa, que no había podido evitar que algunas lagrimas afloraran de sus ojos al recordar aquella experiencia tan traumática, se limpia entonces las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Se lo que estas pensando de mi Zafiro, seguro piensas que soy la peor de las delincuentes.

Zafiro, que hasta ahora solo había pensado en lo repulsiva que le parecía Naru, observa a su novia con tristeza y se acerca a ella dándole un abrazo.

-Mi amor, como podría pensar mal de ti, tu no eres culpable, tu solo fuiste una victima de esa asquerosa delincuente, además eras una niña.- Trata de consolar a su novia el joven.

-Lo peor de todo es que Rei se siente culpable de que Mako hay perdido a su bebe y yo no le puedo decir nada, el solo hecho de pensar que Naru le valla a hacer algo me llena de horror.- Responde entre lagrimas la joven sacerdotisa.

-No te preocupes amor, te prometo que esa víbora pagara su crimen, si es que no tiene mas en su haber.- Dice Zafiro

**Mansión Kino.**

Amy, Rei y Mina esperan ansiosas que su amiga salga del baño y les revele los resultados de la prueba de embarazo, pero empiezan a preocuparse cuando notan que esta tarda en salir.

-¿Estas bien Makoto?.- Cuestiona la sacerdotisa que se acerca a la puerta del baño.

Las chicas al no obtener respuesta de Mako comienzan a preocuparse.

-Bien, si no contestas vamos a entrar.- Dice la sacerdotisa.

Rei abre la puerta y al entrar se queda impresiona al ver a su amiga sentada en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos llorando desesperadamente.

-Mako, sea como sea nosotras somos tus amigas y vamos a apoyarte, no eres la primera mujer que se embaraza sin planearlo.- Dice la rubia con seriedad, algo que era muy raro en ella.

-¿Salio positivo el test Makoto?.- Cuestiona la sacerdotisa sentándose a un lado de su amiga.

Amy toma entre sus manos la prueba casera de embarazo y la observa con detenimiento.

¡Tranquilízate Makoto, aun no sabemos si estas embarazada, el test ha arrojado un resultado nulo!.- Exclama la peliazul.

-Es que no soporto la duda, esta agonía me esta matando, ya tengo muchos días de retraso y no puedo dormir pensando en lo peor.- Responde entre lagrimas la joven de ojos verdes.

-Se como te sientes amiga, mira lo mejor para salir de dudas es que te hagas un análisis de sangre.- Aconseja Amy.- Es mas, mira en media hora entro al hospital a trabajar, hoy me toca quedarme hasta entrada la noche, así que ahorita que todavía es temprano puedo ordenarte unos análisis y el mismo dia de hoy hago que te den los resultados.

-¿Harías eso por mi?.- Cuestiona Makoto.

-Claro amiga, y no te asustes, a veces los mismos nervios hacen que la menstruación se retrase.- Responde Amy tratando de tranquilizar a su nerviosa amiga.

**Hospital Chiba, media hora después…**

Amy acaba de iniciar su jornada laboral en el hospital Chiba, del cual el dueño y director general era nada mas y nada menos que el reconocido medico Endymion Chiba, padre del mismo Darien.

Mientras tanto, Rei y Mina esperan sentadas en la sala de espera, ya que Makoto se encuentra dentro del laboratorio donde le están haciendo los análisis debidos y Amy por su parte ha ido directo a su consultorio, ya que tenia unas citas pendientes

-Valla que el hospital del viudo de mi prima es grande.- Maravillada la rubia de ojos azules.- Bueno ya antes había estado aquí, pero quien iba a pensar que Serena justo se fuera a fijar en un reconocido medico…¿verdad Rei?.

La rubia, al ver que su amiga no le contesta sonríe maliciosamente.

-Amiga, te estoy hablando… ¿Estas enamorada Rei?… Hace días que te noto medio extraña, ándale dime quien es el afortunado.

La joven sacerdotisa se siente incomoda ante las preguntas de su amiga, se conocían desde la infancia, así que confiaba plenamente en ella tanto como en Amy y Makoto, pero contarle que estaba enamorándose de Darien Chiba no era cualquier cosa no, menos si se ponía a pensar que el atractivo medico era el hombre que se iba a casar con la difunta Serena, amiga de todas y sobretodo prima de Minako Aino.

-¿Tu estas loca Mina?…Enamorada de quien, no tengo novio y no tengo interés en nadie.- Responde molesta la sacerdotisa.

-Pues, no se, en la boutique de Setsuna yo te note un poco…- La jovencita rubia no puede terminar de hablar, pues en ese sale Makoto del área de laboratorios con el brazo doblado hacia arriba.

-¿Cómo te fue Makoto?.- Cuestiona la pelinegra tratando de que Mina olvida el tema del cual estaban hablando.

La joven de ojos verdes dibuja una sonrisa forzada en su rostro y se sienta en medio de sus amigas que se hacen a un lado para que la joven tome asiento.

-El hecho de que me saquen sangre es lo de menos, lo que me preocupa es pensar que pueda estar embarazada.- Preocupada Makoto.- Chicas que voy a hacer si estoy embarazada, el mundo se me vendrá encima, como le explicare esto a Neflyte, con que cara le diré que le fui infiel.

La jovencita rubia posa una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga en señal de apoyo y consuelo.

-Mako querida, esa noche tu no eras novia de Neflyte, si bien recuerdo tu lo habías cortado, y ha decir verdad, aunque me da un poco de pena por ese hombre, tu no lo amas, es una tontería que te cases con el.- Dice Minako.

-Rei, por favor dime si estoy embarazada, tu a veces puedes sentir esas cosas.- Suplica Makoto mirando a su amiga la sacerdotisa.

-Mako, no soy medico, y cierto a veces puedo sentir el aura de los bebes que aun están dentro del vientre de la madre, pero eso no es en todos los casos, ocurre muy pocas veces. Además, en todo caso de que si estuvieras embarazada tendrías muy poco tiempo.

-Ni hablar, tendré que esperar media hora mas a que Amy se desocupe.- Ansiosa la joven de ojos verdes

Mientras tanto, en otro lado del hospital, un joven rubio de ojos azules camina como en busca de alguien, hasta que en uno de los consultorios observa el nombre del medico que estaba buscando: Darien Chiba.

Sonríe al ver el nombre de su amigo grabado en un marco de color negro y enseguida toca la puerta del consultorio, la cual se abre rápidamente.

-Valla, hasta que te dignas a venir, ya estaba pensando que olvidarías tu cita de nuevo.- Reprocha Darien.- No te quedes ahí afuera, entra.

Andrew toma asiento frente al escritorio del medico, el cual empieza a sacar un expediente de uno de sus archiveros.

-Tengo aquí un expediente, donde se resume todo sobre tu salud desde la infancia, esto me servirá para llevar un mejor control sobre tu salud.- Habla el medico, que finalmente con el expediente abierto se sienta sobre el escritorio.

-En realidad no veo porque tanto alboroto, me siento perfectamente bien.- Responde Andrew.

-Cuñado, me da gusto que te sientas bien, pero sabes que en tu caso no puedes bajar la guardia, toda tu vida tendrás que estar al pendiente de tu salud y hacerte revisiones periódicas, con la salud no se juega Andrew.- Responde el medico.- Bien, empecemos.- Dice el doctor Chiba que se pone de pie para empezar con su trabajo, el cual se ve interrumpido por alguien que llama a la puerta, la cual abre inmediatamente para darse cuenta que a quien tiene enfrente es a la doctora Amy Mizuno.

-¡Darien, el doctor Takaro sufrió en desmayo en medio del parto de la señora Sayuri, se te solicita que vallas tu a encargarte del parto!.- Exclama Amy Mizuno con voz desesperada, pero de pronto se da cuenta de que Andrew esta dentro.

-Veo que estas ocupado, bueno entonces iré mejor yo.- Responde la doctora con decisión, pero Darien la hace detenerse.

-¡Espera Amy!.- La detiene el medico.- El parto lo atenderé yo, tu te encargaras de atender a Andrew.

Amy observa molesta al joven rubio, pues después de lo que le había hecho a su amiga le parecía un hombre detestable y odioso, pero tratándose de su labor como medico tampoco opuso resistencia.

-De acuerdo, no tengo inconveniente.- Responde la joven medico.

-¡Darien, si quieres yo puedo esperar a que te desocupes, o vengo otro dia!.-Exclama Andrew preocupado.

-Andrew, creo que es mejor que Amy te atienda, así ella también vera las cosas desde otra perspectiva, ya estoy harto de verlos discutir en cualquier lugar que se encuentran.- Responde el medico que después sale rápidamente hacia el área de partos

Despues de que Amy queda sola frente al joven rubio, se sienta frente al escritorio, con el expediente abierto frente a ella, pero antes de comenzar a leerlo mira despectivamente a Andrew.

-¡Quita esa cara Hansford!.- Exclama la chica molesta.- El hecho de que no seas una persona de mi agrado no significa que no pueda atenderte de la mejor manera. Ahorita solo somos medico y paciente.

Amy toma el expediente entre sus manos, mientras Andrew la observa con gesto nervioso, si bien había acudido con Darien ya que además de ser un excelente medico era su amigo, pero parecía que el destino se había enredado para poner justamente a Amy como su medico por ese dia.

Nadie sabia su secreto, ese por el cual solamente Mina y Serena sabían porque había dejado a Makoto, y el hecho de que Amy lo supiera, implicaba que también se enterara Makoto.

Andrew observa a Amy que comienza a leer su historial medico en el expediente y se da cuenta que después de terminar de leerlo, la cara de la doctora luce entre sorprendida y apenada pues se cubre la boca con una de sus manos al descubrir aquel secreto que solo Andrew y unos cuantos conocían.

-¡No… no puedo creer esto!.- Exclama Amy mirando una y otra vez el expediente.

-Ahora creo que entiendes porque deje a Makoto ¿verdad?…

**Hola!:**

**Bien, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, donde ya se revela uno de los secretos ocultos de la historia, que era saber quien había sido el causante de que Mako perdiera a su bebe, aunque bueno, ustedes mis queridas lectoras son tan perspicaces que no dudo que ya lo hayan sospechado desde antes. En cuanto a lo de la muerte de la madre de la protagonista, ya después saldrá a la luz como demonios fuer que la bruja de Naru la mato, ay esa Naru si que me da pánico, estaba escribiendo la escena de cuanto tortura a Naru en la noche y después ni podía dormir.**

**Ahora chicas, gracias a todas ustedes por leer y dejarme saber lo bueno o lo malo de la narración.**

**MarinaQuino: Amiga! Espero te guste este capitulo, si bien aun no se revela como es que Naru siendo tan niña ideo el asesinato de la madre de Makoto, pero al menos ya se descubrió que ella fue la causante de que Mako perdiera a su bebe.**

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y que me comentes que si te ha gustado. En cuanto a las escenas hot, no te preocupes que seguiré poniendo muchas, pero eso mas adelante. También te agradezco enormemente por hacerme notar esos pequeños errores ortográficos que a veces no corrijo porque el word no me lo marca y que yo por flojera no vuelvo a darle una releída, pero no te preocupes, de hoy en adelante estaré mas atenta y le echare un ojo entero al capitulo antes de subirlo. Una vez mas, gracias y espero te agrade el capitulo.**

**NickRivers: ¡Amiga querida!… muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda en cuanto a lo de los términos médicos y esas cosas, que si bien, como te podrás dar cuenta en este capitulo no ahonde en eso, seguro que en el próximo ya empiezo a revelar un poco mas sobre el secreto de Andrew. Te agradezco enormemente tus aportes en cuanto a lo referente a medicina, porque ya sabes que yo no se nada de eso. Gracias a ti podré sacar el próximo capitulo de manera decente. **

**Leonor de Eboli: A ti también muchas gracias, en verdad que la información sobre los fantasmas japoneses me fue muy útil para narrar lo de las apariciones del fantasma de la madre de Mako en este capitulo. **

**En cuanto a Nick y Eboli, si chicas, les reitero una vez mas, estoy agradecida muy agradecida por sus aportes en cuanto a medicina y fantasmas japoneses, se que ambas son Mars-Fans y que les prometí una escena romanticota en este capitulo entre Rei y Darien, pero la verdad es que no tuvo cabida la escena, pero no se preocupen, que pronto seguro les cumpliré con eso.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	18. Chapter 18 CAPITULO ESPECIAL

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL.**

**Antes de que empiecen a leer este capitulo quiero aclarar unas cosas para evitar confusiones entre ustedes mis queridos lectores.**

**Si bien recuerdan el capitulo anterior titulado "Crímenes y Revelaciones" termino en que Amy descubre el secreto de Andrew, algo tan esperado por todos ustedes, pues bien, este capitulo especial, no es la continuación del capitulo anterior, sino un especial donde se narrara desde el punto de vista de Andrew su sentir y como planeo de diferentes formas dejar a Makoto. Así que como podrán este capitulo se remonta seis años atrás, cuando Makoto y Andrew aun eran novios.**

**Bien, espero que con esto se les quiten un poco las ganas de extrangular a Andrew por haber dejado a Mako.  
**

**Kudan Institute of Japanese Lenguage & Culture.**

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Han pasado ya tres años desde que mi familia y yo dejamos Estados Unidos para venir a vivir a Japón temporalmente a causa de los negocios de mi padre. El dia que llegue aquí fue sin duda el peor dia de mi vida, pero sin duda también fue el mejor. Definitivamente si alguien escuchara lo que acabo de decir pensarían que estoy loco, pero así es fue el peor dia y también el mejor.

Cuando llegue aquí me sentí molesto e irritado, extrañaba enormemente irme de fiesta con mis amigos, los paseos por Seattle, el foot ball americano, la comida. Aquí todo me parecía una pesadilla, a donde quiera que iba miraba a la gente comiendo con los dichosos palillos, no entendía mucho de Japonés porque antes de venir aquí no me había esperado por aprender el idioma como Serena, recuerdo que mi padre nos inscribió a un curso de Japonés con dos años antes de venir aquí, pero yo solía faltar al dichoso curso, no tenia facilidad para aprender idiomas y si se trataba de uno en el que no se usa el alfabeto occidental, menos. Cierto que entendía palabras sueltas, desde pequeño he escuchado a mi prima Minako hablar en Japonés con su padre, pero de eso a tener una conversación había un gran abismo, eso era lo peor de todo, el idioma, no entendía mucho y tampoco me interesaba estudiarlo. Que ironía Serena que a diferencia de mi que no se destacaba por ser una gran estudiante hablaba japonés a la perfección cuando yo apenas podía decir pequeñas frases. Sin duda quise regresar a mi país al tercer dia que llegue a Tokio, lo único que me detenía es que en ese entonces tenia 17 años, aun era menor de edad y obviamente no podía viajar sin el permiso de mi padre, que ni en mis mejores sueños lo permitiría.

Irónicamente, hoy le estoy agradecido a mi padre por que se le haya ocurrido venir aquí por cuestión de negocios, que para variar no funcionaron, pero esa es otra historia. Sin duda, ahora puede decir que haber venido a este país es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no voy a mentir diciendo que no extraño algunas cosas de mi país, pero si no hubiera venido aquí jamás hubiera conocido al amor de mi vida, a mi amada Makoto Kino.

No diré que me enamore de ella desde que la vi, ese dia en que me atropello con el auto de su tía, cierto que me pareció hermosa y hasta coquetee con ella en el primer instante, pero de ahí a enamorarme a primera vista había un abismo enorme. Sin duda fue a partir del dia en que la vi en casa de Minako, cuando fue preocupada a preguntar como seguía mi salud después de que me había arrollado, fue ese dia cuando la empecé a ver de otra manera, fue el hecho de verla preocupada por mi, comportarse tan dulce y tierna lo que hizo que me enamorara de ella.

Mako, mi preciosa y linda Mako, soy tan afortunado de tenerla por novia, dentro de tres semanas será nuestro aniversario de novios, si cumpliremos tres años de novios y cada dia que pasa la amo mas, aun en contra de mi padre que ha tratado de hacerme ver de con argumentos baratos que ella no me conviene, pero no me importa aun si el mundo entero se opusiera a mi relación con ella, yo jamás la dejaría porque la adoro y me hace feliz compartir mi vida con ella. No hay nada mas hermoso que ver sus lindos ojos verdes y escucharla decir que me ama.

Hoy por hoy mi vida a cambiado rotundamente, si antes quería regresar a Estados Unidos, pues ahora ya no pienso lo mismo. Desde que la conocí mi perspectiva de ver las cosas cambio. Cuando llegue a Japón aun me faltaba un año para terminar la preparatoria, pero para que me hicieran la revalidación aquí tenia que aprender japonés para después ingresar a la universidad, razón por la que ahora estudio en Kudan Institute of Japanese Lenguage & Culture, estoy por terminar los cursos y en verdad he mejorado bastante, ahora ya puedo hablar y entender japonés perfectamente, con lo cual podré ingresar a Todai en el próximo ciclo escolar a estudiar una carrera universitaria. Mi padre ha tratado de persuadirme, tratando de venderme la idea de que regrese a Estados Unidos para estudiar en Harvard o Princepton, pero no ha logrado convencerme ni lo lograra porque quiero estar con mi adorada Mako le pese a quien le pese.

Sin duda esta es solo una prueba mas de que el amor te cambia la vida y te hace ver las cosas de otra manera, o como diría mi padre te hace comportarte como un idiota, pero bueno si es así, entonces me encanta ser un idiota feliz.

Justo en este momento voy saliendo de clases, cuando escucho la voz de Pierre Moreau, compañero de origen Frances que al igual que yo estudia japonés en Kudan. Cabe decir que todos los estudiantes de mi clase somos extranjeros, digo seria ilógico que un japonés valla a Kudan a estudiar Japonés.

-Andrew…¿tan pronto te vas a casa?.- Escucho que el chico Frances se dirige a mi hablando japonés de manera perfecta.

-Si Pierre. La verdad no voy a casa, justo ahorita me dirijo a…- No puedo acabar de hablar porque mi amigo me interrumpe.

-Oh, cierto seguro vas a buscar a tu novia…Andrew por favor eso puede esperar.- Lo escucho decir, que acaso nadie puede entender que adoro a mi Mako y que lo único que deseo es verla.- Vamos a tener partido de foot ball americano, dices que eras muy bueno y que en Estados Unidos lo practicabas, pues quiero ver eso.

Pierre me estaba retando, pero en ese momento lo único que me importaba era ir corriendo a ver a mi adorada novia.

-Pierre, de verdad, extraño mucho a Makoto.- Le digo a mi amigo.

-Nada de eso Hansford, nada de eso, un rato mas puede esperar, no seas exagerado, la viste ayer y todos los días la vez… mira después del partido enseguida te vas con tu novia. Además…¿hace cuanto que no practicas ni juegas foot ball americano?.

Sin duda Pierre me estaba haciendo cambiar de parecer, obvió quería ir a ver a mi novia, pero de verdad tenia mucho sin practicar, casi desde que llegue a Japón, cierto que no soñaba con ser jugador profesional, no a esos extremos, pero eso era uno de mis mas grandes vicios.

-De acuerdo.- Respondí siguiendo a mi amigo…

**P.O.V. Mako.**

Han pasado dos horas desde que termine clases, estoy en casa de Mina acompañada de mi cuñada y todas sus amigas. En dos semanas será nuestra graduación de la preparatoria por lo que dejaremos de compartir clases juntas ya que cada una seguirá su vocación.

Estoy intranquila, siempre después de clases Andrew me llama y viene a buscarme, pero este dia ha sido la excepción. Estamos próximos a cumplir tres años de novios y por una extraña razón me siento intranquila, insegura, esto que estoy viviendo a su lado es mucho mejor que cualquier sueño hermoso que haya tenido antes que tengo miedo que de un momento a otro se termine, tengo miedo de perderlo como ya una vez perdí a las personas que mas me querían en la vida: mis padres.

De pronto vuelvo a la realidad, pues un fuerte grito de Rei me hace recordar que no estoy sola, sino con mis cuatro amigas que no paran hablar del baile de graduación.

-¡Makoto, pareces sorda!.- Me grita Rei con fuerza logrando asustarme.

-¿Qué sucede Rei, porque tienes que gritar así?.- Cuestiono yo molesta.

-Perdón, pero Mina esta hablando y parece que no pones atención…¿en que piensas mujer?…En este momento no hay nada mas importante que pensar en el vestido de graduación…¿ya lo tienes?.- Me cuestiona ella ahora.

En realidad en ese momento el dichoso vestido era lo que menos me importaba, era feliz con mi Andrew y solo pensaba en el, lo demás era secundario en mi vida, estaba a punto de responde cuando Mina se me adelanto.

-Rei, querida Rei, no te enojes, seguro Mako tiene mas cosas en que pensar como en esas noches llenas de romance, pasión y sexo desenfrenado que ha de tener con mi primo que han de ser maravillosas.- Interviene Minako con ojos soñadores.- ¿Sabían que el sexo es bueno para el cutis, para tener una piel mas linda?.- Dice la chica rubia ante la cara ruborizada de Makoto y la mirada incomoda de Serena.

Cierto que no soy una santa y no me incomoda hablar sobre sexo, en el caso de que fuera con Rei o Amy, pero hablar de mi vida sexual con Mina y Serena ya eran palabras mayores, no es que tuviera preferencia por alguna de mis amigas, pero en el caso de las dos rubia tengo presente que ellas son respectivamente familia de Andrew, una la hermana menor y otra la prima consentida, así que si me parece incomodo hablar de mi vida sexual con ellas, quizá si ellos tres no fueran familia las cosas serian diferentes.

-Mina por favor.- Suplico yo sonrojada, esta amiga mía tiene la "cualidad" de ser un poco inoportuna, pero bueno, aun así la quiero.

Afortunadamente, mi adorada cuñada trata de librarme de la vergüenza cambiando drásticamente de tema.

-¿Te sientes mal Mako-chan?… Tengo días que te veo extraña.- Cuestiona mi amiga y cuñada.

Sonrío suavemente y comienzo a hablar:

-Chicas, me siento preocupada desde hace días, no se que tengo, voy a cumplir tres años con Andrew en tres semanas y tengo miedo de que algo nos separe, que el me deje. Anoche tuve una pesadilla, soñé que Andrew dejaba de amarme y se alejaba de mi.- Les digo a mis amigas,.

En verdad que tenia días que me sentía preocupada, como si algo en mi vida fuera a cambiar dentro de poco, había días que me ponía triste y a veces sentía una opresión en el pecho. Se lo había comentado a Andrew, pero el muy tranquilo me había dicho que me amaba y que nada en el mundo nos iba a separar.

-Además no me ha hablado ahora ni me ha buscado y ya es hora que debió salir de clases.- Digo ahora.

Serena me mira con cariño y sonríe, no se porque pero esa mirada de mi cuñada logra tranquilizarme.

-Mako-chan, amiga, no estés preocupada, conozco a mi hermano y el te adora, ten por seguro que jamás te va a dejar. Y si lo digo yo es porque así.- Dice mi amiga.- Palabra de Serena Hansford.- Termina diciéndome.

Mina se levanta del sillón y camina hacia donde se encuentra el teléfono para ofrecérmelo

-Si extrañas a Andrew, háblale.- Dice ofreciéndome el teléfono el cual yo tomo inmediatamente y marco el numero de mi amado esperando ansiosa escuchar su voz.

_-Hola, estas hablando al numero de Andrew, no te puedo contestar pero dejame tu mensaje y a la brevedad posible me comunico.._

Efectivamente escuche la voz de mi Andrew, pero la que tenia pregrabada para su buzón de voz, de nuevo me sentí triste.

-Me mando al buzón.- Dije sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, por una extraña razón últimamente sentía inmensas ganas de llorar y no sabia porque, solo sabia que era feliz con Andrew y tenia miedo de que algo nos separara.

-Mako, tranquila, seguro estará ocupado, no te pongas así.- Trata de tranquilizarme Amy.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Había pasado una hora ya de que había terminado el partido de foot ball americano, todos se habían retirado yo excepto Pierre, Nathiel Archibald, que es otro de mis compañeros de clases que como yo también es americano y yo.

Ya había cambiado de nuevo a mi ropa habitual y aunque quería ver a mi novia aun seguía con esos dos platicando de cosas sin sentido. Eran mis amigos mas allegados en Japón, es extraño, pero entre mis amigos en Japón no figura ningún japonés, eso debido a que entre directamente a una escuela de enseñanza de idioma Japonés, donde obviamente estudiaban extranjeros que por alguna u otra razón querían aprenderlo.

-Pero mira nada mas allá van las dos chicas latinas de la clase…¿Cuál te gusta mas Pierre la mexicana o la argentina?.- Escucho que Nathiel le pregunto a Pierre.

-Pues las dos son bellas, y se escuchan divinas hablando español entre ellas aunque no se les entienda nada, pero creo que me quedo con la mexicana.

-Perfecto, a mi me gusta mas la argentina.- Dice Nathiel.- ¿A ti cual te gusta Andrew, la argentina o la mexicana?.

Sonrío ante los comentarios de mis amigos, esos dos siempre se la pasaban de ligue, era gracioso ver como hacían de todo para que esas dos chicas se fijaran en ellos sin tener suerte.

-Las dos son lindas, pero yo solo tengo ojos para mi Mako.- Respondo ante la mirada decepcionada de mis amigos, esos dos parecen no entender que Mako es mi único amor y que mi corazón late solo para ella.

-Andrew por favor, si ver el menú tampoco es pecado.- Me reprocha Nate, que es como le llamabamos Nathiel.

-Y dije que son guapas, además andas queriendo ligarte a ese chica cuando también andas detrás de Rei, la amiga de mi…- No puedo terminar pues de pronto siento una fuerte opresión en el pecho que poco a poco se va tornando mas fuerte, siento que mi vista se va nublando y escucho las voces de mis amigos como si fueran ecos que cada vez se escuchan mas lejos.

-Andrew…¿Qué sucede te sientes bien?.- Escucho la voz de Nathiel que ahora se dirige a mi en ingles pero aun así cada vez se torna mas lejana para mis oídos.

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Tengo media hora sentada en la sala de un prestigioso hospital de Japón, realmente me preocupa que mi novio haya sufrido un desmayo, el no es así, es muy saludable, no lo entiendo, solo se que estoy muy preocupada y no puedo parar de llorar.

Siento la mirada penetrante y dura del padre de Andrew, se perfectamente que no me quiere como novia de su hijo, pero a estas alturas lo que menos me importa es ese hombre, de igual manera tengo que tratar de llevar las cosas calmadas con el por Serena que es mi amiga y por Andrew. Noto a la señora Serenity preocupada lo cual me hace preocuparme mas. Afortunadamente Amy y Rei están conmigo tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Tranquila tonta, nadie ha dicho que tu novio se este muriendo, un desmayo lo puede tener cualquiera, puede ser que el dia soleado la afecto mucho.- Me trata de tranquilizar Amy.

De pronto veo que Mina y Serena salen del baño, mi cuñada tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados, pareciera que hubiera estado llorando, las veo muy serias a las dos, algo muy raro en ella por lo que no puedo evitar pensar en lo peor.

-¿Qué sucede chicas, porque están así, que tiene mi Andrew?.- Cuestiono poniéndome de pie.

Serena sonríe volviendo a ser la misma de antes y me tranquiliza.

-Tranquila tontita, Andrew esta bien, solo que, igual me preocupo por el pero no tiene nada.- Responde Serena.

De pronto observo que uno de los médicos sale y se acerca a los padres de Andrew y la señora Cebella, hablan y hablan sin parar, hasta que de pronto siento la mirada dura del padre de mi novio, que para variar también se llama Andrew. La señora Serenity parece reprocharle algo y después se acerca a mi.

-Makoto, no llores por favor, Andrew esta bien, no te pongas así.- Me dice con dulzura la señora Serenity que a diferencia de su marido es muy amable conmigo.- Ya despertó, anda ve a ver a mi hijo que esta ansioso por verte.

Las palabras de la señora Serenity me llenan de tranquilidad y felicidad así que feliz sigo al doctor hacia el cuarto donde se encuentra mi novio, no sin sentir la mirada molesta de su padre y escuchar sus murmuraciones.

-¿Pero que le pasa a Andrew, como es posible que pida ver a esa chiquilla antes que a su familia?.

-Andrew, por favor.- Escucho que la señora Cebella lo reprende.

Algunos minutos después llego hacia la habitación numero 305 donde al abrir veo a mi adorado Andrew sentado en cama, al verme noto que su cara se llena de felicidad y me siento tranquilo de verlo como si nada hubiera pasado, me acerco a el abrazándolo con fuerza y de nuevo comienzo a llorar, me ponía feliz verlo bien así que no podía evitar unas lagrimas de felicidad.

-Andrew mi amor estuve muy preocupada por ti.- Le digo entre lagrimas mientras siento como el corresponde a mi abrazo y enreda sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

De pronto siento que Andrew me separa un poco de el y sonríe, pero ¿Qué le pasaba a mi novio?. Le parecía gracioso el hecho de estar en un hospital o de verme llorar por el, de pronto siento sus dos manos acariciando mis mejillas.

-Mi Mako preciosa no llores no me gusta verte sufrir…¿En verdad estabas tan preocupada por mi?.- Me cuestiona mi novio.

Lo veo molesta por semejante pregunta, como se le ocurre cuestionarme eso, obvió que esa era razón.

-Pues tu que crees tonto, claro que si.- Le digo.

De pronto siento como Andrew limpia mis lagrimas con el dorso de su mano y me acerca sus labios a los míos para darme un beso mientras siento como acaricia mi cabello.

-Te amo Mako, eres única, te amo y me siento culpable por hacerte llorar por una estupidez. Vamos ni siquiera tengo nada grave, seguro fue una descompensación por tanto estrés y desvelo que he tenido últimamente, además de que ahora se me ocurrió ponerme a jugar Foot Ball americano con este dia que esta caluroso por demás.

-Y me da gusto que estés bien.- Le respondo.

De pronto siento como mi novio aun sentado en cama me jala hacia el obligándome a quedar hincada con mis dos piernas abiertas rodeando su cuerpo. Siento entonces su erección rozar mi monte de Venus a través de mis panties, ya que para variar no solía usar shorts debajo del uniforme escolar. Siento también de pronto como sus dedos tocan mi cintura metiendose por debajo de mi saco escolar y veo de nuevo en el esa mirada de deseo.

-Mako, mi adorada Mako…¿sabes que me vuelves loco?.- Me dice mirándome a los ojos.- Además siempre he tenido la fantasía de hacer el amor en un hospital.

Aun no hemos empezado ni si quiera el preámbulo amoroso y ya me siento excitada, mi cuerpo pide a gritos sentir a Andrew dentro de mi, y aunque estamos en un lugar publico no puedo resistirme, así que me abalanzo sobre mi novio besando sus labios con pasión a la vez que con mis manos toco su pecho a través de su camisa mientras siento como el acaricia mis piernas hasta posar sus manos sobre mi trasero.

-Te amo Mako…¿Dime que eres mía?.- Me dice mi novio mientras mete sus manos debajo de mis panties tocando mi trasero, a la vez que siento sus labios en mi cuello.

Me muerdo los labios para evitar que salga un gemido de mi boca y le respondo jadeante.

-Soy toda tuya, solo tuya…

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Aun después de casi tres años de noviazgo mi novia sigue causando ese efecto en mi, siempre logra excitarme con solo tocarla, pero escucharla decir que era mía me volvía loco y desearla aun mas. Le comienzo a bajar las panties, hasta sacárselas y meterlas entra las sabanas, para después comenzar a desabotonar el saco de su uniforme hasta ver el nacimiento de sus dos redondos senos que me incitan al pecado, así que sin poder resistirme empiezo a saborear su deliciosa piel a través del encaje de su sostén. Llevando ahora mis manos a su cabello el cual desato y le cae maravillosamente alrededor de su cuerpo haciéndola lucir mas hermosa y deseable a mi vista.

-Oh…Andrew.- Escucho su voz jadeante lo cual me hace saber que la éxito tanto como ella a mi.- Te amo, hazme tuya, no te detengas.

Estoy a punto de arrancarle la falda de un tiron, cuando de pronto escucho afuera unas voces, lo que apenas nos da tiempo de separarnos y acomodarnos la ropa, mientras veo que mi novia mete sus panties dentro de su mochila escolar, ya que enseguida se abre la puerta dando paso a mis padres y mi hermana.

Observo como mi padre mira a mi novia con unos ojos como si quisiera matarla, pero mas le vale guardarle respeto, porque sabe que si vuelve a tratar mal a mi novia me molestare con el.

-Creo que ya tuviste suficiente tiempo con tu novia…¿no es así Andrew?.- Cuestiona mi padre.

-Pues la verdad no me lo parece, ya la extrañaba mucho.- Respondo con tranquilidad mientras tomo la mano de ella que esta parada a un lado de la camilla, de alguna u otra manera quiero transmitirle que no esta sola y que incluso me pondría en contra de mi padre si es por defenderla a ella.

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Al principio me incomodo la dura mirada del padre de Andrew, también sentí vergüenza con Serena y la madre de mi novio, por sus caras ruborizadas supongo que se imaginaban que es lo que yo y Andrew estábamos a punto de hacer, para variar recordé que ahora traía el cabello suelto, a diferencia de minutos antes de entrar a ver a Andrew que lo traía agarrado en una alta coleta.

Despues de que Andrew toma mi mano, me siento mas tranquila, pues se que ese viejo odioso aunque no me quiere cerca de su hijo, tampoco es capaz de armar un lió en este momento. De pronto miro que Serena clava sus ojos con los míos como queriéndome decir algo pero no logro entenderlo, hasta que veo que se toca los botones de su saco del uniforme, con lo que me doy cuenta que llevo los dos últimos botones desabrochados, así que rápidamente suelto la mano de mi novio y me los abrocho lo mas discretamente posible mientras siento como el rubor sube por mis mejillas al igual que ocurre con mi novio.

Serena entonces se acerca a mi y me toma de la mano, poniendo de excusa que quería que la acompañara al baño.

-Mako…¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo tu y mi hermano?…Como se les ocurre en el cuarto de un hospital.- Riendo divertida mi rubia cuñada.

No se que decir y solamente me sonrojo, abro mi mochila y saco mis panties, me sentía incomoda de andar caminando por el hospital sin llevarlas puestas bajo la falda, así que me meto en uno de los baños, mientras escucho la risa de Serena.

-Si las chicas supieran esto seguro reirían como nunca.

Salí del baño después de ponerme las panties y mire a Serena con ojos suplicantes.

-Serena por favor, ya fue demasiado que tus padres me descubrieran en esa situación con Andrew para que todavía se los cuentes a las chicas.

Serena por toda respuesta me da un abrazo efusivo, muy típico de ella.

-No te preocupes Mako, no les diré nada a las chicas.

-Gracias Serena.- Respondo mas tranquila.- Aunque después si les contare a las chicas, para que tengan algo de que reírse

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Han pasado algunas horas desde que ingrese al hospital, ya me habían dado de alta, noto en el rostro de mi madre la preocupación por lo que me había sucedido pero no le doy importancia, digo al final de cuentas todas las madres se preocupan por sus hijos y la mía no era la excepción, por cualquier cosita que nos pasaba a mi o a Serena hacia un verdadero drama.

Hasta hace poco me he enterado que gracias a Pierre y Nate llegue al hospital, tengo que agradecérselos, pero por esta vez sere un poco egoísta, pues antes que nada deseo ver a mi Mako y comérmela a besos, es que de verdad no hay nada mejor que estar con ella. Mis padres en una semana regresan de nuevo a Estados Unidos y pretenden que yo y mi hermana regresemos con ellos, por mi parte yo no lo hare, pienso quedarme aquí en Tokio, se perfectamente que Tía Cebella me recibirá con los brazos abiertos en su casa, pretendo estudiar la universidad aquí y al mismo tiempo trabajar, pues tengo planeado proponerle matrimonio a Makoto el dia que cumplamos tres años de novios, ya hasta le compre el anillo.

Cierto que ambos somos muy jóvenes, pero ella hace poco cumplió los 18 años y yo los 20, así que ya somos mayores de edad y podemos casarnos, además ya tenemos tres años de novios y estoy seguro de que la amo y quiero pasar mi vida con ella. Seguro cuando se lo proponga y le regale el anillo se pondrá feliz y me dirá que si.

De pronto veo que mi madre se acerca a mi con cara de preocupación, parece que ha estado llorando.

-Madre, no llores no tengo nada.- Le digo

Veo como mi padre la abraza y el medico sale de su consultorio acercándose a mi.

-Andrew Hansford, pasa a mi consultorio, tengo que hablar contigo.- Se dirigio el medico a mi con seriedad.

Ya me imaginaba lo que tenia que decir, no era difícil predecirlo, seguro me diría lo que siempre me han dicho todos los médicos y que mis padres suelen exagerar como si fuera una enfermedad mortal, algun tiempo creí que de verdad lo era, pero con el tiempo y la opinión de los médicos he aprendido que se puede vivir con una cardiopatía congénita de por vida y morir de otra cosa, claro siempre llevando una vida saludable, asi que ya sabia el sermón que me diría el medico: que no es nada grave y que tenga visitas un poco mas frecuentes al hospital para los chequeos y todo eso. Sin duda no pienso estudiar medicina, pero he escuchado este tema desde siempre que bien podría dar una cátedra sobre ello.

Al entrar en el consultorio, veo que mis padres entran detrás de mi, valla que si antes creía que exageraban ahora estaban rebasando la línea entre la preocupación y la exageración.

-Andrew Hansford bien, como me dicen tus padres naciste con una cardiopatía congénita…¿Supongo que ya estas al tanto de eso verdad?.- Habla el medico dirigiéndose a mi en ingles, como si yo no pudiera expresarme en el idioma local, pero bueno quiere hablar con tecnicismos y facilitarme el entendimiento.

-Por supuesto, siempre lo he sabido.- Respondo ansioso de que termine de decirme el discurso para poder irme en búsqueda de mi adorada Mako.

-Andrew, lo que tengo que decirte es muy delicado pero es importante que lo sepas, así como también las alternativas que tienes.- Continua hablando el medico.- Si bien es cierto que se puede vivir con una cardiopatía congénita, en tu caso…- Aquí el medico hace una pausa… Se han detectado anomalías valvulares y tu corazón se ha agrandado lo cual dificulta que este funcione de la manera adecuada.

El medico, de la mejor manera posible continua dirigiéndose a mi en ingles, con tecnicismos de vez en cuando y lenguaje común para que yo pueda entenderlo mejor. Sin duda después de todo me doy cuenta de que el tema es mas complejo de lo que parece y en palabras sencillas solo entiendo que mi cardiopatía congénita ha desembocado en algo mas grave y que necesito urgentemente un trasplante de corazón.

Cierto que tenia un par de semanas que no me sentía muy bien, pero jamás creí que fuera tan grave, todo se lo atribuía a la falta de sueño o al estrés que había tenido con los exámenes y las constantes peleas con mi padre que insistía en que dejara a Makoto, pero jamás pensé esto. Ahora que termino de escucharlo no se que pensar, no se como sentirme

.¿Acaso me esta tratando de decir de manera sutil que si no me donan un corazón me voy a morir?.- Cuestiono yo al medico, pues si tengo algo grave quiero saberlo y que dejan de hablarme con sutileza.

-Tranquilízate Andrew, nadie dijo que fueras a morir, las posibilidades de seguir con vida no son nulas. Por lo pronto es necesario ingresarte en una lista de donación de órganos lo mas pronto posible…- El medico sigue hablando con sutileza y yo comienzo a desesperarme, así que me levanto de la silla y lo interrumpo.

-¿Si no recibo una donación de corazón moriré?. Tan solo contésteme si o no y cuanto tiempo me queda de vida, no necesito tanto discurso.

-Andrew tranquilo, efectivamente la donación es necesaria y el tiempo que pueda durar tu corazón que esta muy dañado no te lo puedo decir, pueden ser meses, quizá un año o dos, pero en ese tiempo puede aparecer un donante compatible y…-

-Bien, es todo lo que quería escuchar.- Le digo al medico después de interrumpirlo y salgo bastante afectado.

No se como sentirme, hace unos momentos estaba feliz porque todo en mi vida parecía marchar perfectamente bien, por fin había logrado adaptarme a la cultura japonesa, dominaba ya a la perfección el idioma, tenia buenos amigos, una familia que me quería, a pesar de los constantes pleitos con mi padre, y lo mas importante una novia hermosa que amo con todo mi corazón, mi maldito corazón, y de repente ahora me entero de que de un momento a otro la vida se me puede ir de las manos.

Al salir del consultorio lo primero que observo es a mi Mako, mi linda y tierna Mako, como le diría todo esto, bueno tendría que buscar la mejor manera de decírselo, pero no ahora, no quería hacerla sufrir. Veo que de pronto se acerca a mi y me abraza, aun lleva el cabello suelto.

-¡Mi Drew, mi amor!. Me da gusto que ya estés bien, de verdad había estado preocupada por ti, si llega a pasarte algo me muero.- Escucho que me dice, esa ultima frase me llega al alma y siento un nudo en la garganta.- Pues no deberías de preocuparte tanto, además necesito ir a ver a Pierre y a Nate.- Le respondo fríamente apartándola de mi y evitando su mirada, su dulce mirada que me hipnotizaba, después salgo del hospital, ella camina tras de mi pero no logra darme alcance.

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Veo partir el auto de Pierre, el amigo Frances de Andrew alejándose cada vez mas del hospital. No entiendo que sucede con mi novio, el siempre tan cariñoso y romántico conmigo…¿Por qué me ha tratado de esa manera?. No lo entiendo, parece como si le molestara mi presencia y mis muestras de amor.

En este momento lo único que entiendo es que me duele que Andrew halla tomado esa actitud conmigo y no puedo reprimir que las lagrimas traicioneras salgan de mis ojos. Hasta cierto punto su actitud me había parecido grosera, yo estuve preocupada por el, para que a final de cuentas me trate así y le de mas importancia a Nate y a Pierre, cierto que les tenia que agradecer que lo auxiliaran, pero no era para que se me portara así conmigo.

-¿Por qué me haces esto Andrew?.- Cuestiono entre lagrimas.

Acaso será verdad lo que soñé hace días, la horrible pesadilla que tuve donde dejaba de amarme y se alejaba de mi, Serena me había dicho que su hermano me ama y que no deja de hablar de mi, pero su actitud de hoy deja mucho que desear. No se porque pero tengo miedo de perderlo, algo en mi corazón me dice que estoy a punto de despertar de mi hermoso sueño donde soy feliz con mi Andrew.

**P.O.V. Andrew**

Ha pasado una semana desde el dia en que fui internado en el hospital, ese maldito dia que sin duda empaño mi felicidad. Ese dia después de que me fui en el auto de Pierre me dolió dejar de manera tan grosera a mi novia, pero no quería que en un impulso se me saliera todo y decírselo así si nada de tacto.

Cierto que para decir esas noticias no había una manera en que sonara bonito, pero se lo tenia que decir. No suelo llorar por estupideces, no por supuesto que no, además no se ve bien en un hombre, pero sin duda ese maldito dia llore como nunca frente a Pierre y Nate que son los únicos que saben además de mi familia. Ambos son buenos amigos, pues justo en estos momento tan terribles es cuando he sentido su apoyo, de burlarse de mi diciéndome que soy un loco enamorado ahora me incitan a que hable co Makoto y le cuente todo.

Makoto, mi linda Mako, de verdad que la extraño, me he portado de verdad muy mal con ella, tengo una semana sin verla y no he respondido sus llamadas telefónica, además de que cuando ha venido a buscarme me he negado a verla.

De pronto veo como se abre la puerta de mi cuarto y entra mi hermana Serena con el teléfono en mano.

-Es Mako, contéstale el teléfono.- Me dice casi como dándome una orden.

-Dile que mañana le hablo.- Respondo yo.

Despues de que me niego a tomar la llamada de Mako, Serena le dice que no puedo atenderla, al colgar mi hermana mi mira don dureza y severidad, algo raro en ella que siempre se mostraba alegre, sin duda a toda mi familia le estaba afectando mi estado de salud.

-¿Por qué demonios te comportas así con Mako?.Ella no se merece que la trates así…¿sabes que esta sufriendo por tu culpa?.- Molesta mi hermana.

Obviamente se que Makoto estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, por estar alejado de ella por una semana sin siquiera hablare, pero aun no tengo el valor para contarle, todo, su graduación esta próxima en una semanas y ella tenia que estar feliz por ello, no quería empeñar su felicidad con mis problemas que se que le afectaran porque me ama, pero inevitablemente ya la estaba haciendo sufrir y me sentía un imbecil por ello, por que de alguna u otra forma ni yo mismo sabia como decirle las cosas sin que las viera de una buena manera.

-¿Y que quieres que haga Serena, que llegue y le diga sin mas ni mas que ocupo un maldito transplante de corazón, que si no lo consigo solo me quedan meses de vida o quizá uno o dos años?.- Cuestiono molesto a mi hermana subiendo mi tono de voz.- ¿Crees que con eso no la voy a hacer sufrir, crees que deseo que el dia de su graduación este triste?.

Miro en el rostro de mi hermana que la hago sentir mal al haberle hablado así, pero es que soy un gran imbecil…¿Cómo se me ocurría hablarle así a mi hermana menor?. Éramos los dos tan unidos, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que yo la trataba así sin que ella tuviera la culpa de algo. La veo entonces que se sienta en mi cama, frente a mi y me da un abrazo, siento las lagrimas traicioneras salir de mis ojos, recuerdo aun la frase de mi padre "los hombres no lloran, las lagrimas son para mujeres", pero bueno no lo puedo evitar.

-Yo se como te sientes hermano, créeme que a todos nos duele verte así. Pero nunca debes de perder las esperanzas, tienes que tener fe en que va a aparecer un donador compatible contigo.- Trata de consolarme mi hermana y también puedo sentir sus lagrimas.- Créeme que si yo pudiera darte mi corazón lo haría con mucho gusto.

Al escuchar las palabras de Serena, me separo un poco de ella y la veo a los ojos.

-Sabes, aunque eres un poco despistada, mala estudiante y un poco perezosa estoy feliz de que seas mi hermana. Aun en los peores momentos me haces sentir mejor y sabes, no me gustaría que me donaras tu corazón, prefiero tener a mi pequeña hermana con vida antes que eso.- Le respondo.

-¿Hablaras mañana con Mako?.- Cuestiona mi hermana.

-Por supuesto, pero aun no le diré nada sobre…- Aquí hago una pausa, pues aun me cuesta hablar sobre ellos.-…sobre mi salud. Solo le pediré disculpas por este distanciamientos. Sobre ese tema hablare después de la graduación.

-Como quieras Andrew, ella te ama, obvió también se sentirá mal por ti, pero eso te hará sentir mejor, a veces compartir las penas hace que se vuelvan menos pesadas, y mas si es con mi cuñada.

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Despues de salir de clases me despedí rápidamente de las chicas que no paran de hablar del baile de graduación, a diferencia de ellas yo me siento triste, tengo una semana que no he visto a Andrew ni eh hablado con el, tal vez en verdad se ha enfadado de mi. Ayer le hable por teléfono y se que estaba en su casa, pude escuchar cuando le dijo a Serena que no podía recibir mi llamada, el nunca ha sido así.

Las chicas, especialmente Serena y Mina han estado un poco extrañas, estos días las he visto un poco serias y decaídas, algo muy raro en ella que son las mas alegres del equipo y siempre andan haciendo locuras. Lo único que se me ocurría pensar es que quizá ellas ya sabían que Andrew no me ama y me quiere cortar, pero como son mis amigas no saben como decírmelo.

Llego caminando hasta el parque Juuban y me siento en una de las bancas dejando a un lado mi mochila, el dia esta nublado aunque no hay pronósticos de lluvia. De pronto se me viene a la mente el momento en que Andrew me pidió que fuera su novia, fue exactamente en este lugar, no puedo evitar sentirme triste y lloro en silencio pues se que mi Andrew ya no es el mismo, su corazón ha cambiado.

-¿Por qué ya no me amas?.- Pienso en voz alta entre lagrimas como si el aire que roza mi rostro pudiera responderme.

De pronto siento unos brazos rodear mis hombros y sin voltear atrás se que es mi Andrew, después de tres años conozco perfectamente su esencia.

-Te amo Mako, perdóname por favor, te amo.- Me Susurra al oído.

Inmediatamente volteo y me hincó en banca para quedar frente a el que me toma en sus brazos y me besa en los labios. Me sentía feliz de que todo se hubiera arreglado, pero no del todo, pues noto algo extraño en el, su mirada se ve triste. Llevo mis manos a sus mejillas y veo sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Yo también te amo tonto, no vuelvas a hacerme esto.- Le digo antes de acercarme a el y besarlo a la vez que siento sus brazos rodear mi cintura.

Siento entonces que el me levanta en brazos y después me deja parada en el piso frente a el, logrando así que esa estorbosa banca no nos separe.

-¿Iras conmigo a mi baile de graduación?.-Le pregunto.

Lo observo sonreír y acaricia mi mejilla.

-Por supuesto preciosa, como podría perderme eso. Lastima que ya no vallas a ser una colegiala, te vez muy sexy con ese uniforme gris.- Me dice mirándome con deseo en sus ojos.

-Que salga de la preparatoria no significa que no pueda seguir usando el uniforme para ti.- Le susurro al oído mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.- Lastima que estoy en mis días, así que ahora no podrás desvestirme.

**Una semana después.**

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Me encuentro sentada en una de las mesas dentro del gran salón donde se realiza el baile de mi graduación, para esta ocasión compre un hermoso vestido ver de tirantes que deja un poco de mi escote al descubierto, el vestido es largo y un poco vaporoso, pero me encanta. Mi adorado novio, que ha estado besándome toda la noche es guapísimo y viste un elegante esmoquin negro.

Hemos bailado muy poco durante la noche, pues preferimos estar un poco alejados de todos, para poder conversar y besarnos una y otra vez. Si en días pasados Andrew me hizo sufrir, eso ya no importa, pues desde aquel dia en que me encontró en el parque se ha portado muy cariñoso conmigo.

A lo lejos veo a mis amigas bailar en la pista, Mina tenia dos semanas de novia con un chico de cabello platinado y ojos verdes llamado Yaten Kou y obvio lo invito al baile, Amy esta acompañada de Richard, su vecino y eterno enamorado, cierto que Amy le tiene aprecio y lo quiere mucho, pero no lo ve como algo mas, por su parte Serena vino acompañada por Pierre Moreau, el amigo Frances de mi novio, y Rei llego acompañada de Nathiel Archibald, un amigo de Andrew, americano como el, que mi novio nos presento hace tiempo . El chico desde entonces se mostró loco por Rei, pues hacia de todo para llamar su atención, a Rei parecía no desagradarle, así que ahí podría haber romance, de pronto algo me llama la atención, veo a mi amiga besarse apasionadamente con Nate, que es como llamamos a Nathiel.

-Drew, ya me enfade…¿podríamos ir a otra parte donde estemos tu y yo solos?.- Cuestiono a mi novio que tiene mis manos en mi cintura y sus labios sobre mi cuello.- Además quiero, bueno tu sabes que quiero .- Sugiero yo con voz seductora mientras por debajo de la mesa acariciaba su pierna con los dedos de mi pie.

Andrew sin decir mas se levanta de su silla y me toma de la mano para salir de la fiesta, desde lejos me despido de mis amigas con un movimiento de manos, obvio ya saben que es lo que voy a hacer.

Algunos minutos después de haber abandonado la fiesta de mi graduacion, Andrew y yo habiamos llegado hasta su casa, al entrar me tomo en brazos y camino escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su habitacion. Sabia como terminaría esta noche, por lo que me alegraba que sus padres se hubieran ido ya a vivir a Estados Unidos, precisamente hace unos dias, querian que Serena y mi amado volvieran también, pero mi Andrew me prometió no hacerlo.

Finalmente llegamos a la habitación de mi amado, estando ya con la puerta cerrada me baja de sus brazos obligandome a quedar parada en el piso.

En la oscuridad de la habitacion Andrew me recarga contra la puerta de su habitacion, rodeándome con sus brazos, miro aun a oscuras como me sonríe para después besarme tiernamente en los labios, que conforme pasaban los segundos se fue transformando en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo.

De pronto, noto como los brazos de mi amado se dirigen a mis piernas y me levanta un poco obligandome a quedar recargada en la puerta con mis piernas rodeando su cintura, de pronto siento que sus labios comienzan a separarse de los míos así que enredo mis manos en su cabello y presiono su cabeza contra mi cara impidiendo que pare y logrando profundizar mas en el beso, siento como su lengua juguetea con la mia y logro sentir su dulce aliento mezclarse con el mio…

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

De un momento a otro me doy cuenta que la ropa que cubría la parte de arriba de mi cuerpo se encuentra ya tirada en el piso sobre mis pies, aun no logro comprender como estando en esta posición mi Mako se ha encargado de despojarme de la camisa.

Mi dulce Mako no me permite abandonar sus labios, pero finalmente la falta de aire nos obliga a separar nuestros labios aun en contra de nuestra voluntad. Puedo entonces ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, aun sintiendo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, llevo una de mis manos a su rostro y puedo sentir calientes sus mejillas.

-Drew, te amo.- Me dice con su dulce voz.

-Yo tambien te amo mi Mako preciosa.- Le digo para Desprez volver a besarla, siento entonces como estando con ella olvido aquello que me atormentaba y que pronto vendría que decirle. Poco a poco voy mas allá de sus labios besando su menton, su delicado cuello, hasta que llego al nacimiento de sus bien formados y redondeados senos…

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Sentir los labios de mi amado sobre mi piel es simplemente maravilloso, sensaciones increíbles recorren cada parte de mi cuerpo, enredo mis manos en su espalda y siento su sudor, puedo sentir como dentro de ese cuarto el ambiente se empieza a calentar, no sabia ya si era por el clima o por el calor de nuestros cuerpos.

Aun con mis piernas enredadas alrededor de mi amado, noto como el que me tiene tomada de la cintura con uno sus brazos, noto que mi vestido empieza a incomodarlo, así que dejo de abrazarlo por un momento y me levanto la falda del vestido para sacármelo por arriba.

-Creo que así estamos mejor…¿verdad?.- Le digo, mientras vuelvo a enredar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

El no responde a mi pregunta con palabras, pero veo el fuego de la pasión arder en sus ojos, siento entonces sus labios sobre mi cuello besándome, mordiéndome, poco a poco sus besos van bajando hasta mis hombros, y continúan bajando, hasta que siento la humedad de su lengua en mis pechos a través del encaje de mi sostén, el placer comienza a invadirme cada vez con mas intensidad y no puedo reprimir un gemido que sale de mis labios

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Mientras beso la piel de mi adorada Mako, descendiendo desde su cuello hasta sus pechos, compruebo una vez mas que saborear su piel se ha convertido ya en una adicción para mi. Ahora el encaje de su sostén me estorba y tenerla recargada en la puerta no me permite quitarle dicha prenda, ya que mis brazos están ocupados en sostenerla, así que llevo mis labios hacia el sujetador de su sostén, que para suerte mía esta enfrente justo en medio de sus senos, y sin saber como con mis dientes logro abrir el sujetador dejando a la vista sus redondeados senos y sus pezones erectos.

Instintivamente llevo mi boca a uno de sus pezones y comienzo a mordisqueárselo para después lamerla, a lo que mi chica responde con un gemido que sale de su boca a la vez que encaja sus uñas en mi espalda…

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Siento una oleada de calor recorrer el interior de mi cuerpo, cuando siento sus labios y su lengua acariciar mi uno de mis senos y después mi pezón endurecido, mientras con una de mis manos le prestaba atención a mi otro seno ¡Cielos, Andrew es maravilloso, aun me pregunto como puede hacer esto!.

Me doy cuenta que mi Andrew camina ahora conmigo en brazos y me deposita suavemente sobre la amplia cama mientras yo siento como mi cabello húmedo se pega a mi cuerpo.

Lo veo ahora parado frente a mi, tan ansioso como yo, veo su torso desnudo es maravilloso, lo único desperfecto que ven en el es que aun lleva puesto el pantalón, así que rápidamente me siento en la cama y le bajo la cremallera del pantalón, después de un jalon con ambas manos le bajo al mismo tiempo el pantalón y el boxer quedando a la vista de mis ojos su miembro ya bastante erecto. ¡Ya ansiaba sentirlo dentro de mi!…

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Comprobe una vez mas que mi Makoto no solo era dulce y tierna en la cama, sino que también era bastante atrevida y hasta salvaje. La tumbe de nuevo en la cama, no sin antes sacarle de un tiron sus panties y me acomode entre sus piernas, mirándola a los ojos, acariciando su cintura con la yema de mis dedos, disfrutando del contacto de sus senos con mi pecho desnudo.

De un momento a otro, sin saber como ella instintivamente invierte los papeles quedando ella encima de mi cuerpo. Siento como comienza a besar mis labios mordisqueándome, haciéndome ahogar un gemido en su boca.

La falta de oxigeno la hace separarse de mi y siento como sus labios van descendiendo desde mi cuello hasta mi pecho dejando un sendero de besos y caricias en mi cuerpo. Veo entonces que sus manos se detienen antes de llegar a aquella parte de mi cuerpo y voltea su vista hacia mi para mirarme.

De pronto ella vuelve a agacharse y siento que el aire me falta cuando siento sus lengua tocar mi miembro y su cabello suelto que caía como cascada quedándome la piel.

-Mako ahh.- Me siento desfallecer ante esa acción suya, pero no puedo negar que me gusta, mas sin embargo noto que estaba cerca de llegar a mi culminación así que irguiéndome un poco la tomo de los hombros jalándola hacia mi logrando que su rostro sonrojado quedara frente al mío, reflejándome en sus verdes ojos.

-¡Ya no aguanto mas Mako!.- Le digo jadeante mientras observo su rostro, viendo el deseo arder en sus pupilas y sintiendo su hermoso cabello haciéndome cosquillas en la cara.

De pronto me desilusiono, porque veo que se separa de mi, pero al verla acomodarse en la cama de rodillas, sosteniéndose con sus cuatro extremidades, sentí que el alma me volvió al cuerpo, verla en esa pose me hizo sentir que la sangre me hervía.

-¡Tómame, hazme tuya!.- Pidió ella jadeando.

No pude negarme ante esa petición tan tentadora, así que inmediatamente como jalado por un imán me acomode detrás de su espalda e inmediatamente localicé el centro de su femineidad y entre en ella mientras escuchaba sus gemidos…

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Sentir a mi amado moviéndose dentro de mi es maravilloso, sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre mi espalda, sus manos acariciando mi cintura que suben hasta mis senos retorciendo mis pezones, sus besos en mi espalda húmeda me hacen suspirar.

Nuestros movimientos son perfectos, siento mi cuerpo a punto de explotar mientras una sensación de placer inundaba mi cuerpo.

-¡Esto es demasiado Andrew ahhh¡.- Grito su nombre con voz jadeante.

De un momento a otro, siento que mi amado se detiene y me tumba bocarriba y rápidamente vuelve a entrar dentro de mi..

-Mi amada Mako, te amo tanto.- Me dice mirándome a los ojos.- Prefiero tenerte así, me gusta ver el placer reflejado en tus ojos.

Quiero decirle en ese momento que yo también lo amo pero mis palabras son interrumpidas por un beso que deposita en mis labios mientras siento como el acelera cada vez mas el ritmo haciendo presión en mis caderas, yo solo enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, quiero sentirlo muy dentro., sabia que el momento culminante estaba cerca.

De pronto siento que mis músculos se tensan, una sensación de placer inunda mi cuerpo haciéndome gritar mientras siento que mi amado se derramaba dentro de mi…

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Puedo sentir un éxtasis placentero inundando mi cuerpo al darme cuenta de que ambos estamos llegando al momento culminante, hasta que finalmente yo y mi adorada Mako alcanzamos el clímax.

Siento como ella se relajaba y me tumbo a un lado de ella pasando uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Eres maravillosa Mako, te amo.- Le susurro al oído

-Y yo a ti, tu eres mi todo Andrew, te amo.- Me dice mientras se incorpora y me besa en los labios.

Nuestras palabras estaban de mas, pues ella sabia que yo la amaba y yo también estaba seguro de su amor. Mako es maravillosa y yo me siento feliz y orgulloso de tenerla por novia.

De pronto veo que mi amada que ahora descansa sobre mi pecho suelta una risita, le tomo el rostro con mis manos acariciando sus suaves mejillas.

-¿De que te ríes amor?.- Le pregunto.

-Es que soy feliz…¿No te has dado cuenta que nuestro amor es intenso y apasionado como en las películas románticas?… Algo así como el de Holly y Gerry en la película "PostData te amo". Claro solo que en nuestro caso el galán no se muere, así que tenemos nuestra historia de amor con final feliz.

Sin duda en otro momento el comentario de Makoto me hubiera parecido gracioso, por un momento había olvidado mi maldita sentencia de muerte, y ella me lo ha hecho recordar, se que no es su culpa. No es que tenga miedo de morir, pero si me da miedo dejarla sola a ella.

-Mi amor, sabes que te amo. Pero…si algun dia yo faltara y no pudiera estar a tu lado…Tu sabrás reponerte y enamorarte de nuevo…¿verdad?…-

**P.O.V. Makoto.**

Veo a mi novio hablar con tanta seriedad, que yo también me quedo seria, pero segundos después no puedo reprimir una carcajada que sale de mi boca.

-Por favor amor, no digas idioteces, envejeceremos juntos, sabes que no podría continuar con mi vida sin ti a mi lado, es algo que no tendría sentido…- No puedo terminar de hablar, pues Andrew me interrumpe.

-Por favor Makoto, prométeme que si algun dia yo llego a faltar tu volverás a rehacer tu vida.- Insiste el mirándome con seriedad a los ojos lo cual logra asustarme.

-Sabes que eso no seria posible, mi corazón y mi alma ya son tuyos, tu eres mi amor, mi familia, mi todo, eres irremplazable, y si algo te sucediera yo me suicidaría no podría soportarlo, ya perdí a mis padres trágicamente y no te voy a perder a ti también.- Le respondo molesta.- Ver morir al amor de tu vida ha de ser la cosa mas terrible que le puede pasar a alguien, es tanto peor que una traición por parte de la persona que amas.- Termino diciéndole mientras las lagrimas salen de mis ojos…

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Me siento terriblemente mal por haber hecho llorar a mi novia, si bien ella era una mujer fuerte y valiente, ya había pasado por muchas cosas horribles a su edad y me sentí un imbecil por lastimarla.

Pero era inevitable, de alguna u otra manera la haría sufrir, diciéndole la verdad o dejándola, de hecho con mi comentario estupido hay la estaba lastimando

Me siento sobre la cama y la tomo en mis brazos para calmar sus sollozos, me parte el alma verla asi.

-Perdóname Mako, te amo, sabes que no me gusta hacerte llorar.- Le susurro al oído para después darle un beso en la frente.

-Y yo te adoro Andrew, solo no vuelvas a decir tonterías.- Me responde.- ¿Te has sentido mejor?… Por cierto ¿Qué te dijo el medico ese dia que saliste del consultorio?.

Una parte de mi ser me pide contarle todo de una maldita vez, se que tal vez si comparto mi dolor con ella me sentiré mejor, pero no quiero preocuparla.

-Nada importante, dijo que quizá fue un desmayo debido a la deshidratación, tu sabes ese dia hacia mucho calor y ya tenia rato que no practicaba foot ball americano.- Le respondo..

-Que bien, al menos ya sabemos que no es nada malo. Me tranquilizas.- Me responde ella mientras corresponde a mi abrazo.

Por hoy de una cosa estoy seguro, ella me ama tanto como yo a ella, pero aun no he tomado una decisión, falta una semana para nuestro tercer aniversario y no se que hacer, siento que mi corazón se desgarra en pedazos sabiendo que tome la decisión que tome la voy a hacer sufrir…

**Hola mis queridos lectores!:**

**Se que el capitulo estuvo muy largo, espero que no se hallan cansado de tanto leerlo. Si bien lo corte hasta ahí, ya que no veo necesario narrar el momento en que Andrew termina a Makoto, pues fue así como inicio la historia. Si no la recuerdan, pueden leer el capitulo primero al inicio.**

**Mario: Amigo, gracias por tu review, luego me dices que te pareció el lemon narrado desde la perspectiva de Mako y Andrew, tu me sugeriste que lo hiciera en tercera persona para no complicarme, pero ya vez, espero no decepcionar a alguien con mi terquedad de haberlo narrado desde el punto de vista de Mako y Andy.**

**Nicky: ¡Amiga!…sabes que sin tu ayuda en cuanto a los conceptos médicos no hubiera sido posible que yo diera una con la enfermedad de Andrew, te lo agradezco enormemente.**

**Ahora si solo como detalles dejare unas notas aclaratorias:**

*** Yaten Kou en esa epoca era el novio de Mina. En la epoca actual de la historia su novio es Seiya Kou. Aquí en el fic los dos chicos no tienen ningun parentesco, que Mina haya estado con dos hombres con el mismo apellido es mera casualidad.**

*** Nathiel Archibald, es un nombre sugerido por mi amiga Nicky que por lo que veo le obsesiona, si bien el chico babeaba por Rei, pero no paso nada mas alla de un beso. Recuerden que el primer novio de Rei en la historia fue Kaido.**

*** Sobre el lemon, narrado desde el punto de vista de los protagonistas, no se que les parezca, la verdad quise hacerlo asi, mas no se que tan bien me haya quedado, asi que no me enojo si recibo tomatazos.  
**

**Ahora si gracias a todos.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	19. Chapter 19 Secretos de familia

**El secreto de una familia: Negligencia medica y mala praxis  
**

La doctora peliazul observa una y otra vez el expediente donde se muestra el historial de Andrew sin saber que decir o que pensar. Andrew se había visto siempre tan saludable que le parece imposible y digno de una película todo lo que ve. Es entonces cuando empieza a atar cabos.

-Cardiopatía congénita, agrandamiento de corazón y finalmente…¿un transplante?. No puede ser no puedo creerlo.- Dice para si misma la doctora peliazul que se levanta y se sirve un vaso de agua del porta garrafón.

-Nací con esa cardiopatía, los médicos me habían dicho siempre que podía vivir así tranquilamente por el resto de mi vida, pero las cosas salieron mal y se complicaron hace seis años.

La joven medico, ahora mas tranquila regresa a su asiento y toma lugar frente al rubio joven que tiene frente a ella.

-¿Por qué nunca le dijiste a Mako?.- Cuestiona con reproche.

-No quería lastimarla, pensé que seria mas fácil dejarla, provocar que me odiara antes que obligarla a verme morir lentamente. Ella me amaba demasiado.

Amy esboza una sonrisa amarga y voltea de un lado a otro para después fijar sus ojos azules en los del paciente.

-¿Para evitarle un sufrimiento?.- Cuestiona molesta.- ¿Crees acaso que no la hiciste sufrir?. Se la pasaba llorando dia y noche por tu culpa porque creía que habías dejado de amarla, fue muy duro para ella.

La doctora hace una pausa, dentro de si misma no sabe que sentir, un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados invaden su corazón. Primero arrepentimiento de haber juzgado tan mal a Andrew sin saber que el no había actuado así por falta de amor, compasión por imaginarlo sufrir su agonía, ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar con pacientes con enfermedades terminales, así que bien podría imaginarse como fue el dolor de Andrew.

-Discúlpame Andrew si te juzgue mal alguna vez, te he insultado y ofendido sin saber los motivos que tuviste para dejar a mi amiga. Pero tampoco en la vida me hubiera imaginado esto, tu te mirabas tan saludable.

-Lo entiendo y no tienes que disculparte, si algo me da gusto es que mi Mako tenga buenas amigas.- Responde Andrew.- ¡Por favor no le digas nada a Mako, quiero ser yo quien se lo diga!.- Suplica el joven.

La joven medico se le queda mirando fijamente por unos segundos.

-¿Por qué no volviste a buscarla después de que te hicieron el transplante?.

Andrew sonríe amargamente al recordar que después de haber recibido en transplante lo primero que había pensado era justamente buscar a Makoto, pedirle perdón y explicarle todo, pero las cosas no habían salido como el las planeo.

-Pasaron muchas cosas, me entere que ella andaba saliendo con Neflyte, Mina me lo dijo, además de que tuve una fuerte depresión después de enterarme de la muerte de Serena.- Responde el joven rubio con pesar.

_Washington D.C., Estados Unidos, 3 años atrás…_

_Había pasado ya un mes desde que Andrew había recibido el transplante de corazón que le había devuelto la salud. Aun se encontraba internado en el hospital, pues aunque todo marchaba bien siempre existía el peligro latente de que su cuerpo rechazara el nuevo órgano que tenia en su cuerpo._

_Se sentía feliz y agradecido con la vida y con el donador, por supuesto anónimo, que le había donado su corazón para poder seguir viviendo._

_En ese tiempo de recuperación, había recibido múltiples visitas de sus mejores amigos de la infancia Jacob, Megan, Ashlee, inclusive Nathiel que había regresado a Estados Unidos, pero residía en el Estado de Arizona había viajado hasta Washington para verlo, así como Pierre que había viajado desde Francia_

_Por supuesto también tenia las visitas de Darien, quien debido a que estaba realizando la residencia en el mismo hospital, pasaba largas horas con el atendiéndolo. Le daba gusto que fuera el quien lo atendiera, no solamente era uno de sus mejores amigos, sino que también era su cuñado, el futuro marido de su hermana y padre de su sobrina Usagi._

_Sus padres, por supuesto todos los días iban a verlo. Lo único que deseaba además de ver a Makoto, que era imposible dadas las circunstancias como terminaron, era ver a su hermana Serena._

_-Cambiando de tema mamá…¿Cómo esta Serena?…No ha venido a verme y ni siquiera me ha llamado. Todavía sigue indispuesta._

_La señora Serena sonríe fingiendo como si nada pasara, como si todo estuviera bien y su hija aun siguiera con vida._

_-Andrew, hijo, tu hermana no ha podido venir, ya te dije que se callo de las escaleras en casa. Se fracturo la pierna y los médicos le han recomendado reposo absoluto, ella esta en casa de Darien, y si no han llamado es porque se les descompuso la línea telefónica.- Dice la señora._

_Andrew se le queda fijamente viendo a su madre, como quien sospecha de que no se le ha dicho la verdad._

_-Todo esto me parece muy extraño. Pero bueno, espero que pronto me den de alta y que Serena este bien de su pie. En cuanto los dos estemos bien quiero que hagamos un viaje a Japón. Si Darien, Usagi, Serena y yo, quiero ir a buscar a Makoto._

_-¿Aun la amas?.- Cuestiona la señora de largo cabello rubio platinado tratando de cambiar la conversación que Andrew deje de hablar de Serena._

_Para la señora Serenity era duro haber perdido a su querida hija de manera tan trágica, pero ella, así como todos los que conocían a Andrew y lo visitaban fingían una falsa sonrisa para no preocupar al muchacho._

_-Mas que nunca. Espero pueda perdonarme.- Dice el joven esperanzado.- Pero bueno, a pesar de todo me da un poco de miedo saber como va a reaccionar mi adorada Mako. Por eso voy a llevar a Serena, ella siempre sabe que decirme para hacer que me sienta mejor._

_El joven suelta una carcajada y después continua hablando:_

_-MI hermana tan tontita, es la tercera vez que se cae de las escaleras. Recuerdo que la ultima vez fue cuando tenia 15 años, un poco antes de que fuéramos a vivir a Japón._

_Andrew sigue riendo al recordar la torpeza de su hermana, mientras su madre finge una falsa sonrisa para ocultar su dolor._

_Fin del Flash Back._

La joven peliazul pone cara de sorpresa, como si de pronto acabara de descubrir algo insólito, toma de nuevo el expediente de Andrew y lo lee.

-No puede ser.- Sorprendida la doctora.- ¿Te hicieron el transplante de corazón un 1 de agosto hace tres años, el mismo dia que murió Serena?. ¡Gran Kami, que tragedia debieron vivir tus padres!.

Andrew agacha la mirada, aun le duele recordar que se entero de la muerte de su hermana tres meses después de que el recibiera el transplante de corazón misma fecha en que su hermana muriera.

-Por favor Amy, no quiero hablar de eso, aun me duele recordar que no supe de la muerte de mi hermana hasta después de tres meses de que sucedió. No pude ni siquiera estar en su ceremonia fúnebre. No quiero hablar mas de eso.- Suplica el joven que solo recordarlo sentía que el sentimiento de tristeza y culpa le regresaba.

La doctora peliazul sonríe, sabe que es duro para Andrew hablar de eso, así que cambia de tema drásticamente.

-Me da gusto que ahora estés bien Andrew…¿Qué te parece si en vez de tanta platica te hago la revisión de rutina?.

-Tienes razón.- Responde el joven sonriéndole a la joven medico…

**Washington, D.C., Estados Unidos.**

Mientras tanto, en la lujosa habitación de la mansión Hansford, la señora Serenity se encontraba leyendo un libro, pero de pronto se da cuenta de que su esposo esta pensativo.

-¿En que piensas Andrew?.- Cuestiona la señora a su marido, que para variar se llama igual que su hijo.

-Pienso en todo lo que hemos vivido. En nuestros hijos, se que sonora cruel y que tal vez dios no me perdone lo que hice para salvar la vida de Andrew, pero no me arrepiento de ello y lo volvería a hacer.- Dice el señor recordando el tiempo en que su hijo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

_Washington Hospital Center 3 años atrás…_

_Dentro de uno de los consultorios del hospital tres hombres discutían acaloradamente, en el cual cada uno defendía su punto de vista, uno la ética de el buen medico y los otros dos tomar cualquier medio para salvar la vida del ser querido._

_-¡Señor Hansord, entiendo que su hijo esta de gravedad, pero usted tiene que entender que no puedo hacer lo que me pide, eso va contra la ética de un buen medico Trata el medico de calmar al hombre rubio._

_-Entender…¿Qué es lo que quiere que entienda cuando hace menos de una hora he perdido a mi hija en un accidente?…¿acaso me va a pedir que acepte perder también a mi hijo?. Pues no lo acepto y no me importa a quien tengamos que sacrificar para salvar al único hijo que me queda con vida.-Responde histérico y entre gritos el señor Hanford._

_El joven pelinegro de ojos azules que luce aun con los ojos hinchados mira suplicante al medico._

_-Doctor Adams, por favor, comprenda, Andrew tiene que salvarse, esa será la única manera en que sentiré que mi Serena descansara en paz. Ella deseaba ver a su hermano con vida y salud.- Suplica el joven, pero al momento la voz se le quiebra y las lagrimas vuelven a aflorar de sus ojos._

_El maduro medico mira duramente al joven Japonés que aun estaba haciendo la residencia en el hospital y le responde:_

_-Entiendo que te sientas mal por lo que estas viviendo Darien. Pero no puedes pedir eso, sabes que es antiético. Si alguien se entera podríamos tener problemas legales, perder la cedula profesional y hasta ir a la cárcel.- Responde el medico.- Además recuerda el juramento hipocrático que hiciste._

_El joven pelinegro siente su alma de dolor, en ese momento lo único que desea es cumplir con la ultima voluntad de su amada que se ha ido y en un acto desesperado sujeta al doctor por los hombros estrujándolo._

_-¡Que no entiende que me importa un comino el juramento hipocrático en este momento, he perdido a mi novia y tan solo quiero que su ultimo deseo se cumpla, quiero que donde sea que esta vea que su hermano ha recuperado la salud!._

_El señor Hansford separa no sin mucha dificultad a los dos hombres, a la vez que observa que el Doctor Adams luce molesto y toma el teléfono._

_-Estas loco Darien, ahora mismo llamare a seguridad a que te saquen de aquí, olvídate de tu residencia y de tu carrera de medico. En cuanto a usted Señor Hansford, creo que no hay nada mas que explicar.- Termina diciendo el medico._

_El rico empresario, dueño de la prestigiada cadena hotelera "Hansford Hotels Corporation" arrebata el teléfono de las manos del medico y lo cuelga._

_-¿Cuánto quiere?. Usted ponga el precio.- Dice mirando directamente a los ojos al medico._

_-¡Déme ese teléfono señor Hansord, yo no estoy en venta!._

_-¿Qué le parece un millón de dólares a cambio del transplante de corazón para mi hijo?. Claro además de no ensuciar la reputación de Darien._

_El medico sonríe de lado al escuchar aquella tentadora oferta, sabia que efectivamente Andrew Hansord no solo era uno de los empresarios con mayor fortuna en Estados Unidos, sino también a nivel mundial, así que aprovecha su oportunidad. A final de cuenta, la familia de la persona a la que se iba a "sacrificar" era de clase media, bien podrían maquillar todo el asunto._

_-¿Un millón por el transplante y por no denunciar a Darien?. Me parece muy poco.- Responde el medico.- Quiero 15 millones._

_-Perfecto, los va a tener, pero salve la vida de mi hijo, no importa a cuantas bocas mas tenga que tapar…_

_Fin del Flas Back._

La señora de largo cabello rubio platinado deja a un lado su lima de uñas y se le queda viendo fijamente a su marido.

-No digas eso Andrew. Lo que hiciste no es un delito… bueno tal vez desde el punto de vista medico y legal lo es. Da lastima que para salvar la vida de nuestro hijo allá tenido que morir ese muchacho…pero…si se trata de salvar una vida, la de tu hijo o la de un desconocido…¿Cuál eliges?. La respuesta es obvia.

**Tokio, Japón.**

Mientras tanto, Amy camina por el hospital seguida de Andrew, hasta que llegan a un consultorio, donde en la puerta figura el nombre de la joven doctora: Amy Mizuno.

-Este es mi consultorio Andrew. Entra.

-Se ve un poco diferente del de Darien.- Responde el joven rubio.

La hermosa peliazul toma asiento frente al escritorio, mientras Andrew se sienta frente a ella.

-Bien Andrew, la revisión de rutina ha terminado. Tu estado de salud es muy bueno, tu corazón, bueno, tu nuevo corazón funciona a la perfección. Pero eso si, tienes que ser mas constante con tus visitas medicas, sabes que aunque tu salud es estable debes de estar alerta de por vida.- Dice la joven medico.- Por cierto, la cicatriz es poco notaria, ese medico que te hizo la cirugía realizo un buen trabajo.

-Lo se Amy, muchas gracias.- Responde el joven.- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?.- Pregunta el joven con voz suplicante.

-Si lo que quieres pedirme es que no hable de esto con Mako. Pues déjame decirte que me encantaría ir corriendo a decírselo, pero mi ética de medico no me lo permite.

-Muchas gracias Amy.- Responde el joven al mismo tiempo que se levanta.- Creo que ahora ya no me insultaras tanto…¿verdad?.

La joven peliazul mira al joven con un poco de compasión hasta que finalmente responde.

-Lo que hiciste no me parece lo mas correcto, de hecho lo mejor para la recuperación de un paciente es su estado emocional y no creo que el tuyo haya sido muy bueno estando alejando de ella. Pero bueno también entiendo que no lo hiciste por falta de amor y creo que ya has pagado suficiente tu parte de culpa.

-Desde que llegue he tratado de contarle a Mako la verdad, pero siempre pasa algo, me interrumpe, no me deja hablar o me insulta. Aunque bueno eso se lo entiendo.- Responde Andrew.- Bueno Amy, muchas gracias, ya me retiro.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado del hospital, Rei, Mina y Makoto esperan sentadas, a pasado poco mas de media hora desde la ultima vez que vieron a Amy. La castaña, que se encuentra sentada en medio de sus amigas tiembla nerviosa y siente como el sudor corre por sus manos.

-Tranquila Mako, aun no tienes los resultados, tienes que relajarte.- Aconseja la pelinegra.

-Lo se Rei, pero el solo hecho de pensar que puedo estar embarazada de Andrew me hace sentir tantas cosas.- Responde Makoto.- No quiero ni pensar que pasara si el examen de sangre da positivo.

-Esperemos que no amiga, y en todo caso mi primo es un galanazo, esta guapísimo, ya lo quisieran muchas como donador de semen, seguro tendrías un hijo hermoso Mako.- Alegremente Minako.

De pronto la rubia siente la dura mirada de Mina y Rei y se sonroja.

-Chicas no me miren así. ¿De verdad no les parece que mi primo es todo un galán?.

-¡Mina por favor si no me vas a dar ánimos mejor no digas nada!.- Molesta la chica de ojos verdes.

De pronto la pequeña discusión de las chicas se ve interrumpida, pues un joven sale del laboratorio y se acerca a las jóvenes.

-Makoto Kino.¿verdad?.- Mirando a la joven castaña de ojos verdes.

-Soy yo.- Responde impaciente Mako poniéndose de pie.

-Aquí tiene sus resultados, la doctora Amy nos informo que se necesitaban con urgencia, así que aquí tiene los resultados.

Las tres jóvenes ven que el joven que viste bata blanca se aleja en dirección al área de laboratorio y análisis dejándolas solas en la sala de espera.

-Bien Makoto.¿Estas lista para ver los resultados?.- Cuestiona la sacerdotisa que también se para de la silla.

-Tengo miedo.- Responde Makoto mientras se lleva el sobre al pecho. Siente temor de abrirlo, pues sabe que un resultado positivo puede cambiar su vida.

La joven se separa un poco de sus dos amigas hasta quedar frente a ellas y con manos temblorosas abre el sobre, saca el papel y empieza a leerlo.

-¡Por el Gran Kami, esto no puede ser!.- Responde la joven de ojos verdes arrugando el papel entre sus manos mientras siente que las lagrimas afloran de sus ojos.

-Dio positivo el examen de embarazo. Estas embarazada, estas esperando un hijo de Andrew.¿verdad?.- Ansiosa la chica rubia.

Al mismo tiempo, Andrew que había salido ya de su consulta, caminaba directo a la salida, cuando antes de dar vuelta en una de las salas de espera ve a las tres chicas. Las palabras que escucha de su prima lo dejan impactado.

_-Makoto, ¿mi Mako esta esperando un hijo mío?.- Piensa el joven que de inmediato se acerca e interrumpe a la chica de ojos verdes que estaba hablando._

-Amigas, yo…-

-¿Qué dijiste Minako?…¿Makoto esta esperando un hijo mío?.- Cuestiona el joven a su prima sin obtener respuesta.

-¡No puede ser!…¿Pero que demonios tienes que hacer tu aquí Andrew?.- Molesta e irritada la joven de ojos verdes.

Andrew se acerca a la joven y la toma del brazo.

-¿Estas embarazada Mako?…Por favor dime…¿Estas esperando un hijo mío?.

-Creo que es mejor que nosotras nos alejemos Minako, ellos dos tienen mucho de que hablar.- Dice la chica pelinegra jalando a la rubia del brazo.

Despues de que la pareja de ex novio se quedan solos, el joven comienza de nuevo con sus preguntas.

-Mako por favor respóndeme…¿Estamos esperando un hijo?.- Cuestiona Andrew a la vez que trata de quitarle a Makoto la hoja del resultado de los análisis.

-¡Déjame imbecil, ultimadamente a ti que te importa si estoy embarazada o no, ese no es tu problema, además no eres el único con el que me he acostado, se te olvida que tengo novio!.- Responde la joven apretando la hoja contra su pecho.

-¡Claro que me importa Mako, y sabes que tener un hijo tuyo para mi no seria ningún problema, además existe una probabilidad de que el bebe sea mio!.

-¡No seas tan cínico!.- Responde la joven entre lagrimas.- _Como si te hubiera importado abandonarme embarazada.- Piensa la joven en silencio mientras mira con una mezcla de rabia y dolor a su exnovio._

La joven de largo cabello castaño, siente que no puede mas, frente a ella a Andrew, su exnovio, un hombre que después de los años, después de haberla lastimado no ha salido de su corazón y se siente molesta con ella misma. Se siente enojada al ver esos dos ojos azules que aun la hacen suspirar y se da media vuelta.

-Déjame, quiero estar sola.- Responde la joven dando media vuelta y caminando para alejarse del muchacho.

Andrew observa como la chica se aleja, pero su persistencia y su deseo de comprobar con sus ojos que efectivamente Makoto, su adorada Mako espera un hijo de el, la hacen seguirla

-¡Espera Mako, sabes que tengo derecho a saberlo!.- Exclama el joven que camina detrás de la chica hasta darle alcance y tomarla del brazo!.

-¡Suéltame imbecil, tu no tienes derecho a nada, desde hace seis años que no tienes derecho a nada!.- Responde molesta Makoto a la vez que se desprende del agarre de el y camina rápidamente hasta encontrar una salida donde Andrew no la pueda molestar: El baño de mujeres.

Andrew observa con impotencia como la chica entra a un lugar prohibido para el, pero después de unos segundos, dadas las circunstancias de lo que estaba ocurriendo decide entrar al baño de mujeres para que Mako le de la cara sin importarle que se arme une escándalo por parte de mas mujeres que se encuentren dentro.

Para su suerte al entrar al baño no hay nadie y puede escuchar al final de los baños un sollozo, sin duda esa era Mako.

Decidido camina hasta llegar al amplio baño que por fuera tiene el logo que indica que es de uso especial para mujeres discapacitadas. Al abrirlo se encuentra a la joven castaña sentada en el suelo mirando con lagrimas en los ojos el resultado de los análisis de sangre.

-¿Qué haces aquí imbecil?…¿Qué no sabes que esta prohibido que un hombre entre al baño de mujeres?.- Sorprendida la joven.

Andrew se agacha a la altura de la joven y pasa una mano por el cabello castaño de la joven.

-Se que te lastime mucho Mako, pero tu nunca me dejas hablar, no me dejas darte una explicación si quiera.- Dice Andrew.- Te amo y si estas esperando un hijo mío créeme que yo sere el hombre mas feliz del mundo.- Termina diciendo a la vez que le quita la hoja de los análisis de sangre a la joven.

Andrew lleno de emoción toma el papel de las manos de la joven, pero después de mirarlo, su semblante cambia y luce desilusionado…

Al mismo, dos chicas, una rubia y otra pelinegra caminan de un lado a otro dentro del hospital esperando quizá encontrarse con su amiga, la doctora Amy Mizuno o en su defecto esperar a que Makoto y Andrew terminen de hablar.

-¡Que emoción, por la expresión de Mako deduzco que voy a tener un sobrinito!.- Exclama la rubia.- ¿Te imaginas Rei?. Sere tía por partida doble, por parte de Mako porque ustedes son como mis hermanas y sus hijos serán mis sobrinos, y por parte de Andrew porque el es mi primo.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de que esta embarazada.- Responde la sacerdotisa con seriedad.

La rubia pone una cara de berrinche y se cruza de brazos mirando molesta a su amiga.

-Rei ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan negativa?.- Chilla la rubia.- ¿Qué te parece si nos asomamos a la sala de espera para ver que platican Mako y Andrew?.- Ahora con cara maliciosa.

-No Minako, no seas imprudente, ellos tienen que hablar a solas.- La reprende Rei.

De pronto el numero de celular de la rubia comienza a timbrar, a lo cual la chica lo contesta inmediatamente.

-¡Seiya, mi vida, mi bomboncito que alegría escucharte!…Si yo también te extraño mi vida, espera un momento…- La rubia se quita el celular del oído y mira a su amiga.

-Rei, iré al baño a hablar por teléfono, aquí con tanta gente no puedo escuchar bien a mi bomboncito.- Le dice la rubia a su amiga.

-Anda, ve, yo me quedo por aquí.- Responde la sacerdotisa.

La hermosa sacerdotisa de largo cabello negro comienza a caminar sin sentido, observando todo de un lado a otro, hasta que observa la puerta de un consultorio que la hace detenerse, al ver el nombre escrito en la placa, instintivamente lleva su mano y toca las letras donde dice el nombre del medico:

_Dr. Darien Chiba._

-¡Gran Kami!…¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?…¿Qué hice para merecer este castigo, porque permites que ponga los ojos en el hombre de mi amiga?.- Se cuestiona la sacerdotisa a si misma mientras con sus dedos delinea las letras con las que esta escrito el nombre del medico.

-¿Por qué tienes que hacer las cosas tan complicadas Rei?…Si sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti porque negarte al amor.- Escucha la sacerdotisa una voz que le parece conocida y la hace girar nerviosamente su vista para encontrarse nada mas y nada menos que con Darien Chiba.

-No es posible…¿hasta en un hospital te tengo que encontrar, acaso no tengo derecho a un minuto de paz?.- Molesta la sacerdotisa.

El joven medico sonríe al escuchar las palabras de la sacerdotisa y con una de sus manos toca uno de los brazos de la joven pelinegra.

-Aquí trabajo Rei, es el hospital de mi familia, no es ninguna casualidad que me encuentres aquí.

La joven pelinegra se siente como hipnotizada por la dulce mirada que le dedica el joven medico, y observa como este abre la puerta del consultorio incitándola a entrar.

Despues de abrirse la puerta ambos entran en el consultorio. Darien se acerca a la joven pelinegra, acariciando los brazos de la chica, ejerciendo un poco de presión en ella.

-Te amo Rei Hino, no me preguntes como ni cuando, pero me he enamorado perdidamente de ti.- Amorosamente el joven medico.

-Oh, Darien.- Balbucea la joven sacerdotisa, sin saber que decir, sabe que siente lo mismo, pero algo en su interior le impide decir que ella también.

De pronto la joven, siente como la distancia entre su rostro y el del medico están a pocos centímetros de distancia, hasta que finalmente siente los labios de Darien sobre los suyos, una sensación de ansiedad y deseo invaden a la chica, pues inmediatamente con sus dos brazos rodea al joven por el cuello, mientras siente como el con uno de sus brazos le rodea la cintura y con su otra mano acaricia su largo cabello negro.

-Te amo Rei, dame solo una oportunidad.- Susurra el joven al separarse un poco de la chica por la falta de aire observando sus ojos color amatista.

Instintivamente y sin esperar a que la joven le responda, Darien vuelve a tomarla con fuerza y se apodera una vez mas de sus labios.

_-Yo también te amo.- Piensa la sacerdotisa, mientras siente como los labios del medico le queman como fuego._

_7 años atrás…_

_Cinco chicas se encuentran sentadas en una mesa, afuera de una lujosa cafetería, mientras a su lado cada una tiene bolsas de distintas tiendas de ropa._

_-No es justo, Mako es la única que tiene novio, tenemos que darnos prisa chicas.- Dice la rubia que usa un moño rojo en la cabeza._

_-Novio, deja de pensar en novio y concéntrate en estudiar Mina, el romance ya vendrá después.- Seria la peliazul._

_-¡Chicas no discutan!.- Reprende suavemente Makoto.- Es lindo tener novio saber que tienes a alguien que te ama tanto como tu a el. Pero tener un novio solo por el hecho de tenerlo no es lindo, mejor esperen a que conozcan al chico indicado._

_-Si claro, mi hermano es maravilloso, y tu eres muy linda, me encanta que seas mi cuñada.- Alegre la chica de coletas rubias._

_De pronto un apuesto joven de cuerpo atlético y hermosos ojos color miel y cabello negro pasa caminando por enfrente de donde se encuentran las cinco chicas. Instintivamente Rei y Serena se fijan en el._

_¡Que guapo, es hermoso!.- Exclaman las dos al mismo tiempo._

_Ambas se han percatado de que las dos han hablado al mismo tiempo y se miran a los ojos._

_-¡Que gracioso, parece que Sere y Rei tienen los mismos gustos en cuanto a chicas!. Espero que a futuro no tengan riñas por eso.- Dice Minako_

_Rei voltea a ver a sus cuatro amigas y sonríe._

_-Cierto que es un chico hermoso, pero jamás perdería a una de mis amigas por un hombre. Eso nunca, hombres hay muchos, amigas como ustedes no. Son únicas chicas.- Dice la sacerdotisa._

_-¡Rei Hino, que extraño que tu digas cosas tan sentimentales!.-Sorprendida la peliazul._

_La sacerdotisa mira un momento seria a sus amigas y después sonríe._

_-Si si ya se que me escuche muy cursi y que casi nunca se los digo, pero las quiero mucho brujillas.- Responde la sacerdotisa.- Y grábenselo bien en la memoria porque pasara mucho tiempo de aquí a que lo vuelva a repetir._

_-Rei, nosotras también te queremos mucho.- Responde la rubia de coletas._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Despues de recordar aquella promesa de no fijarse en el mismo hombre que sus amigas, la bella sacerdotisa se aparta bruscamente del medico.

-¡No vuelvas a besarme Darien, yo jamás me fijaría en el novio de una de mis amigas, nunca!.- Molesta la sacerdotisa.

Darien observa a la bella joven y la mira con ternura.

-Rei, pero yo te amo y tu también me amas, lo que estas diciendo no tiene razón de ser, Serena lamentablemente murió, yo la ame mucho, pero ella se fue y yo pienso que…- El joven no puede terminar de hablar pues la sacerdotisa lo interrumpe.

-¿Qué acaso no valores a tus amigos?. Me he dado cuenta de que tu le tienes mucho aprecio a Andrew. ¿Dime una cosa?…¿Qué pasaría si tu te hubieras enamorado de Mako, no te importaría pasar por encima de los sentimientos de tu amigo?.

-Rei, lo que estas diciendo no tiene punto de comparación, Andrew y Makoto están vivos, los dos, ellos se aman, bueno, creo estar seguro de que ella también lo ama. Además yo no estoy enamorado de Mako, así que lo que dices no viene al caso.

-¡Tu no entiendes nada!.- Responde molesta la sacerdotisa saliendo rápidamente del consultorio.

Mientras tanto, arruga la hoja de los análisis de Mako y la deja caer al piso.

-Ya viste lo que querías, los resultados son negativos, entonces ahora lárgate, ya sabes que no estoy embarazada.- Dice la chica de ojos verdes limpiando sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?…¿Deseabas tener un hijo mío?. Sabes, yo siempre quise tener un hijo contigo, bueno de preferencia una niña linda con ojos verdes.

_-¡Y por eso me abandonaste embarazada idiota!.- _Siente ganas de gritarle la chica, pero en vez de eso suelta una carcajada.- ¡Por supuesto que no quiero tener hijos tuyos imbecil, lloro porque me dio terror pensar que pude haber estado embarazada de ti, el solo hecho de pensar que pude perder a "mi" amado Neflyte me aterra.

Andrew siente como si con aquellas palabras le hubieran encajado un puñal en el corazón, su rostro se ensombrece, pero después toma a la chica por los hombros con fuerza.

-¿Y si lo amas tanto porque dejaste que te hiciera el amor en mi oficina?…Perdóname mi amor, pero no creo que ames a "tu" Neflyte, si lo amaras tanto no hubiera hecho eso, no te entregarías a mis besos como lo has hecho ya muchas veces.

Makoto de nuevo suelta una carcajada, como burlándose del chico rubio.

-¡Pero que inflado tiene el ego, señor Hansford!.- Exclama la joven.- Si bien es cierto que me acosté contigo, que he caído ante tus encantos una y otra vez, pero es solo sexo, entendiste bien, solo sexo.

-No te creo.- Responde Andrew dolido.

-¿Por qué no creerme?…Es lo mismo que tu hiciste por tres años conmigo, me utilizaste solo para tener sexo sin sentir ni siquiera un poco de amor por mi.- Dice Mako llena de rencor.- Claro que aquí las cosas son diferentes, yo si soy capaz de decirte de frente que me gustas, que me atraes y que me gusta tener sexo contigo, sin amarte claro. No como tu que eres falso y cruel, utilizaste palabras y me enamoraste para lograr tus propósitos.

-¡Eso no es cierto, yo te amo, siempre te he amado y si te deje fue porque no te quería hacer sufrir yo estaba…!.- Andrew en un momento desesperado estaba a punto de confesarle todo de una vez por todas a la chica, cuando siente que esta se le deja ir encima besándolo en los labios.

Poco a poco los dos ex novios, sin dejar de besarse se levantan del piso, disfrutando aun del contacto de sus besos.

-Te amo Mako.- Susurra el joven después de que se separa un poco de la joven y la recarga en una de las amplias paredes del baño.

-¡No digas nada, solo déjate llevar!.- Responde la joven que empieza a desabotonar la camisa del joven.

A la luz del dia la cicatriz en el pecho de Andrew es ligeramente visible, pero la joven esta tan concentrada en sentir los labios de Andrew sobre su cuello que sus dedos que acarician el pecho del joven, no perciben la cicatriz.

De pronto Makoto, siente como su amado Andrew lleva sus manos hacia la parte alta de su vestido y se lo comienza a bajar con facilidad, ya que no tiene tirantes, hasta que siente como su prenda le cae hasta las caderas dejando la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, con el puro sostén.

-¡Eres hermosa Mako te amo!.- Susurra Andrew besando la clavícula de la joven, mientras acaricia la desnudez de su cintura.

La joven de ojos verdes al sentir los dedos calientes de Andrew recorriendo su piel, no puede dejar escapar un gemido de sus labios. Están tan concentrados en su momento pasional, que no se dan cuenta que de un momento a otro se abre la puerta del baño.

-¡Ahhh, Makoto, Andrew, no pensé que fueran a terminar así!.- Exclama la chica rubia sorprendida de haber descubierto a su amiga y a su primo en una escena muy candente dentro del baño de uso exclusivo para personas con discapacidad.

Andrew y Makoto se sueltan rápidamente y voltean a ver a la joven rubia apenados, el joven rápidamente se abotona la camisa, mientras la chica que esta nerviosa y apenada se cubre con sus brazos la parte de arriba de su cuerpo.

-Mina, yo…- Balbucea Andrew ligeramente sonrojado.

-¡Mina que demonios tienes que hacer aquí, porque siempre tienes que ser tan inoportuna!.- Grita molesta, cuando se da cuenta de sus palabras, se sonroja.

-No, por mi no se preocupen, hacemos como que aquí no paso nada, cierro la puerta y ustedes terminan lo que estaban haciendo. Es mas propongo cuidar la puerta de afuera para que nadie entre. Nada mas querida amiguita, ten cuidado con no hacer tanto ruido, si quieres gemir muérdete los labios.

La pareja de ex novios no saben que decir, ambos se sienten apenados por lo sucedido. La rubia abre su bolsa como buscando algo hasta que parece encontrarlo.

-Y tu querido primo, se mas responsable, para la otra ponte condón, luego por tu culpa mi amiga anda pensando que la dejas embarazada.- Dice la rubia ofreciéndole un condón a su primo.- ¿Por cierto van a tener bebe siempre si o no?.

De pronto la joven castaña que se encuentra ya bastante molesta, observa que Mina tiene su celular abierto, y se da cuenta de que efectivamente alguien detrás de la línea también ha escuchado lo sucedido.

-¡No puede ser Mina, alguien estaba escuchando a través del teléfono!.- Molesta la joven castaña.

La rubia se lleva la mano a la boca y se apena aun mas.

-¡Gran Kami, que desastre de novia soy, deje a mi Seiya esperando en la línea!… Pero ustedes tienen la culpa, quien los manda a meterse al baño de minusválidos.- Dice la chica rubia.- Sabes muy bien Mako que ese es mi baño favorito.

La rubia entonces se lleva el teléfono al oído y corrobora que su novio se ha cansado de esperarla en la línea.

-Seiya me colgó.- Lloriquea la rubia.- Pero no importa, los dejo para que terminen, voy a cuidarles la puerta por fuera.

Despues de que la rubia sale del baño, Makoto rápidamente se acomoda el vestido, a la vez que Andrew se acomoda la camisa.

-¡Ni sueñes que esto se volver a repetir, en menos de un mes sere la Señora Sanjoi, así que olvídate de que me vuelva a revolcar contigo!.- Exclama Makoto.

Andrew toma del brazo a la joven y la obliga a darle la cara.

-¿Lo amas?…¿De verdad lo amas?. Si es así te prometo no volver a molestarte, si se que lo amas y es tarde para recuperarte jamás volveré a insistir.

La joven se queda viendo fijamente los ojos azules de su ex novio, quisiera gritarle que no ama a Neflyte, que su único amor siempre ha sido el, pero como siempre el orgullo es mas fuerte.

-Lo amo, claro que lo amo.- Responde la joven con pensar.- Y me siento tranquila de saber que pude haberlo perdido por una noche de placer.- Termina diciendo la joven con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, lo que le confirma a Andrew que la chica de verdad estaba enamorada de su actual novio.

-Entonces no hay mucho de que hablar. Te deseo que seas feliz Mako, lo mereces.- Responde Andrew con tristeza, para después salir del baño de mujeres.

Para su suerte, al salir del baño, no hay nadie cerca que lo pueda delatar de haber entrado a un lugar prohibido para el, así que rápidamente se aleja, sintiendo como las lagrimas le queman los ojos amenazando con salir.

Mientras tanto, dentro del baño, la joven de ojos verdes llora sentada a un lado de los lavabos. Le dolía profundamente amar a un hombre que solo le había traído tristeza y desgracia a su vida. De pronto observa como la puerta se abre y voltea esperanzada de que sea Andrew quien haya regresado, pero es a su amiga pelinegra, a quien observa entrar. Lo que mas le sorprende es ver a la chica llorando, eso era muy raro en ella.

-Rei.- Balbucea la joven de ojos verdes entre lagrimas.

-Mako.- Responde la joven.

Instintivamente las dos chicas se acercan la una a la otra y se dan un fuerte abrazo. Ninguna es capaz de hablar de su problema, pero al menos el estar juntas y compartir sus problemas en silencio les ayuda a sentirse un poco mejor.

-Eres una llorona Rei Hino…¿Pero dime que te sucede?.- Cuestiona la joven de ojos verdes un poco mas tranquila.

La joven de ojos amatistas mira a su amiga fingiendo molestia.

-¿Quién dices que es llorona niña salvaje?.- Cuestiona la pelinegra, llamando a su amiga, por el apodo que era conocida en el tiempo que estudiaban en el colegio "Private Girls T.A.".- El examen de embarazo dio negativo…¿verdad?.

La joven de ojos verdes mira sorprendida a su amiga, aun todavía le sorprende que la sacerdotisa tenga un instinto tan desarrollado.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?…Me puse como loca. Lo normal era que pensaras que estoy embarazada.

-Te conozco tonta, se que llorabas porque dentro de todo tenias la esperanza de tener un bebe de Andrew.

Makoto sonríe ante el comentario de su amiga.

-Si te soy sincera, en el fondo me había ilusionado con tener un bebe de el. Si, me hubiera gustado tener un bebe, rubio y con ojos azules. Al menos así podría tener algo de el, ya que de su amor ni hablamos, eso nunca lo tuve.

-Mako.- Balbucea la sacerdotisa con tristeza.

-Bien, ya basta de hablar de mi. Mejor dime que sucede contigo.

La sacerdotisa siente un nudo en la garganta, le da pena que alguna de sus amigas se entere de lo que le sucede, pero también siente que no puede ya con su problema, y quien mejor que Makoto para contárselo, después de todo ella fue su primera amiga. En Mina podía confiar, pero temía que se molestara por ser prima de Serena, y Amy, la peliazul, quizá ella también podría escucharla, pero en ese momento no estaba ahí.

-Solo te lo diré a ti, entre menos personas lo sepan mejor. Espero no te enojes conmigo y no pienses mal de mi, te juro que no pude evitarlo.- Dice la sacerdotisa.- Estoy enamorada de un hombre prohibído…de Darien Chiba.

-¿Qué?.- Cuestiona la castaña sorprendida.

La joven pelinegra pretendía seguir hablando, pero en eso se abre la puerta y entra Mina.

-Las estaba buscando chicas…¿Qué tienen?. Las veo raras.- Dice la rubia.

La sacerdotisa mira a su amiga de ojos verdes, como pidiéndole con la mirada que no diga nada, por lo cual Mako guarda silencio.

-Nada Mina, solo que me encontré a Mako aquí.

La rubia sonríe maliciosamente y mira a Makoto.

-¿Qué tal te trato mi primo?.- Cuestiona la rubia.

-No paso nada Minako.- Responde molesta la chica de ojos verdes.

Despues de salir del baño, las tres chicas se van del hospital, dejando ahí a Amy que tenia que quedarse a trabajar.

**Algunos días después.**

Darien que se encuentra en horas de trabajo en el hospital, camina detrás de su padre, hasta que ambos llegan al consultorio donde se ve el nombre del dueño del hospital.

_Dr. Endymion Chiba._

Despues de que los dos hombres entran, el de mayor edad se sienta frente al escritorio, mientras Darien toma asiento frente a su padre.

-Y bien Darien…¿Qué te parecieron las platicas que se dieron ayer sobre la ética de un buen medico y la "_mala praxis"_?.- Cuestiona el doctor Endymion a su hijo.- Sabes, me gusta que frecuentemente el equipo de médicos que trabajan en el hospital tengan este tipo de cursos. Me da rabia que haya tantos médicos corruptos y negligentes que ponen en mal a todos los médicos con sus actos negligentes.

Darien se queda serio por un momento, las palabras de su padre lo hacen recordar algo que sucedió en el pasado, cuando hacia su residencia en el "Washington Hospital Center" en Estados Unidos.

-Padre, debo confesarte algo.- Dice nervioso el joven pelinegro.

-Dime hijo, por esa expresión que tienes parece que fueras a decir que has traficado órganos o algo por el estilo.- Dice el doctor Endymion a modo de broma.

Darien levanta la vista y observa a su padre.

-Cuando estuve en Washington…fui participe de un acto negligente en contra de uno de los pacientes, lo cual acabo con su vida…

**Hola!**

**Bien, aquí tengo un capitulo mas de "Amor Inolvidable", si bien se daran cuenta que actualize mu rapido, pero la verdad es que tenia la inspiración a todo lo que da. Ademas de que por el momento me encuentro desempleada y no tengo mucho que hacer.**

**NickRiver: Amiguita, una vez mas gracias por tu ayuda con los temas en lo que se refiere a transplantes, cardiopatia congenita, donacion de organos y demas temas relacionados con la medicina, asi como tambien con los aspectos juridicos. Vos sos mi doctora y abogada favorita.**

**Mario: Amigo, que te puedo decir, muchas gracias por tu review anterior, de verdad fue muy lindo, mira que para mi si que fue difícil hacer ese lemon. Espero te guste este capitulo. En cuanto a lo que rodea el misterio del transplante de corazon de Andrew, poco a poco se ira revelando.**

**MarinaQuino: Me imagino que habias estado ocupada, pero bueno, al menos ya estas al dia. Se que la maldad que hizo Naru te parece asquerosa, pero aun falta mas que descubrir de esa tipa.**

**Mina: ¡Amiga, mi babozina!… Se que no sabes mucho de fanfic, y que te da pereza leer porque eso no es lo tuyo, asi que te agradezco enormemente que leas mi fic, aunque se bien que la lectura no es lo tuyo.**

**Ellie-Kino: ¡Amiga!… No te preocupes, entiendo que las ocupaciones absorven mucho a veces y no dejan tiempo para que uno haga lo que me gusta. Pronto empezare a trabajar y estare igual. En cuanto a lo que opinas de Andrew, efectivamente yo tambien pienso que lo que hizo fue un acto de cobardia, pero en fin, fue la salida mas facil que encontro el pobre chico.**

**Espero actualizar pronto.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	20. Chapter 20 Sufriendo en silencio

**Sufriendo en silencio.**

**Hospital Chiba.  
**

Endymion Chiba escucha de tenidamente la confesión de su hijo, el que era un medico reconocido y de renombre, que se sentía orgulloso de su apellido y de sus hijos, a excepción de Zafiro que lo había decepcionado, escucha horrorizado a Darien, su hijo, aquel que había seguido sus pasos en la medicina y lo llenaba de orgullo, ahora le estaba causando una decepción mas grande que el mismo Zafiro.

-¿Pero que demonios estas diciendo Darien?…Tu no, por favor dime que estas mintiendo.- Exaltado el padre de Darien Chiba.

-Padre, yo se que estuvo mal, pero de ello dependía la vida de Andrew, además tu sabes que yo amaba profundamente a Serena, ella acababa de morir y quería que su ultimo deseo fuera cumplido.

-Explícate Darien, porque de verdad no entiendo nada…¿Qué demonios tienen que ver los Hansford en todo esto?…

**Agencia de Automóviles Sanjoi.**

Zafiro escucha sintiendo un hueco en el estomago las interrogantes de Neflyte Sanjoi, a lo largo de su vida profesional, era la primera vez que se sentía intimidado por un delincuente. El que se había prometido no involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie, y se había alejado de su familia por seguridad de ellos, ahora temía por Hotaru.

-Repito mi pregunta Zaf…¿Qué hacia mi hombre de confianza con Hotaru Hino?…Porque sabes que eres mi hombre de confianza…¿verdad?.

Zafiro suelta una carcajada, logrando muy bien aparentar sus nervios.

-¿Hotaru Hino?…Bueno, hay que reconocer que la puberta esta buenisima…Nadie me dijo que no pudiera divertirme mientras trabajo. Además es una buena estrategia conquistar a la mocosa, para así sacarle información de porque Naru quiere matarla, quizá hasta nos podría servir en un futuro, por si Naru trata de traicionarnos.

Neflyte suelta una fuerte carcajada logrando dejar aun mas asustado a Zafiro.

-¿No cree que es buena idea?.- Cuestiona Zafiro.

-Zaf, eres excelente.- Lo alaba Neflyte.- ¡No entiendo como en algun momento pude poner en duda tus capacidades!…Haces mejor trabajo que el inepto de Malachite y la idiota de Zoycite. Lo que no sabia era que te gustaban las pubertas, pero esta bien, diviértete…¿Sabias que es delito que tengas una relación con una menor de edad?.

-Acostarme con esa puberta no es un delito peor que los que ya he cometido.- Responde Zafiro.

-Muy bien Zaf, tu diviértete, por mi haz lo que quieras con la mocosa, de igual manera de tu vida personal puedes hacer lo que quieras.- Ahora ya puedes retirarte, solo procura no dejar embarazada a la puberta.

-¿Preocuparme?… De eso que se preocupe ella. Es fácil acostarse con una mocosa, muy fácil enamorarlas, de todo se creen.

Despues de que Zafiro sale de la oficina, el hombre de larga cabellera castaña enciende el televisor, mientras come de una bolsa de frituras que tenia a su lado.

-Valla, después de todo ese Zaf es un tipo confiable, astuto, muy astuto.- Se dice a si mismo Neflyte, satisfecho de tener personas inteligentes a su servicio.

**Hospital Chiba.**

El Doctor Endymion Chiba, se levanto de su silla y camina hacia la ventana de su consultorio, desde donde podía ver al exterior.

-Eso que me dices es monstruoso…¿Andrew Hansford pago por el transplante para su hijo y tu fuiste testigo y te quedaste callado?…-Aquí el medico hace una pausa.- Hasta cierto punto lo entiendo, su hija acababa de morir, y estaba por perder también a Andrew, creo que hasta yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Yo solo quería cumplir la ultima voluntad de Serena, se que donde quiera que este es feliz de ver que su hermano goza de buena salud.- Dice Darien.- Tal vez para la ley este mal lo que hicimos, pero desde el punto de vista moral, creo que Andrew tenia mas derecho a recibir ese transplante, aunque otra persona estuviera primero en la lista de espera.

El doctor Endymion se pasa una mano por el cabello, aun no creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Hijo, no te preocupes, yo no diré nada, no tengo cara para molestarme, porque hasta cierto punto lo entiendo, pero no deja de parecerme aberrante.- Aquí el medico hace una pausa.- Yo no diré nada, y supongo que el tal Andrew Hansford pago muy bien, espero que todo quede cómo un secreto de familia y que nunca salga a la luz, eso podría afectar tu cedula profesional.

-Gracias papá.

-¿Sabe Andrew como fue todo lo de su transplante?…Me refiero a Andrew el hijo. Seguro debió ser traumatizante haberse enterado.

-Por su puesto que para el fue traumatizante, de por si no es recomendable que alguien sepa quien es su donador, en el caso de Andrew, si fue terrible, necesito mucha terapia psicológica.

-Bien hijo, de este tema no se hable mas, yo hare como que no escuche nada. Igual ese medico debe de estar feliz con esa gran cantidad de dinero, no puedo creer como existen médicos sin escrúpulos.

**Departamento de Andrew.**

Eran ya las 3:00 de la tarde y Andrew aun se encontraba encerrado en su departamento debido a la resaca de la noche anterior, el Hotel que su familia había empezado a construir en Tokio ya estaba funcionado desde hace un dia, el negocio iba perfectamente bien, el padre de Andrew tenia la suerte de que todo hotel que sumaba a su cadena hotelera tenia éxito, algunos lo comparaban con el rey midas, haciendo alusión a que "todo lo que toca lo convierte en oro".

Desgraciadamente el dinero y la felicidad no parecían ir de la mano en el caso de los Hansford, pues ya habían perdido a Serena, y en el caso de Andrew, bueno aunque el nació enfermo, ya estaba bien de su salud desde que recibió el transplante, pero los problemas de su "corazón", hablando literalmente ahí estaban, la causante: Makoto Kino.

-Serena, si tan solo estuvieras viva, tu si sabrías que decirme para no sentirme tan miserable.- Se dice a si mismo el rubio mientras miraba una foto que llevaba en su cartera, donde el y Serena eran unos niños.- Te extraño tanto.- se decía mientras le daba un trago al bote de cerveza.

De pronto el timbre del celular de Andrew suena, pero el joven al ver que llaman del Hotel lo ignora, a final de cuentas no pasaría nada porque se ausentara un dia, por algo era el hijo del dueño y por tanto heredero de la cadena hotelera.

Apago el celular y se dirigía al refrigerador para tomar otro bote de cerveza cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Que nadie puede dejarme en paz!.- Grito lleno de molestia, se encontraba triste después de que Mako le había confesado amar a Neflyte y desde hace dos días estaba así. De mal modo abrió la puerta y se quedo pasmado al ver parada a Mina frente a el.

-¿Mina?.- Cuestiono al ver a su prima, jamás pensó que la chica fuera a verlo.

-¡¿Pero que sucede contigo Andrew, estas borracho?.- Exaltada la rubia que se dirigió a su primo en un fluido ingles, algo que era común en ellos cuando estaban exclusivamente en familia.

La rubia, mirando seriamente a su primo camino hacia el interior del departamento y le arrebato el bote de cerveza a Andrew vaciando el contenido por el lavaplatos.

-¿Estas loca Mina?…¿Qué estas haciendo?.- Respondió Andrew dirigiéndose en el mismo idioma a la chica.

-¿Crees que poniéndote borracho solucionas tus problemas?…¿Qué logras con emborracharte?.- Cuestiona la rubia que al asomarse al bote de basura observa varios botes de cerveza.- ¿Acaso has estado emborrachándote todo el dia?.

-¡Y que, es mi vida!…Sin mi Mako la vida ya no vale nada.- Molesto Andrew.- ¿Sabes que fue lo que me dijo?. Me dijo que ama a Neflyte, te das cuenta la perdí, perdí a la mujer de mi vida.- Gritaba Andrew que estaba bastante alcoholizado y lloraba desesperadamente, pero de pronto sus gritos se vieron interrumpidos por una fuerte bofetada de parte de la rubia.

-Discúlpame por golpearte Andrew…pero no vuelvas a decir que la vida no vale nada…¿recuerdas cuanto sufrías en espera de un transplante?…¿crees que a Serena le hubiera gustado verte así?.- Molesta la rubia que de pronto deja escapar unas lagrimas al recordar a su prima.

Andrew, siente que las palabras de Mina le llegan al alma al recordar el tiempo en que estuvo enfermo, al recordar como siempre Serena, llena de entusiasmo lo motivaba a seguir adelante y tener esperanzas de que se aliviaría.

_4 años atrás…_

_El joven rubio se encontraba acostado en cama, era invierno por lo que el clima era frío, y a pesar de la calefacción estaba tapado con unas mantas que lo calentaban. A su lado, tenia unas fotografías donde aparecía el y una hermosa joven de cabello castaño._

_De pronto las puertas se abren dando paso a una chica rubia de coletas, que al ver a su hermano llorando y viendo aquellas fotografías siente que el corazón se le parte en dos, por lo que va y se sienta al borde de la cama._

_-Andrew, no llores hermano, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien, pronto vamos a encontrar un donador.- Trataba de dar esperanzas la rubia a su hermano._

_-¿Encontrarlo?…¿Dónde?…Tengo dos años en la lista de espera y no aparece.-Respondió el joven de ojos azules conteniendo las lagrimas.- Lo que mas me duele es saber que moriré sin poder decirle a mi Mako que la amo que nunca deje de hacerlo, moriré sin ver su sonrisa, sus ojos._

_La hermosa chica rubia pasa una mano por el cabello dorado de su hermano, le dolía verlo eso, el hecho de pensar que su único hermano pudiera morir en cualquier momento. Decidida saca el celular de su bolsa y marca un numero internacional, para después dárselo a Andrew._

_-Marque el numero de Mako, habla con ella, dile todo, estoy segura de que ella aun te ama._

_-Pero…Serena, yo no quiero que ella me vea morir.- Responde el joven mas tranquilo, de pronto, escucha la voz de Mako detrás de la línea._

_-Bueno…bueno…¿Quién habla?.- Andrew suspira al escuchar aquella voz, habían pasado dos años desde la ultima vez que la había visto y jamás había vuelto a escuchar su voz, pero tampoco era capaz de hacerla infeliz, no quería condenarla a una vida de sufrimiento, viéndolo morir, pensaba que ya bastante era que hubiera pasado por perder a sus padres siendo niña, como para todavía verlo a el en esa situación.- Si no va a decir nada mejor no marque, no tengo tiempo para juegos.- Se escucha la voz de la chica antes de colgar._

_-Lo siento Serena, no puedo, no puedo y no quiero que me vea morir, me niego a eso.- Responde el chico, ante la mirada de dolor de su hermana, mientras le devuelve el teléfono y saca de un cajón de su buró una cajita negra de terciopelo._

_-¿Qué es eso?.- Cuestiona la rubia. _

_Andrew entrega la caja a su hermana, la cual intrigada la abre y observa un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un jade reluciendo en el centro, rodeado por pequeños diamantes_

_-¡Es hermoso!.- Exclama la rubia.- ¿Lo compraste para Mako?.- Deduce la chica._

_El joven sonríe amargamente empezando a recordar el momento en que lo compro._

_- Fue hace dos años, aun vivíamos en Japón…Se lo compre dos días antes de enterarme de que necesitaba un transplante, yo sabia que papá y mamá regresarían a Estados Unidos, yo tenia planeado quedarme en Japón y proponerle matrimonio a Mako el dia de nuestro tercer aniversario…Pero en vez de eso, la corte.- Recordaba Andrew.- Aun recuerdo que el dia que fui a comprárselo, Pierre y Nate me acompañaron, me decían que un anillo de compromiso es con un diamante en el centro y no con un jade, pero bueno, mi Mako es especial, no quería algo ordinario para ella._

_La rubia mira a su hermano con tristeza por un momento y después sonríe._

_-¡Pues ya veras que encontraras a tu donador!…Te pondrás bien, recuperaras tu salud y podrás proponerle matrimonio a Mako._

_Andrew se levanta y camina hacia la televisan, saca un cd que Mina le había mandado desde Japón y lo pone en el DVD, a los pocos minutos, en la pantalla se ve Mina Aino celebrando su cumpleaños, mientras las chicas le festejan. Momentos después, en la pantalla se puede ver a Mako sonriendo y comiendo una rebanada de pastel, vestida con una minifalda de mezclilla y un suéter en color rojo, y su hermoso cabello ondulado suelto._

_-Como quisiera poder tocarla y decirle que la amo.- Responde Andrew reprimiendo un sollozo_

_La rubia siente como también se le hace un nudo en la garganta, lo que hacia su hermano le parecía una forma de auto torturarse, pero el le había pedido a Mina que le enviara videos donde saliera Mako, así como fotografías de la chica, lo cual Mina hacia regularmente._

_Fin del Flash Back.._

El joven rubio se acerca a su prima y le da un abrazo, no era un abrazo como el que se le da a una novia, no, esto era diferente, era demostrar el cariño que se le puede tener a alguien que se quiere como una hermana.

-Gracias Mina, te quiero mucho, perdóname tanta estupidez.- Responde Andrew dejando escapar una ultima lagrima de sus ojos.

-Yo se como te sientes primo.- Dice la rubia mientras camina y se sienta en el sillón.- Pero la vida es valiosa, a ti se te dio una segunda oportunidad para vivir y no la puedes desaprovechar, que amas a Mako lo se, y también se que hiciste mal en dejar a Mako la lastimaste mucho, hiciste pedazos su corazón, eso no era lo mejor. Mira quizá ella diga que ama a otro, pero estoy segura de que es mentira, ella esta dolida…¿Por qué no le dices la verdad de una buena vez?…Creo que ella se lo merece. Si no vuelve contigo al menos sabrá que lo hiciste por amor.

El joven rubio escucha con atención las palabras de su prima y la mira a los ojos mientras se sienta a su lado.

-Tienes razón, le diré la verdad a Mako, así tenga que obligarla a escucharme y por supuesto aguantarme sus golpes.- Responde Andrew riendo al recordar como era la chica.-…Pero eso será después de su boda, ella ama a su novio y no quiero que piense que es chantaje para que vuelva conmigo. Si ella ama a otro, pues le deseo que sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo.

-Andrew.- Molesta la rubia.

-Me duele, horrible la cabeza.- Se queja Andrew llevándose una mano a la frente, sin duda tanta cerveza ya le había hecho efecto.

Mina se levanta del sillón y lo mira molesta.

-Muy mal Andrew, muy mal, ahora vengo, iré a prepararte un café bien cargado para quitarte la cruda.

-Solo espero que no se te valla a evaporar el agua.- Responde Andrew al ver a su prima caminar a la cocina.- Me da un poco de horror que entres a la cocina

-No te golpeo solo porque estas borracho.- Molesta la rubia…

**Colegio Private Girls T.A.**

Makoto camina por el interior del colegio en el lado donde se encontraba el Kinder Garden, se sentía triste desde que se había enterado que no estaba embarazada de Andrew, y al ver a tantas niñas pequeñas no puede evitar recordar a aquel bebe que estuvo esperando y que no pudo nacer.

Había ido a ver a Rei, pero se había entretenido viendo a las niñas jugar, mientras se llevaba las manos a su plano vientre, recordando el poco tiempo que tuvo a su bebe dentro, recordando como cuando se entero de su embarazo renegó de su suerte y hasta sintió rabia contra aquel ser.

-¿Habría sido una niña?.- Se cuestiona Mako al ver a las pequeñas jugar, pues probablemente si su bebe hubiera nacido, tendría seis años.- ¿Habría tenido cabello rubio como…su padre?

-No pienses en eso Mako.- Escucha la chica detrás de ella, para cuando voltea encontrarse con los ojos amatistas de su amiga.

-Rei, sabes, pienso que quizá el Kami me castigo por haber renegado de mi bebe, tal vez fue un castigo por haber querido abortar. Cuando lo perdí, me di cuenta de que lo amaba y me dolió no tenerlo.- Con tristeza la chica de ojos verdes.

-Perdóname Mako, yo no se que decirte. Te juro que el te que te prepare era para los nervios, no me explico como el medico dijo que consumiste un abortivo

-No Rei, tu no tienes la culpa, tu no hiciste nada. Yo confío en ti.

-Bueno Mako, creo que no te hace bien recordar eso…¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi cubículo?

-De acuerdo.- Responde la joven de ojos verdes caminando detrás de su amiga….

**Departamento de Andrew.**

Andrew espera acostado en su sofá, mientras con el control de la televisión cambia de un canal a otro.

-¡Ya esta listo el café!.- Exclama Minako orgullosa de si misma de haber podido preparar un café.

-Valla, al menos ya no se te evapora el agua, es un gran avance que hagas un café.- Responde Andrew con burla al recordar los atrocidades que hacían su prima y Serena en la cocina.

-Eres malvado.- Chilla la rubia mientras le da la taza de café a su primo.

Andrew olfatea el olor del café y cierra los ojos.

-Huele delicioso.- Responde, para después llevar la taza a sus labios y dar un sorbo, mientras Mina lo mira orgullosa de si misma.

Andrew se pasa el trago de café con mucho esfuerzo, y pronto comienza a toser desesperadamente, mientras deja la taza en la mesita frente al sofá.

-!Es asqueroso Mina¡…¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerle sal al café?.

La rubia agarra la taza y se moja un poco los labios con la bebida, para después comenzar a reír.

-Perdón primo, creo que confundí la sal con el azúcar.

-Pobre Seiya, lo compadezco.- Responde Andrew aun tosiendo mientras se dirige a la cocina, para tomar un vaso de agua.

-¿Qué estas queriendo insinuar?.- Se queja la rubia.

**Colegio Private Girs T.A.**

La chica de ojos verdes se encontraba sentada frente a su amiga, la cual escuchaba atentamente la charla.

-Bien Rei, ya estuvo bien de hablar de mi y mis problemas existenciales.- Dice Makoto.- ¿Qué hay de ti y Darien?…¿Le darás una oportunidad?.

Rei mira sorprendida a su amiga por el comentario y responde:

-¿Acaso estas loca Mako?…Como se te puede ocurrir que voy a tener una relación con Darien. Eso es como si quisiera andar de novia con Taiki o Seiya.

-No veo el punto de comparación Rei. Si, Serena fue nuestra amiga, nunca la vamos a olvidar, ella siempre vivirá en nuestro recuerdo, pero Darien tiene derecho a rehacer su vida.

-¡Pero no conmigo, los ex novios de las amigas son intocables!.- Exclama la pelinegra.- ¡Es que eso que dices es aberrante Mako, como con el hombre que se iba a casar con Serena!.

-Estoy segura de que Serena donde quiera que este no se molestaría.

-Mako, estas loca, yo y Darien no podemos…- La pelinegra no puede terminar de hablar, pues en eso se abre la puerta, y ambas observan a Usagi que entra llorando a la oficina.

Rei estaba dispuesta a reprender suavemente a Usagi por entrar sin tocar, pero se alarma al verla llorando.

-Usagi…¿Qué tienes pequeña?.- Cuestiona Mako asustada que es la que tiene mas cerca a la niña.

La pequeña rubia se acerca a las dos chicas, mirándolas con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Escuche que papá le dijo a Tía Setsuna que esta enamorado, que quiere tener una novia.- Responde la pequeña, que no puede seguir hablando por el llanto.

Mako se acerca a la pequeña y la abraza acariciando su rubio cabello.

-Usagi, no llores, aunque tu papá tenga una novia, el siempre va a ser tu papá, tu seguirás siendo su princesita y lo mas importante en su vida.- Trata de tranquilizarla la castaña.

Rei por su parte, se queda muda ante el comentario de la niña y no sabe que decir, en parte se siente culpable del sufrimiento de la pequeña.

-¡No Mako, yo no quiero que mi papá tenga novia!… Las madrastras son malas y les pegan a las niñas, y después las mandan a un internado y yo tengo mucho miedo.- Responde la niña que luce bastante asustada.- Si papá se casa voy a huir, le diré a Tío Andrew o a Tía Mina que me lleven a vivir con ellos

-Usagi, no digas eso, tu papá te quiere mucho.- Responde la sacerdotisa, sintiéndose culpable.

La niña corre a los brazos de la sacerdotisa, a lo cual la joven pelinegra la toma en brazos consolándola, mientras ella y Makoto se miran a los ojos.

-¡No tampoco puedo ir con Tío Andrew, me da miedo la bruja de Reika, ella es mala!…¿Puedo vivir contigo Rei?…Por favor, dime que si papá se casa con una novia me vas a llevar contigo.

-Usagi, no te ponga así.- Responde Mako, al ver que su amiga se queda pasmada.

-Iría a vivir contigo Mako, pero tu novio tiene cara de malo.- Responde la niña asustada y con la carita llena de lagrimas.- Podrías casarte con mi Tío y así vivimos los tres juntos.

Rei observa a la niña decidida y la separa un poco de su lado mirándola a los ojos.

-Te prometo que siempre serás recibida en mi casa Usagi.- Responde la sacerdotisa.- Y no te preocupes, yo regañare a tu papá.

-¿De verdad lo harás Rei?.- Cuestiona la niña ilusionada.- Papá sabe que eres buena, seguro a ti si te hará caso.

La pequeña niña, ahora ya sonriente se despide de las dos chicas dándoles un beso en la mejilla y sale feliz del cubículo dejándolas solas de nuevo.

-¡Ahora te das cuenta de que lo que dices es imposible Mako!.- Exclama la sacerdotisa caminando de un lado a otro dentro del cubículo.

La chica ojiverde sonríe tristemente y responde:

-Al menos tu si puedes tener al hombre que amas.

Rei se queda escuchando las palabras de su amiga, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-Mako por favor no digas eso. Además no se que demonios estas pensando al querer casarte con Neflyte…no lo amas, ese matrimonio esta condenado al fracaso. Claro, también te he dicho muchas veces que su aura no me gusta.- Responde la sacerdotisa.

-Rei por favor, no es posible que para todo te quieras dejar llevar por tu "instinto".- Responde la chica ojiverde haciendo la señal de comillas con los dedos.- Además ya faltan dos semanas para la boda.

**Una semana despues…**

**Boutique Setsuna's Bride.**

Makoto se encontraba parada dentro de un amplio cuarto, mientras sus amigas observaban lo hermosa que lucia la chica en el vaporoso vestido y a Setsuna tomándole las medidas.

-Eres una mujer muy hermosa Makoto, tienes un cuerpo perfecto, estilizado, cualquier tipo de vestido se te vera bien.- Dice la chica de cabello verdoso mientras la hermosa novia reflejaba tristeza en su mirada.

-Gracias Setsu.- Respondió Mako con tristeza.

-Por cierto…¿ya empezaste a repartir las invitaciones?.- Cuestiona Minako.- Aun no tengo la mía.

-!No lo se Minako, no me preguntes por eso, estoy arta de los preparativos de la boda, del vestido de novia, del menú, de Neflyte, de todo!.- Exclamo Makoto molesta.

Las tres amigas de Makoto, se quedaron viendo a la chica por su reacción, sobre todo Setsuna, quien se había encargado de todo, prácticamente era la organizadora de la boda.

-Discúlpenme chicas.- Responde Makoto apenada.

-Disculpa que me entrometa Makoto, se que poco nos conocemos, pero a decir verdad nunca había atendido a una novia tan poco animada. Me encargaste que escogiera el diseño de tus invitaciones, los arreglos florales, el menú siendo que tu eres experta en cocina y valla hasta el vestido…¿Estas segura de que quieres casarte?.- Cuestiona la hermosa modista.- No te veo ilusionada.

Makoto sin decir mas camina hasta quedar detrás de un biombo y a los pocos minutos sale vistiendo un corto vestido amarillo, que era con el que había llegado a la boutique.

-Encárgate de todo Setsuna, eres excelente como modista, como organizadora de bodas, te pagare bien, pero yo no quiero saber de esto, estoy harta y perdón por ser tan grosera, sabes mis medidas, hazme el vestido como quieras.- Responde la chica que rápidamente sale de la boutique seguida de sus amigas.

Minutos después, la chica de cabello castaño, se encuentra parada frente a su carro con la vista perdida en la nada, faltaba una semana para la boda y aun no creía que tan cerca estuviera ese acontecimiento. Había planeado tantas veces con Andrew aquel momento, llena de ilusión, jamás pensó que el dia que se acercara su boda, se sentiría tan triste y desganada.

De pronto, sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Mako, no te cases es una estupidez casarse sin amor.- Preocupada la doctora del equipo.

-!Y pretendes que cancele la boda¡…¿Para que?…!Para que Andrew sepa que he fracasado una vez mas en el amor¡…Pues no le daré ese gusto, quiero que me vea feliz, que sepa que soy feliz con otro hombre que no es el.- Exaltada la chica de ojos verdes.

-Mako, con eso solo te estas haciendo daño a ti misma…¿Qué no te das cuenta que te vas a casar con un hombre que no amas motivada por el orgullo y el despecho?.- Molesta Rei.

-Cierto Mako…Si no quieres perdonar a Andrew, si no quieres nada con el, estoy de acuerdo, no lo veas, sigue rechazándolo, pero no te cases con Neflyte, yo no podría casarme con un hombre sin sentir amor.- Preocupada la chica rubia.

La chica de ojos verdes se queda mirando al cielo y cierra los ojos, aun faltaba una semana para la boda, podía cancelarla aun si así lo deseaba, pero como darle el gusto a Andrew de verla fracasar en el amor una vez mas. Ese imbecil, como ella lo llamaba tenia que saber que era feliz con otro hombre, aunque todo fuera una mentira.

**Washington D.C., Estados Unidos.**

**Cementerio Nacional de Arlington.**

Es de dia en la ciudad de Washington, el clima es frío y la nieve cubre el piso por doquier, el Señor Andrew Hansford camina entre las tumbas buscando la de su amada hija, en su mano lleva un hermoso ramo de orquídeas. De pronto, encuentra la tumba que tanto visita y se inca frente a ella dejando el ramo de flores, en la lapida, en la cual luce grabado el nombre de la hija que tres años atrás había perdido.

Serena Hansford.

198?-200?

21 años

-Querida hija…¿sabes?….Se que nunca fui el mejor de los padres, quizá no fui el mas cariñoso, pero siempre te quise. Aun después de tres años te sigo echando de menos. Por ley natural los padres nos tenemos que ir antes que los hijos, pero ya vez como son las cosas. Al menos me siento tranquilo, porque aunque cometí un delito, se que hice las cosas como tu las hubieras querido.- Habla el hombre frente a la lapida.

El hombre rubio, que se distinguía por ser un hombre afortunado para los negocios, estricto con sus empleados, duro y enérgico con sus hijo, cierra los ojos dejando escapar una lagrima traicionera, el que tantas veces reprendió a su hijo mayor diciéndole "Andrew, los hombres no lloran, las lagrimas son para niñas"…

_10 años atrás…_

_El hombre rubio miraba a sus hijos con dureza caminando de un lado a otro, eran altas de la noche, por lo que todos los miembros de la familia vestían la pijama, a excepción de Andrew que acababa de llegar y vestia aun el uniforme del equipo de foot ball americano del "St Johns's College High School", escuela donde ambos adolescentes habían estudiado desde la infancia._

_-¿Es que no piensan decir nada?.- Cuestiona el hombre molesto mirando a sus hijos.- ¿Quién se creen para pasar por encima de mi autoridad?.._

_El hombre al no tener respuesta se para frente a su hijo, con el cual no solo compartía el nombre sino hasta un enorme parecido físico._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres Andrew?…Acaso quieres tener problemas cardiacos, que tu enfermedad se vea agravada y que el dia de mañana tengas que morir a corta edad.- Reprende el hombre.- !Sabias que te tengo prohibido practicar Foot ball americano y sin embargo pasas por encima de mi autoridad!_

_El hombre mira molesto a su hijo, que tan solo muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, cuando escucha la voz de su hija menor._

_-Pero daddy*, no creo que Andrew valla a tener problemas por practicar algun deporte, siempre lo ha hecho y nunca le ha pasado nada, creo que estas exagerando y…- La chica rubia no termina de hablar pues el hombre la toma de los hombros y la mira con dureza._

_-¿Acaso quieres ser culpable el dia de mañana de que tu hermano se muera?…¿Qué clase de hija y hermana eres?….Me avergüenzas Serena. No solo eres una pésima estudiante, sino que también solapas las locuras de tu hermano._

_Las palabras del Señor Hansford parecen hacer efecto en su hija, pues de los ojos de la rubia las lagrimas empiezan a salir. El joven rubio, que llevaba el mismo nombre que su padre, se acerca a su hermana y la abraza protectoramente mientras mira retadoramente a su padre._

_-¿Y tu que clase de padre eres?…¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a Serena?…Quizá no es una alumna brillante, pero destaca en otras cosas. No deberías de ser tan duro con ella.- Molesto el primogénito de los Hansford._

_-¿Serena es buena para algo?… A menos para lo único que se que sirve es para ser la capitana del equipo de porristas de la escuela, que gran actividad.-!Además tu no eres nadie para hablarme así impertinente¡…Desde que eres un niño no sabes mas que dar dolores de cabeza…¿Por qué siempre te tienes que empeñar en hacer lo que no puedes?…de niño trepar árboles, y de adolescente no haces mas que darme problemas con tu obsesión por el Foot Ball americano…¿No te has dado cuenta que estas enfermo?._

_-!Por favor papá, tener una cardiopatía congénita no es el fin del mundo, sabes que no es mortal y que puedo morirme de otra cosa¡…!Tu eres el que esta exagerando, jugar foot ball americano no me va a afectar, además no he hecho nada malo¡._

_-¿Exagerando?…!Exagerando cuando golpeas a uno de nuestros hombres de seguridad para largarte a practicar ese deporte de salvajes¡…!Cuando les he puesto mas de un hombre de seguridad para que los vigile y aun asi se encargan de salirse con la suya tu y tu hermana!..!Cuando sabes que tu hermana reprueba los exámenes en la escuela y te quedas callado sin decir nada¡¿Si eso no es hacer algo malo entonces que es?_

_-Andrew, por favor no seas tan duro con nuestros hijos.- Se escucha la voz de una mujer de cabello rubio platinado que suplica a su marido que no sea tan duro con sus Serena y Andrew Jr._

_-Serenity…has consentido demasiado a tus hijos, y he ahí los resultados un hijo rebelde que irrespeta mi autoridad y una hija que no sirve para nada.- Molesto el hombre.- !Me horroriza pensar que el dia de mañana este par sean los encargados de dirigir mi empresa, claro, en Andrew se podría confiar es buen estudiante y seguro seria mi orgullo si no fuera tan rebelde, pero con el estilo de vida seguro terminara muriéndose pronto y dejando todo en manos de Serena, lo cual sin duda llevara a la quiebra a "Hansford Hotels Corporation"¡.-! Aquí el hombre hace una pausa.- Pero ya verán, en un año que me los lleve a Japón los pondré en orden¡_

_-!Pues yo no iré a Japón, tendrás que llevarme por la fuerza, porque yo no me voy de Estados Unidos¡.- Se escucharon las protestas del hijo mayor de los Hansford, que al mencionar la idea de ir a vivir a Japón temporalmente, era el único que se quejaba y oponía resistencia, además de las lagrimas de Serena que no dejaba de llorar._

_-¿En verdad crees que no sirvo para nada Andrew?.- Observo el hombre desde arriba, como la rubia cuestionaba a su hermano._

_-No digas eso tonta, tu no solo eres una gran capitana de porristas…¿Acaso se te olvida que al menos destacas en las clases de idiomas?…Tu puedes hablar español y hasta japonés, mientras yo no salgo de apuros en esas clases, además eres la mejor hermana que podría haber tenido._

_-Seguro papá hubiera preferido que la que naciera con la cardiopatía fuera yo y no tu. Al menos, aunque tu quebrantas sus reglas, eres un buen estudiante, un buen deportista.- Dice la rubia entre lagrimas.- Hubiera sido mejor que yo, la inútil de Serena fuera quien hubiera nacido con eso._

_-Sere, no digas eso.- Compasivo Andrew Jr._

_El señor Hansford observa desde arriba a sus dos hijos y molesto sube a su habitación seguido de su esposa._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Perdóname hija querida, perdóname si te lastime alguna vez, creí que era la mejor manera de educarte a ti y a Andrew.- Responde el hombre secándose las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, para después levantarse y seguir su camino, sabia que había cometido muchos errores al educar a sus dos hijos había sido demasiado duro y enérgico con sus hijos, siendo contadas las veces que les había demostrado tenerles siquiera un poco de cariño.

De pronto, al irse alejando del la tumba, una oleada de viento remueve el cabello del Señor Hansford a la vez que le llega un olor muy parecido al perfume que Serena usara en vida.

-¿Serena?.- Cuestiona mirando de un lado a otro. Al agachar la mirada, observa que el viento a traído hasta el una hoja de cuaderno a rayas, la cual le llama la atención y la levanta, al ver el sencillo texto se queda paralizado:

I love you Daddy

(Te quiero papi)

El hombre sonríe mirando de nuevo hacia donde se encuentra la tumba de su difunta hija.

_-Voy a tomar esto como una señal de que me has perdonado, querida hija.- Piensa en silencio, para después dirigirse a la salida del panteón._

**Una semana después…**

**Dia de la boda.**

Eran las 10 de la mañana en Tokio, Makoto Kino conducía por las amplias calles de la ciudad pensando en que ese era el ultimo dia de su soltería, desde niña había soñado con el dia de su boda, cuando conoció a Andrew le ilusionaba imaginarse caminando con un hermoso vestido hacia el altar donde la esperaría su amado, sin embargo las cosas ahora eran muy diferentes, el hecho de pensar que en unas horas seria Makoto Sanjoi la hacia sentir el estomago revuelto, no es que su futuro marido fuera poco agraciado, al contrario era bastante bien parecido, pero las cosas no estaban bien. Claro que tampoco quería darle el gusto a cierta persona de que supiera que por segunda vez fracasaba en el terreno del amor.

Decidida se detiene frente al edificio de lujosos departamentos, donde Andrew estaba viviendo ahora que residía en Japón y baja vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla que se le ciñe al cuerpo y un top en color negro. Estaba por entrar en el edificio, cuando se encontró con el rubio que iba de salida. Se pudo dar cuenta como el joven se quedo pasmado al verla, habían pasado mas de dos semanas desde que Andrew y ella se habían encontrado en el hospital y desde entonces el hombre no había vuelto a buscarla.

-Andrew.- Saluda ella mirándolo detenidamente.- Venia a buscarte.

-¿Qué se te ofrece mi…?.- Andrew estaba a punto de llamarla de manera posesiva, pero de pronto recordó que estaba frente a una mujer comprometida.- Perdón…¿Qué se te ofrece Makoto?

La chica abrió su enorme bolsa en color negro de la cual extrajo un hermoso sobre con letras doradas y se la extendió a Andrew.

-Es la invitación para mi boda, disculpa que te la haya traído el mismo dia de mi boda, pero la ceremonia es a las 7 y la recepción comienza a las 8.- Dice la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.- Si gustas puedes llevar a "tu" Reika, solo pídele que se comporte y no haga escándalos.

Andrew se queda viendo por un momento a la chica que le extiende el sobre, le dolía saber que Makoto se iba a casar con otro, pero si estaba enamorada de un hombre que no fuera el, la dejaría ser feliz…

**Hola!**

**Aquí esta un capitulo mas de esta historia, espero que les guste.**

**En cuanto a las palabras extrañas en ingles que metí he aquí la explicación.**

***Daddy: Como todos saben es un termino que se usa en ingles para referirse al padre de familia, es como decir papi en vez de Papá o padre, en este caso Serena era americana y llamada Daddy a su padre, en vez de Father, hahaha.**

**Andrew Jr.: Bueno, ahora si me estoy reprochando por no haberle buscado un nombre al papá del protagonista antes de empezar la historia, al estar hablando de los dos puse Andrew Jr. para que se sobreentienda que se esta hablando del protagonista, el Andrew hijo.**

**También aprovecho para hacerles saber que he escrito un pequeño fanfic, protagonizado por mi pareja favorita (creo que todos ya saben cual es), de verdad me gustaría mucho que lo leyeran, ya esta terminado es de dos capítulos, lo tengo en mi perfil y se llama "Las consecuencias de nuestros errores" es la primera historia que escribo del genero Angst/Tragedy, como ven es algo diferente a lo que he hecho, no es una historia rosa, pero lo importante es que deja un bonito mensaje sobre aprender a valorar a la persona que tienes a tu lado y también el saber perdonar a aquellas personas que amamos, porque quizá cuando nos demos cuenta pueda ser demasiado tarde. De verdad llore mucho al escribirlo, léanlo, de verdad que deja una enseñanza, aquí abajo esta el link:**

**s/6222841/1/El_precio_de_nuestros_errores**

**Ahora si, muchas gracias a cada uno de ustedes por su apoyo.**

**Steel: Amigo, gracias por tu apoyo aunque Mako no sea tu sailor favorita, tus review me hacen reírme como loca, y pues ese relación de Amor-Odio que tanto te gusta ya esta por solucionarse, no falta mucho para que Mako se entere de la verdad sobre porque Andrew se alejo de ella, lo cual no quiere decir tampoco que ella valla a ir corriendo enseguida a sus brazos haha.**

**Ellie Kino: Amiga, en efecto el señor Andrew Hansford (hablando del papá) y de Darien, pues la verdad que si hicieron algo por ahí, pero quizá mas adelante, quiza tu modo de ver las cosas cambie conforme avance la historia, lamento haber removido tu corazoncito con eso…Por cierto, no sabia que estudiabas medicina.**

**MarinaQuino: Pues si, por fin Rei saco lo que siente, pero ahora con la actitud de Usagi las cosas se pondrán difíciles, Amy, esa chica ya se dio de topes en la pared después de haberse portado tan mal con Andrew. Pero bueno, a final de cuentas era lógico que lo tratara así, a quien se le iba a ocurrir todo lo que había detrás del motivo que orillo a Andrew a dejar a Makoto, aunque claro, lo que el protagonista hizo no es precisamente lo correcto.**

**NickRiver: ! Che Amiguita¡…Sigo entrenando con el vos todavía hahaha, muchas gracias nicky, a mi también me gusta Minako, como dices tu es la que quita la tensión y el estrés a tanto drma, me parece un personaje cómico y con gracia. Lastima que las inner no destacaron tanto en la serie y que todo se centrara tanto en Serena. Te quiero mucho amiguita, y gracias por ser mi consejera en el mundo de los fanfic y mi nickypedia en términos medios y jurídicos (nickypedia es una nueva palabra de mi creación, así que nadie se atreva a plagiármela o se las verán co la abogada argentina hahah). Che, no hay problema, si quieren usar la palabra nickypedia no me enojo, me encanta compartir mis términos iventados.**

**Finalmente, gracias a todos por su apoyo.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	21. Chapter 21 Vestido de novia

**Vestido de Novia.**

Andrew se queda viendo por un momento a la chica que le extiende el sobre, le dolía saber que Makoto se iba a casar con otro, pero si estaba enamorada de un hombre que no fuera el, la dejaría ser feliz. A final de cuentas, se supone que cuando amas a alguien lo que importa es su felicidad, y el de verdad le deseaba que fuera feliz porque lo merecía.

-¿Es que no piensas tomar la invitación?... ¿Me dejaras con la mano extendida?...Eso es de muy mala educación Andrew.- Dice Makoto con una sonrisa.

El joven rubio, acerca rápidamente su mano y le toma la invitación, evitando tener contacto físico con ella. Sabía que tocándola un poco, sintiendo el roce de su piel, podría enloquecer y llevar a esa chica dentro de su apartamento hasta llegar a su cama.

-Gracias.- Responde Andrew evitando verla a los ojos.- Ahora tengo que irme al Hotel, ya es hora de trabajar. Que tengas buen día Makoto.

Andrew estaba a punto de alejarse de su ex novia de adolescencia, cuando siente que la chica lo toma del brazo con fuerza evitando que se aleje. Era su último día de soltería, no pensaba convertirse en una esposa infiel, así que aprovecharía esos últimos minutos antes de casarse.

-¿Qué sucede Makoto?- Cuestiono Adrew al sentir el agarre de la chica.

-Eres el hijo del dueño de Hansford Hotels Corporation y el futuro heredero, no creo que tu padre te valla a quitar del testamento por llegar unos minutos tarde.

-No se trata de ser hijo del dueño ni el futuro heredero.- Responde Adrew.- Se trata de cumplir con mis obligaciones.- Termina diciendo a la vez que se deshace del agarre de la chica.

Andrew camina directo hacia su auto, pero la joven de ojos verdes se le adelanta y se para a un lado de la puerta, evitando que el hombre pueda subir a su auto para poder partir de ahí.

-Por favor Makoto, quiero subir a mi auto.- Dice Andrew en un tono como si suplicara no ser torturado ni un momento más.

-Andrew este es mi último día de soltería.- Dice la chica que se detiene y hace una pausa antes de continuar.- No pienso ser una esposa infiel, pero también sabes que aunque no te amo me gustas mucho y sé que yo a ti también…-

-Makoto por favor, se clara.- Responde Andrew al borde de la desesperación. El hombre rubio amaba a Makoto Kino desde la adolescencia, cuando se convirtió en su novia. Ahora que sabía que la chica amaba a otro hombre estaba dispuesto a hacerla feliz. Cierto, sabia también que la chica aunque no lo amaba, si sentía una fuerte atracción por él. Andrew a su vez deseaba besarla, acariciar su cuerpo, estar dentro de ella, pero sabía que eso solo lo lastimaría y estaba dispuesto a alejarse de ella, a cortar todo de tajo.

La joven de ojos verdes, que sabía la atracción que causaba en su ex novio, lo mira a los ojos, en esos ojos que tanto ella adoraba pero que no estaba dispuesta a reconocer, y lleva una de sus delicadas manos hacia el rostro de Andrew, acariciando su mejilla, la curva de su nariz, hasta detenerse en sus labios.

-Andrew, sé que me deseas, esta es tu oportunidad de poseer mi cuerpo antes de casarme.- Susurra la chica al oído del hombre…

**Templo Hikawa.**

La hermosa sacerdotisa de largos cabellos negros camina nerviosa de un lado a otro, hace una hora habia mandado a su hermana al supermercado encargándole una larga lista de mandado, esperando que tardara mucho tiempo en volver.

Dentro de sí, sabe que enfrentar a Darien Chiba sin ceder ante sus encantos será difícil, pero está decidida a dejar las cosas claras con él. Usagi estaba sufriendo y ella no sería la causante de lastimar a aquella hermosa niña que había nacido producto del amor que hubo entre el atractivo médico y su difunta amiga.

Se encontraba con la escoba en mano, fingiendo barrer, aunque ya estaba limpio, cuando ve la alta figura de Darien Chiba entrar en el templo.

-Buenos días Rei.- Saluda el joven médico.- ¿Te han dicho que te ves atractiva con esa indumentaria?- La cuestiona el medico con malicia.

Rei por su parte, hace como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario y dejo la escoba a un lado, recargada en la pared.

-Buenos días Darien.- Saluda la joven con seriedad.- Sígueme.- Dice la sacerdotisa casi como en una orden.

Minutos después, ambos llegan a una habitación en la cual se encuentra una pequeña mesa. La bella sacerdotisa toma asiento con sus piernas dobladas e invita al joven médico a sentarse, no sin antes cerrar las puertas corredizas.

-Tenemos muchas cosas importantes de que hablar y que tenemos que dejar en claro sobre nosotros.- Comienza a hablar la sacerdotisa con la mirada distraída en la nada. Quería evitar ver a Darien, pues sabía que viéndolo a los ojos podía ser débil ante sus sentimientos y dejarse arrastrar por el deseo.

-Por supuesto Rei, mi amor, sé que para ti es difícil, pero ya verás que las chicas lo van a aceptar y en cuanto a Usagi ella te adora y no…-

-De Usagi es precisamente de quien te quería hablar.- Dice la sacerdotisa después de haber interrumpido al joven medico

Darien y Rei se quedan mirándose el uno al otro por unos momentos, en una lucha de miradas, Rei, es la primera que desvía la mirada hacia otro lado de la habitación y levantándose comienza a hablar.

-Usagi está sufriendo por tu obsesión de querer tener un idilio conmigo. Darien por favor, si quieres tener una aventura búscate a otra. Sé que eres hombre y tienes necesidades, pero yo no voy a profanar la memoria de Serena y no voy a lastimar los sentimientos de Usagi.- Dice la sacerdotisa en un grito mientras de espaldas finge limpiar un cuadro en la pared donde se encuentra ella en su adolescencia sentada en medio de sus dos padres y cargando en brazos a Hotaru, cuando apenas era una bebe.

El joven médico se levanta y camina hacia la sacerdotisa, y parándose detrás de ella comienza a acariciarle los brazos por encima de la Chihaya mientras acerca su nariz al cabello negro de la sacerdotisa aspirando su fragancia.

¡Por favor Darien, no me tortures, no me hagas esto, sabes que esto no se puede!.- Suplica la sacerdotisa como si la estuvieran torturando, a la vez que siente el cálido aliento de Darien rozando cabello, su cuello.

-Te amo Rei Hino, no te quiero para una aventura, te quiero tener conmigo para que seas mi mujer, para que estés a mi lado para toda la vida.- Susurra el medico al oído de la sacerdotisa, a la vez que la obliga a girarse y quedar frente a frente.

-¡Darien, por favor!- Suplica la sacerdotisa con dulzura mirando los ojos azules del médico que parecían hipnotizarla.

Darien sonríe mirando las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica y se acerca depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de la pelinegra.

-Amar no es un pecado mi amor.-Susurra Darien en su oído, para después atrapar los labios de la chica en un beso tierno y apasionado, mientras sus manos acarician los hombros de la chica, deslizando su Chihaya hacia abajo.

-Oh Darien, mi Darien.- Dice la sacerdotisa en un suave gemido a la vez que enreda sus delicadas manos en el cabello negro de Darien.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?... ¿Quieres que pare?- Cuestiona Darien, mientras ahora la Chihaya se encuentra bajada hasta la cintura de la chica.

-No, no te detengas, hazme tuya ahora, Hotaru no está en el templo.- Susurra la chica con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de los besos de su amado y dejándose llevar por aquella mágica sensación.

Darien se detiene un poco y acaricia la mejilla de la chica para después dirigir sus manos hacia el sujetador de la chica, el cual pronto cae el suelo dejando a la vista los suaves y redondos senos de la chica.

-¡Tienes un cuerpo hermoso¡.- Susurra el medico deleitándose la vista ante la imagen de la sacerdotisa que tiene ya desnuda la parte de arriba de arriba de su cuerpo.

Después de deleitar sus ojos un momento ante el cuerpo de aquella hermosa Miko, el joven médico se acerca al cuello de la joven devorándolo con ansiedad y pasión a la vez que sus manos acarician los senos de la chica arrancándole suspiros de placer.

-¡Darien, si tócame así!- Grita jadeante la sacerdotisa.

De pronto las manos del médico bajan acariciando la cintura de la chica, para después comenzar a bajar lentamente la Chihaya, la cual queda tirada en el piso, dejando desnuda a la sacerdotisa, la cual ya solo lleva puesta su pequeña pantie de encaje color negro….

**Edificio de apartamentos…**

Andrew siente el impulso de meter a la chica dentro del auto y hacerle el amor ahí dentro. El solo contacto de los dedos de Makoto sobre su cara, sobre sus labios lo hacía desearla más. Siente como dentro de su pantalón su miembro comenzaba a ensancharse a la vez que su instinto animal le pide poseer una vez más a esa mujer.

Sabía que Makoto no lo amaba, o al menos eso creía el, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que la chica siente una fuerte atracción por él. Durante varios minutos la parte racional de su cerebro le pide alejarse de aquella mujer, la ama y sabe que haciéndola suya tan solo se lastimara más, sería más difícil cortar de tajo las cosas y olvidarla, pero por otro lado su instinto de hombre le pedía tomarla, sobre todo cuando sus ojos vagaban por el cuerpo sensual de la chica, recorriendo sus piernas a través de su pantalón de mezclilla, sus caderas, su fina y delgada cintura, los senos redondeados que se asomaban por el escote de su blusa, para al final detenerse en sus labios, esos labios que lo volvían loco y tanto placer le causaban.

-¡Por favor Makoto, no me provoques!- Pide Andrew con seriedad alejando su rostro del contacto de la chica.

-¿Por qué haces esto Andrew?...Tu no me amas y yo tampoco. Pero sé que te gusto, que me deseas.- Alterada la joven de ojos verdes.

Andrew desvía su mirada, evitando ver los ojos verdes de la joven que tanto amaba. Más de una vez le había dicho que aunque el deseo que sentía por ella era intenso, aun su amor lo era más, palabras que Makoto no creyo.

A pesar de todo, sabía que la joven tenía razón en no creerle, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido seis años atrás, y dentro de todo le daba gusto que ella fuera feliz aunque fuera con otro hombre.

-Makoto, no voy a discutir contigo sobre mis sentimientos, ya te lo he dicho varias veces. Nunca has querido escucharme cuando intento hablar.- Dice con seriedad el joven rubio.

Makoto Kino se queda escuchando con seriedad a su ex novio, si bien ella estaba firmemente segura de que Andrew no la amaba, que solo la estaba utilizando para saciar su placer, pero ahora le dolía profundamente saber que ya ni eso podía causar en él. Era el día de su boda, el día en que se casaría con un hombre que no amaba, sabía que ese día por la noche, no podría evitar tener que compartir la cama y su cuerpo con aquel hombre, que aunque atractivo, le causaba repulsión, y quería al menos poder sentir los besos y las caricias de su ex novio por última vez, para tener un recuerdo que le sirviera de consuelo en sus próximos años como esposa de Neflyte.

Andrew observa como la chica de ojos verdes se mordisquea y se moja los labios, pero finalmente su parte racional toma el control. Observa como la chica está a punto de tocarlo de nuevo, y antes de que lo haga la toma con fuerza de la muñeca.

-¡Por favor Makoto, no me provoques!- Exclama Andrew con seriedad evitando ver los ojos verdes de la joven.- ¡No provoques que te haga algo de lo que después te arrepientas!

-Andrew.- Balbucea la chica.

-Desde el día que nos vimos en el hospital me quedo muy claro que lo amas.- Reconoce Andrew, a pesar de que no le era muy grato.- Lo reconozco y no quiero que después andes preocupada por tu periodo. No te dejes llevar por tus instintos y se muy feliz… de corazón te lo deseo.

Makoto se queda seria escuchando las palabras de Andrew, sintiendo como si le encajaran una daga en medio del corazón, mientras observa como el hombre rubio sube a su auto y se aleja del lugar.

_-Andrew, mi Andrew me rechazo.-_ Piensa para sus adentros mientras limpia las lágrimas traicioneras que salen de sus ojos.

Le dolia saber que Andrew nunca la había amado, que solo había jugado con ella, pero el hecho de que el la rechazara, que ya ni siquiera sintiera atracción por ella era mucho peor, ahora ya no me quedaba nada. Ni siquiera le dijo que le amaba, sabía que Andrew mentía cada vez que le decía palabras de amor, pero mentira o no le gustaba escucharlas. Al menos aquella vez que le hizo el amor en la oficina y le dijo que la amaba, se había sentido feliz, aunque hubiera sido por un momento, aunque después supiera que las palabras de Andrew Hansford fueran solo una mentira.

**Templo Hikawa.**

La ropa del médico y la sacerdotisa se encontraba tirada en desorden en el piso de una de las habitaciones del templo Hikawa, mientras el hombre tenía levantada en vilo a la chica recargada en la pared mientras esta le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas.

-¡Darien, ohh Darien!.- Dice la sacerdotisa entre gemidos al sentir las manos de Darien apretando con fuerza sus nalgas, mientras sus sensuales labios besaban uno de sus pezones succionándolo con fuerza, para después dejarlo y pasar a su otro seno provacandole placer.

-¡Te amo Rei Hino, te amo!.- Responde Darien mientras se deleita saboreando la piel dulce y caliente de la sacerdotisa, sintiendo como los dedos de la chica se enredaban en su cabello.

-¡Cógeme, cógeme!.- Pide la sacerdotisa a gritos.

Darien baja a la chica y la deposita, con cuidado de no lastimarla, en el frío piso de la habitación, acto seguido se acomoda entre sus piernas, logrando que su miembro viril haga fricción con el cuerpo de la ardiente chica.

El hombre pelinegro empieza de nuevo a lamer el cuello de la chica, sus hombros, sus senos, cuando de pronto siente como la chica comienza a besarle el cuello mordisqueándolo, mientras sus delicadas manos se posan en su miembro tallándolo de arriba hacia abajo, inundándolo de puro placer.

Si algo quería, era estar dentro de ella, pero antes deseaba que ella se lo pidiera a gritos, y lo había logrado, la chica gemía y gritaba pidiéndole entrar dentro de ella.

-¡Oh, Rei, Rei!.- Grita Darien con fuerza el nombre de la sacerdotisa al sentir los dedos de la chica bajo su miembro.

Rei por su parte disfrutaba de sentir como el falo del hombre se endurecía, húmedo y caliente entre sus manos y todo gracias al placer que ella le estaba provocando. De pronto, la hermosa sacerdotisa siente como Darien le toma las manos con fuerza, colocándoselas arriba de la cabeza y lentamente comienza a hundirse dentro de ella lentamente, para después empezar a moverse con fuerza en su interior, apretándose contra sus caderas.

-¡Oh Si, así me gusta!- Dice la sacerdotisa entre gemidos mientras mueve sus manos en la espalda del joven haciéndole uno que otro rasguño.

Darien sigue moviéndose dentro de la chica, mientras sus manos recorren y acarician su cuerpo hermoso, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en sus senos para retorcerle los pezones.

-¡Darien, mmm!.- Lanza la chica un gemido pronunciando el nombre del atractivo medico a la vez que se mordisqueaba su labio inferior.- ¡Bésame!

El hombre, por toda respuesta, se acerca a los labios de la chica, besándola, mordiéndola, succionando su lengua con pasión y desenfreno, ahogando los gemidos de la sacerdotisa.

De pronto la sacerdotisa siente como Darien se mueve con más rapidez dentro de ella, en ese momento no hay nada más en su mente que no sea él y ella, siente como cada uno de sus sentidos se ven inundados por el placer y entonces se da cuenta que el clímax está cada vez más cercas.

Algunos minutos después, el vientre de la chica se contrae, mientras siente como el placer recorre hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo a la vez que Darien se viene dentro de ella. Los gritos de placer de ambos se escuchan por toda la habitación, para después alcanzar junto el tan esperado clímax…

**Calles de Tokio.**

Mientras tanto dentro del auto de Zafiro, la hermosa chica de corto cabello negro y ojos color amatista se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla mientras él va conduciendo.

-¿Por qué estás tan serio mi amor?...¿Acaso estás enojado conmigo?.- Cuestiona la hermosa adolescente.

El joven de hermosos ojos color zafiro, que hacían alusión a su nombre, se detiene debido a la luz roja del semáforo y voltea hacia su novia acariciándole la mejilla.

-No es eso amor.- Dice el con preocupación en su rostro.- Neflyte sabe que tengo una relación contigo, no sé como pero se dio cuenta. Tal vez creo que sería mejor si termináramos, no quiero poner en riesgo tu…-

-¡No!- Interrumpe molesta la joven sacerdotisa.- ¡Tú me amas y yo te amo, no voy a permitir que me dejes!.

-Hotaru, por favor, eres muy joven y hermosa, seguro has de tener muchos pretendientes y quizá podrías encontrar a alguno más apropiado para tu edad, yo soy muy grande para ti, y mi trabajo te pone en riesgo, sabes que hay muchas cosas que están en nuestra contra.

-¡No me importa saber si tengo más pretendientes o no, yo te amo a ti, te quiero a ti en mi vida y no acepto que me dejes!- Exclama la chica.- Si fuera por falta de amor lo aceptaría, pero si me amas y te amo no veo porque.

-Mi amor, si te pasara algo no me lo perdonaría.- Dice amorosamente el joven.- Te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Cuando Neflyte me afronto me puse nervioso, tuve que inventarle una estupidez, le hice creer que lo nuestro es pasajero, que solo estoy jugando contigo, pero no es verdad.

-Y lo se.- Dice la chica sonriendo.- Me siento mal de saber que hoy Makoto se casa con el…¿No deberíamos decirle la verdad?. Su vida puede estar en peligro al lado de ese hombre.

-Lo se amor. Pero yo estaré cerca de ella, no dejare que la lastimen.- Asegura Zafiro.- Pero tampoco podemos decirle, de esa manera Neflyte me descubriría, el detective Tanaka, mi jefe, ha trabajado por años para reunir pruebas que lo acusen de sus delitos, y ahora que estamos tan cercas no podemos echarlo a perder todo. Te aseguro que pronto va a caer y también esa perra de Naru.

-Te amo.- Susurra la hermosa sacerdotisa.

Zafiro se acerca al rostro de la chica y enreda sus dedos en el corto cabello de su novia.

-Eres adorable Hotaru.- Le susurra al oído y después se acerca a sus labios besándola tiernamente.

De pronto, ambos escuchan el sonido del claxon de los autos que se encuentran detrás y se dan cuenta que el semáforo ha cambiado en verde. Ambos se sonríen el uno al otro, y después Zafiro continua la marcha.

**Washington, D.C., Estados Unidos.**

Mientras en Japón es de día, del otro lado del mundo, en Estados Unidos, la oscuridad de la noche cubre la ciudad de Washington, la cual se encuentra cubierta por el cielo lleno de estrellas.

-Hace unos días hable por teléfono con Cebella.- Comenta el señor Hansford sentado en la cabecera del amplio comedor, mientras una de las empleadas domésticas le sirve la sopa en el plato.- Me comento que esa chica, la ex novia de Andrew, Makoto se va a casar, precisamente hoy es el día de su boda.

-¡Es cierto!- Exclama la señora Serenity.- Pobre de nuestro Andrew, él nunca la olvido, seguro debe de estar sufriendo mucho.

-Esa mujer, si tanto hubiera amado a nuestro hijo como decía, hubiera estado con él en los peores momentos de su enfermedad.- Molesto el señor Hansford.- ¡Jamás me gusto que mi hijo se involucrara con esa Japonesa, no al grado del enamoramiento, seguro fue ella la que termino enfermándolo!

-Andrew, esa chica no tiene la culpa, ellos eran unos adolescentes, no sabemos las razones por las que hayan terminado.- Dice la señora Serenity que no conocía bien los motivos del rompimiento de la relación entre su hijo y su ex novia.

-¡Que va a ser! Seguro lo vio enfermo y se alejó.- Exclama con dureza el hombre rubio.- Pero bueno, cambiando de tema, creo que no es bueno para Andrew estar allá, prácticamente lo obligue a ir a Japón cuando no quería. He sido un mal padre, siempre poniendo los intereses de la compañía antes que a mi familia.

-Andrew no digas eso.- Compasiva la señora peliplateada.- Si nuestro hijo no hubiera querido ir no lo hubiera hecho. Sabes cómo es, y si fue es porque en el fondo deseaba hacerlo.

-Cierto, Andrew siempre fue difícil, desde su infancia.- Dice el hombre recordando la niñez de su hijo.- De igual manera le hablare por teléfono ahora mismo, el Hotel ya empezó a funcionar en Tokio, así que si quiere volver que lo haga. Igual creo que Taishi, el esposo de Cebella puede hacerse cargo en lo que contratamos a alguien más…

**Tokyo, Japón.**

**Hansford Hotels Corporation.**

Al mismo tiempo, Andrew acababa de entrar a su oficina, se había tardado en llegar ya que al salir de su apartamento, después de despedirse de Makoto, había dado unas vueltas por la ciudad para después detenerse en un restaurante y desayunar algo rápidamente.

Justo iba a tomar asiento, cuando escucho el teléfono de su oficina y lo contesta.

-¿Qué sucede Hikari?- Cuestiono por la línea a su secretaria, que era quien le solía pasar las llamadas en caso de que él quisiera recibirlas.

_-Señor Andrew, tiene llamada de su padre desde Estados Unidos.- Informa la eficiente secretaria desde el otro lado de la línea._

-Pásame la llamada.- Ordena Andrew.- Hola papá.- Saluda al escuchar la voz de su padre…-

Después de haber escuchado el motivo de la llamada de su padre y haber colgado el teléfono, el joven rubio acceso rápidamente a Internet. Su padre le había dicho que podía volver a Estados Unidos si así lo deseaba, la compañía Hotelera era grande, así que estando o no en Japón siempre tendría algo que hacer por la empresa de su familia.

Por otro lado, la única razón por la que había viajado a Japón, era más que nada porque quería ver a Makoto, dentro de sí mismo había tenido la esperanza de que aun la chica lo amara y que hubiera alguna esperanza de poder recuperarla, pero ahora que sabía que ella se iba a casar y el ya no era importante de su vida llego a la conclusión que era mejor regresar a su país, Estados Unidos, así se alejaría de aquella joven de ojos verdes que lo lastimaba.

-Listo.- Se dijo a sí mismo, después de que hizo el pago con su tarjeta de crédito por el boleto de avión que compro por internet para regresar a Estados Unidos el siguiente día por la tarde.

**Templo Hikawa.**

Rei y Darien se encuentran recostados en el piso cubriendo sus cuerpos con la Chihaya de la sacerdotisa, mientras el médico le pasa una mano por la cintura a la bella pelinegra que tiene su vista perdida en la nada.

-Te amo Rei.- Susurra el medico a la vez que se inclina acercándose a los labios de la joven para darle un beso tierno y rápido.

-¿No estas conforme con esto?...¡Ya te di sexo, ahora lárgate!.- Ordena la sacerdotisa.

-¡Pero Rei…yo te amo, tú me amas, me lo has demostrado!.- Exclama el médico.

-¡He dicho que te largues!- Ordena la sacerdotisa.

De pronto la puerta corrediza de la habitación se abre, y Hotaru deja caer las bolsas al piso mientras sus mejillas se ruborizan, jamás había pensado encontrar así a su hermana con el médico.

-Yo…- La adolescente sacerdotisa iba a decir algo, pero dando media vuelta se retira del lugar apenada.

-¡No puede ser, qué vergüenza!- Exclama la sacerdotisa.- ¡Ahora vístete y lárgate!

Ambos se visten rápidamente, pero antes de salir, Darien toma a la sacerdotisa del brazo con fuerza.

-Eres mía Rei Hino, por ahora me voy, tienes mucho que hablar con tu hermana. Pero te amo y no voy a permitir que te alejes de mi lado.- Decidido el joven pelinegro.

-¡Tu estas…!.- La sacerdotisa no termina de hablar, pues el medico la toma por la cintura y le da un beso en los labios tierno y apasionado.

Después de que se separan un poco por la falta de aire, el atractivo medico acaricia la mejilla de la pelinegra.

-Te amo, volveré pronto.- Termina diciendo y después se aleja del templo.

La sacerdotisa se queda mirando como el auto de Darien se aleja y con sus manos se acaricia los labios, recordando los besos de Darien. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que al escuchar la voz de su hermana se sobresalta.

-Ahora entiendo porque me mandaste tantas horas al supermercado.- Deduce la menor de las sacerdotisas con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Rei al escuchar las palabras de su hermana, la mira con ojos fulminantes.

-¡Vete a bañar!- Ordena la mayor de las sacerdotisas.- Falta poco para la ceremonia de Makoto y tenemos que estar listas. Recuerda que tenemos que estar en su casa a las 4:00 para que nos maquillen a todas.

**Departamento de Neflyte, 4:00 p.m.**

Neflyte y Naru se encontraban recostados en la amplia cama cubiertos por las sabanas de seda, mientras la ropa de ambos yacía en el piso.

-En tres horas es tu ceremonia nupcial con la insípida de mi prima.- Burlona la chica de cabellos cortos.

-Lo sé. En unas cuantas horas seré esposo de Makoto Kino, heredera de la fortuna Kino.- Sonríe Neflyte imaginándose el dinero de la millonaria heredera en su poder.- Claro, también su cuerpo, de esta noche no escapa.

-¡Por favor Neflyte, mi prima es una insípida!- Exclama Naru.- Seguramente por eso la dejo ese Americano con el que te agarraste a golpes en la fiesta de la muerta, por no saber complacerlo en la cama.

-¡Quizá, pero mientras no lo compruebe yo estoy ansioso por hacerla mía, por poseerla!- Con voz lujuriosa el hombre de larga cabellera castaña.- Después de todo es hermosa y su cuerpo es una tentación.

**Mansión Kino 6:30 p.m.**

La joven de ojos verdes, se encuentra parada frente a su tocador, observándose ahora que ya estaba lista. Había contratado a las mejores maquillistas y estilistas, así que habían hecho un trabajo perfecto en ella.

El vestido era en color blanco, elaborado con las más finas telas, con un amplio escote, y un poco amplio en la parte de abajo lo cual definía las curvas de su bien formado cuerpo, además de unos guantes largos a juego con el vestido. Su cabello ondulado estaba peinado en una media cola, levantado un poco en la parte de arriba, dejándole unos mechones que caían alrededor de su cara y como adorno una sencilla tiara con finos diamantes. Más sin embargo a pesar de que se veía hermosa, su rostro no denotaba la felicidad de cualquier novia enamorada.

-¡Mi pequeña Mako, te ves hermosa!- Exclama el señor Hiroki Osaka al entrar al cuarto y ver a su sobrina hermosamente vestida de novia. Cierto que no llevaba su sangre, era hija de la difunta hermana de su esposa, pero que quería tanto como a Naru.

-¡Tío¡.- Exclama la hermosa novia abrazándose a aquel hombre que tanto afecto y cariño le había dado después de quedar huérfana.

Después de que se separan un poco, la señora Mika Osaka entra también dentro de la habitación donde se encuentran Amy, Rei y Hotaru vestidas las tres en color turquesa.

-Mako, mi niña.- Abraza la señora a la joven de ojos verdes.- ¿Estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres?- Cuestiona la señora al ver el semblante triste de su hija.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso tía? Tengo dos años de novia con Neflyte.

-Makoto, no te veo feliz, no pareces una novia enamorada. No te cases si no lo deseas.- Pide la señora Mika que se imagina como se encuentran el corazón de su sobrina.

-Por supuesto que es lo que quiero tía. Claro que quiero casarme con Neflyte.- Responde la joven si poder evitar que una lagrima traicionera escape de sus ojos.- ¿Qué sacrificio quieres que haga para demostrártelo?. Besarlo apasionadamente en publico.

-Besar a tu novio no tiene por qué ser un sacrificio si lo amas.- Responde la señora Mika.

-Tia, por favor, ya no más, solo estoy nerviosa.

-Espero que no te equivoques mi pequeña Mako.- Responde con dulzura la señora Mika.

Después de que los señores Osaka salen de la habitación, Amy y Rei se acercan a la novia.

-¡Mako por favor no hagas estupideces, tu no lo amas, vas a ser muy infeliz!- Exclama la chica pelinegra estrujando a su amiga por los hombros.

-¡Yo sé lo que hago Rei, no soy una niña, Neflyte es un buen hombre!.

-Pero no lo amas.- Responde la chica peliazul.

-Por favor no me torturen.- Suplica Makoto.- ¿Dónde está Minako?. Hace rato salió y no ha vuelto.

-Creo que tuvo que salir a hacer algo urgente con Seiya, pero dijo que estaría aquí lista para la ceremonia.- Termina diciendo la peliazul.- Iré con Taiki, creo que ya espero mucho tiempo solo en la sala.

**Calles de Tokio.**

Minako se encuentra arriba del auto de su novio, mientras este se encuentra sentado frente al volante. No están tan lejos de la mansión Kino, pues tan solo están a tres calles de distancia.

-¿Por qué no aparece Andrew?- Cuestiona Seiya que comienza a desesperarse.

-Tranquilo mi amor. Seguro mi primo estará aquí pronto.- Responde la rubia.

Después de que la rubia termina de hablar, un auto negro se estaciona frente a ellos, del cual baja Andrew, quien enseguida se acerca al auto azul de Seiya y abre la puerta subiéndose en el asiento trasero.

-¡Ya te estabas tardando!- Exclama Mina molesta.- ¿Entonces si impedirás la boda de Mako?.- Cuestiona ahora con mirada soñadora.

-Claro que no Minako, ella lo ama y quiero que sea feliz.- Dice el hombre rubio.- Tan solo vine a despedirme de ti, regresare a Estados Unidos…

**Adelantos del siguiente episodio…**

El juez, que se encuentra frente a los novios, teniendo como panorama el hermoso jardín de la Mansión Kino, vuelve a hacer la pregunta.

-Señorita Makoto Kino… ¿Acepta usted por esposo al Señor Neflyte Sanjoi?

Makoto mira al juez con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas, mientras los invitados esperan ansiosos escuchar el tan ansiado sí que tanto trabajo le estaba costando dar a la joven de cabellos castaños…

…_..O…_

El joven rubio observa el interior de su guardarropa para comprobar una vez más que no ha olvidado depositar nada en la maleta, la cual después cierra, pues al siguiente día regresara a Estados Unidos y no desea olvidar nada. De pronto escucha como el timbre de la puerta comienza a sonar desesperadamente.

-Reika.- Sorprendido el joven rubio al ver a la joven castaña que tanto le recordaba a Mako parada frente a sus ojos…

**Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras!:**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, pensaba narrar aquí la boda de Mako, pero pues me pareció que el capítulo ya era demasiado largo para seguirlo alargando. Pero si les prometo que en el siguiente episodio ya tendrán la boda, para que vean todo lo que ocurrirá y si Mako será capaz de dar el sí.**

**Ya por último, batalle mucho para imaginarme el vestido de novia de Mako, y pues mientras veía algunos modelitos en internet, me encontré un dibujo de Makoto Kino en Devianart, el cual fue dibujado por Cookiepopet. La imagen me pareció perfecta, hermosa y he decidido compartirla con ustedes para que puedan imaginarse como yo, como se ve Mako con su vestido de novia, lástima que lo use con Neflyte y no con su amorcito (Andrew). La pagina es devianart, solo peguen este link:  
**

**/?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=makoto+kino/d2fwe60**

**Bien, ahora si gracias a:**

**Ellie-Kino: Amiga, discúlpame, pero tendrás que esperar un capitulo más para ver si Makoto dice si. Ahora como vez, mi adorado Andrew ya compro su boleto de regreso. T.T.**

**NickRivers: Amiguita, mi nickypedia, espero que te guste el lemon de tu scout favorita.**

**También a todos aquellos que leen y que pasan inadvertidos al no dejar review. Gracias a todos por su apoyo.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	22. Chapter 22 Señora Sanjoi

**Señora Makoto Sanjoi.**

La hermosa chica rubia escucha las palabras dichas por su primo que aun retumban en su cabeza. _"Tan solo vine a despedirme de ti, regresare a Estados Unidos"._

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Mina?...¿Porque me miras así?- Cuestiona el chico rubio.- Bueno, no te pongas así Mina, no me estoy yendo ahora mismo, eso será mañana por la tarde, pero quería verte a solas…seguramente mañana que te vea estarás acompañada de Tía Cebella y Tío Taishi y yo quería…-

-¡Tú no te puedes ir Andrew, no te puedes ir sin hablar con Mako, tonto faltan 15 minutos para la boda aún podemos llegar a tiempo, seguro si hablas con ella no se casa!- Desesperada la rubia que dentro de todo sabe que el amor aún existe entre su primo y su amiga.

Andrew observa a su prima histérica y espera hasta verla más calmada para entonces continuar.

-Mina, ella fue muy clara, su amor ya no me pertenece.- Acepta el joven con resignación.- Toma este sobre, es una carta para Mako, ahí le cuento todo, mis motivos por los que la deje, que siempre pensé en ella, que no ha habido un solo día en que deje de amarla… pero también que acepto que se perder y que le deseo sea feliz en su matrimonio.

Mina observa con ojos a su primo que se encuentra sentado en el asiento trasero del auto y extiende su mano para tomar la carta. Seiya al darse cuenta de que su novia está al borde del llanto le pasa una mano por la cabeza acariciando su rubio cabello.

-Pues se la daré ahora mismo, si no tienes el valor para decírselo de frente se la daré así tenga que interrumpir la boda.- Habla con voz llorosa.

Andrew toma a la chica de la muñeca y la mira a los ojos con mirada decidida y suplicante.

-Después de la boda Mina, después de la boda, no quiero que piense que la quiero chantajear o que pretendo causar lastima para que vuelva conmigo. No quiero que empañes de tristeza el día de su boda. – Pide Andrew.- Sabes, su sueño siempre fue casarse con su hermoso vestido blanco, ella decía que sería el día más feliz de su vida, y aunque no sea conmigo, quiero que este sea el mejor día de su vida.

-De acuerdo primo.- Responde la rubia limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Andrew se acerca a la chica rubia dándole un casto beso en la frente para después bajar del auto y partir

-Andrew.- Balbucea la chica rubia dejando escapar unas lágrimas y después comienza a llorar acaloradamente arriba del auto.

-Mina, mi bombón, no llores.- Se acerca Seiya abrazando a la rubia de su novia.

-¡Me da tristeza que dos personas que se aman no puedan estar juntos!- Rompe en llanto la rubia.- Pero creo que no llorare o estropeare mi maquillaje.- Dice después parando de llorar súbitamente para limpiarse las lágrimas y retocarse.

-Mi amor, eres todo un encanto, que rápido cambias de ánimo.- Ríe Seiya, precisamente algo que lo había enamorado de su rubia, de su diosa Venus, como el la llamaba a veces era el hecho de ser una chica transparente, con frescura e inocencia.- Bueno, ya faltan 5 minutos para la boda, vámonos, recuerda que tú eres una de las damas de honor.

-¡Es cierto, Makoto me matara!- Grita la rubia.- Pero bueno, no creo que lo haga cuando ni siquiera escogió su propio vestido, ni la decoración, ni las invitaciones, valla ni siquiera el banquete y eso que ella es todo una chef.

**Mansión Kino 7:15 p.m.**

En los amplios jardines de la mansión Kino, se encuentra en el medio un escritorio cubierto con exquisita mantelería en color turquesa, mientras a los lados hay dos hileras de sillas donde los invitados desde su lugar esperan que inicie la ceremonia nupcial de Makoto Kino y Neflyte Sanjoi.

Entre en medio de ambas hileras, se encuentran hermosos pilares adornados con alcatraces los cuales forman un camino por donde deberá pasar el cortejo nupcial y la novia, que ya estaba tardando en aparecer, lo cual comienza a ser tema de murmullo entre los invitados. Al final, frente al juez, se encuentre el alto hombre de larga cabellera castaña esperando a que baje su novia.

_-Maldita perra, porque no aparece.- Piensa Neflyte para sus adentros, que ya se encuentra preocupado por la indecisión de la novia.- Si esa perra no aparece yo mismo matare al estúpido americano, yanqui._

Mientras tanto, dentro de una de las habitaciones de la Mansión, la hermosa novia se encuentra sentada en el borde de su cama, con los ojos llorosos, las manos sudorosas y el cuerpo temblando.

-Yo creí que este día sería el más feliz de mi vida.- Susurra para sus adentros abrazando una fotografía de sus padres.- Papá, Mamá…¿Qué me dirían ustedes si estuvieran vivos?- Cuestiona la chica mirando el retrato.

-Oh, Andrew.- Cierra los ojos al recordar al hombre que alguna vez amo y que aun todavía ama, y se lleva su dedo índice a los labios recordando sus besos.

_7 años atrás…_

_Una pareja de enamorados, caminan tomados de la mano recorriendo las tiendas del centro comercial Jugangai, hasta que la chica de cabello castaño se detiene en una de las boutiques donde venden vestidos de novia y todos los accesorios que se requiere para una boda._

_-¡Entremos aquí Drew!- Exclama la chica jalando de la mano a su novio.- Por favor.- Voltea a ver a su novio con ojos suplicantes al ver la resistencia que opone el chico._

_Andrew acaricia con su mano libre el rostro de la chica y la mira amorosamente para después suspirar._

_-¿Por qué será que no puede negarte nada preciosa?- Cuestiona el chico viendo con una sonrisa a su novia._

_La jovencita de ojos verdes se acerca a él y le da un beso en los labios.- Porque me amas.- Dice convencida después de que se separa de él._

_-Si mucho, te amo, te adoro, y algún día serás mi esposa, y usaras un vestido de novia casi tan lindo como tu.- Susurra el joven atrayendo a la chica hacia el con un fuerte abrazo.- Te amo…Makoto Hansford.- Le dice al final llamándola por su nombre y con el apellido que llevaría al casarse con él, mientras le toma una de sus delicadas manos y la pone sobre su pecho para que la chica pueda sentir los latidos de su corazón._

_-Se escucha tan lindo cuando me llamas Makoto Hanford.- Emocionada la chica.-Y yo también te amo a ti.-Termina diciendo la joven cerrando los ojos, esperando recibir un beso en los labios._

_Andrew se acerca lentamente besando su mejilla, para después detenerse en sus labios…_

_Fin del Flash Back._

La hermosa novia a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados no puede evitar que una lagrima escape de sus ojos, al tener ese recuerdo en la mente, cuando alguna vez soñó con ser la esposa de Andrew Hansford.

-Yo también te amo.- Susurra como si estuviera viviendo de nuevo aquel hermoso momento.

De pronto sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta que se abre dando paso a sus tíos y a su prima Naru.

-Pero Mako… ¿Qué sucede?...Estas llorando.- Preocupado el señor Hiroki.- Makoto, si no te quieres casar no te cases, no te preocupes por el que dirán, nosotros somos tu familia y siempre te apoyaremos.

La joven de ojos verdes se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y sonríe forzadamente.

-Qué cosas dices tío, claro que me quiero casar…Además, creo que es normal que una novia este nerviosa en su día… ¿o no?

La señora Mika se acerca a su sobrina y se sienta a un lado de ella acariciándole la mejilla.

-Mi niña, mi pequeña, te quiero como una hija. Te conozco y esas no son lágrimas de felicidad.- Con pesar la señora Mika

Makoto se levanta de la cama y sonríe una vez más tratando de aparentar que todo está bien y que ella es la novia más feliz sobre la tierra.

-¡Son las 7:20, el juez debe estar desesperado!- Exclama.- Bajemos para que se realice la ceremonia.

La joven novia está a punto de salir del cuarto, cuando ve a su prima Naru que se para en la entrada de la puerta impidiéndole el paso y mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué sucede Naru?- Cuestiona Makoto.

-¡Quítate esos aretes en forma de rosa, son patéticos!- Exclama con burla Naru.- Los arreglos de tu fiesta y tu ramo son alcatraces y tú lo hechas todo a perder con tus ridículos pendientes.

La joven de ojos verdes mira molesta a su prima, cierto que tal vez sus aretes desentonaban con los arreglos de la fiesta y con su ramo de alcatraces, pero por alguna razón esos aretes que Minako le había regalado en su cumpleaños pasado tenían algo especial que lograba que ella les tuviera mucho cariño y quisiera usarlos casi a diario.

-¡No me importa, son mis favoritos y no me los voy a quitar!- Molesta Makoto que hace a un lado a su prima y sale de la habitación, seguida por sus tíos que miran con desaprobación a Naru.

**Departamento de Andrew.**

El joven rubio se encuentra sentado frente al televisor, de reojo voltea a ver el reloj colgado sobre la pared el cual marca que ya son las 7:25, lo cual le hace recordar que seguramente Makoto se debe de estar casando, siente un pesar en su corazón, pero las lágrimas no pueden salir.

Extiende su mano hacia una mesita ovalada en color marfil que tiene en medio de la sala y toma una cajita de terciopelo negro que está ahí.

-Mi Mako, mi adorada Mako.- Susurra en voz baja, tratando de reprimir un sollozo al abrir la cajita y observar un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, con un jade verdoso en el centro el cual se encuentra rodeado por pequeños diamantes.

_7 años atrás…_

_Andrew se encuentra dentro de una boutique de vestidos de novia, parado afuera de uno de los vestidores mientras espere a Mako._

_-¿Ya vas a salir mi amor?- Cuestiona Andrew.- Tengo hambre, quiero ir a comer._

_De pronto la puerta del vestidor se abre y el chico se queda embobado al ver a su novia con un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes, el cual se ceñía a su cintura, y abajo bastante vaporoso._

_-¿Te gusta?- Cuestiona la chica observando a su novio con una sonrisa traviesa._

_-¡Mi amor, te vez preciosa, divina!- Susurra el chico abrazando a su novia.- Seguro serás la novia más linda cuando nos casemos, y yo estaré orgullo de tenerte como esposa._

_-¡Oh, mi Andrew, que dulce!- Exclama la chica acariciando su rubio cabello.- Seguro que asa será, no podría casarme con alguien que no seas tú._

_Andrew mira a su novia con una sonrisa y la chica de nuevo comienza a hablar._

_-Iré a quitarme el vestido…sé que mueres de hambre y necesitar ir a comer.- Dice la chica.- ¿Qué se te antoja?...Podemos ir a comer hamburguesas aquí cercas o si quieres te puedo preparar sushi en el restaurante._

_Andrew sonríe y atrae a la chica hacia el abrazándola con fuerza para después susurrarle algo al oído que la hace sonrojar.- Creo que se me antoja más tener a mi novia en la cama, sin ropa y saborearla lentamente hasta saciarme…_

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Al menos serás feliz.- Susurra en voz baja mientras cierra los ojos para reprimir las lágrimas.

**Mansión Kino.**

Mientras tanto en el jardín de la mansión Kino, el juez mira su reloj el cual marca que ya son las 7:30, su rostro, al igual que el de los invitados y el del novio luce desesperado.

-¡Señor Sanjoi, 5 minutos más y me retiro!.- Habla el juez.

-No por favor, ahorita mi novia aparece, ya sabe cómo son las mujeres, seguro se está viendo todavía en el espejo.- Suplica Neflyte que era el más ansioso por casarse.

Al mismo tiempo, las chicas que se encontraban sentadas en la fila de enfrente Amy y Mina con sus respectivos novios y Rei junto a su hermana Hotaru, sonríen esperando que Makoto haya cambiado de parecer.

-Ojala que no baje.- Dice Amy en voz baja que se encuentra sentada a un lado de Rei.

-¡Es lo que le estoy pidiendo al gran Kami!- Exclama nerviosa la sacerdotisa.

Taiki voltea hacia atrás y mueve la cabeza negativamente, sabe que su novia, así como su cuñada Minako y Rei no estarán contentas.

-Creo que esta vez la sonrisa se les va a borrar del rostro.- Dice el pelicastaño.

Las cuatro chicas, incluida Hotaru voltean hacia atrás y entonces ven caminar a Makoto la cual camina del brazo de su Tío.

El resto de los invitados se levantan al ver llegar a la novia, y Neflyte sonríe aliviado, sabía que en algunos momentos Makoto sería su esposa así como la fortuna de la familia Kino.

-Esta Makoto va a cometer una gran estupidez.- Murmura la pelinegra de largo cabello en voz baja.

Makoto termina su marcha nupcial del brazo de su tío, hasta que finalmente llega al lado de su novio y el juez empieza con el discurso, el cual los invitados escuchan atentos.

El hombre de larga cabellera sonríe satisfecho, urdiendo sus planes, el matrimonio era por bienes mancomunados, así que después de la boda, algún tiempo después de que hubiera tenido en la cama a Makoto, como tanto lo deseaba, la mataría, así saciaría su deseo carnal por la hermosa ojiverde y de paso se quedaría con todo su dinero despojando de todo a los Osaka.

-Señor Neflyte Sanjoi Nakamura. ¿Acepta por esposa a la señorita Makoto Kino Haruna?- Cuestiona el juez al novio.

-Sí, acepto.- Responde Neflyte.

-Señorita Makoto Kino Haruna.¿Acepta por esposo a Neflyte Sanjoi Nakamura?.- Cuestiona ahora la hermosa novia.

Makoto escucha la pregunta del juez, pero siente como las fuerzas para responder y dar el "si" le faltan, mientras siente como de nuevo las lágrimas se le quieren salir.

El juez, que se encuentra frente a los novios, teniendo como panorama el hermoso jardín de la Mansión Kino, vuelve a hacer la pregunta.

-Señorita Makoto Kino… ¿Acepta usted por esposo al Señor Neflyte Sanjoi?

Makoto mira al juez con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas, mientras los invitados esperan ansiosos escuchar el tan ansiado sí que tanto trabajo le estaba costando dar a la joven de cabellos castaños.

-No.- Responde la novia. Los invitados se quedan sorprendidos al escuchar la respuesta de la novia, sobre todo Neflyte que la mira con más rabia y odio contenido que nunca.

-¿Qué has dicho Makoto?- Cuestiona irritado Neflyte…

**Departamento de Andrew.**

Andrew se levanta del sillón y camina hacia su habitación, saca una maleta que se encuentra dentro del guardarropa, la cual abre y coloca sobre la cama y lentamente va guardando las cosas en su maleta. De pronto escucha el sonido la puerta por lo que interrumpe lo que está haciendo para ir a abrir.

-Buenas tardes Andrew.- Saluda Darien que ha llegado con Usagi cargándola en brazos, acompañado también de su hermana Setsuna y Diamante, su cuñado.

-¡Hola, que sorpresa, no esperaba que vinieran por aquí!- Saluda Andrew a su cuñado y compañía.

-Tío… ¿Es cierto que regresas a Estados Unidos?- Cuestiona la pequeña Usagi en inglés, que por alguna u otra razón siempre asociaba a Andrew y a sus abuelos maternos con ese idioma.

-Si mi sobrina consentida.- Responde Andrew.- Pero no te preocupes, seguro tu papá pronto te llevara de visita a Estados Unidos y juntos iremos al parque de diversiones y a Chucky Cheese.- Termina diciendo Andrew haciendo referencia a un lugar exclusivo de juegos para niños.

-¡Gracias tío!- Exclama la niña.- Pero si te llevaras a tu Mako… ¿verdad? Ella es tan linda yo quiero que sea mi tía.

Andrew toma a la niña en brazos y la sienta en el sillón para después ponerle un canal de programas infantiles, a la vez que los cuatro adultos caminan hacia la cocina, donde Andrew les ofrece un refresco.

-Disculpa que hayamos venido todos juntos a tu casa Andrew.- Se disculpa Setsuna.- Sé que querías ver a Darien, pero estábamos todos juntos en mi auto y fue entonces que decidimos venir.

-No te preocupes Setsuna, tú y Diamante también son bienvenidos en mi casa.- Cortésmente Andrew, que se llevaba muy bien con los Chiba, después de todo por la sangre de su sobrina también corría la sangre de esa familia.

-Casi no he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo Andrew.- Dice el hombre peliplateado.- ¡Pero para ser extranjero que bien hablas japonés!- Sorprendido Diamante.

-Gracias. No por nada estudie dos años en el Kudan Institute.- Responde Andrew.

-Bien, bien, por lo que estamos aquí es por otra cosa.- Toma la palabra Darien.- ¿Cómo que te vas mañana y me lo avisas por un mensaje de texto?... ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?

Andrew suelta una carcajada olvidando su tristeza por un momento y mira a su amigo.

-Que gran avance, veo que ya no me llamas "cuñado", al menos ya me puedes ver como un amigo. Veo que cierta pelinegra te trae de cabeza.- Deduce el hombre rubio logrando que el medico se acuerde del encuentro pasional que horas atrás había tenido con la bella sacerdotisa.

-¡Andrew, mi hija te puede escuchar!- Murmura Darien en voz baja.- Pero bueno, ahora explícame como esta eso de que te vas.

-No lo tenía planeado, papá me hablo y me dijo que podía volver a Estados Unidos.- Dice Andrew.- El hotel está funcionando maravillosamente aquí en Japón, así que ya hablo el con Tío Taishi y Tía Cebella para que se hagan cargo en lo que se contrata a alguien que dirija el hotel aquí. De igual manera mi presencia no es indispensable aquí, bien puedo estar en el Hotel de Washington y haciéndome cargo de los otros cuatro hoteles que están ubicados en Estados Unidos.

-¿Esto es por Makoto?... ¿No hablaste con ella?...Te dije que hablaras con ella.-Molesto Darien.- Eres un testarudo… ¿sabes que me dan ganas de molerte a golpes?

-Ella no me ama, me confeso amar a su novio y lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz y…- El joven rubio no termina de hablar, pues se ve interrumpido por Setsuna.

-Disculpa que te interrumpa Andrew, pero yo no creo que lo ame. Cada que iba a la boutique la miraba triste, sin ilusión, incluso yo me encargue de organizarle toda la boda, escogerle las invitaciones, los adornos, la mantelería, valla hasta el menú.- Confiesa Setsuna.- Jamás había atendido a una novia tan poco animada.

-Seguro estaba nerviosa.- Dice Andrew que aun así está seguro de que Makoto ama a su novio.- ¿Eso es normal en las novias no?

-¡Andrew por favor!- Exclama Setsuna.

-Bien cuñado, solo quería despedirme de ti, para darte las gracias por todo y pues para decirte que te encargo mucho a mi sobrina, sabes que la adoro y espero que la lleves a Estados Unidos pronto.- Dice Andrew.

-No lo dudes Andrew, mi hija es una Hansford y procurare llevarla a su país cuando pueda, de igual manera ella es americana y no quiero que se olvide de sus raíces, ni de su familia materna, mucho menos del recuerdo de su madre.- Promete el medico.- ¿Ya tienes todo listo?.

-Claro, ya estoy por hacer mi equipaje. También le avise a Reika, si bien la relación entre nosotros ya no existe. Pero sé que ella vino aquí por mí y se me haría injusto irme sin avisarle.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir?... ¿Vas a volver con la víbora?- Cuestiona Darien alarmado.

-¡Que vocabulario Darien, después no digas que tu hija anda hablando pestes!- Exclama Setsuna que no puede reprimir una carcajada.

-Esa mujer me exaspera, es inevitable.- Responde el médico.

-No volveré con ella, no por el momento, quizá más adelante me dé una oportunidad con ella, pero por ahora no quiero saber nada.- Responde Andrew.

**Mansión Kino.**

Los invitados murmuran sobre lo que pronto podría convertirse en un escándalo bastante bochornoso, sobre todo para Neflyte Sanjoi, pues los miembros de la prensa de Tokio se encontraban fotografiando el enlace que en los próximos días debería aparecer en la sección de sociales.

-¡Bien amiga, bien hecho!- Grito Rei desde su lugar en voz alta sin importarle que las miradas se centraran en ella.

-¡Rei compórtate!- Suplico la peliazul.

-Me vale lo que piense la hipócrita sociedad de alcurnia. Como si no supiéramos que esta boda es más farsa que otra cosa. Puro despecho.

Neflyte mira irritado a Makoto, había pasado menos de un minuto desde que la chica había dicho "no", el hombre siente ganas de cachetearla pero se contiene.

-¿Por qué no aceptas amor?- Cuestiona Neflyte con voz lastimera.- Es por aquel extranjero que pisoteo tu corazón y se burló de ti, que te uso solo para tener sexo y te boto como una basura cuando estabas embarazada.- Murmura Neflyte en voz baja despertando de nuevo el rencor en el corazón de la chica.

-Disculpe señor juez, lo que pasa es que estoy nerviosa.- Se justifica Makoto.- Si acepto, acepto por esposo a And…-Makoto se da cuenta del nombre que ha estado a punto de decir y se retracta.- Acepto a Neflyte Sanjoi.

-¿Esta segura señorita?- Pregunta el juez mirando dudoso a la novia.

-Por supuesto.

-Bien, entonces si no hay nadie que tenga un motivo para impedir la boda yo los declaro Marido y Mujer ante la sociedad.- Dice el juez.- Ahora pueden firmar el acta.- Termina diciendo ofreciéndole el papel y la pluma a la nueva pareja de casados.

Al mismo tiempo, Rei con su impulsividad, está a punto de correr hacia donde se encuentran los novios e interrumpir la boda pero Amy, Mina y Hotaru tienen que contenerla con mucho esfuerzo.

-No Rei, no hagas escándalos.- Reprende Hotaru.

-¿Cómo que no haga escándalos?... ¿No están viendo que esta estúpida se ha casado sin amor?... ¿Que no les preocupa Makoto?- Molesta la chica que habla en voz alta sin poder evitar que todas las miradas de los invitados se centren en ella y murmuren.

Los invitados, así como los familiares de Makoto y sus amigas observan como la pareja firma el acta matrimonial para convertirse ahora en un nuevo matrimonio ante los ojos de la ley y de la sociedad.

-¿Me permitirás que te bese?- Cuestiona Neflyte a su ahora esposa.- Si no que pensara la sociedad, quedaríamos en ridículo y no sería bueno que se hablara de nosotros en la prensa.

La ahora señora Sanjoi no responde nada, pero tampoco opone resistencia, así que sin decir nada siente como su marido se acerca y le da un fugaz beso en los labios, acto que es fotografiado por la prensa y que días posteriores adornara la sección de sociales de los distintos diarios locales de la ciudad.

_-La perra se ha casado.- Piensa Naru para sus adentros al observar aquel beso que tanta rabia le causaba.- Ahora solo falta matarla para que yo y Nefly nos quedemos con todo. Sería tan interesante que muriera igual que la estúpida de su madre._

Los invitados pasan entonces a tomar asiento en otra de las áreas del amplio jardín de la mansión, donde varias mesas de marfil redondeadas con sillas a los lados para que los invitados tomen asiento, lucen decoradas con la más exquisita mantelería, teniendo como centro de mesa un hermoso arreglo de alcatraces rodeado de velas en color perla.

Así mismo, en uno de los extremos se encuentra la mesa de honor de la boda, donde se encuentran las sillas disponibles para los novios así como para los familiares del recién matrimonio y las damas de honor. De igual manera en cada esquina de la mesa se encuentran dos hermosos arreglos de alcatraces y detrás de la mesa un hermoso arco el cual está decorado con el mismo tipo de flores naturales, los cuales los rumores de los invitados no contrastan para nada con los aretes en forma de rosa de la novia.

También en cada uno de los extremos, se encuentran dos mesas donde yacen dos pasteles de boda de cinco pisos, así como hermosas fuentes de chocolate y bandejas de frutas y distintos manjares y botanas de donde los invitados pueden ir a degustar.

Pronto los novios así como los familiares toman asiento en la mesa de honor y acto seguido se levantan al momento que el señor Hiroki lo hace y llama la atención de los invitados resonando una copa y una cuchara para que todos pongan atención.

-Damas y caballeros, familiares y amigos hoy estamos celebrando el enlace matrimonial de mi pequeña.- Aquí el tio de Makoto hace una pausa siente que se le hace un nudo en la garganta.-…De mi pequeña Makoto a quien adoro como si fuera mi propia hija, por lo que pido un brindis por la felicidad de esta pareja.

Acto seguido todos los invitados se levantan y chocan sus copas en señal de brindis, mientras otros murmuran y cuchichean sobre la actitud tan extraña de la novia. De pronto, Naru toma el micrófono de manos de su padre y llama la atención del público.

-¡Felicidades a Neflyte y a mi adorada prima!- Con tono burlesco la chica.- No soy buena para decir discursos, pero bueno, creo que en el rostro de mi prima es evidente su felicidad. La chica iba a seguir hablando, pero entonces Rei se acerca a ella y le arrebata el micrófono de la mano.

-Bueno queridos invitados, creo que ya basta de discursos, ahora a bailar y ¡Disfruten!- Exclama Rei al tiempo que empieza a sonar la música.- _¡Si disfruten de esta gran farsa!- Piensa la sacerdotisa para sus adentros mirando de mala gana a su amiga la novia._

Las parejas se empiezan a aglomerar en la pista de baile, incluida la pareja de recién casados que bailan al son de la música suave y lenta.

-Por un momento me asustaste amor…creí que te arrepentirías.- Susurra Neflyte al oído de su esposa tratando de sonar lo más amoroso posible, aunque por dentro sentía ganas de cachetearla hasta la saciedad.

-Perdón, estaba nerviosa.- Responde Makoto mientras las lágrimas silenciosas ruedan por sus mejillas.- _Andrew, oh Andrew, este debería ser el día de nuestra boda…¿Por qué tenías que utilizarme?...¿Porque nunca me amaste como yo a ti?_

Neflyte aprieta a su esposa de la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo y murmura algo en su oído.- Esta noche Mako, esta noche será nuestra primera noche de muchas, te espere durante todo nuestro noviazgo, pero por fin serás mía. Muero por tenerte en mi cama.

Makoto escucha aquel susurro y al instante sus sentidos se alertan, no había querido recordar aquello que no podría evitar, pero tampoco quería compartir la cama con Neflyte. Para ella era impensable siquiera estar en los brazos de otro hombre, compartir su cuerpo con otro hombre, así que bruscamente se separa de él.

-Lo siento Neflyte tengo que ir al baño.- Dice la chica y después sale corriendo para perderse entre los arboles del gran jardín.

Rei, que se encuentra sentada en la mesa junto a su hermana Hotaru, a falta de una pareja con quien bailar, sale corriendo detrás de su amiga al verla perderse entre los arbustos.

-Espérame aquí Hotaru.- Dice Rei al tiempo que se levanta de su asiento.

Hotaru al ver que su hermana se aleja sonríe y se levanta para dirigirse hacia la salida donde puede ver a los hombres de seguridad que resguardan la mansión de la familia Kino, entre los que yacen los "hombres de seguridad" de Neflyte Sanjoi, que más bien eran delincuentes aparentando ser guardaespaldas, un poco retirado de ellos visualiza a Zafiro que camina de un lado a otro. Decidida camina hasta llegar por detrás de él y cubrirle los ojos con sus manos.

-¿Quién soy?- Cuestiona la hermosa adolescente.

Al instante el hombre le quita suavemente las manos de sus ojos y se da la vuelta para quedar frente a ella.

-Mi amor, vete a sentar, aquí están los hombres de Neflyte, podrían vernos e irle con el chisme.- Preocupado Zafiro.- Son unos chismosos, empezando por Malachite.

-¡Pero mi amor, yo quería pasar un rato contigo!.- Suplica la sacerdotisa adolescente.- ¿Me veo linda?- Cuestiona después dando una vuelta para que el hombre vea su vestido color turquesa.

Zafiro se acerca a ella y la rodea con sus fuertes brazos mientras le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Hermosa, preciosa, pero ve a sentarte por favor.- Suplica el chico temeroso de que alguien los vea.

-De acuerdo.- Responde Hotaru no sin antes darle un beso en los labios.- Ojala pronto atrapen a Neflyte y a la perra de Naru para poder vivir nuestro amor sin escondernos.

-Si mi amor, te prometo que en cuanto termine esto dejare este trabajo con la policía.- Promete Zafiro.- Amo mi trabajo, pero no quiero ponerte en riesgo. Asi que retomare mi carrera en Derecho.

-¡Te adoro!- Exclama Hotaru guiñándole un ojo para después desaparecer del lugar.

-Hotaru, mi Hotaru.- Susurra en voz baja Zafiro, cuando de pronto escucha una voz detrás de él que lo alarma.

-¡Valla, jamás pensé que te gustaran las niñas!

Zafiro voltea asustado, pensando en que uno de los hombres de Neflyte lo haya descubierto, pero al ver el rostro de Seiya Kou se tranquiliza sin dejar de sentir una fuerte emoción.

-¿Te vas a quedar viéndome como tonto?... ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?...Después de que abandonaste la facultad de derecho no volví a saber de ti.

-Seiya.- Balbucea Zafiro al recordar que en sus tiempos de estudiante se había hecho muy buen amigo de Seiya Kou, salían juntos de fiesta y ligue, hasta hacían juntos las tareas escolares, pero a mitad del tercer año de la carrera Zafiro abandono la carrera en derecho para posteriormente formar parte de la policía secreta, lo cual lo llevo a alejarse de sus amistada y familia por seguridad.

-Por supuesto que me da gusto verte Seiya.- Dice Zafiro después de un rotundo silencio mientras mira de un lado a otro deseando que nadie los vea juntos.

-¿Pero qué has hecho de tu vida?... ¿Qué haces aquí parado?...Si hasta pareces guardaespaldas.- Bromea el joven Kou.

-Es lo que soy, trabajo para Neflyte Sanjoi, soy uno de sus hombres de seguridad.

-No lo puedo creer, que vueltas da la vida, tu padre Endymion Chiba es un hombre rico, no creo que no haya podido solventarte la carrera.- Sorprendido Seiya.- Valla, si hasta me platicabas que tu hermano mayor estudiaba en Estados Unidos.

Zafiro comienza a desesperarse, pues justamente no quiere y no le conviene que nadie sepa su nombre completo, mucho menos datos de su familia, Neflyte no sospechaba nada, pero por seguridad de los que amaba se había separado de ellos.

-¡Calla Seiya, no vuelvas a mencionar a los miembros de mi familia!- Pide Zafiro.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?...Estas muy raro.-

-Veo que no hay otra alternativa, te lo contare, a final de cuentas eres de los pocos abogados no corruptos que conozco.-…

Mientras tanto, entre los arbustos de la gran Mansión Kino, la hermosa novia recién casada se encuentra sentada llorando copiosamente, de pronto siente unos pasos y voltea asustada hasta encontrarse con su amiga Rei Hino.

-¿Qué haces aquí Rei?- Cuestiona limpiándose rápidamente la cara.

-Más bien me pregunto yo…¿Por qué demonios te casaste?...¿Para estar llorando y lamentándote?...¿Por tu estúpido despecho?

La hermosa chica ojiverde comienza a llorar de nuevo, por lo que Rei se sienta a su lado.

-¡No me quiero acostar con el Rei!...¡No quiero tener sexo con el!...¡No soportaría que me toque otro hombre que no sea…

-Otro hombre que no sea Andrew.- Termina por decir la sacerdotisa

Makoto voltea y ve a su amiga a los ojos y se abraza a ella llorando como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

-¡Manda al demonio a todos!...Después que se larguen los invitados habla con Neflyte, dile que no quieres nada con él, pídele disculpas pero no hagas algo que no quieras.- Aconseja la pelinegra.

-Neflyte es un buen hombre, no se merece que le haga esto, él es bueno, y no merece sufrir por mis estupideces.- Balbucea Makoto más tranquila.- ¿Vamos a mi recamara?...Necesito relajarte, en el cajón de mi tocador tengo uno de esos tés que me regalaste.

-¡Bonito lugar para guardar te Makoto!- Exclama la sacerdotisa.- Pero bueno vamos.

-¡Entremos por la puerta de atrás, por la de la cocina, no quiero que los invitados me vean!- Dice Makoto.

Al mismo tiempo, dentro a las afueras de la Mansión, los dos amigos que se han reencontrado terminan de platicar, mientras Seiya mira a Zafiro como quien le estuviera contando una película de acción.

-¿Neflyte un delincuente?...¿Eso significa que Makoto puede estar en peligro?...¿Tu eres un policía?.- Lanza el hombre de cabello negro varias preguntas a la vez.

-Por eso no puedes nombrar a mi familia, nadie puede saber que yo soy un Chiba, tengo que velar por la seguridad de mis padres y de mis hermanos.- Dice Zafiro.- ¡Prométeme que no dirás nada!.

-Claro que no, no ahora que están tan cerca de atrapar a ese delincuente.- Sorprendido Seiya.- Si hasta me cuesta pensar que ese hombre es un delincuente, tan recto que se ve.

-Las apariencias a veces engañan Seiya.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasara con Makoto?...Minako no me perdonaría si le pasa algo y no hago nada para evitarlo.

-Yo cuidare de ella, tú no te preocupes, tampoco se lo digas a tu novia, incluso si ella lo sabe puede estar en peligro.

-Te lo prometo. Bien ahora me retiro, no vaya a ser que nos vean juntos.- Se despide Seiya.

Las dos chicas suben las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Makoto, cuando de pronto escuchan unos gemidos que proceden de la habitación de Naru que se encuentra a dos puertas.

-Esa es Naru.- Murmura Makoto en voz baja.- ¿Estará mal?...Ese ruido procede de su habitación.

Como atraídas por un imán las dos chicas se acercan y pegan su oído a la puerta donde ahora no solo escuchan gemidos, sino la conversación entre Naru y un hombre.

_-¿Te complazco Neflyte?.- Cuestiona la chica dentro de la habitación._

_-¡Eres una perra caliente, pero me complaces!- Grita Neflyte._

_-Lástima que te casaste con la insípida de mi prima y no conmigo. Esa tonta jamás te complacerá seguro es frígida.- Se escucha la voz de Naru con voz burlesca._

_-Frígida o no ella es rica y tu una arrimada, ella es la que tiene dinero.- Cínicamente Neflyte.- Es hermosa, en cuanto a lo de frígida ya comienzo a creerlo, nunca quiere sexo, seguro por eso el estúpido americano la dejo, por no saber complacerlo. Pero bueno esta noche lo comprobare, igual es hermosa y quizá la convierto en una fiera en la cama._

Las chicas escuchan toda la conversación desde afuera, mientras Rei aprieta sus puños para controlar su ira.

-¡Entremos para poner a esa perra en su lugar y también a ese perro, infiel desgraciado¡.- Murmura Rei en voz baja.

-¡No!- Pide Makoto.- Yo le fui infiel primero, me acosté con Andrew estando en una relación con él.

-Pero están hablando mal de ti, no solo es la infidelidad.- Molesta la sacerdotisa.

De pronto las chicas escuchan algo que las deja aterradas y que hace que la ira de Makoto se encienda.

_-Agradéceme a mí que te casaras con la boba de mi prima.- Escuchan que dice Naru entre gemidos.- Si no le hubiera inventado que Andrew trato de seducirme, seguro no hubiera vuelto contigo. Aunque sea por despecho, pero ya se casó contigo._

Makoto siente como la sangre le hierve de coraje, aún recuerda aquel día cuando encontró a Naru llorando porque supuestamente Andrew había tratado de seducirla, aquello no había sido difícil de creer, si ya Andrew la había utilizado en el pasado, no le sorprendió del todo enterarse que estando con ella tal vez se acostara con otras. Aunque precisamente gracias a esa mentira fue a la oficina de Andrew a reclamarle lo cual la llevo a hacer el amor con el después de seis años.

-No lo puedo creer.- Murmura Makoto rabiando.

-Tranquila amiga, tranquila, tranquilízate.- Trata de controlarla la sacerdotisa, pero de pronto la chica pelicastaña abre la puerta para encontrarse con marido y su prima acostados en la cama, desnudos, los cuales al sonido de la puerta voltean y la miran aterrados

-Makoto.- Balbucea asustado Neflyte mientras se levanta de la cama tapándose con una de las sabanas la parte de debajo de su cintura…

**Avances del siguiente capítulo…**

Rei sonríe con burla llevándose la mano a la mejilla después de recibir una bofetada de Naru.

-¡Y tú eres una perra envidiosa que siempre has querido tener lo de tu prima!.- Grita la sacerdotisa dejándose ir encima de Naru a la vez que comienza a cachetearla y desbaratarle el peinado.

El señor Hiroki, asi como Seiya y Taiki se acercan tratando de separar a las chicas.

…..O…

El joven rubio observa el interior de su guardarropa para comprobar una vez más que no ha olvidado depositar nada en la maleta, la cual después cierra, pues al siguiente día regresara a Estados Unidos y no desea olvidar nada. De pronto escucha como el timbre de la puerta comienza a sonar desesperadamente.

-Reika.- Sorprendido el joven rubio al ver a la joven castaña que tanto le recordaba a Mako parada frente a sus ojos…

**Hola!:**

**Si, si ya sé que prometí que en este capítulo se vería una escena donde Andrew y Reika se reencuentran pero al final no la puse porque ya este capítulo quedo muy largo, pero no se preocupen esa escena la verán en el siguiente capítulo, igual fue un avance que si aparecerá.**

**Ahora, falta ver la reacción de Makoto para lo que acaba de descubrir hahaha.**

**NickRivers: Amiga, mi querida amiga Nickypedia… ¡Felicidades vos ya sos una gran abogada!... Suerte con la entrega de tu diploma el día de hoy y pues espero que te guste el capítulo, joder amiga, sabes que trato de hacer cortos los capítulos pero no puedo, así que la escena de Andrew y Reika quedara pendiente, aunque bueno, tú ya sabes muchas cosas que sucederán en la historia, te digo, las desventajas de ser mi nickypedia.**

**Clarissa03: Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, aunque no se haya visto la escena de Reika y Andrew. Sé que muchos al igual que tu no querían que Mako se casara, disculpa por eso, también muchas gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Leonor de Eboli: Amiga, no te preocupes, el Kami y yo te perdonamos, sé que a veces después de leer una historia da un poco de pereza dejar review, a mí me suele suceder también, pero bueno ya estoy siendo más constante con eso en las historias que leo. Me da gusto que te haya gustado el lemon de tu pareja favorita hahaha que la verdad sí que fue todo un maratón porque horas antes ya habia escrito un lemon Rei/Seiya. Si sé que esa no es tu pareja favorita (la verdad la mía tampoco, Rei solo me gusta con Darien), pero pues ya vez las cosas que uno hace por las amigas, a mi amiga Nicky le gusta esa pareja, igual si gustar leerlo algún día ahí está entre mis intentos de one shot que siempre terminan siendo de dos o tres capítulos.**

**Ahora, antes de irme les informo que estoy escribiendo una nueva historia para fanfiction titulada "Tormenta de fuego", la cual no estoy escribiendo sola sino en compañía de mi amiga Nicky que fue quien tuvo la idea desde un principio y me invito a formar parte del gran proyecto. La historia no está en esta cuenta, sino en una que hicimos para compartir las dos. Las protagonistas de la historia son Rei y Makoto, así que Mars Fans y Mako fans serán más que complacidas, así como también el resto de las sailors, que aunque no serán protagonistas también tendrán su importancia dentro de la historia. Prometemos esta vez no hacer malvada a Serena y tampoco matarla hahaha.**

**El link para tener acceso a la historia es el siguiente:**

**s/6259884/1/Tormenta_de_Fuego**

**Bien, por último, gracias a todos por leer y por su apoyo.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	23. Chapter 23 El valor de las palabras

**El valor de las palabras.**

Makoto avanza dentro de la habitación al observar como su marido se acomoda la sabana de la cintura para abajo tratando de cubrirse, mientras su prima yace sentada en la cama mirándola aterrada. Neflyte da explicaciones al aire, tratando de que Makoto piense que fue un error, pero la mujer de ojos verdes parece no escucharlo.

-Makoto, preciosa esto que viste no significa nada.- Trata de excusarse Neflyte mientras se acerca a ella.- ¡Es tu prima la resbalosa que se me ofreció!

-¡No cabe duda que no me equivoque, siempre supe que eras un perro, un imbécil un poco hombre!- Molesta la sacerdotisa que entra detrás de su amiga.- Pero me da gusto que se te haya caído tu mascara a tiempo.

Makoto mira rabiosa a su prima que se cubre el cuerpo con la blanca sabana de seda, mientras mira como el vestido de la chica yace tirado al lado. No sabe si esta mas enojada con su recién marido o con su prima. Dentro de todo no podía reclamarle por ser infiel a Neflyte, de igual manera ella se había acostado con Andrew hacia poco tiempo y en alguna que otra ocasión permitió que la besara y la tocara. Pero lo que no podía perdonarle a ese par es que hubieran inventado aquella gran mentira de Andrew, solo para hacerla decepcionarse más de él, solo para tener un poco de su dinero, del patrimonio que su padre le había heredado.

Makoto que tiene parado frente a ella a Neflyte que inventa una que otra excusa para salir del problema, no sabe que decir, que hacer, pero de pronto levanta su puño golpeando con fuerza el rostro de Neflyte.

-¡Mi cara!.- Exclama Neflyte que oculta sus ganas de regresarle el golpe a la chica. Golpearlo en la cara era lo peor que lo podía pasar, era un golpe duro para su vanidad.

-¿Solo te preocupa tu estúpida cara?- Cuestiona Makoto entre gritos mientras le arremete un puñetazo en la otra mejilla.- ¡Jamás voy a perdonarte que tú y esta perra mal nacida hayan inventado semejante estupidez de Andrew!

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer ahora estúpida?.-. Cuestiona Naru burlesca.- ¿Irte a los brazos de tu Andrew?...Si si invente que me acosaba, pero eso no lo hace más inocente. De igual manera te voto como una basura cuando se cansó de ti y te dejo embarazada de un mocoso que solo hubiera sido un estorbo en tu vida.

Makoto siente peor que si le hubieran dado una bofetada en el rostro y como fiera se deja ir encima de su prima a la cual baja bruscamente de la cama cayendo desnuda en el frio piso de la habitación.

-¡Maldita salvaje no seas brusca!- Grita Naru asustada que ya sabía que si en algo jamás podría vencer a su prima era en golpes, no por algo Makoto aun recordaba lo poco que su difunto padre le había enseñado de artes marciales en vida.

-¡Eres una maldita perra desgraciada, no vuelvas a expresarte asi de mi bebe!.- Gritaba Makoto mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, cualquiera que la hubiera visto pensaría que estaba molesta por la infidelidad, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, lo que le dolía era que Naru le recordara con burla el daño que Andrew le había hecho, que blasfemara sobre el recuerdo de aquel hijo que no pudo nacer, y que si bien al principio rechazo, después había ansiado tener en sus brazos como el único recuerdo que le quedaría del hombre que a pesar de haberla traicionado nunca dejaría de amar.

La sacerdotisa, que miro como su amiga estaba fuera de si se acerca a Makoto tratando de separarla de Naru.

-¡Makoto, suéltala, sé que se merece eso y más, pero tienes que tranquilizarte!.- Grita la sacerdotisa.

-¡Suéltame estúpida, déjame, eres una loca suicida igual que tu madre, ni siquiera ella te soportaba que termino quitándose la vida!

Makoto que había cesado de golpear a su prima, nada más escuchar eso, arremetió un puñetazo con fuerza en el rostro de su prima haciendo que la sangre corriera por su nariz.

-¡No vuelvas a hablar de mi madre!- Le grito dándole una bofetada.

-¿Deja de reírte imbécil?...Mejor ayúdame a separarlas.- Llama Rei desesperada a Neflyte para que ayude a separar a las dos primas.

A los pocos segundos, unos pasos se empezaron a escuchar cerca de la habitación, hasta que entraron corriendo al cuarto los Tíos de Makoto, asi como Mina, Amy y sus novios, los cuales se llevaron una gran impresión al ver a Makoto golpeando a la chica que se encontraba desnuda en el piso.

-¡Gran Kami que esto!- Exclamo la señora Mika.

Inmediatamente el señor Hiroki Osaka, así como Taiki y Seiya se acercaron a Makoto haciendo que se separara de Naru.

-¡Suéltame Tío, suéltame!.- Gritaba Makoto rabiosa viendo con rabia a su prima mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso Naru?.

-¡Porque te odio Mako, te odio, siempre quieres llamar la atención, no solo te conformaste con el dinero que ya tenías, sino que también me robaste la atención de mis padres!.- Grita Naru loca de ira mientras cubre su cuerpo con una sábana, mientras Seiya le impedía acercarse a Makoto.- ¡Por eso me revolqué con tu prometido, para demostrarte que puedo ser mejor que tú!.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Naru?.- Cuestiono el señor Hiroki con suma decepción.

La señora Osaka que no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar se acercó a su hija a la cual miro con profunda rabia, tristeza y decepción para después darle una cachetada en el rostro.

-¡Cómo pudiste acostarte con el esposo de tu prima!...¡Como le hiciste eso a Mako cuando yo las crie para que vivieran como hermanas!.- Entre lágrimas la señora Mika.

Naru suelta una fuerte carcajada mirando a su madre con resentimiento.

-¡Siempre Makoto, siempre tu linda sobrinita Mako tu consentida, siempre la pusiste por encima de mi!...¿Sera porque es tu sobrina millonaria?...Claro naciste muerta de hambre mamá, pero la mosca muerta de mi Tía Makoto fue más inteligente y se enredó con un millonario haciendo que la embarazara para así llenarla de joyas a ella y la odiosa de mi prima.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tus padres Naru?- Cuestiona Makoto molesta a su prima, pero ya más calmada.

-¿Cómo puedo, como puedo?...Eso lo dices tú porque eres la que naciste en cuna de oro, hija de un millonario que te heredo su fortuna. Si no fuera porque tu padre se murió y mi adorado papá se convirtió en tu albacea, seguro estaría viviendo en una maldita pocilga.

El señor Hiroki se acerca a su hija, levanto su mano a punto de golpearla, pero se arrepintió. En verdad le dolía que su hija pensara así de él, que lo repudiara solamente por no haber sido rico y de abolengo como el difunto padre de Makoto.

-¡Me decepcionas!- Termino diciendo el señor Hiroki.

Makoto, sin saber que decir, sale de la habitación llorando, no sabía que sentir, solo sabía que dentro de todo estaba desconcertada. ¿Esta triste? Sí, pero no por la infidelidad de Neflyte, dentro de todo eso es lo único que no le duele, pero si es doloroso el hecho de saber que un miembro de tu familia con quien creciste te repudie tanto al grado de lastimarte con sus mentiras y sus palabras. Cierto que acaba de descubrir que Andrew nunca había acosado a Naru, pero eso no lo hacía más inocente, de igual manera la había abandonado en el pasado después de saciar su deseo sexual y eso nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

¿Se siente como una idiota?. Definitivamente, casarse por despecho era la peor de las estupideces y justo se había dado cuenta. ¿Remordimiento? Al principio le remordía la conciencia de haberle sido infiel a Neflyte acostándose con Andrew, dejándose besar y acariciar por él, pero dentro de todo ella lo había hecho por amor y en cambio Neflyte la engaño por lujuria y se casó con ella solo por ambición.

De pronto sintió como al estar cerca de las escaleras alguien la tomo del brazo y giro para encontrarse con la vista de Neflyte.

-¡Suéltame imbécil!...¡El lunes por la mañana solicitare nuestro divorcio!.

-Mako, por favor dame otra oportunidad, no puedes ser tan dura…Además tu nunca querías tener sexo conmigo y…-

-Neflyte, sabes nunca quise acostarte contigo porque no te amo…y tú tampoco me amas…-

-Makoto, mira todo podemos arreglarlo yo te amo y…-

-¡No me interrumpas y no digas que me amas porque no es así, no me amas y no te amo! Quiza no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada, tú me utilizaste porque querías mi dinero, pero yo también te utilize. Si Neflyte me case contigo por despecho, para demostrarle a Andrew que puedo ser feliz sin él, así que como vez tu solo fuiste un instrumento para hacerle creer que soy feliz y que él no me interesa en lo más mínimo, cuando la verdad es que lo amo, lo amo a pesar de haberme traicionado.

La chica hace una pausa y continúa:

-En cuanto a lo de la infidelidad, creeme que es lo que menos me duele…¿Sabes porque?...¡Porqué no soy una frígida, yo también te engañe y me acosté con Andrew esa maldita noche que Naru me invento que el la acosaba, fui a reclamarle y termine en su sofá gracias a la mentira que tú y Naru inventaron!.

-¿Te atreviste a engañarme?- Cuestiono Neflyte estrujándola por los hombros.- ¡Confiesa!...¿Cómo fuiste capaz de acostarte con ese americano imbécil y no acostarte conmigo?.

-¡Suéltala perro mal parido!.- Grito Amy que iba seguida de Mina y Rei, así como los hermanos Kou.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes doctora de cuarta!.- Molesto Neflyte.

-¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi novia imbécil!- Molesto Taiki que se acercó al hombre de larga cabellera.

-¡Largo de aquí Neflyte, no te quiero ver en mi casa, no te quiero ver!

-¡Pero Mako afuera hay muchos invitados, está la prensa y…!.

-¡Ya escuchaste imbécil!- Se acercó Seiya.- ¡O te largas o te sacamos, no querrás un espectáculo mayor para la prensa!.

Neflyte resignado camino hacia la salida siendo seguido de Seiya y Taiki que se asegurarían de que realmente se fuera.

-Makoto, no te preocupes por nada, nosotros nos encargaremos de informarle a los invitados que ya se pueden retirar.- Dice Seiya a lo lejos.

-No Seiya, muchas gracias pero prefiero hacerlo yo misma.- Dice Makoto que decidida camina hacia el jardín dispuesta despedir ella misma a los invitados. Cierto que a Neflyte le importaba mucho el que dirán, pero eso era algo que a ella poco le interesaba.

**Departamento de Andrew.**

Andrew, acompañado de Darien, Setsuna y Diamante se encontraba sentado en la barra de la cocina, cuando de pronto se percataron de que Usagi se había quedado dormida en el sillón, inmediatamente el joven rubio se levantó y se acercó a su sobrina.

-Veo que ya se quedó dormida, lastima, de verdad quería despedirme de ella.- Dice Andrew acariciando la mejilla de la niña que tanto se parecía a su difunta hermana.- Pero mañana pasare a tu casa Darien, quiero despedirme de ella cuando este despierta.

-Serás bienvenido en la mansión Chiba.- Respondió Setsuna.- Todos en la familia te tenemos mucho aprecio por ser Tío de Usa.

-Gracias Setsuna. Mañana antes de irme pasare por ahí, tenlo por seguro.

-Bueno, ahora creo que deberíamos irnos, tal vez Andrew necesite arreglar sus maletas.- Sugirió Diamante.

Algunos minutos después de que los Chiba se han retirado, Andrew se queda de nuevo solo y voltea a ver el reloj que se encuentra en la pared de la sala el cual marca que ya son las 10:30 p.m de la noche.

Sonríe amargamente, pensando que para esas horas su amada Makoto, el amor de su vida ya estaba casada con otro hombre, con su nuevo amor. Sin más que pensar camina hacia su cuarto donde comienza a sacar todo del guardarropa para guardarlo en su maleta. En dos días estaría de nuevo en Estados Unidos, su país, su patria.

**Mansión Kino.**

Makoto acababa de dejar el micrófono a un lado, desde donde había agradecido a los invitados por su asistencia así como también se había disculpado por tener que terminar la celebración tan pronto.

Los invitados, la mayoría de alta alcurnia en la sociedad japonesa, murmuraban y se reían, todo desde el inicio del evento había sido un gran espectáculo que serviría para ser causa de chisme y bullicio en las siguientes semanas. Desde el momento en que Mako había dicho "no" ante el juez, pasando por el momento en que dejo a su marido parado en medio de la pista de baile, luciendo a todo momento su una cara como si estuviera en un velorio hasta el momento en que vieron saliendo a Neflyte Sanjoi con la camisa blanca entreabierta y el cabello alborotado. No hacían falta las palabras, todos sabían que el evento había sido un desastre, pero a Makoto eso poco le importaba, dentro de todo sentía un alivio, una liberación, antes se había sentido culpable por no poder amar a un hombre que ella creía que la amaba, pero ahora se sentía aliviada y hasta se podría decir que feliz, ya no tendría que compartir la cama y su cuerpo con aquel hombre, aunque no creía que hubiera sido capaz de siquiera dejar que la desnudara.

-La gente murmura y murmura Mako, seguro serás de lo que se hable por muchos días.- Dice Minako.

-Créeme que es lo que menos me importa Minako, dentro de todo me siento mejor.- Responde Makoto.

Las cuatro chicas, tan unidas, tan amigas desde la infancia, observan como los invitados se retiran lentamente del lugar, cuando escuchan unos gritos procedentes de uno de los jardines de la mansión.

-¿Escuchan eso?- Cuestiona Amy a las chicas.

Todas se quedan en silencio escuchando aquellos gritos, cuando la sacerdotisa de cabello negro sale corriendo en aquella dirección.

-¿Qué te sucede Rei?- Cuestiona Makoto entre gritos.

-¡Esa es Hotaru, mi hermana está en peligro!.- Exclama la sacerdotisa.

Mientras tanto, en los jardines que se encuentran por detrás de la Mansion Kino, dos chicas ruedan en el pasto en una lucha intensa de golpes y tirones de cabello, Naru que se encuentra encima de Hotaru lleva sus manos al cuello de la chica ahorcandola.

-¡Suéltame maldita perra desgraciada, ya no soy una niña y no te tengo miedo!.- Dice Hotaru con dificultad, sintiendo como Naru aprieta su cuello con ambas manos haciéndola toser

-¡Maldita bruja, te odio, y jamás le dirás nada a Makoto o lo pagara tu hermanita!...No, mejor lo pagaras tú, te hare morir en este momento.- Grita Naru como loca dispuesta a asfixiar a la sacerdotisa, cuando de pronto siente un golpe en sus entrepiernas que le da Hotaru cayendo a un lado.

La hermosa adolescente rápidamente se levanta, pero entonces siente como Naru la jala del pie y la hace caer al suelo, sintiendo como esta se va encima de ella agrediéndola.

-¡Deja a mi hermana maldita perra!- Grita Rei que en cuanto llego y vio aquello inmediatamente se dejó ir encima de la Naru Osaka y con increíble fuerza la aparto a un lado de su hermana.

-¿Estas bien Hotaru?- Cuestiono Rei que se acercó a su lado, mientras las chicas también ayudaban a Hotaru a levantarse.

-Si chicas, no se preocupen.- Respondió la adolescente.

Naru, mira con odio a la adolescente sacerdotisa, y dispuesta a demostrarle que no está jugando y que es capaz de dañar a su hermana mayor, se acerca a Rei dándole una sonora bofetada en el rostro.- ¡No me vuelvas a tocar el rostro maldita bruja sintoísta!- Rabiosa Naru.

Rei sonríe con burla llevándose la mano a la mejilla después de recibir una bofetada de Naru.

-¡Y tú eres una perra envidiosa que siempre has querido tener lo de tu prima!- Grita la sacerdotisa dejándose ir encima de Naru a la vez que comienza a cachetearla y desbaratarle el peinado.- ¡Y no te vuelvas a meter con mi hermana ni con Makoto, ni con ninguna de mis amigas!

El señor Hiroki, así como Seiya y Taiki llegan corriendo y se acercan tratando de separar a las chicas que siguen rodando en el suelo dándose golpes en la cara y jalándose del cabello, hasta que finalmente logran separarlas.

-¡Basta de escándalos Naru, ya basta!- Molesto el señor Hiroki abofeteando en el rostro a su hija.

-¡Ya escuchaste Naru, no te vuelvas a meter con mis amigas o te vas a largar de mi casa, me olvidare que eres hija de Tía Mika y tío Hiroki!.- Molesta Makoto que se para frente a su prima.

-¡Maldita huérfana, no sabes cuánto te odio, ojala hubieras muerto quemada igual que la suicida de tu madre!.

Makoto siente de nuevo la rabia recorrer su cuerpo y está a punto de irse encima de su prima, cuando escucha como Naru empieza a gritar como loca ante los ojos de todos viendo hacia el balcón de la habitación que había sido la recamara de los padres de Makoto.

-¡No, no lárgate vieja bruja, desaparece!- Grita Naru tapándose los oídos mientras todos la miran desconcertados a excepción de Hotaru y Rei.

-¿Qué sucede Naru?...Tranquilízate.- Trata de calmarla el señor Hiroki.

_-¡Te molesta mi presencia querida sobrina!...¡No me gusta nada que digas que odio a mi hija porque sabes que no es cierto y tu mejor que nadie sabes que yo no me suicide!- Escucha Naru la voz de su tía Makoto que de nuevo aparecía para perturbarla a unos metros de distancia de donde se encontraban todos._

Al parecer solo Naru miraba y escuchaba al fantasma de su difunta Tía Makoto, ya que todos la miraban desconcertados a excepción de Hotaru y Rei que enseguida se miraron la una a la otra como si solo ellas comprendieran lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Dile que se valla, dile que se valla, yo no tuve la culpa yo no fui!- Gritaba Naru tapándose los oídos con lo que tampoco lograba dejar de escuchar la voz de su difunta tía.

_-Querida sobrina… ¿me tienes miedo?...Estas loca, solo tú me puedes ver, tu maldita asesina y no te voy a dejar tranquila hasta que pagues por tu crimen._

-¡Hija, tranquilízate, aquí no hay nadie, Makoto no te va a agredir!- Exclama el señor Hiroki que con ayuda de Seiya toman con fuerza a la chica que esta fuera de si gritando como quien estuviera viendo un fantasma.

Makoto, que a pesar de todo sabía que ver así a Naru afectaba a sus tíos, a los cuales les tenía un profundo cariño se acerca a su prima y se pone frente a ella.

-¡Tranquila Naru, no te voy a golpear, pero tranquilízate deja de gritar!

Naru nada más ver a su prima frente a ella, tan parecida a la difunta Makoto Haruna de Kino, se puso como loca y se abrazó a su padre sollozando, y presa de pánico.

_-¡Tu estas muerta, tu estas muerta, tu moriste hace muchos años, no puedes estar aquí!- Gritaba la chica como loca._

-Sera mejor llevarla dentro de la mansión, está fuera de sí y sería bueno ponerle un tranquilizante.- Sugiere Amy dando su punto de vista médico.

Inmediatamente, entre el señor Osaka y Seiya llevan a Naru hacia la mansión, seguidos por Taiki que se ofreció a darle un tranquilizante a Naru para así dejar sola a Amy con sus amigas.

-¡Esto ha sido totalmente desastroso!...¡Parece como si Naru estuviera loca, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma!- Exclama Mina.

-¿Te sientes mal Mako?...Sé que este día ha sido difícil para ti, quizá necesites algún te para tranquilizarte.- Ofrece Amy.

-Gracias chicas, gracias por ser mis mejores amigas, por estar conmigo, por soportar mis estupideces.- Dice Mako.- Ahora entiendo que tenían razón, casarme por despecho no era lo mejor. Si me preguntan cómo me siento, les diré que no lo sé. Estoy desconcertada, no imaginaba que Neflyte fuera así, tampoco lo esperaba de Naru, pero por un lado también me siento tranquila y libre de saber que al menos Neflyte no me amaba y que no lo lastime, de saber que no me acostare con él.

-¡Eres una tonta Mako, te lo dije!- Dice la sacerdotisa dándole un ligero golpecito en la cabeza.

Makoto sonríe, un poco más tranquila y se deja caer pesadamente en el césped invitando a que las cuatro chicas se sienten a su lado.

-Las quiero mucho a todas, Mina, Amy, Rei e incluso a ti también Hotaru les he llegado a querer como las hermanas que nunca tuve. Siempre quise tener una relación como de hermanas con Naru, pero eso lo encontré en ustedes.

Mina se pone de pie y se aleja unos cuantos pasos mientras abre su bolsa buscando algo importante, algo que ya era momento que Makoto tuviera en sus manos para que al fin supiera la verdad.

-¿Qué sucede Mina?- Cuestiona Amy.- ¿Nos saldrás con que estas embarazada? Si es así está ya sería una noche llena de sorpresas.

La rubia, que se mostraba siempre por decir alguna broma, alguna tontería posa sus ojos en las cuatro chicas deteniéndose al último en Makoto.

-No estoy embarazada, saben que siempre cargo condones.- Dice a la vez que sus amigas sueltan una carcajada.

Finalmente extrae un sobre en blanco y se lo ofrece a Makoto, la cual lo toma por inercia mirándola extrañada, al parecer las sorpresas en la noche no habían terminado.

-¿Qué es esto Mina?... ¿Me escribiste una carta?- Sonríe Makoto al mirar que enfrente decía su nombre: Makoto Kino.

-Observa bien la letra y sabrás que no es la mía.- Responde Mina.- Esa es la letra de mi primo, una carta que Andrew me dijo que te la entregara después de tu boda, valla después de que él se fuera a Estados Unidos, pero creo que sería importante que la leyeras antes.

Makoto de un salto se pone de pie y mira a su amiga a los ojos.

-¿Cómo que se va a Estados Unidos?... ¿Porque?- Cuestiona Makoto alarmada, dentro de todo le entristecía el hecho de saber que ya ni siquiera podría verlo de lejos.

-Es su país, su patria. Además ya no hay nada que lo ate a estar en Japón, no después de que tú le dijiste que amabas a Neflyte y que él no significaba nada en tu vida.- Dice Mina a modo de reproche.

-¡El solo fue el que se apartó de mi vida, él fue el que me abandono hace seis años y eso nunca va a cambiar, él tuvo la culpa y nunca me amo!.- Molesta Makoto.

-Deja de discutir y mejor lee la carta…Tal vez no me perdones, tal vez me lo reproches, pero nada de eso importa.- Dice la rubia.- Si aun en tu corazón que puedas entender a Andrew y perdonarlo me dará mucho gusto.

Makoto mira aquel sobre en el cual se encuentra escrito su nombre en cursiva con tinta negra y duda en algún momento en abrirla. Ansiaba leer lo que estaba escrito en la carta, pero sentía un poco de temor, como si fuera a descubrir algo que no supiera.

-¡Hazlo!- Susurra Rei que al igual que Hotaru y Amy se levantan.

Makoto, con manos temblorosas abre el sobre y comienza a leer aquella carta redactada en inglés, no le pareció raro, Andrew siempre prefería escribirle las cartas románticas en ingles antes que en japonés:

_Mi linda Mako:_

_Seguro cuando leas estas líneas ya habrán pasado algunos días de que te hayas casado con Neflyte Sanjoi, el hombre al que amas. Déjame decirte primero que nada que siempre te amé, aunque no lo creas, y por ese profundo y gran amor que siempre te tuve y te seguiré teniendo hasta el último día de mi vida me da gusto que seas feliz, que hayas encontrado un hombre que te merezca y que sepa hacerte feliz como yo no pude hacerlo._

_Si te escribo esta carta, no es con el motivo de causarte lastima ni mucho menos, pero por el amor que alguna vez me tuviste y lo feliz que me hiciste cuando eras mía, creo que mereces saber porque te deje de la manera más cruel y me porte como un patán contigo, que si bien fue una decisión muy cobarde de mi parte, fue por amor, porque no quería lastimarte._

_Desde el momento de mi nacimiento presente una malformación congénita, para no explicarte en términos médicos, una enfermedad del corazón, mortal no lo era, los médicos siempre me decían que podía tener una vida tranquila y morir ya anciano de otro cosa. Desgraciadamente, hace seis años la enfermedad se agudizo y me quedaba poco tiempo de vida, a menos que no recibiera un trasplante de corazón, las esperanzas de encontrar un donador eran pocas, siendo mayores las posibilidades de morir._

_¿Recuerdas el día que me hospitalizaron y al salir de ahí me aleje de ti por una semana? Ya me habían dado el diagnóstico y no sabía cómo decírtelo, no quería lastimarte, no quería hacerte sufrir._

_Serena y Mina me alentaron a decirte la verdad, a ser sincero contigo, y por un momento considere sincerarme contigo._

_¿Recuerdas cuando en la noche de graduación hicimos el amor en mi recamara, en la casa donde viví aquí en Japón con mis padres? Seguro recordaras cuando te dije que si algún día faltaba o no pudiera estar a tu lado yo desearía que te enamoraras y volvieras a ser feliz. Tú me respondiste que eso sería imposible, que me amabas y que si me pasaba algo te quitarías la vida, te vi llorar y se me partió el corazón. Fue entonces que pensé que si así llorabas ahora, no quería ni imaginar cómo llorarías viéndome a morir, no quería condenarte a una vida de sufrimiento y te aleje de mí._

_Pensé que seguro sería más fácil para ti sentirte decepcionada que lidiar con mi muerte._

_Te pido perdón por lo mucho que te lastime, pero si volviera a nacer seguro volvería a alejarme, buscando siempre la manera de evitarte el peor de los sufrimientos._

_Se feliz porque lo mereces, eres la mejor mujer que he conocido en mi vida, mi gran amor y aunque no me ames, seré feliz sabiendo que tú lo eres._

_Te ama Andrew Hansford._

Makoto termina de leer la carta y la arruga acercándola a su pecho mientras las lágrimas comienzan a aflorar de sus ojos.

-Andrew… ¿Mi Andrew enfermo?- Cuestiona la chica de ojos verdes sintiendo las lágrimas quemar sus mejillas hasta que detiene su mirada en Mina que también está al borde del llanto.- ¡No es verdad, Andrew no me hubiera ocultado algo así!... ¡Dime algo Mina!

-¡Esa es la única verdad!- Responde Mina rompiendo en llanto ante los ojos de Rei y Amy.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano se descubriría.- Dijo Amy.

-¿Entonces es verdad?...¿Tú también lo sabias?.- Cuestiona Makoto a la peliazul presa de desesperación.

-Me entere hace poco, cuando fue a consulta, pero el secreto médico no se revela.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste Mina, que no se supone que somos amigas, como hermanas?- Cuestiona Mako desesperada.

-También guarde el secreto de tu embarazo como me lo pediste.- Dice la rubia con voz quebradiza.- ¡Les guarde secretos a los dos sin estar de acuerdo!

Makoto se queda llorando en silencio, después de todo sabe que Minako tenía razón, ella había sido obligada a callar secretos de ambos. En algún momento la rubia había aconsejado a ella que le confesara a Andrew sobre su embarazo que no llego a su fin, pero la pelicastaña se había negado al sentirse decepcionada por la traición del amor de su vida.

-¡No puede ser, tantas veces que le dije que lo odiaba, que gozaría verlo muerto y tres metros bajo tierra¡.- Recuerda la chica castaña.

La sacerdotisa se acerca a su amiga tratando de calmarla.

-Tranquilízate Mako, debes relajarte pensar las cosas con calma para después salir a buscarlo, tienes todo el día de mañana hasta en la tarde para ir a buscarlo y…-

Makoto sigue llorando copiosamente, sus amigas sugerían que se tranquilizara, pero a su mente solo viene la imagen de Andrew, su Andrew sufriendo y padeciendo por una enfermedad mortal, con los días contados, pensando en ella, sufriendo por ella y hasta el último momento queriendo hacer lo mejor por ella.

Muchas veces se había preguntado como un muchacho tan tierno como Andrew, tan romántico había dejado de amarla así de un día para otro para convertirse en un patan, cínico que solo la utilizaba a su antojo.

Sintiendo esa opresión en su pecho, y sabiendo que quizá su Andrew estaría ahora mismo sufriendo por ella, resignado a perderla y verla feliz con otro, como ella le había hecho creer por puro despecho, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia afuera de la mansión, escuchando como sus amigas trataban de detenerla.

-¡Makoto, detente no hagas una locura!- Gritaba Amy que al igual que el resto de las chicas siguieron a Makoto hasta que vieron como esta abordo el primer taxi que paso.

Algunos minutos después, Makoto se encontraba sentada en el asiento trasero de un taxi, mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro. El hombre que conducía aquel auto observaba por el espejo retrovisor a la chica, pensando que seguramente el novio la había dejado plantada el día de la boda. Era grande su curiosidad, pero su trabajo no era preguntar ni decir nada.

-Ya llegamos señorita, aquí es la dirección donde me pidió que la dejara.- Hablo finalmente el taxista.

Makoto aun entre lágrimas entrego el dinero al hombre y bajo del auto aun llorosa sin saber que decirle a Andrew cuando lo viera, lentamente entro al vestíbulo del edificio de apartamentos donde vivía el rubio, y dado a que no le gustaban los elevadores opto por tomar las escaleras para así tener un poco de tiempo más para pensar.

**Departamento de Andrew.**

El joven rubio observa el interior de su guardarropa para comprobar una vez más que no ha olvidado depositar nada en la maleta, la cual después cierra, pues al siguiente día regresara a Estados Unidos y no desea olvidar nada. De pronto escucha como el timbre de la puerta comienza a sonar desesperadamente y va a abrir.

-Reika.- Sorprendido el joven rubio al ver a la joven castaña que tanto le recordaba a Mako parada frente a sus ojos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mañana nos vamos a Estados Unidos Andrew, eso significa que quizá tú y yo podamos tener otra oportunidad.

-Reika yo…-

-¡No me diga nada Andrew!.- Sé que esa tipa odiosa se casó hoy, ella ya no te ama supéralo, tú tienes que rehacer tu vida…Por favor hay que intentarlo, dame una oportunidad de conquistarte.- Suplica Reika acariciando rostro de aquel hombre.

Al mismo tiempo, Makoto termina de subir las escaleras cuando ve como Reika acaricia a Andrew en el rostro.

-Por favor Andrew.- Suplica la chica.

-Reika, yo…- Andrew no puede terminar de hablar, pues la chica se le y lo besa en los labios sin que él se lo espere…

**Hola, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, si sé que estoy actualizando demasiado rápido, pero es que en verdad cada que empiezo a escribir un capitulo me emociono tanto que no puedo parar, a veces siento que mi mente trabaja demasiado rápido creando historias en la mente (lástima que no soy un pulpita, sino escribiría más simultáneamente).**

**NickyRivers: Amiguita como vos ves y ya sabias porque eres mi nickypedia, Makoto ya descubrió a Naru y Neflyte, hahaha, hay que ver como este tipo, la Reina, toma lo del divorcio.**

**SailorAlluminiumSiren: En efecto Zafiro es más grandecito que Hotaru (8 años de diferencia en mi historia), se supone que él tiene 24 y ella 16, pero bueno no podemos negar que Zafiro esta como quiera hahaha.**

**Ellie-Kino: Si en efecto Mako ha hecho muchas estupideces, casarse con Neflyte la peor de todas, pero bueno todos somos humanos y cometemos errores, por lo del despecho, eso sí que se lo comprendo, es normal que cualquiera al haber sido abandonada por su amor reaccione asi, aunque en verdad eso de casarte nada más por despecho es extremista. Más adelante veras que Mako no es tan tonta, se casó por despecho sí, pero al menos no es tan estúpida, ya después descubrirás porque.**

**MarinaQuino: Como vez la carta ya salió a la luz, Mako ya sabe la verdad, y si fue muy estúpida al casarse sin amor, pero te repito lo mismo que a Ellie, más adelante veras que no fue tan estúpida, pero no te adelanto más. En cuanto a lo de Reika, hay que ver que dice Andrew.**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	24. Chapter 24 Mi manera de amarte

**Mi manera de amarte.**

Makoto después de que había llorado arriba del taxi, se quedó como de piedra escondida tras una pared cuando observó como Andrew era besado por Reika. Sabía que esa chica era su novia o algo por el estilo, pero sea lo que sea, esa carta decia que Andrew la amaba a ella, solo a ella y no estaba dispuesta a perder una vez más al amor de su vida.

Estaba a punto de hacerle frente a Andrew y a aquella mujer resbalosa, cuando observo que el hombre rubio apartao con cuidado a Reika de su lado a pesar de que la chica intentaba besarlo nuevamente.

-¡No Reika, no te amo y esto no es justo para ti!...¡Tú eres una gran mujer, te tengo aprecio y jamás te utilizaría para suplir la ausencia de Mako!.

-Pero Andrew…esa mujer ya está casada, tu y yo regresaremos a Estados Unidos y…-

-Reika, que regrese a Estados Unidos no significa que tú y yo vallamos a tener algo. No quiero lastimarte pero es mejor ser sincero. Amo a Mako, siempre la he amado y la amare hasta el último día de mi vida, que ella sea casada, que no me ame no cambia lo que yo siento por ella.- Dijo el hombre rubio haciendo una pausa.- Ella, es ella quien siempre ha sido la mujer que ocupa mis pensamientos y si una vez sacrifique mi amor por ella para hacerla menos infeliz de lo que la hice…Entonces ahora lo hago tranquilo, sabiendo que aunque no esté a mi lado será feliz con aquel hombre que ahora ocupa su corazón.

Mako escuchaba aquellas palabras de Andrew, las cuales confirmaban una vez más lo escrito en la carta. Quizá Andrew en el pasado no había tomado la decisión correcta, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido ser sincero con ella, pero bien o mal su Andrew, su adorado Drew como ella lo llamaba cariñosamente había hecho todo por amor, para evitar lastimarla. Cierto que la había lastimado, pero seguro era que él también se lastimo así mismo al romperle el corazón. De pronto se imaginó a Andrew pasando por todo aquello solo, en la camilla de un hospital, siendo tratado por un médico y por otro, esperando ansioso aquel corazón que le devolviera la salud y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, como le hubiera gustado estar a su lado en esos momentos. Se le vino entonces a la mente una duda… ¿cuánto tiempo tendría Andrew con su trasplante? En la carta no decía nada sobre eso, pero supuso que algún tiempo, se miraba sano. ¿Por qué no la busco entonces? Había muchas interrogantes, muchas preguntas sueltas, pero su corazón le gritaba que Andrew su amor nunca dejo de amarla.

Su cerebro abrumado no le permitió darse cuenta cuando dejó escapar un sollozo acompañado de lágrimas, logrando que enseguida Andrew y Reika voltearan en esa dirección.

-Mako.- Balbuceo Andrew sorprendido al ver a la castaña con su hermoso vestido de novia. Inmediatamente pasaron muchas interrogantes por su cabeza. ¿Qué hacía ahí Mako cuando debería estar celebrando su boda?¿Acaso querría burlarse de él y restregarle en cara su felicidad?.

Andrew iba a decir algo cuando observo a la hermosa pelicastaña vestida de novia acercarse a él y abrazarlo con fuerza mientras lloraba como una niña desconsolada. No sabía qué hacer, que decir. ¿Acaso aquel idiota por marido la había lastimado?. Más vale que no hubiera sido, sino el mismo iría a destrozarle la cara al desgraciado de Neflyte.

-¡Perdóname Andrew!.- Balbuceo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos, sollozando y mojándolo con sus lágrimas. Él no sabía que decir pero instintivamente le acaricio el cabello y la abrazo olvidándose de Reika.

-¿Qué haces aquí maldita arrastrada, zorra?...Lárgate, tú ya tienes a tu marido no vengas a querer calentar a mi Andrew.- Gruño la otra chica intentando apartar a Mako de Andrew tirándola por los cabellos, pero este la tomo de la mano antes que llegara a tocar a Mako.

-¡Vete Reika!...¡No quiero enojarme contigo!.- Dijo Andrew casi como dando una orden.

-Pero…-

-Dije que te vallas.

La chica herida en su orgullo por el desprecio de aquel hombre, que siempre fue sincero con ella, se largó hecha una furia del lugar ocultando sus lágrimas que más que de dolor eran de capricho.

Andrew se quedó extrañado ante la actitud de Makoto, la hermosa joven de ojos verdes sollozaba mojándolo con sus lágrimas mientras suplicaba perdón, lo más extraño de todo fue que ni siquiera hubiera respondido a las agresiones de Reika, esa no era la actitud de Mako, de su Mako .Una punzada en el corazón lo invadió imaginándose que tal vez aquel desgraciado la hubiera lastimado y le hubiera roto el corazón como él lo había hecho.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Makoto?.- Cuestiono preocupado apartándola un poco para verle el rostro pero sin dejar de abrazarla.- ¡Te hizo algo el imbécil de tu marido!...¡Te juro que si te lastimo soy capaz de…- El joven rubio no termino de hablar, pues la chica pelicastaña lo interrumpió.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?... ¿Porque me lo ocultaste?...Sabias que yo te amaba, sabes que no me hubiera apartado de tu lado.- Cuestionaba la chica entre lágrimas y con la voz llorosa.

-¿De que estas hablando?.- Cuestiono Andrew.

-¡Si lo sabes tú, en la carta me lo dijiste!...¿Porque en una carta porque no decírmelo tú mismo?- Decía la chica con dolor en su voz.

Andrew entonces recordó todo, la carta, la imprudente de Mina seguro le había dado la carta antes y ahora Makoto se sentía culpable, eso no era lo que él quería, no era su finalidad y se sentía mal de haberle echado a perder el día más feliz de su vida.

-Escúchame Mako.- Dijo tomándole el rostro tiernamente con una de sus manos para verla a los ojos.- Si te di esa carta es porque creo que merecías saber la verdad, era necesario que después de que te hizo sufrir, que aunque actué mal, yo te amaba y nunca he dejado de amarte. Merecías saberlo por todo lo que me hiciste sentir, y es precisamente porque te amo que quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo, porque al amarte sería feliz sabiendo que tú lo eres. Ahora vuelve con tu marido.

Makoto se abrazó de nuevo a él llorando con fuerza escuchando como él le decía que no debía sentirse culpable, que entendía que la distancia y el tiempo habían matado el amor de ella hacia él, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que sus palabras, decirle que lo odiaba, darle celos con el imbécil de Neflyte fueron cosas que lograron que el joven rubio lograra creer que ella no lo amaba.

-¿Es que eres idiota?- Cuestiono Makoto.- ¡Te amo a ti Andrew a ti!-

-Mako, no tienes que fingir por lastima.- Dijo Andrew.- Yo quiero que seas feliz con Nef…-

-¡Tonto, no amo a Neflyte, todo lo hice para darte celos, porque te amo, te he odiado y amado todo el tiempo!.- Le grito Makoto en la cara, mientras el observaba como las lágrimas escurrían por el rostro de la chica.

Andrew no sabía que hacer o que decir, pero supo dentro de su corazón que aquella era Mako, la verdadera Mako sin caretas, sin poses falsas para darle celos, recordó que aun en los momentos que decía odiarlo con sus palabras, con sus acciones había demostrado que lo amaba, como aquella vez que le hizo el amor dentro de la oficina, o las tantas veces que la beso, cuando se habían quedado encerrados en el ascensor, cuando ella lo incito a besarla llamándolo "Señor Hansford" o cuando en el baño ella le pidió que la besara. Después de todo, detrás de aquella mirada de odio que siempre le dedicaba siempre había percibido algún destello de amor, que después creyó era parte de su imaginación.

-¡Perdóname Mako!.- Susurro mientras sentía como un nudo en la garganta.- Perdona por lo mucho que te lastime…pero esa fue, esa es mi manera de amarte.

El hombre rubio dejo escapar de sus ojos algunas lágrimas en silencio, mientras sin decir nada conducía a su amada dentro del departamento, escuchando como sollozaba. Después de cerrar la puerta con seguro, el joven se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá más cercano para después sentar a ella en sus piernas, abrazándola, acariciando su cabello castaño mientras sentía como las lágrimas de su amada mojaban su hombro.

Había mucho que decir y que aclarar, tenía muchas ideas en mente sobre lo que hubiera podido ocurrir con la boda de Mako, no sabía si se había realizado o no, pero casada o no esa mujer era suya, no ante la ley, pero si dentro de su corazón, y ahora que había descubierto que ella correspondía a su amor, lo único que sabía era que no la dejaría escapar, que no la defraudaría una vez más y que casada o no era suya solo suya…

**Mansión Kino.**

La Mansión Kino se encontraba a solas, los invitados se habían ido ya así como las amigas de Makoto, siendo Amy la única que quedaba en casa acompañada de su novio.

-¿Cómo que Makoto se fue Amy?...¿A dónde?.- Preocupada la señora Mika, que no con tener que lidiar con el desastre que había ocasionado su hija en la fiesta y con el hecho de que esta se pusiera a gritar como loca, ahora también estaba preocupada por Makoto, aunque Rei le había dijo que su sobrina estaba bien, que su instinto de miko se lo decía, ella no estaba tranquila.

-Señora, tranquilícese, ha pasado apenas una hora desde que Mako se fue, ella volverá y si Rei dice que está bien es porque así es.- Dijo Amy aparentando tranquilidad aunque por dentro también estaba nerviosa por su amiga, al igual que Mina.

En eso se escucharon los pasos del señor Hiroki que había regresado de la calle acompañado de sus hombres de seguridad y miro a su mujer con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

-Estuve buscando a Mako, al parecer nadie la ha visto, la ciudad es grande y no sabemos dónde pueda estar.- Preocupado el señor.- Creo que será mejor dar parte a la policía.

-Señor Hiroki, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero no puede denunciar a Makoto como desaparecida cuando lleva apenas una hora de haberse ido.- Tranquila la peliazul, o al menos aparentando tranquilidad.- Conozco a Mako desde que somos niñas y sé que necesitaba estar sola, ella seguro está bien y aparecerá en unas horas.

-Tiene razón señorita Mizuno.- Agradeció el señor Hiroki con la mirada.- Mandare que algunos de los hombres de seguridad sigan buscando a Mako mientras yo y mi esposa esperamos aquí, pero si mañana antes del anochecer no aparece llamare a la policía para poner una denuncia.

Amy iba a decir algo, cuando mira a su novio, Taiki Kou, bajando de las escaleras de la mansión, seguido de Kasumi, una de las empleadas domésticas de la familia de Makoto.

-¿Cómo esta Naru?- Cuestiono la señora Mika preocupada al ver bajar al chico pelicastaño.

-Le inyecte un tranquilizante, seguro pasara toda la noche dormida.- Dijo Taiki para después hacer una pausa.- Señores Osaka, no quisiera alarmarlos, pero yo les aconsejaría llevar a Naru con un psiquiatra.

-¿De verdad lo cree necesario?- Alarmado Hiroki Osaka.

-No sé sin anteriormente se ha puesto así…Pero su agresividad no es normal, me golpeo varias veces e incluso me lanzo objetos para que no la inyectara, estaba fuera de sí.- Dijo el muchacho.

-¡No puede ser, mi hija una loca y mi sobrina desaparecida!- Dijo la señora Mika para después echarse a llorar.

-No se preocupes señora Mika, quizá su hija necesite ayuda de un especialista, lo cual no significa que no tenga solución.- Trata de tranquilizarla Amy.

**Departamento de Andrew.**

Makoto, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, pero más tranquila se separó de Andrew y se sento a su lado mientras este le pasaba un brazo por encima de su hombro atrayéndola a su cuerpo, mientras con la otra mano que le quedaba libre le limpiaba las lágrimas.

-No llores mi amor, no me gusta hacerte llorar.- Con tristeza Andrew en su voz.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?... ¿Porque me hiciste creer que no me amabas?- Rompe en llanto la chica otra vez.- Yo te amaba siempre te he amado y hubiera estado a tu lado… ¿Cómo pudiste pasar por eso tu solo y condenarme también a mí al sufrimiento?...Yo también te necesitaba a mi lado.

-¡Perdóname Mako, perdóname amor, quería evitarte un sufrimiento mayor del que hubieras tenido viéndome así!...

-¡Yo tenía derecho a saberlo, yo tenía derecho a estar a tu lado!...Seguro que me dolería haberte visto padecer pero…- La chica no puede terminar de hablar, pues Andrew la interrumpe.

-Mi amor, por eso mismo lo hice…Estuve a punto de morir, el trasplante se hizo en el último momento… ¿Qué tal si hubiera muerto y ese corazón nunca hubiera llegado?... ¿Te imaginas si me hubieras visto morir?...Yo no quería eso para ti.- Con voz amorosa Andrew mientras le acaricia el rostro.

-¡No digas eso, yo no hubiera podido soportar que te murieras!...Y me hubiera dolido más que murieras pensando que nunca me amaste, que tus palabras de amor y los besos que dabas eran fingidos.- Mako hace una pausa.- Por el contrario si hubieras muerto y yo hubiera estado a tu lado, estaría más tranquila de saber que te hice feliz en tus últimos momentos

Andrew no sabía que decir, siempre supo que cortar a Mako, romperle el corazón no era lo mejor, reconoció siempre que eso había sido un acto de cobardía de su parte y había llegado a la conclusión de que de cualquier manera no le había evitado un sufrimiento.

-¡Perdón, te pido perdón mi Mako!.- Dijo abrazándola mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Después de que había descubierto la muerte de Serena que sus padres tan bien le habían ocultado, jamás había vuelto a llorar como ese día.- Nunca me pude perdonar haberte lastimado, nunca, y te juro que no hubo ni un solo día que no pensara en ti, ni una noche que no soñara con tus besos, aun en mis delirios, en mis últimos momentos yo siempre te tenía en mi mente. Me dolía saber que podría morir sin ver tus ojos, tu sonrisa.

-¡Oh mi Andrew, te juro que yo tampoco nunca deje de pensarte, todo el rencor que sentía por ti, todo el odio que dije tenerte era un odio que me impuse para negarme a mí misma que eras tú a quien siempre seguí amando!.- Con voz llorosa Makoto.- ¿Pero porque no me buscaste después de que recuperaste tu salud?...¿Porque no lo hiciste?.

Andrew esboza una sonrisa cargada de tristeza y amargura, aun con los ojos rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas que hace momento habían salido de sus ojos.

-Sabes, Mina siempre me tenía al tanto de con quien salías, sobre quien era tu nuevo prospecto, sé que durabas poco con ellos. Me dolía imaginar que tal vez te enamoraras de alguno de ellos, pero a pesar de todo quería que te enamoraras, que encontraras a alguien que pudiera hacerte tan feliz como yo no pude…-

-No digas eso mi amor, por supuesto que me hiciste feliz, siempre, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.- Lo abrazo Makoto

-No después de que te corte, después de eso ya no lo hice, solo te cause dolor y lágrimas.- Respondió Andrew.- Bien, después del trasplante pasaron muchas cosas, estuve internado en el hospital unos meses, aún estaba en riesgo de que mi cuerpo pudiera rechazar el trasplante, bueno siempre el riesgo estará latente, pero en aquel momento el riesgo era mayor, quería saber que estaba bien para poder buscarte, pero en algún momento, tres meses después cuando me entere de la muerte de Serena…-Andrew no pudo continuar hablando, pues aun recordar la manera en que se enteró de la muerte de su hermana hacía que se le oprimiera el corazón, hablando en sentido literal, por supuesto.

-¡Oh mi amor!.- Makoto solamente lo abrazo, sabía lo que era perder a un miembro de la familia, no le diría lo siento, porque ella comprendía mejor que nadie aquel dolor que ella sintió al perder a sus padres, y sabía que decir "lo siento no ayudaría en mucho".

-Habían pasado tres meses de que me habían hecho el trasplante, tenía apenas 15 días que me habían dado de alta, estaba feliz porque sabía que recuperaría mi salud y pronto podría ir a buscarte, pero también estaba molesto con Serena, me preguntaba porque la muy ingrata no me había ido a visitar en tres meses….

_3 años atrás…_

_Aquel día era domingo, alrededor de las 5:00 p.m. de la tarde, dos de los amigos de la infancia de Andrew y Serena, Jacob y Megan habían ido a visitarlo desde temprano y después habían salido un momento para ir a visitar a Ashlee, otra amiga en común, quien era la novia de Jacob._

_En verdad Andrew estaba poniendo de su parte para restablecerse pronto y rehacer su vida normal. Se había puesto al corriente en la universidad, y aunque de momento no acudía a clases, se le había permitido cumplir con sus materias por medio de internet, sabía que estaba un poco atrasado y que no se graduaría a la par de sus compañeros, pero ahora tenía toda la vida por delante y no se iba a preocupar por pequeñeces. Hacía cinco minutos que Jacob lo había dejado en su casa, tenía meses que no conducía su propio auto. Todo pare él era felicidad, lo único que la empañaba un poco era la ausencia de Mako, su adorada Mako, y el hecho de que la ingrata de Serena no lo visitara._

_La puerta principal estaba entreabierta, así que supuso que Darien se encontraba de visita, apresuro el paso pensando que quizá por fin su rubia hermana se había dignado a ir a visitarlo, entro a la mansión, camino unos pasos cuando visualizo que efectivamente Darien se encontraba en la sala de estar, con Usagi en brazos mientras conversaba con sus padres, los tres se miraban serios._

_-Ya no sé qué hacer ni que decirle a Andrew, no hay día que no me pregunte por Serena.- Entre lágrimas la señora Serenity.- No quiero que la noticia afecte su recuperación, no soportaría perder también a mi hijo._

_-Sé que a todos nos duele señora, no hay día que deje de pensar en Serena, mi adorada Serena que se fue dejándonos a todos un inmenso vacío.- Escucho Andrew aquel comentario que lo hizo estremecerse y preguntarse si Serena estaría, no, aquello no era posible, tenía que estar equivocado, pensó para sus adentros._

_El señor Andrew Hansford se levantó entonces del sillón y respiro profundamente mientras se acercaba a la chimenea, donde arriba en la pared, yacía colgado un amplio cuadro donde se encontraba una fotografía donde se podía ver a la Familia Hansford algunos años atrás. La señora Serenity y Serena que aproximadamente tendría 14 años y detrás de ellas parados los dos hombres de la familia, el Señor Andrew y su hijo que llevaba el mismo nombre, teniendo aproximadamente 16 años en la fotografía. El hombre que observaba la foto detenidamente la toco llevando su mano hasta donde se encontraba Serena._

_-Serena, mi pequeña.- Rompió en llanto el hombre, haciendo que su hijo que se encontraba escondido detrás de la puerta sospechara lo peor, su padre nunca lloraba.- Andrew todavía no puede saber que Serena murió no sería benéfico para…-_

_-¡Serena muerta, mi hermana muerta!.- Interrumpió Andrew que entro en la sala haciendo acto de presencia._

_La señora peli plateada se levanta y camina hacia su hijo tratando de tranquilizarlo, acercándose a él._

_-¡Andrew, hijo, tranquilízate, tu aun estas convaleciente y…_

_-¡Como me pides que me tranquilice si me estás diciendo que Serena está muerta!.- Histerico Andrew.- ¿Cómo? Mi hermana, mi hermanita no pudo haber muerto.- Rompe en llanto el hombre.- ¡Dime que no es cierto madre, por favor dime que Serena no está muerta!_

_-Andrew, amigo tranquilo, Serena no quisiera verte así.- Se acercó Darien con los ojos llorosos mientras le entregaba la bebe en brazos a la empleada doméstica para que se la llevara al jardín._

_-¿Con que derecho me ocultaron la muerte de mi hermana?...¿Todo ha sido una mentira?.- Gritaba Andrew mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.- ¡Serena no, ella no puede estar puerta no!_

_-Andrew hijo, ella murió el día que estabas muriendo, el mismo dio que se te hizo el trasplante.- Confeso el señor Hansford.- Tuvo un accidente de auto camino al hospital y…-_

_-¡No puede ser no puede ser, no me digan eso!...¡Serena murió por mi culpa, por ir a verme a mí!.-_

_-Hijo no digas eso, tu hermana no querría verte así._

_El joven rubio dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la mansión seguido de Darien y sus padres, que no lograron darle alcance, ya dentro del auto pidió al taxista que lo llevara al Cementerio Nacional de Arlington. _

_Después de bajar del auto, el joven rubio con lágrimas en los ojos camino entre las tumbas, hasta que distinguió una donde yacía el nombre de su hermana._

_Serena Hansford._

_198?-200?_

_21 años de edad_

_-¡Serena, hermanita!.- Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la lápida, abrazando la hermosa cruzo de mármol, recordando uno por uno los momentos que compartió con la chica rubia desde la infancia hasta la adolescencia._

_Al poco tiempo escucha unos pasos detrás de él y una mano sobre su hombro, al voltear observo el rostro de su padre con lágrimas._

_-A todos nos duele hijo, tu hermana ya descansa en paz.- Respondió el hombre sentándose junto a su hijo._

_-Pero ya nunca podre escuchar su sonrisa, sus bromas, ella era muy alegre y estaba llena de vida, tenía un futuro por delante.- Termino diciendo Andrew, pues las lágrimas no lo dejaban hablar mucho.- No es justo que por mi culpa ella no esté aquí, debería ser yo quien esté muerto, era yo quien estaba destinado a morir ese día y no ella._

_-Hijo, Serena no murió por tu culpa y si tanto la querías demuéstralo.- Más tranquilo el señor Hansford.- ¡Haz que su muerte no haya sido en vano…porque aunque ella no esté ya con nosotros, ella vive dentro de ti!._

_Andrew parece comprender las palabras de su padre y limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro se levanta._

_-Serena, te prometo que tu muerte no será en vano, hare honor a tu recuerdo y te prometo que me recuperare y viviré dignamente, sabiendo que siempre estarás dentro de mí, querida hermana.- Pensó el joven rubio en silencio mientras cerraba los ojos, oprimiendo las lágrimas, recordando la sonrisa de su hermana, cierto que le dolía la muerte de su hermana y nunca la olvidaría, pero tenía que salir adelante._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Serena, seguro ella murió tranquila, y donde quiera que este yo pienso que ella quisiera ver feliz a su único hermano.- Trato de consolar Makoto a su amado.

-Y seguro también quisiera que sus mejores amigas fueran felices.- Respondió Andrew.- Y claro que yo sea feliz con la única mujer que ella aceptaría por cuñada.

Makoto en silencio abrió la camisa de "su" Andrew botón a botón, lentamente, no con la lujuria de quien desea tener una noche de sexo, no, tan solo quería acariciar su piel.

Lentamente metio su delicada mano por entre la camisa de Andrew posándola en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos aquella zona y sintiendo aquella cicatriz, que aunque no era muy visible, se podía sentir si se le prestaba atención.

-Aquí es.- Señalo Makoto cerrando los ojos tocando aquella cicatriz con sus dedos, sintiendo como Andrew se estremecía al tacto.- ¿Te molesta que te toque ahí?

-No, es solo que, siento un cosquilleo en esa zona, no sé si sea por la cicatriz que siempre estará ahí o porque simplemente ya es psicológico.- Termino diciendo Andrew abrazándola atrayéndola hacia él.

-Te amo.- Susurro Makoto en su oído.

-Y yo a ti, Mi Mako preciosa.

**Templo Hikawa.**

Mientras tanto, la hermosa sacerdotisa de largo cabello negro acomodaba unas cobijas sobre su cama a la vez que conversaba con su hermana que esa noche dormiría con ella. Rei siempre había sospechado que su hermana le ocultaba algo, muchas veces había tratado de que Hotaru le contara, pero al no ver respuestas de su hermana llego a pensar que era su imaginación. Si bien su instinto para predecir cosas sobre las demás personas era muy certero, pero con su hermana que también era una sacerdotisa a veces era complicado.

-¿Me vas a decir que es lo que escondes Hotaru?.- Cuestiono la sacerdotisa decidida a saberlo todo de una buena vez.- ¡Sé que Naru no te estaba golpeando nada más porque si, y no fueran solo golpes, también intento ahorcarte, mírate el cuello!.

Hotaru camino hacia el espejo que se encontraba en la habitación de su hermana y era cierto, al ahorcarla, Naru le había dejado amoratado el cuello, era imposible negar que no la hubiera atacado. La chica de corto cabello negro agacho la mirada, y su hermana se acercó a ella.

-Hotaru, somos hermanas, tu ahora eres mi única familia y yo la tuya…¿Acaso no confías en mí?.- Preocupada Rei

Hotaru camino hacia la cama y se sentó en ella mientras movía sus pies hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Tenía miedo hablar pero tenía que hacerlo, sobre todo después de lo que sabía que ella y su hermana habían visto esa noche.

-Tú también viste al Yurei…¿Cierto?.- Cuestiono Hotaru a su hermana.

-Sí, también lo mire, era un Goryō, un Yurei deseoso de venganza.- Aquí la sacerdotisa hizo una pausa.- Era el fantasma de la madre de Mako, ya lo había visto antes, cuando Mako era una niña, como un ubume cuidando de su hija.

-Pero esta vez fue distinto.- Termino por decir Hotaru.- Pero venganza…¿contra Naru?...Naru era una niña cuando murió la madre de Mako, bueno yo no recuerdo a la madre de Mako en vida.

-Acababas de nacer, cuando aquella desgracia sucedió, cuando la madre de Mako se suicidó.- Dijo Rei recordando aquel suceso tan trágico.

-¡Pobre Mako!...Era una niña, seguro debió ser difícil para ella…

-Su madre estaba deprimida porque su marido acababa de fallecer en un accidente de avión…Y al parecer ella quiso morir de la misma manera, calcinada, lograron sacar su cuerpo antes de que quedara en cenizas…pero ya estaba muerta.-

-Lo que no entiendo…¿Qué tiene que ver Naru en todo esto?.

-No lo sé, solo ella lo sabe…y sea como sea sé que ese fantasma pronto necesitara de nuestra ayuda…Sé que se presentara ante nosotras.- Intuitiva Rei Hino.

**Departamento de Andrew.**

Después de tanto hablar, aclarar sus sentimientos, lo que ambos habían sufrido estando separados, amándose a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo, sobre el amor de Makoto hacia él, disfrazado siempre de odio y resentimiento. Revelando los secretos guardados, llorando una y otra vez abrazados, hablando sobre lo ocurrido en la boda. Los dos enamorados se quedaron sentados y dormidos en el sillón, mientras el joven abrazaba a la chica atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

Lentamente, por la incómoda posición en que se encontraban, Andrew abrió los ojos y mira el reloj de la pared que marcaba que eran las 4:30 de la madrugada, no era la primera vez que se quedaran dormido sentado en el sillón, pero nunca con Mako.

La observo dormida y sonrío mientras le acariciaba un mechón de cabello castaño, pero la joven dormía profundamente, parecía muy cansada.

-Seguro debes estar muy incómoda en esta posición.- Dijo Andrew como si la mujer dormida lo escuchara.

Sin decir más, la tomo entre sus brazos y camino cargándola hasta su habitación, donde después la recostó con delicadeza en la cama, con cuidado de no despertarla de su hermoso sueño mientras le quitaba las zapatillas blancas que hacían juego con su vestido. Después se sentó en la cama, recostándose a un lado de ella sin hacer ruido, quería dormir, pero le parecía hermoso tenerla a su lado, dormida, contemplando su belleza, el olor de su cabello castaño que tanto le gustaba, su nariz pequeña, sus ojos cerrados que lucían unas pestañas grandes y espesas, sus labios rosados, aquellos labios suaves que lo habían hecho sentir placer cada vez que los besaba.

Observo también como en su cabeza lucía una delicada y pequeña corona de diamantes que hacían juego con su vestido de novia.

-Seguro esa corona debe de pesar mucho.- Dijo Andrew y lentamente lleva su mano hacia la cabeza de la chica quitándole aquel adorno.

-Mi amor.- Susurro la chica tomándole la mano, el haber sentido que le tocaban el cabello la había hecho despertar.

-Perdón preciosa, solo quería quitarte la corona, pienso que tal vez pesa mucho y estorba.- Dijo Andrew mirándola tiernamente mientras llevaba una mano a la mejilla de ella acariciándola.- Duerme, mañana será otro día.

-No quiero que te vayas a Estados Unidos.- Suplicaba Makoto que recordó que al siguiente dia Andrew pensaba irse.

-Claro que me iré.- Dijo Andrew con seriedad.- Pero no sin ti, no por ahora, me quedare contigo y más adelante te llevare conmigo, quiero que conozcas mi país, que pierdas el miedo a los aviones.

-¿Nunca te separaras de mi lado?

-Nunca, te lo prometo.- Respondió Andrew.- Ahora duerme.

-Tengo frio.- Apenada la chica con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Andrew se levantó de la cama y tomo una cobija con la que después cubrió el cuerpo de la chica, para después meterse también el en la cama y abrazarla.

-No era necesaria la cobija, solo quería que me abrazaras.- Dijo Makoto ahora sintiéndose abrazada por su amado, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de él, ambos cubiertos por aquella cobija color rojo tinto.

-Te amo, así quiero dormir siempre, a tu lado.- Respondió Andrew para después darle un beso tierno, dulce y suave en los labios.

Después de conversar y besarse, solo besarse, una y otra vez ambos se quedaron dormidos, estaban cansados y ya eran casi las 5:00 a.m. de la mañana, seguro al siguiente día despertarían muy tarde, pero no llevaban prisa, no tenían apuro, ambos sabían que no hacían falta muchas palabras, que desde ese momento en adelante estarían juntos a pesar de todos los problemas que pudieran tener, a pesar de que el mundo entero se opusiera.

**Mansión Kino.**

Eran ya las 6:00 a.m. en Tokio, apenas algunos rayos de sol comenzaban a iluminar la ciudad. Por el amplio ventanal de la recamara de Naru Osaka algunos rayos de luz entraban a través de la cortina.

La chica de corto cabello castaño abrió lentamente los ojos, después de haber estado dormida bajo los efectos del somnífero que Taiki, con consentimiento de los señores Osaka, le había administrado. Miro de un lado a otro recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y soltó una carcajada al recordar haber ofendido a su prima, pero por otra parte rabio porque tiro por la borda los planes de Neflyte, seguro aquel hombre estaría molesto.

-¡Maldita perra, arruinare tu vida!.- Exclamo molesta mirándose en el espejo que quedaba frente a ella. De pronto escucho como la lamparita que se encontraba a un lado, en su buro la cual estaba prendida, se apagaba sola, sin que ella si quiera la tocara. La chica pensó que seguro se había descompuesto, pero al instante volvió a encenderse y ella se asustó, volteo al espejo y se quedó aterrada, cuando en vez de su reflejo vio el rostro de su difunta Tía Makoto Haruna de Kino sonriéndole, ataviada con un kimono blanco, el cabello despeinado y una daga en mano, la cual parece salirse del espejo y acercarse a ella.

-¿Te asusta mi presencia querida sobrina?.- Soltó una carcajada el reflejo de aquella mujer que lucía como una imagen traslucida.

-¡Ahhhh!.- Grita la chica asustada abrazando sus piernas y cerrando los ojos.

Inmediatamente, los ruidos de la chica, hicieron que entraran a la habitación los señores Osaka, que al parecer no habían dormido, pues aún se encontraban vestidos con la ropa que usaron en la fiesta.

-¡Naru hija, tranquilízate!.- Asustado el padre de la chica mientras la estruja de los hombros.

-¡Dile que se valla, se está riendo de mí, me quiere matar!.- Gritaba la chica señalando hacia el espejo viendo el reflejo de su difunta tía que se carcajeaba.

La señora Mika miro de reojo hacia el espejo y se entristeció, todo indicaba que su hija de verdad necesitaría ir a terapia psiquiátrica, como era posible que se asustara con su propio reflejo.

-Hija, pero aquí no hay nada, tranquila.- Se acercó la señora a su hija.

-¡Yo no la mate, yo no la mate ella sola se suicidó, todos lo saben, todos lo saben!.- Repetía la chica una y otra vez mientras se jalaba del cabello arrancándose unos cuantos mechones.

-¡Hija no hagas eso, te estas lastimando!.- Desesperada la señora Mika.

-¡No puede ser!.- Se llevó el señora Hiroki la mano a la frente mientras caminaba en círculos dentro de la habitación.- Naru histérica y Makoto sin aparecer.

Nada más escuchar aquel nombre, la chica que yacía en la cama abrazada a su madre se enfureció.

-¡Qué demonios nos importa Makoto, ojala un auto la haya arrollado en la noche y haya acabado con su inservible vida, mueran todos los Kino!.

-¡Hija no digas eso!.- Asustada y entristecida la señora Mika, que apenas pudo reprimir las lágrimas al ver como su hija en verdad despreciaba a su sobrina.

**Mansión Chiba.**

En una de las habitaciones de la Mansión Chiba, en un cuarto pintado color rosa pastel, con muñecas y juguetes por aquí y por allá, en una pequeña camita yacía una niña rubia, la cual estaba tapada con una cobija rosada con estampados de conejos.

Por las cortinas, también rosa pálido, se podía ver como una imagen traslucida, de una mujer cuyo cabello rubio esta suelto, vestida con un kimono blanco abrochado al revés, penetraba la venta que se encontraba cerrada hasta acercarse a la pequeña acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

-Mi pequeña Usagi, yo siempre cuidare de ti.- Dijo aquella mujer, que si bien era todo menos una persona viva.- Tu padre tiene que rehacer tu vida, no temas, él nunca te abandonara y Rei te quiere mucho.

La pequeña rubia esbozo una sonrisa y se movió aun dormida, con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Mami, que linda eres!.- Balbuceo la pequeña entre sueños.- Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti pequeña.- Respondió aquella imagen blanquecina depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de la pequeña y dejando un dulce sobre el buro que se encontraba a un lado, para después irse difuminando hasta desaparecer.

Momento después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Darien entro cargando una charola plateada donde yacía un plato con muchos hot cakes, y un vaso con leche con chocolate, la puso en una pequeña mesita que se encontraba dentro de la habitación y camino hacia la pequeña despertándola.

-¡Buenos días princesita, despierta!.- Dijo Darien suavemente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su pequeña hija.

La pequeña niña, aun somnolienta se sento en la cama y se tallo los ojos con sus pequeñas manitas.

-¡Papi, buenos días!.- Exclamo la niña.- Sabes, mamá vino a verme y me trajo un dulce.- Termino diciendo la niña mientras tomaba una paleta en forma de corazón que se encontraba en su buro.

Darien sonrió pensando que era un sueño de su pequeña, suponiendo que aquel dulce posiblemente lo hubiera dejado ahí Setsuna o su madre, o quizá el mismo Andrew se lo hubiera dado la noche anterior, pero ella era una niña y no quería destrozar sus ilusiones.

-Mi pequeña, me da gusto, pero ahora primero vas a desayunar, no te dejare comer dulces sino comes.- Cariñoso el hombre con su hija.

-¡No, no quiero huevo por favor no!.- Se queja la pequeña.

-¿huevos?. No te prepare huevos revueltos pequeña.- Dijo Darien.- ¡Te prepare Hot Cakes y leche con chocolate…¿estas segura que no quieres?.

La pequeña niña miro hacia la pequeña mesita y sonrío.

-¡Si!. Gracias papi.- Emocionada la pequeña.

Darien se sentó a un lado junto a su hija, y el mismo comenzo a darle de comer a la pequeña en la boca, sabía que ya era una niña que podía comer por sí sola, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba consentirla.

-¡Papi, soy niña grande, yo ya puedo comer sola!.-

-¿Ah si, eres muy grande?.- Cuestiona Darien de las ocurrencias de su pequeña.- Si grandísima, ya tienes cuatro años, pero tú siempre serás mi niña, así que abre la boca.

La pequeña sonrío, y saboreo los bocados que le da su padre de hot cakes, aquel desayuno que adoraba y que tanto le preparaba su padre y su abuela Serenity en Estados Unidos.

-Papi, no quiero tener madrastra.- Dijo la pequeña con seriedad.- No quiero que nadie te separe de mi lado, no quiero que una mujer mala me pegue.

-Hija, tu eres lo más importante en mi vida, jamas te abandonaría, nunca dejaras de ser mi princesita.-

-Papá, cásate con Rei.- Seria la pequeña.

-Hija, te dije que tú eres…¿Qué dijiste?.

-Si quieres una esposa cásate con Rei, ella es buena y yo la quiero mucho, ella también me quiere.- Suplicaba la niña.- Si quieres casarte que sea con ella, no aceptare a otra esposa para ti que no sea Rei.

Darien sonrío para sus adentros, sin decir nada, se había enamorado profundamente de Rei y había decidido luchar por ella, incluso contra la misma Rei que se negaba a aquel amor que ambos sentían. Ahora lo que tanto le preocupaba, la reacción de su querida hija deja de ser un obstáculo, pues descubrió que en ella tenía a una aliada.

-¿De verdad pequeña?...Pues entonces tú se lo dirás a Rei.- Propuso Darien.

-¡Si, llévame con ella!.- Emocionada la niña.- Le diré que quiero que seamos amigas por siempre y que se case contigo, así tu tendrás una esposa y yo estaré a salvo de una madrastra mala.

Darien tomo a su pequeña hija en brazos y la miro a los ojos, tan parecida a la difunta Serena, nunca pensó poder volver a amar después de haber perdido a aquella rubia americana que tanto amo, pero ahora de aquella mujer solo quedaba un hermoso recuerdo, un recuerdo que siempre estaría en su corazón, para ahora poder volver a amar de nuevo.

-¡Te quiero Usagi, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida mi pequeña!.-

**Departamento de Andrew.**

Eran las 2:00 de la tarde en Tokio, la cobija que antes cubría los cuerpos de los dos enamorados se encontraba en el piso, la cual había sido cambiada por una sabana café de satín. Makoto abrió lentamente los ojos al día, encandilada por la luz, pestañeo un par de veces hasta que abrió los ojos por completo y se encontró con la mirada de Andrew, su adorado Andrew, su amor de toda la vida que la miraba con ternura y sonreía al verla despertar.

-Buenos días mi amor.- Susurro Makoto al verlo sonreír, pero había notado que el torso del muchacho se encontraba desnudo, sin la camisa, dejando a la vista su bien formado cuerpo, aquellos músculos que si bien antes estaban en muy buena forma cuando adolescente, ahora estaban mucho mejor y más marcados. También pudo distinguir más claramente aquella cicatriz del lado izquierdo de su pecho e instintivamente llevo su mano acariciando aquella zona.- Veo que te desnudaste.

-Sabes que suelo dormir con poca ropa.- Respondió Andrew mientras le tomaba la mano y se la lleva a sus labios llenándola de besos.- ¿Dormiste bien mi amor?.

-Como nunca, ha sido maravilloso dormir a tu lado.- Respondió Makoto con una sonrisa.

-¡No creo que la hayas pasado tan bien!.- Creyó adivinar Andrew.- No soporto dormir con mucha ropa, creo que ya lo sabes desde antes, así que supongo que debe ser terrible dormir con un corset apretado.- Termino diciendo el hombre rubio haciendo alusión al corset del vestido de novia.

-Sí que lo es.- Respondió Makoto.- Pero durmiendo a tu lado todo es maravilloso.

Andrew se acercó lentamente al rostro de la chica y lleva una de sus manos hacia la mejilla sonrojada de ella, rozando apenas suavemente los labios de su amada con los suyos, delineándole el corto de los labios con la punta de su lengua, escuchando los pequeños gemidos que salían de la boda de ella.

-Oh Andrew.- Susurraba la chica abrazando a Andrew, acariciándole la espalda, subiendo y bajando sus manos.

-Te amo Mako, nunca lo dudes.- Murmuro el chico en la boca de ella, y después comenzó a besarla nuevamente, abriéndose paso en su boca, para saborear su dulce aliento y acariciar su lengua húmeda, logrando excitarse con cada gemido de la chica.

-Oh Andrew.- Susurro la chica apretando suavemente la cabeza de su amante para evitar que dejara de besarla.

-Me encanta saborear mi nombre en tus labios.- Respondió Andrew sin dejar de besarla mientras sus manos se movían acariciando los brazos de la chica, los cuales tomo con delicadeza llevándolos hacia arriba para inmovilizarla.

-¡Mi amor, me estorba el corset, es muy apretado!.- Susurro Makoto cuando se separaron un poco por la falta de aire mirándolo con ternura y deseo.

-Creo que podemos solucionar eso.- Respondió Andrew

Makoto se dio vuelta en la cama, acostándose boca abajo, mientras sentia como Andrew, con manos firmes pero lentamente empezaba a bajar el cierre de su vestido, besándole la espalda con delicadeza, lamiéndole en círculos la piel que iba quedando al descubierto, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a gemir extasiada de placer….

**Hola!...Finalmente un capítulo más terminado….¿Esperaban Lemon?...De seguro que si yo lo se niñas sucias pervertidas, seguro querían ver revolcón hahaha, pero no, fui mala y muy mala y dije….Esta vez no les daré lemon…Mako y Andrew pasaran la madrugada en la cama...pero durmiendo haha y solo besándose.**

**Gracias a ustedes chicas que capitulo con capitulo me dejan su review, Sailor Alluminen, MarinaQuino, mi queridísima Nickypedia, sé que esperaban que Makoto al ver a Andrew besándose con Reika se fuera llorando, pero no se fue hahaha, Mako ya está haciendo cosas inteligentes y con la cabeza. Bueno Nicky ya sabía por adelantado lo que pasaría.**

**Finalmente antes de irme, les cuento que estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic titulado "El fantasma de Lady Kendrik". Este es un fic ubicado en dos tiempos, algunas escenas se desarrollan en un pueblito de Inglaterra en 1857 y otras en la época moderna.**

**Como parejas veremos Lita/Andrew (protagonistas obvios), Rei/Darien y Mina/Diamante. Sera una historia llena de misterios, una mansión vieja al estilo victoriano donde ocurren sucesos extraños, el fantasma de una chica que vivió hace más de 100 años, la cual murió trágicamente (es Lita) quien se obsesiona de un hombre vivo que habita en la casa (Andrew). **

**Veremos también a una Rei (hermana adoptiva de Andrew y Mina), una chica de origen japonés, que percibe los sucesos raros que ocurren en la casa, tiene su tercer ojo muy desarrollado y puede ver más de lo que los demás ven. Lee el tarot, las runas, le gusta la ouija, tiene premoniciones entre otras cosas. Tiene una relación de amor/odio con Darien.**

**Mina, la pequeña hermanita, la asustadiza que llora hasta por el ruido de las moscas.**

**En fin ya fue mucho de publicidad, de verdad espero hacer un buen trabajo con el suspenso, que tengan buen día.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	25. Chapter 25 Esposa Infiel

**Esposa Infiel.**

Makoto se dio vuelta, acostándose boca abajo, mientras sentía como Andrew, con manos firmes pero lentamente empezaba a bajar el cierre de su vestido, besándole la espalda con delicadeza, lamiéndole en círculos la piel que iba quedando al descubierto, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a gemir extasiada de placer.

-Tienes una piel muy suave.- Susurro Andrew removiéndole el cabello para besar su cuello, mientras le bajaba el vestido hasta la cintura para acariciarle la espalda.

-¡Me aprieta el sostén!- Dijo Makoto jadeante y con voz seductora al sentir los besos de su amado recorriendo desde su cuello hasta su espalda.

-¿Sabes que me estas provocando?... ¿Lo haces a propósito mi amor?- Cuestiono el chico rubio mientras desabrochaba el sostén sin tirantes de la chica que tenia en la cama, bajo su cuerpo.- Te advierto que si me provocas no me detendré.

Makoto se giró sobre la cama, acostándose de espaldas, completamente desnuda de la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, con sus senos al aire, quedando ahora bocarriba, frente a su amado, sintiendo como Andrew le pasaba sus gruesas manos por sus frágiles brazos de mujer, excitándose ante la fricción de sus pezones con el torso desnudo de su amado.

-Precisamente no quiero que te detengas.- Susurro Makoto mientras le acariciaba las líneas que se formaban entre los músculos de su abdomen con la yema de su dedo índice para finalmente detenerse en el borde de su cicatriz, en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

-Pues déjame advertirte que no pienso hacerlo.- Susurro Andrew en su oído mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja, escuchando como la chica gemía al contacto de su lengua.

Andrew se separó un poco de ella para contemplarla una vez más, le gustaba ver la excitación y el deseo en la cara de su amada, llevo sus manos a la delgada cintura de la muchacha y se apodero de sus labios con un beso tierno y dulce, que pronto se fue tornando, fuerte, salvaje y lleno de deseo.

Makoto gemía, ahogaba sus gemidos en la boca de su amado, y entreabrió sus labios sintiendo como la lengua húmeda de él se deslizaba dentro de su boca, llevándola al éxtasis, a la locura, al más exquisito de los placeres.

-Mmm.- Gemía la chica al sentir a su amado mordiéndole los labios, acariciándole y succionando su legua, mientras sentía las manos de este acariciar su cintura. Ella por toda respuesta lo tomo del cabello, enredando sus dedos en el cabello rubio de el para sentir aquel beso más profundo, mientras alzaba sus caderas para sentir la dureza de su virilidad a través de su ropa. Aun conservaba puesto el vestido de novia de la cintura para abajo, y la fricción de la ropa solo aumentaba la excitación de ambos.

-Te amo Mako, te amo, eres mi mujer, solo mía.- Susurro Andrew jadeando, mirando los ojos verdes de ella, sus pupilas dilatadas, sintiendo el sudor recorrer por el cuerpo de ambos, la fricción de los pezones erectos de su amada contra su pecho lo hacían enloquecer.

Makoto sonrió de satisfacción y se irguió un poco para besarle el cuello a su amado, para mordisquearlo, quería hacerle sentir placer y no solo sentirlo ella, pero rápidamente el la volvió a recostar sobre la cama, le tomo ambas manos entre las suyas, acomodándoselas hacia arriba, entrelazando sus dedos para después comenzar a besarle el cuello y mordisqueárselo.

-¡Oh si, así!.- Gemía Makoto con los ojos cerrados, mordisqueándose el labio inferior de su boca, sintiendo como los labios de su amado dejaban un sendero de besos alrededor de su cuello y su clavícula.

Andrew ansioso por tocarla, por saborearla y recorrer cada rincón del cuerpo de su hermosa mujer, le soltó las manos sin dejar de besar y saborear su cuello, rápidamente comenzó a acariciándole la cintura, las caderas, para después acariciarle la suave piel de sus senos y retorcerle los pezones endurecidos entre sus dedos, sintiendo como ella se retorcía de placer debajo de su cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta así?.- Cuestionaba Andrew jadeando mientras le besaba el cuello y le retocia los pezones con fuerza.

-¡Si, si!.- Gemía Makoto aferrándose a la espalda de el con fuerza.

Andrew sonrió, sintiendo como su miembro cada vez más excitado, estaba ansioso por estar dentro de ella, pero primero quería verla ansiosa, llena de placer, al borde de la locura, quería saborearla, besarla, hacerla vibrar. Poso sus ojos sobre los redondos senos de la chica e instintivamente llevo sus labios a uno de los rosados pezones de la chica, saboreándolos, lamiéndolos, succionándolos con fuerza, mientras le estrujaba el otro seno con una de sus manos, escuchando los gritos y gemidos que la chica dejaba salir de su boca.

-¡Oh Andrew, mmm!.-Gemía la chica encajando sus uñas en la espalda de él, sintió entonces algo caliente sobre sus dedos, algo más que el sudor y miro que al encajarle las uñas lo había hecho sangrar. El joven no se quejaba por los rasguños, parecía que el dolor lo excitara más, pues succiono el pezón de la chica con más fuerza y llevo sus manos hacia las caderas de la chica bajándole el vestido, para después meterle los dedos entre la tela de sus panties hasta sentir la humedad de su monte de venus y comenzar a acariciarle los pliegues de su femineidad que ya se encontraba húmeda y caliente.

-¡Tócame así, así!.- Gritaba la chica jadeando, sintiendo los dedos de Andrew entre sus pliegues, deseando que profundizara.

Andrew levanto el rostro, miro sus ojos verdes entreabiertos, y su cuerpo húmedo, mientras la chica miraba la frente de su amado bañada en sudor. Después de contemplarla por unos segundos, Andrew le termino de sacar el vestido y entonces Makoto sintió las piernas de su amado enredadas con las suyas. Bajo las sabanas no se había dado cuenta que el ya estuviera sin el pantalón, hasta que sintió la piel de sus piernas contra las de él.

-¡Oh, tienes un cuerpo hermoso!.- Susurro Andrew contemplándola mientras le besaba el vientre, sin dejar de acariciarle el clítoris con su dedo pulgar.

-Solo soy una simple mortal.- Respondió jadeante Makoto ante el comentario que su amado hizo sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Oh no, ni lo digas, eres hermosa, divina como una diosa!.- Jadeante Andrew mientras le quitaba las panties para introducir uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de su amada, haciéndola gritar.

-¡Me estas torturando!...¡Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, tómame soy tuya!.- Gemía Makoto.

El hombre rubio sonrió, sabía que su amada estaba lista para él, pero también le gustaba sentir el cuerpo de su amada vibrar por dentro al contacto de sus dedos, le parecía glorioso, maravilloso, aquello era poder sentir el placer que él le estaba provocando a su amada y eso le hacía desearla más.

-¡Quiero besarte aquí!.- Le dijo Andrew.

Makoto se quedó sin respiración, cuando sintió el aliento de Andrew sobre su femineidad, pero al momento en que sintió la punta de la lengua de su amado acariciándole los pliegues de su sexo comenzó a gemir incontrolablemente, retorciéndose, mientras Andrew sentía como los muslos de la chica se mojaban cada vez más.

-¡Oh Andrew eres maravilloso!.- Gritaba ella sintiendo como su interior estallaba de placer.

El joven rubio sabía que su amada ya estaba lista, así que se incorporó para quitarse la última prenda que le cubría de la cintura para abajo, y fue entonces cuando sintió como su novia lo tiro en la cama de espaldas, mientras con sus suaves manos le apretaba su miembro, acariciándoselo, tallándoselo de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿Acaso yo no puedo tener el control nunca?- Cuestiono ella con voz seductora.-¡Déjame hacerte sentir placer amor mío!...¡Yo también quiero saborearte!.

Andrew se éxito al solo imaginarse los labios de su amada sobre su miembro y aquellos cabellos castaños acariciándole la piel, así que la tomo por la cintura y la hizo sentarse encima de él, de manera que pudiera contemplar la blanca y suave piel de su espalda., removiéndole su largo cabello castaño ondulado para poder contemplarla mejor.

Makoto se inclinó y tomo el miembro de su amado entre sus manos introduciéndolo lentamente en su boca, saboreando la humedad de la virilidad de su hombre, sintiéndose satisfecha al escuchar los roncos gemidos que salían de la garganta de Andrew, pesar de que no lo podía ver, pues estaba de espaldas. Sintió entonces como Andrew acariciaba sus muslos mientras ella le daba placer, y llevo su lengua a su femineidad, saboreándola, acariciándole los pliegues de su sexo con la punta de su lengua.

Sentir a Andrew acariciándole con la lengua su húmeda intimidad de mujer, dándole placer, mientras ella se lo retribuida, acariciando su virilidad con su lengua, la hizo sentir como si una sensación abrumadora inundara todo su ser, llevándola al borde del orgasmo. De pronto Mako sintió algo caliente en su boca, y Andrew rápidamente la tumbo de espaldas sobre la cama.

-Lo siento mi amor.- Se disculpó.

-No te disculpes, me agrada tu sabor.- Respondió Makoto tragándose aquel líquido blancuzco que termino sobre su boca y lamiéndose los labios, haciendo que el hombre rubio se excitara mas ante aquella imagen de su mujer.

No conforme con aquello, ambos amantes querían más, Andrew le abrió las piernas a la chica enredándoselas alrededor de su cintura, mientras con su miembro hacia fricción contra la intimidad húmeda de ella.

-Te amo Mako, te amo.- Le susurró al oído besándole el lóbulo de la oreja.- Esto será más que sexo.

-Lo sé. Yo también te amo.- Respondió ella.

El la abrazo y la beso apasionadamente, mientras iba entrando lentamente en la intimidad de su amada, con la desesperación y ansiedad contenida de seis años. Cierto que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le hizo el amor en la oficina, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez ambos estaban seguros del amor inquebrantable que sentían el uno por el otro, que ni los malos entendidos, ni la distancia, ni el tiempo pudieron matar.

-¡Dime que eres mía, dime que eres solo mía!.- Susurro Andrew al oído de ella entre jadeos mientras comenzaba a envestirla.

-¡Soy tuya, soy tu mujer y tu mi único hombre!.- Le respondió ella entre gemidos, sintiendo como su hombre entraba y salía dentro de ella con fuerza, llevándola a la locura.

Andrew le levanto las piernas a la chica colocándolas sobre sus hombros para sentir más profunda la penetración, moviéndose dentro de ella cada vez con más fuerza, mientras la besaba apasionadamente, acariciándole la piel de los senos, retorciéndole los pezones.

-¡Oh Drew...Oh amor mío!.- Gemía la chica bañada en sudor.

Makoto sintió entonces como su interior se estremecía y los músculos de su vientre se contraían, nublándole los sentidos, haciendo que un placer abrasador recorriera cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras su amado se derramaba dentro de ella.

Dentro de la habitación, se pudieron escuchar los gemidos y gritos de ambos al alcanzar el ansiado clímax con que culmino aquel acto de amor.

-Oh, mi dulce Mako, te amo tanto.-Susurro Andrew algunos minutos después de salir del cuerpo de ella, derramando aquel liquido blancuzco en las entrepiernas de la chica, tumbándose encima de su pecho, sintiendo el sudor de su piel contra la suya.

-Y yo a ti, más que nunca.- Respondió Makoto acariciándole el cabello.

Andrew se inclinó para besarla en los labios, y se tumbó de espaldas en la cama, atrayéndola hacia sí, haciendo que ella recostara su cabeza encima de su pecho.

-Mako, quiero estar contigo siempre, quiero que seas mi mujer, ahora y para siempre.- Le susurro mientras le tomaba el rostro entre sus manos y atraía el rostro de ella para besarla una vez más.

-Siempre he sido tuya, tuya y de nadie más.- Respondió ella.- Mi corazón y mis pensamientos solo han sido para ti.

Andrew sonrío para sí mismo. No sabía ni le interesaba saber cuántos hombres habían estado con su amada Makoto después de que él se fuera. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que el corazón y el amor de la hermosa joven siempre fueron de él y de nadie más.

Así, se quedaron por largas horas, desnudos debajo de la sabana, amándose, disfrutando de sus besos y el calor de sus cuerpos que por tanto tiempo habían reprimido y deseado ansiosamente…

**Templo Hikawa.**

La hermosa sacerdotisa de largo cabello negro, se encontraba encerrada en el cuarto de meditación, sentada frente al fuego, con los ojos cerrados y una mano sobre la otra.

-Grandes problemas se avecinan, puedo sentirlo…¡Gran Kami protégenos a todos, protege a mis amigas, a Makoto, a mi hermana!.- Pedía la sacerdotisa en sus plegarias.

De pronto se sobresaltó pues aun con los ojos cerrados pudo sentir una presencia, y escucho una voz conocida, como si fuera un susurro que el viento le llevara.

_-Rei, grandes problemas se avecinan. Por ahora aprovecha la felicidad que tienes en tus manos. Sabes a qué me refiero._

La sacerdotisa abrió rápidamente los ojos al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar, y logro mirar la imagen de Serena con un kimono blanco abrochado al revés sonriéndole, mientras a cada lado de ella había dos pequeñas flamas verdes.

-¡Serena!.- Apenas pronuncio el nombre de su difunta amiga, aquel fantasma se empezó a difuminar lentamente hasta desaparecer.- Esas flamas verdes solo pueden significar…que debemos estar alerta.

-Pero también recuerda la otra parte del mensaje.- Escucho Rei la voz de su hermana a sus espaldas.- "Aprovecha la felicidad que tienes en tus manos". Eso quiere decir que ella quiere que seas feliz hermana, acéptalo, tú también lo amas, ella ya no está aquí físicamente y quiere que tú y Darien se den una oportunidad.

Hotaru deja a su hermana sola en aquella habitación, donde había una flama encendida, y que era el lugar donde ambas oraban o meditaban. Rei se dio media vuelta, observo el fuego y después cada rincón de aquel cuarto.

-Gracias Serena, te prometo que cuidare de Usagi.- Con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Gracias por no estar molesta conmigo.

**Departamento de Andrew.**

Makoto trataba de responder a las preguntas de su tía a través del teléfono celular de Andrew, evitando no gemir o gritas por la manera en que Andrew le acariciaba la cintura, besándola en el cuello debajo de las sabanas.

-Si tía, estoy bien, no te preocupes.- Contiene la chica un gemido mordiéndose el labio inferior.- Te quiero Tía adiós.

Makoto cuelga el teléfono dejándolo a un lado, para llevar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante.

-¿No te puedes contener amor?...¿Acaso quieres que mi tía sospeche que estoy haciendo?.

-No, sabes que no puedo contenerme, lo siento preciosa.- Le respondió mientras le besaba las mejillas.

-Te amo Drew.- Respondió ella buscando su boca besándolo con pasión mientras el llevaba sus manos a la cintura de ella acariciándole su vientre plano, cuando ambos se separaron por la falta de aire el la miro a los ojos y sonrió.

-¿De qué te ríes Drew?.-

-Dirás que estoy loco…pero, cuando éramos adolescentes, cada que te hacia el amor me daba un poco de miedo embarazarte. Pero cuando pensaba en tener un hijo tuyo, mejor una niña claro, así con tu color de ojos, tan hermosa como tú me ilusionaba tanto.- Sonrió el.- Si sé que suena tonto, éramos demasiado jóvenes, así que debo pensar que tuvimos suerte de no cuidarnos en varias ocasiones y que no quedaras embarazada.

De pronto, al escuchar Makoto aquellas palabras, Andrew noto como el semblante de la chica cambio, su rostro que antes lucia lleno de felicidad y se encontraba radiante había cambiado por un rostro que reflejaba tristeza.

Makoto se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomo una de las blancas sabanas para cubrir su desnudez.

-¿Qué sucede amor?...¿No te gustaría que tuviéramos muchos hijos?.- Cuestiono Andrew pasándole los brazos por la cintura, mientras le hacia el cabello a un lado para besarle el cuello.

-Sí, claro que si.- Respondió Makoto.

-Claro, yo preferiría una linda niña con cabello castaño y ojos verdes.- Seguía hablando Andrew sin saber cómo aquellas palabras afectaban a Makoto.

La chica de ojos verdes, que escuchaba aquellas palabras, de pronto se le vino a la mente aquel hijo que nunca logro nacer, aquel que al saber que llevaba en su vientre al principio miro como un "gran problema", no solo por ser una adolescente, sino tambien por ser producto del amor que ella sentía por el que creía un patán. Sabía que no era la culpable de aquel aborto, que ella no lo había provocado, pero sentía como si haberlo deseado si quiera hubiera sido suficiente para perderlo. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos en silencio, sin poder evitarlo, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Andrew.

-¿Qué tienes mi amor?...¿Dije algo que te hiciera sentir mal?- Cuestiono Andrew haciendo que ella volteara, quedando sentada frente a él, abrazándola con fuerza mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-No es nada, creo que estoy un poco sentimental.- Mintió Makoto, lo miraba tan feliz que no quería decirle sobre el aborto que tuvo, al menos no en ese momento, ya tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar de aquel tema.- No debí casarme con Neflyte, y menos por despecho.

-¡Oh mi amor, mi dulce Mako, te adoro!.- Se tranquilizó Andrew pensando que solo sería eso.- Para mi tu eres mi mujer, mi esposa, desde hoy y para siempre Makoto Hansford.

La joven de cabello castaño, se levantó de la cama y tomo del piso su ropa interior para ponérsela, giro su rostro hacia donde se encontraba Andrew y lo beso rápidamente en los labios.

-¡Te amo, me gusta que me llames así Makoto Hansford, como tu mujer que soy!.

Después de separarse de él, se acercó a las maletas de Andrew que se encontraban en el piso y las abrió sacando de estas una camisa de manga larga en color negro cubriendo su cuerpo, dejando los botones de arriba entre abiertos.

Sonrió a Andrew de manera sexy.

-Voy a la cocina amor, te preparare algo rico de comer… y después nos bañamos, necesito ir a casa, para ver a mis tíos.- Dijo Makoto.

Andrew se levantó rápidamente de la cama vistiéndose con su pantalón que se encontraba tirando en el suelo, camino hacia donde se encontraba ella y le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos.

-Cierto, vamos a cocinar.- Le dijo mientras le besaba las mejillas.- Después vamos a tu casa para que recojas tu ropa.

Solo escuchar aquellas palabras, Makoto se quedó mirando a los ojos a su amado, mientras este le acariciaba las palmas de las manos.

-¿Recoger mi ropa?...¿Estas sugiriendo que venga a vivir contigo?

-Así es, te quiero conmigo todos los días de mi vida, dormir cada noche abrazándote y que seas lo primero que vea cuando despierte cada mañana.- Respondió el.

-¿Sugieres que vivamos en unión libre, en amasiato?- Seria la chica de ojos verdes.

-Bueno mi amor… no te ofendas, yo te amo…sabes que me gustaría casarme contigo pero primero tienes que divorciarte y…¿Qué le ves de malo a vivir juntos?.- Preocupado Andrew.- No creí que te importara tanto un papel.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero Drew, te amo, si, por supuesto que quiero vivir contigo ahora y siempre, sin necesidad de papeles ni contratos de por medio, nada importa solo tú y yo!.- Respondió Makoto abrazándolo con fuerza.

**Departamento de Neflyte.**

Neflyte se encontraba molesto discutiendo por teléfono, mientras con él se encontraban Malachite, Zoycite, Rubeus, uno de sus nuevos "empleados" y Zafiro, el mejor de sus secuaces.

-¡Estúpida, cállate lo echaste a perder todo!...¡Por supuesto que estoy molesto, ahora Mako no querrá nada conmigo y no habrá fortuna Kino ni para ti ni para mí!

El joven de larga cabellera colgó el teléfono molesto sin despedirse.

-Era la imbécil de Naru.- Dijo mientras se levantaba de su cómodo sofá.- Tratare de recuperar a la estúpida de mi esposa. Si no acepta, optare por el plan b.

-¿Cuál es el plan b?.- Cuestiono Zoycite.

-Aniquilarla.- Sonrió malicioso el hombre de larga cabellera.- Solo matándola me quedare con su fortuna. Si muere yo por ser el marido seré el dueño de la fortuna Kino y despojare de todo a los Osaka.

**Templo Hikawa.**

Darien estaciono su automóvil frente al templo donde habitaba la hermosa sacerdotisa, aquella mujer cuyo encanto le había robado el corazón, aquella que le había brindado una segunda oportunidad de amar.

-¿No iremos con tío Andrew?.- Cuestiono Usagi.- Yo me quiero despedir antes que se vaya a Estados Unidos.

Darien sonrío y acaricia el cabello de su hija.

-Tu tío me hablo y dijo que no se ira, se quedara por más tiempo en Japón pequeña.- Cariñoso Darien.

El hombre pelinegro bajo del auto con su hija en brazos, si su pequeña aceptaba de buena gana a Rei, entonces no habría más pretextos que la bella sacerdotisa pusiera.

Rei se encontraba barriendo la entrada del templo, cuando sintió un aura conocida que la hizo estremecerse, cuando volteo, se encontró con la mirada de Darien que llevaba en brazos a Usagi.

-¡Hola Rei!.- Grito la pequeña que al ser bajada de los brazos de su padre corrió al lado de Rei, la cual la recibió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hola Usagi de mi corazón, ya quería verte!.- Respondió Rei cariñosamente estrechando a la niña en sus brazos.

-Rei, vengo a pedirte que seas la novia de mi papá.- Pido la niña con inocencia en su voz.- Sabes que no quiero una madrastra mala que me pegue, tu eres buena, eres mi amiga…Por favor di que sí.- Suplica la niña.- Solo tú puedes salvarme de una madrastra.

Rei se ruborizo ante el comentario de la pequeña y le sonrío acariciándole el rubio cabello para después posar sus ojos en Darien que le sonreía.

-Usagi yo…- Sorprendida Rei que jamás espero ver esa reacción de la niña.

-Por favor… ¿Quieres que una madrastra me pegue?...Tu no tienes novio y mi papá es muy guapo…por favor di que sí.- Suplicaba la niña.

Rei iba a responder algo, cuando apareció Hotaru y se dirigió hacia la niña saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hola Usagi hermosa!...¿Quieres ir a comer helado de chocolate adentro de mi cuarto?- Hablo Hotaru.

-¡Sí!.- Feliz la pequeña niña rubia.- Pero antes quiero saber si papá y Rei serán novios…por favor Hotaru, dile que acepte.

-Claro que lo serán Usagi. Pero los adultos hablan solos esas cosas y ellos necesitan hablar.- Dijo Hotaru que al parecer convenció a la niña y camino con ella hacia el interior del templo.

Después de que Darien y Rei se quedaron a solas, ambos se miraron a los ojos, Rei esta vez lo miraba diferente, si antes trataba de rehuirle, ahora le sonreía, lo cual a el le dejo muy claro que esa noche Rei Hino aceptaría su amor.

Decidido y con paso seguro, Darien se acercó a la sacerdotisa y le tomo las manos entre las suyas llenándoselas de besos.

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta Rei Hino?.- Cuestiono el hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-¿Podrías preguntármelo?.- Contesto Rei con otra pregunta.- Te contestare lo que te imaginas.

Darien sonrió y se acercó a ella más, la tomo con una mano por la cintura y con la otra la tomo de la nuca, enredando sus dedos bajo el cabello negro de la joven sacerdotisa, acerco su rostro al de ella y atrapo sus labios con un beso tierno y apasionado.

-¿Esa es tu manera de preguntármelo?- Cuestiono la sacerdotisa jadeando cuando se separaron por la falta de aire.

-¿Esa es tu manera de darme el sí?- Respondió Darien intentando besarla de nuevo, pero la chica lo hizo detenerse poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

-Quiero escucharlo, dímelo de nuevo y te contestare.- Dijo Rei.- Antes no podrás volver a besarme.

-Si así lo quieres.- Dijo Darien.- Señorita Rei Hino…¿quisiera usted ser mi novia y en un futuro mi esposa?

Rei sonrió y en vez de contestarle lo abrazo rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y lo beso en los labios, sintiendo como él le respondía aquel beso tomándola por la cintura.

-Sí, sí quiero.- Respondió Rei cuando se separaron.- Yo Rei Hino, tuya para siempre.

-Y yo Darien Chiba prometo amarte toda mi vida.- Le respondió Darien.

Ambos estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos, besándose, abrazándose, dedicándose palabras de amor, que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien había llegado hasta que escucharon un carraspeo y unas risitas. Rei se quedó asustada y paralizada al ver ahí a dos de sus amigas.

-Amy, Mina.- Balbuceo ella asustada de que sus amigas no tomaran de bueno modo su nueva relación con Darien, en especial la rubia quien era no solo amiga de la difunta Serena, sino también su prima.

-¡Felicidades Rei, que escondido te lo tenías!.- Sonrió Amy.- Ya era hora de que tuvieras novio.

Rei sonrió a su amiga, y volteo a ver los ojos azules de MInako, temerosa de que esta se molestara y le reclamara por irrespetar la memoria de Serena.

-Mina…yo…bueno sé que Serena era tu prima…- La chica de cabello negro no sabía que decir, pero de pronto fue interrumpida por la chica rubia que se acercó a ella.

-No te preocupes Rei.- Respondió la rubia abrazándola.- Me da gusto que seas feliz, ya sabía que tú y Darien sentían algo el uno por el otro, lo descubrí el día que fuimos a buscar el vestido de novia de Mako, los vi besándose. No dije nada, quería que fueras tu quien lo dijera.

-Amiga, gracias.- Respondió la sacerdotisa.- ¡Jamás pensé que me hubieras visto!

-No eres la única que tiene su instinto bien elevado.- Alardeo Mina sobre si misma.-Sé que Serena donde quiera que este se encuentra feliz por ti.

-Gracias por entenderlo Minako.- Respondió Darien mientras abrazaba a su ahora novia.

-Disculpen que interrumpa el momento romántico.- Hablo Amy.- Pero si venimos aquí es porque no ha aparecido Mako, hace algunas horas hablamos con su tía y no han sabido de ella…¿Has sabido algo Rei?.

-A decir verdad no, nada sobre Mako, pero estoy tranquila, sé que por ahorita se encuentra bien.- Respondió Rei.- Reconozco su aura así como las de ustedes y puedo sentir cuando están en peligro. Son las 6:00 de la tarde, aún faltan algunas horas para que se acabe el día.

Mina mira asustada su reloj de manos y pega un grito.

-¡Oh Cielos, el vuelo de Andrew salía a las 5:00 y no estuve ahí para despedirme, que mala prima soy!- Alterada la rubia.

-No te preocupes por tu primo Mina.- Respondió el chico pelinegro.- Hace casi dos horas recibí una llamada de él. Siempre no se fue a Estados Unidos. Así que ya podrás imaginarte donde se encuentra tu amiga.

La rubia sonrío maliciosamente haciendo cara de perversión.

-¡Si claro, maldita Makoto, con razón ni se ha acordado de nosotras, debe estar recuperando las noches de pasión perdidas en tantos años y mi primo nada lento. Mientras las pobres de sus amigas estamos aquí al borde del suicidio por su causa!.- Exclamo con exageración la rubia ante el sonrojo de sus amigas y Darien.

**Mansión Kino.**

Habían pasado ya algunas horas, eran las 9:30 p.m. de la noche, el automóvil negro de Andrew se estaciono a las afueras de la mansión Kino observando la lujosa casa de su novia.

-¡Entremos a la mansión en el auto!.- Dijo ella, que vestía aun la camisa negra de mangas largas de Andrew y sus zapatillas blancas que había usado en la boda, llevando su cabello suelto. En la casa de Andrew no había ninguna prenda de mujer que pudiera ponerse o algo con lo que pudiera sujetarse el cabello, así que había decidido acudir así, además la camisa le cubría muy bien las marcas en el cuello que Andrew le había dejado después de aquel encuentro acalorado donde se demostraron su amor. El por su parte, vestía un pantalón oscuro y una camisa azul que Makoto le había elegido, una que le cubriera perfectamente las macas de su amor y aquellos arañazos.

-Pero, tus tíos seguro no querrán verme y…-

-Mi amor, lo se Tío Hiroki y Tía Mika te odian, ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso, por ahora quiero que vean que estoy bien y más feliz que nunca.- Dijo Makoto.

El joven rubio sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-Te amo tanto Mako, que por si soy capaz de soportarlo todo, y si tu Tío Hiroki quiere romperme la cara y matarme por lo que te hice en el pasado, bien merecido lo tengo.- Respondió el.

-No digas eso amor, los dos sufrimos mucho, los dos fuimos víctimas del destino, el pasado quedo atrás, ahora solo pensemos en nuestro futuro.-

Andrew puso de nuevo en marcha el auto, mientras Makoto bajaba el vidrio para dar la orden de que lo dejaran entrar. Todos en la mansión habían estado preocupados por Makoto, desde los tíos de ella, hasta los empleados, así que sonrieron al verla en buenas condiciones.

Después de apagar el motor del auto, la pareja de enamorados bajo de este y tomados de la mano subieron las escalinatas hasta llegar a la puerta principal, la cual tras tocar una sola vez fue abierta por la señora Mika, que al ver a su sobrina la recibió con los brazos abiertos y los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-¡Mako, mi pequeña Mako, me tuviste tan preocupada!.- Abrazo la señora a su sobrina en cuanto la vio parada en la entrada de la puerta.

-Tía, estoy bien, hace unas horas te hable, tía estoy bien no llores.- Trataba de tranquilizarla Makoto.

-¡Hiroki, Hiroki ven aquí, Makoto ha vuelto!.- Grito la señora.

Rápidamente, aquel hombre, Hiroki Osaka, tío de Makoto por ser el esposo de su tía, bajo en unos segundos las escaleras hasta llegar a su sobrina.

-Mako, nos tenías tan preocupados…¿Estas bien pequeña?.-

-Si tío, si estoy bien.- Respondió Makoto.

Andrew se encontraba parado detrás de su novia, había sido tan emotivo para los tíos de ella ver que su sobrina estaba bien, que lo habían pasado por alto, hasta que sintió la mirada llena de odio de Hiroki Osaka sobre él.

-¡Que hace este hombre aquí contigo Makoto!.- Molesto el señor Osaka.

-¡Tío, por favor!.- Hablo Makoto como suplicando.- Andrew y yo hemos vuelto, me iré a vivir con el…-

-¡Pero que estás diciendo Mako, después de que te dejo como el patán que es!.- Molesto el señor Hiroki.- ¡Ganas me quedaron de partirle la cara por jugar contigo pero ahora no se salva!...

**Templo Hikawa.**

A las afueras del templo Hikawa, esa noche cubierta de estrellas iluminada por la luz de la hermosa luna llena, se puede ver a una pareja de enamorados, un joven alto de cabello negro y una hermosa chica de largo cabello negro, ataviada con la ChIhaya típica de las miko.

-Te amo Darien, desde el primer momento en que te vi.- Susurro la sacerdotisa sintiendo las manos del joven sobre sus brazos, reflejándose en el azul de su mirada.

-Y yo a ti Rei Hino, gracias por aceptarme, por hacerme feliz, por descubrir contigo que puedo amar de nuevo.- Respondió el médico.

-Me da gusto que Usagi este feliz, temía que me rechazara, no podría soportar que se enojara conmigo, también por eso temía aceptarte.

Darien sonrió y le beso las manos nuevamente.

-Usagi te adora, ella te quiere mucho y lo tomo con madurez.- Respondió Darien.- Ella siempre tendrá a su madre, eso no va a cambiar nunca, y por tanto quiero que siga conviviendo con los Hansford y…tengo algunas fotografías aun de Serena…pensé en devolvérselas a Andrew… pero me gustaría conservarlas por mi hija… creo que ella tiene derecho a tener recuerdos de su madre…Espero no te molestes.- Titubeo Darien.

Rei sonrió y beso a su ahora novio.

-No me molesta, sé que amaste mucho a Serena y me da gusto que ella haya sido feliz.- Respondió la sacerdotisa.- Sé que siempre será un lindo recuerdo y no tiene nada de malo. Cuidare de Usagi y de los hijos que tengamos a futuro, pero jamás tratare de imponerme como madre a Usagi, ella tiene una, que aunque no está presente de forma física la ama y cuida de ella, y yo quiero que me vea como una amiga, como alguien en quien puede confiar.

-Por eso te amo Rei, eres única.- Le susurro el hombre al oído y después se acercó a ella besándola cariñosa y apasionadamente.

Hotaru iba saliendo del interior del templo con Usagi de la mano, cuando miraron a Darien y Rei besándose, ambas sonrieron.

-¡Papá y Rei son novios sí!.- Grito Usagi llena de felicidad, haciendo que la pareja de enamorados se separaran.

-Ven aquí mi princesita, ya es tarde, es hora de que vallamos a casa, mañana tienes que ir al colegio.- Dijo Darien mientras se encaminaba para tomar a su hija de la mano.

¡Si, mañana les contare a mis amiguitas que Rei es la novia de mi papi!.- Feliz la pequeña.

Solo escuchar aquel comentario de la pequeña rubia, Rei y Darien se sobresaltaron.

-Sería mejor que no lo dijeras pequeña. No por ahora.

-¿Por qué papá?- Se quejó la niña

-Pequeña.- Se acercó Rei de manera cariñosa.- Quizá a la directora no le parezca bien, son cosas de adultos.

Después de mirarse por unos segundos, Darien y Usagi se despidieron de Rei y Hotaru. La hermosa sacerdotisa de cabello largo beso en la mejilla a Usagi y a su novio, aun le daba un poco de pena besar a aquel hombre delante de la pequeña hija de él.

Tras ver el auto de su amado partir, la hermosa sacerdotisa suspira observando todo a su alrededor, aquella noche silenciosa, Hotaru ya había entrado en el interior del templo, camino unos cuantos pasos, cuando frente a ella observo el mismo fantasma que había visto en la Mansión Kino, aquella mujer de largo cabello castaño, ataviada con un kimono abrochado al revés.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano te presentarías ante mi.- Dijo Rei después de sobresaltarse al ver de nuevo a aquel Yurei…

**Hahahaha, espero no se me haya pasado la mano con el lemon, hahaha, pido disculpas si se les hizo un poco grotesco, pero no lo voy a cambiar mil disculpas.**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo, a ti mi querida Nickypedia por soportar saber los adelantos de la historia y hasta los posibles finales y aun así leer. Mil gracias Nycky por tu lindo review, en verdad Andrew y Mako ya merecían estar juntos.**

**Gracias a ti también Leonor de Eboli por tu valiosa asesoría sobre los Yurei, si no me lo hubieras dicho seguro no me hubiera quedo así. Ahora, casi se me vienen los rituales shinto que tendrá que hacer Rei, espero dar el ancho, también me diste información de eso, pero claro que narrarlo si me parecerá un poco más complejo. Sobre el final, tienes razón, este cada vez está más cerca, más ahora que Mako y Andrew ya se reconciliaron. **

**Nicky y Eboli, espero que estén sastisfechas porque al fin Rei y Darien ya son novios.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	26. Chapter 26 Amor Inquebrantable

**Amor Inquebrantable.**

La sacerdotisa de largo cabello miro a aquel Yurei, no le causo miedo, debido a su entrenamiento como Miko para ella eso era de lo más natural. Sus conocimientos y la práctica adquirida a los años le hicieron deducir rápidamente que ese era un Goryo, un yurei cuya alma se encontraba en pena por alguna razón sin poder descansar en paz.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Makoto Haruna de Kino?- Se dirigió con voz audible a aquel ser traslucido.

Aquel ser traslucido comienza a difuminarse hasta desaparecer, entonces Rei entendió que ese Yurei necesitaba ayuda y que como Miko ella tenía la obligación de ayudarle. Decidida, en vez de ir a su cuarto a dormir, camino hacia la habitación donde solía meditar, cerró la puerta con seguro, llevando consigo un espejo antiguo y unas velas dispuesta a hacer aquel ritual.

Rápidamente, sintiendo en su corazón que tras comunicarse con el espíritu de Makoto Haruna de Kino, se enteraría de muchas cosas que ayudarían a resolver los problemas que estaban por venir en poco tiempo.

Acomodo el espejo en el centro de la habitación y alrededor de este hizo un altar con velas las cuales fue encendiendo una a una. Después toma una cajita pequeña llena de arena, un tintero con tinta roja, una pluma, papel, una vara incienso y otra de bambú.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Naru Osaka en tu muerte?- Escribió Rei en un papel con tinta roja utilizando escritura Shodo para después quemarlo y esparcir las cenizas dentro de la cajita con arena. Seguido de esto, junto las palmas de sus manos teniendo entre ellas una varita de bambú que presionaba con fuerza en medio de la cajita de arena y entonces dejo que la respuesta se fuera escribiendo en la arena. No era ella quien estaba escribiendo, eso lo sabía, sus manos no estaban ejerciendo fuerza alguna, era el espíritu de Makoto Haruna de Kino quien escribía.

-Naru me mato, ella provoco mi muerte.- Fue la respuesta que se formó en la arena.

Rei se sobresaltó al ver aquella respuesta escrita sobre la arena, cierto que como Miko estaba acostumbrada a tener comunicación por medio del mismo ritual con distintos Yurei que se encontraban en pena. Pero de eso a imaginar que Naru había provocado la muerte de la madre de su amiga, era demasiado. Ellas eran unas niñas. ¿Cómo podría una niña ocasionar una muerte?

Decidida a saber más, realizo el mismo procedimiento escribiendo las preguntas sobre el papel.

-¿Por qué entraste al dojo que se estaba incendiando?- Fue la siguiente pregunta de Rei.

-Naru me hizo creer que mi hija estaba dentro y corría peligro.- Se escribió después en la arena.

-¿Makoto está en peligro?.- Fue la tercer pregunta que escribió Rei.

-Ha intentado matarla varias veces.- Se escribió de nuevo en la arena.

**Mansión Kino.**

Makoto se encontraba sentada en un sofá de la sala principal, vistiendo ahora una minifalda en línea "A" en color café, una blusa sin tirantes en forma de corset en color negro, una mascada del mismo tono que cubriera las marcas en su cuello, zapatillas altas del mismo color que la blusa, peinada con su típica coleta alta la cual lucía un listón que formaba un moño en color café. A su lado, estaba Andrew abrazándola, escuchando los reclamos de Hiroki Kino, que aun después de haber escuchado las circunstancias que llevaron a Andrew a abandonar a su sobrina 6 años atrás, aun parecía no perdonarlo.

-¿Y pretende que así como si nada le perdonemos que haya hecho sufrir a mi sobrina?...¿Haberla visto perder el apetito, llorando en cada rincón de la casa?.- Molesto aquel hombre.- Se de sobra que Makoto no es mi hija, pero la he cuidado desde pequeña y como un padre aborrece al patán que hace sufrir a su hija, yo no puedo sentir por usted menos que eso.

-Yo, lo siento, sé que me merezco todo eso y más.- Respondió Andrew sintiéndose merecedor de aquellos insultos.- ¡Pero la amo, adoro a su sobrina y le juro que no volveré…-

-¡Usted a mí no me prometa nada, déjese de palabrerías que de sobra están, quiero ver acciones, demuestre lo que está diciendo, que tampoco soportaremos que aparezca su padre, ese prepotente pisoteando a nuestra pequeña!.- Molesto el hombre

Andrew no sabía más que decir, había prometido ya una y mil veces en menos de una hora no volver a lastimar a Makoto, hacerla feliz, había suplicado perdón, parecía que la parte más difícil era el tío de su mujer. En lo que se refiere a lo comentado en referencia a su padre, nada podría decir en su defensa, cierto era que su padre siempre había desdeñado a Makoto.

-¡Pero Hiroki, querido, ya deja al muchacho!.- Dijo la piadosa señora Mika.- El también sufrió mucho, haber pasado por eso. Solo un hombre enamorado haría tal cosa. Él no quería ver sufriendo a nuestra Mako

-¡Por favor Tío!.- Suplico Makoto.

Hiroki Osaka se quedó viendo detenidamente a Andrew, en el semblante del joven pudo notar el amor sincero hacia su sobrina, solo bastaba ver como la miraba. Aun recordaba con años atrás, cuando acudía a la mansión a visitarla, se comportaba muy cariñoso con ella.

-¡Por favor Señor Hiroki!.- Suplico Andrew.- Para Makoto usted y su esposa son muy importantes, son como la imagen de sus padres. No me gustaría estar en problemas con la familia de ella, que son ustedes. Sé que quizá no merezco el amor de mi Mako, pero si se me ha presentado la oportunidad de recuperarla. Le juro que esta vez si la hare feliz, para siempre.

-Pues si mi sobrina lo perdona que remedio me queda.- Respondio de mala gana Hiroki Osaka.- ¡Pero hay de usted donde vuelva a abandonarla o hacerle sufrir, porque esta vez le juro que lo busco hasta debajo de las piedras y yo mismo lo hago pagar!.

-No se preocupe señor Osaka, nunca lo haría.- Respondió Andrew.

-Pues bienvenido seas a la familia Andrew.- Feliz la señora Mika.- Yo te comprendo, mi marido es un poco más duro, pero ya verás que con el tiempo te volverás a ganar su confianza.

-¡Para eso le faltan muchos méritos!.- Respondió el hombre haciendo que Makoto y Andrew reprimieran una carcajada.

-Bueno tío, ya es tarde, son las 11:00 de la noche.- Dijo Makoto viendo la hora en su celular.- Creo que es hora de retirarme, Kasumi y Tamahome ya subieron mis maletas al auto de Andrew.

Andrew y Makoto se levantan del sofá, caminando hacia la salida seguidos de los señores Osaka, estaban a punto de salir de la mansión cuando Hiroki los hace detenerse.

-¡Makoto, cualquier cosa me hablas y acudo a tu rescate!.- Volvió a decir una vez más Hiroki Osaka.- Y a ti Andrew, mira, más te vale que hagas feliz a mi sobrina.

-No lo dude que así será.- Respondió el joven rubio.

-¡Makoto mi pequeña!.- Exclamo Mika abrazándola.- Es tan triste que te vallas de casa. Esta mansión te la heredo tu padre, deberías ser tu quien se quede aquí a vivir con Andrew y nosotros irnos. No mereceríamos vivir aquí después de lo que Naru te ha hecho.

Makoto sonrío y miro cariñosamente a su tía.

-¡Tía, no digas eso, tu cuidaste de mi cuando quede huérfana, sino hubiera sido por ti que me acogiste seguro hubiera parado en un orfanato, esta también es tu casa, tanto tuya como mía!.- Dijo la joven pelicastaña.- Sobre Naru no sé qué decirte, es mi prima, no te diré que no tengo coraje todavía por lo que hizo, pero también entiendo que está enferma, Taiki te lo dijo. Además sino fuera por eso hoy estaría con Neflyte viviendo un matrimonio fincado en el despecho.

-¡Oh mi pequeña, te quiero tanto, tanto como a Naru!...¡Como me gustaría que ella fuera como tú!.

-¡Como me gustaría que ella fuera como tú!.- Se escuchó la voz de Naru que después de haber estado bajo el efecto de tranquilizantes durante el resto del día bajo con su pijama y algo desaliñada.- ¿Por qué mejor no dices que te hubiera gustado que Makoto fuera tu hija mamá?...¿Tan despreciable me encuentras?- Cuestiono la chica mirando con rabia a su madre y luego a su prima.

-Naru mi pequeña, por supuesto que te quiero es solo que…-

-¡Calla, no intentes arreglar lo que has dicho!.- Exclamo Naru.- Valla, pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí.- Al americano, al yanqui más querido por la familia y por mi prima, Andrew Hansford. Como que Makoto no cambia, le gusta que la usen y la desechen cuando se cansan de ella.

-¡Naru yo no estoy usando a tu prima!- Molesto Andrew.- Aunque no lo creas yo la amo y…-

-Mi amor, tranquilo, Naru está enferma, vámonos.- Dijo Makoto abriendo la puerta, pero apenas iba saliendo escucho de nuevo a su prima.

-Solo cuídate Makoto, no vaya a ser que tu querido Andrew te embarace otra vez.- Burlona Naru.- Aunque bueno una vez ya abortaste un hijo de el no veo porque no abortarías uno más.

Andrew se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquellas palabras de la prima de Makoto, las cuales recibió peor que un par de bofetadas.

-¡Calla Naru!.- Molesto el señor Hiroki.

-¿Qué has dicho Naru?.- Cuestiono Andrew.

-Pregúntale a tu querida.- Respondió Naru soltando una carcajada.

Andrew volteo a ver a Makoto, buscando la mirada de ella, la expresión en el rostro de la chica y el hecho de que evadiera su mirada lo hizo creer lo imposible.

-Makoto por favor… ¿Qué demonios significa todo eso que dijo tu prima?...Por favor dime que no es cierto.

Miro que la joven peli castaña comenzó a llorar en silencio, y se quedó sin palabras. Sentimientos encontrados y confusión invadieron la mente y el corazón de Andrew. Pena por su novia por la pérdida de aquel bebe, tristeza por enterarse hasta hoy. Remordimiento por no haber estado con ella cuando más lo necesitaba. ¿En qué momento había embarazado a Makoto?. Se preguntó.

-Te juro que yo no quería.- Respondió Makoto que no pudo seguir hablando más sintiéndose abrumada por las lágrimas.

Andrew miro de reojo como Naru que era llevada a la fuerza hacia el segundo piso de la mansión sonreía con satisfacción mirando hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Sintió ganas de agarrar a cachetadas a aquella tipa odiosa que lastimaba a la mujer que amaba, pero no lo haría. Tan solo tomo a Makoto de la mano hasta llegar al auto y abrirle la puerta para que subiera.

**Templo Hikawa.**

Rei acababa de salir del cuarto donde solía meditar después de haber hecho aquel ritual de comunicación con el que se puso en contacto con el espíritu de la madre de Makoto.

Aquellas respuestas venían haciendo que miles de ideas pasaran por su cabeza. Tendría que decírselo a Mako pero no sabía cómo abordarlo. Su amiga había crecido en una familia católica, como la mayoría de las chicas del colegio donde habían estudiado desde la niñez hasta la adolescencia. El catolicismo no acepta la idea de los fantasmas, así que no sabía cómo abordar el tema, pero sabía que tenía que ayudarla y librarla de Naru.

De pronto escucho unos ruidos entre los arboles de las afueras del templo, la voz de su hermana y una risa masculina. Había presentido desde hace meses que Hotaru estaba enamorada y ya iba siendo hora de conocer a su cuñado o al susodicho. Camino sigilosamente, hasta que la encontró besándose apasionadamente con un hombre.

-¡Hotaru!.- Sorprendida la sacerdotisa al ver que el novio de Hotaru no era un chico de su edad, sino un hombre mucho mayor. Cierto, no era un anciano, era un hombre joven, pero se notaba que ya estaba en los veintitantos.

-¡Rei!.- Asustada la adolescente de corto cabello oscuro separándose de su novio.

-¿Ella es tu hermana Hotaru?.- Cuestiono Zafiro tomando la mano de su novia.

-Si.- Balbuceo nerviosa la chica.

-¿Sabía que puedo hacer que lo encierren en la cárcel por aprovecharse de una menor de edad?.- Rabiosa Rei Hino.- ¿Qué busca de Hotaru?. Aprovecharse de su inocencia de adolescente.

Señorita Hino…por supuesto que eso no es lo que busco…-

Rei miraba a Zafiro con detenimiento como analizándolo, si bien en el aura de aquel hombre no percibía la maldad y la astucia de quien se aprovecha de la ingenuidad de una adolescente, era en esos momentos que más contenta se sentía de ser una Miko. Pero ni con todo y su aura que no reflejaba maldad para con su hermana dejaría de advertirle que se anduviera con cuidado…

**Parque Jubangai.**

Después de haber conducido por más de 20 minutos alrededor de la ciudad, Andrew estaciono el automóvil en el ya conocido parque que tantos recuerdos le trajeran, no sabía si llorar, si gritar o reclamar. ¿Pero qué reclamaría si él fue quien abandono a su novia años atrás?. Molesto, si se encontraba muy molesto, no con ella, que seguro había sufrido mucho, molesto consigo mismo, con la vida.

Durante todo el trayecto conduciendo el automóvil, hasta estacionarse en el parque, había pensado una y otra vez en lo que acababa de descubrir, había escuchado los sollozos de Makoto en el auto, pero se sentía incapaz de decirle algo, no la había volteado a ver, pero aun en sus pensamientos había oído llorar a Makoto que tampoco decía nada.

-Háblame sobre el aborto Makoto, sobre ese hijo nuestro que perdiste.- Pidió con seriedad en su voz, pero sin mirarla, y en lugar de posar sus ojos en ella, pareciera que viera el horizonte que se extendía sobre él.

Makoto al escuchar después de varios minutos la seriedad con que le hablaba Andrew sintió como se le oprimía el pecho. Pensó que seguro el estaría enojado con ella, que no le perdonaría ocultárselo, que la culparía por haber abortado, pero aun así tenía que hablar y decirlo todo, era preciso no tener más secretos.

-Cuando me cortaste y regresaste a los Estados Unidos, yo estaba muy deprimida…-Comenzó a hablar Makoto, pero un sollozo hizo que interrumpiera el relato para después continuar.-…Bueno, tu sabes que muchas veces no nos cuidábamos, y fue en la noche de graduación que quede embarazada…Tuve los síntomas, mareos, desmayos, nauseas…ausencia de menstruación y me hice una prueba…

_6 años atrás…_

_Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Andrew había regresado a Estados Unidos, y cuatro desde aquel último encuentro amoroso entre Andrew y Mako, el día del baile de graduación._

_La jovencita de ojos verdes, sentada sobre su cama, pensaba en sus ilusionadas amigas debido a su próximo ingreso a la universidad, a comenzar sus estudios para sus carreras profesionales, pero ella estaba deprimida desde que Andrew le había abandonado. No había día que no llorara, que no lo recordara, que no mirara sus fotografías y sintiera ganas de odiarlo. Recordaba con tristeza aquel primer beso, aquella primera vez que hicieron el amor en aquel departamento que su ex novio había rentado exclusivamente para ir a pasar momentos a solas con ella. No podía creer como el había dejado de amarla, aunque era más duro creer que siempre había jugado con ella y nunca la amo._

_Con manos temblorosas tomo la prueba de embarazo que se había hecho hacia unos minutos encerrada en el baño, habían pasado los segundos precisos para ver el resultado pero no quería hacerlo. Los síntomas le decían que podría estar embarazada, ausencia de menstruación, náuseas por la mañana, mareos e incluso el día anterior se había desmayado al salir del Templo Hikawa donde se había reunido con sus amigas. Amy y Mina inmediatamente habían pensado que no estaba comiendo bien debido a la tristeza, pero Rei, su amiga la pelinegra la miro de manera extraña, preocupada, pero como diciéndole algo con la mirada._

_Lentamente puso la prueba de embarazo sobre sus ojos, y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir acompañadas de sollozos al comprobar lo que temía: estaba embarazada, tenía un mes de embarazo, sabía el tiempo que tenía, pues era justo el tiempo que había hecho el amor con Andrew por última vez._

_-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- Se preguntó así misma mientras ahogaba la cara en su almohada para no ser escuchada por nadie._

_Se llevó las manos a su aun vientre plano, mirándolo, pensando en el fruto de ese falso amor. Sabía que el ser que llevaba dentro era inocente, pero no podía sentirse emocionada. En su alma solo había dolor, un inmenso dolor por el imbécil que la había abandonado, dolo que había crecido con ese nuevo problema que se le venía encima, miedo, un gran temor, no estaba preparada para ser madre, no quería tener un hijo, no sabía cómo decírselo a sus tíos. Sintió rabia, una gran rabia contra aquel que la dejo con tan gran problema y se largó de su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, dejándola sola con ese problema._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Como un obstáculo, eso era para ti nuestro hijo, un obstáculo.- Dijo Andrew mirando hacia afuera, escuchándola llorar, pero incapaz de consolarla.- Fue entonces que decidiste abortar. ¿Cierto?

-¡No!- Se defendió Mako al sentirse agredida, al sentir como si Andrew le reprochara aquello.- Bueno, en algún momento pensé en abortar. Estaba asustada, pero no lo hice.

-Dime como fue.- Pidió Andrew desesperado.

-Yo estaba triste, Rei fue a visitarme, le comente mi idea de abortar.- Comento la chica entre lágrimas.- Ella me dijo que no lo hiciera. Yo estaba nerviosa, ella me preparo un té. A los pocos segundos de sorber un poco me sentí mal, fui internada en el hospital y solo recuerdo que cuando desperté supe que había perdido a mi bebe…Los médicos dijeron que yo ingerí un abortivo pero no es verdad. Rei sería incapaz de darme un abortivo.

-Rei sería incapaz de darte un abortivo, pero tu querías hacerlo.- Dijo Andrew.- Tu misma has dicho que pensaste en abortarlo…Mako, sé que ultimadamente yo soy culpable, yo te abandone… No soy nadie para juzgar lo que…

-¿Acaso no puedes creerme?.- Grito Makoto histérica dentro del auto.- Yo pensé en abortarlo, pero jamás lo hubiera hecho, te juro que no lo aborte.- Trataba de convencerlo la joven pelicastaña entre lágrimas.- Para mí fue muy duro, no sabes que difícil era escuchar llorar a un bebe, ver ropa de recién nacido…

_6 años atrás…_

_Habían pasado tres meses desde que Makoto había tenido aquel aborto, que si bien los médicos aseguraban que ella lo había provocado. Ella sabía plenamente que no lo había hecho. Sabía que no lo habia ocasionado, pero había pensado tanto en abortarlo que se sentía culpable, creía que era un castigo por haber deseado tanto no tenerlo, por haber pensado en su bebe como "un problema" y no como su hijo._

_Las clases habían iniciado, las chicas tenían poco en la universidad, ya no estaban juntas en clases, pero procuraban reunirse los fines de semana e ir al centro comercial, de compras, a tomar un café, al cine o a bailar. Makoto no salía mucho, aún estaba afectada por lo que había vivido en los últimos meses. Primero soportar el hecho de que su novio la haya abandonado y después la pérdida de su bebe._

_Las chicas se encontraban caminando entre las tiendas del centro comercial, cuando pasaron accidentalmente por una tienda exclusiva para bebes. En el aparador se podía ver la ropita para bebes, algunos accesorios como zapatitos, biberones entre otra cosa._

_Mako se quedó viendo fijamente al aparador y dejo caer el helado que traía en la mano. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver aquella ropa, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para sus amigas._

_-Creo que es mejor ir en aquella dirección.- Dijo Mina con seriedad.- Anda Mako, nos buscamos unos vestidos hermosos y esta noche nos vamos a bailar, a buscar chicos guapos.- Trato de sonar alegre la rubia._

_-Mako…¿estás bien?.- Cuestiono Rei que sabía cómo afectaba aquello a su amiga._

_-Si chicas, vamos.- Respondió Makoto._

_La chica pelicastaña apenas había dado unos pasos, cuando se detuvo al chocar con una mujer rubia, de aspecto extranjero que iba saliendo de la tienda con una carriola donde iba dormido un bebe._

_-Lo siento señora.- Se disculpó Makoto en ingles al darse cuenta de que era extranjera._

_-No se preocupe señorita.- Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa._

_De pronto él bebe en la carriola comenzó a llorar y la mujer tomo en brazos a su hijo hablándole cariñosamente, un hermoso bebe de apenas unos meses de nacido, un varoncito, blanco con cabello rubio y ojos intensamente azules._

_-Es difícil ser madre.- Le dijo la mujer a Makoto.- Los bebes lloran mucho, necesitan mucho cuidado, pero es tan lindo tener un hijo. Pero bueno tu eres muy jovencita, aun te falta mucho por vivir._

_Makoto sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, eran muchos sentimientos encontrados, el simple hecho de escuchar el llanto de un bebe la hacía ponerse triste, pero ver a un bebe rubio, que era algo raro en Japón, fue devastador. Recordar como Rei le había comentado que en su vientre llevaba un varoncito, no le creía del todo a Rei y sus predicciones, pero entonces paso por su mente la idea de cómo hubiera sido su bebe, tal vez rubio, como su padre, como aquel niño._

_-¿Esta bien señorita?.- Le pregunto la mujer preocupada._

_-Disculpe, discúlpeme por favor.- Respondió Makoto y se alejó corriendo entre la gente, con el corazón acongojado, sintiendo una gran pena. Escucho como sus amigas se disculparon con la mujer extranjera para después salir corriendo tras ella y encontrarla sentada en una de las bancas que adornaban a las afueras de las tiendas._

_-Makoto…Tranquila.- Se sentó Amy a su lado consolándola._

_-¡Es demasiado duro!...¿Cómo habría sido mi bebe?...¿Se hubiera parecido a Andrew?.- Decía Makoto sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.- Quizá seria rubio como el._

_-No pienses en eso Makoto, no te hace bien.- Dijo Mina sentándose a su lado_

_-Cómo no voy a pensarlo si no hay día que no piense…Como seria su carita, el color de su cabello, sus ojos.- Decía Makoto mientras se imaginaba como pudiera haber sido su bebe. Las chicas ante el dolor de su amiga, no pudieron tampoco reprimir sus lágrimas. Las 4 se conocían desde la más tierna infancia, era fácil que lo que a una le afectaba le afectara también a las demás._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Andrew que había escuchado atento como Makoto había sufrido después del aborto, afrontando todo aquello que seguramente había sido tan duro para ella, se quedó sin palabras. Sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, se sentia culpable como para decirle algo. ¿Cómo decirle simplemente perdón cuando quizá si él hubiera estado con ella las cosas hubieran sido diferentes?. Pensó que quizá la joven no hubiera abortado, quizá la tristeza la llevo a perder al bebe. Si él hubiera estado a su lado, quizá no se hubiera sentido tan asustada, tan sola.

Makoto, por su parte, ante el silencio de Andrew se sintió juzgada, se imaginó que el no decirle nada era como confirmarle que estaba molesto con ella, resentido por haber si quiera pensado en abortar al bebe. Seguro no le creería aquello de que el aborto no había sido provocado, sonaba demasiado fantasioso. Se imaginó que después de saber aquello seguro Andrew la llevaría de regreso a la mansión y se olvidaría de la idea de vivir juntos.

Lentamente Makoto, aun con el incontrolable llanto y las lágrimas que no cesaban, abrió la puerta del auto y bajo de este, dispuesta a caminar y tomar un taxi en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Perdóname Andrew.- Balbuceo antes de bajar.

Andrew inmediatamente bajo del auto y corrió tras ella, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir así.

-¡Makoto espera!.- Corrió hasta llegar a su lado y detenerla, estrechándola entre sus brazos, dejando que llorara hasta sentirse mejor…

**Templo Hikawa.**

Rei miraba de un lado y otro a Zafiro, como si lo examinara para encontrarle algún defecto o algo que pudiera decir en contra de él. Pero comprobó que aquel hombre, aunque algo grande, se miraba enamorado.

-Después de todo no eres precisamente un anciano.- Dijo Rei.- Simplemente mi hermana es una adolescente y tu hace algunos años saliste de ella Quizá si Hotaru fuera más grandecita no me sorprendería tanto.

-Ya le dije señorita Rei, que no tengo malas intenciones con su hermana.- Trato de convencerla Zafiro una vez más.- Yo amo a Hotaru, aunque usted no lo crea. A pesar de las diferencias en cuanto a la edad.

-Tu aura me da seguridad.- Respondió Rei.- Te daré una oportunidad, pero a la primera que le hagas daño a mi hermana te las veras conmigo, y no te estoy amenazando. Ahora, creo que ya es noche. Mi hermana mañana tiene que ir al colegio y ella necesita dormir.

-Lo se Señorita Hino, que pase buenas noches.- Cortésmente Zafiro.- Tu también Hotaru, que pases buenas noches, mañana te veo.

Zafiro se despidió sin besar a Hotaru, le daba un poco de pena hacerlo frente a la hermana mayor de su novia. Dio media vuelta para retirarse, cuando escucho de nuevo la voz de Rei.

-Por cierto quiero saber dos cosas.- Dijo Rei.

-Dígame Señorita.

-¿Cuál es su nombre completo? Y…¿A qué se dedica?.- Lanzo las interrogantes la mayor de las Hino.

Zafiro se quedó en silencio algunos segundos, sabía que podría decir su apellido, los Chiba abundaban en Japón, era un apellido común, sobre su profesión, de eso era preferible no hablar.

-Mi nombre es Zafiro Chiba.- Respondió el hombre de cabello azulado.- Y soy estudiante de derecho.- Era preferible decir cualquier cosa antes que supiera a que se dedicaba en realidad.

-¿Eres pariente del doctor Endymion Chiba?.- Cuestiono Rei sorprendida.

-No.- Respondió rápido Zafiro.- Mis padres…ellos fallecieron hace algunos años.

Rei le sostuvo la mirada, y dedujo que mentía. Sus razones, las desconocía, mas sin embargo no le parecía un hombre que quisiera aprovecharse de Hotaru. Pudo ver su aura azulada y descubrir que dentro de él no había maldad, pero sí que era un hombre rodeado de peligro.

-Espero que no me mienta Zafiro Chiba. Que pase buenas noches.- Lo despidió Rei.

El hombre se retiró en silencio, mientras Rei jalo a su hermana del brazo conduciéndola hasta el interior del templo, hasta llegar a la recamara de la mayor, donde muchas veces solían dormir juntas.

-Es guapo tu novio Hotaru, tienes buen gusto.- Dijo Rei con buen humor.- Pero es más grandecito, no me parece mala persona, pero si lo tendré bajo vigilancia.

-Gracias Rei.- Tímidamente respondió Hotaru.

-Eso si.- Con voz enérgica ahora la mayor de las Hino.- Ten cuidado con hacer otras cositas, aun eres adolescente. Piensa con las neuronas y no con las hormonas.

-¡Rei, que cosas dices!.- Se sonrojo la adolescente.

Rei sonrió a su hermana y se acostó en la cama, no sin antes elevar una plegaria al Kami.

**Parque Jubangai.**

Andrew lloraba en silencio, aun teniendo a su amada entre sus brazos, dándose cuenta como sus sollozos iban calmándose. Le dolía verla sufrir, saber todo lo que paso por su culpa, lo que ambos debieron vivir juntos.

-Entiendo si no me crees, sé que la historia del té y que yo no lo provoque suena fantasiosa.- Dijo Makoto entre lágrimas.- Yo de verdad quería tenerlo. No hay día que no imagine como seria nuestro bebe, hoy tendría casi 6 años…¿No me crees verdad?.- Rompe en llanto Makoto de nuevo.

Andrew la tomo de la barbilla, mirándola a los ojos, viendo en ella la tristeza que con palabras expresaba.

-¡Como no creerte mi vida, sé que tu serias incapaz de hacerlo y aunque lo hubieras hecho jamás te lo reprocharía!.- Le dijo Andrew que a diferencia de ella lloraba en silencio.- Perdóname tu a mí, quizá si hubiera estado a tu lado nada de eso hubiera pasado.

-¡Andrew!.- Balbucea la chica hundiendo su cara en el pecho de él, mojándolo con sus lágrimas.- ¡Creí que después de esto me dejarías, pensé que me odiarías!. Te mire tan serio en el auto que pensé que estabas muy molesto, resentido, triste.

-Molesto si.- Respondió Andrew.- Pero jamás contigo preciosa, molesto conmigo mismo, reprochándome no haber estado a tu lado en esos momentos, mi cobardía para hablarte de mi enfermedad. Era la culpa lo que me hizo tomar esa actitud dentro del auto. Sé que decirte perdón no basta para remedir tu dolor, tu dolor que también es mío. Jamás me perdonare no haber estado contigo cuando más me necesitabas.

-¡Oh, no digas eso Drew, tu tampoco la pasaste bien, tu también me necesitabas a tu lado, tú también estabas sufriendo!.- Respondió Makoto.- ¿Aun quieres que vivamos juntos?...¿Quieres seguir conmigo?

Andrew agacho la mirada, viéndola a los ojos y le limpio las lágrimas que le quedaban en la cara con el dorso de su mano, poso sus manos sobre sus mejillas y beso su frente.

-Por supuesto que quiero Mako. No tienes ni que preguntarlo.- Le respondió.- Te amo más que a mi vida, el amor que siento por ti es inquebrantable y si me has dado la oportunidad de volver a tenerte mi lado no la desaprovechare. Te juro que llenare tus días de felicidad y compensare en lo posible tu sufrimiento. Ni Neflyte, ni Reika, ni los caprichos de mi padre, ni la maldad de Naru, nada ni nadie hará que me separe de tu lado.

-Te amo Andrew.- Sonrió ella.- ¿Vamos a casa?

-Claro que sí, aún tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

**Algunas horas después…**

Eran las 3:00 de la mañana en Tokio, la luz de la lun entraba por las cortinas entreabiertas de la ventana iluminando la habitación, además de la pequeña lámpara que se encontraba sobre el buro, iluminando aquel cuarto.

-Bueno, al fin hemos terminado de acomodar la ropa.- Dijo Makoto con cansancio, acostada en la cama sintiendo el calor de los brazos de Andrew que la estrechaban, jugando con la mascada entre sus manos, la que minutos antes trajera puesta en el cuello.

-Justo así como lo imagine.- Sonrió Andrew.- Siempre soñaba con casarme contigo y vivir a tu lado. Aun no puedo creerlo- Dijo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a una de las orejas de la chica tentando uno de sus aretes en forma de rosa.

-¿Te digo un secreto?.- Le pregunto Andrew mirándola a los ojos.

-No.- Respondió Makoto.- Se lo que me quieres decir y ya no es secreto. Siempre supe que eras tú quien me había regalado los aretes en forma de rosa y no Mina.

-¿Te lo dijo ella?- Sorprendido el hombre rubio.- Esa Mina y su boca suelta.- Dijo Andrew escuchando la risa de su amada.

-Ella no me lo dijo.- Respondió Makoto.- Yo siempre lo supe, era ilógico que me diera dos regalos en mi cumpleaños. Además tu eres la única persona que sabe que me gustan las rosas en color rosado. Bueno, no es que estuviera segura que tú me hubieras comprado los pendientes…pero al menos quería creerlo, tu siempre me regalabas rosas de ese color.

Andrew sonrió y la soltó suavemente, para después sentarse en la cama y abrir un buro. Lentamente fue sacando de este, fotografías de Makoto, en diferentes poses y lugares, fotografías que habían sido tomadas después de que el había regresado a Estados Unidos, hasta CD's que Mina grababa donde salían las 4 chicas.

-¡No lo puedo creer!.- Sorprendida Makoto.- ¿Tanto me amabas?

-Si.- Respondió Andrew.- Tanto te amaba y ahora más te amo.- Cierra los ojos.- Le ordeno.

-¿Me vas a besar?- Cuestiono Makoto con voz coquetas.

-Solo cierra los ojos.- Insistió Andrew.

-¿Me vas a desnudar?- Pregunto la chica, pero después de ver el rostro de su amado suplicante cerro los ojos.

Andrew tomo el collar, aquel hermoso collar cuyo dije era un hermoso jade verde, con pequeños diamantes y lo coloco frente al rostro de la chica que un tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Puedes abrirlos.- Ordeno.

La joven de ojos verdes, al abrir sus ojos se quedo maravilla al ver aquel collar, el hermoso collar, que si bien no era tan valioso, para ella valía todo. Su significado era muy especial.

-Yo…pensé que había desaparecido.- Sorprendida Makoto.- Pero después Reika traía puesto ese…¿O era uno igual?.

-Reika tomo lo que no le pertenece, es caprichosa. Pero no hablemos de ella.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿Puedo ponértelo?

Makoto asintió, y Andrew se acomodó detrás de ella nuevamente, removiéndole el cabello a un lado para colocarle el hermoso collar. Cuando ya lo tenía puesto, paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella besándola en el cuello.

-Andrew…tengo algo que decirte, un secreto.- Dijo ella con temor.- Sobre mi vida sexual después de ti. Después de que te fuiste, yo…-

-¡No Mako por favor!.- La interrumpió Andrew.- No quiero saber lo que paso después de mí. Sé que fueron muchos años, lo que hiciste no importa, yo solo sé que me amas y es lo único que me importa.

-No me interrumpas por favor.- Suplico ella soltándose de sus brazos y sentándose frente a el.- Yo… bueno, no es verdad que me haya acostado con varios hombres, con uno tras otro. No me acosté nunca con Neflyte.

-¡Para Mako,no quiero saber, eso es pasado!.

-Dos años después de que te fuiste tuve un novio. Era un cliente del restaurante, un alemán, platicamos un par de veces…-

-Y salieron por cinco meses.- Respondió Andrew.- Me lo dijo Mina.

-Bueno, yo siempre pensaba en ti, nunca podía olvidarte.- Con tristeza Makoto.- Tuve sexo un par de veces con él. Pero siempre pensaba en ti. Lejos de olvidarte, solo me acordaba más de ti. Siempre me sentía mal después de…bueno tu sabes. Un día lo llame Andrew, si lo llame por tu nombre y todo termino fatal, me grito, me dijo que estaba obsesionada contigo, me estrujo, me jalo de los cabellos y le di un rodillazo donde ya te imaginas.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?...¡Pero como se atrevió ese imbécil a tocar tu cabello, lo voy a matar!...¿Dime dónde puedo encontrarlo?.- Molesto Andrew al imaginarse que alguien maltratara a Makoto.

-Solo supe que regreso a Alemania.- Contesto Makoto.

-¿Te afecto terminarlo?- Cuestiono Andrew.

-Llore, pero no por él, llore porque después de haberme acostado con el comprobé que nada me haría olvidarme de ti, del recuerdo de tu amor, me sentí mal por haber estado con un hombre que no amaba.- Respondió ella.- Después de él no volví a acostarme con nadie. Jamás otro hombre toco mi cuerpo. Bueno Neflyte lo intento varias veces, pero yo siempre lo evite. Aquella vez en el auto tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por soportar sus manos tocándome, yo solo quería que te pusieras celoso.

Andrew se acercó a la joven y la tumbo en la cama, acomodándose encima de ella, apoyándose con sus codos para no dejar caer todo su peso en el cuerpo de su mujer.

-No me importa quien haya tocado tu cuerpo después de que me fui.- Susurro Andrew mirándola a los ojos.- Te amo y así yo hubiese sido el único hombre en tu vida así como si te hubieras acostado con 100 hombres yo no dejaría de amarte, porque mi amor por ti es inquebrantable y no tiene nada que ver con sexo, sé que fui el primero en tu vida y si no lo hubiera sido tampoco me importaría porque te amo por ser solamente tú, mi Makoto.

-Quisiera no haber estado nunca con Frederick.- Respondió Makoto recordando a aquel hombre alemán.- Me hubiera gustado que tu fueras el único.

-No hablemos del pasado.- Le dijo Andrew haciéndola callar.- Solo importan nuestros recuerdos juntos, nuestro presente y nuestro futuro. Tu Makoto Kino, mi amor inolvidable.- Susurro Andrew en su oído.

-¡Hazme el amor ahora!.- Pidió Makoto.- Andrew, mi amor inolvidable.

El joven rubio se acercó a ella, besando sus labios con pasión, devorándola, mientras al pasar los minutos la ropa de ambos caía desordenadamente en el piso, ambos acariciando sus cuerpos, besándose, gimiendo, mientras le daban rienda suelta a la pasión contenida por tanto tiempo, ardiendo de placer y deseo.

**Día siguiente.**

Eran las 9:00 a.m. de la mañana en Tokio, el hombre de larga cabellera se encontraba en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad que había comprado meses atrás para esconderse en caso de que algún día la policía lo buscara por sus crímenes si llegaban a descubrirlos. A su lado, Naru Osaka se encontraba de pie, mientras caminaban al amplio jardín donde se encontraba cavada una fosa.

-Este es el lugar perfecto para la rata inmunda de mi prima.- Rio Naru con maldad.- Sabes que me encantaría desfigurarle su linda cara, sacarle los ojos uno a uno, y después enterrarla viva.

-¡Tranquila Naru!.- La hizo callar Neflyte.- Primero tratare de convencerla de regresar conmigo, y si no acepta. Si se atreve a exhibirse en la calle con su estúpido yanqui, ese americano de cuarta, si se atreve a hacerme quedar como el cornudo ante la sociedad yo mismo la enterraré aquí… Claro no sin antes probar su rico cuerpecito, no por algo la aguante dos años para que se me negara todo el tiempo. Después de muerta, por derecho me quedare con su fortuna. Nadie sabra que fuimos nosotros…

**Hola mis estimados lectores!:**

**Hahaha, ¿a que no se lo esperaban verdad?... Hahaha, tantas veces que deje claro en la historia que Makoto jamás se había acostado con Neflyte, pero alto, jamás dije que no se hubiera acostado con otro.**

**Si, sé que ustedes se imaginaban que durante seis años que estuvieron separados Andrew y Makoto, la chica no hizo nada, que se negó a tener sexo con otro hombre, pero separemos las cosas, una cosa es el amor y otra la calentura. Como que seis años sin sexo después de haber iniciado la vida sexual, digo si se pueden dar casos, pero casi no y la verdad me pareció poco realista. Eso déjenlo para televisa, hahaha, la verdad odio las novelas donde la protagonista es virgen y solo se acuesta con el protagonista (digo no es que lo odie) pero digo, hay que variarle un poco no, de hecho eso es lindo, pero en la vida real no siempre es así. **

**Bueno, espero no me linchen, sé que hubieran espero algo rosa y tierno donde la protagonista dijera "Andrew, en los seis años que estuve sin ti jamás me toco otro hombre", pero no hahaha.**

**Saluditos a todos**

**NickRivers: Amiguita, gracias por tu apoyo constante y por tener que soportar saber los adelantos de la historia y aun así leer.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	27. Chapter 27 Mi esposo, mi amante y yo

**Mi esposo, mi amante y yo****.**

**Kino's Delicious.**

Eran las 3:00 p.m del medio día en Japón. Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde la boda frustrada de Makoto y Neflyte. Curiosamente, a pesar de todo ello, la hermosa pelicastaña se sentía más feliz que nunca. Al parecer todo en su vida estaba girando de maravilla. Se había reconciliado con Andrew, habia descubierto que el siempre la había amado tanto como a el, y pese a que al parecer Neflyte se negaba a darle el divorcio no se sentía preocupada en lo mas mínimo.

Vestía un traje sastre en color negro con una blusa en color turquesa debajo del saco y el logotipo del "Kino's Delicious" en el lado izquierdo de este. Se miraba mas alta que de costumbre pues calzaba unas zapatillas negras de tacón alto.

Se acerco al auto, pues era hora de ir a su departamento, al departamento de Andrew que ahora era tan suyo como de el. Le ilusionaba tanto llegar a la misma hora que el y compartir la comida a su lado. Al llegar al auto noto algo extraño, una rosa roja sobre el vidrio de su auto. Cualquier mujer en su lugar se hubiera emocionado, pero ella no lo estaba. No le emocionaba recibir rosas que no fueran de Andrew y sin duda esa no se la había regalado el. Andrew sabía perfectamente que ella amaba las rosas en color rosado.

Sintió unas fuertes manos cubriendo sus ojos y rápidamente se aparto.

-¡Neflyte!... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Molesta Makoto.

-Tratando de arreglar las cosas con mi esposa.- Respondió el hombre.

-Pues será solamente por un papel porque para mi tu no eres mi esposo ni nada de eso.- Le contesto ella.- Ya te mande los papeles del divorcio con Seiya, no se que estas esperando.

El hombre de larga cabellera castaña se hinco en el piso y tomo las manos de la joven.

-Makoto, por favor perdóname.- Suplico el.- Dame otra oportunidad, yo te amo.

La joven de ojos soltó una carcajada y lo miro con burla.

-Neflyte… ¿sabes que antes sentía cariño por ti?...Si aunque me mires así, era del tipo de cariño que se siente por un amigo. Pero el enterarme que tu sabias lo que Naru invento sobre Andrew, que te burlabas de mi a mis espaldas con mi prima hizo que la imagen que yo tenia de ti se derrumbara.- Le dijo ella.

-¿Tanto te importa ese tipo que solo te utilizo y jugo contigo?- Se burlo Neflyte en su cara, pues el no estaba al tanto de las cosas.

-Mira, Andrew me ama y yo lo amo.- Respondió ella.- Siempre lo he amado. Quizá te parezca absurdo y pienses que es tan patán como tu, pero tampoco me interesa aclararte nada sobre el y sobre mi. Lo que pienses me tiene sin cuidado. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme a casa, mi marido me espera.- Respondió ella tratando de abrir la puerta del auto, pero entonces sintió como aquel hombre la tomaba del brazo, sujetándole la nuca con fuerza para después darle un beso en los labios a la fuerza.

La joven sintió repulsión y asco al sentir los labios de aquel hombre, ansiosa por desapartarse de él le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna y un puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que el hombre se retorciera de dolor.

-¡Que sea la última vez que vuelves a tocar mi rostro perra desgracia!.- Gruño el hombre levantando su puño, estrellándolo en la mejilla de la joven haciendo que se tambaleara y callera al piso.

Makoto se quejó del dolor y al llevarse la mano a la mejilla, muy cerca de su boca sintió correr un hilo de sangre. Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la sangre y lo volteo a ver llena de rabia.

-¡Hijo de puta poco hombre, y así pretendes que vuelva contigo, Andrew no es como tú el jamás me golpearía!.- Le grito molesta mientras se levantaba del piso.- ¡Que gusto me da no haberme acostado contigo, infeliz, me das asco!.

Aquellas palabras fueron un duro golpe para la vanidad de Neflyte, molesto y lleno de rabia se acercó a la joven de ojos verdes y la tomo del brazo con fuerza, lastimándola, mirándola con el odio que había contenido por tanto tiempo. Levanto su mano dispuesto a abofetearla una vez más, pero un fuerte ruido se escuchó en el área del estacionamiento y al voltear miro un auto en color rojo estrellarse contra el suyo. El golpe no había sido demasiado fuerte como para que el auto de Neflyte quedara completamente inservible, pero si lo suficiente como para que se le cayera el foco trasero del lado izquierdo del auto y quedara con una abolladura de ese lado.

-¡Imbécil, como se le ocurre hacerle eso a mi auto!.- Gruño Neflyte mientras soltaba a Makoto para dirigirse hacia el otro auto, dispuesto a encararse con el causante del accidente.

Inmediatamente, del auto causante del daño, bajaron tres hermosas chicas, del lado del copiloto una de cabello corto azulado, del asiento trasero una rubia despampanante y del lado del volante bajo una altiva joven de largo cabello oscuro y ojos color amatista.

-¿Qué vas a hacer imbécil?- Cuestiono la peliazul.- También a nosotras vas a golpearnos.

-¿Te gusto mi expresión de cariño imbécil?- Se acercó Rei parándose a un lado de la peliazul.- ¡Y si lo vuelves a hacer, si vuelves a tocar a mi amiga veras que le hago algo peor a tu auto!.- Burlona la sacerdotisa.

-¡Malditas, perras!.- Gruño Neflyte apretando su puño.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a mis amigas infeliz!.- Se acercó Makoto a sus amigas, temerosa de que el hombre las golpeara.-

-¡Esto no se quedara asa perra!.- Neflyte miro con odio a Rei.- Ahora mismo llamare a la policía, para hacerte pagar el daño.

Las cuatro chicas sonrieron, y la rubia saco el celular de su bolsa, ofreciéndoselo a Neflyte.

-¡Vamos querido, habla a la policía!.- Se burló la rubia.- Sirve que también ponemos una denuncia por que golpeaste a una mujer…¿Te imaginas el escandalo? Seguro saldrás en primera plana querido.- Se carcajeaba la rubia.- Y lo mejor es que seguro mi primo ira a buscarte para poner así tu linda cara, abollada como tu auto.

Neflyte miro a las cuatro chicas molesto, sabiendo que no le iría muy bien si Makoto ponía una denuncia por haberla golpeado, y sin decir más, con la mirada agachada y el rostro fruncido camino hacia su auto subiéndose.

-¡Que mal educado!...¿Cómo dejas a una dama con la mano estirada?.- Seguía burlándose Mina.- Por cierto Rei, mueve tu auto para que salga la "Reina de los metrosexuales", perdón, quiero decir Neflyte.

La chica pelinegra subió a su auto, moviéndolo a un lado y enseguida miro como Neflyte salía a toda velocidad del estacionamiento del restaurante. Inmediatamente, después de estacionar su auto, la joven pelinegra bajo del auto reuniéndose con Makoto y sus amigas.

-¿Estas bien Makoto?.- Pregunto Rei, mientras observaba como Amy abría su maletín de primeros auxilios para curarle el golpe.

-¡Rei, como se te ocurrió hacer eso, el idiota de Neflyte pudo lastimarte, en que estabas pensando!.- Exclamo Makoto que aun sentía que el corazón le latía desesperadamente dentro del pecho después de todo lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás.

-La idea fue mía.- Dijo Amy.- Mire que el imbécil te golpeaba y pensé en bajarme, grite "Oh deberíamos abollarle el auto". Rei me miro y dijo "no sería mala idea" y de repente mire a Mina pegando gritos dentro del auto de la emoción.

-¡Es que eso fue emocionante, ver la cara de la "Reina de los metrosexuales" al ver su auto abollado, Kami quisiera haber traído mi cámara!.- Se reía la rubia.

-¡Es cierto Makoto, eso era lo menos que se merecía el ingrato!.- Orgullosa la pelinegra de su hazaña.

Makoto sonrió, mirando a sus amigas con cariño y después soltó una carcajada mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla, aun sintiendo el dolor es esta y en la comisura de sus labios.

-Gracias amigas, son geniales, las amo. Solo ustedes harían eso.- Se reía Makoto.- No sé qué haría sin ustedes, soy feliz de tenerlas en mi vida.

Las cuatro chicas se miraron y rieron en complicidad, siempre había sido así, habían estado juntas en las buenas y en las malas, celebrando las alegrías de una como si fueran de todas y sufriendo con la pena de la que estuviera afectada. Defendiéndose las unas a las otras desde su niñez cuando estudiaban en el Colegio "Private Girls T.A."

Tan distinta cada una, pero queriéndose como hermanas, Amy conocida como "la nerd" en el colegio, Mina como "la americana tonta", Rei como "la bruja malvada" y Makoto como "La niña salvaje y marimacho".

-Bien, pero …¿Qué hacían ustedes viniendo al restaurante?...¿Venían a buscarme?.

-Obvio desde que Rei se hizo novia de Darien y tú regresaste con tu eterno amor, nos han tenido abandonadas a mí y a Mina.- Fingió molesta la peliazul.

-¿Oh si?...Y desde que tú y Mina se hicieron novias de los Kou se la pasaban hablando de sus novios, derramando miel, frente Rei y yo.- Le recordó la pelicastaña.

De nuevo las cuatro chicas rieron juntas, ante el comentario de Makoto.

-Bueno, en realidad venimos a comer las tres juntas.- Dijo Mina.- Sabemos que es hora de que vayas a ver a tu amorcito, así que no esperábamos encontrarte todavía aquí.

-Podemos comer las cuatro, pero supongo que…Andrew te espera… ¿Cierto?- Cuestiono la peliazul.

Makoto sonrió al recordar a su amado, todo aquello le parecía un hermoso sueño del que no quería despertar, hasta hace poco creía que Andrew era un patán, que jamás le había amado, que solo había jugado con ella, y ahora, a pesar de que legalmente ella esposa de otro hombre se sentía feliz, porque aun con todo aquello, a pesar de saber que su prima la odiaba y que la había traicionado, a pesar de todo eso estaba con el amor de su vida, con el hombre que siempre había amado. Amándolo más que nunca y sabiéndose correspondida.

-A decir verdad.- Sonrió Makoto.- Le prometí a Andrew que hoy le cocinaría Takoyaki y Mochi de postre.

-De acuerdo amiga, ve. Sabemos que pasaron mucho tiempo separados por mal entendidos que quieren estar juntos. Nosotras tres comeremos por ti.- Comprensiva la pelinegra

Makoto sonrió y se despidió de sus tres amigas para después irse en su auto directamente a su nuevo hogar.

**Departamento de Andrew.**

La joven pelicastaña termino de subir las escaleras y camino hacia el departamento donde desde hace algunos días estaba viviendo con Andrew. Sonrió al escuchar dentro el televisor prendido, pues eso solo significa que el ya estaba ahí, esperándola para que le preparara esa deliciosa comida tradicional de Japón que tanto le gustaba.

Recordó el golpe que Neflyte le había dado en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios y se tocó esperando que no se le notara. Pensó que seguro Andrew lo notaria, pero ya le inventaría algo. Saco entonces las llaves para abrir la puerta, pero antes de que las introdujera por la cerradura, la puerta del departamento se abrió y miro parada frente a ella a su amado.

-Mi amor…- Andrew se quedó sin palabras cuando miro el moretón en la mejilla de la pelicastaña. Alarmado llevo sus manos hacia el rostro de la chica.- ¿Qué te sucedió amor, que es este morete?... Quien te golpeo.

Makoto se quejó al sentir la mano de Andrew sobre el morete y se apartó. No quería crear problemas entre Andrew y Neflyte, sabía que eso podría terminar en algo peor.

-Me caí…no, no me asaltaron y bueno, pues tú sabes cómo es eso.- Dijo Makoto que podía notar que él no le creía nada de lo que decía. Sus ojos verdes entonces se posaron en la mesita alargada y cuadrada que se encontraba en la sala y en esta miro dos platos, cubiertos a un lado de cada uno, dos copas y una botella de vino en el centro.

-¡Andrew mi amor, eres divino, cocinaste para mí!.- Agradeció mientras abrazaba a su amado.- ¡Oh, pero como no lo pude notar antes!... Preparaste alitas con bbq y patatas fritas…¿Cierto?.- Emocionada Makoto.- No me imaginaba esta sorpresa pensé que era yo quien iba a…-

-¡Dime quien te hizo eso Makoto!.- Pidió Andrew casi como si diera una orden. Conocía a su mujer mejor que nadie, y sabía que aquello no había sido un asalto.- Te conozco…Además traes tu bolsa contigo y llegaste en el auto, si te hubieran asaltado estarías asustada.

Makoto agacho la mirada, no quería provocar problemas entre Andrew y Neflyte.

-Me caí.- Dijo tranquilamente.- Ahora siéntate porque ya te sirvo.- Camino hacia la cocina aparentando tranquilidad.

-Fue Neflyte… ¿Cierto?...Fue ese infeliz quien te lastimo.- Rabioso Andrew.

-Bueno si, pero ya las chicas se encargaron de ponerlo en su lugar, Rei le choco el auto y…-

-¡Andrew espera!.- Corrió Makoto tras el joven rubio mirando como este salía del departamento hasta subir al elevador.

Decidida bajo por las escaleras corriendo, pero cuando llego al vestíbulo miro el auto de Andrew arrancar a toda velocidad en su auto. Enseguida ella también salió, estaba a punto de subir a su auto, cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado las llaves dentro del departamento, así que mejor tomo un taxi, el primero que vio.

**Calles de Tokio.**

Al mismo tiempo, en un automóvil Toyota Prius Hybrid 2009, un hombre de largo cabello platinado iba conduciendo, mientras a su lado iba una mujer rubia y en el asiento trasero un hombre de cabello rojizo.

-¡Estoy harto de que el imbécil de Neflyte nos trate como si fuéramos inútiles!...Nosotros que tenemos tanto tiempo y se le ocurre ponernos al mando de Zaf.- Molesto Malachite.

-Pues es guapo el desgraciado.- Respondió Zoycite.- Pero es demasiado difícil o tiene aires de grandeza demasiado elevados. Se jacta diciendo que es el mejor y tratándonos como a sus sirvientes.

-¡Pero que estoy viendo!.- Exclama Rubeus desde el asiento trasero.- Ese que esta allá …¡Es Zaf!.- Señalo el pelirrojo hacia donde se encontraba el joven.

Malachite y Zoycite voltearon y miraron al joven peliazul platicando con un hombre de edad madura, reconociendo en ese al Comandante Tanaka, un hombre que si bien sabían, diría a un escuadrón policiaco que años atrás había tenido en la mira a Neflyte.

-¡Ese maldito traidor!.- Sonrió Malachite.- Pásame tu celular Zoycite, seguro estas fotografías le gustaran mucho a Neflyte…Vamos a ver si después de esto sigue alabando al "niño bonito".

La mujer rubia dio su celular a Malachite, el cual tomo varias fotos, sintiéndose victorioso, sabía que con eso metería dudas a Neflyte sobre la eficacia de su "empleado" favorito.

**Departamento de Neflyte.**

El hombre de larga cabellera ondulada solo llegar a su departamento corrió al espejo, observando en este la fuerte hinchazón que lucía ahora en su mejilla y en su ojo derecho debido a los puñetazos que su "esposa" le había dado. Tenía que reconocerlo, Makoto no era una mujer frágil, no era la típica damisela en aprietos que espera a que un hombre llegue a rescatarla. Él también la había golpeado, sintió ganas de ahorcarla, de matarla ahí mismo, pero aquellas mujeres para rematar habían abollado su auto.

Llevo un trozo de hielo que tenía envuelto en un pedazo de tela a su mejilla.

-¡Maldita perra desgraciada, pero esto me lo va a pagar!.- Gruño frente al espejo.

No sabía que era más insoportable, si ver su rostro atractivo amoreteado que lastimaba su vanidad, el hecho de que Makoto dijera que sintiera asco de él, que mujer diría sentir asco de él, o las burlas por parte de la sociedad de tacharlo como el marido al que le habían sido infiel. Después de la fiesta nadie había sabido lo que sucedió entre él y Naru, así que ante la sociedad Makoto era la que quedaba como la adultera de la historia, y el como el marido engañado.

Escucho entonces el timbre de la puerta y de mala gana se encamino a abrir maldiciendo entre dientes, suponía que tal vez sería Naru, pero tan solo abrir la puerta sintió un fuerte golpe, un puñetazo justo en medio de la nariz que lo hizo caer al piso sintiéndose aturdido.

Neflyte se levantó con la nariz sangrante, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano.- ¡Que te pasa maldito extranjero como te atreves a tocar mi rostro!.- Rabioso el hombre de larga cabellera que enseguida se lanzó contra Andrew derribándolo al piso y golpeándolo en el rostro. Rodando los dos en el piso en una lucha ensangrentada de golpes y maldiciones en ingles que salían de la boca de Andrew e insultos en japonés que Neflyte le gritaba al rubio.

-¡Andrew!.- Grito asustada la chica pelicastaña que minutos después llego en un taxi y entro al departamento al ver la puerta abierta.- ¡Suéltense por favor!.

El hombre rubio, con un hilo de sangre corriéndole por los labios se levantó, mirando al Neflyte en el piso.- ¡Maldita rata inmunda no vuelvas a tocar a mi mujer o te mato!.- Rabioso Andrew mientras pateaba en el abdomen al pelicastaño.

-¡Escuchaste bien imbécil te mato!.- Le volvió a gritar mientras se agachaba para apuñetear de nuevo en el rostro al chico.

-¡Andrew por favor vámonos!.- Asustada Makoto.

-¡Eres un imbécil, y esa perra no es tu mujer es mi esposa y tu su amante!.- Gruño Neflyte que al ver al rubio a punto de levantarse le dio una patada en el estómago haciéndolo doblarse de dolor.

Andrew se dio cuenta como el hombre iba a aprovechar para írsele encima a golpes y lo empujo lanzándolo contra un librero que tenía enfrente, haciendo que el de larga cabellera se estrellera contra el mueble y algunas figurillas de vidrio cayeran al piso rompiéndose.

-¡Imbécil esto no te lo perdono!.- Se quejó Neflyte del dolor, que al momento de tratar de sostenerse tomo una navaja que se encontraba en el librero.- ¡Te dare en lo que mas te duele.-

Andrew pensó que su plan era atacarlo, pero se asustó cuando miro que el hombre corrió en dirección de Makoto y en un momento desesperado por proteger a su amada se lanzó encima de Neflyte haciéndolo caer y golpearse el rostro contra el vidrio de la mesa que se encontraba en medio de la sala, el cual al instante se quebró.

-¡Ahhh!.- Solto un grito de dolor Neflyte al sentir como los vidrios se encajaban en su mejilla derecha.

Andrew aprovecho el momento y le quito la navaja de la mano lanzándola hacia la calle.

-Andrew.- Asustada la chica pelicastaña.- ¿Pensabas atacarme?- Miro despues asustada al hombre que aún era su marido ante la ley.

Neflyte levanto el rostro, dejando a la vista la sangre que corría por su rostro gracias a los vidrios que se le habían encajado en una de las mejillas.

-¡Mi rostro!.- Gruño Neflyte mirándose en un pequeño espejo que tenía colgado en una pared.- ¡Largo de mi casa!

-¡Eso no es nada comparado con lo que te puede pasar si vuelves a tocarle un cabello a mi mujer!.-Amenazo Andrew, quien después tomo a Makoto de la mano y enseguida la hizo subir al auto para después desaparecer del lugar a toda prisa.

**Minutos ****después…**

Andrew manejaba por las calles de Tokio, mientras dentro del auto escuchaba los gritos y reproches de Makoto.

-¿Eres idiota Andrew?- Asustada Makoto dentro del auto mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.- ¡Como se te ocurre venir a golpear a Neflyte, me asuste horrible cuando tomo la navaja creí que iba a hacerte daño!.

Al pasar por un centro comercial, Andrew entro y apago el auto al estacionarse en el área de estacionamiento de aquel lugar.

-¡Y a ti como se te ocurre seguirme Makoto!...¡Te dije que te quedaras en casa, era yo quien tenía que poner en su lugar a ese idiota!.

-No era necesario que lo hicieras, solo provocaste más su ira.- Sollozaba Makoto que aun sentía miedo de que algo le hubiera podido pasar a su amado.- ¿Que no te he dicho más de una vez que no soy una mujer tan frágil?...Yo también se defenderme Andrew, en el colegio siempre era yo quien defendía a las chicas, siempre me defendí de los pretendientes hostigosos. Papá me enseño a pelear cuando aún vivía, él era un excelente peleador de artes marciales del estilo vale todo, no me enseño mucho, porque murió cuando era muy niña, pero algo aprendí.

El joven rubio más tranquilo se acercó a Makoto y la abrazo, acariciándole el cabello, dejando que llorara sobre su pecho.

-Te amo tanto Makoto. Pocas veces recuerdo que no eres una mujer tan frágil, discúlpame pero así es.- Le respondió Andrew.- Así te hayan apodado "niña marimacho" en el colegio, así sepas tirar puñetazos, yo siempre voy a defenderte de quien se atreva a tocarte.

-¡Oh Andrew, tuve tanto miedo cuando vi a Neflyte con esa navaja mirándote con odio!.

Andrew sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de Makoto.

-Y yo tuve miedo de que ese imbécil te lastimara "my sweethearth".

Makoto sonrió ante aquellas últimas dos palabras cariñosas con que se dirigió Andrew a ella.

-"My sweethearth".- Balbuceo ella con una sonrisa.- Así me decías cuando no sabías hablar bien japonés. Recuerdo que odiabas los idiomas, tú siempre lo decías.

-Aun los odio, solo por ti aprendí a hablar japonés, por el amor que te he tenido siempre.- Le hablo en inglés, su idioma nativo.- Recuerdas cuando me amenazabas con no volver a besarme sino aprendía.

_9 años atrás…_

_El amplio ventanal que daba al balcón de la habitación estaba abierto, el atardecer era hermoso y el clima del otoño era agradable. Sentados en el piso, frente a una pequeña mesita cuadrada que adornaba la habitación, Makoto ayudaba al joven rubio con sus tareas escolares mientras de vez en cuando se llevaba a la boca un bocado de pastel de chocolate que tenía a un lado._

_-No, no puedo con esto.- Se quejó el joven rubio en ingles.- Este idioma es muy difícil y no me interesa nunca aprenderé, se hablar inglés y con eso es suficiente._

_Makoto tenía apenas cuatro meses de novia con aquel joven extranjero, primo de una de sus mejores amigas y lo miro fingiendo molesta._

_-¡Arriba esos ánimos Andrew!.- Le hablo ella en japonés.- ¡Mi novio no se da tan fácilmente por vencida!._

_Andrew se quedó mirándola, había entendido un poco de lo que había dicho pero no lo último._

_-"Aishiteru".- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Si no hablas japonés jamás volveré a besarte.- Siguió hablando en japonés._

_El joven rubio pareció entender lo que la joven le decía y se sobresaltó._

_-¡No Mako, no me __digas eso my sweethearth!.- __Le contesto en su idioma nativo.- Yo prometer aprender mucho.- Le dijo después en un muy mal japonés._

_-Se dice, yo prometo aprender mucho.- Sonrió ella._

_Andrew se enterneció al ver la hermosa sonrisa de la pelicastaña y se acercó a ella intentando besarla, pero la chica hizo su rostro aun lado evadiendo el beso._

_-Te volveré a besar cuando te gradúes de Kudan y puedas hablar japonés de manera perfecta y fluida Drew.- Dijo ella con mirada coqueta mientras tomaba un poco de dulce de pastel y se lo embarraba en los labios a su novio._

_Andrew se lamio los labios saboreando el dulce.- ¡No me volverás a besar!.- Hablo a la jovencita en ingles mientras la acorralaba con sus brazos haciendo que esta al evadirlo terminara acostada en la alfombra del piso que adornaba la habitación._

_-¡No!.- Respondió Makoto sonriendo._

_El joven rubio tomo un poco de dulce y se lo embarro en los labios a la chica para después acercarse más ella._

_-Esperaras a que aprenda japonés para dejar que te bese mala novia.- Le siguió hablando en ingles pero con ternura en su voz._

_-¡Sí!.- Respondió ella en japonés._

_-¡No!.- Le respondió el en inglés._

_-¿No me besaras?- Cuestiono ella en ingles.- Bueno, pero embarraste pastel los labios, al menos ten la delicadeza de limpiármelos… con los tuyos._

_Andrew se acercó a la joven, miro sus ojos verdes entreabiertos, sintió su aliento dulce y cálido, se acercó a los labios de la chica y le acaricio las mejillas con delicadeza._

_-"Aishiteru".- Le susurro en voz baja.- "my sweetheart"._

_-"I love you too".- Respondió ella en inglés._

_El joven sonrió y unió sus labios a los de la jovencita, besándola, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios, sintiendo como la joven enredaba sus brazos alrededor del su cuello._

_Andrew, como todo adolescente deseoso por experimentar, se dejó llevar por el deseo y comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de la joven por debajo de la ropa, despojándola de su blusa para después posar sus manos sobre el cierre del pantalón de la chica._

_-¡Espera!.- Lo aparto Makoto suavemente para después sentarse en el piso sonrojada.- Yo soy…bueno…nadie me ha visto desnuda…- Tartamudeaba mientras con sus brazos se cubría el pecho a pesar de que aun tenia puesto el sostén._

_Andrew sonrió con ternura y tomo la blusa de la joven ofreciéndosela._

_-No te preocupes mi amor, perdóname, me deje llevar.- Le respondió apenado.- No estas desnuda…pero…es la primera vez que veo a una chica…así._

_La joven pelicastaña tomo la blusa poniéndosela de nuevo, aun sonrojada por lo que había sucedido._

_-Pensé que te molestarías conmigo.- Respondió ella.- Te amo, pero…¿podríamos esperar?._

_Andrew se acercó a la jovencita, la cual ya se había puesto la blusa y la abrazo para después besarla en la mejilla._

_-El tiempo que tú quieras "my sweethearth", no quiero presionarte.- Le respondió._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Oh si lo recuerdo, y tú eras un calenturiento ansioso.- Rio Makoto al recordar aquella anécdota, la primera vez que Andrew la había visto con el sostén puesto, recordando que para ella había sido demasiado.

-Pero te espere el tiempo que tú quisiste.- Le recordó Andrew.- Un año.

-¿Y te arrepientes?.

El hombre rubio se acercó a su amada y la beso en los labios, después de que se separaron un poco acaricio su mejilla y sus cabellos castaños, pegando su nariz con la de ella, mirándola a los ojos.

-Te hubiera esperado más tiempo si así hubieras querido, solo porque te amo, siempre te he amado.- Le dijo con ternura.-

**Mansión Kino.**

Al mismo tiempo, en la sala principal de la mansión, los señores Osaka, padres de Naru conversan con preocupación en su voz, mientras Kasumi, la empleada doméstica les sirve él te.

-Mika, tienes que aceptarlo.- Hablo con firmeza Hiroki Osaka.- Naru necesita ayuda. Es mejor que sea internada.

-Aun no puedo creer que mi hija sea peligrosa.- Lloraba la señora de ojos verdes.- Sé que no se lleva bien con Makoto, que le ha hecho cosas terribles, pero de eso a ser peligrosa es demasiado.

Al poco tiempo Kasumi vuelve a la sala seguida de tres hombres vestidos de blanco uniforme.

-Ya estamos aquí señores Osaka.- Se presentó uno de los hombres.- ¿Podemos llevarnos a la señorita?.

-Si.- Respondió el hombre con tristeza.

A los segundos, acompañada de otras de las empleadas domésticas, Naru bajo llego a la sala al ser llamada por sus padres.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- Pregunto de manera despectiva.-¡Ya la corrieron, ya se fue tía Makoto!.

-Hija, tu tía Makoto está muerta.- Respondió la señora Mika con tristeza.- Hija, tu padre y yo te queremos mucho, por ahora tu estas enferma y es necesario que te cures.

-¿Qué locura estas tratando de decir?.- Desconcertada la joven.

Los hombres de blanco se acercan a la joven y uno de ellos con amabilidad la toma del brazo.

-Vamos señorita, pronto va a estar mejor.- Le hablaba con tranquilidad.- Le aseguro que cuando este recuperada volverá a casa.

La joven de ojos verdes y corto cabello se aparta bruscamente alejándose del hombre.

-¡Esta usted loco si cree que me va a llevar a un manicomio!.- Gruño la chica.- ¡No voy a ir a ningún lado!.- Histerica mientras tomaba unas figurillas de porcelana que se encontraban sobre la mesa lanzándolas a los hombres de blanco.

Uno de los hombres trato de acercarse a ella de manera pacífica, pero la joven en una arranque de locura arranco un cuadro que colgaba de la pared lanzándoselo para defenderse.

-¡Los voy a matar a todos, los voy a quemar vivos como a la vieja estúpida!.- Gritaba mientras reia a carcajadas.

Los tres hombres con cautela se acercaron a Naru, tomándola por la fuerza a la vez que le aplicaban un sedante y rápidamente le ponían la camisa de fuerza para inmovilizarla.

-¿Es necesario llevarla así?.- Lloraba la señora Mika.

-Usted lo ha visto señora. Su hija es peligrosa.- Respondió uno de los hombres.- Inclusive es por la seguridad de ella, para evitar que se haga daño.

Los tres hombres salieron, uno de ellos llevaba en brazos a Naru, quien ahora llevaba puesta la camisa de fuerza. Mientras que el señor Hiroki retenía a su esposa que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Es por su bien Mika, es por su bien.- Dijo el señor Hiroki.

**Algunas horas despues….**

Eran alrededor de las 8:00 de la noche en Tokio, Makoto y Andrew salieron tomados de la mano del apartamento para dirigirse al elevador.

-Cenaremos en el restaurante amor.- Dijo Makoto.- Hace días que no le he prestado atención al negocio.

-Yo también he descuidado el hotel.- Respondió Andrew mientras le pasaba los brazos por alrededor de la cintura abrazándola, besándola en las mejillas.- Es como si estuviéramos de luna de miel. Solo tú y yo.

Makoto sonrió ante el comentario de Andrew, mientras sentía los besos de el en sus mejillas. Pocos minutos después el elevador se abrió y se encontraron con Reika, quien miro primero al joven rubio y luego a Makoto.

-Reika.- Balbuceo Andrew soltando a Makoto. Suponiendo que su ex novia haría un escándalo.

-Andrew.- Lo miro la joven con tristeza.- ¿Eres feliz?

El joven rubio agacho la mirada, cierto que era feliz, pero le dolía lastimar a Reika, aunque no la amaba le tenía aprecio. Sabía que tenía que ser sincero, aunque ya más de una vez lo había sido y tomo la mano de Makoto entre las suyas.

-Sabes que si.- Respondió.

-Andrew yo te amo.- Dijo ella.- Pero sé que la amas a ella, sé que siempre has pensado en ella, sé que siempre ha sido Makoto, pero fui ciega y no quise darme cuenta. Acepto que perdí, aunque bueno, en realidad no perdí nada, tu nunca fuiste mío.

-Perdón Reika.- Dijo el.-

-No te disculpes, tú siempre fuiste sincero conmigo.- Le respondió.- Makoto Kino, disculpa si te ofendí más de una vez, siempre he sentido celos de ti, pero Andrew es tuyo y siempre lo será.

Makoto se sintió apenada por aquella joven, cierto que más de una vez se habían peleado, pero esta vez sentía pena de verla así.

-Sean muy felices.- Dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.- No tengo más que hacer aquí, mañana regreso a Estados Unidos.

-Reika.- La llamo Makoto.

La joven castaña se giró para ver de nuevo a su rival, a Makoto, a aquella mujer que siempre estuvo en el corazón del hombre rubio.

-Te deseo lo mejor en la vida. Seguro pronto encontraras al hombre de tu vida.

La joven bajo por las escaleras rápidamente, mientras Andrew y Makoto subían al elevador para dirigirse al restaurante.

-Me da pena por ella.- Compadecida Makoto.

-Pero al menos lo entendió.- Dijo Andrew.- Es muy caprichosa, sé que no me amas, solo fui un capricho para ella. Estoy seguro que algún día encontrara quien la ame de verdad.

**Mansión**** Chiba.**

El hombre pelinegro abrió la puerta del auto y le ofreció la mano a la hermosa mujer de ojos color amatista para que bajara. Lucia realmente hermosa ataviada en aquel vestido color purpura ceñido a su cuerpo, con mangas largas y caídas que dejaban a la vista sus hombros, zapatillas negras y maquillaje discreto.

Darien la tomo de la mano, caminaron hasta subir las escalinatas y pararse frente a la puerta.

-Estoy nerviosa.- Dijo ella.

El hombre sonrió y le paso la mano por encima de su hombre acercando sus labios al oído de ella.

-Les encantaras mi amor, no te preocupes.- Respondió el.

El joven toco el timbre y al instante una de las empleadas domésticas abrieron la puerta.

-Buenas noches señor Darien, buenos días señorita.- Se dirigió respetuosamente la mujer vestida con uniforme negro y mandil blanco.

Después de responderle el saludo a la mujer, la pareja de enamorados camino hacia la sala, donde antes de entrar Rei vislumbro a Usagi, Setsuna, Diamante, el esposo de la hermana de Darien, y a una mujer hermosa de cabello negro y ojos azules, sentada a un lado de un atractivo hombre parecido a Darien también de edad madura.

-¡Rei!.- Corrió Usagi al lado de la sacerdotisa acabando con el silencio de la sala.

-¡Usagi hermosa!.- Sonrió la chica pelinegra agachándose para besar en las mejillas a la pequeña niña rubia y cargarla en brazos.- ¡Pero si te ves preciosa como una princesa!.

La señora Chiyo y el señor Endymion miraron enternecidos aquella escena, solo ver a la novia de Darien tan cariñosa con su nieta fue suficiente para que les agradara antes de presentarla.

-Bueno princesita, tengo que presentar a Rei con tus abuelos.- Dijo Darien a la pequeña niña rubia.- Es importante que la conozcan.

Los padres de Darien se levantaron y se acercaron a la joven.

-Mucho gusto linda, en verdad eres hermosa, más de lo que Darien ha dicho.- Amablemente la señora Chiyo.- Te llamas Rei…¿Cierto?.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla señora Chiba.- Nerviosa la sacerdotisa.-Y sí, mi nombre es Rei.

-Pero no me hables con tanta formalidad Rei, no ahora que eres la novia de mi hija. Solo llámame Chiyo, con confianza Rei.- Trataba de romper el hielo la madre de Darien.- ¿Verdad que es hermosa la novia de nuestro hijo Endymion?.

-Por supuesto.- Respondió el hombre.- Encantado de conocerla señorita Rei, y antes de que me llame señor Chiba, te pediré que me llames solo Endymion, eres la novia de mi hijo mayor y tenemos que dejar las formalidades de lado.

-Mucho gusto señor…mucho gusto Endymion.- Respondió Rei sonrojada.

-Bien a Setsuna y Diamante no te los presento, a ellos ya los conoces.- Hablo Darien.

-Eso es cierto.- Dijo Setsuna.- La conocí el día que fue a buscar el vestido de novia de su amiga

-Bien querida, ahora ya conoces a la familia Chiba, y pronto serás parte de ella, así que siéntete cómoda.- Tomo la palabra de nuevo la madre de Darien.- ¿Quieren pasar al comedor?

-¡Si!- Contenta Usagi.- Yo quiero sentarme a un lado de Rei.

-Por supuesto preciosa.- Respondió la chica pelinegra.

Darien, tomando de la mano a Rei y a Usagi camino hacia el comedor siguiendo a sus padres, a su hermana y su cuñado que iban enfrene. De pronto sintió como Rei se quedó parada casi al salir de la sala.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede mi amor?.- Cuestiono Darien a la pelinegra.

Rei observaba un cuadro en la pared, donde sentadas en una silla se encontraban Setsuna y la madre de Darien, detrás de ella, en medio de dos hombres jóvenes se encontraba el señor Endymion Chiba, uno de los muchachos al lado era Darien, pero en el otro reconoció a Zafiro Chiba.

-¿Quién es el?.- Señalo Rei al muchacho tan parecido a Darien.

-Es Zafiro mi hermano.- Respondió Darien.- Pero ahora pasemos a la cocina, será otro día que lo conozcas, casi no lo vemos, no sabemos dónde vive. Bueno vive en Tokio, pero no su dirección, pero esa es una larga historia que por ahora no te contare.

**Restaurante Kino's Delicious, algunas horas ****después...**

Era ya de media noche en Tokio, el restaurante perteneciente a la familia Kino había cerrado ya sus puertas, los autos de los comensales ya se habían retirado, quedando solo un auto negro, bajo este, sentada en el cofre se encontraba una joven de ojos verdes con el cabello sujeto en una coleta alta, rodeando con sus brazos a un hombre rubio que se encontraba parado frente a ella.

-Te amo tanto.- Susurro Makoto con los ojos cerrados rozando los labios de su amado con los suyos.

-Y yo a ti Mako, siento como si estuviera viviendo en un sueño.- Respondió el hombre acariciándole el rostro.- ¿Vamos a casa?...Tengo ganas de…

-Se lo que quieres.- Sonrió Makoto mientras sentía la mano de Andrew meterse por debajo de su falda.- Y yo también quiero.

-¿Se te antoja en el auto?- Cuestiono el joven rubio.

Makoto se puso de pie y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Andrew, mientras este la tomaba por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia el con fuerza, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Aquel momento romántico se vio interrumpido, cuando de pronto Andrew miro una luz fosforescente, como un pequeño punto rojo apuntar hacia la espalda de Makoto, a los pocos segundos escucho el sonido de un arma, un balazo y rápidamente empujo a la joven interponiéndose en la bala que iba dirigida hacia ella.

-¡Andrew!.- Histérica la pelicastaña al verlo desangrarse…

**Notas Finales: Pobrecito Andrew, ya decía yo que tanto color rosa en los capítulos terminaría por enfadar a mis lectores, así que decidí ponerle un poco más de emoción al asunto.**

**El final se acerca, no diré cuántos capítulos más, pero espérenlo que ya casi está listo, y estos últimos capítulos serán muy estresantes para Makoto, Andrew y el resto de los personajes.**

**NickRivers: Amiga, mi Nickypedia, era ovbio que Rei no podría poner abortivos en el te de Mako, Rei es super buena y es una de más mejores amigas de la protagonista, y pues la etapa de sorpresas y relevaciones aun no termina, aunque es cierto que sabes mucho de lo que sucederá.**

**Leonor de Eboli: No te preocupes por empezar hablando de Rei y Darien, de hecho lo entiendo, es algo similar cuando leo un fic donde salen Mako y Andrew de pareja hahaha, y pues qué bueno que te gusto la escena de Rei y sobre todo lo del Yurei, de verdad muchas gracias por tu ayuda con eso.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	28. Chapter 28 El camino hacia la verdad

**El camino hacia la verdad.**

La joven de ojos verdes, que se encontraba histeria y hecha un manojo de nervios se acercó a Andrew que se retorcía de dolor y apretaba los dientes evitando gritar. Apretándose la herida en el brazo con su propia mano para evitar que la sangre saliera a borbotones.

-¡Sube al auto Makoto vamos!- Le ordeno Andrew tratando de tranquilizarla.

A lo lejos, Andrew miro un automóvil rojo, un Lincoln MKS EcoBost 2010 parado frente al restaurante, y sintió un miedo recorrer sus sentidos.

-¡Tírate en el piso!.- Le ordeno a Makoto mientras la tomaba de la mano y sin darle tiempo de pensar la obligo a tirarse en el piso junto con él, ocultándose a un lado del lado del auto, para enseguida escuchar una balacera tras otra alrededor del lugar.

Finalmente se escuchó un último balazo romper los cristales del auto de Andrew, y después el silencio ensordecedor de las sirenas de varias patrullas que llegaron al lugar de los hechos.

-¡Andrew, mi amor!... ¿Porque hiciste eso?- Lloraba Makoto apretándole el lugar donde se encontraba la herida.

-Tuve miedo de que algo te pasara.- Le respondió haciendo un esfuerzo por contener el dolor.

Los policías bajaron rápidamente de la patrulla, acercándose a los afectados, tomando notas de lo ocurrido, mientras esperaban que una ambulancia pronto llegara para atender al hombre herido, que aunque no parecía estar de gravedad si necesitaba ser atendido.

-No llores mi amor.- Trataba de consolar Andrew a Makoto, cuando al llegar la ambulancia fue obligado a acostarse en la camilla por los paramédicos lo subían dentro de la ambulancia, donde Makoto subió para acompañarlo.- Todo va a estar bien.- Decía con voz debil.

Makoto observaba dentro de la ambulancia como los paramédicos atendían a Andrew, se sentía desesperada, así que saco su celular, tenía que hablar con alguien….

**Mansión Aino.**

En el amplio comedor de la mansión Aino, la hermosa rubia se encontraba sentada a la mesa, a la izquierda de su padre, y a un lado de su amado Seiya, mientras frente a ella, se encontraba su madre.

En medio de la mesa, una charola grande con muchas hamburguesas y en otra patatas fritas y en el centro, en un molde redondo cubierto con una tapadera de vidrio una deliciosa y exquisita tarta de manzana. Comida poco sofisticada, pero muy deliciosa.

-Así es yerno querido.- Se refirió Cebella, la madre de Minako, al novio de su hija.- Como ya sabrás esta es la comida típica de mi país, en realidad no tenemos mucha variedad ni platillos propios, tras años viviendo aquí en Japón me he adaptado mejor a la cocina japonesa, además es más saludable que esto. Aunque de vez en cuando pido a las empleadas que preparen hamburguesas, alitas con bbq, entre otras cosa.- Término diciendo la señora rubia tan parecida a su hija, que aunque ya dominaba el japonés aún se le notaba el acento extranjero al hablar.

-¡Pues es delicioso suegra!.- Respondió el joven pelinegro disfrutando de la comida. De pronto un rubor subió a sus mejillas cuando sintió una caricia en su pie, metiéndose entre su pantalón por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Te gusta mi amor?- Pregunto Mina mirándolo con malicia y coqueteo.

.-La hamburguesa, o claro, la hamburguesa es…deliciosa.- Respondió Seiya tratando de contener sus ansias.

-Gracias mi amor.- Respondió la rubia.

Se escuchó de pronto el timbre de la puerta, la empleada doméstica fue a abrir, y en pocos minutos se escuchó en el vestíbulo de la mansión, la inconfundible voz del Señor Andrew Hansford hablando en un correcto japonés.

-¡Hermano, Andrew!.- Se levantó Cebella de la mesa, dirigiéndose en ingles a su hermano.- No pensé que fueras a venir tan pronto, pero eres bienvenido.- Serenity, cuñada que gusto verte.

Inmediatamente el señor Aino se levantó de la mesa para ir a saludar a su cuñado así como a la esposa de este, siendo seguido por Mina que tomo de la mano a su novio, dispuesta a presentarlo a sus tíos.

-¡Tío Andrew, cuanto tiempo sin verte, ya era necesario que vinieras a Japón!.- Lo abrazo la rubia después de que su padre lo saludara.- Tía Serenity, tú estás más hermosa que nunca, más guapa cada día.

-Mina, pero que cambiada estas, te has puesto más linda en estos seis años.- La abrazo la señora de cabello rubio platinado.

-Por cierto, les presento a mi novio, Seiya Kou.

El atractivo joven, sonrió a los tíos de su novia, y los saludo con un apretón de manos a la usanza occidental.

-Mucho gusto señores, un gusto conocerlos.- Cortésmente Seiya que se dirigió en un entendible ingles a los tíos de su novia.

-El gusto es mío señor Seiya Kou.- Respondió el Señor Andrew Hansford..

-Ya Mina había platicado de ti con mi hijo.- Dijo la señora Serenity.- Así que me da gusto conocer al hombre que le ha robado el sueño a mi sobrina consentida.

-¿Quieren pasar a comer?- Ofreció el señor Aino a los recién llegados.- Un viaje desde Estados Unidos es largo, y supongo que deben estar cansados y con hambre.

-Pues, adelante.- Respondió la señora Serenity.

De nuevo la familia Aino, acompañados de los recién llegados, se dirigían al comedor, cuando el teléfono de Minako se escuchó timbrar.

-Hola Mako.- Respondió con alegría al ver que era su amiga que la llamaba.- ¡Que, espérate Makoto!... ¿Está bien Andrew?...Tranquila amiga, ahora voy para allá.

-¿Qué le sucedió a mi hijo?- Al borde de la desesperación la señora Serenity que en cuanto escucho el nombre de su hijo temió lo peor, saber en peligro a su hijo era devastador para ella, ya había perdido a su hija, y no quería perder al único que le quedaba.

-Tranquila tía, al parecer no es nada grave, bueno, fue una herida de bala en el brazo, al parecer iba dirigido a Mako, pero bueno el está bajo control.- Tratando de calmar a la joven rubia.

-¿Makoto?.- Molesto el señor Andrew.- ¿Qué tiene que ver esa mujer en todo esto?...¡No puede ser, mi hijo de nuevo involucrado con esa mujer!.- Maldiciendo el hombre por dentro.- ¿En dónde está mi hijo?...Tengo que ir a verlo.

-En el hospital Chiba.- Respondió la rubia.

-Bien, vallamos para allá.- Alterada la señora Serenity.

**Hospital Chiba.**

El joven rubio, estando consciente era trasladado al área de urgencias del hospital, mientras Makoto caminaba a su lado.

-Señorita, espere aquí no puede pasar.- Le dijo uno de los médicos.

-Pero yo…-

-Por favor señorita.- Insistió el medico.- Todo estará bien y en cuanto pueda pasar a verlo le informaremos.

Makoto miro a Andrew que se encontraba despierto, y este aunque adolorido le sonrió.

-Mi amor, haz lo que te dicen, estaré bien.- Le dijo para tranquilizarla.

La joven de cabello castaño observo como la camilla donde estaba Andrew era conducida por los médicos al área de urgencias, lugar hasta donde ella no podía entrar. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas recordando aquel terrible momento.

-¿Quién pudo haber sido capaz de querer matarme?- Se preguntó así misma, cuando de pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-¡Mako!.

-¡Amy!.- Escucho la voz de su amiga la peliazul, que vistiendo bata medica se acercó a ella.

-Estará bien amiga, no te preocupes.- Le dio un abrazo la peliazul.- Iré con él, pero no te quiero dejar aquí sola.

-Ve por favor.- Respondió la pelicastaña con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Le hablare a Rei y Mina ya viene en camino..

-SI, es lo mejor, no puedes estar aquí sola.- Respondió la peliazul.- En cuanto Andrew este mejor te lo hare saber.

La joven pelicastaña saco de su amplia bolsa, su celular en color rosado y marco el número de su amiga la pelinegra…

**Mansión Chiba.**

Los miembros de la familia Chiba, así como Rei, la novia de Darien, se encontraban sentados a la mesa después de haber comido, mientras una de las empleadas domésticas terminaba por recoger los platos para después retirarse.

-Bueno Rei, ahora que ya conoces a toda la familia, esperemos te sientas cómoda, sabes que eres bienvenida en la Mansión Chiba.- Hablo cordialmente el señor Endymion.

-Gracias señor.- Respondió Rei sonriendo.- Aunque por lo que me comenta Darien, aún me falta conocer a uno de sus hermanos…Zafiro …¿cierto?. Cuestiono la sacerdotisa, que quería saber todo y las razones por las cuales el novio de su hermana había mentido respecto a su familia.

El hombre tan parecido a Darien, carraspeo y después dio un trago de vino a su copa.

-Zafiro, ese hijo mío.- Dijo el hombre.- Para mí es como si no lo fuera, me ha decepcionado tanto y…- El hombre no pudo seguir hablando, pues se escuchó el teléfono de Rei que timbraba.

-Disculpe señor Chiba. Tengo que contestar.- Dijo Rei.

-No te preocupes Rei.- Respondió el hombre.

-Bueno.- Dijo Rei al contestar el telefono.- ¿Qué te sucede Mako?...Tranquila, voy para allá…

-¿Qué sucede mi amor?- Cuestiono Darien al ver el semblante asustado de su novia.

-Solo me dijo que está en el hospital, al parecer Andrew recibió un impacto de bala.

-¡Andrew, tengo que ir con el!.- Se levantó inmediatamente Darien de la silla.

-Mi tío.- Comenzó a llorar la pequeña niña rubia.- ¿Qué le sucedió a mi tío?.

Rei se agacho a la altura de la niña y la abrazo, acariciándole el cabello rubio.

-No llores pequeña, tu tío estará bien.- Hablo Rei cariñosamente.- Fue un accidente pero ya lo están curando en el hospital.

-¡No quiero que nada le pase, no quiero que muera como mi mamá!.- Se puso histérica la niña, que pese a todo, le tenía mucho cariño a Andrew, era el primer tío que había conocido y con quien pasaba mucho tiempo cuando estaba en Estados Unidos.

-Hija, tranquila, no llores.- Se acercó Darien a la pequeña rubia.

-Usagi, mírame.- Le pidió Rei.- Mírame por favor.

La pequeña rubia con lágrimas en los ojos miro a los ojos a Rei, mientras los padres de Darien así como su hermana y cuñado hacían preguntas.

-Tu tío está bien, yo lo se.- Dijo Rei con seguridad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.- Asustada la niña.

-Lo siento aquí.- Se llevó Rei la mano al corazón.- Si él estuviera grave yo lo sentiría aquí. Yo puedo sentir una persona está en peligro, y te aseguro que tu tío está bien, ya lo están curando en el hospital.

La pequeña rubia sonrió y abrazo a Rei cariñosamente.- Vamos al hospital a verlo.

-Pequeña, ese no es un lugar para niños, a esta hora seguro no podrás verlo.- Dijo Rei.- Además mañana tienes que ir al colegio. Te prometo que estaré ahí y te diré que tu tío está bien

-Mako, seguro Mako debe estar muy triste.

-Sí, porque lo quiere mucho, pero yo estaré con ella.- Dijo Rei.- Ten por seguro que tu tío se pondrá bien, el ama mucho a Mako y no la quiere ver triste, ni a ella ni a su sobrina consentida.

Darien y Rei se despidieron de la familia, saliendo dirigiéndose hacia la salida, pero antes de cruzar por la puerta la voz de Chiyo, la madre de Darien los hizo detenerse.

-Espera Rei.-

-Dígame señora.

-Gracias.- Sonrió la señora.- Gracias por querer tanto a mi nieta.

-No tiene nada que agradecerme señora.- Respondió Rei.- Usagi se metió en mi corazón desde el primer momento en que la vi.

**Clínica psiquiatrita Okada.**

Dos de los enfermeros caminaban a un lado del médico en turno por los pasillos de la clínica psiquiátrica, mientras este revisaba el cuadro clínico de la nueva paciente.

-Sera necesario que este constantemente bajo la camisa de fuerza, por lo que me dicen y leo en el informe esa mujer puede ser muy peligrosa.- Dijo el médico.- Entremos, le quitaremos la camisa de fuerza con cuidado, pero si se pone agresiva abra que ponérsela de nuevo.

-Yo no creo que sería conveniente tratar de quitársela.- Opino uno de los enfermeros.- Cuando tratamos de traerla sin ponérsela se puso bastante agresiva.

-Lo veremos ahora.- Respondió el medico abriendo la puerta de uno de los cuartos, pero al hacerlo se quedó estático y dejo caer el expediente al ver desnuda en el piso y bañada en sangre a una de las enfermeras, que al parecer habia sido atacada con un pedazo de vidrio…

-¡Izumi!.- Se cubrió la boca con la mano al ver a la enfermera muerta.- ¿Dónde está la interna?. No puede ser posible que se haya quitado sola la camisa de fuerza y haya huido.- Histérico el medico.- Rápido, tenemos que dar parte de esto al ministerio público.

**Departamento de Neflyte.**

El hombre de larga cabellera, que minutos atrás había llegado del hospital, tras ser atendido por los vidrios que se le incrustaron en un lado de la cara, miraba ahora frente al espejo, una profunda y muy notoria cicatriz en un lado de su rostro.

-¡Maldito extranjero, estúpido americano, pagaras muy caro lo que has hecho con mi cara!.- Grito mientras lanzaba una botella contra el espejo haciendo que se quebrara. No soportaba ver su rostro así.- Y este es solo el inicio de mi venganza, matare a tu estúpida mujer, sufrirás con lo que más te duele.

Escucho de pronto el sonido del timbre y se dirigió molesto y deseoso de venganza a abrir.

-¡Ahhh, tu cara!.- Grito Naru poniendo cara de asco.

-¡Cállate maldita!.- Rabioso Neflyte.- Esto fue obra del estúpido americano y tu prima, pero los dos van a pagar lo que le ha sucedido a mi rostro….¿Qué haces aquí y vestida de enfermera?.

La joven de corto cabello castaño abrió la puerta y rápidamente la cerro de un golpe.

-¡Tienes que ayudarme!.- Pidió alterada.- Mis padres creen que estoy loca, mandaron encerrarme en un manicomio, tuve que matar a una de las enfermeras para escapar de ese maldito lugar.

-Bien, yo te ayudare a esconderte.- Respondió Neflyte.- Pero tú tendrás que ayudarme a deshacerme de la estúpida de tu prima y su amante.

-No te preocupes querido, la venganza ya comenzó.- Soltó una carcajada la hermosa chica de mirada siniestra.

**Hospital Chiba.**

Después de esperar por dos horas en el hospital, Makoto se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera junto a Mina y Rei a su lado, consolándola, haciéndola sentir más tranquila. Minutos antes Amy había salido diciéndole que Andrew se encontraba estable y que en unas horas estaría dado de alta. Después de todo una herida de bala en el brazo no es tan grave, más en el caso de Andrew que no había perdido sangre en exceso gracias a que había sido atendido rápidamente.

Frente a ella, en las sillas se encontraban sentados los padres de Minako así como los padres de Andrew. La señora Serenity al llegar la había saludado, a excepción del padre del señor Hansford que la miraba de mala gana, como reprochándole que Andrew estuviera ahí internado.

Miro a su amiga, la hermosa medico de cabello azulado salir hacia la sala de espera, la cual la miraba con una sonrisa. Al momento, tanto los padres de Andrew como ella se acercaron a la joven médico.

-¿Cómo esta Andrew?.- Preguntaron a la vez Makoto y el padre del afectado.

-Está fuera de peligro.- Sonrió Amy.- Claro, tendrá que tener el brazo enyesado por algunos meses, pero pronto todo volverá a la normalidad. Lo bueno que no fue nada peor. Ya está dado da alta, en unos minutos saldrá y podrá regresar a casa.

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?- Cuestiono Makoto.

-¡Creo que seriamos sus padres los que tenemos derecho a verlo primero!- Se dirigió molesto el señor Hansford a la joven pelicastaña.

¡Señor Hansford, no creo que sea el lugar ni el momento de discutir eso, lo importante es que Andrew esta fuera de peligro!.- Se defendió Makoto quien también subió el tono de voz.

-¡Cállate cínica, si estas así es porque sabes que tú eres la única culpable de lo que le paso, esa bala iba dirigida a ti, no sé en qué maldito momento mi hijo se obsesiono contigo pudiendo tener a una mujer mejor a su lado!

-¡Andrew por favor, Makoto no tiene la culpa de nada!.- La señora Serenity le hablo molesta a su marido.

-¿Qué no tiene la culpa de nada?... ¡Pero si es por esta maldita mujer que Andrew no ha puesto los pies en la tierra, es por esta mujer que discutía conmigo cuando vivíamos en Japón, es por ella por quien sufrió durante su enfermedad!...¡Pero claro, ahora que ya está sano, vuelve esta mujer a metérsele de nuevo por los ojos!...

-¡No le permito que me hable así, yo amo a su hijo y si no me quiere creer no me importa, pero al menos tráteme con respeto y guarde la compostura!.- Molesta Makoto,

-¿Qué te respete?...A la mujer que abandono a mi hijo cuando estaba enfermo, a la causante de que su sufrimiento empeorara su enfermedad al grado de llevarlo al borde la muerte.- Mirándola con rabia el señor Hansford.- ¡No Makoto Kino, por supuesto que no japonesita, si tanto lo hubieras amado no te hubieras apartado de su lado, tú lo único que buscas es satisfacer tus intereses propios, porque eso es lo que eres una arribista, preferiría por nuera a Reika o a cualquier otra…-

Andrew iba saliendo del área de urgencias, con el brazo vendado, caminando por su propio pie, acompañado de Darien cuando presencio la discusión de su padre y Makoto.

-¡Papá!- Alzo la voz acercándose a donde se encontraban los demás.- ¡No te voy a permitir que le faltes al respeto a mi mujer así que te suplico que guardes la compostura!.

-¡Pero hijo!... ¿Qué clase de hombre eres?... ¿Acaso no tienes dignidad?...Como puedes perdonarla después de que te abandono cuando estabas enfermo, esa mujer solo ha estado contigo cuando le conviene, pero cuando la necesitaste no estuvo a tu lado es una…-

-¡Guárdate tus palabras padres, tú no tienes derecho a hablar ni decir nada porque no sabes absolutamente nada ni cómo ocurrieron las cosas!.- Molesto Andrew.

-Mi amor, guarda silencio.- Suplico Makoto.

-No Makoto, ya es hora de que mi padre aprenda a respetarte,.- Dijo el joven rubio.- ¡Por si no lo sabias papá, fui yo quien la corte, fui yo quien le dijo que no la amaba, yo fui quien la alejo de mí para no verla sufrir al verme empeorar cada día , y para rematar la abandone embarazada, esperando un hijo mío!...¿Te parece poco lo que paso ella por mi culpa?...¿Te parece poco que haya sufrido por mí y que haya creído que no la amaba?...Fui yo quien se alejó para no hacerla sufrir, pero lo único que hizo fue lastimarla por mi cobardía y falta de valor para decirle la verdad.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?.- Sorprendido el señor Hansford

-Lo que escuchaste padre.- Respondio Andrew de mala gana.- ¡Me largo a mi casa, si me quieres desheredar hazlo, pero te advierto que no voy a dejar a Mako, ella es mi mujer, el amor de mi vida y no volveré a separarme de ella!

El hombre rubio tomo de la mano a Makoto y miro a todos los presentes antes de salir, dejando sorprendidos a sus padres que no sabían nada sobre el hecho de que alguna vez Makoto hubiera estado embarazada, preguntándose donde estaría ahora ese hijo.

-Madre, nos vemos mañana, cuando quieras puedes ir a visitarme.- Dijo Andrew dando un beso en la mejilla a la señora peli plateada para después abandonar el lugar, caminando hacia la salida con Makoto.

-Espera Andrew.- Hablo Seiya.- ¿Quieres que te lleve a ti y a Makoto a tu casa?...Sé que el auto quedo en malas condiciones.

-Por favor.- Respondió Andrew.- Te lo agradecería mucho.

-No me gusta que discutas con tu padre por mi culpa.- Dijo la pelicastaña en voz baja mientras caminaba tomada de la mano de Andrew, siguiendo a Seiya y Mina que caminaban enfrente.

-No es tu culpa Mako.- Respondió Andrew.- Eres mi mujer, y quiero que papá aprenda a respetarte. Jamás permitiré que nadie te lastime física ni verbalmente.- Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la comisura de los labios, donde Neflyte la había golpeado.

**Templo Hikawa.**

Dentro del asiento trasero del auto azul que se encontraba estacionado a las afueras de templo, se encontraba una pareja de enamorados, profesándose el amor mutuo entre besos y caricias.

-Te amo Hotaru.- Susurro el joven de ojos color zafiro atrayendo a le hermosa Mika hacia él, besando sus mejillas, mientras enredaba su mano en el cabello de la joven.

-Y yo a ti.- Dijo Hotaru sonriéndole mientras lo veía a los ojos.

De nuevo Hotaru y Zafiro comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente dentro del auto, la joven, por su parte, con la premura pasional de la adolescencia, deseosa experimentar lo desconocido, se hinco con las piernas abiertas rodeando las piernas de su amado, mientras pasaba sus frágiles brazos alrededor del cuello de Zafiro, dejando que la lengua húmeda de él se introdujera en su boca.

-mmm oh Zaf.- Gemía la adolescente dentro del auto, sintiendo las manos de su amado alrededor de su cintura, tocándola por encima de la chihaya..- ¡Te amo, te necesito!.

Los besos de Zafiro fueron bajando hasta el cuello de la joven, llegando a su clavícula, y Hotaru, deseosa por conocer todos los placeres de la carne y avanzar un escalón más en su relación se bajó la chihaya dejando al descubierto sus hombros y después sus senos que estaban cubiertos por el sostén de encaje rojo.

Zafiro con manos diestras llevo sus manos a los hombros de la joven, besándola mientras deslizaba los tirantes del sostén a un lado, escuchando como la chica gemía de placer.

-¡Hazme tuya Zafiro, hazme el amor aquí dentro del auto!.- Pedía la chica que sentía su cuerpo sudado, Rei no llegara en mucho tiempo.

El hombre, tan solo escuchar el nombre de su cuñada, dejo de besar a la joven y la aparto a un lado, haciendo que esta se sentara en el asiento.

-¿Por qué haces esto Zafiro?... ¿No te gusto?- Desilusionada Hotaru.

-Mi amor Hotaru, por supuesto que me gustas, te amo, te deseo.- Respondió el hombre tomándola de la barbilla.- Pero aun eres joven, tienes 16 años, no quiero que hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas.

-¿Estas insinuando que soy una niña?- Molesta Hotaru.- Responde eso es lo que soy para ti.

-No amor, pero eres una adolescente y…-

-Suficiente, eso soy para ti, una maldita puberta…Tú lo has dicho y me ha quedado muy claro.- Se bajó la joven miko del automovil.

-Hotaru espera yo…-

-Nada.- Respondió Hotaru.- Te entendería si fueras virgen y estuvieras inseguro, pero no lo eres…¿o sí?.

-¡Hotaru, tengo 24 años!.-

-Perfecto, pues si no lo quieres hacer con una puberta lo entiendo, búscame cuando estés seguro de mi amor.- Respondió la joven pelinegra de mala gana para después entrar en el templo que también era su hogar.

**Un día después…**

El sol de mediodía iluminaba las calles de Tokio, el hombre rubio, recostado en la cama abrió los ojos lentamente, aun sentía el brazo adolorido. De pronto al voltear al otro lado de la cama se sobresaltó al no ver a Makoto ahí y se levantó.

-¡Mako!...¿Dónde estas Mako?.- Hablo preocupado. Después de lo que había sucedido el dia anterior andaba paranoico.

-¡Buenos días mi amor!.- Respondió la joven pelicastaña entrando en la habitación.- ¿Te duele el brazo?...¿Te lastimaste?.- Preocupada la joven de que le hablara con tanta insistencia.

Andrew sonrió al verla con aquel camisón negro de tela transparente y se acercó a ella abrazandola con el brazo que estaba sano.

-Te amo, me asuste al no verte en cama.- Respondió besándole los labios.- Te quiero, no soportaria que algo te pasara.

-¿Crees que yo no me asuste cuando te mire herido?...Fue horrible.- Dijo Makoto sintiendo que el corazón se le acongojaba al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior.- Por cierto, tu padre ha estado marcando a tu celular, pero te vi dormido y no quise despertarte.

-Bueno, no importa, más tarde o cualquier día hablare con el.- Dijo tranquilamente Andrew.- Ahorita lo que menos me preocupa es lo que el piense. Makoto...quiero que nos larguemos muy lejos de aquí, lejos de Neflyte, después de ver como quiso atacarte con esa navaja, me queda claro que solo a ese loco se le pudo ocurrir querer matarte… ¿Quieres que vallamos a vivir a Estados Unidos?. Lejos de todos y de todo. Vámonos cualquier día de estos, arregla lo que tengas que arreglar y vámonos, no quiero estar más aquí.- Propuso Andrew.

Makoto trago saliva al escuchar aquellas propuesta, era feliz con Andrew, pero no estaba preparada para irse así de un día para otro como si nada. Dejar a su familia de lado, a sus tíos que la estaban pasando mal con la enfermedad de Naru, el restaurante que era la herencia de sus padres. Subirse a un avión, que la sola idea de pensarlo le daba pánico.

-¿Qué hare yo en Estados Unidos?- Pregunto Makoto.- ¿Quieres que deje a mis tíos así como si nada?.

-Mi amor, serás mi esposa, me casare contigo.- Dijo Andrew.- Si quieres hacer algo, tener un restaurante, puedes poner uno y sumarlo a tu cadena o abrir un nuevo… ¿No quieres compartir tu vida conmigo, que vivamos juntos y tengamos hijos?.

Makoto sonrió y se acercó a el besándolo en los labios, dejando que el la abrazara.

-Te amo Andrew, por supuesto que quiero.- Respondió ella.- Yo también tengo miedo, tengo miedo que Neflyte vaya a hacer algo por lo que le pasó en la cara. Pero bueno él se lo busco. Solo dame una semana a lo mucho dos para arreglar unos trámites y nos vamos, yo también quiero que estés lejos de aquí, temo que alguien vuelva a atacarte.

Se escuchó de pronto el celular de Makoto que timbro y la joven castaña lo contesto al momento.

-Tía… ¿Qué estás diciendo?...- Eso no es posible, Naru como Naru va a escaparse y matar a una enfermera….- Tía, iré lo más pronto posible para allá.

Makoto colgó el teléfono y se llevó la mano a la frente, los problemas parecían no tener fin.

-¿Qué sucede mi amor?.- Pregunto Andrew.

-Naru se escapó de la clínica psiquiatrita, pero antes mato a una enfermera.- Respondió con tristeza dejándose caer en la cama.- Mis tíos están devastados.

-¿Qué?...Naru una asesina.- Sorprendido Andrew.- Sé que no te ha tratado bien, que no ha sido buena prima, pero jamás le creí capaz de… lo siento mi amor.- Se sento a un lado de ella abrazandola..

De nuevo el sonido del teléfono celular de la joven se escuchó timbrar y esta rápidamente lo levanto al ver que era Rei quien la llamaba.

-Hola Rei.

_-Hola amiga… ¿Cómo amaneció Andrew?-_

-Él está bien. Digo, tendrá que tener el brazo vendado algunos meses, pero lo importante es que está bien y no quedo ninguna secuela.

-Makoto… ¿Podríamos vernos esta noche?...Tengo algo importante de que hablar contigo. A solas, me parecería mejor que Andrew no estuviera presente.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Makoto.- Adiós, ahí nos veremos.

-¿Vamos a ir a casa de Rei?.- Pregunto Andrew después de que Makoto terminara su llamada.

-Voy a ir a la casa de Rei.- Corrigió Makoto.- No te enojes Drew, quiere que nos vemos a solas.

-Entiendo que quieran platicar cosas de chicas.- Dijo el.- Pero no permitiré que vallas, sola, no me separare de ti ni a sol ni a sombra mientras estemos aquí en Japón.

-Andrew mi amor.- Lo beso Makoto.- Sé que Neflyte se puso histérico, pero nunca antes lo había visto así. No creo que sea capaz de querer matarme. Quizá fue algun loco que queria….-

-¿Asaltarnos?... Por supuesto que no Mako, si quisieran asaltarnos lo hubieran hecho, solo dispararon, y tú eras su objetivo.- Dijo Andrew.- Así te molestes, así Rei explote de coraje en pedacitos no me separare de ti, porque sé que cuando se enoja no hay quien la aguante, iré contigo, si quiere hablar a solas se encierran en su cuarto, pero yo te esperare afuera del templo.

Makoto sonrió y se sentó en las piernas de su amado pasándole sus brazos por el cuello, enredando sus dedos en el cabello rubio de él.

-¿Por qué me amas tanto Drew?.- Susurro ella a su oído.

-No lo sé, no tengo la respuesta. Solo sé que es algo que no puedo controlar.- Respondió el.- Pero, si tuviera que decir algo, diría que por ser tan linda, tierna, cariñosa, dulce, romántica, buena cocinera, la mejor mujer del mundo, en fin nunca acabaría amor. Eres perfecta.

**Agencia de Automóviles Sanjoi.**

El hombre de larga cabellera castaña se encontraba en su oficina, sentado frente a su escritorio, sintiendo como Malachite, Zoycite y Rubeus lo miraban debido a la cicatriz.

Entre sus manos tenia las fotos que el día anterior le habían tomado a Zaf a escondidas y las miraba una a una.

-Así que puede ser que Zaf sea un traidor.- Rabioso mientras miraba las fotos.- Si es así lo va a pagar muy caro.

-Eso no es todo señor.- Hablo Rubeus.- Hemos estado investigando a la familia de él. Su nombre real es Zafiro Chiba. Estas son fotos y datos de su familia.

Neflyte soltó una carcajada al ver las fotografías de los miembros de la familia Chiba.

-Con que es hijo del prominente medico Endymion Chiba.- Sonrio Neflyte.- Valla, y su hermanita no está nada mal… ¿Setsuna dices que se llama?

-Así es. Setsuna Chiba de Black.- Respondió Rubeus.- Al parecer está casada.

-Bien, esto no prueba que él sea un infiltrado.- Dijo Neflyte.- Pero si lo es, si nos traiciona, si ha estado tomándome el pelo y jugando al policía atrapando ladrones lo va a pagar muy caro. Hazlo llamar Malachite…empezaremos por ponerlo a prueba. Ustedes harán como que no saben nada, aquí no ha sucedido nada.- Termino diciendo Neflyte guardando las fotografías en su escritorio.

A los pocos segundos Malachite volvió con Zafiro, quien entro en la oficina sin sospechar lo que antes se había hablado.

-Dígame Señor Sanjoi…¿Para qué me buscaba?.- Hablo Zafiro.

-Zaf, Zaf, el mejor de mis "empleados".- Soltó una carcajada Neflyte mientras con sus dedos hacia las comillas.- Tengo una misión para ti.

-Usted dirá.- Dijo Zafiro.

-Tenemos que eliminar a alguien. Como sabrás Malachite, ZOycite y Rubeus son unos inútiles.- Dijo Neflyte.- Así que tú serás el indicado para aniquilar a cierta persona que estorba en nuestros planes.

-¿Puedo saber quién es?- Cuestiono Zafiro tratando de aparentar que no sentía nervios.

-Esa es una sorpresa, que muy pronto sabrás.- Sonrió Neflyte.- Ya has matado antes, no creo que te importe saber el nombre de tu siguiente víctima.

**Algunas horas después…**

La hermosa sacerdotisa se encontraba sentada en las escalinatas del templo con Darien a su lado, quien no se cansaba de besarla y abrazarla en aquella noche llena de estrellas, en la cual la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor.

-¿Entonces tendré que irme cuando llegue Mako?.- Cuestiono Darien besándola.- No quiero dejarte tan pronto.

-Presiento que vendrá con Andrew.- Dijo la pelinegra.- Si es así puedes quedarte aquí afuera con él. Yo y ella tenemos cosas de que hablar, sin hombre de por medio.

-¿De verdad?- Cuestiono Darien sonriendo.- Entiendo son cosas de mujeres.

-Algo así.- Respondió Rei que no queria darle muchas explicaciones al médico, primero tenía que hacérselo saber a Makoto y después ver que quería hacer ella..

Algunos minutos después, la hermosa sacerdotisa miro a su amiga llegar al templo, acompañada de Andrew quien la tomaba de la mano.

-Rei, ya estoy aquí.- Aviso Makoto.

-Buenas noches.- Saludo Rei.- Supuse que vendrías con Andrew.

-Buenas noches.- Responde el hombre rubio mirando a la sacerdotisa y a su amigo, mientras toma de la mano a su mujer.- Sé que querías hablar con Mako a solas Rei, pero, de hoy en adelante no la quiero dejar sola, ni un momento, no hasta que estemos en Estados Unidos, lejos de todo esto.

El hombre pelinegro que se encontraba sentado en las escalinatas del templo se levantó sorprendido después de escuchar aquello.

-¿Volverás a Washington Andrew?- Cuestiono Darien.- No lo pensé, bueno creí que…-

-La persona que me disparo, estoy seguro que era Neflyte, él quiere acabar con Makoto, su objetivo era ella, y nos iremos lejos de aquí.- Termino diciendo Andrew.

-Buena decisión Andrew.- Respondió la sacerdotisa.- ¿Podemos hablar Makoto?.- Cuestionó la sacerdotisa.- Andrew puede quedarse aquí con Darien, mientras tú y yo platicamos dentro.

Mako asintió las dos caminaron hacia el interior del templo, encerrándose en el cuarto, donde se encontraba aquella flama frente a la que Rei solía meditar.

-¿Para qué me has traído a tu lugar de meditación?.- Cuestiono Makoto mirando de un lado a otro aquella habitación en la que pocas veces había estado. Siempre le había llamado la atención aquella flama frente a la que su amiga oraba y aunque ella había sido criada bajo los principios del catolicismo, estar en aquel lugar le hacía sentir paz y tranquilidad en su corazón.

-Siéntate Makoto.- Pidió la sacerdotisa sentándose en el piso con las piernas cruzadas. Para ella como sacerdotisa era fácil hablar con otras personas sobre los Yurei, pero tocar el tema con una de sus mejores amigas que no compartida las mismas creencias religiosas sería difícil.

La joven de ojos verdes, desconcertada se sienta también con las piernas cruzadas frente a su amiga, mirando aquellos orbes amatistas que lucían en el rostro de la mujer.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Rei?.- Cuestiono Makoto.- ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

-Sobre tu mamá.- Hablo la sacerdotisa con determinación.- Amiga, no quiero recordarte cosas que sé que te lastiman, si por mi fuera trataría de evitarte tanto dolor, pero es necesario que el alma de tu madre descanse en paz…y que sepas que ella no se suicidio, su muerte fue provocada por alguien….

**Hola, pues bien, aquí terminando un capítulo más de esta historia, que como podrán darse cuenta ya se está acercando a su final, después de este capítulo faltaran 3 o 4 más y la historia ya estará terminada. T.T. La verdad me da un poco de nostalgia, le he tomado mucho cariño a este fanfic, sobre todo por ser de mi pareja favorita no oficial de SM. **

**Saludos a todos y a todas, amiga Nickypedia, espero te gusten las estupideces de Mina debajo de la mesa hahaha.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	29. Chapter 29 Comunicación con el mas allá

**Comunicación con el mas allá.**

_16 años atrás._

_En uno de los jardines de la mansión Kino, una pequeña niña de grandes ojos verdes y cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta, se encontraba rodeada entre las flores, mientras abrazaba a una muñeca de color castaño que su padre, le había regalado por su cumpleaños número 8 tres meses atrás. Era triste como recordar que un mes después de la celebración de su cumpleaños, el 5 de enero, el hombre había fallecido en un accidente aéreo dejando una hija huérfana y a una esposa viuda._

_-¡Papá te hecho tanto de menos!.- No pudo reprimir la pequeña niña un sollozo recordando a su cariñoso padre que con tanto cariño le regalaba muñecas, y la trataba cariñosamente.- ¿Por qué te tuviste que ir?...Mamá y yo te necesitamos.- Siguio hablando como si alguien la escuchara._

_El mundo de la pequeña Makoto Kino Haruna era perfecto hasta hace poco tiempo, tenía dos padres que se amaban y la adoraban a ella, tratándola siempre con cariño y amor, por si fuera poco el padre de la pequeña era un hombre con mucho dinero y un gran empresario, con una cadena de restaurantes prospera en el país, hasta que aquel trágico accidente aéreo termino con la vida de todos los pasajeros, incluido Katsuji Kino._

_-Al menos tengo a mamá.- Pensó la pequeña en silencio sin poder reprimir las lágrimas.- Y tengo que ser fuerte como tú lo fuiste papá porque ella todas las noches llora por ti._

_-¡Makoto, Makoto, prima!.- Escucha la niña pelicastaña la voz tan conocida de su prima Naru.-_

_Makoto rápidamente limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y se asustó al ver a su prima asi._

_-¿Qué sucede Naru?.- Cuestiono Makoto poniéndose de pie, era extraño que Naru no la buscara para pelear con ella o molestarla.- ¿Estas bien?_

_-¡Tu mamá, tía Makoto incendio el cuarto del dojo, el que está detrás de la mansión, el dojo donde entrenaba Tio Katsuji, ella lo incendio y se metió dentro!.- Aparentemente alterada la otra pequeña niña de 8 años de nombre Naru Osaka Haruna.- ¡Tienes que entrar Mako, tienes que entrar y salvar a tu mamá!._

_La niña más alta, dejo caer su muñeca en el jardín y salió corriendo en aquella dirección, hacia la parte trasera de la mansión Kino sintiendo como su corazón parecía querérsele salir del pecho. _

_-¡Mamá, mamá!.- Llego la niña hacia donde se encontraba su Tío Hiroki y los empleados de la mansión tratando de apagar el fuego para entrar al lugar y rescatar a Makoto Haruna. Le pequeña niña intento adentrarse al dojo, pero fue detenida por uno de los hombres de servicio mientras a su lado su tía Mika se acercaba a ella abrazándola._

_-¡No pequeña, no Mako es peligroso!.- Alterada la señora Mika que en silencio le pedía a dios por la vida de su hermana._

_Makoto, asustada comenzó a llorar abrazada a su tía, la cual trataba de tranquilizarla._

_-Mako, sobrina querida, no llores pequeña, mamá va a estar bien.- Trataba de calamar a su pequeña sobrina la señora Mika, mientras miraba como el cuerpo de bomberos entraban dentro de la mansión presurosamente, unos tratando de apagar el incendio y otros adentrándose en búsqueda de aquella mujer._

_-¡Mamá no va a morir!... ¿verdad que no tía?- Suplicaba Makoto con lágrimas en los ojos.- Papá ya se fue, ella no puede dejarme sola también, no puede._

_La señora Mika sintió las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas y trato de reprimir un sollozo mientras abrazaba a su pequeña sobrina con fuerza. El incendio tardo varios minutos en terminar, y algunos minutos después un bombero saco en brazos el cuerpo sin vida de Makoto Haruna de Kino, mientras los paramédicos que habían llegado en una ambulancia bajaban la camilla para recostar aquel cuerpo y cerciorarse, que aunque aquella mujer no había sufrido quemaduras, había muerto intoxicada por el humo._

_-¿Esta bien?- Cuestiono Hiroki Osaka al paramédico, quien volteo a verlo con pesar._

_-Lo siento señor._

_Mika Haruna de Osaka, no quiso acercarse para que su sobrina no escuchara lo inevitable, pero de un momento a otro y aturdida por el dolor que le provocaba la pérdida de su hermana, la pequeña niña se soltó de sus brazos y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su madre, recostada sobre la camilla en el piso._

_-¡Mamá, mami, abre los ojos!.- Hablaba la niña sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.- No me puedes dejar sola, tu no mami.- Termino diciendo la niña echándose a llorar mientras acariciaba el hermoso rostro de su joven madre que parecía haber sufrido mucho en sus últimos momentos.- _

_Hiroki Osaka se acercó a su sobrina, apartándola del cuerpo inerte de su cuñada, mientras la niña lloraba desconsoladamente abrazada a su tío._

_-¡Mi mami no puede estar muerta no!.- Lloraba la pequeña niña logrando que todos a su alrededor no pudieran reprimir las lágrimas ante el dolor de aquella pequeña que en poco tiempo había quedado huérfana de padre y madre.- Yo la quiero conmigo, ella no me puede dejar…_

_Fin del Flash Back._

A pesar de que ya habían pasado 16 años desde la muerte de sus padres, Makoto Kino no podía reprimir las lágrimas al recordar el momento en que vio las lágrimas del cuerpo sin vida de su madre. Le parecía que la vida había sido muy injusta con ella quitándoselos casi al mismo tiempo cuando ellos eran una familia feliz.

Aun recordaba como el sacerdote de la iglesia a la que asistían se había negado a oficiar la misa en memoria de la difunta Makoto Haruna de Kino por haber cometido pecado mortal al haber optado por quitarse la vida así misma.

Mucho tiempo se había preguntado si su madre no la había querido lo suficiente para vivir con el pesar de haber perdido al amor de su vida, solo por ella, por ella que aún era niña y que la necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo, por ella que también había sufrido con la pérdida de su padre.

-Por favor Rei, todos sabemos que ella se suicidó.- Dijo Makoto con voz quebrada mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y bajaban por sus mejillas al recordar aquella tragedia.- Sé que no estuvo bien, yo la necesitaba y no la juzgo, siempre le voy a necesitar, y como sea, aunque su decisión allá sido egoísta siempre la voy a llevar en mi corazón porque tengo lindos recuerdos de ella.

La joven de ojos amatistas se acercó a su amiga abriendo sus brazos para dejarla llorar y consolarla, tenía que tranquilizarla para así convencerla de comunicarse con el espíritu de su madre por medio de ella.

-Amiga, lo siento, no es mi intención lastimarte.- Trato de sonar tranquila y comprensiva Rei Hino.-Makoto, siempre he respetado tus creencias, jamás te pediría que cambiaras el catolicismo por el sintoísmo, pero esta vez dame una oportunidad. Tu madre no murió, su muerte fue provocada.

-¿Por quién Rei?...¡No digas tonterías!.- Alterada Makoto Kino.

Rei tomo una de las manos de su amiga entre las suyas y la miro a los ojos, sintió como la mano de la joven pelicastaña temblaba.

-¿Confías en mi Mako-chan?.- Pregunto Rei.

-Sabes que sí, fuiste mi primer amiga en el colegio.- Hablo Makoto con voz llorosa.- Eras la única que no me tenía miedo, no tenías miedo de que te fuera a golpear.

Rei sonrió discretamente.

-Y tú eras la única que no tenía miedo de que le fuera a hacer brujería.- Le contesto Rei.- ¿Me permitirías hacer un ritual ante tus ojos para demostrarte que no miento? Tu madre te dirá lo que tienes que saber, confía en mí.

La joven de cabello castaño, debido al catolicismo en el que fue criada, no creía en fantasmas ni apariciones, pero sin duda Rei Hino, aquella Miko sintoísta era no solo una de sus mejores amigas, sino la primera que tuvo, y a pesar de las diferencias religiosas, sabía que podía confiar ciegamente en ella.

-Si.- Respondió Makoto limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano…

**Departamento de Neflyte Sanjoi.**

El hombre de larga cabellera castaña se encontraba en su departamento, sentado en un sofá mientras sostenía un espejo en su mano en el cual contemplaba la cicatriz que le habían hecho los vidrios que se habían incrustado en su mejilla derecha, mientras Naru, Malachite, Zoycite y Rubeus se encontraban de pie frente a él.

-¡Estúpida, maldita perra Makoto Kino y su imbécil americano!.- Gruño el hombre.- Esta ofensa la pagaran cara.

-¿Qué haremos cuando llegue Zafiro Chiba?.- Cuestiono Rubeus.- ¿Lo mataremos?.

-¡Tranquilos, tranquilos!.- Hablo Neflyte.- Unas fotos no son prueba suficiente para decir que el es un policía encubierto, vamos a hacer algo, le ordenare un trabajito, eliminar a alguien, si lo hace me comprobara con ello su lealtad, sino lo hace lo tendremos atrapado, jugaremos su juego. Si es un policía, jugaremos su juego.

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de la puerta, la cual Malachite camino a abrir, dando lugar a que entrara en el lugar Zafiro Black.

-Llegas tarde Zaf.- Molesto Neflyte.

-Disculpe señor Sanjoi, tuve cosas que…-

-¡Tu aquí eres el que trabaja para mí y yo el que doy ordenes!.- Le grito molesto Neflyte.

-Lo siento..- Reprimió Zafiro la rabia que sentía contra el muchacho.-

-Tenemos un trabajo importante que hacer.- Hablo Neflyte.- Pero no confió en las capacidades de estos inútiles.- Dijo el hombre de largo cabello señalando a Malachite, Rubeus y Zoicite.-

-Desde luego.- Apoyo Zafiro.- Estos tres no saben hacer nada bien.

-¡Cierto Zaf!.- Aplaudió Neflyte.- Es por ello que el indicado de eliminar a ese estorbo seras tu.- Continuo hablando el hombre.- ¡El día de mañana a las 11:00 a.m. secuestraras y mataras a Hotaru Hino!.

Zafiro no pudo disimular lo que sintió cuando escucho el nombre de la mujer que amaba, se sintió horrorizado y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo al escuchar el nombre de la persona a la que Neflyte deseaba eliminar.

-Pero… ¿Hotaru Hino?- Cuestiono Zafiro.- ¿En que nos puede estorbar ella?

-No preguntes mucho y haz lo que te digo.- Lo hizo callar Neflyte.- Confió en ti y no quiero fallas, mañana a las 11:00 p.m quiero muerta a Hotaru Hino.

-Así será señor Sanjoi, mañana a las 11:00 p.m. Hotaru Hino estará muerta.- Hablo Zafiro…

**Templo Hikawa.**

Makoto Kino miraba aquello que hacia su amiga, lo cual le parecía muy extraño, un espejo acomodado en el centro de la habitación, el cual estaba rodeado de velas que la hermosa Miko había encendido, teniendo a su lado una pequeña cajita de arena, un tintero llena de tinta roja, papel, incienso y una vara de bambú.

-¿Qué es todo esto Rei?- Cuestiono Makoto que no entendía nada de lo que su amiga hacía.

-Mako amiga.- Hablo Rei.- No te vayas a asustar, sé que no crees en fantasmas, pero veas lo que veas no te asustes, recuerda que tu madre te ama y ella jamás te haría daño.

-De acuerdo.

La hermosa Miko tomo un pedazo de papel y sumergió la pluma en el tintero para después escribir en el papel, con escritura shodo la primera pregunta:

" Makoto Haruna de Kino…¿Puedo preguntarte algo?".- Después de haber escrito aquello, la sacerdotisa quemo el papel para esparcir las cenizas en la cajita de arena, acto seguido tomo la barita de bambu entre las palmas de sus manos y dejo que el espíritu de Makoto Haruna de Kino guiara sus manos.

-"Si".- Makoto miro sin poder creer lo que se escribía en la arena.

Rei volvió a hacer el mismo procedimiento, tomo el papel escribiendo en el la siguiente pregunta con tinta roja.- Tu hija está conmigo…¿Quieres que sea ella quien haga las preguntas?.

-"Si".- Se volvió a escribir en la arena.

Rei volteo a ver a su amiga quien parecía sorprendida de lo que sus ojos veían que se escribía en la arena.

-Pregúntale tu misma a tu madre Makoto.- Hablo Rei.- Yo escribiré las preguntas, pero tú las harás.

-¿Por qué incendiaste el dojo, querías morir?.- Pregunto Makoto mientras Rei rápidamente escribía la pregunta con tinta roja en el papel para después seguir el mismo procedimiento, quemarlo, esparcir las cenizas en la caja de arena y esperar que sus manos que sostenían la vara de bambú fueran guiadas por el espíritu de la madre de su amiga.

-"Yo no incendie el dojo, Naru me dijo que tú lo habías incendiado mientras jugabas y que habías quedado atrapada adentro, no quería perderte, y tampoco quise morir dejándote sola".- Se escribió en la arena.

Makoto miro sorprendida la respuesta que se escribía en la arena, lentamente giro su vista hacia el espejo que se encontraba rodeado de velas donde miro el reflejo de una mujer parecida a ella, de finas facciones, ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

-"Mamá".- Sorprendida Makoto que trato de tocar la imagen en el espejo.

-¡No lo hagas Makoto!.- Hablo Rei.- Amiga no podrás tocarla, es su espíritu que se ha reflejado para que tú le veas.- Haz más preguntas.

La joven de ojos verdes sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, por mucho tiempo había creído que su madre se había suicidado a causa de la tristeza de haber quedado viuda.

-¿Entraste en el dojo para salvarme a mí?- Pregunto Makoto sintiendo como su voz se quebraba, mientras Rei rápidamente escribía y seguía el procedimiento indicado.

-"Si hija mía, no quería perderte, no quería perder a mi única hija, al único recuerdo del amor de mi vida".

-¿Quién fue entonces la persona que incendio el dojo?.- Fue la siguiente pregunta.

-"Naru planeo todo, eso lo supe después de mi muerte".- Miro Makoto como aquello se escribía en la arena horrorizada y sintiendo como las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-¿Lo hizo sin intención de matarte?- Fue la siguiente pregunta que Rei escribió por órdenes de Makoto. La joven de ojos verdes no concebía que una niña de 8 años tuviera los alcances de provocar algo así de manera intencional.

-"Fue intencional, sé que es difícil, pero ella es perversa desde niña, ella lo planeo, quería que tu entraras dentro y que las dos muriéramos. Ella es mala, quiere matarte, desde niñas, he tratado de protegerte pero me es difícil estando en esta dimensión. Ella ha cometido muchos crímenes y quiere hacerte daño"..- Se escribió en la arena.

Makoto dejo escapara un sollozo, no podía creer que ante ella, en el espejo estaba viendo el reflejo de su madre, mientras en la arena se escribían cosas que ella jamás hubiera creído de Naru.

-¿Tienes otra pregunta Makoto?.- Cuestiono la sacerdotisa tratando de mantener la calma, estaba acostumbrada a hacer aquellos rituales, pero ver a su amiga así le partía el corazón.

-Preguntas no, solo quiero que le escribas que la quiero mucho, que siempre la necesite a mi lado, que nunca la olvido y que quisiera poder tocarla.- Dijo Makoto mientras Rei escribía aquello.

La sacerdotisa sabía que lo que deseaba Makoto, poder tocar a su madre era imposible, pero aun así escribió lo que su amiga pedía y después de quemar el papel vertió las cenizas en la caja de arena y tomo la vara de bambú entre sus manos, la cual comenzó empezó a moverse escribiendo la respuesta en la arena.

-"Yo también te quiero mucho hija mía, en mi vida fuiste lo más importante, te amaba más que a mi vida y aun después de mi muerte te sigo amando bishojo, sé que nunca has podido verme pero nunca te he dejado sola, siempre he estado a tu lado cuidándote y tratando de protegerte cuando me es posible, sufriendo cuando tu prima te ha lastimado y yo no he podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando eras niña te dejaba dulces y cuidaba de ti mientras dormías, nunca deje que me vieras porque no quería asustarte. Me gustaría que pudieras tocarme, pero es imposible porque ahora ya no pertenezco al mundo en el que tú vives, solo te diré que te quiero, y que cada vez que sientas el viento rozar tu cara pienses que te estoy acariciando mi pequeña Mako, mi bishojo. Por ultimo te pido que te vayas con Andrew a Estados Unidos, él te ama, y a su lado, lejos de Japón estarás segura."- Se escribo por ultimo en la arena.

La hermosa joven de ojos verdes miro como el reflejo en el espejo se iba difuminando mientras la sacerdotisa dejaba la vara de bambú a un lado.

-¡Mamá!.- Exclamo Makoto entre lágrimas tratando de tocar la imagen que se difumino poco a poco hasta desaparecer de su vista.

-Lo siento mucho Makoto.- Dijo Rei Hino.- No quería que te pusieras así, pero era necesario que lo supieras.- Termino diciendo mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombre de su amiga que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¡No es justo que mamá muriera así, ella no lo merecía, yo la necesitaba conmigo!.-Lloraba la joven de ojos verdes, pero al instante, aun con puertas cerradas en aquella habitación sintió una oleada de viento que removía sus cabellos castaños y rozaba su mejilla.

_-"_ …_cada vez que sientas el viento rozar tu cara pienses que te estoy acariciando mi pequeña Mako".- _Recordó lo que se había escrito en la arena minutos atrás al sentir aquel roce en su mejilla.

-Oh, mamá.- Se limpió las lágrimas mientras recordaba anécdotas que le hicieron saber que aun después de que su madre muriera ella siempre estuvo a su lado.

_15 años atrás…_

_La mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes miro a su sobrina que ahora dormía plácidamente, ese día había sido su cumpleaños número 9 y se había esforzado en que la pequeña Makoto pasara un día agradable con sus amigas, evitando que recordara con tristeza su cumpleaños anterior, el último que había pasado con sus padres._

_-Yo siempre cuidare de ti Mako.- Dijo la mujer que beso la mejilla de su sobrina para después salir habitación._

_Tan solo escucharse el sonido de la puerta, la hermosa niña abrió sus enormes ojos verdes llorando en silencio, se había contenido para no molestar a su tía, pero recordar su cumpleaños anterior, en el que su padre le había regañado una muñeca y su madre le había horneado su postre favorito, pay de cereza, hizo que las tristeza invadiera su corazón de niña. Abrió el cajón del buro que se encontraba a su lado, saco un cuadro donde se encontraba una fotografía donde ella se encontraba al lado de sus padre y la última muñeca que su papa le había regalado, la cual guardaba con tanto cariño y Naru aparentemente sin querer le había arrancado la cabeza._

_-¡Papá, mamá, los extraño!.- Dejo escapar un sollozo mientras hundía su rostro la almohada hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida._

_Algunas horas después, en la madrugada, cuando el sol estaba a punto de salir, creyó mirar como si su madre y su padre estuvieran en su habitación, mirándola con cariño, llenándola de besos en las mejillas, pero al despertar se desilusiono al darse cuenta de que había sido un sueño._

_-Nunca estuvieron aquí.- Se dijo con tristeza mientras se sentaba en la cama._

_Lentamente removió la sabana y miro algo que la lleno de sorpresa, la cabeza de su muñeca estaba pegada al cuerpo de esta, como si Naru nunca le hubiera arrancado la cabeza, como si estuviera intacta._

_-¡Sayuri!.- Exclamo llena de felicidad al ver a su muñeca intacta abrazándola. Aquella no era cualquier muñeca no, era el último juguete que su padre le había regalado y por ello la cuidaba tan celosamente. Lentamente volteo hacia el buro y se sorprendió cuando miro una rebanada de pay de cereza y una pequeña nota que decía:_

"_Feliz cumpleaños bishojo. No estés triste siempre estamos contigo, aunque no nos puedas ver."_

_No se explicaba como había llegado hasta ahí, pues ni su tía ni las empleadas domésticas sabían prepararlo. Ansiosa por probarlo se llevó tomo un pedazo llevándoselo a la boca y sonrió._

_-¡Solo mamá pudo haber preparado esto!.- Emocionada la pequeña, que aunque había probado el pay de cereza en distintos lugares, reconocía el que preparaba su madre entre mil, pues el que preparaba Makoto Haruna de Kino, tenía un sabor diferente, más rico._

_Fin del flash back._

-Ahora entiendo que era verdad cuando decías que mamá siempre estaba conmigo.- Dijo Makoto a su amiga la pelinegra.

-Muchas veces, cuando yo era niña, la mire detrás de ti.- Confeso Rei.- Algunas veces te lo dije, pero no me creías.

-Gracias Rei.-Limpio Makoto sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

**Departamento de Neflyte.**

Después de que sus "empleados" se retiraron, el hombre de larga cabellera abrió la puerta de su recamara donde miro a la hermosa mujer ataviada con pantalón y blusa negra, mientras en la cara llevaba algo parecido al velo que usan las mujeres árabes, cubriéndole el cabello y el rostro, con una simple raja por donde se asomaban dos ojos verdes.

-Sé que no te gusta traer esa cosa tan ridícula en la cabeza.- Hablo Neflyte.- Pero al menos tendrás que cubrir tu rostro por algunos días más, de aquí a que eliminemos a mi esposa, sabes que a ti te conviene y a mí también.

La mujer, cuyo rostro no se podía ver bajo aquel velo, salvo sus ojos verdes asintió sin siquiera decir palabra alguna.

-Duerme, que pases buenas noches.- Dijo Neflyte que después salió de la habitación.

**Calles de Tokio.**

Después de haberse despedido de Rei y Darien, Makoto y Andrew salieron del templo, al ver a su novia con lágrimas en los ojos, el hombre rubio había decidido ser el quien condujera el auto.

Al llegar frente al edificio de departamento donde vivía, Andrew apago el motor de auto, y con la mano que no tenía vendada se acercó a su mujer abrazándola, estrechándola contra su pecho, sintiendo como las lágrimas de ella lo mojaban.

-¿Qué te sucede preciosa, me contaras de una vez que te sucede?...¿Que fue lo que platicaron tú y Rei?.- Pregunto preocupado, desesperado de no poder estrechar con sus dos brazos el cuerpo de su amada.

Makoto llevo una mano hacia la mejilla de aquel hombre acariciándolo.

-¡Naru mato a mi mamá, ella provoco que se muriera!.- Dejo escapara un sollozo mientras sentía como su amado la abrazaba.- Ella le hizo creer a mi madre que yo estaba dentro del dojo.

-¿Qué?- Sorprendido Andrew.

-Sé que suena difícil de creer, que tú al igual que yo tienes creencias diferentes a las de Rei, pero es verdad.- Desconsolada la mujer de ojos verdes

-Te creo mi amor.- Respondió Andrew.- No desconfió de Rei, y ahora que lo pienso, quizá pudo haber sido ella quien intentó matarte ese día, cuando yo me interpuse y salí herido.

-Ella me odia, tengo miedo de que haga algo contra ti.- Asustada Makoto.- Ella ha acabado con lo que yo amo, con mi madre, levanto falsos contra ti, sé que ha intentado matarme.- Sollozo la joven de ojos verdes.- Tengo miedo de que intente algo contra ti.- Histérica y nerviosa Makoto.

Andrew tomo con su mano que se encontraba saludable el rostro de su amada, buscando la mirada de ella, quería tranquilizarla.

-Mi amor, escúchame, mírame.- Pidió Andrew mirando a los ojos a Makoto.- A Naru no le interesa dañarme a mí, ella quiere lastimarte a ti, y no voy a permitir que ni ella ni nadie te lastime más. Bajemos del auto, hacemos nuestras maletas y nos vamos a casa de tía Cebella, no saldrás de ahí hasta el día que nos vallamos a Estados Unidos… ¿Lo entiendes?

-Vete tu primero, yo necesito arreglar unas cosas y…-

-Nos iremos juntos Makoto Kino, no te voy a dejar sola.- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.- Te amo y no quiero que estés más en peligro. Sé que no es lo que hubieras querido, nos iremos pasado mañana a Estados Unidos, nos casamos y después arreglamos tu legal estancia en mi país.

El hombre rubio bajo del auto, para después abrirle la puerta a su mujer y tomarla de la mano para entrar al vestíbulo y después tomar el elevador hasta llegar al piso donde se encontraba su apartamento, al abrir la puerta, Andrew miro un sobre blanco y lo tomo entre sus manos extrayendo el papel que se encontraba dentro, pensando que quizá se trataría de algún cobro, pero se horrorizo al ver escrito con recortes de letras de revistas aquella leyenda:

"Vas a morir odiosa Makoto Kino, bailare el día de tu sepultura"

Makoto, que estaba al lado de Andrew, tan solo mirara el mensaje en aquella hoja se llevó la mano a la boca para evitar gritar de lo horrorizada que estaba.

Andrew cerró la puerta de golpe, olvidándose de la ideas de entrar, imaginándose que quizá alguien podría estar dentro.

-Vámonos Mako.- Dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano, pero se detuvo al ver que la joven de ojos verdes se quedaba parada sin dar un paso.- Mako, mi amor, todo estará bien, vámonos ahora, en casa de Tía Cebella tengo ropa que he llevado cuando me he quedado a dormir allá, y en cuanto a ti, Mina te puede prestar ropa.

-Tus padres están hospedados en la mansión Aino.- Le recordó Makoto.

-Mi amor, sé que no le agradas a mi padre, pero ahora se tendrá que aguantar.- Dijo Andrew.- Mina siempre ha sido tu amiga, y tía Cebella te tiene mucho cariño.

**Mansión Aino.**

Los integrantes de la familia Aino Hansford se encontraban sentados a la mesa, acompañados de sus huéspedes y familiares Andrew y Serenity Hansford, cuando escucharon el timbre de la puerta.

La hermosa joven rubia miro que la empleada doméstica se dirigía a hablar, pero se levantó de la mesa.

-Izumi yo voy.- Dijo amablemente Mina que se dirigió a abrir.

-Buenas noches Mina.- Saludo Andrew a su prima.

-Pasen…. ¿vienen de visita?.- Cuestiono la joven rubia.

-Mina, sé que mi padre se está hospedando aquí, que él no tolera a Makoto, pero…¿podríamos quedarnos en casa?.- Casi suplicaba Andrew.- Sabes lo que ha sucedido después de que Makoto y yo nos reconciliamos, primero Neflyte la golpea, luego intenta atacarla con una navaja, después intentan dispararle y hoy hemos recibido esto.- Le mostro la hoja a la rubia, quien leyó aquello horrorizada.

-Vas morir odiosa Makoto Kino, bailare el dia de tu sepultura.- Leyó la rubia.- ¡Qué horror, este no puede ser otro que Neflyte!.

-O Naru.- Hablo Andrew.

-¿Naru?.- Sorprendida Mina.- Pero si Naru no es tan peligrosa, además está internada en un centro psiquiátrico…¿no es así Mako-chan?.

-Si es capaz Mina.- Confeso Makoto.- Y escapo el mismo día que fue internada, pero antes mato a una enfermera del centro psiquiátrico, nadie sabe de ella, mis tíos han estado como locos buscándola.

-¡Qué horror!.- Exclama la rubia al escuchar como Makoto le cuenta todo lo sucedido en el templo.- Pero, pasen, no sé qué hacemos aquí afuera.

Tras entrar, Andrew y Makoto llegaron hacia el comedor donde observan al resto de la familia comiendo..

-Buenas noches, tíos, padre, madre.- Saluda el hombre rubio.- Tía Cebella… ¿podríamos quedarnos aquí Makoto y yo?...En dos días nos iremos a Estados Unidos, serán solo dos días.

-¡Por supuesto sobrino, todo el tiempo que quieras!.- Respondió la mujer rubia.

-¡Andrew, hijo!.- Se levantó Serenity mientras caminaba hacia su hijo saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla.- Mako, linda, tienes una cara de preocupación…¿algo te aflige?

-No es nada señora Serenity.- Respondió amablemente la joven pelicastaña, sonriendo para evitar preocupar a la madre de su amado.

El señor Hansford, al ver a su hijo y a Makoto en la mansión, se levantó de la mesa.

-Buenas noches a todos.- Dijo con seriedad evitando ver a la joven de ojos verdes, después de que su hijo le había contado como habían sucedido las cosas en realidad, se sentía culpable de haber tratado a la mujer que amaba su hijo.- Andrew, mañana tenemos cosas de que hablar, ahora que regresaras a Estados Unidos con tu mujer, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para ver a cargo de quien dejaremos el hotel aquí. Buenas noches.- Termino diciendo el hombre que después subió las escaleras para dirigirse al dormitorio que estaba ocupando en la mansión dejándolos sorprendidos a todos, sobre todo por haberse referido a Makoto como la mujer de su hijo.

**Algunas horas después…**

La pareja de enamorados se encontraban en la cama de la habitación que les había sido asignada dentro de la mansión Aino. El hombre rubio dormía plácidamente, mientras a su lado, Makoto, se encontraba acostada, con los ojos abiertos volteando hacia la pared, dándole la espalda, la hermosa mujer lloraba en silencio, el hecho de saber cómo había sido la muerte de su madre la tení realmente afectada, tampoco sabía que sentir por su prima, sentía rabia, coraje, pero por otro lado sabía que aquello iba a ser muy doloroso para su Tía Mika y su Tío Hiroki.

Hundió su hermoso rostro en la almohada, no quería despertar a Andrew, quería dejarlo dormir tranquilamente y no darle más problemas, ya suficiente había sido con que saliera herido de bala unos días atrás por protegerla a ella. Sentía las lágrimas salir de sus verdes ojos las cuales bajan hasta sus mejillas.

Sintió entonces el brazo de su amado sobre su cuerpo, acariciándole el rostro y no pudo reprimir un sollozo.

-Quisiera poder evitarte tanto dolor, mi adorada Mako.- Susurro Andrew al oído de la joven.

Makoto se giró en la cama para quedar frente a su amado y poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Oh Andrew.- Susurro la joven entre lágrimas, sintiendo como el hombre rubio la abrazaba acariciándole el cabello.- Te amo tanto, tengo miedo de perderte a ti también, ya perdí a mis padres, perdí a nuestro bebe… no quiero que tú seas el siguiente.

-Y no me perderás mi Makoto.- Le hablo al oído.- No me daría miedo morir, sabes que ya he estado cerca de perder la vida… pero si pude sobrevivir tantos años con una cardiopatía congénita… y curarme con un trasplante…después de eso, no dejare que nada malo me pase y a ti tampoco.

La joven castaña llevo su mano hacia el pecho de su amado, acariciándole la cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, justo cerca del corazón.

-Agradezco al Kami que estés con vida, no sé qué haría yo sin ti. Te amo tanto.- Respuesta Makoto.- Después de que me entere de la verdad, de todo lo que sufriste, de tu trasplante, no ha habido día que no le pida a dios para que el alma de la persona que te dono su corazón descanse en paz. Sé que esas cosas se mantienen en anonimato, que nunca sabremos quien fue tu donador, pero sea quien sea le estoy agradecida.

Andrew sonrió y con su mano acaricio el rostro de su mujer.

-Sé que regularmente quien recibe un órgano no sabe quién fue su donador, es lo más recomendable tanto para la familia del donador como para el que recibe el nuevo órgano.- Dijo Andrew.- Yo si se quien fue, y le tengo mucho cariño… sabes que no soy muy asiduo a rezar o ir a la iglesia, pero siempre le pido a dios por el descanso eterno de ese hermoso ser que pude tener a mi lado algunos años de mi vida, al menos sé que no murió en vano y que descansa en paz, aunque cuando me entere me costó creerlo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?...¿Quién te lo dijo?.- Intrigada Makoto.- Se supone que esa información es confidencial.

-Es una larga historia.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero quisiera contarte lo que hay detrás de todo eso, con detalles y quisiera dejarlo para más adelante, cuando estemos tranquilos y lejos de aquí.

-Como tú digas.- Respondió la joven de ojos verdes que se acercó a Andrew besándolo tiernamente en los labios.

**Templo Hikawa.**

Dentro del auto, frente al templo Hikawa, Darien, sentado en el asiento del piloto notaba como Rei Hino, su novia, lo miraba desconcertada después de que le había hecho aquella confesión, aquel secreto guardado que solamente conocían los Hansford y su padre.

Sabía que aquello no hablaba muy bien de el cómo médico, que lo que había hecho, aunque en realidad no había hecho nada, tan solo había sido cómplice del señor Hansford y aquel medico de mala ética, se sentía en parte responsable, sabía que aunque él no había intervenido en la cirugía, ser testigo de aquel acto negligente, si algún día salía a la luz, lo podría llevar a perder su cedula como médico.

-Si después de esto quieres cortarme hazlo. Lo entenderé.- Termino de decir el medico con la vista agachada.- Te lo conté porque eres mi novia, porque te amo y no quiero tener secretos contigo…Sé que quizá no lo entiendes, pero Andrew, desde que lo conocí se convirtió en un buen amigo, sumado a eso que yo estaba muy enamorado de Serena y pese a que la embarace sin habernos casado, sus padres jamás me trataron mal, nunca intentaron separarnos.

La hermosa sacerdotisa llevo una de sus manos acariciando el cabello de su novio.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Darien.- Hablo tiernamente la sacerdotisa.- Sé que Serena fue tu novia, que la amaste con todo tu corazón, que fruto de esa relación tienes a una hija hermosa y jamás me sentiré celosa de ella, porque Serena fue una de mis mejores amiga.- La sacerdotisa hizo una pausa y continuo hablando.- Sé que por ley, de acuerdo a la lista de espera, ese corazón no le tocaba a Andrew, que era para otra persona, pero dejando las leyes y las listas de espera a un lado, ese corazón era para Andrew, sé que alguien inocente tuvo que morir por no recibir el trasplante…Pero seamos sinceros…¿Qué es lo que hubiera querido Serena?. Seguro donde quiera que este ella, está feliz de que su muerte no haya sido en vano y que ahora su hermano tenga vida y salud.

-Te amo tanto Rei.- Se acercó Darien a ella para abrazarla.- Gracias por ser tan comprensiva, por amarme, por no sentir celos del amor que sentí por Serena, por no despreciar a mi hija.

-Jamás podría despreciarla, Usagi es adorable, independientemente de que sea hija tuya, me parece una niña encantadora que se ganó mi corazón desde antes de saber que tú eras su padre.- Hablo Rei.- Recuerdo que Makoto y yo pensábamos que era hija de Andrew.

-Claro, es rubia como los Hansford.- Rio el pelinegro.

-Te amo Darien.- Respondió Rei mordisqueándose el labio inferior, incitándolo.

El joven médico, se sintió excitado ante la imagen de aquella mujer mordiéndose los labios y al verla ataviada con su Chihaya de Miko. Instintivamente se acercó a ella besándola en los labios con pasión, mientras recorría el asiento de la joven hacia atrás, a la vez que le levantaba la Chihaya para acomodarse entre sus piernas y acariciarle los muslos, mientras sentía como la hermosa pelinegra con sus brazos rodeaba su cuello.

**Día Siguiente 8:00 a.m, Departamento de policías.**

De una de las patrullas del departamento de policías, baja un hombre maduro de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, vistiendo una gabardina en color negro, al entrar en el lugar y dirigirse a su oficina, se encuentra con su equipo trabajando, distinguiendo entre ellos, al joven de cabello negro azulado.

Señor Tanaka.- Se acercó Zafiro preocupado al jefe de policía.

-Buenos días Chiba.- Respondió el saludo el hombre.- ¿Cómo es eso de que tienes que secuestrar a Hotaru Hino?.

-Sí, son órdenes del imbécil de Sanjoi.- Confeso Zafiro.- Quiere que la mate, ¡Como demonios voy a matar a mi propia novia!.- Alterado el joven policía que rara vez se mostraba así, conservando siempre la calma y la sangre fría aun cuando tenía que participar en peligrosos operativos.

-Esto es extraño… ¿coincidencia? O…¿te habrá descubierto?- Se cuestiona el hombre maduro.

-Hemos estado revisando las cámaras ocultas que instale en la oficina de Neflyte.- Confiesa Zafiro.- Pero al parecer no hay nada, ninguna conversación donde se hable de mí.

-¡Ese delincuente!.- Rabioso el señor Tanaka.- Es muy astuto, hay muchos lugares donde pudo hablar y dentro de los cuales no tenemos instaladas cámaras, su casa, no sabemos si tenga más propiedades que tenga a nombre de otra persona, otros puntos de encuentro.

-¡Señor Tanaka, Chiba, vengan a ver esto!- Llama uno de los hombres que sentado frente a una computadora ve algo en las grabaciones de la cámara oculta que se encuentra instalada en la oficina de Neflyte.

Los dos hombres, el comandante Tanaka y Zafiro Chiba llegan hacia donde se encuentra el otro hombre sentado en la computadora, mientras ven una imagen donde Malachite le entrega unas fotografías a Neflyte y escuchan la conversación donde comentan sospechar de lealtad de Zafiro.

-Sé que solo sospechan, pero Hotaru Hino es tu novia, quizá te están poniendo a prueba.- Hablo el hombre sentado frente al sistema de cómputo.- Aunque también puede ser que la chica le estorbe a Naru Osaka, hablan también de tu familia, al parecer han descubierto tu identidad, y todo sobre tu familia.

-¡No puede ser, esto no puede estar sucediendo!- Nervioso Zafiro que se lleva la mano a la cabeza, sintiendo como el aire le falta.- Mis padres, mis hermanos, mi sobrina, mi novia, he puesto a todos en peligro.

-Si Neflyte te está poniendo a prueba, pues entonces haremos lo que pide.- Habla decidido el señor Tanaka.- Secuestraras a Hotaru Hino.

-¿Qué?...¡Sabe que eso es un delito, no podemos hacerlo!.- Alterado Zafiro Chiba.

**Mansión Aino.**

Andrew abrió el guardarropa, tomando un pantalón negro y una camisa en color café obscuro para vestirse.

-Siempre es bueno tener algo de ropa en casa de mis tíos.- Dijo mientras se vestia.

-¿Por qué tenías ropa aquí Andrew?.- Cuestiono Makoto que se miraba al espejo, con aquella minifalda y la blusa roja de mangas caídas que su rubia amiga le había prestado, debido a que había dejado toda su ropa en el departamento, al cual no habían entrado por seguridad.

-Cuando Reika vino a Japón a buscarme, bueno me incomodaba su presencia y por un momento pensé en venir a vivir aquí con mis tíos.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero después le pedí que se fuera a vivir con unos tíos de ella que viven aquí en Japón y de mala gana acepto. Después olvide venir a recoger la ropa que deje aquí.

-Me siento extraña.- Dijo Makoto viéndose con la minifalda negra y la blusa roja de mangas caídas frente al espejo.- Con esta ropa me siento como si fuera Mina.

El hombre rubio la paso sus brazos por el talla, atrayéndola hacia el, besándola en los labios.

-Te amo tanto Mako.- Le susurró al oído.

La joven castaña se separó de él y lo miro molesta.

-¿Por qué te has quitado la venda Andrew?... ¿No te quieres recuperar pronto?-

-Mako, mi vida, hermosa, por favor no te enojes, es muy incómodo y…-

-Nada.- Dijo Makoto que saco una nueva venda de uno de los cajones.- Dame la mano.

-Makoto…-

-¡Dije que me des la mano, si no te dejas poner el vendaje me enojare contigo!.- Fingiendo molestia la pelicastaña.

Andrew se sentó en la cama, mientras su novia le acomodaba el nuevo vendaje en el brazo. Sabía que era necesario, pero le incomodaba en demasía.

-Listo.- Dijo Makoto orgullosa de sí misma cuando termino.- No lo vuelvas a hacer mi amor, te amo, quiero verte recuperado pronto.

-Y yo deseo poder abrazarte, tocarte con mis dos manos.- Le susurro Andrew al oído besándola en el lóbulo de la oreja.

Estaban besándose de nuevo, acostados sobre la cama, cuando escucharon el ruido de la puerta y Andrew se paró para abrir.

-¡Papá!.- Sorprendido de que estuviera ahí frente a él. Sabía que se estaba hospedando en la misma casa, pero no esperaba que fuera a buscarlo.-

-Andrew…¿puedes bajar para que hablemos un momento?-

-Papá con todo lo sucedido no quiero dejar sola a Mako…-

-Andrew, ve con tu padre, en casa de Mina nada malo me puede suceder.- Sonrió la pelicastaña.

No muy convencido, el hombre rubio salió detrás de su padre para dirigirse a uno de los cuartos de estudio de la mansión Aino.

Después de que Andrew sale de la habitación, Makoto se levanta de la cama y camina hacia el espejo para verse con la ropa que lleva puesta, no le convence mucho, la falta le parece que está demasiado corta, al menos para ella, a Mina por ser más baja de estatura no se le miraba tan reveladora.

-Bueno, creo que no me queda de otra.- Se dijo mirándose al espejo, mientras se ataba su cabello suelto en su típica coleta alta.

Escucho de pronto el sonido de su celular y al ver que hablaban de la mansión Kino lo contesto, supuso que sería su Tía Mika o su Tío Hiroki, con todo lo sucedido desde la boda frustrada con Neflyte, casi no había ido a visitarlos, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo con Andrew, su eterno amor, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-¡Tía que gusto escucharte!...¿cómo estás?- Hablo Makoto antes de siquiera escuchar la voz de su tía.

-¡No soy tu tía querida prima, soy Naru!.- Escucho una fuerte carcajada del otro lado de la línea.-

Naru…-

-No me interrumpas querida, sabes que me molesta.- Rio Naru.- No digas donde me encuentro, si lo haces matare a Tía Mika.

-¡No puedes hacerlo, es tu madre!.- Asustada Makoto.

-Sí que lo hare, la odio, es una perra mal nacida.- Expreso Naru el odio contra su madre mientras carcajeaba.- Si quieres ver viva a tu adorada Tía Mika, ven a casa, te espero aquí en menos de 20 minutos, no quiero llamadas a la policía, ni armas, ni a tu adorado americano rubio, si es guapo, pero ahorita no me sirve…Ven sola o la mato escuchaste, la degolló.

_-Mako no vengas.- Escucho la pelicastaña la voz de su tía del otro lado de la línea._

_-¡Cállate estúpida, no debiste ser mi madre!.- Se escuchó después la voz de Naru seguida de un fuerte golpe._

-No lastimes a tía Mika, ahora mismo iré para allá.- Desesperada Makoto.

La joven de ojos verdes colgó el teléfono, lo guardo en su bolsa y abrió la puerta de la habitación mirando de un lado a otro. Andrew le había dicho que no la dejaría sola, que permitiría que saliera sin que él la acompañara, así que aprovecho que no había nadie que la viera y bajo las escaleras rápidamente hasta salir de la mansión Aino y subir a su auto para así dirigirse a su antiguo hogar, la mansión Kino…

**N/A: Hola, aquí tengo un capítulo más de amor inolvidable, estoy nostálgica porque esta historia ya llega a su fin, de verdad amo este fic, T.T., pero bueno, toda historia tiene que acabar.**

**Dejare de decir cuántos capítulos me faltan, porque faltan algunas cosillas más, que no se si aun 3, 4 o 5 capítulos más.**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	30. Chapter 30 Peligro latente

**Peligro latente.**

**Mansión Aino.**

Dentro de una de las salas de estudio, en las cuales hay hermosos cuadros adornando las paredes, dos sofás en el centro de la sala y una pequeña mesita, los dos hombre rubios, parados frente al gran ventanal platican mirándose el uno al otro, había tanto que decir, tan parecidos el uno al otro, compartiendo el mismo nombre, siendo padre e hijo, jamás habían tenido una relación cordial.

-Sé que no he sido un buen padre, que he sido duro y…-

-No digas eso papá.- Lo interrumpió Andrew.- Sé que eres muy duro, siempre fuiste muy estricto, pero nunca un mal padre… ¿Cómo podría llamarte mal padre después de lo que hiciste por mí?... De lo que hiciste para salvar mi vida.- Dijo Andrew.

-Y lo haría una y otra vez, aunque por ello me condene en el infierno.- Dijo el hombre poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.- Pero déjame hablar, no me interrumpas, sé que no he sido un buen padre, no tienes que decirme que no, durante toda la vida quise cubrir las necesidades tuyas y de tu hermana con dinero. Fui muy duro con ella y contigo, quería hacer de ustedes dos el orgullo de mi familia, siempre lo fueron, pero tenía la estúpida idea de que no debía decírselos, para que se esforzaran en ser mejores… ¿Sabes que me arrepiento tanto si alguna vez trate mal a Serena y a ti?... Lástima que ella ya no esté con nosotros para poder decírselo.

-Papá.- Balbucea Andrew.- Serena nunca te guardo rencor, ella siempre decía que era tu forma de querernos.

-Lo fue, pero no por algo fue la manera correcta.- Arrepentido el hombre.- Perdóname Andrew, recuerdo cuando te impedía jugar foot ball americano, cuando en tu infancia te impedía hacer cosas peligrosas para tu salud, como trepar árboles o hacer cosas que pensaba que podrían poner en peligro a tu corazón, pero tú siempre te salías con la tuya, dentro de todo siempre me hiciste sentir orgulloso de llamarte hijo… Pero sobre todo, perdóname por haber tratado mal a Mako, no es que ella me desagradara no, ahora veo que es una mujer que te ama, siempre lo sospeche, nunca tuve nada contra ella, simplemente no quería que nadie te hiciera daño, jamás te había visto enamorado hasta que la conociste, no quería que ella te hiciera sufrir, los dos eran unos adolescentes, temía que fuera algo pasajero, que ella te dejara, que sufrieras y que eso perjudicara tu salud.

-Papá, Mako siempre me ha amado, fui yo el que la hizo sufrir.- Le recordó Andrew.- Yo me aleje de ella para no lastimarla, pero no pude evitarlo, la deje cuando más me necesitaba, ella estaba embarazada, ya te lo dije… pero perdió a nuestro bebe. Yo la amo tanto.

-Lo se Andrew, se ahora que los dos se aman, dentro de todo pude notar su preocupación por ti en el hospital.- Confeso el señor Hansford.- Sé que quieres casarte con ella, llevártela a Estados Unidos para alejarla de todo esto y yo te apoyare Andrew, te apoyare a ti y a ella, porque es la mujer que amas y la que te hace feliz, y porque a pesar de todo no tengo nada en contra de ella, fueron como siempre mis modos de querer protegerte los que me llevaron a portarme así con ella…¿Crees que podrá perdonarme Makoto?.

Andrew sonrió, dentro de todo estaba feliz de que las riñas con su padre acabaran.

-Por supuesto padre, Mako no es rencorosa, ella no solo es hermosa, también es muy noble, tiene un gran corazón, sé que te perdonara.- Dijo Andrew.- Porque a pesar de todo, aunque mal hayas hecho, era porque creías que era la mejor, ella ha pasado cosas peores y estoy seguro que nada le hará más feliz que estar tranquila y en armonía contigo, que eres mi familia.

-Entonces iré a buscar a Makoto ahora mismo.- Hablo el padre de Andrew.- Quiero disculparme con tu…. ¿Esposa?... Perdón, sé que no están casados, pero para mí es como si ya lo fuera.

-Para mí también lo es.- Respondió Andrew.

El hombre rubio de mayor edad, volteo hacia afuera asomándose al amplio jardín desde donde se observaba el portón abierto de la mansión.

-Andrew… ¿Dónde está el auto de Makoto?...No pensé que saliera tan temprano a la calle.

El joven rubio volteo exaltado hacia afuera y se asustó al no ver el auto de su amada ahí afuera.

-¡Makoto, tengo que buscar a Makoto!.- Salió exaltado del cuarto de estudio para ir a buscar a Makoto por toda la mansión Aino, hasta que al llegar a la habitación donde habían pasado la noche se encontró con su prima.

-¡Mina, Minako!... ¿Has visto a Mako?- Pregunto sobresaltado el hombre rubio.

-Primo, tranquilízate, dice el jardinero que la miro salir hace 5 minutos en su auto… seguro fue al restaurante o…-

-¡Mako puede estar en peligro, le dije que no saliera sola!.- Alterado Andrew.

-Hijo, tranquilízate.- Hablo con serenidad el padre de Andrew.- Seguro ella está bien.

-Préstame tu celular Mina, tengo que saber dónde está Mako.- Casi suplico Andrew, a lo cual la rubia rápidamente le entrego aquel teléfono celular en color naranja y negro…

**Calles de Tokio.**

La hermosa pelicastaña conducía desesperada a esas horas de la mañana, sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho, sabía que Naru estaba mal y después de enterarse de que ella había provocado la muerte de su querida madre temía por la integridad de sus tíos.

-¡Maldito tráfico, así nunca voy a llegar!.- Rabio haciendo resonar el claxon.

Avanzo un poco más en aquellas calles tan transitadas, hasta que tomo un atojo, un camino más largo, pero por el cual podría llegar más rápido debido a que el tráfico era menor, cuando escucho su celular timbrar.

-Diga.- Contesto alterada y nerviosa pensando que podría ser Naru.

_-¿Dónde estás Makoto?...Te dije que no salieras sola, es peligroso, te lo prohibí.- Se escuchó la voz desesperada de su amado del otro lado de la línea._

-Drew…-Balbuceo ella nerviosa.- Voy a… no importa, en un momento vuelvo a casa, salí a resolver unos asuntos sin importancia, pronto estaré en casa, tranquilízate.

_-Ahora mismo me dirás en donde estas Makoto, no es posible que con todo lo que ha sucedido salgas a exponer así tu vida.- Exigió Andrew subiendo su tono de voz._

-Te amo Drew, te juro que te amo más que a nada en el mundo, eres mi vida entera, tranquilízate, pronto regresare a casa, pero no olvides que te amo.- Le dijo Makoto para después colgar el teléfono.

**Mansión Aino.**

-Mako…Makoto.- Hablo Andrew.- Colgó.- Dijo mientras sentía que los nervios se apoderaban de él.

-Papá préstame tu auto por favor.- Suplico Andrew.

-Hijo, tranquilízate, creo que andas paranoico y…-

-¡Por favor!.- Suplico Andrew.

Al hombre rubio no le quedó más remedio que entregar las llaves del auto a su hijo, sabía que nada podría detenerlo y prefirió darle las llaves del auto antes de que se fuera en taxi.- Te acompaño hijo.

-Quédate aquí, no quiero involucrarte en esto.- Respondió Andrew antes de salir de la mansión dejando preocupados a Mina, sus tíos y sus padres.

**Mansión Kino.**

La hermosa pelicastaña apago el motor del auto, dejándolo a las afueras de la mansión, aquel día sus tíos le habían dado descanso a los guardias que resguardaban la mansión Kino, querían estar solos, no pensaban que corrieran peligro, aunque estaban preocupados por la huida de su hija del manicomio, aunque ellos aun desconocían los alcances de su propia hija, la creían capaz de todo, menos de atacarlos a ellos.

Makoto abrió el portón de la mansión el cual se encontraba abierto, camino rápidamente, no bajando la guardia, mirando de un lado a otro, esperando que Naru le atacara, hasta hace poco no creía a su prima capaz de asesinar, pero saber que utilizaba de rehenes a sus propios padres le hacía saber que su prima sería capaz de todo.

-Papá, no me dejes sola en este momento.- Suplico la chica santiguándose recordando momentos de su infancia, cuando su padre le enseñaba técnicas de defensa personal.- Dios, protege a mis tíos, ilumina a Naru.- Dijo en voz baja cuando subió las escalinatas y llego hasta la puerta de la mansión, dándose cuenta de que esta se encontraba entreabierta.

Después de abrir, entro con paso sigiloso a la mansión, pasando por el vestíbulo, y la sala, hasta llegar al comedor donde miro algo que la hizo palidecer y gritar.

-¡Kasumi!.- Grito alterada mientras se santiguaba al ver el cuerpo de una de sus empleadas domésticas encima del amplio comedor, con una daga encajada en el estómago mientras las gotas de sangre caían en el piso y la cabeza de la chica, a la cual parecía le habían arrancado el cabello colgando en el techo.- ¡Kasumi!.- Balbuceo Makoto santiguándose ante lo que veía, mientras las lágrimas de horror salían de sus verdes ojos..- ¡Sal de ahí Naru, no seas cobarde!.- Grito sacando fuerzas al recordar el peligro inminente en el que se encontraban sus tíos, poniéndose en guardia.

-No seas cobarde prima querida.- Escucho una voz que provenía de la cocina, sabía que era su prima Naru.

-¡Sorpresa cocinera estúpida, estoy detrás de ti!.- Escucho ahora una voz a sus espaldas.

Rápidamente se giró, poniéndose a la defensiva, para encontrarse con una mujer que vestía un traje negro que se ceñía a su cuerpo, la cual llevaba un velo que le cubría el rostro, como el que usan las mujeres árabes, desde donde solo se miraban sus ojos verdes, supo que esa era su prima.

¡Naru!.- Balbuceo Makoto, mientras miraba como la mujer la apuntaba con un filoso cuchillo de cocina.

-¡No querida Makoto, Naru no es la única que te odia!.- Hablo la mujer con odio mientras se quitaba el velo que cubría su rostro y hacerle frente a su tan odiada rival.

-¡Reika!...¿Tu?...¡Tú te habías ido a Estados Unidos!.- Alterada Makoto.

-Y perdonarte así de fácil que me hayas quitado lo que es mío infeliz, perra desgraciada, no querida, Andrew, no será para ti, siempre fuiste un maldito estorbo entre nosotros dos y yo te voy a eliminar.- Rugió la joven dejándose ir encima de Makoto, pero esta hábilmente, haciendo uso de sus conocimientos en artes marciales, de una patada logro que el cuchillo saliera volando de la mano de la chica, para después tumbarla en el piso de espadas e inmovilizarle las manos.- ¡Como te atreviste Reika Nishimura, jamás te perdonare que le hayas hecho eso a Kasumi, ahora mismo llamare a la policía!|

-¡No lo harás!.- Escucho Makoto la voz de su prima Naru que iba entrando en la cocina, llevando a su Tía Mika esposada de ambas manos apuntándola en la cabeza.

-¡Naru, no lo hagas es tu madre!.- Suplico Makoto al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡No querida!.- Grito Naru aventando a su madre al piso, haciendo que esta callera, mientras lloraba de horror.- Esta estúpida mujer siempre te prefirió a ti, fue más madre tuya que mía, así que no me importaría acabar con su inservible y miserable vida.

-Naru, hija, no digas eso, yo siempre las quise a las dos por…-

-¡Cállate estúpida!.- Golpeo Naru a su madre con un látigo en el rostro, haciendo que un hilo de sangre corriera por la mejilla de la hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-¡No la lastimes!.- Suplico Makoto.

-Suelta a Reika.- Ordeno Naru.- Te dije que era inútil luchar contra Makoto sin usar rehenes Reika, la imbécil de mi prima nos supera por fuerza física y en pelea física, pero desgraciadamente su cerebro no trabaja tan rápido como el mío- Se dirigió Naru a la otra chica.

Makoto dejo lentamente a Reika y se puso de pie, mirando a los ojos a su prima, sintiendo como el corazón se le quería salir del pecho.

-¿Sabías que yo mate a tu madre querida prima?.- Confeso Naru lanzando una carcajada.- Era tan estúpida como tú, tan idiota, pero claro, las dos tienen bien abiertos los ojos si se trata de buscar hombres con gran fortuna… ¿verdad?

Makoto sintió las lágrimas recorrer por sus mejillas, sintiendo, ira, tristeza e impotencia, apretando sus puños al saber que nada podía hacer en aquella situación, no podía ponerse agresiva y poner en peligro la vida de su tía.

-¡Hija, tu no pudiste, eras una niña!.- Sorprendida y alterada la señora Mika.

-Por supuesto que pude odiada madre.- Hablo Naru soltando una carcajada.- Ella no se suicidó, yo incendie el dojo, y le dije que Makoto estaba adentro en peligro, todos creyeron que Tía Makoto quiso morir calcinada.- Soltó una carcajada la hermosa chica.

-¡Naru, tenemos que irnos!.- Hablo alarmada Reika.- ¡Andrew está aquí, pronto entrara!.-

Naru se asomó por la ventana de la cocina que daba hacia el jardín y miro al hombre rubio bajando de un automóvil en verde, el cual se dirigía presuroso hacia acercándose cada vez más a la entrada de la mansión.

-¡Cómo es posible que ese imbécil extranjero de cuarta, americano odioso venga a meter sus narices en esto!.- Rabiosa Naru.- Ponle las esposas Reika.

-No le hagan daño a Andrew, por favor.- Suplico Makoto que se hinco llorando ante Naru.

-Así me gusta prima, verte hincada y suplicándome, pero no le haremos daño a tu estúpido americano, él es para Reika será para ella después de que te mueras, porque morirás calcinada, como tus padres.- Soltó una risa maquiavélica Naru.- Solo no intentes hacer algo y deja que Reika te ponga las esposas, o elimino a tu tía Mika.

Naru le dio una bofetada a la joven pelicastaña después de ponerle las esposas.- ¡Esto es por la bala que iba dirigida para ti y le toco a Andrew!.- Molesta la chica.- ¡No me mires así Makoto!... ¿O quien pensabas que disparo afuera del restaurante maldita cocinera?

Makoto agacho la mirada, sintiéndose impotente ante aquella situación, sorprendida de lo que escuchaba, jamás hubiera pensado que Reika hubiera sido la culpable de la bala que hirió a Andrew.

**Templo Hikawa.**

La hermosa sacerdotisa de largo cabello negro se encontraba en el cuarto donde solía meditar, con los ojos cerrados, frente a la flama.

-¡Gran Kami, protege a Mako, que todo salga bien y que pueda irse lejos de todo esto!.- Decía la sacerdotisa en voz baja, cuando sintió que un fuerte viento le removía los cabellos y la hizo abrir rápidamente los ojos para encontrarse con el espíritu de Makoto Haruna de Kino, la difunta madre de su amiga, la cual como de costumbre se veía con el Kimono blanco abrochado al revés, pero esta vez con dos flamas a su lado de color morado.

-Mako…¿Mako está en peligro?.- Cuestiono la sacerdotisa sintiendo que la sangre se le helaba, el color morado de las flamas no podía significar otra cosa que no fueran mensajes negativos, y fue entonces que en su interior pudo percibir el aura de su amiga en peligro y fuera de control.

-¡Mako!.- Balbuceo saliendo presurosa del cuarto de meditación.

**Mansión Kino.**

El hombre rubio abrió la puerta, la cual se encontraba ya entreabierta, gritando el nombre de su amada.

-¡Mako, Makoto mi amor¡….¿Estás aquí?.- Gritaba sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

-¡Andrew, aquí!.- Escucho la voz del señor Hiroki que provenía de la cocina.

Rápidamente atravesó el amplio comedor, donde se quedó paralizado al ver el cuerpo de Kasumi, una de las empleadas domésticas ensangrentado sobre el comedor con un cuchillo enterrado en el estómago y la cabeza sin cabellos colgada en el techo.

-¡Señora Mika!.- Se agacho a un lado desatando de las manos a la tía de su amada, la cual se encontraba con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-¡Andrew, Mako está en peligro, Mako y la otra mujer se la llevaron!.- Lloraba la tía de la joven.

-¿Dónde, a donde se llevaron a Mako?.- Quiso sacarle las respuestas casi a la fuerza a la asustada mujer.

-No lo sé, todo fue tan rápido, Naru entro, mato a Kasumi frente a los ojos míos y de mi marido y después llamo a Makoto.- Horrorizada la señora.- Mi marido...

Rápidamente Andrew y la señora Mika corrieron hasta llegar a la cocina, donde rápidamente desataron al señor Hiroki, quien se encontraba pálido, nervioso y con la cara golpeada.

-¡Tenemos que dar parte a la policía, buscar a Makoto!.- Grito Andrew caminando hacia la salida.- Tengo que buscarla.-

-¿Dónde?... No sabemos a dónde la hayan llevado.- Dijo el señor Hiroki que se encontraba nervioso después de haber llamado al departamento de policías.

-Yo creo saber quién puede saber dónde se encuentra mi Makoto.- Dijo Andrew.- Tengo que dejarlos voy a buscarlos.- Salió corriendo Andrew de la mansión…

**Mansión Chiba.**

Eran ya las 10:00 de la mañana, Zafiro bajo de un taxi dirigiéndose a la casa que había sido su hogar, donde sus padres aun vivían, además de su hermano y su pequeña sobrina.

Desde que había escogido ser policía y aceptar llevar esa vida tan peligrosa se había alejado de sus seres queridos para evitar ponerlos en peligro. Sabía que dos horas atrás se había reportado el secuestro de Makoto Kino, sabia también que detrás de todo eso estaba Neflyte, se tenía que jugar su última carta para salvar la vida de su familia, la de la mujer que estaba en peligro y la de su amada, no sabía si después de aquella misión habría tiempo para hablar con su familia.

Saludo al guardia que resguardaba la entrada de la mansión, al cual conocía desde hace algunos años y entro, para encontrarse a sus dos hermanos, su sobrina y sus padres desayunando en la mesa redonda del jardín.

-¡Zafiro!.- Balbuceo la señora Chiyo, que tan solo ver a su hijo se puso de pie y corrió a su lado, abrazándolo fuertemente.- Hijo mío, eres un ingrato tenía mucho que no venias a vernos… Pero que flaco estas… por favor vuelve a casa, deja esa mala vida.

-¿Qué haces aquí Zafiro?- Cuestiono molesto el señor Endimion.- Tu ya no eres bienvenido en esta casa, desde el momento en que abandonaste la universidad para andar de vago, metido en no sé qué cosas tan asquerosas para mi dejaste de ser mi hijo.-

-¡Papá tranquilízate!.- Se levantó Setsuna de la mesa.-Mi amor, llévate en Usagi dentro de la casa, esto es entre nosotros.- Miro Setsuna a Diamante, su marido.

El hombre peli plateado tomo de la mano a la pequeña rubia, dirigiéndose a la mansión, para que no presenciara aquella escena.

-Padre, madre, hermanos, yo solo vine a…-

-¡Lárgate de esta casa Zafiro, y no vuelvas hasta que retomes el buen camino, antes que saber que eres un bueno para nada, un delincuente, prefiero verte muerto!.- Alterado el señor Chiba.

-Solo quería que supieran que los quiero mucho, que si me aleje de ustedes fue por protegerlos, sé que no lo entienden pero…-

-¡Largo de mi casa antes de que te mande echar como a un perro!.- Rabioso el señor Endimion.

-De acuerdo, me voy, espero volverlos a ver.- Dijo Zafiro mientras se retiraba de la mansión que antes fuera su hogar.

Darien, al ver a su hermano partir, corrió tras el a pesar de los gritos de su padre, hasta que logro darle alcance afuera, cuando ya se encontraba a una cuadra del lugar.

-¡Zafiro, hermano, espera!- Lo hizo detenerse Darien.- Te conozco, yo sé que tú no eres todo lo que papá y mamá piensan, me rehusó a creer que seas un delincuente como ellos dicen….¡Dime que es lo que sucede!...¿No confías en mí?...Soy tu hermano mayor.- Preocupado Darien.

El hombre de largo cabello azulado volteo a ver a su hermano y lo palmeo en la espalda.

-¿Cómo podría ocultarte a ti las cosas Darien?... ¿Recuerdas cuando nos vimos en la calle y que prometí que iría a visitarte, aquel día que conocí a tu hija?.- Hablo Zafiro.- Hermano, no soy un delincuente, pero me tengo que rozar con ellos… ¿Recuerdas cuando siempre decía que quería estudiar derecho para defender los casos justos?... No termine la carrera de abogado, descubrí que no quería estar detrás de un escritorio, en un juzgado, bueno si lo quería, pero de alguna u otra manera, descubrí que no solo siendo abogado puedo defender la justicia.

-No me digas que.- Darien no pudo terminar de hablar, pues no podía creer lo que paso por su mente.

-Sí, soy policía, como quieras llamarlo, un policía encubierto… ahora estoy en una misión de alto riesgo, nunca me había arrepentido de haberme metido en esto, justo ahora que mi familia y mi novia están en peligro.- Nervioso Zafiro.

-Zafiro, yo quiero ayudarte.- Balbuceo Darien.

-Ayúdame cuidando de papá, mamá, Setsuna y tu hermosa hija.- Suplico Darien.- No les digas nada. Hermano, después de esta misión quiero dejar todo esto, porque estoy enamorado, porque quiero dejar esta vida de peligro y darle seguridad a la mujer que amo… pero si yo no llegara a salir de esta…-

-Zafiro, no digas eso por favor hermano.- Asustado Darien.

-Déjame terminar hermano.- Continuo hablando Zafiro.- Si no llego a salir de esta… por favor diles a papá, mamá y a Setsuna lo que fui.- Suplico el hombre.- Y dale esta carta a mi amada, su nombre es Hotaru Hino, ahí en el sobre va impresa su dirección.

-¿Hotaru Hino?- Cuestiono Darien reconociendo el nombre de la hermana de su cuñada.- Ella es una adolescente… es la hermana de mi novia.

-¡Tu novia!- Exclamo Zafiro.- ¿Eres novio de Rei Hino?...Valla que coincidencias de la vida.- Sorprendido el joven peli azul.- Me gustaría platicar más contigo hermano, pero tengo una misión que terminar… ¿Me prometes que si no vuelvo harás lo que te pedí?.

-Zafiro, a ti nada malo te…-

-¡Prométemelo!.

-Está bien.- Hablo Darien con seriedad.

El hombre peli azul estaba a punto de seguir su camino, cuando Darien lo detuvo.

-¡Espera!- Lo llamo Darien.

-¿Qué sucede?.- Pregunto Zafiro, pero entonces no hablo, pues su hermano mayor se acercó dándole un abrazo y un ligero golpe en la espalda.- Sé que volverás con bien, todos te necesitamos, protégete, hazlo por tu familia y por tu novia, me encantaría que Rei fuera tu cuñada por partida doble.

**Departamento de Neflyte **

Andrew bajo presurosamente del automóvil, su corazón le decía que el esposo de su amada tenía mucho que ver con la desaparición de ella, y tenía que encontrarla. Al llegar a la puerta toco una y otra vez, golpeando la puerta.

-¡Ábreme imbécil, te juro que si le haces algo a Makoto lo vas a pagar!.-. Grito golpeando la puerta.

Minutos después llegaron varias patrullas al lugar, bajándose.

-¿Usted es la pareja amorosa de la señora Makoto Kino de Sanjoi?.- Cuestiono el jefe de policías.- ¡Apártese que esto puede ser peligro tanto para usted como para su novia!... ¡Ya los tíos de la señorita han puesto la denuncia, deje todo en nuestras manos!.- Hablo el jefe de policías, mientras otro abría la puerta de un golpe donde varios hombres armados se introdujeron.

-¿Cómo me pide que deje todo en sus manos?... ¡Mi mujer puede estar en peligro, no la puedo dejar sola!.- Preocupado Andrew que pese a las advertencias del jefe de policías entro también en la casa, donde todo se encontraba desordenado, comprobando que no había nadie en la casa.

-Se quien, puede ayudarme.- Se dijo Andrew así mismo, para después subir al auto que le había pedido prestado a su padre y salir a gran velocidad del lugar.

-Un hombre enamorado es un gran problema.- Dijo el agente de policías, que miro salir al hombre rubio al borde de la desesperación.- Espero que no cause problemas mayores y complique las cosas.

**Colegio Private. Girls. T.A.**

Eran las 11:00 a.m. en Tokio, las estudiantes del colegio estaban saliendo temprano durante aquella semana, algunas abordaban los autos de sus padres o choferes que iban a recogerlas, otras se quedaban a dormir al tener que quedarse internadas en el colegio y algunas cuantas más caminaban directo a casa o tomaban el camión de regreso a su hogar.

-¿En serio tu novio no quiso acostarse contigo Hotaru?.- Preguntaba una chica de corto y lacio cabello castaño, que caminaba a un lado de la hermosa adolescente de cabello negro y ojos amatistas.

-Así es Nabiki, me ha estado llamando, pero no pienso contestar a sus llamadas.- Respondió con tristeza Hotaru.- Tal vez le parezco muy niña, pero yo lo amo, estoy segura de que quiero pasar toda mi vida con él, quiero que él sea el primer hombre en mi vida, él y nadie más… aunque parece que para el yo soy solo una tonta adolescente.

La joven de corto cabello castaño y ojos color miel avanzo unos cuantos pasos más y se paró frente a su amiga.

-No te pongas así Hotaru, él te ama, la mayoría de los hombres buscan sexo, sexo y solo sexo.- Dijo la jovencita.- Es hermoso que un chico, más uno que es mayor como el, te quiera dar tu tiempo, sin presionarte, no como el imbécil de mi ex novio, que solo me presionaba para tener lo que quería… pero no lo logro, ojala yo también me encontrara a un Zafiro.

-Lo amo tanto.- Suspiro Hotaru.- Pero tienes, razón, creo que esta vez me pase, fui una tonta. Nos vemos mañana Nabiki, tengo un asunto pendiente que arreglar con mi Zaf.- Salió corriendo Hotaru del lugar…

**En algún lugar en las afueras de Tokio.**

Mientras tanto, en una hermosa casa que se encontraba en las afueras de Tokio, en el interior de un cuarto vacío, sin muebles, donde solo había mesa y una soga colgada al techo, el hombre de cabello castaño y ondulado sonreía al ver a su víctima, con las manos atadas hacia arriba en extremos opuestos, impidiendo que así intentara desatarse.

-¿Creíste que ibas a salirte con la tuya estúpida?- Le pregunto Neflyte mientras se agachaba a su lado y le quitaba la liga que le ataba el cabello en una alta coleta, jalándoselo, lastimándola.- ¡Jamás te perdonare la humillación que más hecho, que la gente haya hablado de mi mientras tú te paseabas con tu amante!.

-¡No seas ridículo Neflyte, como puedes hablar de amante cuando tú te revolcabas con Naru. Al menos lo que yo hice fue por amor, porque amo a Andrew con toda mi alma, como jamás te voy a amar a ti asqueroso!.- Respondió Makoto, pero entonces sintió una bofetada en su rostro.

-¡Vuélveme a llamar asqueroso maldita perra rastrera!.- Grito Neflyte mientras le daba un puñetazo en la otra mejilla.- ¡Estoy seguro que no le dices eso a tu amante americano cuando te toca ¡…¿Verdad?.- Cuestiono Neflyte mientras le deslizaba su mano por la entrepierna.

-¡No me toques imbécil!.- Se quejó Makoto. Podía soportar los golpes, pero jamás que aquel hombre la tocara.

-¡Claro que no te tocare perra!.- Le quito las manos de encima.- ¿Sabes?... Eres muy hermosa, por supuesto que te tocare, pero no ahora no… ¡Te tocare frente a los ojos de tu amante americano, me gustara ver su cara cuando yo este tocando tu cuerpo!.- Soltó una carcajada Neflyte.

-¡No te metas con Andrew, no te atrevas a hacerle daño o…-

-¡Que me vas a hacer maldita perra!... Así no me vas a hacer nada…. ¿Aunque sabes que será lo mejor de todo?... ¡Que me voy a quedar con tu dinero perra, yo soy tu marido ante la ley, y cuando tu mueras todo pasara a mis manos, despojare a tus queridos tíos de todo, hasta a la loca de tu prima que ya no me sirve para nada, a ella la mandare al infierno a hacerte compañía!.

Al mismo tiempo, afuera de aquella habitación, la chica de corto cabello castaño y ojos verdes escuchaba lo que Neflyte decía, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y en el rostro reflejaba su ira.

_-Ya veremos quien mata a quien querido Neflyte.- Pensó Naru antes de entrar u fingir que no había escuchado nada._

De pronto se abrió la puerta de aquella habitación, dando paso a las dos mujeres de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, Naru y Reika, las cuales miraban con odio a Makoto.

-Naru, creo que será momento de que mandemos a alguien al otro mundo.- Hablo Neflyte.

-¿Tan pronto?- Cuestiono Reika.- Pensé que al menos nos gozaríamos en torturarla.

La hermosa mujer de acento extranjero, pero rasgos orientales, se acercó a Makoto, su eterna rival de amores, mientras con un látigo que sostenía en su mano le golpeaba la mejilla haciéndola sangrar.

-¿Qué te he hecho Reika?... ¡Pensé que te habías arrepentido!.- Hablo Makoto soportando el dolor.- ¿Acaso no te importa Andrew?... Si de verdad lo amaras no harías esto.- Lloraba Makoto.- ¿No te importa que Neflyte acabe con su vida?

-No digas eso estúpida.- Le dio una patada Reika en el estómago haciendo que Makoto se doblara de dolor, para después agacharse y jalarla del cabello.- ¿Sabes lo que se siente que un hombre se acerque a ti solo porque encuentra parecido en los rasgos asiáticos y en el color de ojos perra?... ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando en la cama más de una vez Andrew me llamo Mako?... ¡Por supuesto que no lo sabes!.- Gruño Reika dándole un puñetazo en el rostro.- Tantas veces desee tenerte frente a mí y agarrarte a golpes, maldita perra odiosa, te he odiado desde antes de conocerte y por si no lo sabias… ¡Nadie va a matar a Andrew, porque él es para mí, ha Neflyte no le interesa!- Soltó una carcajada Reika.

-¡Tonta Nishimura!.- Soltó una carcajada maquiavélica Neflyte.- ¿Matamos a la mujer de Andrew Hansford Naru?.- Cuestiono a la joven que tenía a un lado.

-Por supuesto.- Respondió Naru que saco su revólver y disparo hacia donde se encontraban las dos chicas. A los pocos segundos, un desgarrador grito de dolor se escuchó en toda la casa.

-¿Fu tan estúpida?... ¡Pero fue su estupidez la que sirvió a nuestros planes!.- Soltó una carcajada Neflyte mientras escuchaba los gemidos de dolor de la hermosa mujer de cabello castaño ondulado y ojos verdes.

**Calles de Tokio.**

La hermosa colegiala caminaba por las solitarias calles de Tokio, siempre prefería regresar al templo caminando en vez de hacerlo en camión, tomar las solitarias calles de Tokio para llegar a su hogar le relajaba y le hacía pensar cuando tenía un problema.

De pronto miro un automóvil en azul metálico con vidrios polarizados que se detuvo, del cual se abrió la puerta, se sobresaltó al mirar a dos hombres, uno de largo cabello platinado y otro pelirrojo.

-¡Buenos días hermosa colegiala!... ¿Hotaru es tu nombre?- Cuestiono el hombre de cabello platinado.

-¡Que te importa imbécil!.- Respondió la sacerdotisa mientras intentaba echar a correr, pero entonces el pelirrojo se paró frente a ella impidiéndole el paso.

-¡Estas deliciosa pequeña!...¿Sabías que me gustan las colegialas?.

-¡Idiota!.- Le grito la hermosa sacerdotisa lanzándole su mochila escolar en el estómago, para después salir corriendo sin éxito, pues el hombre la tumbo al piso.- ¡Esto lo pagaras imbécil!.

Zafiro que iba conduciendo su auto en color negro, bajo del auto al mirar a aquellos dos hombres.

-¡Rubeus, Malachite, apártense!.- Ordeno Zafiro tratando de controlar sus nervios.-

-¡El jefe ordeno matar a este estorbo!.- Le restregó el hombre platinado en cara.

-¡Me lo ordeno a mí, así que déjala, seré yo quien la mate!.- Alterado Zafiro que sentía ya no poder más con esa farsa.

_-Zafiro, mi amor, ten cuidado.- Pensó la hermosa sacerdotisa que dentro de sí, sabía que todo lo que su amado decía era actuado, su experiencia como Miko le hacía conocer el aura de las personas, pero el amor que sentía por Zafiro le hacía conocerlo también, que aun así si no fuera una Miko sabría que está fingiendo._

Rubeus tomo a la joven del cuello apuntándole con un revolver en la cien.

-¡Ya te descubrimos Zafiro Chiba!.- Se burló en su casa.- ¿Creíste que podrías estar jugando todo el tiempo a ser el policía persiguiendo a los maleantes?...¡Se acabó estas perdido, y aquí morirá tu estúpida novia junto contigo!.- Se escuchó la voz del pelirrojo.

-¡Suéltala por favor!.- Suplico Zafiro.- Haz de mi lo que quieras, pero no la lastimes, no a ella.

De pronto tres patrullas salieron de distintos puntos de la ciudad, haciendo que los delincuentes quedaran atrapados y sin salida.

-¡Están rodeados, se les suplica bajen sus armas!.- Hablo el jefe de policías por el altavoz.- ¡Bajen, sus armas y dejen a la señorita, están rodeados!.

-¡Estúpido, esto es lo último que nos faltaba Zafiro Chiba, no dejaremos que nos atrapen, y la carnada será tu estúpida novia!.- Fuera de sí gritaba el peli plateado.

Zafiro y y Malachite se miraban a los ojos el uno al otro, esperando a que no de los dos diera el primer paso, mientras alrededor las salidas se encontraban cercadas por patrullas y policías armados, se sentían perdidos, pero entonces el hombre pelirrojo soltó un grito, dejando caer el arma al piso, mientras se retorcía de dolor.

-¡No escaparan imbéciles!.- Disparo Zafiro rápidamente a los dos maleantes, mientras Hotaru tomaba el arma del pelirrojo y corría a los brazos de su amado, mientras algunos policías se aglomeraban alrededor del cuerpo de los dos maleantes, a la vez que otro llamaba a una ambulancia.

-¡Mi amor, mi Hotaru!.- La estrecho entre sus brazos besándole las mejillas.- ¡Tuve miedo de que esos imbéciles te hicieran daño!.

-No quería preocuparte.- Sonrió Hotaru que sentía que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho.- Estaba asustada, pero te quería demostrar que no soy una inútil ni quiero ser una carga para ti, basto un pisotón en el pie de ese idiota y una fuerte mordida en la mano, no soy tan vulnerable.

-¡Te amo tanto Hotaru Hino, te prometo que cuando termine todo esto dejare la policía y retomare mis estudios de derecho, quiero una vida tranquila para ti!.- Le dijo para después besarla en los labios.- Pero sino vuelvo… si no volvemos a vernos… quiero que me prometas que…

-¡No digas eso Zafiro, todo saldrá bien, renuncia ahora a todo, casémonos, seguro Rei dará su consentimiento si le explicamos todo, desde porque le mentiste!

-Te amo. Pero aún tenemos que atrapar a Neflyte, sospechamos que él tiene que ver con el secuestro de Mako.- Dijo Zafiro.

-¿Mako, secuestrada?.- Se sobresaltó Hotaru.- ¡Mako, no me digas eso!.

-Tenemos que atraparlo mi vida, rescatarla, cuando pase todo esto… si es que todo sale bien y el gran Kami quiere que volvamos a vernos…-

-¡Lo querrá!.- Dijo Hotaru mientras extraía un amuleto de una de las bolsas de su saco escolar y lo ponía en las manos de su amado.- ¡Este amuleto te protegerá amor mío!

-¡Te amo!.- La volvió a besar Zafiro una vez más, ignorando el caos que se había armado alrededor.- Por favor, no quiero que llores por mí, ni que estés nerviosa, confía en que todo saldrá bien.

-Te lo prometo.- Lo beso Hotaru en los labios.- Y te prometo que cuando todo esto termine, quiero, bueno tú ya sabes que quiero.- Sonrojada la hermosa colegiala.

**Templo Hikawa.**

El hombre rubio salía del templo Hikawa después de haber ido a ver a Rei, de pronto había llegado a pensar que la pelinegra por ser amiga de Makoto sabría algo, como el lugar exacto donde se encontraba la casa donde viviría Makoto con Neflyte después de la boda.

-¡No lo sé Andrew, jamás me comento las calles por donde se encontraba!.- Altera la sacerdotisa.

-¡Por favor Rei, tú tienes dones especiales, tienes que saber dónde se encuentra!.- Suplico Andrew por última vez.

-Andrew, lo siento, mis poderes no trabajan así.- Respondió la pelinegra.- Te juro que yo también estoy tan preocupada como tú.

-Muchas gracias Rei, gracias de todas maneras.- Se despidió el hombre rubio para después subir a su auto y abandonar el templo.

**Calles de Tokio.**

Andrew conducía desesperado por las calles de Tokio, Rei era su última esperanza, y el hecho de que la sacerdotisa no supiera nada, lo tenía aún más preocupado, de pronto escucho el sonido de su celular y se estaciono dentro del área de estacionamientos de un centro comercial para contestarlo.

-¿Diga?.-

_-¿Cómo esta señor Andrew Hansford?.- Escucho una voz saludándole en ingles del otro lado de la línea.- Le hablo en su idioma para que sea más fácil que me entienda._

-¡Neflyte!.- Reconoció la voz del marido de su amada.

_-Momento, momento, Señor Andrew Hansford… ¿Quieres ver a tu amante?.- Se burló Neflyte que continuaba hablando en el mismo idioma.- Ven por ella… solo, sin policías, o te juro que yo mismo le vuelo los sesos y hago que los perros se traguen sus restos…_

-¡Por favor, no lastimes a Mako!.-

_-¿Suplicando ahora americano?... ¡Que ironía, hace unos días eras tú quien me amenazaba¡… Pero ya te dije, vienes aquí, y sin policías, o la mato_

El hombre rubio colgó el teléfono, finalmente sabia donde se encontraba su amada, tenía que sacarla de ahí, ponerla a salvo, abrió un cajón que se encontraba debajo del asiento del automóvil, del cual saco una navaja y una cajita de terciopelo negro, en la cual al abrirla miro el anillo de oro blanco con un jade incrustado rodeado de diamantes, aquel que seis años atrás había comprado para pedirle matrimonio a Makoto.

-¡Mako, te prometo que nada te sucederá, aún tengo que darte esto!.- Se guardó el anillo en la bolsa del pantalón.- Y esto puede ser útil, no me importaría matar por tu amor.- Hablo para el mismo mientras miraba el brillo de la filosa navaja entre sus manos…

**Hola lectoras y lectores!**

**Aquí pasó nada más para dejar este capítulo más de esta historia que triste o alegremente llega a su fin. Espero el capítulo sea del agrado de todos ustedes, que lo que viene será más intenso.**

**Gracias a cada uno de ustedes por su apoyo, a ti mi querida Nicky por verte obligada a saber los adelanto de la historia (quien te manda ser abogada y doctora). Marina Quino, ya extrañaba tus reviews, espero ya estés mejor de salud.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	31. Chapter 31 Morire contigo

**Morire contigo.**

**Templo Hikawa.**

La sacerdotisa de largo cabello negro se encontraba a las afueras del templo, reunida con Amy, Mina y Darien, cuando miro a su hermana Hotaru llegar corriendo, agitada.

-¿Cómo esta Mako?... ¿No han sabido nada de ella?- Pregunto preocupada Hotaru Hino.

La hermosa sacerdotisa que había estado esperando ansiosa la llegada de su hermana se acercó a ella, abrazándola, minutos atrás habida estado extrañamente preocupada por su hermana, pero Hotaru ya estaba ahí, con ella.

-¿Cómo sabes que Makoto fue secuestrada?... ¡Eso sucedió muy de mañana!- Extrañada Rei.- Además ¿Qué te ha sucedido a ti?... Te noto extraña.

-Nada.- Se apartó Hotaru a un lado, que en efecto aún estaba asustada por lo que había vivido hace unos momentos con aquellos delincuentes, y preocupada por saber que su amado Zafiro podría estar en peligro al enfrentarse con Neflyte.- Me entere… ¡No importa cómo me entere Rei, yo también estoy preocupada por Mako yo…!.- La hermosa sacerdotisa de ojos color amatista sintió unas lágrimas salir de sus ojos.- Yo debí decirle que Naru era peligrosa, debí ponerla sobre aviso.

-Tranquila Hotaru, tú no tienes la culpa.- Se acercó Amy a la chica.- Nadie se esperaba de Naru… ¿Cómo nos íbamos a esperar que Naru fuera capaz de secuestrar a Mako y peor aún atentar contra la vida de sus padres?

-¡Yo siempre he sabido que ella es mala, siempre lo supe, ella fue la culpable de que Makoto perdiera a su bebe!.- Confeso Hotaru sentándose en uno de los escalones del templo.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Se acercó Minako.- Todos sabemos que Mako de alguna u otra manera ingirió algún abortivo, no sabemos como eso llego a ella, en eso Naru no tiene nada que ver.

-¡Si tiene que ver y mucho!.- Lloraba la pequeña colegiala.-

Rei Hino se acercó a su hermana estrujándola con fuerza, quería saber todo de una buena vez.

-¿Y has sido capaz de quedarte callada tanto tiempo?- Histérica la sacerdotisa.- ¡Habla de una buena vez!

-Rei, mi amor, tranquila.- Se acercó Darien apartando a su novia.- Tranquila, Hotaru está muy nerviosa.

-Perdóname Hotaru, pero habla.- Hablo con más tranquilidad la sacerdotisa.

-Yo mire cuando Hotaru le puso los abortivos al te de Mako, lo hizo mientras tú estabas distraída lavando algunos trastes.- Confeso Hotaru.- ¿Recuerdas que ella hizo como si fuera a probar él te?... Todo fue una trampa, para que se lo dieras a Makoto, yo trate de avisarte pero ella me golpeo, me amenazo.

-¿Qué?- Sorprendido Darien.- ¡Naru fue capaz de eso!

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- Enojada Rei Hino.- Comprendo que no pudiste evitar que Mako abortara, que en ese momento no pudiste ir a la habitación a impedirlo… pero… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste después?... ¡Naru tenía que pagar por su crimen, era lo más justo, que Makoto supiera la clase de alimaña que es su prima, quizá ahorita no estuviera secuestrada!- Alterada la sacerdotisa y al borde de las lágrimas.- ¡Maldita Naru perra, y yo que tanto tiempo me sentí culpable de que Mako perdiera a su bebe!

-Tranquila mi amor.- Se acercó Darien abrazando a su amada.- Veras que todo va a salir bien, ya sus tíos dieron parte a la policía.

-Pobre de los señores Osaka, pobre de Andrew.- Nerviosa Amy.

-¿Andrew?- Balbuceo Mina.- Mi primo… ¿Dónde estará mi primo?... Desde hace más de dos horas he estado marcándole a su celular y no contesta.

-Quizá este con tus tíos, debe estar desesperado.- Dijo Darien…

**Barrio de Katsushika, Tokio, Japón.**

Después de conducir durante 30 minutos, Andrew llego a las afueras del Barrio de Katsushika, tomo el papel donde había escrito la dirección indicada y tras buscar, dio con una lujosa casa de dos pisos, muy al estilo oriental, con paredes de madera, y puertas corredizas.

El hombre rubio bajo del auto, no sin antes tomar la filosa navaja que guardo dentro de una de las bolsas de su pantalón.

Con paso lento camino hasta la puerta de la lujosa casa, intentando buscar alguna ventana por donde asomarse y entrar sin ser visto. Regreso a la puerta, la cual con solo empujarla se abrió.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?... ¡Mako!... ¿Dónde estás?.- Asustado el hombre rubio que caminaba dentro de la casa a ocuras, tratando de localizar el apagador de luz, para en este caso encenderla.

-¡Bienvenido a la fiesta Andrew Hansford!.- Escucho la tan conocida voz de Neflyte seguida de unos aplausos.- ¿Quieres ver a tu adorada mujer?... ¿O debería decir a mi esposa?... Porque aún lo es.

-¡Por favor no te atrevas a lastimarla imbécil!

-Más respeto Andrew Hansford.- Escucho la carcajada de Nefly .- ¿Quieres ver a tu mujer?... De acuerdo.- Hablo el hombre en la oscuridad.- ¡Naru, enciende las luces!

Inmediatamente, la joven siguió la orden y encendió la luz iluminando el lugar.

-¡Mako!...¡Mako!.- Grito Andrew al borde de la locura cuando al encenderse la luz encontró el cuerpo desnudo tirado en el piso, bocabajo, alrededor de un gran charco de sangre y con una bolsa de plástico en la cabeza de la cual solo le salían algunos mechones castaños.- ¡Mako!.- Corrió al hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su amada, sintiendo como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.- ¡Mi amor que te hicieron!.- Abrazo el cuerpo de la mujer histérico.- ¡Malditos desgraciados, como se atrevieron a…-

-¡Espera Andrew, espera, no tan rápido!.- Se burló Naru.- Nadie dijo que esa fuera Mako… Porque ella no es la única mujer que tienes… ¿cierto?.

Andrew miraba con odio y rabia a aquel desgraciado que había dañado a la mujer que amaba, no podía creer como alguien fuera capaz de tanta maldad.

-Como que tienes cierta fijación por las japonesas… ¿verdad?- Se carcajeo Neflyte.- Las japonesas de ojos verdes y cabello castaño… Andrew… ¿Cómo puedes confundir a Mako con Reika?.

Solo escuchar aquello, Andrew volteo en cuerpo de su amada y rápidamente le desato el nudo a la bolsa, sacándola de la cara de la joven, para darse cuenta de que quien había muerto era Reika Nishimura.

-¿Reika?- Balbuceo sorprendido Andrew, sintiéndose aliviado a la vez de que no fuera Makoto quien estuviera muerta. Cierto era que le tenía cierto aprecio a aquella joven, pero tener la esperanza de que Makoto estaba bien lo hizo tranquilizarse.- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Reika?- Se levantó Andrew dejando el cuerpo de la chica recostado en el piso.- ¿Qué tiene que ver Reika con todo esto imbécil?... ¡Ella no tenía nada que ver!.

-Andrew, como que te gustan las estúpida… ¿verdad?- Se carcajeo Naru.- La muy estúpida de Reika nunca dejo de odiar a Makoto, ella y yo planeamos todo esto, jamás pensó irse a Estados Unidos, todo esto fue planeado por ella. Lástima que fue tan estúpida que no sabía que ella seria parte de nuestros planes.- Se carcajeo Naru.

El hombre rubio se acercó a Naru, mientras esta se carcajeaba en su cara, sentía ganas de matarla, no pudo evitar reprimir su rabia y levanto su puño golpeando con fuerza en el rostro a Naru hasta hacerla caer al piso.

-¡Nunca hubiera querido golpear a una mujer maldita perra, pero tú no eres una mujer, eres una víbora ponzoñosa!.- Dijo Andrew tomándola de la solapa, pero entonces escucho la voz de Neflyte detrás de él.

-¡Tranquilo "Americano", "Yanqui"… ¿Cómo te gusta más que te digan?.- Se burló Neflyte que se oprimió algunos botones localizados a un lado del apagador de la luz, haciendo que una pared se abriera frente a Andrew y Naru.- ¡Sorpresa, ahí está tu Makoto, nuestra mujer, tu amante, mi esposa!.

Andrew se quedó paralizado, al ver a su amada sentada en el piso, con algunos golpes en su rostro, con la boca amarrada y sus dos manos atadas hacia arriba, separadas la una de la otra, en extemos diferentes, con cuerdas que colgaban de distintos puntos de la pared.

-¡Mako!.- Sorprendido y asustado Andrew que trato de acercarse pero fue detenido por Neflyte.- ¡Ni intentes acercarte imbécil o ahorita mismo le disparo, no des un solo paso!.

-¡Por favor no lastimes a Makoto!.- Hablo Andrew con tono suplicante.

Neflyte se acercó al joven rubio, mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡No te vayas a poner agresivo Hansford!... Porque al primer golpe Naru le dispara a tu Mako… ¿O debería de decir nuestra Mako?- Sonrió Neflyte.- ¿Quieres que deje ir a Mako?

-¡Por favor!- Suplico Andrew, que escuchaba los intentos en vano de su amada por gritar, y las lágrimas salir de sus ojos.- ¡Haz conmigo lo que quieras, mátame si quieres, pero no la lastimes… no a ella!

-¿Recuerdas el día que fuiste a mi casa Hansford?... ¿Recuerdas que por tu culpa mi hermoso rostro esta desfigurado?- Rabioso Neflyte.- ¡Acabaste con mi belleza!... Pero te daré una oportunidad.

-Por favor no lastimes a Mako.- Suplicaba Andrew.

-Naru, las esposas.- Hablo Neflyte.

La hermosa chica de mirada maquiavélica se acercó hacia donde los dos hombres se encontraban, mientras movía las esposas de un lado a otro.

-¡Pon las manos Hansford!.- Ordeno Neflyte.

-No… ¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer?

-¡Pon las manos!.- Grito Neflyte.- Aunque si no quieres… mato a Makoto de un solo tiro.- Se acercó el hombre a la mujer pelicastaña tirándola de los cabellos, mientras le ponía el revolver en la sien.

-¿Dejaras que te espose?- Sonrió Naru con maldad.- O prefieres que le volemos los sesos a Mako… tú decides Hansford.

El joven rubio no tuvo más remedio que dejarse esposar por Naru, sabía que aquello no estaba bien, que era ponerse el mismo la soga al cuello y permitir que mataran a Makoto sin siquiera poder defenderla, pero mirar a Neflyte apuntándole a su amada a las sienes, amenazarlo con matarla si no hacia lo que decían no le dejaba alternativa. Sabía que aquello los conduciría a un trágico final, teniendo como única esperanza que la policía diera con ellos.

Después de que Naru hubiera esposado al joven rubio, ella y Neflyte soltaron una carcajada.

-¡Bien hecho Andrew, bien hecho!.- Se carcajeo Neflyte.- ¿Qué es lo que suceda primero?... ¡Mueres tu o que muera tu amada Mako!...

-¡No te atrevas a…-

-¿Qué puedes hacer esposado Hansford?... ¡Por favor!- Hablo Neflyte.- Ya se, dejare que se digan unas palabras de despedida por última vez.- Dijo Neflyte mientras le quitaba el trapo que ataba la boca de la hermosa pelicastaña y le impedía hablar.

-¡Drew!.- Balbuceo Makoto con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.- ¿Por qué viniste?... ¿Por qué hiciste esto?- Lloraba La hermosa mujer al ver a su amado con ambas manos esposadas.

-No podía dejarte sola Mako.

-¡Que patético!.- Sonrió Neflyte.- Naru tenemos que darnos prisa, llama a la imbécil de Zoycite para que te diga dónde demonios se han mentido Malachite y Rubeus.

-De acuerdo.

**Calles de Tokio.**

Zoycite corría por las calles solitarias de Tokio, en busca de un lugar donde pudiera encontrarse de las patrullas de policía que la seguían.

De pronto, escucho el timbre de su celular timbrar y se internó en un estrecho callejón, mirando las tres patrullas que seguían de largo por las calles de Tokio, buscándola desesperadamente.

-¿Qué sucede Neflyte?- Contesto el teléfono al ver que era el número del hombre de larga cabellera castaña.

_-¡No soy Neflyte estúpida!.- Le grito Naru del otro lado de la línea.- ¿Dónde están los imbéciles de Malachite y Rubeus?... ¿Qué paso con la maldita bruja Hino?... ¿La mataron?... ¿Por qué no están aquí ya?_

La mujer rubia respiro agitadamente, dejándose caer pesadamente al piso, había estado huyendo por horas de la policía.

-¡Los imbéciles de Rubeus y Malachite hicieron mal las cosas!- Gruño Zoycite.- ¡Fueron atrapados y murieron a manos del imbécil de Zafiro, no pudieron matar a la puberta!.

_-¿Qué estás diciendo?... ¿Entonces si era un traidor?... ¡Maldito Zafiro Black!._

-El automóvil se lo llevaron confiscado.- Siguió hablando Zoycite.- ¡No tengo en que llegar a Katsushika, no tengo dinero para pagar un taxi!.

_-¡Escúchame bien estúpida!.- Gruño Naru.- No sé cómo te las arreglas, pero en cuanto nos deshagamos de estos estorbos Neflyte y yo huiremos juntos, lejos de todo y de todos, si te atrapan es tu problema.- Fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que Naru cortar_

-¡Naru, Naru!.- Desesperada Zoycite.- ¡Maldita estúpida, me colgó, me piensan abandonar a mi suerte, pero si yo caigo, también ellos caen!

De pronto la mujer rubia escucho de nuevo el sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas, y al instante se miró rodeada de policías que la acorralaban desde ambos lados del callejón, impidiéndole tomar una salida de escape.

-¡Estas detenida Zoycite, levanta las manos!.- Ordeno el capitán Tanaka, al lado del cual, miro el rostro de Zafiro Chiba.

-¡Traidor, maldito Chiba traidor!.- Gruño mirando al joven de ojos azules.- ¡Yo nunca te tuve confianza!

-¡Deja de quejarte Zoycite!.- Hablaba Zafiro mientras esposaba a la hermosa rubia.- Si cooperas con la justicia, quizá te reduzcan algunos años de cárcel.

**Barrio de Katsushika, Tokio, Japón.**

La hermosa chica de corto cabello castaño y ojos verdes, vistiendo aun con el traje de enfermera, sonrió para sus adentros, sabía que pronto eliminaría a su prima y podría irse lejos de Japón con Neflyte.

Con paso sigiloso se acercó a la puerta, cuando escucho algo que hizo que todas sus ilusiones se derrumbaran.

.-¡Por supuesto que te matare Makoto, a ti y a tu amado, no lo dudes!.- Escucho la risa de Neflyte.- Después eliminare a la loca de tu prima, no me sirve y no la quiero para nada.

-Con que estás pensando en traicionarme imbécil.- Hablo Naru con los dientes apretados mientras miraba el revolver que traía en su mano.- ¡Ya veremos quien elimina a quien estúpido!

Naru dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, y entonces entro a la lujosa casa donde fingió no haber escuchado nada.

-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa Neflyte!.- Hablo Naru.- La policía atrapo a los imbéciles de Malachite y Rubeus, murieron a manos del traidor de Zafiro.- Gruño la chica.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Histérico Neflyte.

-¡La perra de Zoyite puede ser atrapada, tenemos que darnos prisa, mátalos de una vez!.- Gruño la chica.

-Los matare.- Sonrió Neflyte que se encontraba a un lado de Makoto, tirándola de los cabellos, mientras le besaba la mejilla.- ¡Pero antes me divertiré un rato con esta muñeca!- Se carcajeo el hombre para después darle un beso a la fuerza a Makoto.

-¡Suéltame imbécil!.- Grito Makoto escupiéndole a Neflyte en la cara, mientras forcejaba tratando de soltarse de las cuerdas.

El hombre de cabello castaño se limpió la saliva en su rostro y la miro con rabia para después darle una bofetada en el rostro.

-¡Maldita perra!.- La apuñeteo en la otra mejillas.- No vuelvas a hacerlo.

-¡Dejala imbécil no la toques!.- Gritaba Andrew que forcejeaba tratando inútilmente de zafarse de las esposas.-

El hombre de larga cabellera castaña se levantó del piso, acercándose al hombre rubio que se encontraba sentado en el piso, con las manos esposadas hacia atrás.

-¡Cállate Hansford, "odioso americano", tú no estás en posición de exigir ni gritar!.- Neflyte le grito mientras le daba una patada en el estómago haciendo que el joven rubio se retorciera de dolor.- ¿Lo entendiste o quieres que te lo explique en inglés?.

-¡No la toques por favor, no la lastimes, por favor!- Suplico Andrew.

-Así me gusta verte, humillado, pero no te preocupes, no seré tan desalmado Andrew.- Sonrió Neflyte.- Dime una cosa… ¿Te gustan las películas pornográficas?... ¿No te gustaría ver una donde la actriz principal fuera tu adorada Mako?

-¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar imbécil?- Pregunto Andrew, tratando de romper las esposas, el sudor recorría su rostro, mientras la impotencia de estar atado de manos y no poder defender a su amada lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura y la desesperación.-

El hombre pelicastaño se carcajeo y se acercó a la mujer que aún era su esposa, acariciándole el rostro con una de sus manos, donde antes la había golpeado con un látigo, mientras la miraba con odio, lujuria y deseo.

-¿Sabes que siempre quise hacerte mía estúpida?- Le cuestiono Neflyte a la joven mientras le metía una de sus manos por entre los muslos.

-¡Déjame imbécil, no me toques!.- Se quejaba Makoto con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras sentía como aquel tipo metía sus manos por entre sus piernas y sus pechos.- ¡Déjame, no me toques, asqueroso!.

-¡Suéltala, suéltala, no la toques!.- Gritaba desesperado Motoki, jalando inútilmente sus manos de un lado a otro, tratando de separarlas, mientras escuchaba los gritos de su amada al ser tocada por Neflyte…

**Templo Hikawa.**

Las dos hermosas sacerdotisas y Amy, se encontraban orando al gran Kami, mientras la rubia, que también se encontraba dentro del templo rezaba con un rosario entre sus manos, cierto que había diferencia de credos religiosos entre ellas, pero en ese momento todas en sus rezos pedían por la vida de Mako.

De pronto Rei, abrió los ojos y se levantó del piso con un grito que hizo que las demás interrumpieran sus rezos.

-¿Qué te sucede Rei?.- Se acercó Mina a ella.

-¡Mako, Mako está en peligro!.- Alterada la sacerdotisa.- ¡Makoto y Andrew!.

-¿Andrew?- So sobresalto la rubia que sintió las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

En esos momentos, se escucharon unos pasos en el templo y las cuatro chicas giraron su vista, mirando a los padres de Andrew ahí.

-¡Tío, Tía!.- Hablo la rubia abrazándose a sus dos tíos.

-¿No está aquí Andrew?...Hemos hablado con Darien él no sabe dónde esta.- Al borde de las lágrimas la señora Serenity.- No quiero perder a mi único hijo, al único que me queda, ya perdí a Serena, no quiero perderlo también a el.- Dijo la mujer antes de desmayarse.

-¡Serenity, Serenity!.- Desesperado el señor Andrew que palpaba las mejillas de su esposa.

-¡Llévenla a mi recamara, síganme!.- Ordeno Rei.- Amy atiende a la señora…

**Barrio de Katsushika, Tokio, Japón.**

El hombre de larga cabellera castaña, se deleitaba escuchando llorar a la hermosa pelicastaña atada de manos con cuerdas que colgaban de distintos puntos, haciendo que las manos de la chica quedaran separadas la una a la otra.

-¿Sabes que me éxito escucharte llorar perra?.- La tiro de los cabellos, mientras le mordía el cuello y le metía una de sus manos por entre la blusa estrujándole uno de sus senos.

-¡No te atrevas, déjame, suéltame!.- Suplicaba Makoto con voz quebrada y lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡No soporto que me toques no!

-Vamos Neflyte date prisa.- Rugió Naru.- Divierte rápido.

Neflyte sonrió sádicamente y se acercó a los labios de la joven dándole un beso a la fuera para después romperle la blusa por en medio dejando al descubierto sus senos, los cuales estrujo entre sus manos a través de la tela del sostén.

-¡Déjala, no la toques, no la toques!.- Desperado Andrew que sufría al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de su amada, luchando inútilmente por romper las esposas de hierro que lo ataban, logrando únicamente lastimarse y que sangre saliera de sus muñecas.

-Me encanta escuchar los gritos de tu estúpido americano y tu llano.- Sonrió Neflyte que con un rápido movimiento tiro de la minifalda de la joven para mirarla en ropa interior

-¡Déjame, déjame!- Suplicaba a gritos Makoto, sintiendo las manos de Neflyte estrujando sus pechos y tocando la piel de su cintura.

_-Tengo que ayudarla, no puedo dejar que ese imbécil la toque, no puedo dejar que se aproveche de ella, no.- Pensó para sus adentros el joven rubio que sufría con los gritos de su amada y las carcajadas de Naru, mientras seguía forcejeando con las esposas._

Neflyte llevo sus manos hacia las panties de la chica, haciendo que esta gritara, suplicara y llorara incansablemente Por su parte, la hermosa pelicastaña, se sentía perdida, sabía que estaba a punto de pasar lo peor, aun atada de manos trataba de golpear a Neflyte impidiendo que la despojara de la última prenda que cubría su intimidad.

-Ahora será completamente mía preciosura.- Dijo Neflye intentando abrirle las piernas, sintiendo como ella se resistía, lanzándole fuertes patadas.

-¡No, no!.- Gritaba la hermosa joven de ojos verdes tratando de oponer resistencia, lo cual cada vez le costaba más trabajo.

Andrew escuchaba horrorizado los gritos de su mujer, sintiendo el dolor y la sangre caliente bajar por sus muñecas al forcejear con las esposas, hasta que escucho el ruido de las cadenas que las ataban y sintió sus manos libres.

Los ojos de hombre rubio miraron cuando Neflyte finalmente logro abrirle las piernas a la joven, pero al ver que el hombre posaba sus manos en las panties de su amada, la cual cubría su intimidad, saco la navaja que guardaba en la bolsa de su pantalón y sin pensarlo se dejó ir encima del joven pelicastaño encajándole la filosa navaja en la espalda, a la altura de los pulmones.

-¡Ahhh!.- Grito Neflyte soltando su revólver, el cual rápidamente Andrew tomo.- ¡Maldito… Hansford!- Dijo el hombre con voz débil.- Naru, llama a una ambulancia.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a Mako, te lo advierto Naru!- Amenazo el joven rubio.- ¡No te atrevas porque por ella soy capaz de matar!.

-¡Andrew!.- Balbuceo preocupada y asustada la joven pelicastaña que aún se encontraba atada de manos.

Naru sonrió maquiavélicamente y se acercó al cuerpo de Neflyte posando uno de sus pies sobre su estómago.

-¡Ayúdame Naru!.- Hablaba el hombre débilmente.

-¿Ayudarte Nefly?.- Se carcajeo Naru.- ¿Quieres que te ayude cuando pensabas matarme y quedarte con todo?... ¿Pensabas que yo era estúpida verdad?- Se agacho la chica a la altura del joven soltándole una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo hizo retorcerse de dolor

-¡Vamos Andrew, dale un disparo ahora!.- Sonrió sádicamente Naru.

-No… yo no puedo.- Balbuceo Andrew sintiendo que las manos le temblaban con aquella arma en sus manos.

-¡Vamos Hansford, hazlo, dispara o mato a Mako, te mato a ti y a ella también!.- Rugió Naru.- No me importa que me mates antes yo mato a tu adorada Mako.

-¡Lo haces o mato a Makoto!.- Gruño la chica.- Tú decides Andrew.

El joven rubio se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Neflyte, que suplicaba con voz débil un poco de piedad, Andrew jamás se había imaginado algún día tener que hacer aquello, tomar la vida de una persona, pero sí de eso dependía la vida de su amada, lo haría sin pensar.

-¡Dispara!.- Grito Naru.

Andrew apunto hacia el brazo de Neflyte, pero fue incapaz de disparar.

-No puedo.- Respondió.

-¿No puedes, no puedes pero fuiste capaz de encajarle una daga?- Se burló Naru.- ¡Vamos dispara o mato a Makoto!.- Amenazo apuntando a la joven de ojos verdes.

-Dispara en el corazón.- Ordeno Naru.

El hombre rubio apunto con el arma hacia el corazón del chico y cerrando los ojos apretó el gatillo, escuchando el ruido de la bala y después el quejido de Neflyte que agonizaba.

-Ahora dispara en el abdomen.- Pidio la joven.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente.- Dijo Andrew sintiendo que las manos le temblaban.

-¿Quieres que entonces le dispare a Mako?

El joven rubio sin más que decir apunto hacia el estómago de Neflyte y soltó un disparo.

Suficiente, que el tiro de gracia lo doy yo.- Sonrió sádicamente la joven que metio la pistola en la garganta del hombre que agonizaba soltándole el tiro de gracia.- ¡Ahora eres tan asesino como yo Andrew Hansford!.- Se carcajeo Naru

**Jefatura de Policía.**

Zoycite se encontraba sentada en la oficina del agente Tanaka, encargado del escuadrón policiaco dentro del cual se destacaba Zafiro.

-¡Hable señorita Zoycite!.- Ordeno duramente el hombre.- ¿Qué piensa quedarse callada todo el tiempo?

Zafiro que se encontraba dentro de la oficina se acercó a la joven mirándola rabioso y ando un golpe con su puño en el escritorio.

-¡Por favor Zoycite habla!.- Rugió Zafiro.- Dinos donde se llevaron a Makoto Kino… ¿Qué no sabes que si hablas te reducirán la condena?

-De acuerdo, que más da, de igual manera el imbécil y la perra de Naru pensaban traicionarme.- Dijo la mujer con desgano.- Es en el barrio de Katsushika, en la carretera, la dirección es…

**Barrio de Katsushika, Tokio, Japón.**

Naru se acercó a la pareja de enamorados, mirándolos con sadismo.

¡No te acerques o disparo!.- Amenazo Andrew.-

La joven de mirada maquiavélica sonrió sin tomar en cuenta las advertencias del hombre rubio, mirándolo con desprecio.

-¡Hazlo, si te atreves!.- Se burló Naru.

Andrew puso el dedo en el gatillo, jamás en su vida había pensando en matar a alguien, pero por su amada estaba dispuesto a todo, jalo el gatillo de aquel revolver y entonces descubrió que aquella arma ya no tenía balas.

-¿Creíste que el arma tenia balas Hansford?.- Se carcajeo Naru.-¡Por supuesto que no, yo puse exactamente las balas que sabía que el idiota de Neflyte gastaría y no deje ninguna destinada para mí! Ahora Desata a Mako- Ordeno la chica.

-¿Qué pretendes Naru?- La miro desesperado Andrew.

-¡Desátala o la mato!.

El hombre rubio se paró desatando cada una de las manos de la joven, la cual al ver libre sus manos, tomo su minifalda y se la puso.

-Andrew y Mako, Mako y Andrew.- Se burló Naru.- Caminen hacia afuera… ¡Rápido o disparo!.

Andrew tomo la mano de su amada y ambos caminaron en silencio hacia afuera de la casa, donde pudieron ver una gran fosa de unos tres metros de profundidad. La casa se encontraba en la carretera, por lo que alrededor solo había árboles, ninguna persona, nadie que pudiera auxiliarlos.

-Tira esa navaja en el piso Andrew y también dame las llaves del auto en el que llegaste.- Ordeno Naru.- ¡Tíralas!.- Grito al ver que el hombre se rehusaba.

El joven rubio dejo caer la navaja al piso así como las llaves que extrajo de la bolsa de su pantalón, y la chica la pateo lejos del alcance de los dos enamorados.

-Y tu querida prima, no intentes usar tus conocimientos de defensa personal o le disparo al corazón a tu "amado Andrew".- Se burló la joven.

-Déjalo ir Naru, él no tiene nada que ver, eso es entre tú y yo.- Dijo Makoto abrazada a Andrew.

La joven tomo un galón que se encontraba afuera de la casa y se acercó a la fosa, donde al final había leña y trozos de madera, con mirada sádica vertió el contenido de aquel galón.

-¿Saben que es esto?- Hablo Naru maquiavélicamente.- ¡Gasolina con alcohol!

-¡No te atrevas!.- Andrew miro a la joven de manera desafiante poniéndose en medio de ella y Makoto.-

-Mako querida… ¿Te digo un secreto?- Hablo Naru sin dejar de apuntarle a Andrew.

-¡No me interesa saber nada que tengas que decir Naru, ya fue suficiente!.- Nerviosa Makoto.

-Pero yo si quiero decirte.- Sonrió Naru maquiavélicamente.- ¿Sabes que yo mate a tu querida madre?- Comenzó a hablar la joven.- Yo te odiaba, me daba gusto que tu padre hubiera muerto, siempre te odie por ser mi prima rica, la mimada, la que lo tenía todo…

_16 años atrás…_

_La hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes se encontraba sentada en la sala de la mansión Kino, mirando un álbum donde fotos de ella, su hija y su difunto marido salían como la familia feliz que habían sido._

_-¿Porque te tuviste que ir amor mío?.- Susurro con lágrimas en los ojos, acariciando el rostro atractivo de su marido en la fotografía.- Yo y Mako te necesitamos… ¿Lo sabes?... Muchas veces he deseado morir para estar a tu lado por toda la eternidad… pero sé que nuestra hija, nuestra pequeña Mako, nuestra bishojo me necesita.- _

_Al mismo tiempo, una pequeña niña de ojos verdes, cabello corto castaño y mirada siniestra se asomaba por la puerta corrediza de la sala y tras controlar una carcajada entro a la sala fingiendo estar asustada._

_-¡Tía Mako, tía Mako!.- Entro llorando la pequeña._

_La mujer al ver a su sobrina se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y sonrió a la pequeña._

_-¿Qué sucede pequeña Naru?... ¿Te sientes mal?_

_-¡Prima Mako entro al dojo, estaba triste y lo incendio, dijo que quería morir para estar con Tío Katsuji, tienes que salvarla, ella se quedó dentro!.- Dejo escapar unas lágrimas la pequeña._

_-¡Mako, mi pequeña!.- Se levantó alarmada la mujer.- ¡Gran Kami la he tenido muy abandonada, si le pasa algo… no le pasara nada, ya perdí a mi marido, no perdere también a mi pequeña!.- Salió la mujer desesperada de la mansión._

_Después de que la hermosa mujer hubiera salido, la pequeña niña sonrió con malicia limpiando las lágrimas._

_-.¡Vete al infierno Tía Makoto!.- Soltó una fuerte y horrorosa carcajada la niña._

_Fin del Flah Back._

-Eres una…- Balbuceo Andrew.

-No tiene caso decir nada Andrew, de igual manera ya lo sabía.- Respondió Makoto sintiendo las lágrimas quemar sus mejillas.- ¡Tarde o temprano pagaras todo el daño que has hecho Naru!.- Rompió en llanto la hermosa chica de ojos verdes.

-Y eso no es todo queridos.- Sonrió Naru con sadismo.- Hablando de su hermoso bebe, aquel que nunca nació… Aunque creo que fue bueno que no naciera… ¿verdad?... ¡Qué horror eran demasiado jóvenes hubiera sido un estorbo en sus vidas!

-¡Cállate maldita perra!.- La miro Andrew con ira.

-Andrew querido… ¿Por qué mejor no dices gracias?- Sonrió Naru mirando como el joven la miraba sin entender nada.- ¿Cómo le hubieran puesto a su monstruito si hubiera nacido, a ese asqueroso feto?... Ya sé, si fuera niña se llamaría Mako, para que fuera la tercer Mako estúpida de la familia Kino y su fuera niño… ¿Andrew?.- Se carcajeo Naru.

-¿Qué disparates estas diciendo Naru?- Hablo molesta Makoto.- ¡Deja de hablar de mi bebe, él ni siquiera pudo nacer!.

-Claro que no pudo nacer, eso todos lo sabemos.- Dijo con cinismo la chica.- Eso es porque yo lo mate.- Sonrió Naru mirando como su prima y el hombre rubio la miraban con desprecio.- ¡No me miren así, no hice nada del otro mundo, yo solo puse abortivos en el maldito te que preparo la bruja Hino! Que extraño es bruja y no se dio cuenta.

-No puede ser… no.- Hablo Makoto con voz quebrada, mientras Andrew callado apretaba sus puños, sintiendo la impotencia de no poder atacar a aquella mujer, de saber que con cualquier movimiento podría poner en peligro la vida de su amada.

-¡Basta ya Naru, creo que ha sido suficiente!.- Molesto Andrew.

-No sé para qué quieres vivir Andrew, creo que matándote te haría un gran favor.- Sonrió Naru.- Si sobrevives seguro iras preso, eres en parte culpable de que Neflyte esté muerto.

-¡Cállate cínica, fuiste tú quien lo mato!.- Se defendió Andrew.- Y no iré preso porque tú me obligaste y yo solo lo hice por defenderme y defender a Mako.

-De acuerdo, yo le di su tiro de gracia.- Sonrió con maldad Naru.- ¡Pero fuiste tú quien le encajo la navaja en la espalda, con o sin balazos hubiera muerto y por tu mano!

**Jefatura de Policías.**

Los hombres del escuadrón de policías dirigidos por el agente Tanaka, dentro del cual destacaba Zafiro, subieron a las patrullas, sabían que detener a Neflyte Sanjoi y a Naru seria difícil, mas tomando en cuenta que tenían de rehén a Makoto Kino.

-Bien, tardaremos alrededor de 30 minutos en llegar hasta Katsushika.- Dijo Zafiro.- Espero que encontremos con vida a la señorita Makoto.

-¿La conoces Zafiro?- Cuestiono el comandante Tanaka.

-Es amiga de mi cuñada y de mi novia.- Respondió el joven.

**Barrio de Katsushika, Tokio, Japón.**

-Creo que ya fue suficiente de historias.- Hablo Naru que de las bolsas de su traje de enfermera saco cerillo y lo encendió para después echarlo en la fosa donde el fuego se empezó a avivar.- Querida prima, tus padres murieron calcinados, tu padre en un accidente de avión, la estúpida de tu madre dentro del dojo que se estaba incendiando… ¿Te gusta tu próxima tumba prima querida?- Miro Naru a Makoto.

Andrew tomo la mano de su amada con fuerza, no permitiría que Naru la dañara, no así tuviera que morir el mismo o tener que tomar también la vida de aquella chica.

-¡Acércate al fuego Makoto o le disparo a tu adorado Andrew!.

La joven pelicastaña quiso soltarse de la mano de su amado, pero sintió como este la tomaba con fuerza, al parecer no iba a permitirle caminar hacia el final de su vida.

-¡Andrew suéltame por favor!.- Suplico Makoto.

-No, jamás dejare que te dañen Makoto te lo prometí y no pienso romper mi promesa.- Le respondió Andrew en voz baja.

-Bien… veo que no quieres morir prima.- Se carcajeo Naru.- ¿Cómo quieren morir entonces?... ¿Con fuego o de un disparo?.- Pregunto la joven con mirada sádica…

**Hola, aqui pasando a dejar un capitulo mas, que decir, el penultimo capitulo, ya el que sigue es el final, ya lo tengo listo, pero aun le estoy arreglando unos detalles para publicarlo. Es tan largo, que tal vez lo divida en dos.**

**Amiga Nicky, gracias por darme tan buena idea para el titulo.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.  
**


	32. Chapter 32 FINAL: PARTE I

**Capítulo Final: Parte I**

**Carretera Tokio – Barrio de Katsushika.**

Cinco patrullas del escuadrón de policías de Tokio, dirigidos por el comandante Tanaka, se dirigían a la máxima velocidad al lugar indicado por Zoycite. El hombre de ojos azules y cabello del mismo color apretaba el amuleto que su amada le había dado, tenía que regresar sano y salvo por ella.

-Es la primera vez que te veo nervioso Zafiro.- Hablo el comandante Tanaka.- ¿Te sucede algo?

-Tengo miedo.- Dijo el joven con seriedad.- Es extraño, nunca antes lo sentí, no hasta que la conocí a ella.

-Lo entiendo Zafiro, yo vivo con el miedo presente cada que me enfrento a delincuentes de esta magnitud.- Hablo el hombre de apellido Tanaka.- Pero piensa que esta vez ellos están en desventajas, dos de sus hombres han caído, Zoycite esta presa.

-Pero Neflyte es peligroso.- Respondió Zafiro.- Y Naru… bueno esa mujer esta desquiciada.

-Tenemos las pruebas suficientes para detenerlo por tráfico de sustancias ilegales, asesinato y por secuestro.-Hablo el comandante Tanaka.- En 10 minutos estaremos en la dirección que nos dio Zoycite… ¿Estás listo?

-Más listo que nunca Comandante Tanaka.- Respondió Zafiro.- Este será el último operativo en el que participe.

-O-O-O-

Naru comenzaba a desesperarse al ver que ni Andrew ni Makoto se acercaban al fuego, quería torturarlos y lo había logrado, pero no estaba satisfecha.

-¿Quién quiere morir primero?- Pregunto la chica.

-Naru, hagamos una cosa.- Hablo con nerviosismo Andrew.- Deja ir a Makoto, hay que arreglar esto, entre tú y yo.

-¡La quiero a ella Andrew a ella!.- Rugió Naru.- ¡Ya me canse querida prima o te acercas al fuego en la fosa o le disparo a Andrew, solo te daré hasta tres!.- Amenazo Naru.- 1,2…-

La joven pelicastaña se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Andrew y camino hacia donde su prima se encontraba.

-¡Mako no!- Trato Andrew de detenerla inútilmente.

-Un paso que des y le disparo a Mako.- Sonrió sádicamente Naru.- ¿Lo entendiste Andrew?...¿O te gustaría que te traiga un intérprete?-

La joven de corto cabello castaño se alejó unos cuantos pasos de su prima y mira sádicamente a los dos enamorados, separados uno del otro por algunos metros de distancia.

-¡Digan adiós a este mundo, los dos!- Rugió Naru.- ¡No quedaran ni las miserias de sus cuerpos!- Se carcajeo la joven mirando al fuego.- ¡Morirán incinerados, que romántico!.-

-¡No te atrevas… por favor Naru!.- Suplico Andrew.

La hermosa joven de mirada siniestra saco el revólver y apunto hacia donde se encontraba su prima apretando el gatillo del cual salió una bala que paso muy cerca de la pelicastaña, haciéndola estremecerse.

-¡Híncate Mako, híncate o le disparo a tu amorcito!.- Grito Naru mientras le apuntaba con el arma a su prima.

Makoto dio unos cuantos pasos, hincándose en el piso, con su cabello alborotado alrededor de su cara y cuerpo.

Naru sonrió sádicamente y se acercó a su prima poniéndole la pistola en la sien.

-¡No te acerques o le disparo!.- Le grito al joven rubio al ver que intentaba acercarse.- ¡Le disparo, te lo juro Andrew!- Amenazo Naru, mirando como Andrew se quedaba sin moverse apretando los puños.- ¿Dónde te gustaría que le dé primero Andrew? ¿En el corazón?- Puso Naru la pistola en el pecho de su prima.- ¿O en la cabeza?- Volvió a ponerle la pistola en las sienes.

El joven rubio se quedó callado, mirando como Naru, la prima de su amada gozaba en torturarlos, en hacer larga aquella agonía.

-Si quieres matar a alguien mátame a mí.- Le dijo a la joven.

-¡No digas tonterías Andrew!.- Nerviosa Makoto.

Naru se alejó un poco de su prima y sonrió.- ¡Qué gran idea, seria genial matarte balazo a balazo ante los ojos de mi querida prima!- Hablo la joven mirando al chico rubio de arriba hacia abajo.- Lastima que seas tan guapo… pero bien, tu decidiste y tu deseo será concedido.

La joven tomo el arma entre sus manos, apuntando hacia donde se encontraba el hombre rubio.- ¡Dile adiós a este mundo guapo!- Susurro la chica, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo se puso a gritar como loca disparando descontroladamente hacia la entrada de la casa.

-¡Vete, vete maldita tu estas muerta, lárgate!- Gritaba la joven fuera de sí disparando hacia la puerta de salida de la casa, mientras Andrew y Makoto la miraban desconcertados.

-¡Dispárame maldita, jamás podrás matarme porque ya me mataste!... ¿Lo recuerdas querida sobrina?- Sonreía la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que vestía el kimono blanco abrochado al revés.- ¡Estás loca sobrina, demente, la hora de pagar por tus crímenes te está llegando!... ¿Qué se siente ser torturada maldita?... ¡Pero pagaras sobrina, pagaras y lo sé yo que te maldigo, lo escuchaste bien te maldigo!.

-¡Maldita, yo me goce en planear tu muerte y por estúpida caíste en mi trampa, lárgate, regresa a tu tumba, acabare con la idiota de tu hija para que te haga compañía en el otro mundo!

El hombre rubio aprovecho el momento de locura de Naru Osaka para acercarse a ella por detrás y tratar de quitarle el arma, pero antes de siquiera poder tocarla la joven lo apunto con el arma, pero entonces descubrió que el revolver ya no tenía balas.

-¡Te has quedado sin balas Naru Osaka!- Hablo Andrew sintiéndose aliviado, por unos segundos había creído que la joven lo iba a herir.-

-¡Es tarde prima, tu hora a llegado!- Se acercó Makoto a su amado.- Vas a pagar por todo el daño que le hiciste a mi madre.

Makoto estaba a punto de lanzársele a golpes a su prima, cuando esta saco la navaja que había obligado a Andrew que le diera, mirándolos con odio.

-¡Aun no es tarde, aun no!- Grito Naru dirigiéndose con la filosa navaja hacia su prima, pero Andrew rápidamente tomo de la mano a su amada comenzando a correr velozmente hasta llegar a la solitaria carretera llena de arbustos.

Después de que Naru se quedó sola, sonrió maquiavélicamente, al ver como los dos enamorados corrían en dirección hacia la carretera, buscando alejarse de ella y ponerse a salvo.

-Corran lo más rápido que puedan.- Hablo la joven para sí misma.- ¡Corran que soy más rápida que ustedes!.- Sonrió sacando las llaves del auto en que había llegado Andrew.

Naru se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa, donde la sangre de los cuerpos de Reika Nishimura y Neflyte Sanjoi comenzaba a inundar el cuarto de un olor nauseabundo y putrefacto. La joven se acercó al cuerpo del hombre de larga cabellera castaña, que yacía alrededor de un gran charco de sangre y metió sus manos dentro de las bolsas de sus pantalones dándose cuenta de que solo tenía una bala.

-¡Maldito seas imbécil, ni eso pudiste hacer bien, como traías solo una bala!- Rabio la joven que al levantarse pateo el cadáver de Neflyte.- ¡Pero esta bala será bien usada y en mi adorable prima!- Se dijo la joven así misma mientras cargaba la pistola.

De pronto escucho el sonido de unas sirenas y corrió a la ventana, desde la cual pudo ver cinco patrullas llegando a las afueras de la casa, por lo que rápidamente salió de nuevo por la puerta trasera subiendo al auto en el que Andrew había llegado, tenía que huir.

-O-O-O-

Los hombres del escuadrón policiaco dirigidos por el comandante Tanaka, tras hablar por medio del altavoz y ver que nadie salía entraron dentro de la casa, encontrándose con los cadáveres putrefactos de Neflyte y Reika.

-¡Por el gran Kami, que esto!- Puso cara de repulsión uno de los hombres del cuerpo policiaco.

-¡Los motores de un auto!.- Escucho Zafiro.- ¡Va a escapar!- Grito corriendo hacia la salida…

**Templo Hikawa.**

Dentro de la habitación de Rei Hino, la mujer de cabello rubio platinado comenzaba a abrir los ojos, mientras Amy le checaba la presión y Darien le ponía alcohol en la frente.

-Todo está bien, tranquilícese señor Hansford.- Trato de sonar tranquilo Darien.

La mujer de cabello rubio platinado abrió lentamente los ojos, y miro a su alrededor al padre de su nieta así como a su sobrina y sus respectivas amigas.

-Darien… ¿Cómo está mi hijo?... ¿Ya aparecieron Andrew y Mako?- Pregunto la señora Serenity mientras se sentaba en la amplia cama.

La joven rubia se sentó en el borde de la cama y abrazo a su tía, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-No te pongas nerviosa tía Serenity, piensa que Andrew en cualquier momento vendrá, seguro encontraran a mi primo sano y salvo.- Hablo Minako con nerviosismo.

-Si mi hijo se muere… Si a mí Andrew le pasa algo…- La mujer no pudo continuar hablando pues las lágrimas inundaron sus hermosos ojos color violeta.

-No pienses así Serenity.- Trato de calmarla su marido.- Todos estamos preocupado por la desaparición de Makoto, seguro está desesperado, pero ya aparecerá tranquila.

-Voy a traerle una taza de té.- Sugirió Darien.- Rei… ¿me acompañas a la cocina?- Le hablo a su novia.

Hotaru, que tambien estaba dentro de la habitación miro a su hermana y a Darien salir de la habitación, pero entonces se dio cuenta que al joven médico se le cayó algo que guardaba en una de las bolsas de su saco y rápidamente se acercó a tomarlo para devolvérselo, pero entonces miro algo que le llamo la atención, un sobre blanco, donde en la parte de enfrente venia su nombre escrito: Hotaru Hino.

Salió de la habitación dejando a los padres de Andrew acompañados de Amy y Mina y camino hacia las escalinatas del templo abriendo aquel sobre, sabía que era de mala educación revisar cosas que no le pertenecían, pero ese sobre tenía su nombre y por tanto era para ella, aunque este lo tuviera Darien…

**Barrio de Katsushika, Tokio, Japón.**

Naru encendió el motor del automóvil, estaba a punto de partir del lugar, cuando miro a algunos hombres del escuadrón policiaco salir por la puerta trasera, de entre los cuales distinguió a Zafiro.

-¡Detente maldita víbora, no huyas!- Grito Zafiro intentando acercarse al auto, cuando miro a la joven sacar medio cuerpo de este.-

-¡Adiós guapo!.- Le aventó un beso la desquiciada chica para después sacar el arma y dispararle directamente al pecho.

El hombre de cabello azulado, cayo inconsciente al piso soltando un grito de dolor, mientras sus compañeros se acercaban a auxiliarlo.

-¡Vallan a… detener a Naru!.- Hablo débilmente Zafiro…

**Templo Hikawa.**

Al mismo tiempo, sentada en los escalones de la entrada del templo Hikawa, la joven miko de corto cabello miraba el sobre una y otra vez. Con manos temblorosas abrió el sobre y saco aquella carta, la cual antes de comenzar a leer supo de quien era.

Aquella letra era inconfundible y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que la carta había sido escrita por Zafiro, por el hombre que amaba con todo su corazón.

Fijo sus ojos en las letras y comenzó a leer.

"_Mi amada Hotaru Hino:_

_Si llegas a recibir esta carta es porque lamentablemente yo ya no estaré aquí, y no formare parte ya de este mundo. No quiero que te pongas triste, ni muchos menos que llores y sufras por mi causa._

_Sé que eres una joven muy valiente, muy madura para tu edad y hermosa, fue por todo ello que me enamore como un loco de ti, y aun ahora que escribo en esta carta, sé que después de que ya no esté en este mundo, te seguiré amado._

_Tu como la Miko que eres, que se has recibido un muy buen entrenamiento, sabes que todos estamos aquí de paso, y que nuestro destino al final de este recorrido, cuando cerramos el ciclo de la vida terrenal, es formar parte de los mil vientos, porque viento hemos sido y al viento volveremos._

_Te juro, que aun en mis últimos momentos, me llevo de ello lo mejor de ti, que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, me voy con el recuerdo del brillo de tus ojos que son aún más preciosos que las amatistas y con el hermoso recuerdo de tu sonrisa y tu cabello ébano._

_Nunca me arrepentí de haber escogido esta vida, esta profesión tan riesgosa, jamás hasta que te conocí a ti Hotaru Hino, fue entonces que desee haber tenido una profesión donde no me pusiera en riesgo ni pusiera en peligro a las personas que amo._

_Me hubiera gustado vivir contigo lo que aún nos faltó, pero eres joven y hermosa y sé que encontrara a alguien que te sepa valorar._

_Te amo y te amare por siempre:_

_Zafiro Chiba._

_P.D.: Quemas esta carta y deja que el viento se lleve las cenizas._

La joven de ojos amatistas sintió una horrible punzada en su corazón y con manos temblorosas se llevó la mano al pecho arrugando el papel, mientras las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos hacían que la tinta con que la carta había sido escrita se corriera.

-¡Zafiro, mi Zafiro!.- Dejo escapar un grito desgarrador de su gargante acompañado de lágrimas y sollozos.

Rápidamente del interior del templo salieron corriendo Rei y Darien que se acercaron a la joven.

-¿Qué te sucede hermana, dime que te sucede?- La cuestiono Rei asustada, jamás antes la había visto así, tan devastada, ni siquiera cuando sus padres habían muerto.- ¡Hotaru te estoy hablando!- Grito desesperada la sacerdotisa al ver a su hermana fuera de sí, gritando.

-¡Hotaru, tranquilízate por favor!... ¿Qué te sucede?... ¿Te sientes mal?- Cuestiono Darien a su cuñada.

La joven sin poder responder algo le mostro la cara que ahora tenía la tinta corrida debido a sus lágrimas. Darien se sobresaltó y rápidamente metió la mano en la bolsa de su saco dándose cuenta de que no llevaba la carta ahí dentro.

-¡Hotaru, tranquilízate, yo también estoy preocupado por…-

-¡No, mi Zafiro no puede estar muerto no, yo sin él no voy a vivir!.- Sollozaba la hermosa chica, que había intentado salir corriendo del templo pero fue detenida por Darien.

Rei, que era la que siempre conservaba la calma, trato de aparentar tranquilidad y se acercó a su hermana abrazándola.

-¡Pequeña, nadie ha dicho que Zafiro este muerto, tranquilízate!- Decía Rei, que aunque no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, ni que era lo que ocultaba su aparente cuñado, en ese momento solo tenía cabeza para pensar en Makoto y ahora en su pequeña hermana.

**Barrio de Katsushika, Tokio, Japón.**

-¿Estas bien Chiba?...¡Respóndeme!.- Preguntaba asustado otro de los hombres del escuadrón policiaco al muchacho que se encontraba tirado ahora en el piso tras haber recibido aquel impacto de bala.

-¡Maldita Naru loca, suerte haber traído el chaleco antibalas si no, jamás podría contarlo!- Dijo Zafiro mientras se levantaba.- ¡Vamos, tenemos que unirnos al resto y darles alcance!- Hablo el joven con determinación subiendo del lado del copiloto de una de las patrullas.

**Carretera Katsushika – Japón.**

Andrew y Makoto corrían tomados de la mano por las solitaria carretera entre Katsushika y Japón, después de que Naru se hubiera quedado sin balas habían tenido tiempo suficiente para huir antes de que la chica se les echara encima con aquella navaja, pero entonces el cansancio empezaba a hacer presa de ellos.

La joven peli castaña se detuvo agitada, respirando con dificultad, aunque Neflyte no había abusado sexualmente de ella, si se había dado el lujo de golpearla con un látigo en la espalda, en el rostro y en las piernas, dejándole la blusa rasgada.

-¡Ya no puedo más Andrew… ya no!.- Hablo entrecortadamente Makoto

-¡No puede ser que a estas horas de la tarde no pase ningún maldito carro por esta carretera!- Desesperado el joven rubio.- De igual manera esa bruja de tu prima ya no tiene balas, pero aun es peligrosa… ¡Por favor amor, tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo de llegar hasta la ciudad!

Se escuchó entonces el sonido de un auto que venía conduciendo a lo lejos, en la solitaria carretera, ambos enamorados agradecieron internamente, pensaron en detener el auto para pedir ayuda y ser llevados hasta la ciudad, pero entonces al voltear, el joven rubio miro que el auto que se acercaba a gran velocidad era el auto de su padre, justo el auto en el que había llegado.

-¡Ese… es el auto de papá!- Sorprendido Andrew. Pero entonces recordó que horas antes Naru lo había obligado a entregarle las llaves del auto.- ¡Es Naru, esa mujer está loca!

-¡Naru!.- Apenas tuvo tiempo de hablar Makoto, pues el joven rubio la tomo del brazo comenzando a correr a gran velocidad en forma zigzagueante por la carretera, sintiendo como cada vez más se acercaba el auto de la descontrolada joven.

-¡Corre Mako, no te detengas!.- Gritaba Andrew jalando de la mano a su amada.- ¡Desde aquí está muy alto para salirnos de la carretera!.- Asustado al mirar el vacío.

Dentro del automóvil, la joven de ojos verdes y corto cabello castaño sonreía diabólicamente al ver como la pareja de enamorados corrían despavoridos por aquella carretera. Aquello que miraba le parecía gracioso, se gozaba en torturar a su prima y al hombre que esta amaba.

-¡Te odio Makoto Kino, jamás unas balas me detendrán, si no has de morir quemada al menos si aplastada!- Se carcajeaba la joven dentro del auto.- ¡Estúpida manera de morir!.

La hermosa chica de mirada siniestra, escucho detrás de ella el sonido de unas sirenas, y al asomarse por el espejo retrovisor miro las patrullas que la seguían, estaban dispuestos a detenerla, pero al menos ella consumaría su venganza. Mataría a la persona que más había odiado en su vida.

-¡No me detendrán, no sin darle muerte a esa perra!- Gruño la joven dentro del auto.

Fijo su vista enfrente y se carcajeo al mirar como su prima y Andrew corrían despavoridos tratando de evitarla, sabía que tarde o temprano las fuerzas se les acabarían, podía acabar con ellos en cualquier momento, pero lo que la emocionaba era aquella tortura, verlos luchas por salvar la vida que ella en cualquier momento con solo acelerar un poco más el auto podría acabar.

_-¡Ha llegado tu hora querida sobrina, sabes que esta vez no tienes escapatoria!- Escucho en su oído la voz acompañada de una horrible carcajada de su tía Makoto Haruna de Kino. Quería creer que era su imaginación, pero al mirar de nuevo por el espejo retrovisor pego un grito de horror al mirar sentada atrás a la mujer con de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.- He notado que gozas de atacar a tus victimas con fuego… ¡Pues el fuego te cobrara lo que has hecho!- Dijo a la mujer a la que ahora miro frente a ella impidiéndole mirar hacia donde se encontraban sus víctimas._

-¡Quítate de mi camino!.- Grito la chica asustada y acelerando el paso.

El joven rubio volteo hacia atrás, mirando como el auto donde venía Naru se encontraba a menos de un metro, mientras que enfrente vio un camión de carga por el mismo carril. Sabía que si no hacía algo rápido él y Makoto morirían aplastados, así que rápidamente la jalo corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la carretera, donde la joven de ojos verdes callo en el asfalto y el encima de ella.

Segundos después, se escuchó el estruendoso sonido de dos autos al chocar, y al voltear, Makoto y Andrew miraron como el auto se volcaba hacia el precipicio.

-Naru.- Balbuceo Makoto.- ¡Naru!..- Se acercó corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la carretera mientras miraba abajo el auto incendiarse.- ¡Oh Kami, mis tíos!.- Dijo mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

El joven rubio se acercó a su amada, abrazándola, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Al menos… ya nada ni nadie te lastimara.- Hablo el hombre sintiéndose aun asustado y con el corazón agitado.

**Templo Hikawa, algunas horas después.**

Era ya de noche en la ciudad de Tokio, la hermosa sacerdotisa de corto cabello oscuro y ojos amatistas se encontraba senada en las escalinatas a las afueras del templo, mientras su hermana a un lado de ella la abrazaba.

-Hotaru… ¿No piensas hablar?- Cuestionaba Rei a su pequeña hermana la cual tenía horas sin decir nada, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y la mirada perdida en la nada.- Mako ha aparecido, está en el hospital, quiero ir con ella… ¿Vamos?.

-Ve, es tu amiga.- Hablo con seriedad Hotaru.

-Hermana, no estés así.- Rei le acaricio el cabello, le partía el alma ver así a su hermana.

Darien guardo su teléfono celular en la bolsa, acercándose a las dos chicas, él tampoco la estaba pasando nada bien, tenía horas tratando de localizar a Zafiro via celular pero este no le contestaba.

-¿Aun no contesta su celular?- Pregunto Hotaru con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hotaru, yo también estoy tan preocupado como tú, él es mi hermano y lo que le pueda…-

Se escucharon de pronto, unos pasos a las afueras del templo, Rei volteo pensando que pudiera ser alguien que iba a elevar sus plegarias al Gran Kami, pero entonces miraron a un hombre de cabello azulado, acercándose a gran velocidad.

-Hotatu.- Balbuceo el hombre al ver sentada a la adolescente en las escalinatas del cuarto.

La joven levanto lentamente sus ojos al escuchar aquella voz llamándola y de nuevo los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Rápidamente se levantó corriendo hacia su amado.

-¡Zafiro, oh Zafiro!- Balbuceo la joven entre lágrimas cuando llego a los brazos de su amado.- ¿Por qué me hiciste esa carta tan fea?... ¡Pensé que estabas…no quiero ni pensarlo!.-

El hombre la tomo de la barbilla y con el dorso de su mano le limpio las lágrimas que aun salían de sus ojos.

-¡Hotaru, mi Hotaru, no llores más aquí estoy contigo y me quedare para siempre, renunciare a mi trabajo y lo hare por ti!.- Hablo con dulzura el hombre mientras le acariciaba el cabello.- Prefiero trabajar limpiando pisos, o vendiendo periódico, lo que sea, pero ya jamás tendré ese trabajo tan riesgoso, se acabó, hoy fue mi último día, ya no hay hombre policía.

-¿Me lo prometes?- Cuestiono la joven.

El hombre le beso los labios y después de que se separó de ella le sonrio.

-Te lo prometo, te amo Hotaru Hino.- La abrazo una vez.

La sacerdotisa de largo cabello negro entonces carraspeo, haciendo que los dos enamorados salieran de su ensoñamiento.

-Linda escena de amor Zafiro Chiba.- Hablo Rei cruzada de brazos mientras miraba con seriedad al joven.- ¿Estudiante de derecho o policía?... ¿Le había dicho que odio las mentiras?.- Cuestiono la sacerdotisa que ya horas antes se había enterado de todo por boca de Darien y Hotaru.

-Señorita Rei yo…- Tartamudeo Zafiro.- Entiéndalo, esta era una misión secreta, entre menos personas lo supieran era mejor, era una misión secreta y…-

-¡Mentira es mentira y punto!- Hablo Rei.- Y le advierto que no me gustan nada los mentirosos.

Darien se acercó a su amada tocándola de uno de sus hombros.

-Mi amor, tranquila, Zafiro mintió por protegernos a todos, sabes que la vida de un policía pone en riesgo la vida de él y la de los que lo rodean.- Hablo con suavidad Darien.- Además… ¿No te gustaría ser cuñada por partida doble?

-¿Así de sencillo Darien?... ¿Pretendes que confié en el así de fácil?- Seria la sacerdotisa.

-¡Por favor señorita Rei… por favor déjeme… seguir con su hermana… sé que soy mayor que ella pero la amo!- Tartamudeaba el joven que se miraba nervioso.

Rei soltó una carcajada haciendo que todos la miraran desconcertados.

-¿No le dan miedo las balas y enfrentarse a delincuentes peligrosos pero si le tiene miedo a una mujer indefensa como yo?- Pregunto riéndose la sacerdotisa.- Ya, lo perdono, pero que sea la última mentira, recuerde que mi hermana es menor de edad y por favor ya que seremos cuñados por partida doble llámame Rei… no me gustan las formalidades.

-Lo prometo Rei.- Sonrió Zafiro.

**Hospital Chiba.**

Habían pasado varias horas desde el accidente de Naru. Makoto y Andrew habían sido llevados al ministerio público a que les tomaran sus respectivas declaraciones, no sin antes ser atendidos en el hospital.

Tras haber dejado el ministerio público, ambos habían regresado al hospital, donde ahora se encontraba en terapia intensiva Naru Osaka

La joven de ojos verdes se encontraba en la sala de espera, sentada al lado de sus tíos, mientras esperaba a Andrew que había ido por un café.

En verdad lo siento.- Le repetía a la desconsolada mujer, que lloraba debido al mal camino que había elegido su hija que la había llevado a la perdición.

Aparecieron entonces en la sala de espera Mina y Andrew que de nuevo tenía vendado el brazo y la muñeca donde días antes lo había balaceado.

-¿Ya supieron algo sobre el estado de Naru?- Pregunto el joven rubio que venía de haber sido atendido y de estar un momento con sus padres, sentándose al lado de su amada.

-No mi amor, aun no.- Respondió Makoto dejándose abrazar por su amado.- ¿Ya se fueron tus papás?.

-Sí, mamá estaba muy cansada, le pedí que se retirara a la casa de tía Cebella.- Hablo Andrew con seriedad.- Sé que Reika hizo mal, pero bueno, papá se está haciendo cargo de todos los trámites para que sus restos sean repatriados a Estados Unidos… No te molestas por eso… ¿Verdad?

Makoto beso a su amado en la mejilla cariñosamente.

-Por supuesto que no, a decir verdad, me da lástima la pobre Reika.- Hablo Makoto con sinceridad.- Ella solo fue un títere que Neflyte y Naru utilizaron para sus planes… de solo recordar como la balacearon enfrente de mi… fue espantoso.- Sintió la joven que de nuevo se estremecía.

-Ya paso mi amor, mi Mako preciosa, te prometo que ya nada va a suceder.- Le acaricio Andrew la mejilla.

-¡Makoto, amiga!- Escucho la pelicastaña la reconocible voz de su amiga la pelinegra y al voltear la miro acompañada de Darien.

-¡Rei!.- Se acababa de levantar Makoto de su asiento, cuando sintió que Rei se acercaba a ella con lágrimas en los ojos abrazándola.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Rei?... No puede ser… ¿Rei Hino llorando?- Sorprendida Makoto.

-¡Tonta, estuve preocupada por ti todo el tiempo!- Respondió la sacerdotisa.

-Afortunadamente nuestra Makoto querida está bien.- Dijo la rubia.

-¡Ven aquí Mina!.- Rei jalo a la rubia haciendo que se levantara de la silla abrazando a sus dos amigas.- ¡Las quiero tontas a las tres como si fueran mis hermanas, no soportaría que algo les pasara!... Bueno, ahorita solo falta Amy para que estemos las cuatro juntas.

Justo acababa de nombrar la sacerdotisa a su amiga la peliazul, cuando esta salió del área de terapia intensiva con un expediente en mano.

-¿Cómo está mi hija?.- Se acercó la señora Mika a la joven doctora seguida de su marido.

-Señores Osaka… Mako, Naru logro sobrevivir, no lo entendemos como, la altura desde que cayo era demasiada… lamentablemente… Naru se le ha tenido que amputar las piernas y ha perdido la motricidad de su brazo derecho.

-¿Significa eso que… Naru jamás volverá a caminar?.- Alterada la señora Naru.

-Tranquila tía.- Se acercó Makoto a la mujer.

-No solo eso señora… todo su cuerpo se vio afectado, ella ha quedado cuadripléjica, milagrosamente tampoco, no ha perdido al embrión.

-¿Naru está embarazada?.- Sorprendido el señor Hiroki.- ¡No puede ser esto es demasiado!.- Se llevó la mano a la frente el hombre. ¿Podemos verla?

-Sí, tiene seis semanas de embarazo, y si gustan pueden verla pero… lo que van a ver es demasiado… fuerte… ella sufrió quemaduras de tercer grado en todo el cuerpo.- Hablo Amy.

La madre de Naru palideció al escuchar aquello, estuvo a punto de desmayarse pero retomo fuerzas.

-Quiero verla, necesito verla..- Suplico la señora Mika.

-Acompáñeme.- Dijo la joven médico.

Algunos minutos después, los padres de Naru llegaron hasta la habitación del hospital donde se encontraba internada su hija, mirando que el cuarto era custodiado desde afuera por dos policías.

-Pueden entrar si así lo desean.- Hablo Amy.- Pero les advierto que lo que verán será fuerte.

-No te preocupes Amy, estamos preparados para todo.- Respondió el señor Hiroki amablemente.

El padre de Naru abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación, para con paso lento entrar en ella acompañado de su esposa. Ellos adoraban a Makoto, habían tratado de criar de la mejor manera posible tanto a su sobrina como a su hija, no entendían que habían hecho mal con la primera para que terminara así.

Naru tan solo oír que la puerta se abrió giro su cabeza con dificultad mirando a sus padres parados frente a ella.

-¿Qué vinieron a hacer aquí?- Pregunto con desprecio.

La señora Mika se llevó la mano a la boca, sintió desvanecerse, pero su marido le paso un brazo por la cintura. Ver a su hija en aquella cama, sin cabello, con las piernas amputadas, vendada en casi en todo el cuerpo y con profundas quemaduras que se podían ver en todo su rostro la hizo estremecerse.

-Si quieres ve afuera Mika.- Hablo el hombre.

-No, no me iré Hiroki, también es mi hija.- Respondió Mika.

Solo escuchar aquellas palabras, la joven que se hallaban en cama dejo escapar una carcajada siniestra que hizo estremecer a sus padres.

-¡Lárguense malditos despojos humanos, me avergüenzo de que hayan sido mis padres, lárguense con su adorada sobrina!.- Rugió la joven.- ¡Yo no los necesito, tengo mi belleza, puedo conquistar y tener a cualquier hombre!.- Dijo soltando una carcajada.

-Hija.- Balbuceo al señora con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Largo!.- Grito la joven arrancándose con la única mano que podía mover el suero que le habían colocado en su otra mano

La madre de la joven no pudo soportar más y salió corriendo de la habitación seguida por su marido.

-¡Largo malditos, no los necesito, yo soy Makoto Kino, rica, poderosa y bella muy bella!- Sonrió sádicamente la joven que no estaba lucida en aquellos momentos.- ¿Mi rostro?... ¡Mi rostro!.- Grito la joven tocándose la cara con su mano, de pronto había tenido un momento de lucidez recordando su accidente.

**Dos semanas después.**

**Clínica psiquiátrica Okada.**

La joven enfermera, tratando de no mirar el desfigurado rostro de aquella interna en el centro psiquiátrico, termino de darle de comer a la mujer, para después salir con cara de asco y repulsión de la habitación.

Sabía que aquella joven había sido hermosa antes de aquel accidente, también sabía que era muy peligrosa, dentro de sí misma se sentía tranquila de saber que a falta de piernas y movilidad motriz en una de las manos no podría atacarla.

Naru, en su silla de ruedas, miro que algo caía de la bolsa de la enfermera, era un espejo, tenía tiempo que no miraba su rostro. Forcejeo tratando inútilmente de agacharse y tomarlo con su única mano que tenía pero era difícil, hasta que finalmente cayó de la silla golpeándose en el cuerpo.

-¡Maldita sea!.- Rugió sintiéndose impotente golpeando el piso. Tomo después el espejo y al ver reflejado su desfigurado rostro lleno de yagas y quemaduras soltó un grito horrible.- ¡No, esto no puede ser, te odio Makoto Kino!.

Rápidamente llegaron dos enfermeros que mirándola como al peor de los bichos la tomaron en brazos subiéndola a la silla de ruedas mientras le ponían la camisa de fuerza.

Después de todo, aunque no tenía piernas y no tenía movimiento en una de sus manos, la joven era un peligro para sí misma.

-¡Soy Makoto Kino, soy Makoto Kino!.- Gritaba la joven.- ¡No, no soy Makoto Kino, yo voy a matar a mi prima, la voy a matar, morirá calcinada!.- Soltó una carcajada después.- ¡Jamás estar en una silla de ruedas me detendrá, todos pagaran lo que he sufrido, todos!.

**Hola a todos, como ya les había dicho, este sería el capítulo final, de hecho ya lo tengo escrito, pero como me quedo tan largo decidí dividirlo en dos partes para que no sea tan tedioso leerlo. Además en la segunda parte hay algunas cositas que aún tengo que reacomodar, pero el final ya está listo.**

**Agradezco a cada uno de mis lectores, a todos aquellos que me han venido siguiendo a lo largo de la historia capitulo con capítulo, aunque tengo que agradecer especialmente a dos chicas, a dos Mars Fans:**

**NickRivers: Amiguita, ni Nickypedia, a ti por ayudarme con los términos médicos y jurídicos, por ayudarme a saber manejar la enfermedad de Andrew (aunque no ahondamos mucho en dar explicaciones en su enfermedad, solo mencionar que es una malformación congénita), también por asesorarme con lo referente a las leyes.**

**Bien, como ya se dieron cuenta, Andrew no fue a la cárcel por asesinato, se sobreentiende que le tomaron su declaración, escena que no me pareció importante poner, pero después de haberlo hablado aquí con la abogada del derecho argentino, llegamos a la conclusión de que defensa propia es defensa propia aquí y en Japón, la vida de Andrew peligraba así como la de Mako, así que aunque él sea en parte culpable de la muerte de Neflyte, no hay delito que perseguir. No soy abogada, Nicky lo es, conoce las leyes de su país aunque las leyes de cada país son diferentes, suponemos que en términos de defensa propia ha de ser similar en todas partes.**

**Leonor de Eboli: Amiga, a ti también muchas gracias. Esto de los rituales sintoístas no es algo que se encuentre detalladamente en internet (mira que de verdad busque en el google), así que te agradezco infinitamente que me hayas ayudado con esto. Si me siento muy orgullosa de ser la primera en escribir un ritual de comunicación shinto aquí en el fandom, pero siéntete orgullosa de ti misma también, que has contribuido a que esto haya sido posible, has contribuido a que alguien haya escrito sobre este ritual. Espero que pronto te recuperes de la gripa.**

**Por cierto, me gustaría saber la opinión de ustedes mis lectores, sobre el Andrew asesino, si sé que lo hizo por la mujer que ama, pero sea como sea, creo que eso es algo con lo que debe ser difícil de vivir.**

**Gracias también a todos los que han leído, les prometo que les agradeceré a cada uno en el último capítulo, que espero subir mañana.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau**


	33. Chapter 33 FINAL: PARTE II

**Capítulo Final: Parte II**

**Mansión Kino.**

Estaba atardeciendo en la ciudad de Tokio, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse dándole tonos rojizos y naranjas al cielo.

Makoto, tomando de la mano a su amado, camino hacia el jardín donde antes había estado el dojo de su padre, lugar que ahora se encontraba repleto de hermosas flores de todo tipo y colores.

Detrás la seguían sus tíos, así como Rei y Hotaru.

-¿Estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres Mako?- Cuestiono Rei.- Yo de igual manera iba a hacer el rito, pero sabes que jamás tratare de cambiar tus creencias, amiga.

-Por supuesto que es lo que quiero Rei, quiero que el alma de mi madre pueda descansar en paz.- Dijo Makoto.

Hotaru se acercó nerviosamente a Makoto, mirándola con timidez.

-Mako… yo… bueno, perdóname, hay algo que tengo que contarte, sobre tu bebe.- Hablo Hotaru con nerviosismo que después poso sus ojos en Andrew, quien estaba a un lado de la joven ojiverde tomándola de la mano.- Perdónenme los dos por favor.

Makoto le sonrió a la joven adolescente poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro.

-Si te refieres a que tu sabias lo de mi aborto, que siempre lo supiste, no te preocupes.- Dijo Makoto.- No fue tu culpa… tan solo fuiste una víctima más de Naru.

-Gracias Mako.- Sonrió la chica con tristeza.- Andrew… ¿Podrás tu perdonarme?- Cuestiono al hombre rubio.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Hotaru, Naru era peligrosa y además tú eras una niña… ¿Cierto?... Entiendo que hayas tenido miedo. Además Naru ya está pagando ahora lo que ha hecho.

-Gracias.- Respondió la joven de corto cabello negro.

-Bien, ahora empecemos el ritual.- Dijo Rei.- Señora Mika… ¿Me permite las fotos de su hermana?

-Claro Rei.- Respondió la mujer entregando varias fotografías de su difunta hermana, la madre de Makoto, a la sacerdotisa.

Rei, ayudada por su hermana, coloca algunas fotografías de la madre de Makoto en el altar, acomodan el espejo, y nueve velas las cuales van encendiendo una a una.

Hecho esto, los familiares de Makoto se acercan a la sacerdotisa, quedando detrás de ellos, observando aquel ritual, que para ellos era extraño por haber tenido desde siempre por credo religioso el catolicismo.

La sacerdotisa mira el altar con detenimiento y después cerro los ojos concentrándose.

-¡Makoto Haruna de Kino, sal de las profundidades del Kegare que ya ha habido justicia y es hora de que vuelvas al gran Kami!.- Hablo la sacerdotisa concentrada en lo que hacía.

Tras repetir aquellas palabras, el espejo que estaba en el altar se movió de un lado a otro, lo cual dejo sorprendidos a los presentes, a excepción de Rei y Hotaru que ya antes habían presenciado aquello.

-El espejo… ¿Se está moviendo?- Sorprendida Makoto.

-Eso es señal de que tu madre ha escuchado el llamado de Rei, es normal.- Le dijo Hotaru que se encontraba a un lado de ella.

Makoto se llevó la mano al pecho, y a los pocos segundos de que Naru le explicara aquello, miro el fantasma de su madre emergiendo de aquel espejo.

-¡Mamá!- Exclamo Makoto que sentía su corazón latir desesperado de solo verla ahí.

Andrew a su lado, sin decir nada la abrazaba, mirando sorprendido a aquella mujer que antes solo había visto en fotos y que tanto se parecía a su amada, o más bien era ella quien se parecía a la mujer de las fotos.

-¡Hermana, Makoto!.- Sorprendida la señora Mika, que por sus creencias católicas, antes nunca había creído en fantasmas.

-¿Tienes un último mensaje que dar antes de volver al gran Kami, Makoto Haruna de Kino?- Cuestiono Rei con los ojos cerrados, reflejando en su rostro un gran esfuerzo y desgaste.

Los presentes se sorprendieron al pensar que el fantasma frente a ellos hablaría, pero entonces se quedaron boquiabiertos y sin habla, al ver que de los labios de Rei, salían palabras, dirigiéndose en algunas ocasiones como lo hacía la difunta en vida.

- Mika, hermana mia y a ti Hiroki, gracias por haber hecho de mi Mako una gran mujer, por no haberla dejado desamparada en su niñez, y a ti hija querida hija, mi bishojo, mi pequeña Mako, quiero que sepas que siempre estuve contigo cuidándote, no llores más, quiero que seas feliz y que en tu corazón siempre recuerdes que en vida te quise mucho y que aun ahora que no formo parte de este mundo te sigo queriendo y así será por toda la eternidad. Se feliz al lado del hombre que tu corazón ya ha elegido y recuerda los buenos momentos que pasamos juntas, que yo me llevare conmigo el recuerdo de tu sonrisa.- Fueron las palabras que por medio de la sacerdotisa expreso aquella mujer que por fin había tenido justicia.

La joven de ojos verdes, escuchaba llorosa aquellas palabra que salían de los labios de su amiga, pero distinguiendo en ella la voz de su madre.

Los presentes sintieron un fuerte viento alrededor que hizo que las velas del altar se apagaran, mientras dos flamas en color azul aparecían a cada lado de la imagen que lentamente se desvaneció hasta desaparecer. Acto seguido, Rei cayo desmayada al piso.

-¡Rei, Rei!.- Se acercó rápidamente Makoto a su amiga, seguida de Andrew.- Mi amor, levántala, tenemos que llevarla dentro.- Alarmada la chica pelicastaña.

El hombre rubio estaba a punto de levantarla en brazos, cuando Hotaru le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Déjala Andrew, es normal, se ha desmayado debido a que ha sido ella quien ha mostrado el camino al gran kami a la madre de Mako y ha utilizado los nueve sellos.- Hablo Hotaru sentándose en el piso.

Lentamente, la hermosa sacerdotisa abrió sus ojos, llevándose una mano a la frente para después sentarse en el piso con la ayuda de Makoto.

-¿Estas bien?... ¿Quieres que llamemos a un médico?- Cuestiono con preocupación el señor Hiroki.

-No se preocupes señor Osaka, esto es normal.- Dijo Rei.- Suele suceder después de hacer esta ceremonia.

Makoto miro a su amiga con gratitud y le dio un abrazo.

-Gracias amiga, gracias.- Decía Makoto con sinceridad.- Gracias por ayudar a mi madre a descansar en paz.

-Era mi deber amiga.- Sonrió la hermosa Miko.

**Mansión Aino, Un mes después.**

Era de noche en Tokio, las estrellas y la luna llena cubrían el firmamento dándole un aspecto romántico a aquella noche en la que celebraban el enlace nupcial entre la pareja de enamorados, que por largos años se habían amado, por fin habían llegado al matrimonio

Hermosos centros de mesa estaban en cada mesa, las cuales estaban cubiertas por finos manteles de seda, mientras los lujosos adornos florales cubrían el lugar, con pétalos de rosas blancas que estaban en el pasto.

En la mesa de centro, un hermoso pastel de cinco pisos, con la figura típica de los novios arriba, y en la parte de abajo, en el centro del pastel, una hermosa fuente. A los lados, había deliciosos bocadillos a base de frutas, verduras, pan, y pastelillos que los invitados podían degustar antes de comer el platillo principal de la noche. Todo aquello preparado por Makoto Kino.

La hemos mujer de cabello castaño, se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas, vistiendo un hermoso vestido en color dorado, sin mangas, con escote en forma de corazón, el cual era pegado de las piernas hasta la altura de las rodillas y de ahí hasta la punta de los pies, con un poco de vuelo. El diseño del vestido era igual que el que portaban sus amiga, era el diseño que Amy había elegido para sus damas de honor., pero ella le había dado su toque especial, poniéndose al cuello su hermoso collar, el cual tenía un jade en tonos verdosos, amaba ese collar que Andrew le había regalado en su adolescencia. Su cabello ondulado, lo llevaba suelto, adornado solamente por una flor artificial en color dorado a un lado.

-Te amo.- Susurro Andrew besándola en los labios, que al igual que todos los presentes vestía Esmoquin negro, a excepción del novio que lo llevaba en color blanco.- En dos días estaremos en Estados Unidos, viviendo nuestra nueva vida…

¿Estas segura de que no quieres una boda como esta?

La joven sonrió enternecida acariciando el rostro de su amado.

-No necesito más nada que estar a tu lado, ha pasado poco tiempo desde el accidente de Naru, no me parece bien hacer fiestas, pero quiero estar contigo para siempre, a tu lado.- Le susurro Makoto al oído.- Claro está que pasado algún tiempo podemos casarnos y hacer una fiesta como esta, si así lo quieres tú. Ya hable con tía Mika y tío Hiroki, quiero que ellos sigan administrando el Kino's Delicious y vivan en la mansión, como siempre. No sé qué hare de mi vida, pero, bueno quizá podría abrir un restaurante nuevo en Estados Unidos, cualquier cosa.

Los dos enamorados, mirándose con más amor que nunca se besaron una vez más, cuando a sus espaldas escucharon un carraspeo que los hizo separarse.

La joven pelicastaña sonrió apenada al ver que eran sus suegros que habían dejado de bailar en la pista y volvían a la mesa.

-No, no se preocupen, no tengo ningún problema por verlos así.- Sonrió el padre de Andrew.- ¿Lista para subirte a un avión Makoto?.

-Pues aún tengo un poco de miedo, hace años que no subo a uno.- Titubeo la joven.

-Sabes, sé que ya es la tercera vez que te pido disculpas, pero solo recordar todo lo que te hice…-

-Ya le dije que todo quedo olvidado.- sonrió Makoto, quien por tercera vez en poco tiempo escuchaba las disculpas del padres de Andrew.- Sé que no lo hacía por maldad, que temía que yo dañara la salud de su hijo, como haya sido, ya no importa, amo a Andrew y usted lo sabe, y me da gusto estar feliz y en armonía con ustedes que son sus padres.

-Eres tan linda Makoto, Andrew y yo nos alegramos de tenerte de nuera.- sonrió la señora Serenity.

-Andrew, más tarde tenemos que hablar, bueno quizá mañana, me tomare unos días más aquí en Japón así que tendrás que arreglar unas cosas en el hotel de Washington que deje pendientes.- Hablo el hombre.- Quiero pasar unos días más con mi nieta.- Dijo el hombre enternecido mientras miraba a Usagi platicar animadamente con Rei.- Me da gusto saber que al menos Darien eligió a una buena mujer que no despreciara a nuestra nieta.

-No se preocupe por eso Señor Andrew, que Rei adora a Usagi.- Respondió Makoto.

Minako, tomada de la mano de Seiya se acercó a la mesa donde sus tíos, su primo y Makoto estaban platicando animadamente.

-¡Vine a robarme un ratito a Mako!.- Exclamo la rubia.- ¿Me prestas un momento a tu mujer primo?-

-Solo un momento, que es ella mía.- Respondió Andrew abrazando a su amada.- Anda mi amor, ve.

Makoto camino detrás de Minako, hasta que llegaron donde se encontraban Amy y Rei, en una zona del jardín alejada un poco del resto de los invitados.

-Mina, gracias por haber permitido que realizara mi boda aquí en tu casa.- Dijo Amy emocionada.- Tantos años de noviazgo con Taiki, jamás pensé que llegara este día.

-Ni que lo digas amiga.- sonrió la rubia.- Parece que el destino nos tenía predestinado ser amigas a las cuatro, ahora no solo somos amigas, sino que también somos concuñas.

-Es gracioso, las dos amigas, con los dos hermanos.- sonrió Rei.

-Y tú no te quedas atrás amiga.- Feliz Makoto.- Las dos hermanas con los dos hermanos.

-Bien, ahora tomémonos la foto de recuerdo, quiero una foto del día de mi boda, con mis mejores amigas.- sonrió la peliazul.

Makoto le hizo una seña al fotógrafo, el cual se acercó e hizo unas cuantas tomas al grupo de las cuatro chicas para después retirarse.

-Amigas, las extrañare tanto.- Hablo con sentimentalismo Makoto.

-Si es cierto, tu a Estados Unidos y Amy de Luna de miel a Venecia, nos quedaremos solas yo y Rei.- Dijo la rubia con voz chillona.

-Pero estaremos unidas por siempre.- sonrió Rei.- Porque Amy regresara y Mako vendrá seguido a visitarnos… ¿Cierto?

-Como no hacerlo, si aquí están mis amigas, mi familia, mis raíces, jamás dejare de venir, pero quiero estar con Andrew y creo que después de todo lo que sucedió a él le hace falta salir un poco de todo esto.- Hablo Makoto.

El hombre pelicastaño, vistiendo Esmoquin en color blanco, se acercó a la hermosa novia tomándola del brazo.

-¿Por qué me has dejado tanto tiempo solo mi amor?... Hoy es el día de nuestra boda.- La abrazo Taiki.

-Lo siento chicas, más tarde hablamos, me voy.- sonrió Amy alejándose sonriente con su marido.

Minako miro hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los miembros de la familia Chiba y le sorprendió ver a Zafiro hablando animadamente con su padre.

-Rei… ¿No dijiste que Zafiro estaba peleado con su familia?- Cuestiono sorprendida la rubia.

-Estaban, ya todo se ha aclarado entre ellos, y ahora somos cuñados por partida doble.- sonrió Rei mirando a su hermana que estaba radiante de felicidad, sentada a un lado de Zafiro.

El hombre pelinegro que estaba sentado a la mesa, tomando en brazos a su rubia hija volteo hacia atrás sonriéndole a su novia, la hermosa pelinegra.

-Amiga, mi Darien me llama.- Dijo la sacerdotisa caminando hacia donde se encontraba su novio.

-Ya regrese mi amor.- Susurro la sacerdotisa al oído de su novio cuando llego a la mesa.- ¿Me extrañaste?.

-Mucho.- Le respondió Darien tomándola de la mano mientras ella se sentaba en una silla a un lado de el.- ¿No crees que deberíamos ir pensando en matrimonio?

La hermosa sacerdotisa sonrió ante el comentario de su novio y lo beso en la mejilla.

-Quizá podríamos hablar de eso a futuro, me encantaría compartir mi vida contigo.- Dijo la mujer de cabello negro.

-Rei.- Hablo la pequeña niña rubia que después de haberse ido un momento de la mesa, regreso con un vaso de refresco.

-Dime pequeña.- Hablo la sacerdotisa acariciándole la mejilla.

-Yo… bueno… yo quisiera tener un hermano… ¿Algún día me darás un hermano pequeño con quien jugar?.

La pelinegra se ruborizo ante la pregunta de la hija del hombre que amaba, había imaginado cualquier cosa menos esa pregunta.

-Usagi, yo….-

-Por supuesto Usagi, tendrás un hermano algún día mi princesa.- Le respondió Darien.

-Gracias.- Dijo la pequeña para después irse a jugar en el jardín.

-Creo que debemos trabajar en eso… ¿no crees Rei?- Susurro el medico al oído de su amada.-

-Claro.- sonrió la joven ligeramente sonrojada.

-Veo que todo quedara en familia.- Hablo el medico de renombre, Endymion Chiba, haciendo que su esposa, su hijo, su yerno, así como sus dos nueras y sus dos hijos voltearan a verlo.- No me miren así, es la verdad, las dos hermanas Hino con mis dos hijos, tal parece que el destino ya lo tenía escrito.

-El destino siempre ha estado escrito padre.- Respondió Zafiro abrazando a Hotaru.- Al menos Hotaru me ha hecho creer en el desde que la conocí.- sonrió el joven.

-¡Que orgulloso me siento de mis hijos, de mis tres hijos, han puesto el apellido Chiba muy en alto!.- Respondió el hombre.- Zafiro, hijo mío, discúlpame si alguna vez pensé mal de ti, pero todo fue tan rápido, abandonaste la carrera de derecho, te fuiste de la casa.

-No te disculpes padre, todo ha quedado olvidado.- Respondió el peliazul.- No quería que mi profesión pusiera en peligro a ustedes, pero ahora ya todo a terminado. He retomado la carrera de derecho, creo que nunca es tarde para terminar, no quiero ya esa vida de peligro para ustedes ni para Hotaru.- sonrió el joven besando la mejilla de su amada.

-¿Comiendo bocadillos mi amor?.- Hablo la hermosa rubia llegando hasta la mesa donde se estaban los bocadillos, donde su novio estaba degustando de los postres.

-Esto, es delicioso.- Respondió Seiya Kou devorando algunas galletas, mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de su amada, besándole la mejilla.- Aunque estoy resignado, creo que cuando nos casemos tendremos que tener una cocinera o comer a diario en la calle, no me gustaría morir intoxicado.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- Lo miro la rubia con rabia contenida.

El joven pareció entender que había hablado de más y sonrió temeroso de que su novia hiciera un berrinche.- Bueno, pero no creo que sea tan terrible que no sepas cocinar.- Nervioso el joven.-

-¡Seiya!.- Rabiosa la chica.

-No te enojes Mina, eres muy bonita.- Nervioso el joven acariciando la mejilla de su novia.- ¿Quieres ir al auto o vamos mejor a tu habitación?.- Le susurró al oído.

-¡Al auto!.- Sugirió la rubia con mirada coqueta, mordisqueándose el labio inferior, repegandose al pecho de su amado.- Allá es donde guarde la caja de condones

Al mismo tiempo, en una de las bancas del jardín de la mansión Aino, Andrew se encontraba sentado mirando hacia el cielo, contemplando las estrellas y la luna llena que brillaban con todo su esplendor aquella noche.

Recordó como hace un poco más de tres meses, casi cuatro, había llegado a Japón para la inauguración de un nuevo hotel en aquella ciudad. Sabía que vería a Makoto, pero jamás pensó que ella aun lo amara, ni que después de demostrarle tanto odio, y tantas cosas que habían sucedido terribles que habían sucedido, hoy a pesar de todo estuvieran juntos.

Cierto era que lo sucedido hace poco más de un mes, el hecho tan traumático de haber sido el quien con su mano tomara la vida de alguien, porque sea como sea siempre llevaría en su mente que el contribuyo a acabar con la vida de Neflyte Sanjoi, pero pese a todo, era algo de lo que no se arrepentía, preferiría recordar que el acabo con la vida de aquel miserable, antes que ver mancillada o muerta a la mujer que siempre había amado.

Saco la cartera que guardaba en la bolsa del pantalón, y la abrió, mirando en un lado la foto de su amada Makoto, y en el otro lado la foto de Serena, su hermana pequeña a la que siempre extrañaría, aquella de la que siempre recordaría su cálida sonrisa, aquella que con su muerte, le había dado una oportunidad de vida.

Irónicamente el había recibido un trasplante de corazón que le permitía gozar de salud, y el mismo había disparado en el corazón de aquel delincuente.

-Querida hermana.- Dijo tocando la foto con las yemas de sus dedos.- ¿Sabes que no hay día que deje de pensar en ti y te eche de menos?... Quizá si yo hubiera muerto, si fueras tú la que hubiera vivido y no yo, nadie habría muerto por mi causa… Sabes mejor que nadie que no me hubiera gusto ser un… asesino.

Acababa de decir aquellas palabras, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombre y al voltear miro a su amada, quien cariñosamente le acaricio el cabello, mientras en la otra mano sostenía un plato con una gran rebanada de pastel.

-Tú no eres eso Drew.- Susurro Makoto sentándose a su lado, dejando el plato a un lado, para despues tomarle las manos entre las suyas.- Solo te defendiste y me defendiste a mi… sabes que quizá hoy podríamos estar…-

El hombre rubio le puso un dedo sobre los labios haciéndola callar, el solo pensar que su amada pudiera haber sido violada o asesinada hacia que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo.

-No lo digas Mako, nunca.- Le dijo acariciándole una de sus suaves mejillas.- Sabes que no podría vivir, nunca, prefiero ser lo que soy si es necesario para que hoy tu estes aquí, conmigo, sonriéndome, pudiendo sentir tus caricias y ver la felicidad en tu rostro.- Confeso el.- Aunque sabes que jamás, nunca dejare de pensar en eso, es algo que jamás podre olvidar.

La hermosa joven pelicastaña le tomo el rostro con sus manos, y se acercó a él dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Nada en esta vida es color de rosa mi amor, la vida está llena de problemas, pero tenemos que saber sobrellevarlos, lo importante es que te amo, me amas y de hoy en adelante estaremos juntos en las buenas y en las malas.- Le dijo ella con ternura en su voz.- Y yo te voy a ayudar a olvidar todo eso, seguro eso mismo te diría Serena si estuviera viva.

Andrew tomo una de las manos de su amada y la puso sobre su pecho.

Cierra los ojos preciosa.- Le dijo con un suave susurro, a lo cual la joven obedeció.- ¿Sientes el latido de mi corazón?- Pregunto Andrew, sintiéndose extraño de referirse a aquel órgano como "su" corazón.

-Si.- Dijo Makoto.

-Ese es el corazón de Serena.- Confeso Andrew, mirando como su novia abría los ojos y lo miraba sorprendida.- Te dije hace un tiempo, que cuando todo estuviera mejor te lo diría. Como sabes, el día que Serena tuvo ese trágico accidente, yo estaba… bueno, mi corazón ya no resistió más, y bueno, ella se había apuntado tiempo antes en una lista de donadores. Este corazón que late dentro de mi estaba destinado a otra persona que estaba en la lista de espera antes que yo, pero mi Papá… bueno… es vergonzoso pero el… le pago a un médico para que me lo pusieran a mí-

-Lo entiendo, no me digas nada.- Lo interrumpió Makoto.- No juzgo a tu padre por lo que hizo, entiendo que como padre estaba desesperado, había perdido a su hija y el mismo día estaba a punto de perder a su hijo… Quizá por orden de una lista ese corazón no te tocaba a ti, quizá para eso alguien más tuvo que morir, pero estoy segura que cuando Serena se apuntó en esa lista de donadores lo hizo pensando en ti.

-Te amo.- Le susurro Andrew abrazándola con fuerza, mientras hundía su cara en el cabello de ella, sintiendo aquel delicioso olor a jazmines que lo embriagaba.- Dentro de todo lo malo que ha sucedido en mi vida, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y te juro que día a día luchare por olvidar todo lo que ha sucedido. Retomare mis visitas al psicólogo.

-¿Has ido con un psicólogo antes?- Le pregunto Makoto.

-Claro, después de que me entere que Serena había sido mi donadora me sentí muy afectado, me sentí culpable de que para que yo estuviera con vida ella hubiera muerto.- Confeso Andrew.- Pero… creo que sería muy egoísta de mi parte dejar que esto me afecte y no aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad que me dio la vida… al menos eso es lo que ella hubiera querido.

-Así me gusta que hables Andrew.- Le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.- La vida no es fácil, pero tenemos que saber sobrellevar nuestra vida con nuestros problemas y disfrutar lo maravilloso de estar aquí, porque la vida es solo una, bueno eso creía hasta antes de que Rei hiciera esos rituales y me hablara sobre su religión, mira no sé si esta sea la única vida que tengamos o si por el contrario exista la reencarnación, pero si es así te aseguro que en esta única vida o las muchas que tengamos por delante yo estaré ahí amándote en los buenos momentos así como en los malos.- Termino diciendo ella, mientras tomaba el plato con la rebanada de pastel.- Por cierto… ¿Quieres probarlo?... Es el pastel que hice para la boda de Amy, es de piña colada, nunca supe cómo se hacía, pero invente la receta a mi modo y a las chicas les ha gustado.- Dijo mientras cortaba un trozo con el tenedor y se lo ponía a Andrew cerca de la boca, el cual solo probarlo puso cara de satisfacción.

-¡Es delicioso Mako, como todo lo que haces!- Exclamo Andrew.- Nunca dejaras de sorprenderme, jamás nadie preparara un pastel mejor que tú.

-Eso lo se.- sonrió la joven cortando un trozo de pastel, pero al momento de sentir el olor cerca de su nariz lo dejo caer el plato en el piso, cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Mako mi amor… ¿Qué te sucede?- Cuestiono alarmado el joven rubio que se levantó parándose frente a su amada, alarmado de ver como su rostro palidecía.- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si.- Susurro la joven poniendo sus manos sobre su vestido, con la mirada perdida.- Solo fue, un mareo… no lo sé, el pastel… huele mal, no tiene buen sabor.

-Voy a llamar a Darien, a Amy o a Taiki, ya van dos veces que te mareas y esto no está nada bien.- Preocupado Andrew.

El joven rubio estaba a punto de ir en búsqueda de uno de los médicos que estaban en la fiesta, cuando sintió que su amada lo tomaba del brazo.

-Siéntate Andrew.- Le pidió la joven mirándolo con ternura, a lo cual el obedeció.

-¿Qué te sucede mi amor?... ¿Te sientes mal?- Preocupado Andrew que tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la joven.

-No.- Lo miro Makoto con dulzura.- No estoy enferma, pero dime una cosa… ¿Te gustaría tener un bebe varoncito o preferirías una niña?- Le pregunto Makoto mirándolo con emoción.

El joven sonrió, aquello que acababa de escuchar le estaba confirmando lo que estaba pasando por su mente. No hacían falta más palabras, no supo que decir, tan solo sintió una dicha inmensa en su corazón y se acercó a su amada estrechándola entre sus brazos, mientras la besaba en los labios.

-¿De verdad Mako?... ¡Te amo tanto, siempre quise que llegara este momento!.- Le decía lleno de felicidad mientras la llenaba de besos.- ¡Te amo Mako, te amo tanto!... Gracias por hacerme tan feliz mi Mako preciosa… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?... ¿Por qué me hiciste sufrir así, pensando que podrías estar enferma?

.-Hace dos días fui al hospital a ver a Amy, ella me confirmo mis sospechas, apenas son ocho semanas.- Susurro ella mirando a su amado.- No te lo había dicho porque quería que fuera en un momento especial pero…-

-¡No es necesario que prepares algo para decírmelo mi Mako preciosa, tu sola ya eres especial para mí, tú y el hijo que esperamos te amo!.- Le dijo abrazándola, para después besarle los labios amorosamente, sintiendo como sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo.

**Dos meses después.**

**Clínica Psiquiátrica Okada.**

Los señores Osaka se encontraban en los jardines de aquella clínica psiquiátrica, visitando como cada domingo a su hija que ahí estaba interna.

Para ellos era deprimente ver a su hija convertida en un harapo, sentada en una silla de ruedas, con el rostro y la piel del resto del cuerpo lleno de horribles quemaduras, la cabeza sin cabello y sin piernas. Mas a pesar de todo sabían que tenían que seguir con su vida y seguir adelante, dirigiendo el restaurante, el Kino's Delicious, del cual Makoto les había cedido la mitad. Tenían que hacerlo porque en Makoto no veian a una sobrina, sino a una hija más, a la hija que les hubiera gustado tener. Además tenían que seguir adelante, no solo por ella, sino por sus dos nietos que venían en camino, el hijo que esperaba Naru y el que esperaba Makoto.

-Hija querida, ya nos vamos.- Susurro la señora Mika que durante todo el tiempo habia estado hablando, sin obtener una respuesta de su hija, que parecía tenía la mente en otra parte.

-Vámonos Mika.- Hablo el señor Hiroki tomando de la mano a su esposa.- En una hora Makoto nos hablara por teléfono. ¿Sabes? Quiero mucho a Mako, no tengo como agradecerle su actitud para con nosotros. Fue capaz de permitirnos seguir viviendo en la mansión ahora que ella se ha ido a vivir a Estados Unidos, y no le importa que nosotros criemos a nuestro nieto.

-Tienes razón Hiroki.- Respondió la señora Mika.- Como me gustaría que nuestra hija hubiera tenido una vida como la de Mako, y no hubiera tomado ese camino que la llevo a terminar así.

Después de que los señores Osaka se hubieran retirado, la joven en la silla de ruedas sonrió sádicamente llevándose la única mano que podía mover a su ya abultado vientre, dentro del cual llevaba a aquel ser de cinco meses que se estaba formando dentro de ella.

-¡Jamás acabaran conmigo, nunca!.- Hablo la chica con odio.- Si piensan que me han acabo se equivocan.- Dijo mientras llevaba su mano hacia su ya abultado vientre.- ¡Tu hijo querido serás el instrumento de mi venganza, acabaras con los Kino, los Hansford y su maldita descendencia!... ¿Verdad que si Neflyte?.- Hablo como si ordenara y cuestionara al bebe que llevaba en su vientre, del cual en pláticas de sus padres, había escuchado seria varón y ella ya le había escogido nombre.

**Washington, D.C., Estados Unidos.**

Era de madrugada en la ciudad de Washington. El joven rubio se sentó en la cama y encendió la pequeña lámpara que se encontraba a un lado, para después salir de entre las cobijas y caminar hacia la venta la cual abrió de par en par.

Afuera, gruesos copos de nieve caían cubriendo el suelo. Era invierno y el frio era crudo, pero él no lo sentía, dentro de la amplia habitación tenia calefacción que le permitía dormir con el torso desnudo como siempre le había gustado.

De vez en cuando recordaba las cosas no tan buenas que habían acontecido en su vida, como el hecho de perder a su hermana, y haber tomado la vida de ese hombre, acto del cual dentro de todo no se arrepentía, porque dentro de sí, aunque sería algo que siempre recordaría con horror, le era peor imaginarse a su amada ultrajada, y por ella volvería a matar si fuera necesario, por ella y por la hija de ambos, que ella llevaba en su vientre, de la cual ya sabían el sexo.

Aunque para superar el trauma de haber tomado la vida de Neflyte, de haber contribuido a su muerte, ya estaba tomando terapia psicológica, después de todo no se le había imputado como delito puesto que había sido en defensa propia y por defender a la mujer que amaba, jamás lo hubiera hecho deliberadamente. Así mismo, estaba el hecho de saber que aunque ahora dentro de sí tenía un corazón sano, el corazón que le había donado su hermana, tendría que estar bajo supervisión médica de por vida, aunque no había mucho de qué preocuparse, su corazón y su organismo estaba bajo control y eso era bueno, a tres años de haber recibido el trasplante su cuerpo no había rechazado el órgano. Y lo mejor de todo, sin duda, tener a su lado a la mujer que amaba y saber que pronto llegaría a su vida su hijo, su primogénito, aquel que su amada llevaba en su vientre y del cual ya sabían el sexo. Sería una linda niña.

Si bien en la vida no todo es color de rosa, pero trataría de no pensar y enfocarse en lo que no se podía solucionar y si tener presente en cada momento lo bueno que le había dado la vida, desechando las cosas malas, que aunque nunca olvidaría, al menos trataría de no darles importancia.

Escucho de pronto un bostezo y después unos pasos, sonrió al saber que era su amada que se acababa de despertar y se había levantado de la cama.

-¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?- Lo cuestiono la joven abrazándolo por detrás.

-No.- Respondió el hombre que después se dio la vuelta para abrazar a su amada, tomándola por el talle. Mirando aquel blusón negro semitransparente que ella usaba de pijama y que a el tanto le excitaba. A pesar de que su mujer ya tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, no lo parecía, su vientre aún seguía plano, aunque seguro no tardaría en ser notorio- ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi amor, ya son 25!.

La joven volteo a ver el reloj en la pared, y miro que este marcaba las 12:00 p.m. del 5 de diciembre. Se sentía tan bien cuando Andrew la abrazaba como en ese momento.

De pronto, la hermosa pelicastaña sintió un movimiento dentro de su vientre, algo parecido a un ligero golpecito. Jamás lo había sentido antes, pero supo que era su bebe. Levanto su rostro, buscando la mirada de su amado, el cual le sonrió.

-Creo que nuestra pequeña será muy inquieta… ¿verdad?.- Sonrio Andrew posando sus manos en el vientre de la mujer que amaba, sintiendo de nuevo un ligero golpecito.

-Ya lo creo que si.- Hablo con suavidad la joven posando su cabeza en el pecho de su amado.- Mi amor. Tu hija tiene hambre, quizá por eso se movio.

Andrew le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y la miro a los ojos para despues besarla en los labios.

-Y tambien me vas a decir que mi hija tiene ganas de pastel de cereza con queso… ¿Cierto?.- Le pregunto en tono divertido. Desde que Makoto le habia dado la noticia de que estaba embarazada, siempre cuando quería algo, era la frse que ella utilizaba: "Tu hija tiene hambre". No creía en mitos sobre los antojos en el embarazo, pero le gustaba complacer a su mujer.- Eres una chantajista.

Makoto por toda respuesta sonrió, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

El hombre la soltó y salió de la habitación, mientras ella se metía de nuevo entre las cobijas.

-Espero que te guste tu regalo.- Dijo Andrew cuando volvió a la habitación con una charola en la que estaban dos platos, dos tenedores y aquel pastel que tenía por debajo cubierta de galletas, elaborado a base de queso crema y cerezas, mientras arriba tenía deliciosas cerezas rojas que lo adornaban.

-Gracias mi amor.- Sonrió Makoto.- Cada día me sorprendes más, antes no sabías abrir ni siquiera una lata de atún y ahora hasta sabes preparar pastel de cereza.- Emocionada la joven.-

Makoto tomo el cuchillo, partiendo el pastel por en medio, cuando miro algo pequeño y color plateado con verde que brillaba en centro, para después darse cuenta de que era un pequeño anillo de oro blanco, con un jade incrustado en el centro y rodeado de pequeños diamantes.

-¡Oh mi amor… esto es… maravilloso, gracias!.- Dijo emocionada la joven, mirando aquella joya.

Andrew dejo el pastel sobre el buro y después tomo el anillo y la mano izquierda de su amada entre con una de las suyas.

-Makoto, hace más de seis años compre este anillo pensando en ti, quería dártelo el día de tu graduación de la preparatoria, pero ya sabes todo lo que sucedió.- Le confeso, mientras se lo ponía en el dedo anular.- ¿Quieres ser mi esposa Makoto Kino?... Hace seis años te lo iba a proponer, no creo que aun sea tarde.

La joven pelicastaña sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Cierto era que tenía cuatro meses viviendo con Andrew, de los cuales dos habían sido en Japón y los otros últimos en Estados Unidos, que aquello era como si ya fueran marido y mujer, pero no pudo evitarlo. Tampoco sabía si lloraba de tanta emoción que sentía, o si las lágrimas se debían en parte a lo sensible que puede estar una mujer embarazada.

-Sí, si quiero.- Le respondió mirándolo a los ojos, para después dejarse ir a los brazos de su amado, quien la tomo con fuerza acariciándole el cabello.- Para mí ya eres mi marido, desde hace cuatro meses estamos juntos, de los cuales tenemos dos aquí en Estados Unidos.

-Cierto, pero aun así quería pedírtelo.- Le dijo Andrew.- Aun tenemos un mes para casarnos, recuerda que son 90 días para que tu visa de prometida expire, de los cuales ya han pasado 60, así que en menos de un mes tendremos que casarnos, no querrás ser deportada de Estados Unidos.- Siguió hablando mientras le acariciaba el cabello.- No llores, a mi pequeña Mako no le hará bien sentir que su madre está llorando.

La joven de ojos verdes se separó un poco de su amado, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-¿De nuevo con eso?.- Pregunto Makoto fingiendo molestia.- Ya te he dicho que no me gusta mi nombre y no se lo pondré a mi hija. Se llamara Sayuri.

-Pues a mí me encanta tu nombre y se llamara Makoto Hansford Kino.- Sonrió Andrew acariciándole la mejilla a su amada.

-Sayuri.- Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Makoto.- Insistía el, mirándola con dulzura.

-Sayuri, por favor Andrew, faltan cinco meses para que nazca y se llamara Sayuri.- Repitió ella.

-Pues yo quiero que se llame Makoto, como tú, Makoto.

La joven pelicastaña sonrió seductoramente, mirando a su amado, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Sabía que aquello incitaba a su amado.

-Makoto, nuestra bebe se llamara Makoto.- Insistió el, mirando como su amada lo miraba seductoramente.

La joven empujo suavemente al hombre rubio sobre la cama, haciendo que este cayera de espaldas y se acomodó encima de él, con las piernas abiertas, sintiendo la erección de su hombre sobre su intimidad.

-Makoto no.- Dijo ella mientras acercaba sus labios a los de su amado, mientras con sus manos acariciaba el torso desnudo de el.- Sayuri, por favor, si, que se llame Sayuri.

Andrew sintió como su miembro erecto debajo de la ropa, tener los labios de su amada sobre los suyos, sentir su cálido aliento, el cabello de ella que caía como una cortina haciéndole cosquillas en la cara, el roce de su piel y el roce del sexo de su amada contra su miembro lo enloquecían haciéndolo excitarse.

-Sera Sayuri entonces.- Respondió, para después tomar el rostro de ella entre sus manos y besarla con pasión, penetrando con su lengua el interior de la boca de su amada, para embriagarse del sabor de su dulce aliento.

-¡Oh, Drew mmm!.- Ahogaba la joven sus gemidos, sintiendo como su amado invertía aquella posición, recostándola sobre la cama, para quedar encima de ella, tratando siempre de no dejar caer todo su peso en el cuerpo de su amada, no quería lastimarla en su estado, así que con delicadeza, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo de la joven, desde sus senos, su cintura aun pequeña y sus piernas bien torneadas.

Pronto la ropa incomoda que cubría sus cuerpos fue cayendo desordenadamente al piso, mientras aquella fría noche de invierno los dos enamorados se demostraron su amor, tocándose, acariciándose, mientras sus gritos y gemidos de placer se escuchaban por toda la habitación, al igual que la primera vez, aquella primera vez donde siendo dos adolescentes inexpertos se amaron, sabiendo que por siempre se pertenecerían en cuerpo y alma.

Fin.

**¡Si señoritas y señores, esta historia llego a su fin y yo estoy triste, la echaré de menos!.**

**Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron en cada capítulo, dejando sus reviews, comentarios, quejas y sugerencias: Elli-Kino, MarinaQuino, Sailor Lago, Clarissa03, Sailor Alluminem Siren, y a mi amigo Maro por atreverse a leer una historia en la que Serena no solo no es la protagonista, sino que aparte es un fantasma. **

**Gracias también a aquellos que a pesar de no dejar un review nunca, por la razón que sea agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos: AivenChiva y Mar-77.**

**Y pues gracias muchas gracias, especialmente a dos chicas: NickRivers (acá Nickypedia haha) y a Leonor de Eboli (amiga en la ceremonia del tatari, cuando el fantasma habla por medio de la miko no sé si la voz le haya tenido que salir diferente a Rei, pero bueno, tu después me dices si lo hice bien o si falto algo.).**

**Chicas a ustedes no solo les agradezco sus comentarios, sino que me hayan ayudado con sus aportaciones, y hacerme ver el camino correcto para no arruinar la historia, ya sea por falta de conocimientos en sintoísmo en el caso de Leonor o por falta de conocimientos en el ramo medico/jurídico, en el caso de Nicky. Chicas en verdad mil gracias.**

**También agradezco a todos aquellos que leyeron a pesar de no dejar review y a los posibles futuros lectores que lleguen a pasar por aquí.**

**Hoy termino una historia más para F.F. y estoy muy emotiva, puesto que es la primera historia para Mako (mi senshi favorita por siempre) de más de 15 capítulos que veo aquí en F.F. (Ellie-Kino, sé que tu historia también será larga, continúala pronto y Leonor de Eboli, espero que tu también termines pronto "La tormenta de tu amor").**

**Sé que el final a muchos les parecerá el típico final rosa, el chico y la chica después de tantos problemas se quedan juntos, pero bueno al menos a mí no me lo parece tanto, puesto que Andrew tendrá que vivir recordando siempre aquello el asesinato de Neflyte en el que el contribuyo, aunque como dijo Mako "La vida no es color de rosa," y pues creo que Andrew dentro de todo puede saber sobrellevar su vida con eso, puesto que tiene a la mujer que ama. (Bueno, tal vez el final si fue rosa, pero a mí me gusto). Pensaba ponerle un final trágico a la historia, pero bueno, igual ya escribí un one shot trágico sobre esta pareja para quienes dicen que Gaby solo escribe finales felices, el título "El precio de nuestros errores".**

**Así mismo, no solo tenemos al protagonista que aunque amenazado y por defender a la mujer que ama, tomo la vida de alguien, sino a un hombre que tiene que vivir bajo supervisión médica de por vida, por lo del trasplante, para estar alerta si a su cuerpo no se le ocurre rechazar el órgano, así que como que tampoco me parece que aplique el "Fueron felices para siempre",**

**Sobre la muerte de Serena, finalmente queda claro porque tenía que morir (la odio así que la use para que fuera la donadora de Andrew y despacharla de la historia hahahaha., aunque como Yurei me cayó bien). Aunque bueno, creo que eso no es ninguna sorpresa, apuesto que ya todos se imaginaban que Serena era quien había donado el corazón a Andrew.**

**¿De seguro muchos pensaban que la boda era de Makoto y Andrew verdad?... Hahaha, me lo imagino. Bien, no hice que se casaran, puesto que pienso que en el amor los papeles salen sobrando, aunque se sobreentiende que a futuro lo harán. Además en la mayoría de las historias de amor siempre es más común que se casen en un momento de la historia o al final, al menos había que variar un poco… ¿No?.**

**¿Qué les pareció la escena de Naru?. La muy desgraciada, aun con lo que le paso planeando usar a su hijo como su instrumento de venganza.**

**Bien, de nuevo gracias, y nos vemos en "El fantasma de Lady Kendrik" y en "Tormenta de Fuego".**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


End file.
